O Verdadeiro Poder
by FP And
Summary: Naruto é considerado um herói das cinco grandes nações, mas sua vida ainda está longe de tornar-se pacata. Mais uma grande jornada se aproxima, mas dessa vez o time 7 estará junto novamente. Uma história que envolve os sentimentos, reações e atitudes de antigos e novos conhecidos.
1. Chapter 1

***Naruto e todos seus personagens pertencem a Matashi Kishimoto.***

* * *

Olááá, pessoas!

Bom, como que começou a acompanhar essa história, sem dúvida, vai perceber, estou repostando a dita cuja, então aqui vão alguns avisos.

Eu pretendia revisar cada cap que fosse postar, mas estou com uma preguiça muito grande de fazer isso, então, gomen por qualquer erro.

Essa história já está completa no Nyah! Fanfiction

Estou com algumas dificuldades para postar decentemente a fic, então os nomes dos caps estarão no corpo do texto mesmo. Estava me irritando não conseguir colocar só no primeiro, por isso deletei a história.

Essa fic leva em consideração a história atualizada até o capítulo 609 do mangá, publicado na net em 15/11/2012, consequentemente tem muitos, muitos, muuuuuitos spoilers!

Pra falar a verdade, da maneira que escrevi fica um pouco difícil saber onde terminam os spoilers e começa a imaginação fértil da autora, já que até mesmo eu fico confusa às vezes...

Praticamente todos os personagens podem fazer parte da fic, mas também é possível que eu crie alguns novos, não tenho certeza, já que é a história que me leva e não o contrário.

A narração será mais focada nos sentimentos e atitudes dos personagens, então não esperem grandes batalhas.

No fim de cada capítulo haverá um glossário em ordem alfabética das palavras ou referências utilizadas.

Acho que por enquanto é só e espero que se divirtam!

.

.

.

* * *

**I – Hóspedes**

* * *

Devagar, sentindo uma dor enorme por todo o corpo, ele tentou abrir seus olhos. Ouvia várias vozes que não conseguia identificar, falando palavras incompreensíveis em tom urgente. Decidiu ficar um pouco mais com os olhos fechados e tentar entender onde estava e o que havia acontecido. Aos poucos, fragmentos do que acontecera foram passando por sua mente confusa.

A guerra.

Seus amigos e o mundo shinobi* em perigo.

Um genjutsu* totalmente surreal sendo explicado por um homem mascarado.

Uchiha Obito...

E depois a estátua criando vida. Killer Bee, Kakashi-sensei e o sobrancelhudo-sensei lutando a seu lado para que o maior pesadelo do mundo shinobi não fosse concretizado. E de repente ele... sim, Uchiha Madara. Que deveria ter sido derrotado pelos cinco Kages... Mas o que havia acontecido depois? Por mais que tentasse não conseguia se lembrar.

Decidiu que estava na hora de encontrar algumas respostas e resolver que, finalmente, abriria os olhos. Mas uma voz, mais distinta que as demais ao seu redor, se fez ouvir.

— Ei, gaki*, já acordou?

Essa voz... Ele conhecia bem, já que ela o acompanhou praticamente desde o instante de seu nascimento. Não apenas a voz, mas o ser ao qual ela pertencia.

— Kurama... — Murmurou, abrindo os olhos e fazendo força para sentar-se.

Ele estava em um local que, tinha certeza, era dentro de si, mas diferente do lugar onde anteriormente ficava presa a Kyuubi. Era um local onde várias cores se fundiam, porém a predominante era o branco, um branco brilhante que transmitia uma sensação de paz, por todos os lados e também sob seus pés, quase como se fosse um globo. Conhecia esse lugar, pois foi onde seu pai o levou na primeira e única vez em que se encontraram. Olhou ao redor e lá estava Kurama, deitado a seu lado sobre as patas dianteiras e o encarando com um sorriso, que pelas feições da fera, era ainda mais assustador que sua habitual cara de mau-humor.

— Yo, Kurama... Você sabe o que está havendo? Não consigo me lembrar de muita coisa... O que está acontecendo?

— Naruto... Antes que eu te diga qualquer coisa, porque não dá as boas-vindas a seus novos hóspedes?

— Novos... hóspedes? O que quer dizer?

Sem falar nada, Kurama apenas apontou para um lugar às costas de Naruto. Ao se virar, levantou-se com um pulo. Viu a alguma distância seus mais recentes conhecidos, Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi e Nanabi o olhando em silêncio. Os sete bijuus. Lembrou-se então da reunião que aconteceu em um lugar que não sabia bem onde era, e de cada um deles lhe dizendo seu verdadeiro nome. No momento, porém, não era capaz de se lembrar com clareza de todos, pois mesmo onde estava, sua cabeça continuava confusa e latejando. Resolveu então fazer a única pergunta que seu cérebro aturdido foi capaz de formular no momento:

— O-o que estão fazendo aqui?

— Deixe de ser mal-educado, gaki, isso é jeito de tratar quem te ajudou tanto? — disse Yonbi, fazendo com que Naruto se lembrasse de seu encontro anterior e de seu nome.

— Er... gomen, Son, mas...

— Pare de ser tão rabugento, Son... O garoto está confuso, o que é normal, depois de ter absorvido tanto poder, o que poucos shinobis aguentariam sem morrer. — Disse Matatabi, a Nibi, de uma maneira calorosa, olhando com certo carinho para Naruto, o que o deixou ainda mais confuso.

— O que quer dizer com "absorvido tanto poder"? E como podem todos vocês estarem dentro de mim? O que aconteceu com Obito e Madara? E com o Juubi*? Ele não havia despertado? Ei, espera aí! E a guerra? O que estou fazendo aqui, conversando com vocês, enquanto meus amigos estão lá fora em perigo? Preciso acordar e ir ajudá-los! Preciso...

— CALA A BOCA, NARUTO! — Gritou Kurama, fazendo com que Naruto voltasse sua atenção a ele.

— NÃO ME MANDE CALAR A BOCA, SUA RAPOSA BAKA*! Não sei ainda o que está acontecendo, mas preciso ajudar os outros, tenho que acordar e acabar de uma vez com essa guerra, como vou...

— A guerra já acabou, Naruto... — Disse Matatabi calmamente, fazendo com que Naruto se calasse e olhasse para ela espantado.

— C-como assim acabou? N-nós perdemos? E-eu... falhei?

— Claro que não, baka, caso contrario nenhum de nós estaria mais aqui. Por que não desiste e deixa que eu pense por nós dois de agora em diante? — Perguntou Kurama de maneira insinuante.

— Só por que você quer... — Disse Naruto baixo, porém ainda olhando para Matatabi.

Percebendo que ele esperava uma explicação, todos os bijuus olharam para Son Goku, fazendo com que este soltasse um suspiro exasperado por terem jogado aquela tarefa para ele. Son ficou calado ainda alguns segundos olhando para eles, mas quando Naruto fez menção de recomeçar a falar, ele disse rápido:

— Tudo bem, eu explico!

Naruto sentou-se novamente, dessa vez apoiando as costas em uma das patas de Kurama, que soltou um "humpf", mas não se afastou. Isso fez com que ele se sentisse um pouco melhor, pois parecia que a recém-adquirida confiança entre eles continuava valendo.

— Bem, o que quer saber? — Perguntou Son olhando diretamente para Naruto.

— Tudo, 'ttebayo! Não estou conseguindo me lembrar de quase nada do que aconteceu... Lembro que Madara apareceu, mas depois... Tudo parece em branco!

— Certo, mas eu preferiria que você tentasse se lembrar do que houve primeiro, por conta própria... — Vendo que Naruto abria a boca para dizer alguma coisa se apressou em completar: — Feche os olhos e concentre-se!

Naruto suspirou, mas assim fez. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou como se estivesse reunindo chakra da natureza para entrar no modo Sennin.

Após alguns minutos sua mente encheu-se de imagens confusas. Concentrou-se ainda mais. Então, assim como um quebra-cabeça vai sendo montado, esses fragmentos de imagens começaram a fazer sentido, porém o que ele via era, no mínimo, perturbador.

* * *

"_A luta contra Obito e Madara. A chegada dos exércitos da aliança. O aparecimento dos Kages, mas sem Tsunade. Sakura e Shizune tratando dos ferimentos de Kakashi e Guy enquanto seus amigos assumiam a luta contra Obito e ele se concentrava em Madara._

_Estava perdendo, Madara era muito forte. E então..."_

Concentrou-se mais, fazendo com que sua cabeça, que já latejava, sofresse uma pontada concentrada de dor. Apertou os olhos, mas não desistiu. Mais imagens se formaram.

"_Um jutsu de Madara e o impacto que poderia tê-lo matado se não estivesse protegido pelo chakra da Kyuubi. Mais um ataque, e dessa vez não conseguiria desviar, ainda estava atordoado... E então alguém surgiu à sua frente, o protegendo... _

_Por um instante sentiu seu coração se apertar com uma sensação de déjà vu__*__, mas logo pode perceber que não era quem ele pensava à sua frente... Ao contrário, era a última pessoa que ele poderia esperar."_

* * *

Abrindo os olhos e perdendo completamente a concentração apenas murmurou:

— Sasuke!

Agora estava ainda mais decidido a se lembrar de tudo o que havia acontecido. Fechou novamente os olhos e se concentrou ainda mais no caleidoscópio de imagens que sua mente lhe apresentava.

* * *

"_Sasuke lutando contra Madara. Susano'o contra Susano'o. Ele se juntou à luta. Sasuke e ele lutavam como uma equipe, como se nunca o houvessem deixado de ser. Mas não era o bastante. Não conseguiriam derrotá-lo._

_Os exércitos atacavam o Juubi, tentando pará-lo. Muitos shinobis feridos e vários mortos espalhados pelo campo de batalha. Um sentimento de fúria e impotência. _

_Então, aquele poder. Começou devagar, iniciando-se em seu peito, mas rapidamente se espalhando por todo seu corpo. Parecia que não era apenas ele que sentia. Várias exclamações de espanto dos shinobis da aliança. Madara e Sasuke o olharam. Madara com curiosidade, Sasuke com espanto._

_Uma pergunta dirigida a Kurama e a simples resposta — "Deixe fluir". — E ele deixara. Voltou a atacar Madara com força total, dessa vez com mais sucesso. Durante os ataques, algo diferente. Concentrou esse poder diferente em seu ataque. A surpresa. Katon__*__ – Rasenshuriken. Mas como era possível? Não podia manipular o fogo... Ou podia? Madara desviou e onde o ataque acertou uma cratera de quase 200 metros de diâmetro surgiu. Não era possível. Era quase tão poderoso quanto a Bijuu Dama__*__. Passado o espanto, Sasuke voltou a atacar Madara ao seu lado._

_Kakashi voltara à luta e parecia que junto a seus amigos conseguiriam derrotar Obito. Os Kages haviam se juntado à batalha e atacavam o Juubi junto com os aliados._

_Em algum momento Sasuke foi atingido e caiu desacordado, com um ferimento horrível no peito. Sentiu medo. Agora que ele voltara, não podia morrer. Voltou a atacar Madara com todas as suas forças. Não se cansava. Apenas queria que aquilo acabasse logo para ter a certeza de que o amigo ficaria bem. Usando todo esse novo poder que emanava dele, direcionou um ataque a Madara, fazendo-o tombar. Nesse momento, sem entender de que maneira tinha esse conhecimento, soube o que fazer. _

_Com um grande ataque conjunto, os aliados causaram um estrago tão grande na Gedou Mazou que __o Kohaku No Johei__*__ ficou visível entre os escombros da estátua. Parecia que o Juubi não estava completo, já que seu corpo ainda reagia como a estátua. Foi até lá usando o Hiraishin no Jutsu__*__ e tirou-o de lá antes que seu poder pudesse ajudar a regenerar o corpo do monstro. Por um instante pensou em destruí-lo, porém ainda poderia ser útil. Pediu que um de seus clones passasse certa mensagem a Kakashi e colocou seu plano em prática. Não entendia como sabia, mas tinha certeza que poderia fazê-lo. Viu de longe Kakashi olhá-lo preocupado, mas logo em seguida voltar à batalha, ajudando nos ataques à Obito com vigor redobrado._

_Naruto sabia que não podia demorar, pois o jutsu dimensional de Kakashi não poderia ser utilizado muitas vezes. Retirou a tampa do Kohaku No Johei e concentrou todo seu chakra para apenas um propósito. Fez alguns selos numa rápida sequência e colocou uma mão sobre o pote e outra direcionada a Madara. O pote começou a sugá-lo, mas Madara resistia utilizando todas as suas forças. Concentrou ainda mais chakra, sentindo seu corpo queimar e um líquido quente e viscoso escorrer de suas narinas. Sangue. Nunca havia usado tanto poder para um único propósito, mas conseguiu. Madara foi selado. Naruto colocou a tampa, ainda ouvindo os gritos e maldições de Madara, e logo em seguida caiu de joelhos. Sentia todo seu corpo dormente, mas sabia que ainda não podia se render ao cansaço._

_Levantou-se e, utilizando o que restava de seu chakra, foi até onde estava Obito, que parecia bem ferido agora. A velocidade foi menor do que era capaz, mas foi o suficiente para pegar Obito desprevenido, pois no momento desviava-se de um ataque de centenas de kunais. Ele não podia usar o jutsu dimensional, pois Kakashi faria com que as armas o acertassem. _

_Naruto formou uma pequena Katon – Rasenshuriken e o acertou em cheio pelas costas. Foi pequena, pois além de a distância ser suficiente para matá-lo, não queria ferir seus amigos que estavam por perto, mesmo assim a explosão jogou todos os que estavam próximos a, pelo menos, vinte metros de distância. Todos os seus clones que ainda estavam lutando sumiram. Muitos shinobis que estavam no campo de batalha olharam assustados para onde havia ocorrido a explosão, com receio de que o pior houvesse acontecido, mas Naruto já estava de pé, dando a mão a um Kakashi ferido e abalado a seu lado, para que se levantasse. Os dois se dirigiram ao __Kohaku No Johei, e Kakashi, utilizando o chakra que Naruto o havia pedido para poupar, enviou aquele pote, com Madara selado, a uma dimensão que agora apenas ele podia alcançar._

_Olhando em certa direção, Naruto viu que Sakura já estava ajoelhada ao lado de Sasuke e se encaminhou para lá. A iryo-nin__*__ chorava, com as mãos cheias de sangue, mas parecia concentrada. Ele percebeu que ela não desistiria por nada._

_Com o pouco de força que recuperou quando seus clones se desfizeram, Naruto encaminhou-se, então, para a estátua destruída, Gedou Mazou. Precisava fazer aquilo, afinal, foi uma promessa._

_Concentrou o que ainda lhe restava de chakra e ouviu um grunhido de reclamação. Sabia que era Kurama. Ele ainda estava um pouco fraco, mas também tinha certeza que o ajudaria no que ia fazer. Era como um jutsu inverso ao que usou para selar Madara. Usou-o na estátua e logo ouviu gritos; vários, centenas. Sons de armas sendo empunhadas e avisos de alerta. Estava cansado, mas reuniu toda sua força para avisar aos shinobis em pânico para não se preocuparem._

_Os bijuus estavam livres. Os sete._

_Eles se reuniram a sua volta, acompanhados dos olhares curiosos e também apreensivos de todos os shinobis da aliança que estavam em condições de notarem algo ao seu redor. Apesar do aviso de Naruto, nenhum baixava a guarda. Mas os bijuus pareciam não se importar. Nem Naruto. Eles disseram qual era a ideia e contaram sobre a profecia do Rikudou Sennin__*__._

_A princípio assustado, ele lembrou-se do que era ser um Jinchuuriki, de toda a tristeza e sofrimento que isso acarretava. Não desejava isso para mais ninguém. Aceitou seu destino. Liberou novamente o selo que antes prendia Kurama. Cada bijuu entendeu sua mão fechada em punho, como antes haviam feito. Naruto tocou cada uma e sentiu como se todas as células de seu corpo fosse irromper em chamas, mas resistiu. Ao tocar a última, que era Nanabi, simplesmente perdeu os sentidos. Estavam todos dentro dele agora."_

* * *

Abriu lentamente os olhos e encarou os bijuus. Então era isso. Não era apenas Jinchuuriki de Kurama agora, mas de todos eles.

Por um instante imaginou como seria sua vida dali em diante, já que ser Jinchuuriki de apenas um bijuu já era, como diria Shikamaru, problemático, imagine-se então de oito.

Mas não era hora para isso, precisava de respostas.

Encarou Son Goku, determinado a ter respostas para as questões que o atormentavam desde que se lembrara da batalha, e fez a primeira que mais o atormentava:

— Como fui capaz de usar o Katon? Meu elemento sempre foi Fuuton*... Sei que alguns shinobis podem dominar um segundo elemento, mas nunca treinei pra isso... Nem mesmo tentei!

— O Rikudou Sennin sempre pode combinar todos os elementos — disse Son — então...

— Mas eu não tenho esse poder, desde o Rikudou Sennin, nenhum shinobi teve... — Interrompeu Naruto, mas sem dar importância a esse comentário, Son completou:

— ... obviamente também podia utilizar cada elemento em separado.

Sem entender muito bem onde Son queria chegar com esse comentário, Naruto perguntou:

— Mas o que o poder do Rikudou Sennin tem a ver comigo? Eu nunca tive nenhum poder além de meu próprio e de Kurama, nunca fui um shinobi que se destacasse por habilidades que nasceram comigo, sempre precisei trabalhar duro para chegar aonde cheguei, o que...

— Acredito que sua linhagem seja mais avançada do que sempre imaginou, — interrompeu Shukaku com ar pensativo, fazendo Naruto arrepiar-se, pois se lembrou de quando enfrentou Gaara durante o ataque a Konoha — afinal, você pertence ao clã Uzumaki, que originou-se de descendentes do Rikudou Sennin, e sempre foram especialistas em selamento, quanto ao clã Namikaze...

— Matte* 'ttebayo! — Interrompeu Naruto, lembrando-se de mais uma pergunta que o atormentava. — Foi por isso, por causa de meu clã, que soube o que fazer quando... Foi por isso que soube como selar Madara?

— Na verdade a ideia foi minha. — Disse Kurama. — A passei a você durante a luta, não sabia como fazer aquilo, mas sabia que você conseguiria...

— NANI*? Como assim? Como poderia saber que eu conseguiria? — Naruto estava ainda mais aturdido do que no momento em que fez o jutsu. — Aqueles selos... Nem imagino de onde tirei aquilo!

— Está em seu sangue, em seu espírito. Como você acha que os primeiros jutsus foram criados? Não havia ninguém para ensiná-los. Digamos que foram criados usando o mesmo que você naquele momento... Instinto? Se é que podemos chamar assim... O que você acha Son? — Perguntou Kokuo, o Gobi, falando pela primeira vez.

— Acho que essa é a melhor explicação para isso... Mas sabe, Naruto? Também não temos todas as respostas. Temos que seguir nossos instintos quanto a isso tudo, e os meus me dizem que a hora chegou. — Son disse, olhando seriamente para Naruto, que após esse comentário, sentiu sua cabeça completamente vazia de pensamentos.

— Que hora? — Perguntou Naruto após alguns instantes. Essa conversa não estava fazendo sentido nenhum para ele.

— Quando estava próximo da... — Kurama começou, dando uma pequena pausa como se pensasse melhor no que diria — de nos deixar, o Rikudou Sennin nos revelou sua profecia. Como contamos antes, ele nos disse que chegaria o momento em que estaríamos todos juntos novamente, como um, mas disse também que quando esse dia chegasse, nos seria mostrado um novo caminho, um caminho justo. E que nesse caminho descobriríamos o que é o verdadeiro poder.

— Durante todos esses anos aguardamos um sinal de que isso fosse acontecer, mas acho que, com o tempo, perdemos todas as esperanças de esse dia chegar, e com ela, todos os sentimentos bons que faziam com que ficássemos juntos, como o sábio queria quando nos criou. — Disse Shukaku.

— Até agora. — Son falou, ainda encarando seriamente Naruto, deixando-o um pouco desconfortável. Seu desconforto foi ainda maior quando percebeu que todos os bijuus pareciam emocionados quando falavam do Rikudou Sennin.

— C-certo... vocês estão agora, quase todos, juntos aqui, mas ainda assim eu não entendo exatamente onde eu entro nessa história. — Naruto disse confuso. Só de imaginar que o Rikudou Sennin havia feito uma profecia onde ele se encaixava, se enchia de orgulho, mas não sabia o que deveria fazer quanto a isso.

— Parece que você deverá ser a pessoa a nos mostrar esse novo caminho, Naruto, e terminar algo o que o sábio não teve tempo de completar. — Matatabi, novamente o olhando com certo carinho, opinou.

Essa declaração deixou Naruto completamente sem fala. Ele apenas abriu a boca e encarou cada um dos bijuus para tentar descobrir onde exatamente estava a piada. Ele, completar o que o Sábio dos Seis Caminhos não conseguiu? Logo ele que sempre foi visto como o maior cabeça-oca da história de Konoha? E não só de sua vila, diga-se de passagem. Por todos os lugares onde passou sempre foi chamado de idiota, e agora isso? Claro que sempre acreditou que realizaria seu sonho de ser Hokage, de um jeito ou de outro, mas isso era muito diferente. Muito maior.

Então lembrou-se da profecia do Oogama Sennin* a Jiraya. Isso já era muito maior do que ser Hokage e proteger sua vila e as pessoas que amava. Fechando os olhos, respirou fundo.

— Yosh'! — Falou com mais determinação do que usara até então, encarando cada um dos bijuus. — Vou precisar da ajuda de vocês para isso.

Kurama deu uma gargalhada fazendo Naruto olhá-lo com irritação, mas antes que ele pudesse reclamar, a raposa disse:

— Esse é o Naruto que eu conheço! Mas você sabe qual é esse objetivo que o Rikudou Sennin não alcançou?

— Pelo menos isso eu posso responder, dattebayo! E você também pode, já que sabe da profecia do Ero-Sennin e conheceu o Rikudou Sennin! — Respondeu Naruto, agora já animado.

— E qual seria esse objetivo, gaki? — Perguntou Kurama.

— Mostrar a vocês o caminho certo é apenas uma parte desse objetivo e não deixar que continuem sendo usados como armas pelos shinobis e possam ser livres novamente será uma consequência. — Naruto estava sério.

— Aonde quer chegar com isso, Naruto? — Kurama também o encarava com seriedade, já que o fato de serem usados pelos shinobis como armas sempre foi o maior problema dos bijuus.

— O meu objetivo, ou melhor, o nosso objetivo, e que também era o desejo do Rikudou Sennin, é trazer a paz ao mundo shinobi!

Naruto foi encarado por todos os bijuus de forma estranha. Lembravam-se de que realmente esse sempre foi o maior objetivo de seu criador, seu mestre, seu pai. O sábio os tratava como filhos, ensinando o certo e o errado, e sempre falando de seus sonhos. Mas com o passar dos anos, centenas de anos, todos acabaram por perder as esperanças e, como havia dito Shukaku, todos os sentimentos bons que o sábio lhes havia ensinado, foram corroídos por ressentimento, ira e ódio. Serem capturados e usados pelos shinobis como armas apenas alimentou esse ódio. Agora, diante de si, tinham um rapaz, pouco mais que um menino, fazendo nascer no coração de cada um, uma centelha de esperança. E se deram conta: sim, tinham um coração, e ainda capaz desse sentimento.

— Naruto! — Kurama o chamou em um tom baixo, como se estivesse reprimindo algum tipo de emoção. — Se você conseguir cumprir o que está se propondo, talvez um dia eu fique grato ao Yondaime* por me selar em você...

Ouvir isso de Kurama deixou Naruto com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Respondeu com a voz um pouco rouca e em tom baixo, devido ao aperto que sentia na garganta:

— Farei com que seja grato ao Yondaime! É uma promessa!

.

.

.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

*Baka = Idiota

*Bijuu Dama = Ataque supremo dos bijuus e que podia ser dominado por um Jinchuuriki

*Déjà vu = Sensação de já ter visto alguma situação ou pessoa anteriormente

*Fuuton = Elemento Vento

*Gaki = Moleque

*Gedou Mazou = Estátua demoníaca gigante onde a Akatsuki selava os bijuus para dar origem ao Juubi

*Genjutsu = Técnica de ilusão

*Hiraishin no Jutsu = Técnica de tele transporte utilizada pelo Yondaime Hokage

*Iryo-nin = Ninja médico

*Juubi = Dez Caudas

*KatonElemento fogo

*Kohaku No Johei = Pote Purificador de Âmbar. Ele estava em poder da Vila Oculta da Nuvem e era usado para selar a Hachibi quando esta saia de controle antes de ser selada em Killer Bee. Foi usado na guerra para selar um dos Irmãos de Ouro e Prata, que carregava o poder da Kyuubi

*Matte (yo) = Espere

*Nani = O quê?

*Oogama Sennin – Sábio líder dos sapos, que fez a profecia de Jiraya e de Naruto

*Rikudou Sennin = Sábio dos Seis Caminhos

*Shinobi = Ninja

*Yondaime = Quarto (Hokage)

**Lista de Bijuus**

Ichibi (Uma cauda) — Shukaku

Nibi (Duas Caudas) — Matatabi

Sanbi (Três Caudas) — Isobu

Yonbi (Quatro Caudas) — Son Goku

Gobi (Cinco Caudas) — Kokuo

Rokubi (Seis Caudas) — Saiken

Nanabi (Sete Caudas) — Choumei

Hachibi (Oito Caudas) — Gyuuki

Kyuubi (Nove Caudas) — Kurama


	2. Chapter 2

Boa leitura!

.

.

.

* * *

**II – Poder Desconhecido**

* * *

— Bem, tem muitas outras coisas que eu gostaria de perguntar a vocês, mas eu acho que podem esperar. — Disse Naruto, encarando os bijuus. — Mas agora eu preciso saber como estão meus amigos!

Fechou novamente os olhos e saiu daquele aparente estado de transe em que se encontrava e novamente sentiu dor por todo o corpo, porém no meio da dor teve uma sensação estranha, reconfortante, um calor que sentira apenas em duas ocasiões na vida, porém bem mais fraca. Essa sensação parecia irradiar de uma de suas mãos para todo o corpo, fazendo com que ansiasse por mais.

Abriu lentamente os olhos, dessa vez para a realidade fora de sua própria mente. Sentiu-se deitado em uma superfície dura e irregular. Sua visão estava embaçada, então piscou duas vezes, tentando enxergar ao redor. A primeira coisa que viu foi uma cascata de cabelos pretos como a noite, ainda molhados pela chuva, que parecia já ter parado. O rosto da pessoa ao qual pertenciam estava oculto por eles, pois encontrava-se de cabeça baixa, aparentemente encarando a mão que segurava. Mas ele conhecia aqueles cabelos negros.

— Hinata. — Parecia que, naquele momento, sua voz se recusava a sair além de um sussurro.

Ela ergueu rápido a cabeça, o encarando com certo susto nos olhos. Corou e tentou soltar sua mão, mas ele deu um leve aperto, indicando que não queria que ela fizesse isso. Ela corou mais ainda, porém deu um pequeno sorriso, desviando os olhos novamente para sua mão entre as dela.

— Naruto-kun. Como está se sentindo? — Perguntou baixo e sem gaguejar, o que, em sua opinião, era um grande avanço.

— Ainda não sei bem...

— EI, ELE ACORDOU! — Alguém gritou próximo a eles, fazendo a cabeça de Naruto latejar em protesto.

Soltando um pequeno gemido ele olhou ao redor e viu vários de seus amigos e muitos desconhecidos formando um círculo em torno dele e de Hinata. Corou um pouco, se perguntando como não os havia notado antes. Relutantemente soltou a mão de Hinata e fez força para se sentar. Seu corpo ainda parecia estar sendo perfurado por milhares de agulhas em brasa, mas quando sentiu as mãos suaves de Hinata em seus ombros o ajudando a levantar, eram como um bálsamo onde tocavam. Corou ainda mais ao ver que Neji e Hiashi, o pai de Hinata, encontravam-se entre as pessoas ao redor, além uns dois ou três Hyuugas desconhecidos.

— Pensei que fosse morrer dessa vez Naruto. — Disse Kiba, o autor do grito anterior.

— Eu não... — pigarreou, percebendo que sua voz quase não saia — eu não morro tão fácil assim.

— NARUTOOOO! — Sakura estava se aproximando, empurrando e acotovelando as pessoas que se aglomeravam à sua volta. Quando conseguiu chegar até onde estava, lançou-se sobre ele o abraçando forte pelo pescoço e o fazendo gemer de dor mais uma vez. Ela chorava e o apertava cada vez mais.

— Itai*, Sakura-chan... — disse Naruto, mas ele percebeu que o que mais doeu não foi seu corpo onde Sakura o havia atingido, mas algo dentro dele, ao sentir que aquele calor reconfortante em seus ombros se fora. Olhou ao redor e viu Hinata já em pé entre seu primo e seu pai. Seu coração havia disparado quando Sakura o abraçou daquela maneira, mas não teve uma sensação tão boa quanto esperava.

— Nunca mais me assuste desse jeito Naruto! — Sakura falava entre as lágrimas, ainda sem largá-lo. Era uma sensação estranha a que ele sentia, e se perguntava o porquê do toque da pessoa por quem ele era apaixonado desde criança, não ser tão bom quanto o que ele sentia em sua mão há pouco. — Seu corpo parecia que ia entrar em combustão quando absorveu todos aqueles bijuus! Porque fez aquilo?

Naruto mais sentiu do que viu que aquela pergunta incomodava a todos que se encontravam ouvindo a conversa. Quando os bijuus o contaram sobre a profecia do Rikudou Sennin, havia mais uma vez sido dentro de sua mente, então ninguém sabia realmente o motivo daquilo. Um murmúrio de vozes curiosas e assustadas encheu o ar. Afastando Sakura de seu pescoço, a segurou pelos ombros, e encarando seus olhos com seriedade, falou em voz alta para que a resposta fosse dirigida não apenas a ela, mas a todos à volta:

— Porque esse é o meu destino!

Seguiu-se um silêncio aturdido, onde obviamente as pessoas tentavam assimilar o que ele dissera. Uma voz que ele conhecia bem disse calmamente, quebrando o silêncio:

— Pensei que não acreditasse em destino, Naruto. — Era Neji, que até então se mantivera a pequena distância, apenas escutando atentamente tudo o que era dito.

Apesar de ainda se sentir fraco e cheio de dores, Naruto forçou-se a levantar, pois sabia que deveria responder à pergunta de Neji olhando em seus olhos.

— Não acredito em um destino que nos é imposto, Neji, mas quando ele se apresenta e nos dá a opção de escolha. Eu escolhi aceitar o meu destino para acabar com o sofrimento e a dor que a guerra causa a meus amigos, à Konoha e a todo o mundo shinobi.

— E onde isso se encaixa ao se tornar Jinchuuriki de oito bijuus Naruto? — Gaara aproximava-se calmamente, acompanhado pelos outros Kages e Killer Bee, porém mais uma vez Tsunade não estava entre eles, o que incomodou Naruto. Mas no momento ficou feliz em ver que seu amigo estava bem, apenas com alguns arranhões e cortes nos braços e rosto, que aparentemente já estavam sendo curados com o poder de sua areia.

— Gaara! Que bom que está bem! — Disse Naruto aproximando-se de Gaara e lhe dando um forte abraço, o que surpreendeu tanto o próprio Gaara quanto vários shinobis que presenciavam a cena. Mas logo que a surpresa de Gaara passou, ele retribuiu ao abraço. Afastando-se um pouco, mas mantendo as mãos nos ombros de Naruto, abriu um pequeno sorriso e disse:

— Digo o mesmo... irmão.

O rosto de Naruto abriu-se em um enorme sorriso ao ouvir essas palavras, mas que morreu instantaneamente ao ouvir as palavras do Raikage:

— Responda à pergunta do Kazekage, e nos diga o que pretende acumulando todo o poder que pertencia às cinco nações apenas em Konoha. Acha mesmo que poderá controlar todos eles sendo quem é? Eles são massas de puro ódio!

Naruto se irritou profundamente, primeiramente pelo Raikage afirmar que ele estava querendo acumular poder para sua vila, mas principalmente por afirmar que os bijuus de alguma forma poderiam pertencer aos shinobis. Sentiu que os bijuus se agitavam, mas respirou fundo e respondeu calmamente, mesmo fervendo por dentro:

— Antes de mais nada, Raikage-_sama_, — frisou o "sama" com certa ironia, o que surpreendeu os amigos que o ouviam, pois nunca imaginaram que Naruto fosse capaz de usar esse tom, fosse com quem fosse — estou feliz que também esteja bem. Agora, respondendo à pergunta de Gaara, estou apenas cumprindo duas profecias que se referem a mim. Quanto à sua dúvida, primeiro tenho que dizer que os bijuus não pertencem a ninguém. Eles são seres que foram trazidos a esse mundo com um propósito, que foi completamente esquecido quando os shinobis que tinham esse mesmo pensamento que você tem, começaram a usá-los como armas e aprisioná-los, sem levar em consideração que, apesar de serem muito poderosos, também sentiam dor e revolta, como qualquer um de nós. Eles estão dentro de mim agora, não para serem controlados, mas por vontade própria. Nenhum deles foi aprisionado, até mesmo a Kyuubi está livre de qualquer selamento agora. E não estou pensando em acumular poder apenas para Konoha, meu objetivo ao fazer o que fiz é proteger os bijuus e o mundo shinobi da ganância e sede de poder que ainda existe em algumas pessoas!

Enquanto ouvia o pequeno discurso de Naruto, o rosto do Raikage foi se contorcendo em uma careta de raiva, que explodiu ao ouvir seu final.

— Ora, seu moleque insolente! — O Raikage ativou seu poder, pronto para atacá-lo. Vários shinobis assustaram-se com sua atitude e também prepararam-se, sacando armas e ativando seus jutsus. Kira A lançou-se sobre Naruto antes que alguém pudesse reagir, porém sem que qualquer ação pudesse ser tomada, todos sentiram uma onda de chakra os atingir, paralisando-os, e também ao ataque do Raikage. Foi como se o tempo houvesse parado, todos se olhavam sem poder se mexer, vendo a mão do Raikage, carregada de chakra a menos de cinco centímetros do rosto de Naruto. Os que possuíam doujutsu ou algum outro tipo de poder sensorial olharam assustados para os olhos de Naruto, que apresentava um padrão estranho. Suas íris azuis estavam avermelhadas e emitiam uma leve luz. Os mais próximos dele puderam identificar padrões circulares nelas.

Assim como começou, esse poder sumiu, e imediatamente todos voltaram a se mexer, menos Kira A. Naruto levantou uma de suas mãos e segurou a mão do Raikage. Repentinamente todo o poder que envolvia seu corpo sumiu, como se fosse sugado pela mão de Naruto.

Nesse momento tentáculos envolveram o Raikage.

— Você continua o mesmo, irmão, konoyarou*, bakayarou*! — Killer Bee continuou segurando-o até que ele se acalmasse um pouco. — O garoto está certo, ok? Essa guerra só provou que ele não está blefando, yeah!

Vendo que todos que presenciaram essa situação estavam dispostos a defender Naruto, inclusive seus subordinados, o Raikage não teve escolha, a não ser respirar fundo e se controlar. Ainda estava irritado com as palavras de Naruto e confuso com que aconteceu, porém lembrando-se também do que viu nos olhos de seu oponente, pensou melhor em quais ações deveria tomar a seguir. No fundo sabia que foi a ambição por poder que levou todas as nações às guerras anteriores, culminando nessa que eles acabaram de vencer.

— Precisamos reunir os Kages e conversar sobre esse assunto. — Disse apenas, antes de virar as costas e se retirar bufando.

Todos observaram em silêncio a retirada do Raikage e depois voltaram seus olhos para Naruto.

— O que foi? — Perguntou Naruto confuso com aqueles olhares sobre ele.

— Como você fez aquilo? — Perguntou Gaara o olhando fixamente. — Como parou o Raikage? E não só a ele...

— Er... eu não sei. Só pensei que não queria que mais ninguém se machucasse e muito menos queria levar um soco daqueles, mas realmente não sei como fiz. Deve ter sido o poder dos bijuus...

— Hum, pode ser, mas não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora. Você precisa descansar e se recuperar. — Gaara achou melhor mudar de assunto e não falar disso na frente de todos aqueles shinobis. O que todos viram, ou imaginavam que viram, era uma coisa impossível.

— Hai, estou mesmo precisando descansar. Aliás, Sakura-chan, e o Sasuke? Como ele está?

Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso de lado e respondeu:

— Ele está bem agora. Consegui cuidar de seus ferimentos, mas ele está muito fraco. Ainda não recuperou a consciência, mas vai ficar bem.

Ao lado de Gaara, o velho Tsuchikage foi o primeiro a falar.

— Esse rapaz Jinchuuriki me lembra muito você, jovem Kazekage.

— Naruto é muito mais que um Jinchuuriki, Tsuchikage-sama. Foi ele que me salvou da escuridão e me fez ter sonhos novamente. Ele é mais que um irmão para mim. — Gaara respondeu a observação do Tsuchikage em voz baixa, mas foi ouvido pela Mizukage, que estava ao lado de ambos.

— Bem, esse garoto tem muito potencial, além de ser kawaii*. — A Mizukage fez esse comentário em voz alta, arrancando risos de vários shinobis e uma cor escarlate do rosto de Naruto. Com uma risada sem graça e coçando a nuca ele os encarou e imediatamente lembrou-se de algo.

— Onde está Tsunade baa-chan*? — Olhou para Sakura que abaixou a cabeça e parecia com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Ela se sacrificou para nos salvar, Naruto. — Gaara respondeu, também baixando a cabeça, sendo acompanhado nesse gesto pelos outros Kages.

Por um instante Naruto ficou em choque, não podia acreditar que havia perdido mais uma pessoa importante em sua vida. Caiu de joelhos, com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos arregalados. Ficou um instante assim, enquanto tentava assimilar aquela verdade, mas não podia aceitar. Socou o chão com força, fazendo com que filetes de sangue escorressem por seus dedos.

— Não... — disse baixo, enquanto lágrimas de tristeza banhavam seu rosto. — Não, não, NÃO! — A última palavra foi um grito torturado.

Ninguém que assistia àquela cena conseguiu deixar de se comover. Ele chorava com tamanho abandono que ficou claro, mesmo para os que não sabiam de sua relação, que Tsunade era mais que apenas a Hokage de Konoha para Naruto. Era uma segunda mãe.

Já em lágrimas, Sakura e Hinata se aproximaram de Naruto, ajoelhando-se, cada uma de um lado e o envolvendo em um abraço cheio de sofrimento pela dor de seu herói.

Naruto sentiu braços o envolverem, mas naquele momento, nem mesmo isso foi capaz de aplacar sua dor. Encostou o rosto no ombro de Hinata, sem nem se dar conta de quem se tratava, sentindo dedos acariciarem seus cabelos. Ainda chorava como nunca antes havia feito, nem mesmo quando perdeu o Ero-Sennin.

— Ei, Naruto. — Uma voz dentro dele fez com que abrisse os olhos para o lugar onde se encontravam os bijuus. Olhou para Kurama, que era quem o chamava, com o rosto ainda banhado em lágrimas, mas não respondeu. — Acho que talvez você possa fazer alguma coisa quanto a isso.

Esse comentário por fim conseguiu arrancar alguma reação de Naruto, além daquele choro descontrolado.

— O que quer dizer? — Sua voz ainda estava embargada e mal passava de um murmúrio.

— Lembra-se de Nagato? Da conversa que tiveram e de tudo o que aconteceu após a destruição de Konoha? — Kurama perguntou em voz baixa. O sofrimento de Naruto era tão intenso que estava afetando os bijuus.

Por algum motivo, essa pergunta fez com que Naruto se lembrasse de Kakashi e aquele dia voltou à sua mente. Quando chegou à vila, Kakashi estava morto, tinha certeza disso e, no entanto...

Uma esperança surgiu em seu coração, mas foi apagada quase imediatamente.

— Mas aquele poder morreu com Nagato, ninguém mais tem o Rinnegan, e mesmo que tivesse, pelo que Nagato disse, aquele jutsu só pode ser usado para mortes muito recentes, e até que encontrássemos alguém...

— Garoto, não seja tão lerdo. Sentimos que você despertou esse poder, não percebeu também? — Perguntou Son. — Como acha que parou o ataque do Raikage e imobilizou todos os outros que estavam perto de você?

— O-o que? O poder do Rinnegan... mas isso é impossível! — Naruto estava certo que os bijuus haviam enlouquecido. — De onde tiraram essa ideia?

— Nós conhecemos muito bem esse poder, Naruto. E foi ele que despertou durante o ataque do Raikage. — Matatabi afirmou com tamanha confiança que fez a esperança renascer no coração de Naruto.

— Certo, mas... eu ainda estou fraco, e nem sei como fazer isso! — Lembrou-se que aquele jutsu foi o que tirou a vida de Nagato, mas Konan havia dito que isso só aconteceu porque ele já estava fraco demais.

— E pra que acha que estamos aqui, gaki? — Kurama perguntou. — E quanto a como fazê-lo... bem, eu acredito em você!

_Eu acredito em você. Eu acredito em você._

Aquela frase ecoou em sua mente, junto com a voz de seu pai, e também de Jiraya. E de Tsunade. E Kakashi.

Fechou os olhos por um instante, se lembrando do que Nagato havia feito e de suas palavras. Parecia um tipo de invocação. Abriu novamente os olhos e ergueu a cabeça.

— Yosh'! — Sua voz e seu rosto expressavam determinação. — Vamos fazer isso!

Voltando à sua consciência, abriu os olhos e sentiu que suas lágrimas haviam cessado. Levantou o rosto do ombro de Hinata, só então se dando conta que era ela que o confortava. Novamente ela esta lá para ele. Abriu um pequeno sorriso para ela.

— Arigatou, Hinata, Sakura-chan.

Sakura, que ainda o abraçava levantou a cabeça, que estava apoiada em seu ombro, estranhando que seu amigo houvesse se recuperado tão rápido. Ele se levantou e as ajudou a também ficarem de pé, dizendo com uma voz estranha e o semblante agora sério:

— Levem-me até onde está a Tsunade baa-chan, onegai.

Ninguém estava entendendo aquela reação, porém não discutiram. Sakura foi à frente, sendo seguida por Naruto, Hinata e os Kages. Vendo-os se afastar, seus amigos de Konoha logo os seguiram se entreolhando. Estavam curiosos e também receosos sobre a atitude de Naruto.

Andaram alguns metros até chegar onde se encontrava Tsunade. Ajoelhada ao lado dela e com o rosto banhado em lágrimas estava Shizune. O corpo de Tsunade estava envolto por Katsuyu*, que soluçava baixinho, num choro sem lágrimas e parecia incapaz de se afastar dela. Ao sentir a aproximação de Naruto, ela começou a soluçar ainda mais, mas conseguiu dizer num lamento entrecortado, como se pedisse desculpas:

— Eu tentei... tentei curá-la... seu corpo estava muito ferido... só pude trazê-la de volta!

Naruto ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo de Tsunade, em frente a Shizune. Ao vê-la daquele jeito, sentiu seus olhos queimarem, mas não choraria agora. Precisava tentar. Perguntou à Katsuyu, em uma voz baixa, para não fazê-la ter outro acesso de soluços:

— Como está o corpo dela? Muito ferido ainda?

Aquela pergunta causou certa consternação em torno deles. Sem saber o propósito da pergunta, seus amigos imaginaram que Naruto estava fora de si, sem querer aceitar a morte de Tsunade e imaginando que ela ainda podia ser curada. Sakura tocou levemente seu ombro.

— Naruto... — não conseguiu completar, sua voz se quebrou num soluço.

— Está tudo bem, Sakura-chan. — Voltou sua atenção novamente a Katsuyu. — E então?

— Seu corpo está bem, inteiro de novo, mas não há como...

Naruto não esperou que ela completasse. Era tudo o que precisava saber, que Tsunade não sofreria demais por conta de ferimentos graves quando acordasse. Se acordasse... Afastando esse pensamento negativo, Naruto juntou suas mãos como vira Nagato fazer. Reuniu todo chakra que foi capaz. Os bijuus ajudavam. Então ele sentiu novamente aquele poder estranho que sentira antes, ao parar o Raikage. Fechou os olhos e continuou se concentrando. Sabia o que precisava fazer durante uma invocação, pois era isso que achava que fosse.

Ninguém dizia nada em volta dele. Achavam que Naruto estava realmente perdendo a razão, não aceitando a morte de Tsunade, mas não ousavam interferir, pois também sentiam aquele estranho poder emanando dele.

— Gedou: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu*! — Naruto recitou, enquanto em sua mente ecoavam as mesmas palavras, na voz de Nagato.

Ao ouvir essas palavras algumas pessoas ofegaram, mas ele nem mesmo tentou identificar quem seriam. Abriu seus olhos para ver se alguma coisa havia acontecido e ofegou também. A vários metros de onde se encontravam, viu uma figura emergir lentamente da terra. Era enorme, e quando estava completa, abriu a boca de uma maneira assustadora. Por um instante achou que havia feito uma besteira, e que agora todos fossem morrer. Encarava aquela imagem com os olhos arregalados, e percebendo seu olhar, muitos se viraram naquela direção, mas aparentemente apenas ele podia enxergá-la, pois se viraram novamente para ele, o encarando com curiosidade. Nesse momento, da boca aberta da figura, começaram a sair raios de luz que se espalhavam por todos os lados. Aparentemente essas luzes sim, podiam ser vistas por todos, pois se seguiram exclamações por todo o local, e não apenas em volta deles. Parecia que todas as pessoas que se encontravam no que antes fora o palco da batalha e consequente carnificina, estavam agora assustadas com alguma coisa.

À sua frente, o corpo de Tsunade começou a brilhar com uma luz verde intensa. Ficou assim por alguns momentos, e quando parou, ela abriu os olhos encarando confusa todos a seu redor.

Naruto já estava com um imenso sorriso, e as lágrimas, dessa vez de felicidade, lavavam mais uma vez seu rosto.

— Eu... consegui! — Foi a última coisa que conseguiu dizer antes de cair desacordado ao lado de Tsunade.

.

.

.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

*Baa-chan = maneira informal de chamá-la de vovó

*Bakayarou = seu idiota

*Gedou: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu = jutsu usado por Nagato para trazer os mortos de volta à vida depois da destruição de Konoha

*Itai = Exclamação de dor, como "ai!"

*Katsuyu = lesma invocação de Tsunade

*Kawaii = bonitinho; fofo; encantador

*Konoyarou = seu tolo

**Lista de Kages**

Hokage (Konoha/Folha) — Tsunade

Kazekage (Suna/Areia) — Gaara

Raikage (Kumo/Nuvem) — Kira A

Mizukage (Kiri/Névoa) — Mei

Tsuchikage (Iwa/Pedra) — Onoki


	3. Chapter 3

Como era de se esperar (ou não) depois da primeira postagem dessa história, demorei mais do que deveria para postar os caps, estão hoje, excepcionalmente estarei postando os 3 primeiros ao mesmo tempo.

Boa leitura!

.

.

.

* * *

**III – Uma Importante Escolha**

* * *

Naruto abriu os olhos e se viu encarando o teto branco de um quarto. Olhando em volta, percebeu que era uma enfermaria improvisada, pois viu outra cama além da que ele estava, separada da sua por uma cortina. Na única parte da outra cama que ficava visível para ele, encontravam-se pés cobertos por um lençol. Perguntou-se quem seria, mas sem grande curiosidade. Tinha outras coisas em que pensar.

Lembrava-se de ter desmaiado de novo após usar aquele jutsu.

— Kuso*! Isso já está ficando chato!

Porém conseguira trazer Tsunade de volta, e isso fez nascer um sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto. Não sabia quanto tempo havia ficado desacordado dessa vez. Pensou em se levantar e tentar descobrir, mas viu por uma pequena fresta na cortina da janela ao lado de sua cama um céu estrelado, e pelo silêncio que o cercava, imaginou que estaria no meio da madrugada. Suspirou derrotado por ter que esperar, mas logo em seguida teve uma ideia que ele considerou brilhante. Fechou os olhos e o chamou.

— Kurama! Ei, Kurama, acorda!

Com um grunhido, a raposa abriu os olhos. Deu um bocejo que poderia ter engolido Naruto apenas com a sucção do ar a sua volta, se logo depois não fosse jogado longe quando esse mesmo ar foi expelido.

— Então, você finalmente acordou!

— Itai! Cuidado com isso! — Disse, levantando-se e se aproximando novamente de Kurama. Olhou em volta e ficou apreensivo. — Onde estão os outros?

— Dormindo por aí. Sua cabeça é grande e vazia, então tem bastante espaço.

— Baka, vou te falar o que é grande e vazia... Ku-bi*! — Naruto disse separando as sílabas e com um sorriso maldoso.

— Ei!

Ouviram-se alguns risinhos em torno deles. Olhando em volta, Naruto viu que os outros bijuus haviam se aproximado.

— Sabe Kurama, acho que esse apelido combina bem com você! — Son Goku deu uma gargalhada, deixando Kurama ainda mais irritado e arrancando risadas dos outros bijuus. Kurama bufou.

Naruto apenas olhava aquilo com um leve sorriso nos lábios e um brilho nos olhos. Percebendo sua expressão, Matatabi perguntou a ele:

— Porque essa cara, Naruto?

— É bom ver vocês, assim, rindo e brincando. Fico feliz com isso.

— Você nos deu muita paz, gaki. Dentro de você só tem bons sentimentos. Acho que isso nos faltou durante muito tempo. — Son disse isso olhando em volta, mas sua expressão demonstrava que ainda faltava alguma coisa.

Naruto ficou um pouco incomodado com isso, mas antes precisava saber de uma coisa.

— Ei, Kurama, quanto tempo fiquei fora do ar dessa vez?

— Como quer que eu saiba? Nos primeiros dias ainda dava para saber, mas depois de algum tempo fica difícil continuar contando o tempo. Aqui dentro é meio entediante, sabe?

— COMO ASSIM NOS PRIMEIROS DIAS?! — A boca de Naruto abriu-se com o espanto. Por mais graves que fossem seus ferimentos nunca havia ficado desacordado por mais de um dia. Preso em uma cama de hospital sim, graças à Sakura e Tsunade, mas desacordado?

— Acho que já deve fazer mais de uma semana... — Matatabi falou num tom de voz baixo, para tentar acalmá-lo, mas não funcionou, ainda continuava aturdido. Naruto caiu sentado no chão, tentando assimilar essa informação.

— Mas, mas...

— Aquele jutsu é muito perigoso, Naruto, você já estava esgotado e nós também. Caso não estivéssemos, poderíamos ter ajudado a recuperar seu corpo mais rápido, mas também precisávamos de descanso. — Mais uma vez Matatabi falou calmamente.

— Naruhodo*. Só fiquei surpreso. Meus amigos devem ter ficado preocupados.

— É, ficaram mesmo. Até aquele Uchiha idiota ficava parado ao seu lado te olhando. Achei que ele fosse tentar alguma coisa. — Kurama falou com raiva. Ainda não engolia muito bem os Uchiha.

— O que? O Sasuke veio me ver?

— Pois é, veio. Mas a presença dele continua próxima. Fique atento. Talvez ele só não tenha te atacado ainda por que você estava apagado. — Não olhava para Naruto quando disse isso, mas dava para perceber a preocupação em sua voz.

— Daijoubu*, Kurama, não acho que ele vá fazer isso agora. — Naruto parecia confiante.

— Tenho minhas dúvidas. Não se esqueça da profecia do sábio do Monte Myoboku.

Essa observação trouxe um certo peso ao peito de Naruto. Realmente havia esquecido a droga da profecia.

— E que profecia é essa, Kurama? — Son Goku perguntou curioso.

— Ele disse que eu teria que enfrentar um jovem cujo poder residia em seus olhos... — O próprio Naruto respondeu de cabeça baixa.

— Bom, ele teria que ser bem idiota para querer enfrentá-lo agora, não acha? — Shukaku se pronunciou. — Você tem um poder muito maior do que qualquer Uchiha imprestável.

— Vocês não gostam mesmo dos Uchiha... — Naruto disse isso com pequeno sorriso, mas estava preocupado.

— E temos algum motivo para gostar? A ideia inicial de capturar os bijuus e usá-los em guerras partiu do primeiro Uchiha. E desde então eles sempre foram nossos piores inimigos. — Isobu explicou.

— Como assim do primeiro Uchiha? Eu achei que o problema com os Uchiha era especificamente de Kurama, e principalmente com Madara!

— Pois engana-se, Naruto. Acredito que você deve conhecer a história de como surgiram os desentendimentos entre os Uchiha e os Senju... — Isobu perguntou.

Naruto apenas assentiu. Já ouvira aquela história. Os Uchiha eram descendentes do filho mais velho do Sábio dos Seis Caminhos, e os Senju do mais novo. Quando teve que escolher alguém para substituí-lo, o Sábio escolheu o mais novo, que queria a paz, tanto quanto o pai, mas o mais velho não se conformou com isso, iniciando assim uma disputa que perdurou por várias gerações.

— A ideia de nos usar nessa disputa de família, foi do filho mais velho do Rikudou Sennin, o primeiro portador do Sharingan. O primeiro Uchiha. — Dava para perceber a raiva na voz de Isobu quando pronunciou aquele nome.

Naruto suspirou. Percebeu que seu problema seria muito maior que apenas reintegrar Sasuke à Konoha. Não sabia ainda como as coisas estavam agora, mas já imaginava que teria que convencer os Kages a aceitar Sasuke. Claro que provavelmente ele teria que cumprir algum tipo de pena por seus crimes, mas saber que seus maiores inimigos estavam dentro dele... Isso era tenso.

Resolveu mudar de assunto no momento, pois percebeu que todos os bijuus estavam incomodados.

— Bem, vamos deixar os Uchiha pra lá, por hora. Son, agora a pouco você disse uma coisa que não me pareceu muito sincera...

— E o que foi, gaki? — Pareceu confuso. Imaginava que fosse alguma coisa referente à história dos Uchiha ainda, apesar de Naruto dizer que deixaria esse assunto de lado.

— Quando você disse que dentro de mim encontraram paz... não parecia muito satisfeito com isso.

— Ah, sim... Não é nada, apenas que, às vezes, paz demais pode ser um pouco... monótona. — Son falou olhando para o lado.

— O que ele quer dizer é que aqui dentro é um bocado chato, sabe? — Com uma risada, Kurama externou o que todos achavam.

— É, me lembro que você já expressou essa opinião, Kurama, mas o que quer que eu faça? Engula um tabuleiro de shougi* para vocês terem um passatempo? — Naruto olhava irritado para Kurama. Queria fazer alguma coisa por eles, mas não tinha ideia do quê.

Risadas de todos os bijuus ecoaram na cabeça de Naruto, deixando-o ainda mais irritado.

— Seria engraçado ver você tentar! — Son disse em meio a risadas.

— Não precisa chegar a tanto, Naruto... — Matatabi tentava conter a risada com a imagem que lhe veio à mente. — Estamos dentro de sua cabeça agora, você pode fazer o que quiser!

Aquela resposta acalmou um pouco Naruto e ele resolveu tentar alguma coisa. Mas não sabia por onde começar.

— Certo. O que vocês querem que eu faça?

— Um lago, bem grande! Sinto falta da água! — Isobu foi o primeiro a se manifestar, com certa empolgação.

— Yosh'! Vou tentar! — Naruto fechou os olhos e imaginou um lago imenso de águas cristalinas. Ouviu um barulho de algo grande caindo na água um segundo antes de ser atingido por uma enorme onda e ser atirado longe de pernas para o ar. Abriu os olhos tentando recuperar o fôlego e viu Isobu já dentro de um enorme lago que aparecera no meio daquele espaço branco e infinito. Os outros bijuus protestavam, mas não estavam tão molhados quanto Naruto. Eram grandes o bastante para estarem apenas com as patas molhadas. — Ei! Cuidado!

Apesar do protesto estava feliz por ter conseguido. Foi bem fácil na verdade.

— Ok! Próximo! — Naruto estava empolgado agora.

— Árvores! Grandes, bem grandes! Desde quando era filhote que não consigo subir numa árvore sem destrui-la! — Matatabi havia se empolgado também.

— Certo! Árvores bem grandes saindo! — Resolveu que dessa vez não fecharia os olhos, pois não queria ser esmagado dentro de sua própria mente por um imenso galho quando a gata escalasse uma árvore que não aguentasse seu peso. Imaginou árvores gigantescas, maiores que qualquer floresta que existisse de verdade e imediatamente as viu brotando do chão, do lado oposto ao enorme lago que criou anteriormente. Deixou um espaço entre elas e o lago, criando uma espécie de praia de areias brancas. Grama também. Por todos os lados e embaixo dele, surgiu um chão de grama macia. Aquele espaço que antes era infinito tinha um horizonte agora. — Legal! O que mais?

— Montanhas! — Pediu Kurama.

— Com cavernas! — Saiken completou.

Certo, uma lesma deve mesmo gostar de lugares frios e úmidos, pensou Naruto. Imaginou uma cordilheira não muito distante, de um dos lados da imensa floresta, também coberta pelas enormes árvores. Matatabi ficaria feliz com isso. E muitas cavernas. Um enorme labirinto de grutas e cavernas que cruzavam toda a base de várias montanhas, com lagos subterrâneos também. Olhou em volta e percebeu que apenas um dos bijuus continuava por perto. Parecia que tinha conseguido agradar quase todos. Quando viu de quem se tratava, deu um sorriso matreiro. Acreditava que já sabia qual era seu desejo. Imaginou um deserto que se iniciava após um imenso prado verde, cheio de dunas e com algumas montanhas baixas e cavernas. Abriu um sorriso quando ficou satisfeito.

— E você Shukaku, não parece muito feliz... — Ele estava de frente para o grande lago, sentado sobre as patas traseiras e observando seus irmãos. Soltou um suspiro e disse:

— Meu gosto é um pouco diferente do deles...

— É, eu sei. Aquilo está bom pra você? — Apontando em direção ao deserto que criara, que se encontrava às costas de Shukaku. O bijuu virou-se e viu o deserto. Ficou sem reação por um instante.

— Como sabia? — Shukaku estava mesmo curioso.

— Bem, eu sou amigo do Gaara, sabe...

— Sim, é claro. — E continuou fitando o deserto de um modo pensativo. Após alguns instantes, pareceu tomar uma decisão. Encarou Naruto e disse com convicção: — Eu gostaria de conversar com Gaara se for possível.

Aquele pedido pegou Naruto de surpresa. Nunca falara com Gaara sobre seu bijuu, mas não imaginava que pudessem ter se tornado amigos. Queria saber, mas ficou com receio de perguntar.

Vendo sua surpresa, Shukaku resolveu explicar:

— Após te conhecer, Gaara mudou muito, você sabe. Ele desenvolveu uma paz dentro dele muito parecida com a sua. Não tão completa, mas já foi o suficiente para me acalmar com o passar do tempo. Quando estávamos começando a nos entender, ele foi pego pela Akatsuki e fomos separados. Gostaria de reencontrá-lo. Você nos ensinou o valor de uma amizade. Primeiro a Gaara, e agora a mim.

Naruto não sabia o que dizer. Ficou emocionado com as palavras de Shukaku. Engoliu o nó que se formava em sua garganta e apenas respondeu:

— Ficarei feliz em ajudar.

— Arigatou. — Shukaku disse, antes de correr em direção ao deserto. Naruto ficou pensativo, vendo-o se afastar. Realmente os shinobis não sabiam nada sobre os bijuus. Ficou imaginando como seria o Rikudou Sennin, que os criou e era como um pai para eles.

— Yo, gaki! — Com um sobressalto, Naruto virou-se em direção a Kurama, que havia se aproximado novamente após explorar um pouco as montanhas. — Ficou bom. Mas falta uma coisa.

— E o que seria, Kurama?

— Dia e noite. Fica mais natural assim.

— Tudo bem, farei isso. Por hora aproveitem um dia mais longo, afinal nem sei se já amanheceu. Quem sabe assim você possa me informar melhor a passagem do tempo da próxima vez...

— Você é abusado, gaki. Acha que estou aqui pra te servir de calendário?

Com um sorriso maldoso, Naruto respondeu:

— Não faria mal você ser útil de vez em quando... ja ne*! — E sem esperar resposta, abriu os olhos rindo, ainda ouvindo o rosnado da raposa dentro de sua cabeça.

— Naruto! Finalmente você acordou, estávamos preocupados! E do que você está rindo? — Sakura afastou-se de uma pequena mesa que havia em um dos cantos do quarto e aproximou-se de sua cama, enquanto Naruto se sentava.

— Nada não, Sakura-chan. Só uma piada interna... — Riu mais um pouco ao ver a confusão de Sakura. — Você sabe, minha cabeça anda bem movimentada ultimamente.

— Ah, é claro, os bijuus... mas Naruto, eles são, bem... — Sakura não sabia como completar a frase, então se calou. Viu que Naruto ficou com uma expressão de raiva e se assustou.

— Eles não são nada do que todos sempre pensaram, Sakura!

Ficando ainda mais receosa, Sakura deu um passo para trás. Ele nunca a havia chamado assim, era sempre Sakura-chan! Viu que o havia irritado de verdade.

— G-gomen, Naruto!

Naruto suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando se acalmar. Isso seria mais complicado do que ele havia previsto. Resolveu mudar de assunto, não queria se preocupar com isso enquanto não fosse absolutamente necessário.

— Nani mo*. Há quanto tempo estou aqui? Aliás, onde exatamente é aqui?

— Você ficou dez dias desacordado, Naruto. Já estamos em Konoha. Como o hospital estava muito cheio e muitas pessoas queriam vê-lo, achamos melhor deixar você e Sasuke-kun em outro local.

— Dez dias... — Sua voz soou pensativa. Com certeza muita coisa aconteceu durante esse período. Precisava saber como estavam as coisas. Mas antes, sua maior preocupação era sua "família". — Como está Tsunade baa-chan? E Sasuke?

— Eu estou bem, Naruto. — Tsunade havia adentrado o quarto sem que ele notasse. Assim que a viu, pulou da cama e se jogou sobre ela com lágrimas nos olhos. Abraçou-a e girou-a no ar, fazendo com que, no espaço apertado onde estavam, seus pés batessem na mesa cheia de medicamentos e a jogasse do outro lado. — PARE COM ISSO, NARUTO!

Com um sorriso nos lábios ele a colocou novamente no chão. Ficou esperando por um soco, que dessa vez não veio. Foi surpreendido por um abraço, que partiu de Tsunade. Ela chorava.

— Arigatou, Naruto!

Ele ficou sem graça, mas retribuiu o abraço. Assim que se separaram, ela o olhou séria. Enxugando as lágrimas ela reassumiu sua postura de Hokage e disse:

— Que bom que acordou. Os Kages estavam aguardando que isso acontecesse para nossa reunião.

— Eles estão aqui? Todos eles?

— Sim. O Raikage queria que essa reunião já houvesse acontecido, mesmo sem sua presença, mas nenhum dos outros concordou. — Tsunade continuava olhando seriamente para ele, o que começou a preocupá-lo. — Mas antes quero conversar com você. Não só com você. — Voltou-se para sua aprendiz e ordenou: — Sakura, reúna os outros, mas discretamente. Não quero intromissão de ninguém de outras vilas por enquanto. Precisamos resolver alguns assuntos de Konoha antes da reunião dos Kages.

— Hai, shishou*! — Sakura engoliu em seco e saiu apressada. Essa reação fez Naruto imaginar que ela já soubesse qual era o assunto.

— Sente-se, Naruto. Não precisa se preocupar, as coisas estão muito melhores do que eu fiz parecer. Pelo menos para você.

— O que quer dizer, Tsunade baa-chan?

— Você é um herói, Naruto, não apenas de Konoha agora, mas de todas as cinco grandes nações. Tudo o que disser será ouvido atentamente e tratado com respeito, não apenas pelos Kages, mas também pelos Daimyous*.

— Ah, isso é... — Naruto não sabia o que dizer quanto a isso, mas sabia também que não era exatamente um elogio. Tsunade queria alguma coisa dele, e isso o deixava preocupado. Limpou a garganta. — Tudo bem, Tsunade baa-chan, o que quer exatamente que eu faça?

Tsunade abriu um pequeno sorriso quando ouviu essa resposta. Era exatamente o que esperava de Naruto. Ele estava evoluindo muito rápido, e sentia que se continuasse assim, ele seria realmente o maior Hokage de todos os tempos.

— No momento quero apenas que você continue no caminho que se propôs e faça todo o possível para cumprir sua missão. Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não será nada fácil. Mas quero que você pense seriamente e me responda uma única pergunta. Ainda pretende ser Hokage?

Naruto abriu a boca para responder. Que tipo de pergunta era essa? De onde Tsunade... Mas travou.

Ele fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça. Mesmo sendo esse seu sonho, as profecias diziam que ele estava destinado a algo maior. Será mesmo que seria possível conciliar as duas coisas? Ser o Kage de apenas uma vila e mesmo assim trazer a paz ao mundo shinobi? Não tinha certeza. A reação do Raikage, quando ele absorveu os bijuus, mostrava que isso seria bem difícil. Sentiu vontade de chorar. Teria que abrir mão de seu sonho de infância? Ele ainda queria proteger sua vila e seus amigos, mas também queria trazer a paz ao mundo.

"_Eu acredito em você."_

Novamente aquela frase ecoou em sua mente. Seu pai, Jiraya, Tsunade, e até Kurama. Será mesmo que tinha o direito de escolher? Seria egoísmo? Sempre quis ser Hokage para ser reconhecido. Agora era. Mas era só isso? Não, realmente queria ser Hokage. Agora, mais do que nunca, para continuar o que seu pai havia começado e não conseguira terminar. Para realizar o sonho se sua mãe também. Não podia desistir sem lutar, sem tentar. Abriu os olhos novamente e encarou Tsunade, sabendo que seu sonho dependia apenas de sua resposta nesse momento.

— Hai, Tsunade-sama. Eu ainda quero ser Hokage. O melhor que Konoha já teve, até mesmo maior que o Shodaime*!

— Você será, Naruto! Eu acredito em você!

Aquela frase ecoou novamente em sua mente, mas tinha um significado diferente agora. Era como uma libertação.

.

.

.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

*Daijoubu = sem problemas, está tudo bem

*Daimyous = Senhores Feudais

*Ja ne = até mais; tchau

*Ku-bi = o número nove em japonês romaji pode ser escrito tanto Ku como Kyuu, mas o último é mais usado devido à forma Ku também querer dizer tortura, agonia. Quis fazer um pequeno trocadilho, mas não sei se é válido.

*Kuso = merda

*Nani mo = deixa pra lá

*Naruhodo = eu entendo

*Shishou = mestre(a)

*Shodaime = Primeiro (Hokage)

*Shougi = jogo de tabuleiro parecido com xadrez, o preferido do Shikamaru


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Eu pretendia postar essa cap só na sexta-feira, mas como fiquei empolgada com o mangá de hoje, aqui vai...

Boa leitura!

.

.

.

* * *

**IV – Apresentando Uzumaki Naruto e os Bijuus**

* * *

Estavam todos sentados dentro de um pequeno galpão de madeira em uma parte isolada da vila. O local era mobiliado por uma mesa, baixa e comprida, com almofadas em uma de suas laterais, próxima à parede do fundo. Uma coluna redonda de madeira, bem no meio da sala quadrada, sustentava o teto. Os participantes da reunião sentavam-se ou ajoelhavam-se no chão, de frente para a mesa, de costas para a entrada da sala. Todos os seus amigos se encontravam naquele local: Sakura, Kakashi, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Neji, Hinata... enfim, todos estavam presentes, até mesmo Sasuke. Sabia que aquela não era uma reunião comum e que seria importante para toda a vila. Mesmo a maioria dos líderes dos clãs não estando ali, seus representantes, a próxima geração, da qual ele fazia parte, estava toda presente.

Entrou ao lado de Tsunade se sentindo estranho. Todos o olhavam com respeito, e não estava acostumado a isso. Talvez admiração, às vezes um pouco de medo, mas respeito era algo novo, afinal sempre o trataram como um garoto bobo e meio incômodo. Mesmo quando se tornara o herói da vila, esse tipo de tratamento não mudou. Sempre que fazia alguma trapalhada ou falava alguma bobagem, o olhavam com carinho, mas era como se dissessem: "típico do Naruto".

Olhou para Sasuke como se em busca de socorro, afinal ele sempre foi uma pessoa confiante e que sabia como agir em todas as situações. Ele estava sentado um pouco afastado dos outros, no fundo as sala, mas o encarava. Naquele olhar não havia nada. Mas ao mesmo tempo havia tudo. Tudo o que Naruto precisava naquele momento: confiança. Era como se Sasuke também estivesse pedindo a ajuda da única pessoa que ele sabia que poderia ajudá-lo.

Ergueu a cabeça e voltou a acompanhar Tsunade, que o fez sentar-se a seu lado, atrás da mesa. Do outro lado da Hokage encontravam-se Nara Shikaku e Shizune. A seu lado sentou-se Kakashi. Todos os outros encontravam-se sentados de frente para eles.

— Acredito que todos já imaginem o motivo de terem sido convocados. — Tsunade iniciou. — Antes da reunião dos Kages precisamos tomar algumas decisões importantes para Konoha e ter em mente a resposta a qualquer questão que seja levantada. Precisamos mostrar que nossa vila está unida e pronta a tomar qualquer atitude que se fizer necessária, não apenas para nossa proteção, mas também para manter a paz entre os shonobis. Temos alguns assuntos específicos como pauta dessa reunião, mas acredito que o mais importante seja tudo o que aconteceu durante e posteriormente à derrota de Uchiha Madara.

Naruto olhou para Tsunade, mas antes que pudesse formular a pergunta que lhe veio à mente, ela o cortou:

— Hai, Naruto, já fui informada de todos os acontecimentos. Todos. — Tsunade frisou a última palavra, não deixando dúvidas de que realmente sabia de tudo. — Tem alguma coisa que queira acrescentar?

Naruto pensou por um momento franzindo o cenho. As únicas pessoas mais velhas que se encontravam nessa reunião eram as que se sentavam a seu lado. Era estranha essa situação, afinal Tsunade havia dito que deveriam tomar decisões importantes para a vila. Mas pensou em outra coisa importante: a acusação absurda do Raikage. Gostaria que houvesse ali alguém de confiança, de fora da vila, para presenciar essa reunião a fim de não ficarem dúvidas de que Konoha não estava agindo de má fé visando apenas o poder.

— Hai, Tsunade-sama. — Achou melhor referir-se assim a ela no momento, tendo em vista a importância da reunião e o número de pessoas presentes. — Gostaria que Gaara e Killer Bee presenciassem essa reunião.

Vários murmúrios e olhares surpresos seguiram-se a essa declaração. Sakura o olhou como se ele tivesse perdido o juízo e Kiba levantou-se de um pulo dizendo:

— Ficou louco, Naruto?

Os únicos que pareciam não ter ficados surpresos ou indignados foram Shikaku e Shikamaru. Shikaku olhou para seu filho como se pedisse que ele se manifestasse. Com um suspiro, Shikamaru disse calmamente, mas alto o suficiente para ser ouvido por todos:

— Eu concordo com Naruto.

Ao ouvir essa afirmação, todos fizeram silêncio e o olharam. Naruto teve vontade de abraçar Shikamaru, pois ele não sabia se conseguiria explicar de maneira que todos entendessem o que ele pensava. Mas de Shikamaru não poderia esperar menos.

— Concordo com Naruto e Shikamaru. — Shikaku se pronunciou. — Mas gostaria apenas que Naruto explicasse porque exatamente o Kazekage e o irmão do Raikage.

— Como com certeza percebeu, Shikaku-san, eu não solicitei a presença do Kazekage ou do irmão do Raikage, e sim de _Gaara_ e _Killer Bee_. — Naruto enfatizou os nomes.

— Entendo. — Shikaku comentou pensativo. Como todos pareciam esperar algum tipo de explicação, Shikaku olhou novamente para seu filho. Tsunade também o olhou, dando a palavra a ele.

— Hokage-sama, já é bem problemático que essa reunião seja realizada em sigilo. — Shikamaru disse lentamente. — Tendo em vista que todos os Kages se encontram em Konoha no momento, o fato de apenas os amigos mais próximos de Naruto estarem presentes, com exceção apenas do meu pai, que é nosso estrategista de guerra, pode levantar a suspeita de algum tipo de golpe por parte de nossa vila. Acredito que Naruto deve ter pensado nisso ao solicitar a presença justamente dos Jinchuurikis, mesmo que um deles não o seja mais. Pessoas que não pertencem à Konoha e que também tem algum tipo de experiência parecida com a de Naruto.

Ao concluir a explicação, Shikamaru encarou Naruto pedindo confirmação às suas palavras.

— Eu, com certeza, não teria conseguido explicar tão bem, Shikamaru. Só quero corrigir uma coisa. Não pedi para chamá-los por serem ou terem sido Jinchuurikis. Pedi, porque são de vilas diferentes e, acima de tudo, eu confio neles.

Silêncio se seguiu às palavras de Naruto. Os presentes pensavam sobre a explicação de Shikamaru. O respeito e admiração por Naruto cresceu ainda mais dentro de cada um. Nunca imaginaram que ele pudesse ser mais que o cabeça-oca que eles aprenderam a gostar, mas agora ali estava a demonstração de que ele realmente seria um líder que teriam prazer em seguir. Tsunade o olhava com orgulho, Hinata com um leve sorriso. Sempre souberam do que ele era capaz. O silêncio foi quebrado por Tsunade.

— Sai, procure Gaara e Killer Bee e os informe que Naruto solicita a presença deles em nossa reunião.

— Hai, Hokage-sama. — Ele saiu rapidamente da sala deixando todos em silêncio.

Naruto ficou sem ação. Mesmo com tudo o que foi dito, ficou constrangido por Tsunade ter mandado Sai informar que ele os convocava. Olhou para o fundo da sala e encontrou o olhar de Sasuke sobre si. Um leve sorriso se esboçava em seus lábios. Por um momento lembrou-se de Itachi e desejou que ele ainda estivesse vivo, não apenas pelo amigo, mas queria ter mais uma pessoa a seu lado que amasse tanto Konoha a ponto de se sacrificar pela vila, pois sabia que teria que partir. Pelo menos por um tempo.

Alguns minutos passaram-se em silêncio até que Sai e um clone voltassem, acompanhados pelos convidados. Sai devia tê-los informado sobre o objetivo deles na reunião, pois postaram-se discretamente ao lado da porta. Gaara apenas deu um sorriso discreto para Naruto enquanto Bee estendia o punho a sua frente, como forma de cumprimento.

— Arigatou. — Naruto disse simplesmente, retribuindo os cumprimentos. — Podemos continuar, Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade pigarreou e deu prosseguimento ao que dizia antes.

— Bem, como já havia dito, temos que tomar algumas decisões importantes. O fato de ter convocado apenas os amigos mais próximos de Naruto tem uma razão específica. Depois de tudo que me foi informado que aconteceu durante a guerra, e que foi presenciado por muitos de vocês, acredito que, mais do que nunca, a união e a amizade existentes nesse grupo será importante, não apenas para o bem de Konoha, mas também para o bem do próprio Naruto. Ele precisará do apoio e amizade de cada um de vocês para alcançar os objetivos a que se propôs. Para alcançar isso, toda a verdade sobre Naruto deve ser conhecida por todos, para que possam auxiliá-lo no que for necessário. Concorda com isso, Naruto?

— Hai. Tem muitas coisas sobre mim que são conhecidas apenas por algumas pessoas, e outras que por hora ninguém sabe. Isso não afeta só a mim, mas toda Konoha e consequentemente meus amigos. Acho que está mais do que na hora de todos saberem de tudo.

— Que bom que concorda, Naruto. Então vamos começar pelo que aconteceu durante a luta contra Madara. — Tsunade olhou para Sasuke nesse momento, mas apenas Naruto percebeu. Também queria saber o porquê de seu amigo ter voltado.

— Er... eu não sei exatamente por onde começar.

— Que tal começar contando, aos que ainda não sabem, quem é você de fato? — Tsunade sugeriu, porém vendo que Naruto não conseguiria falar sobre isso, continuou. — Naruto é o último descendente do clã Uzumaki, um clã muito poderoso, especialistas em Fuuinjutsu*, descendentes do Rikudou Sennin. Esse clã é originário de Uzuchiogakure*, do País do Redemoinho, que foi completamente destruído durante a terceira grande guerra. Konoha e Uzuchio sempre foram aliadas. Minha avó, esposa de Senju Hashirama era Uzumaki Mito, a primeira Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi. Ela veio de Uzuchio especificamente para esse fim, pois os Uzumaki sempre tiveram uma força vital e um chakra muito poderoso. Ela acabou casando-se com o Shodaime, assim estreitando ainda mais a aliança entre nossas vilas. O símbolo do redemoinho que todos os chuunins e jounnins usam em seus coletes, é o símbolo do clã Uzumaki, e nós o usamos para representar a amizade entre as vilas.

Durante a explicação de Tsunade, Naruto foi ficando mais e mais constrangido com os olhares que recebia. Teve vontade de se enfiar sob a mesa à sua frente, mas não podendo fazer isso simplesmente ficou encarando o teto. Apesar disso, gostou de ouvir tudo aquilo, algumas coisas nem mesmo ele sabia.

Muitos de seus amigos não sabiam o que dizer. A maioria deles não sabia de nada daquilo e ao longo da vida de Naruto, o haviam menosprezado várias vezes. Sem dar atenção à reação que provocava, Tsunade continuou.

— Contei isso para que soubessem quem foi o clã Uzumaki. Esse era o clã da mãe de Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina.

Naruto sabia que algumas coisas nem mesmo Tsunade poderia contar, pois apenas ele sabia. Respirou fundo para tomar coragem, mas não conseguia encarar seus amigos. Continuou a história em voz baixa, encarando a mesa a sua frente.

— Ela também era Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi e faleceu no mesmo dia em que nasci, durante um ataque planejado por Uchiha Obito. Ele se aproveitou do momento em que o selo de minha mãe estava mais enfraquecido. Esse foi o dia do ataque da Kyuubi a Konoha.

— Como sabe disso, Naruto? — Até mesmo Tsunade estava surpresa, pois não sabia de tantos detalhes.

Ele engoliu em seco. Uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos.

— Minha mãe me contou.

Ninguém entendeu essa declaração e Naruto não sabia como explicar. Foi salvo por Bee, que resolveu quebrar o silêncio, dessa vez sem fazer nenhuma rima. Estava abalado também.

— Ele a encontrou dentro de si quando controlou o poder da Kyuubi. Uma parte de seu chakra estava selado para ajudá-lo nisso.

Naruto não queria mais continuar aquela reunião. Estava sendo doloroso lembrar-se de tudo isso. Mas então lembrou-se de sua mãe, de seu sorriso, de seu abraço, a segunda vez que sentiu aquele calor, aquela sensação de bem-estar, que agora também associava a Hinata. A olhou buscando um pouco de conforto e viu que ela o olhava séria, sem aquela expressão de choque que havia no rosto da maioria dos presentes, apesar das lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto, e ficou grato por isso. Conseguiu esboçar um pequeno sorriso.

Tsunade pigarreou e preparou-se para continuar, porém apertou a mão de Naruto e o olhou antes de prosseguir, como se pedisse permissão. Ele assentiu levemente.

— Agora vocês sabem o que houve. Quase ninguém aqui pode se lembrar daquele dia, uma parte de vocês era bebê ainda e alguns nem mesmo haviam nascido, mas tenho certeza que todos já ouviram a história de como o Yondaime se sacrificou para salvar Konoha. Ele é respeitado e lembrado como o maior herói da vila. Bom, segundo maior agora. — Tsunade olhou para Naruto com um pequeno sorriso. — Afinal, todo filho sonha em superar o pai, não é mesmo Naruto? — Ele assentiu e correspondeu ao sorriso. — Ele também é o último descendente do clã Namikaze.

— Você é filho do Yondaime Hokage? — Rock Lee, que também estava com lágrimas nos olhos devido à história anterior, perguntou alto, de olhos arregalados, antes que alguém mais pudesse fazê-lo.

Naruto corou. Havia se esquecido de que a maioria de seus amigos também não sabia disso. Abriu a boca e a fechou novamente. Não sabia o que dizer, não conseguia nem assentir, pois todos os olhavam de boca aberta e olhos arregalados. Até mesmo o impassível Neji o olhava assim agora. Mais uma vez olhou para Hinata ao lado dele, em busca de inspiração, e mais uma vez ficou contente. Ela o olhava com admiração e não choque.

— Hai. — Disse simplesmente. Não sabia mais o que dizer.

— Há quanto tempo sabe disso, Naruto? — Ino o olhava espantada também.

— Desde o ataque de Pain.

— E quando pretendia nos contar? — Perguntou Ino novamente.

— Er... nunca pensei em fazer isso, pra falar a verdade.

— E por que não? Durante tanto tempo você foi tratado como se não fosse ninguém, e mesmo depois de descobrir que era filho do Yondaime não pretendia dizer nada? — Neji estranhava a atitude do amigo.

— Nunca pensei em usar minha família para ter algum reconhecimento, Neji. — Naruto deu de ombros.

— Naruto. — Gaara se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde que chegou. Tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Naruto o olhou interrogativamente.

— Quando vai parar de surpreender as pessoas?

Muitos riram, inclusive Naruto, apesar de coçar a nuca constrangido.

— Esse garoto sabe o que faz, até que não é idiota demais! Oh, yeah! — Bee com esse comentário conseguiu arrancar mais risadas de todos.

Naruto ficou aliviado. A tensão em que todos estavam pareceu relaxar. Mas sabiam que esse clima não poderia durar muito, afinal, ainda não haviam chegado realmente ao propósito da reunião.

Tsunade bateu palmas duas vezes para chamar a atenção dos presentes. Todos se calaram e voltaram sua atenção a ela.

— Agora que todos já sabem de sua história, Naruto, nos conte o que aconteceu durante a guerra.

O momento que Naruto temia havia chegado. Não sabia por onde começar a contar tudo. Fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar e quase deu um pulo quando ouviu a voz de Kurama.

— Nos deixe falar com eles, gaki.

— De que jeito? — Sem querer Naruto perguntou a Kurama em voz alta.

— Ora essa, contando, Naruto! — Tsunade parecia irritada. Risos baixos percorreram a sala.

— Ah, não... é que... só um momento! — Naruto voltou a fechar os olhos.

Encontrou-se em frente a Kurama.

— Você, eu sei como deixar me controlar, mas e os outros?

— Kuso! Você é mesmo baka! Faça uns clones e dê o controle a cada um de nós!

— Ah! Ok. Só esperem um pouco.

Abriu novamente os olhos e viu que os amigos o fitavam com curiosidade.

— Tsunade baa... sama, preciso trazer mais alguns convidados para essa reunião para poder explicar tudo.

— Que convidados, Naruto? Não acha que seria melhor manter as coisas restritas às pessoas que já se encontram aqui?

— Ah, mas eles já estão aqui. E também sabem de tudo, muito melhor que eu.

— E quem são esses convidados? — Tsunade o olhava preocupada. Já podia imaginar quem seriam.

— Os bijuus.

— Pirou, Naruto? Pretende soltá-los, assim, no meio da vila? — Kiba se exaltou e Naruto fez força para não pular no pescoço dele.

— Eles não farão nada, Kiba, não precisa se preocupar.

— Mas... mas... eles são enormes! Como pretende manter a reunião em sigilo desse jeito? — Kiba ainda insistiu.

— Kiba, o Naruto sabe o que faz. Vamos confiar nele. — Virando-se para Naruto, Tsunade completou: — Pode trazê-los, Naruto.

— Yosh'! Kage Bushin no Jutsu! — Levantando-se, Naruto criou oito clones, pois também precisava participar da reunião. Concentrou-se e liberou os bijuus para que controlassem seus clones. A aparência de cada um deles mudou, assumindo características próprias. O primeiro deles ficou com algumas manchas azuis pelo corpo, como tatuagens, olhos amarelos e cabelos com mechas também azuis. O segundo tinha cabelos e os olhos de um azul elétrico, com mechas pretas entremeadas no cabelo. O terceiro ficou com os cabelos de um cinza-esverdeado e olhos vermelhos com pupilas amarelas. O quarto apresentava cabelos vermelhos e olhos prateados. O quinto teve os cabelos totalmente branqueados e seus olhos continuaram azuis, porém mais escuros. O sexto estava muito parecido com o quinto, mas seus cabelos eram um tom rosado e sua pele parecia viscosa. O sétimo tinha cabelos com mechas cinza e pretas e olhos castanhos. O último não mudou muito, ficando apenas com os olhos vermelhos com fendas. Todos brilhavam levemente, envoltos em chakra de cores diferentes, que na maioria das vezes, combinava com os cabelos.

Naruto olhou um a um fixamente, antes de comentar:

— Definitivamente, eu nunca vou pintar o cabelo, dattebayo!

O clima na sala havia ficado tenso, mas com esse comentário, vários de seus amigos gargalharam. Tsunade percebeu que Naruto estava tentando deixar todos mais à vontade com os bijuus, pois eles podiam estar parecidos com ele, mas irradiavam um poder indescritível. Os bijuus ficaram em pé ao lado da mesa onde eles se encontravam. Também não pareciam muito à vontade. Naruto resolveu que o melhor era apresentá-los, mas não tinha certeza se podia revelar seus nomes.

— Esses são... — Olhou os bijuus com se pedisse autorização.

— Pode dizer, gaki. — Kurama o incentivou.

— Certo. Esses são Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Choumei e Kurama. Sei que vocês os conhecem por outros nomes, mas esses são os verdadeiros, dados pelo próprio Rikudou Sennin, que os criou.

— O que foi, Lee? — Tsunade perguntou ao ver a mão de Lee levantada, como se estivesse numa sala de aula.

— É a segunda vez que vocês mencionam o Rikudou Sennin, mas sempre nos disseram que ele era só uma lenda. Então ele realmente existiu? — Lee fez essa pergunta olhando diretamente para Naruto.

— Hai, ele existiu. E todas as história sobre ele são verdadeiras. — Naruto respondeu com convicção. Sabia que eram por tudo o que ouviu dos bijuus.

— Isso é incrível! — Lee estava empolgado como uma criança.

Naruto de repente percebeu uma mudança no humor dos bijuus. Seus chakras começaram a mudar e todos puderam sentir a raiva vinda deles. Seus amigos se assustaram, temendo o pior. Naruto virou-se para eles e disse apenas:

— Comportem-se. Ele não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu antes!

— Do que está falando, Naruto? — Tsunade deu voz ao que todos se perguntavam.

— Provavelmente de mim. — Ouviu-se a voz de Sasuke, para espanto dos presentes, pois haviam até se esquecido que ele estava na sala.

.

.

.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

*Fuuinjutsu = jutsu de selamento

*Uzuchiogakure = Vila Oculta do Turbilhão


	5. Chapter 5

Bem, bem... eu sei que agora não faz mto sentido esse cap, pelo menos para quem acompanha o mangá, mas lembrem-se de que eu escrevi essa história baseada até um que saiu em 11/2012...

.

.

.

* * *

**V – História de Sangue**

* * *

Naquele momento, medo e tensão reinavam na sala. Todos se prepararam para lutar, pois sentiam a raiva que emanava dos bijuus. Naruto sentiu que precisaria fazer alguma coisa.

— Kurama, vocês estão aqui porque pediram. Não quero nenhum dos meus amigos ferido. Isso inclui Sasuke. Não deixem que esse ódio controle vocês, ou nunca conseguiremos mudar a imagem que os shinobis têm dos bijuus. Não me decepcionem e nem ao Rikudou Sennin!

Os bijuus ainda olhavam com raiva para Sasuke, que havia se levantado, mas aos poucos foram se controlando e aquela aura de poder que exalavam foi se recolhendo. Encararam Naruto, que respirou fundo.

— Motto ii*, 'ttebayo! — Virando-se para seus amigos, acrescentou: — Relaxem, está tudo bem.

— Naruto, como... — Sakura começou, mas foi interrompida por Naruto:

— Sakura-chan, não complete essa frase. —Naruto a olhou sério. — Eu já disse isso antes, mas vou repetir, para que não fiquem dúvidas: os bijuus não precisam ser controlados. Eles são seres vivos com sentimentos como qualquer um de nós, e como qualquer um de nós merecem respeito e amizade. Coisas ruins que acontecem podem mudar as pessoas e fazê-las viver em uma existência de ódio e ressentimento, mas não quer dizer que precise ser assim para sempre. Hontou desu ne*, Sasuke?

Naruto encarou Sasuke aguardando a resposta. Queria ouvir do próprio amigo que ele havia desistido de sua vida de ódio, precisava ouvir. Viu Sasuke abaixar a cabeça como se estivesse envergonhado e para seu total espanto dizer:

— Você está certo, Naruto. — Deu um suspiro ainda sem encará-lo. — Como sempre esteve.

Nem mesmo Naruto esperava ouvir esse tipo de resposta. O que? Sasuke estava admitindo que sempre esteve errado e dando razão a Naruto? Todos se viraram para olhá-lo. Sasuke levantou a cabeça para encará-lo nos olhos e o que todos naquela sala puderam ver em seu semblante era tristeza. Vendo a expressão surpresa de Naruto, Sasuke não pode deixar de esboçar um pequeno sorriso torto.

— Doushita no*? Você sempre quis ouvir isso, não? Você estava certo e eu estava errado, Naruto!

— Caham... — Tsunade pigarreou para chamar a atenção. — É muito bom saber disso, Sasuke, mas vamos ouvi-lo daqui a pouco. Por hora Naruto precisa nos contar algumas coisas.

Sasuke e Naruto se encararam por mais alguns instantes, até que o último voltou a sentar-se ao lado de Tsunade, e tomou a palavra.

— Antes de qualquer coisa, eu quero que os bijuus contem algumas coisas que até agora disseram apenas a mim. Son, você poderia...

— Pode deixar, gaki.

Son iniciou sua história, a mesma que já haviam contado a Naruto anteriormente. Falou sobre como foram criados e da profecia do Rikudou Sennin. Contou também sobre a história de ódio com os Uchiha. Naruto ouvia novamente a tudo com os olhos fixos na mesa, pois não queria ver a expressão dos amigos. Perguntou-se o mesmo que Gaara: quando pararia de surpreender as pessoas? Mas não era uma pergunta em tom de orgulho, e sim de tristeza. Será que conseguiria ter o mesmo relacionamento com eles depois de tudo? Ou seria novamente isolado como uma aberração? Quando Son contou sobre o Rinnegan ter sido despertado, ouviu várias exclamações de surpresa, inclusive de Tsunade a seu lado, e apenas apertou os olhos, desejando poder sumir.

— O Rinnegan? Mas isso é... — Foi a voz de Ino. Naruto não esperava nada de bom desse comentário, mas se surpreendeu. — Incrível!

Levantou os olhos repentinamente. Não aguentava mais o suspense de não saber como todos reagiriam àquilo. Sua surpresa foi ainda maior quando viu que todos os olhavam com admiração e alegria nos olhos.

— O Rinnegan... então é isso... — Tsunade comentou pensativamente. — Agora muita coisa se explica.

— Porém mais do que isso, Tsunade, acreditamos que Naruto esteja destinado a ser o próximo Rikudou Sennin. — Kurama dirigiu-se à Tsunade com respeito na voz.

— Entendo. Depois de tudo o que contaram, eu já podia imaginar... — Tsunade abandonou o ar pensativo e olhou seriamente para Naruto. — Acredito que você já soubesse, e ainda assim sua resposta para a pergunta que fiz antes é a mesma?

— Hai. É a mesma. Mas antes, tem algumas coisas que preciso fazer.

— Desculpe me intrometer, Tsunade-sama, mas será que poderia nos contar qual foi essa pergunta? — Kakashi falou pela primeira vez.

Tsunade respirou fundo e olhou cada um dos presentes antes de responder:

— Antes de trazer Naruto até vocês, e sabendo da missão que ele aceitou como seu destino, perguntei a ele se ainda desejava ser Hokage.

Muitos olhares apreensivos se seguiram à resposta de Tsunade. Todos entendiam que o destino de Naruto fazia com que a vila se tornasse algo pequeno diante de sua missão. O olharam, esperando que dissesse algo, mas ele parecia distraído com alguma coisa.

— Naruto! — Shikamaru chamou sua atenção. — Qual foi sua resposta?

Naruto foi arrancado de seus pensamentos por aquela pergunta. Não sabia se o queriam. Estivera pensando no que ouvira de Haku* há muito tempo atrás. Poder demais causa medo e gera desconfiança. Resolveu ser direto.

— Eu disse que sim, ainda pretendo ser Hokage. Sempre foi esse meu sonho e não pretendo abrir mão dele. Mas isso se todos estiverem de acordo.

— Alguém tem algo contra Naruto se tornar Hokage? — Tsunade se dirigiu a todos.

Ninguém quis ser o primeiro a se manifestar e o coração de Naruto foi se apertando cada vez mais. A resposta, tímida, veio da pessoa menos provável.

— A-acho que N-naruto-kun, será o melhor Hokage que Konoha já teve! — Hinata resolveu falar, pois viu a dor se estampando nos olhos de Naruto, enquanto todos permaneciam em silêncio.

— Acredito que ninguém tenha nada contra isso, Tsunade-sama. — Shikamaru também resolveu quebrar o silêncio. — O poder muitas vezes pode corromper as pessoas e torná-las impiedosas e arrogantes, mas afinal, é do Naruto que estamos falando! Se existe alguém no mundo shinobi capaz de ter tanto poder e continuar o mesmo, tenho certeza que este é o futuro Hokage!

Várias pessoas começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, mas concordavam com Shikamaru. Naruto sentiu um alívio tão grande que abriu um enorme sorriso. Quando todos já haviam expressado suas opiniões, Tsunade voltou a chamar a atenção dos presentes:

— Bem, já que todos concordam, vamos passar para o próximo assunto de nossa reunião. Uchiha Sasuke, aproxime-se.

Naruto olhou para os bijuus antes que houvesse qualquer reação por parte deles. Com os olhos pedia que eles se contivessem. Sasuke levantou-se, deu alguns passos à frente, mas não se aproximou da mesa, preferindo manter uma distância segura dos bijuus. Recostou-se na coluna no meio da sala, ficando assim ao alcance dos olhos de todos. Naruto levantou-se e encarou o amigo, ficou assim por alguns instantes até que ouviu a voz de Tsunade:

— Naruto, prossiga como preferir.

Olhando Sazuke seriamente, Naruto pensou em por onde começar, mas era óbvio. Começou pelo básico. Pelo menos achou que fosse.

— Sasuke, porque voltou?

— Achei que estivesse obvio pelo que disse antes. Você estava certo, eu estava errado. — Sasuke sabia que teria que contar a história completa, mas não sabia como começar. Ser defensivo era mais fácil, mas sabia que Naruto o entendia. — Descobri a verdadeira história de Itachi, mas não apenas dele. O clã Uchiha foi manipulado muito antes disso.

— Acho que essa história é longa. Sasuke, conte tudo como achar que deve. — Naruto realmente foi compreensivo, mas também sabia que nada podia ser escondido de ninguém agora.

Sasuke se sentiu fraco, assim como seu clã sempre foi. Escorregou pela coluna e sentou-se no chão. Não se sentia no direito de estar acima de ninguém. Naruto entendeu e sentou-se também.

— É muito ruim? — Era como se apenas os dois estivessem ali no momento.

— É pior que em algum momento imaginei. — Sasuke não parecia capaz de continuar. Naruto levantou-se de onde estava e sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke, sem se importar com os olhares que o seguiam. Não o tocou, mas era o suficiente para mostrar que estava ali para o que fosse necessário. — Meu orgulho torna tudo ainda mais difícil.

— Eu sei que é difícil, mas você precisa. Onegai*, Sasuke, temos que saber o que aconteceu para estarmos do seu lado. Depois de tudo o que você fez, precisamos de alguma coisa para continuar unidos. — Naruto também estava de cabeça baixa, mas sua voz transparecia sinceridade. — Você nunca foi amigo de ninguém na vila, além de mim, Sakura e Kakashi-sensei. Apesar disso, todos sempre tentaram te trazer de volta, independente do que custasse, fosse pela consideração que tinham por nós, ou simplesmente pela determinação de fogo. Confie em nós agora. Estamos juntos nisso.

— É... você está certo. Preciso engolir meu orgulho Uchiha agora. Na verdade, nem deveria haver qualquer orgulho por ser um Uchiha... — Nem parecia o Sasuke que todos conheciam. — Não há nenhum motivo para isso...

Ele levantou a cabeça, mas ainda de olhos fechados apoiou a cabeça na coluna em que estava encostado. Naruto sentiu a dor do amigo. Nunca viu Sasuke tão abatido. Colocou a mão em seu ombro para demonstrar apoio e simplesmente esperou. Com um suspiro Sasuke começou seu relato:

— Quando saí da vila, estava determinado a matar meu irmão, Itachi. Ele havia exterminado todo o clã Uchiha. Durante a maior parte da minha vida essa foi minha meta, porém eu estava errado. O próprio Itachi me guiou a isso. Ele o fez para um dia ser punido pelo que fez a nossa família, para o bem de Konoha, a mando de seus representantes...

Várias exclamações de protesto e indignação se fizeram ouvir. Ninguém conseguia acreditar na afirmação de Sasuke.

— Calem-se e ouçam. O que ele diz é verdade. — Kakashi decidiu interferir. Sabia que quase nenhum dos presentes aceitaria essa verdade, mas era necessário que a conhecessem. Nenhuma mentira deveria interferir no que viria dali em diante. — Sasuke, vou contar até onde sei, mas depois...

— Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi iniciou o relato pela história que tinham ouvido de Obito. Contou sobre a história e os motivos de Itachi para ter feito tudo o que fez. Em alguns momentos foi ajudado por Naruto, que mencionou os encontros que teve com Itachi, inclusive durante a guerra. Os presentes ouviam em silêncio, era difícil acreditar que uma pessoa que sempre consideraram um criminoso perigoso, e que fazia parte da Akatsuki, era tão fiel à Konoha, mas acima de tudo era difícil aceitar que tudo havia acontecido a mando dos líderes da vila.

— Mas, se isso tudo é verdade... — Neji estava estarrecido. — Então...?

— Tem mais coisas por trás disso do que vocês podem imaginar. — Sasuke sentiu que precisava dizer alguma coisa. — Eu descobri a verdade diretamente de uma pessoa que conhecia toda a conspiração... Danzou.

Aquela afirmação pegou todos de surpresa. Sabiam que Sasuke matara Danzou, e isso foi algum tempo antes da guerra, porque então...

— Mas Danzou está morto já há bastante tempo, Sasuke. Porque só agora você mudou de ideia e resolveu voltar? — Naruto fez a pergunta que estava na mente de todos.

— Eu fiquei sabendo de toda a história durante a guerra, pouco antes de ir ajudá-lo, Naruto.

— Mas como? Ele já estava morto! — Kiba mais uma vez se exaltou. Estava achando aquela história muito mal contada.

— Esqueceu-se de tudo que aconteceu durante a guerra, Kiba? Não acho que ele ter falado com uma pessoa morta tenha sido tão difícil... — Shikamaru respondeu a Kiba com uma nota de sofrimento na voz. Obviamente suas lembranças não eram agradáveis.

— Ah, é-é verdade. — Kiba baixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

— Continue, Sasuke. — Kakashi pediu.

— Após Naruto ter encontrado Itachi durante a guerra, eu também o encontrei. Ele estava indo atrás de Kabuto para pará-lo. Nós o derrotamos e fizemos com que cancelasse o jutsu...

— Então foi por isso que todos os que foram trazidos de volta pelo Edo Tensei foram liberados de repente... — Rock Lee comentou e recebeu um olhar irritado de Sasuke. — Gomen nasai!

— Itachi me mostrou tudo o que realmente havia acontecido. Me mostrou suas lembranças, como ele e seu melhor amigo, Uchiha Shisui decidiram se sacrificar pelo bem de Konoha, para protegê-la e ao nome do clã Uchiha. Ele até mesmo entrou para a Akatsuki para poder vigiar seus passos e garantir a segurança da vila. Não me pediu nada, apenas disse que eu precisava tomar minha própria decisão. Eu fiquei muito confuso com tudo e decidi procurar a pessoa que com certeza saberia de tudo e descobrir os detalhes da história...

— E essa pessoa era Danzou... — Kakashi concluiu.

— Hai. Ele esteve envolvido na história desde o início, mas o que descobri...

Sasuke começou a narrar os acontecimentos daquele dia de maneira quase automática, em seu olhar uma expressão ausente, revivendo tudo novamente em sua mente. Mesmo não querendo, deixou transparecer em sua voz todo o sofrimento e revolta que essas lembranças lhe traziam.

* * *

" _Suigetsu havia lhe entregado aquele misterioso pergaminho, afirmando que com ele poderiam dominar o mundo. O haviam encontrado em um antigo esconderijo de Orochimaru... Sasuke na verdade não tinha vontade de conhecer mais coisas que viessem dele, porém deu uma olhada em seu conteúdo e uma ideia que poderia ajudar em seu problema atual lhe veio à mente._

_Apesar dos protestos de Suigetsu, usou o corpo ferido de Anko para trazer Orochimaru de volta..."_

* * *

— Orochimaru... Você não pode ter feito isso Sasuke! —Foi quase um grito de Sakura. Todo o sofrimento deles havia começado com aquele homem. — Como pôde...?

— Sakura, eu sei o que você está pensando, eu também penso o mesmo, mas vamos deixar Sasuke continuar sua história. — Tsunade também olhava estarrecida para Sasuke, mas preferia saber de tudo antes de emitir qualquer opinião. — A história dos shinobis e de Konoha já está manchada demais por erros cometidos por julgamentos precipitados. Continue, Sasuke.

— Arigatou, Hokage-sama. — Sasuke fechou os olhos e com um suspiro mergulhou novamente na narrativa e em suas lembranças.

* * *

" _Orochimaru havia concordado em ajudar Sasuke no que ele queria fazer, mesmo sem muitas explicações. Afirmou também que não tinha interesse na guerra que se travava. Mesmo desconfiado dessa afirmação, Sasuke decidiu continuar com seu plano e ficar de olho nas atitudes de Orochimaru. O lugar onde se encontravam era o Q.G. da Akatsuki e quando se dirigiam para a saída, Sasuke viu a um canto um shinobi de Konoha desacordado, preso a um tipo de planta. Não sabia quem era, mas já o vira junto de Naruto. Ordenou então que Suigetsu e Juugo pegassem o shinobi desacordado e Miratashi Anko e os levassem diretamente a Konoha. Suigetsu protestara muito, dizendo que assim que chegassem na vila seriam atacados, mas Sasuke afirmou que levarem os dois prisioneiros de guerra seria como uma garantia de segurança. Ainda sob protestos de Suigetsu, Juugo pegou Yamato e saiu arrastando Suigetsu por um braço. Iria cumprir a ordem de Sasuke sem questionar, como sempre fazia._

_Saíram dali e se dirigiram para um antigo esconderijo de Orochimaru que ficava relativamente próximo e Sasuke pediu que ele colocasse o plano em andamento. Aquele pergaminho continha em detalhes alguns estudos de Orochimaru referentes a um Edo Tensei melhorado. Não seriam necessários os corpos para realizá-lo..."_

Vários arquejos foram ouvidos na sala. Sasuke sabia que essa reação aconteceria, afinal, todo o cuidado em esconder o local dos túmulos dos shinobis mais poderosos seria totalmente em vão. Dessa vez não houve comentários, então aquele filme em sua mente continuou, junto com sua voz.

"_O jutsu contido naquele pergaminho ainda não estava concluído, não era possível trazer alguém de volta para que pudesse utilizar plenamente os poderes que tinha em vida, mas era mais que o suficiente para o objetivo de Sasuke. Orochimaru trouxe Danzou de volta e ficou apenas observando. Sasuke se encarregou do interrogatório._

— _Conte-me tudo sobre o golpe de estado planejado pelos Uchiha e como Madara entra nisso!_

_Danzou abriu um sorriso malicioso enquanto olhava para Sasuke._

— _Quer dizer então que um dos cãezinhos Uchiha conseguiu se libertar de seu passado de orgulho e humildemente vir me perguntar a verdade? Isso é interessante. Vejamos até onde seu orgulho por um clã tão facilmente influenciado pode resistir..._

— _Pare com a conversa e vá direto aos fatos._

— _Por onde posso começar... — Danzou pensou um pouco antes de prosseguir. — Convencer pessoas tão orgulhosas de sua própria história a fazerem o que queremos não é tão difícil, basta usar os argumentos corretos. Durante muito tempo os Uchiha viveram em paz em Konoha, após se dissociarem de Madara, porém ao longo dos anos passaram a ficar insatisfeitos com o papel que lhes foi atribuído. Eram sim a polícia, mas não tinham mais tanta influência política quanto gostariam. Outros clãs passaram a ser tratados com tanto respeito pela vila quanto os Uchiha e isso para eles era inaceitável. Sempre se sentiram superiores a todos. Aproximar-se de alguns membros mais insatisfeitos e incutir a ideia de controle total sobre Konoha foi brincadeira de criança para Obito, como aprendiz de Madara. Seu pai era um dos mais insatisfeitos, portanto foi facilmente convencido de que a ideia de um golpe em Konoha tinha saído de sua própria cabeça, e não sutilmente sugerida por um mestre. Ter o líder do clã como o principal articulador do golpe já era mais que suficiente para os planos de Madara, que conhecia bem demais o orgulho Uchiha. Obito afastou-se por um tempo, mas suas atividades foram descobertas por Uchiha Shisui. Ele era bem inteligente para sua idade, mas não o suficiente. Foi procurar o Sandaime para avisá-lo do que estava sendo planejado e uma reunião do Conselho foi convocada para que esse assunto fosse discutido, porém Shisui não sabia que eu já estava a par de tudo. Ele sugeriu usar seu poder para impedir que o golpe acontecesse. Foi uma sorte que ele tenha ido primeiro a nós. Eu não podia permitir que o plano que havia sido tão bem planejado fosse arruinado. Naquela mesma noite o ataquei pessoalmente. Minha intenção era matá-lo, mas eu o subestimei. Ele era mais forte do que podia imaginar e o máximo que consegui foi pegar um de seus olhos, antes que ele fugisse e procurasse Itachi. Com apenas um olho ele não podia mais colocar seu plano em ação. Assim que soube de tudo, Itachi também procurou o Conselho. Como você deve saber, aquele velho tolo sempre preferia resolver as coisas pacificamente, mas eu não podia permitir. Falei pessoalmente com Itachi e usei o amor que ele tinha por você para persuadi-lo a fazer o que fez. Até mesmo o gênio Uchiha era muito fácil de ser influenciado, bastando utilizar as palavras certas e o incentivo necessário. Ele fez exatamente como eu e Madara previmos e foi procurar por Obito em busca de ajuda para exterminar o clã._

— _Você estava metido nesse plano sórdido desde o início... — A voz de Sasuke saiu baixa e cheia de fúria._

— _Mas é claro. Madara sabia de tudo em Konoha e conhecia bem a minha ambição de destituir o Sandaime e tomar seu lugar. Ele me procurou primeiro, pois alguém dentro do Conselho precisaria incentivar mais ainda a ganância dos Uchiha. Essa foi a parte fácil. Madara e eu não concordamos apenas em uma coisa. Ele queria os Sharingans tanto quanto eu. Mas quando o plano enfim foi colocado em andamento, ele já havia morrido e deixado seu legado a Obito. Mesmo assim, no fim consegui apenas os dez que implantei em meu braço, mas o olho de Shisui já me havia sido bastante útil, graças ao seu mestre Orochimaru... — Danzou deu uma risada sádica. Sentia prazer em enfurecer Sasuke. — Você também sempre foi facilmente usado por quem quisesse, deve ser um legado dos Uchiha, tanto quanto o Sharingan. Primeiro por Itachi, que, além de querer que você fosse fiel a Konoha, também queria ser punido por tudo o que fez por quem mais sofreu com isso depois dele. Depois por Orochimaru, que usou seu ódio para que fugisse da vila. E finalmente por Obito que usou a história dos Uchiha, sutilmente alterada, para que você servisse aos seus propósitos... Como se sente, Uchiha, sabendo o quão fracos você e seu clã sempre foram? E também sabendo que você estragou sua própria vida simplesmente por ter sido um fantoche na mão de tantas pessoas?_

_Nesse momento Sasuke se enfureceu a tal ponto que teria atacado Danzou novamente, se Orochimaru não houvesse liberado o Edo Tensei que estava usando. Ele viu o corpo se desfazendo ao mesmo tempo que sua vontade. Caiu de joelhos, mas não tinha força nem mesmo para chorar de raiva._

— _E então, Sasuke-kun? — Orochimaru estava curioso. — Conseguiu chegar a uma conclusão de qual é seu caminho?_

— _Você sabia de tudo isso? — Respondeu com outra pergunta, ainda de joelhos no local onde o corpo de Danzou havia estado._

— _Não com essa riqueza de detalhes. Quando Danzou me procurou com todos aqueles Sharingans e me disse o que queria, confesso que fiquei um pouco curioso sobre o que estaria acontecendo em Konoha, mas na época eu já era um nukennin_*_, então não me importei realmente e fiz o que ele pediu. Me contou apenas sobre o massacre do clã Uchiha. Mas você não me respondeu, o que pretende fazer agora?_

_Apenas uma imagem passou pela cabeça de Sasuke: um jovem que, mesmo tendo tudo contra ele, nunca desistiu de nada, e que nunca se deixou levar pelo que pensavam que ele deveria ser e como deveria agir. Ao contrário dele e da maioria do seu clã. Apertou os olhos, sentindo que as lágrimas começariam a cair a qualquer momento. Será que conseguiria recomeçar, encontrar um objetivo que o fizesse agir como seu amigo? Decidiu que deveria ao menos tentar. Não sabia ainda qual seria, mas buscaria ajuda para encontrar essa resposta. Levantou-se e olhou para Orochimaru. Não se sentia na obrigação de responder a sua pergunta, mas o fez assim mesmo, precisava ao menos dizer em voz alta, talvez para ele próprio:_

— _Tentarei corrigir alguns de meus erros. Nos veremos novamente, Orochimaru._

— _Aguardarei ansiosamente, Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke virou as costas e correu o mais rápido que podia para o campo de batalha."_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_****__Continua..._

* * *

**Bem, ainda aguardo reviews, por mais ridículo que pareça!**

* * *

*Doushita no? = o que foi?; o que há de errado?

*Haku = personagem que aparece durante a missão de proteção ao construtor da ponte, ainda no Naruto Clássico, usuário do elemento gelo

*Hontou desu ne = é verdade, não é?

*Motto ii = melhor

*Nukennin = ninja foragido

_*Onegai = por favor_


	6. Chapter 6

**E atendendo ao pedido de Guest, a pessoa que deixou meu primeiro review aqui no FF (chorando de emoção e gratidão TT_TT), segue o sexto cap!**

.

.

.

* * *

**VI – A Nova Missão**

* * *

Um pesado silêncio se seguiu após o fim da narrativa de Sasuke. Parecia que as pessoas que ouviam tentavam digerir tudo aquilo, mas não conseguiam, tanto quanto o próprio Uchiha. Ele permaneceu sentado de cabeça baixa ao lado de Naruto. Não se atrevia a olhar ao redor, pois sentia medo dos olhares que receberia. Não queria piedade, mas ainda não estava pronto para ser rejeitado. Seria ainda mais difícil para ele.

— Sasuke... — A voz de Naruto saiu num sussurro e ele não conseguiu identificar qual a emoção que abalava o amigo, mas quando o olhou, ficou surpreso ao ver gratidão em seus olhos. — Arigatou.

— Pelo que...?

— Por se lembrar de mim em um momento tão difícil.

Ele não soube o que responder. Havia ficado tão mergulhado em suas lembranças que havia revelado mais do que pretendia. Mas não se arrependeu. Estava cansado de arrependimentos em sua vida.

— Ainda precisarei de sua ajuda, dobe*.

— Quando quiser, teme*.

Sorriram de lado. Há muito tempo não se chamavam assim. Trazia boas lembranças.

Um pouco mais encorajado, Sasuke finalmente conseguiu olhar ao redor para saber qual havia sido a reação dos outros ao que contara, e mais uma vez se surpreendeu: encontrou... compreensão. Havia, sim, receio e também um pouco de medo, mas pareciam entender o que se passara com ele. Sentiu que finalmente havia voltado ao lugar ao qual realmente pertencia. Seus olhos arderam novamente. Há quanto tempo não sabia o que era essa sensação de pertencer a algum lugar? Teve isso apenas quando, junto com Naruto e Sakura, fez parte do time 7.

Pensando nisso, lembrou-se de um detalhe que Naruto precisava saber.

— Naruto, tenho que fazer uma correção em tudo o que foi contado até agora. Na hora achei melhor não interferir, mas... — Não soube como continuar.

— O que é Sasuke?

— Você não é o último Uzumaki.

Naruto não teve absolutamente nenhuma reação. Todos o olharam, mas esperaram em vão. Tsunade resolveu fazer a pergunta por ele:

— O que quer dizer com isso, Sasuke?

— Quando Itachi e eu lutávamos contra Kabuto, ele mencionou outros dois Uzumaki. — Respondeu olhando para Tsunade, mas voltou-se para Naruto que ainda o olhava de boca aberta e sem expressão para completar. — E você conheceu ambos.

Naruto finalmente acordou de seu estado de estupor e perguntou com um fio de voz:

— Dare*?

— Nagato. Ele era um deles. Madara o usou para implantar seu Rinnegan antes de morrer, pois já tinha o plano de usá-lo para ser trazido de volta à vida. Essa era a ideia original. Ele o usou porque, sendo um Uzumaki, ele aguentaria o poder o conseguiria controlá-lo. E a outra ainda está viva. E aqui em Konoha...

— NANI? — Naruto, que ainda estava sentado ao lado de Sasuke, ficou de pé em um pulo. Por mais que estivesse chocado ao saber que Nagato era um Uzumaki, queria saber quem era a outra pessoa, que estava tão perto. Olhou ao redor da sala como se imaginasse que alguém dali pudesse ser de seu clã, mas conhecia a todos e sabia de suas famílias, então encarou novamente Sasuke. — E quem é essa pessoa?

— Karin. Minha antiga parceira na Taka.

— Aquela moça que salvamos no dia que... — Sakura calou-se. Não queria se lembrar do dia em que quase fora morta por Sasuke.

— Essa mesma. — Sasuke abaixou a cabeça novamente ao se lembrar daquele dia. O que ele havia se tornado afinal?

— Aquela garota... é do... ela pertence... ela é uma Uzumaki? — Sentindo uma fraqueza nas pernas e sem saber como formular melhor a pergunta, Naruto voltou a sentar-se.

— Acho que nem ela mesma sabe disso. Pelo que sei dela, foi criada praticamente sozinha antes de se juntar ao Orochimaru. — Sasuke não sabia o que se passava na cabeça de Naruto, mas imaginava o que seria saber que alguém de seu clã ainda estava vivo, sozinho por aí. — Não sei se ela tem alguma ligação mais próxima de parentesco com você, mas podemos descobrir.

— Arigatou, Sasuke. — Ele estava cabisbaixo, não sabia o que pensar sobre isso. Ela era um tipo de parente, não era? Como uma família...

— Bem, acho que podemos resolver o que fazer com relação a essa Karin depois, Naruto. No momento devemos nos concentrar no motivo dessa reunião e decidir o que fazer com Sasuke e com relação à história que ele nos contou.

— Como assim, o que fazer com Sasuke? Ele foi um herói nessa guerra, baa-chan! — Naruto estava tão exaltado que se esqueceu das formalidades. — Assim como Itachi!

— Eu sei disso, Naruto, mas pode ser difícil convencer as outras vilas. Precisamos ter uma resposta concreta sobre a decisão de Konoha já na reunião dos Kages. Não podemos demostrar fraqueza ou mesmo hesitação. Esse foi um dos principais motivos para que eu convocasse uma reunião tão fora dos padrões. Vocês são o futuro de Konoha e cabe a vocês decidir se o clã Uchiha fará parte desse futuro ou não! — Tsunade proferiu essas palavras com toda sua característica determinação, mas mudou para um tom pensativo ao completar: — E ainda há a questão da volta do Orochimaru...

— Hokage-sama. — Sasuke encarou Tsunade com decisão. — Eu mesmo quero resolver esse problema, já que sou o responsável por ele. Gostaria de ter sua autorização para procurá-lo e acabar com ele de uma vez por todas.

— NANI? Sasuke, não! — Sakura o encarou com uma expressão de súplica. — Você não pode ir embora novamente!

— Sakura, controle-se. Ainda não dei autorização para nada. — Tsunade olhou sua aprendiz seriamente. — Mas seria uma solução para nossos problemas. Uma missão Rank S que deve ser completada como uma espécie de sentença para todos os crimes que Sasuke cometeu.

— Mas é perigoso demais que ele tente fazer isso sozinho, baa-chan! — Naruto também estava preocupado. Sabia que Sasuke era forte, mas Orochimaru era cheio de truques.

— Eu não estava pensando em mandá-lo sozinho, Naruto. Você também disse que precisa fazer algumas coisas antes de pensar em se tornar Hokage, não? Imagino que não sejam em Konoha...

— Realmente não são. Preciso treinar e aprender a dominar o poder dos bijuus, além de conhecer melhor as pessoas e o mundo shinobi para poder cumprir minha própria missão. Quero também conhecer mais sobre Fuuinjutsu, já que meu clã era especialista nisso. Pensei em, durante algum tempo, seguir os passos do Ero-Sennin.

Ouviu-se uma exclamação, como se alguém tivesse tomado um susto. Naruto olhou para o lado e viu que Hinata encarava o chão, completamente vermelha. Todos a olhavam. Parecia que o som partira dela.

— Iie*! — Sakura levantou-se e, em prantos, se jogou sobre Naruto e o enlaçou pelo pescoço. — Eu não posso perder você também!

Naruto ficou por um momento sem reação, mas depois também abraçou Sakura. Era estranho, mas, mais uma vez, não era a sensação que esperava. Sempre foi apaixonado por Sakura, mas agora, a abraçando, parecia que estava fazendo algo muito errado. Desconfortável, afastou-a de si e encarou os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Eu vou voltar logo, Sakura-chan. Não pretendo ficar tanto tempo longe da vila quanto o Ero-Sennin ficou. Mas preciso fazer isso.

— E-então eu vou com você! — Sakura enxugou as lágrimas e disse com a voz ainda falha.

— Sakura, não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia. Estamos discutindo uma missão importante, não apenas para a vila, mas também para o mundo shinobi e principalmente para Sasuke e Naruto. — Tsunade não conseguiu falar com toda a determinação que pretendia, pois em sua mente vieram imagens de Jiraya e de Orochimaru, quando ainda eram uma equipe, e o quanto foi difícil vê-los partir, cada um por seus próprios motivos... Orochimaru, assim como Sasuke, havia se tornado um nukenin, e Jiraya atrás de seu destino, sua profecia...

Com o susto que levou pelo rumo que seus pensamentos seguiam, Tsunade levantou-se de um pulo, assustando a todos. Sasuke, que ainda estava sentado, levantou-se lentamente, a olhando com curiosidade. Sakura e Naruto, ainda de frente um para o outro, também a olhavam com estranheza. Todos os outros olhavam para Tsunade, não entendendo os modos da Hokage. Ela encarava os três, agora juntos, Sasuke pouco atrás de Naruto e Sakura e seus pensamentos corriam, trazendo-lhe várias imagens do passado.

— O que foi Tsunade-sama? — Shizune perguntou, preocupada.

Tsunade não respondeu. Virou as costas para as pessoas e se aproximou de uma pequena janela que ficava atrás da mesa de reunião. Durante alguns minutos observou a paisagem de Konoha, que aos poucos estava sendo reconstruída. Com um suspiro virou-se novamente para Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke e resolveu contar o que estava pensando:

— Na verdade... Sakura, acho que você deve ir com eles.

— Tem certeza disso, Tsunade-sama? — Kakashi resolveu interferir.

— Tenho, Kakashi. Acredito que essa jornada deva ser feita pelos três.

— Se é assim, acho que eu deveria acompanhá-los. — Ele afirmou, afinal ainda se sentia responsável pelos integrantes do antigo time 7.

— Iie, Kakashi. Esse é um destino que é compartilhado pelos três apenas.

— Do que está falando, Tsunade baa-chan? —Naruto estava confuso, assim como todos os outros.

— O que estou dizendo, Naruto, é que a história está se repetindo, e não quero que sejam cometidos os mesmos erros do passado. Podem chamar de coincidência se quiserem, mas eu acredito que seja mais que isso, afinal, nenhum dos três Sannins Lendários estava mais em Konoha, mas ainda assim, de uma maneira totalmente imprevista, cada um de vocês, que faziam parte de um mesmo time e eram amigos, se tornou aprendiz de um de nós. Nós nos separamos, e nada de bom resultou disso. Sinto que, de alguma maneira, vocês devem permanecer unidos.

— Nunca havia pensado nisso! — Choji, que permanecera em silêncio desde o início da reunião apenas comendo umas batatinhas, exclamou de boca cheia, olhando Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke, como se nunca os tivesse visto antes. — Eles são realmente os aprendizes dos Sannins Lendários!

Parecia que todos concordavam com Choji, pois começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke permaneceram em um silêncio aturdido, como se nunca houvessem pensado nisso também. Se entreolharam, ficando até um pouco corados. Parecia que realmente o destino deles estava mais entrelaçado que apenas pela amizade que desenvolveram no time 7.

— Naruto, se não precisa mais de nós aqui... — Kurama comentou.

— Isso mesmo, quero voltar para o meu lago! — Isobu completou.

— Que lago? — Ino ficou curiosa, apesar do clima da sala.

— Ah, é uma longa história, Ino... — Naruto coçou a cabeça sem graça. — Outra hora eu explico. — E se preparou para liberar os clones, mas antes que o fizesse, ouviu a voz de Kurama.

— Só não se esqueça da profecia do Oogama Sennin quando sair nessa jornada!

Naruto parou no meio dos selos. Já imaginava o que seria, mas resolveu confirmar mesmo assim.

— D-do que está falando, Kurama?

— Você sabe, gaki. Confronto, poder, olhos... — Não queria falar diretamente, mas Naruto entendeu e ficou carrancudo.

— Wakatta* 'ttebayo. — Naruto voltou a fazer os selos, mas foi novamente interrompido.

— Naruto. — Shukaku disse. — Lembra-se do que falamos? Acho que seria um bom momento.

— Ok, Shukaku. Você fica. — Naruto completou os selos e liberou os clones, mas o de cabelos com mechas azuis permaneceu.

— Naruto, mas o que...? — Sasuke começou, mas foi interrompido por Naruto:

— Não se preocupe. É um assunto particular.

— Certo, Naruto, mas nos diga, que parte da profecia do sábio dos sapos você ainda não nos contou. — Tsunade estava preocupada, pois parecia ser algo importante, pela reação de Naruto.

— A parte que dizia que eu teria que enfrentar um jovem cujo poder reside em seus olhos... Sasuke... — Ao dizer o nome do amigo, a voz de Naruto foi como um apelo, mas ele se surpreendeu ao ouvir uma risada que nunca tinha ouvido antes. Já tinha ouvido uma gargalhada vinda dele, mas na época não havia nenhum humor, parecia mais a risada de um louco, diferente de agora. — Do que está rindo, Sasuke? Isso não é engraçado!

— De você, dobe. Ainda não percebeu? — Ao notar que todos o olhavam como se fosse um completo estranho, se controlou, mas um sorriso lateral ainda permaneceu em suas feições. — Pra você ainda não foi o suficiente?

— Do que está achando graça, teme? — Naruto começava a se irritar, mas principalmente se preocupar com a reação de Sasuke. — Não quero lutar com você!

— De quantos mais precisa, Naruto? Você enfrentou e derrotou Pain, Madara e Obito. Ainda precisa de mim para completar sua profecia? — Sasuke realmente estava achando graça da situação. — Eu nem seria louco de querer enfrentá-lo agora, sabe?

Naruto apenas ficou olhando-o e pensando em suas palavras. Se realmente fosse isso, se não precisasse enfrentar seu amigo, seria como uma libertação. Mas tinha certeza que era sobre Sasuke que o Oogama Sennin havia falado.

— Mas, Sasuke, eu tenho certeza que era a você que...

Foi interrompido por Sasuke, que já estava perdendo a paciência:

— Mesmo que fosse de mim que se tratava essa profecia, Naruto, você já me enfrentou vezes o suficiente, não acha? O que pensa que significou todo esse tempo em que esteve tentando me trazer de volta a Konoha?

Sem saber o que pensar sobre isso, Naruto simplesmente sentou-se onde havia estado antes. Olhou para Tsunade em busca de confirmação. O que a Hokage pensaria sobre a afirmativa de Sasuke?

Tsunade pensava sobre isso também, e estava inclinada a concordar com as palavras de Sasuke. Realmente a nova geração a estava surpreendendo. Ainda. Voltou-se para Naruto:

— Naruto, acredito que possa ter havido uma certa, como direi? Confusão em tudo isso. Quais foram as reais palavras do Oogama Sennin?

— Ele disse que eu estava destinado a enfrentar um jovem cujo poder residia em seus olhos.

— Pois bem, aparentemente ele não disse nada sobre uma luta, certo?

— Não com essas palavras, mas...

— Enfrentar, talvez não queira dizer exatamente lutar, Naruto. Você já enfrentou o Sasuke antes, mas sua maior batalha foi trazê-lo de volta. A cada vez em que vocês se encontraram, sua luta estava mais perto de ser vencida. Pense principalmente sobre tudo o que Sasuke nos contou e em quais foram seus motivos para retornar. Acha mesmo que perdeu essa batalha? Foi sua amizade que o salvou, e foi principalmente com ela que você o enfrentou!

Sem saber o que pensar sobre isso, mais uma vez Naruto encarou Sasuke esperando uma confirmação. Não conseguia acreditar que fosse tão fácil. Talvez fácil não fosse exatamente a palavra, mas ainda assim... Poderia ser verdade? Realmente não precisaria lutar com seu irmão e melhor amigo novamente? A resposta de Sasuke não se fez esperar:

— A guerra ainda não está ganha, Naruto. Como eu disse antes, ainda preciso de sua ajuda. Não me sinto preparado para simplesmente esquecer tudo, ainda tenho ressentimentos e mágoa e sei que só você poderá me ajudar a superar isso.

Sem saber muito bem o que fazer, Naruto simplesmente levantou-se novamente e colocou a mão em seu ombro. Sua vontade era abraçar seu amigo, mas sabia que ele não era muito bom nessa coisa de demonstrar emoções. Teria que ensiná-lo, assim como aos bijuus.

— Prometo não decepcioná-lo, Sasuke. — Era mais uma promessa a ser cumprida, mas não se importava de fato. Sabia que conseguiria.

— Arigatou.

O que aconteceu então foi uma coisa que e alarmou a todos os que se encontravam na sala. A porta foi ao chão com um estrondo e uma figura imponente surgiu da poeira que se assentava. Passando o olhar pelos presentes, o intruso disse:

— Então, como eu já suspeitava. Isso é uma conspiração de Konoha para tomar o poder das outras nações shinobis! O que mais se esperaria desse moleque que tomou para si todos os bijuus? — Dizendo isso, lançou-se sobre Naruto na intenção de matá-lo com apenas um golpe.

.

.

.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Opiniões? Críticas? Alguém quer mandar a ficwriter à merda?**

* * *

*Dare = quem

*Dobe = estúpido

*Iie = não

*Teme = imbecil

*Wakatta = entendi


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

* * *

**VII – Uma conversa e a Reunião dos Kages**

* * *

Com a velocidade e a surpresa do ataque, Naruto não teve tempo de reagir e realmente teria sido morto se duas intervenções não houvessem acontecido. Uma parede de areia ergueu-se a sua frente, enquanto dois tentáculos imobilizavam o atacante, dando tempo a Naruto de se esquivar.

Tsunade voltou-se para o atacante com um olhar irado e perguntou em voz irritada:

— O que pensa que está fazendo, Raikage?

Enquanto a areia de Gaara reforçava a segurança dos tentáculos que Bee usava para segurar o irmão, Naruto se colocava a uma distância segura do Raikage. Seus olhos expressavam uma raiva contida. Aquele homem não havia aprendido nada durante a guerra?

Na porta que foi arrombada, permaneciam duas pessoas, que pareciam tão aturdidas com a atitude do Raikage quanto os que se encontravam dentro da sala. Eram Darui e Mabui, assistente de Kira A.

— Essa é uma reunião particular de Konoha, konoyarou! Não deve ir entrando assim sem bater, bakayarou! — Bee, ao ver que o Raikage havia se acalmado um pouco ao ver Gaara e ele ali, soltou-o.

— O que o fez pensar que pudesse existir algum tipo de conspiração da parte de Konoha, Raikage? — Gaara perguntou com calma. — Sabe tão bem quanto eu que esse nunca foi o estilo dessa vila, ao contrário de muitas outras. Tanto Suna quanto Kumo têm esse histórico, mas não Konoha.

— Isso não quer dizer que não haja uma primeira vez! Aliás, o que fazem aqui, Bee, Kazekage?

— Viemos como convidados, para presenciar essa reunião, a pedido de Naruto, justamente para evitar que alguém tivesse a ideia de algum tipo de conspiração. — Gaara respondeu calmamente. — Konoha sempre foi a vila mais poderosa das cinco nações. Eles não precisam disso.

A única resposta do Raikage foi um rosnado. Havia sido convencido pelas palavras de Gaara, mas não estava satisfeito e não daria o braço a torcer. Ao notar especificamente dois olhares sobre si, preferiu ficar em silêncio. Eles o lembravam da conspiração de sua vila para conseguir o Byakugan, e pela idade de seus observadores, tinha certeza que eram as pessoas que mais haviam sofrido com isso.

— Agora que nossos assuntos nessa reunião estão resolvidos, acredito que não há mais porque adiar a reunião dos Kages. — Disse Tsunade, ainda olhando irritada para o Raikage. Voltando-se para os outros, completou. — Estão dispensados. Comuniquem a seus clãs o que foi resolvido aqui, mas usem o bom senso, e não se esqueçam de que foram convocados principalmente por serem amigos de Naruto, portanto nem tudo deve ser divulgado.

— Tsunade-sama, apenas me permita fazer uma pergunta a Naruto. — Shikamaru voltou-se para ele. — Tem alguma objeção a que seja divulgada na vila a história de sua família? Principalmente sobre ser o filho do Yondaime Hokage?

— Não, Shikamaru. Imagino que essa história acabaria se espalhando de uma maneira ou de outra, então é melhor que não seja por boatos. — Encarou os olhos do Raikage, mesmo a resposta não sendo diretamente para ele e emendou: — Podem pensar que estou querendo me fazer de importante.

— Hai. Estamos indo, Tsunade-sama. — Shikamaru saiu da sala, acompanhado dos outros que participaram da reunião.

—Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. — Tsunade os chamou antes que seguissem os outros. — Vocês também devem estar presentes à reunião. Ela começará dentro de uma hora na sede do Conselho. Sai, avise à Mizukage e ao Tsuchikage.

— Hai! — Disseram os quatro, antes de deixarem a sala. Shukaku, que ainda estava por ali os seguiu, sendo acompanhado pelo olhar do Raikage, que se perguntava quem era aquele, apesar da incrível semelhança com Naruto.

Naquele galpão permaneceram apenas Tsunade, Gaara, Shikaku, Shizune, Kakashi, Bee, Kira A e seus assistentes.

— Que ideia é essa, Tsunade, porque os três? — O Raikage não se conteve e perguntou.

— Você saberá durante a reunião, Raikage, mas é importante que eles estejam presentes.

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora daquele galpão, permaneciam algumas pessoas conversando sobre tudo o que havia acontecido. Shukaku continuava em silêncio ao lado de Naruto, aguardando a oportunidade de falar com Gaara, enquanto Naruto pensava em como fazer para que isso acontecesse. Achou melhor esperar que Gaara saísse, e assim ficou ali, junto de Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Kakashi, Kiba, Shino e Hinata. Estranhava o fato de Ino, Kiba, Shino e Hinata permanecerem ali, mas imaginou que Ino havia ficado por sua natural curiosidade, e Kiba e Shino para acompanhar Hinata, já que faziam parte do mesmo time. Enquanto conversavam, Ino olhava para Naruto de uma maneira estranha, que o deixava um pouco desconfortável, mas não sabia por quê.

Nesse momento saíram os que permaneceram dentro do galpão, tendo Gaara à frente. Naruto se aproximou do Kazekage e dando um sorriso típico, disse:

— Tem um momento, Gaara? Há alguém que quer lhe falar.

— Claro. Já esperava por isso. — Ele disse isso olhando para Shukaku por cima do ombro de Naruto, antes de se dirigir ao bijuu. — Me acompanhe, Shukaku. — Deu as costas aos outros e adentrou novamente o galpão, sendo seguido pelo clone.

Voltando para perto dos outros, que ainda conversavam, Naruto foi surpreendido por uma pergunta de Ino:

— Então, Naruto, o que vai fazer mais tarde?

Não apenas ele foi surpreendido. Enquanto Naruto a olhava, tentando entender de onde vinha aquilo, percebeu que Sakura olhava Ino com a boca aberta, enquanto Sasuke disfarçava um sorriso de canto e Kakashi sorria abertamente, já que sua mascara disfarçava o fato. Hinata ficou vermelha e encarava o chão, sendo observada por Kiba e Shino.

—Ah, er... Provavelmente discutir os detalhes da viagem com Sakura e Sasuke. Doushite*, Ino? — Ao perceber o olhar desapontado de Ino, Naruto corou ao se dar conta do motivo da pergunta. De onde saiu aquilo? Ela queria chamá-lo para sair?

— Ah, por nada, Naruto. Falo com você amanhã então. Vocês não vão viajar imediatamente, não é?

— A-acho que não, mas não sei ainda. — Ao perceber que ela não desistiria tão fácil e ouvir o riso abafado de Kakashi e Sasuke, Naruto corou mais ainda.

— Eu... eu já vou. Ja né. — Hinata falou de repente, sem erguer o olhar, já começando a se afastar. Sendo seguida por Shino e Kiba.

— Abayo*! — Kiba disse já se afastando, enquanto Shino apenas acenou com a cabeça.

— Eu também vou embora. Nos vemos depois, Naruto. — Ino saiu sem se despedir de mais ninguém.

— Nande yo*? — Sakura perguntou, ainda um pouco atordoada e olhando na direção por onde Ino desaparecera.

Naruto nem ouviu a pergunta de Sakura. Ainda encarava o lugar por onde Hinata seguia acompanhada de seus amigos.

— Chikushou*... — Ele murmurou, vendo que Hinata havia ficado chateada, mas naquele momento não podia segui-la, tinha que esperar Shukaku, que ainda conversava com Gaara.

— O que foi, Naruto? — Kakashi o olhava com curiosidade, mas parecia já saber o que abalava seu aluno.

— Nai*.

Mesmo ao dizer isso, não encarou Kakashi. Lembranças de uma conversa ocorrida há alguns meses lhe voltaram à memória.

"_Andava de cabeça baixa por Konoha, pensando na luta que ocorrera há três dias. Olhando em volta ficou um pouco revoltado. Várias pessoas o cumprimentavam com sorrisos no rosto, mas a destruição a sua volta não o deixava esquecer o porquê daquilo. Pain. Ninguém havia morrido, mas sua querida vila estava irreconhecível. Nem parecia uma vila, era apenas um monte de escombros e em diversos lugares tendas médicas e abrigos improvisados. O único lugar que estava inteiro era o Monumento Hokage. Pelo menos isso._

_Seguiu para fora da vila, ainda pensando naquela luta. A intervenção de Hinata ainda era difícil de aceitar, e ainda mais o que ela dissera. Seria verdade? Encaminhou-se para uma parte da floresta que cercava Konoha e subiu em uma grande árvore, de onde tinha visão do Monumento Hokage. Pensou em seu pai e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. Yondaime. Ficou durante quase uma hora ali, apenas observando o rosto de seu pai esculpido na pedra. Quando resolveu descer daquela árvore notou que alguém se aproximava e ao perceber de quem se tratava, escorregou do galho onde se encontrava e caiu de cabeça no chão. Ainda atordoado pela pancada tentou levantou-se, massageando o local do impacto._

_Ela aproximou-se correndo e o ajudou a se levantar._

— _Daijoubu ka_*_, Naruto-kun? — Hinata estava corada, mas não gaguejou._

_Naruto a olhou sem saber o que dizer. Na verdade queria dizer muitas coisas, mas não sabia como e nem por onde começar. Não queria magoá-la depois do que ela disse e fez, mas achava inevitável, já que era apaixonado pela Sakura. Precisava dizer isso a ela._

_Hinata ainda o olhava nos olhos, como nunca havia feito antes. Estava corada, mas não desviava o olhar como sempre, e isso o estava deixando nervoso. Abriu a boca para falar, mas nada saiu. Engoliu em seco e tentou de novo._

— _Hinata..._

_Ela percebeu que ele queria dizer alguma coisa sobre sua declaração, mas não conseguia. Mas ela realmente não havia dito o que disse e nem feito o que fez esperando nada em troca. Decidiu deixar isso bem claro._

— _Naruto-kun. — Começou em voz baixa para não perder a coragem e nem gaguejar. Já estava cansada disso, e afinal de contas, nem havia mais motivo. Ele já sabia de seus sentimentos. — Não precisa me dizer nada sobre aquilo. Não espero nada de você além de amizade. Sempre soube dos seus sentimentos pela Sakura-san. Só disse aquilo porque não queria morrer sem que você soubesse... Só quero que seja feliz._

_Naruto ficou estático. Não imaginava que ela dissesse tudo aquilo, parecia que havia lido seus pensamentos. Resolveu dizer alguma coisa antes que ela lhe virasse as costas e saísse correndo, pois parecia que isso aconteceria a qualquer momento._

— _Gomen, Hinata, não queria te magoar..._

— _Não está magoando, Naruto-kun. Como eu disse, só quero que seja feliz, e se ficar com a Sakura-san o fizer, ficarei feliz também. E torcerei por vocês._

_Ao ouvir isso, sentiu vontade de chorar, mas não entendeu o motivo. Será que ela gostava tanto assim dele, a ponto de ficar feliz apenas de vê-lo feliz, mesmo ao lado de outra pessoa? Ele acreditava que amava Sakura, mas não sabia se a esse ponto. Sempre teve ciúmes por vê-la derretendo-se pelo Sasuke._

_Ficou por uns instantes pensativo e Hinata aproveitou a oportunidade para sair dali. Ao vê-la virar as costas, não se conteve e a puxou pela mão a abraçando. A princípio ela se assustou, mas logo retribuiu. Ele queria apenas agradecer, mas senti-la ali, aquele calor que emanava daquele abraço..._

_Estando com ela daquela forma, lembrou-se de outra sensação que o havia acompanhado ao longo de sua vida: solidão. Mas não foi o que sentiu agora. Era como se toda a humilhação e rejeição que enfrentara durante todo esse tempo fosse uma lembrança distante, apenas aparecendo naquele momento para torná-lo mais especial. Como se aquele abraço conseguisse passar uma borracha por tudo aquilo. Mesmo sem querer, sentiu lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto._

_Imagens da época da academia e de várias missões também passaram por sua cabeça, como que para completar um quadro. Pessoas rindo dele, e Hinata ali, o olhando com uma expressão meiga. Ela sempre estava ali, por perto, o observando dando força, mesmo sem palavras._

_Abraçou-a mais forte, com as lágrimas caindo livremente por seu rosto. O carinho que Hinata demonstrava naquele momento estava fazendo tão bem para ele que não conseguia fazer mais nada além disso. Ficam vários minutos assim, até que ele conseguiu se controlar e dizer com a voz embargada:_

— _Arigatou, Hinata, por tudo._

— _Não precisa agradecer, Naruto-kun. — Ela também tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas parecia feliz. — Sentir o calor de seu abraço, mesmo que uma única vez, já me deixa muito feliz._

_Ao ouvir essa resposta, quase recomeçou a chorar por imaginar nunca mais sentir aquilo de novo. Toda a resolução que sentia antes, de dizer que não poderia lhe dar nenhuma esperança, pareceu sumir. Estava confuso. O que estava sentindo? Queria continuar perto de Hinata, tendo-a como amiga, mais que nunca._

— _Hinata, você sabe que haverá uma guerra em breve. Não quero te dar esperanças, mas gostaria de conversar com você novamente depois que tudo acabar, se sairmos vivos disso. Você me espera?_

— _É claro, Naruto-kun._

_Voltando ao seu jeito normal, Naruto abriu um sorriso que fez Hinata avermelhar novamente._

— _Arigatou, Hinata._

_Ela deu um pequeno sorriso a Naruto, virou as costas e deixou-o ali, entregue a seus pensamentos."_

Foi trazido de volta ao presente por um toque em seu ombro. Olhou para trás e viu que era Gaara, com Shukako ao seu lado. Abriu um sorriso sem-graça, pois percebeu que eles já haviam tentado chamar sua atenção antes.

— Tudo bem, Naruto? — Gaara perguntou, curioso com a expressão de Naruto.

— Hai, Gaara. E então, como foi a conversa?

— Foi boa. Obrigado por ter proporcionado isso. — Gaara abriu um pequeno sorriso.

— Estou pronto para voltar, Naruto. — Shukaku disse, ainda sério. Realmente aqueles dois eram muito parecidos.

— Yosh'! — Naruto fez o selo para liberar seu clone. — Agora vamos a essa bendita reunião, dattebayo!

Caminharam por Konoha em direção ao local da reunião dos Kages. Naruto ao lado de Gaara, com a mão nos bolsos e olhos no chão. Sakura e Sasuke caminhavam atrás, com Kakashi entre eles. Todos estavam em silêncio imersos em suas próprias reflexões.

Naruto queria conversar novamente com Hinata antes de partir, mas ainda não sabia o que dizer. E havia o problema de Ino. Claro que, além dele e Hinata, ninguém havia escutado aquela confissão, estavam todos muito distantes para isso, mas ainda assim achou inconveniente Ino ter dito aquilo em sua presença. Ela nunca havia demonstrado nenhum interesse nele, então porque logo agora? Será que não era nada do que estava pensando? Resolveu conversar com ela de qualquer maneira, para esclarecer as coisas.

Com esses pensamentos, chegaram à sede do Conselho. O local era muito maior que o da reunião anterior. Nas paredes haviam sido penduradas bandeiras com o símbolo das cinco vilas ocultas, e entre elas haviam janelas cobertas com cortinas vermelhas. Tinha uma grande mesa redonda cercada de dez cadeiras. Já se encontravam presentes todos os Kages, acompanhados de seus de times de guarda. Bee também já estava lá. Cada um cumprimentou Naruto e Sakura com um sorriso no rosto e um leve aceno de cabeça, mas olhavam desconfiados para Sasuke, certamente relembrando a outra reunião que ele havia invadido.

— Fico feliz de saber que um rapaz tão bonito não se perdeu, afinal de contas. — A Mizukage não pode deixar de comentar, olhando para Sasuke. — Mas agora você parece que vai ter concorrência pela preferência das garotas de Konoha.

Mei deu uma piscadela para Naruto, deixando-o tão vermelho que alguns dos presentes riram.

— A Mizukage-sama tem razão, sabe? — Kurotsushi, a neta do Tsuchikage também o provocou, após ver o constrangimento de Naruto.

Sakura estava vermelha de raiva pelo comentário da Mizukage e até Sasuke ficou um pouco corado.

— Tsunade-sama, se não precisa de mim... — Kakashi resolveu intervir, vendo o constrangimento de seus alunos.

— Kakashi, gostaria que você ficasse, sua contribuição pode ser valiosa nessa reunião. — A Hokage sentiu-se satisfeita pela intervenção de Mei, afinal serviu para aliviar um pouco o ambiente, que ficara meio pesado com a entrada de Sasuke.

— Vamos parar com essa conversa sem sentido e dar logo início à reunião. — O Raikage falou mal-humorado.

Os Kages tomaram seus lugares à mesa. Tsunade sentou-se no meio, tendo Gaara a sua direita e o Raikage a sua esquerda. Ao lado de Gaara sentou-se Onoki, o velho Tsuchikage, e Mei ao lado de Kira A. Nos extremos da mesa sentaram-se Shizune e Killer Bee. Os times de proteção dos Kages postaram-se em frente à bandeira de cada vila, e Kakashi permaneceu sozinho em frente à de Konoha. Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke permaneceram de pé sem saber muito bem o que fazer.

— Sentem-se. —Tsunade indicou as cadeiras diante deles. Naruto sentou-se frente a ela, puxando levemente Sakura para que se sentasse em frente a Kira A. Queria manter a maior distância possível entre Sasuke e o Raikage. — Vamos iniciar essa reunião com o relato de nossas descobertas recentes. Gaara, poderia informar a Onoki, Mei e Kira A o que foi discutido na reunião anterior?

Tsunade confiava no bom senso de Gaara, por isso o pedido. Sabia que havia coisas que seria melhor manter em sigilo. Não se decepcionou. Gaara contou as descobertas que foram feitas sobre Naruto e as profecias, mas omitiu certas questões referentes ao clã Uchiha, inclusive o fato de Sasuke ter trazido Orochimaru de volta, apenas mencionando que ele havia ressuscitado. Quanto a Uchiha Itachi, distorceu um pouco a história, fazendo parecer que desde o início ele era um agente especial de Konoha infiltrado na Akatsuki. A declaração de que certamente Naruto seria o próximo Hokage também deixou de fora, afinal acreditava ser um assunto interno de Konoha, que seria anunciado apenas quando fosse necessário.

— Arigatou, Gaara. Uma explicação bastante esclarecedora e completa. — Tsunade agradeceu sinceramente dando uma sutil ênfase à palavra 'completa'. — Alguém tem alguma pergunta?

— Acredito que não há muita margem a isso, Tsunade-hime. — O Tsuchikage comentou. — Agora entendo a grande estima que tem por esse rapaz, Kazekage.

— Sabe que minha estima por Naruto é anterior a tudo isso, Tsuchikage-sama.

— Realmente esse rapaz é admirável, mas eu gostaria de saber o que será feito do jovem Uchiha. Ele certamente foi um herói nessa guerra, junto com seu irmão, porém cometeu crimes anteriores contra outras vilas e era um nukennin. — Mei comentou. Parecia realmente interessada no destino de Sasuke.

— Quanto a isso, já foi decidido. Será dada a ele uma missão Rank S para que possa pagar por seus crimes. A missão é caçar e exterminar de uma vez por todas Orochimaru. Essa foi a decisão de Konoha, porém como ele realizou aquela invasão na última reunião dos Kages e atacou Killer Bee a mando da Akatsuki, peço a aprovação de vocês para a aplicação dessa pena, sem outras punições.

— Acho que isso é satisfatório. — Mei opinou.

— Concordo. — Disse Gaara.

— Tem minha aprovação. — Respondeu o velho Tsuchikage.

Todos olharam para o Raikage. Ele não parecia satisfeito.

— Não acredito que após tudo o que fez seja sensato mandá-lo sozinho para uma missão tão importante. — Kira A olhava duramente para Sasuke, que sustentava o olhar com certa altivez. Certamente não gostava do Raikage. — Tem certeza que sabe o que está fazendo, Tsunade-hime?

— Quanto a isso não precisa se preocupar, Raikage. Ele não irá sozinho. Naruto e Sakura o acompanharão, por isso a presença dos três aqui.

— Parece que sou voto vencido nessa questão. Que seja. — Kira A cedeu por fim, voltando-se em seguida para Naruto. — Mas como pretende realizar essas profecias e ainda caçar Orochimaru?

— Não acho que isso será problema, Raikage-sama. — Naruto respondeu com confiança. — Precisaremos viajar por vários lugares para encontrá-lo, coisa que eu já pretendia fazer. Não será uma missão fácil, mas também não deve me tomar todo o tempo, até porque, estarei acompanhando, mas a missão é de Sasuke.

— Você é muito confiante para a idade que tem, gaki. Acha mesmo que conseguirá trazer paz ao mundo shinobi? Mesmo que você seja O Escolhido, o que já admiti durante a guerra, acredita que consegue realizar o que até mesmo o Rikudou Sennin não foi capaz?

— Muitas pessoas confiaram em mim, me confiaram seus sonhos, por isso, não posso me dar ao luxo de duvidar. Se nem eu mesmo acreditar em mim, não posso esperar que mais alguém faça isso. — A resposta de Naruto arrancou um resmungo do Raikage e vários sorrisos dos outros presentes. Já confiavam cegamente em Naruto e fariam tudo o que estivesses ao seu alcance para ajudá-lo a cumprir sua meta.

— Tem uma coisa que preciso fazer, konoyarou. — Bee levantou-se de onde estava e se aproximou de Naruto, levantando a mão fechada. — Para desejar boa sorte em sua jornada, bakayarou!

Naruto levantou-se e, estendendo também sua mão, tocou a de Bee. Sentiu um choque percorrer seu corpo, mas tentou não demonstrar. Já imaginava o que havia acontecido, mas preferiu verificar mais tarde.

— Arigatou, Bee.

— Dewa*... já que estas questões já estão resolvidas, — Tsunade começou ainda com um meio sorriso, dirigindo-se a Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke, — devo informá-los que devido a seus feitos durante essa guerra, os Daimyous das cinco nações shinobis decidiram condecorá-los. — Ao ver o olhar surpreso de um deles, acrescentou: — Você também Sasuke. A cerimônia será realizada dentro de sete dias, em Suna. Logo após vocês poderão partir. Usem esses quatro dias antes ir a Suna para se recuperarem totalmente e se preparar para a longa jornada que terão pela frente. Estão dispensados.

Os três se levantaram e se encaminharam para a saída.

— Tsunade-sama... — Shizune chamou-a como se fosse lembrá-la de algo.

— Ah, sim. Antes que eu me esqueça... Naruto. — Séria, Tsunade pegou uma caixa que estava embaixo da mesa e entregou a ele. — Enquanto você esteve desacordado, foi decidido que deveria receber isso.

Curioso ele abriu a caixa e ficou encarando seu conteúdo sem entender.

—Nanda...?* — Olhou novamente para Tsunade. Deveria ser algum engano.

.

.

.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

*Abayo = até mais; te vejo mais tarde (dependendo da situação pode ser considerado rude)

*Chikushou = exclamação que demonstra frustração, por exemplo 'merda!'

*Daijoubu ka = você está bem?

*Dewa = bem...; então... (formal)

*Doushite = por que

*Nai = nada

*Nanda? = o que?; o que é isso?

*Nande yo = que diabo foi aquilo?


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

.

* * *

**VIII – Sentimentos Liberados**

* * *

Naruto estava atordoado com o conteúdo daquela caixa, não sabia o que pensar. Achou que fosse algum tipo de piada de mau gosto.

— O que significa isso, baa-chan?

— Recebemos várias reclamações a seu respeito. Iniciou-se em Konoha, mas durante essa semana me foram passadas muitas outras, de todas as nações aliadas.

— Reclamações? — Naruto ficou confuso. O que havia feito para que reclamassem dele para a Hokage? E de que maneira o que havia naquela caixa tinha a ver com isso?

— É verdade, Naruto. Mesmo em Suna, antes da guerra, eu recebi várias reclamações sobre você e essa semana repassei-as à Hokage-sama. — Gaara, que parecia já conhecer o conteúdo da caixa, resolver intervir.

— Nani? Que tipo de reclamações? O que eu fiz, dattebayo?

— Eu não disse que reclamavam de você. Acredito que saiba que antes dessa guerra estávamos programando o próximo Exame Chuunin, que deve se realizar em Suna. — Tsunade não esperou que Naruto respondesse e continuou: — As reclamações eram contra as regras. De alguma maneira espalhou-se a notícia de que você ainda é um gennin, e isso desencadeou uma série de pedidos de jounnins responsáveis por outros times, solicitando que você fosse impedido de participar. Por esse motivo, essa semana reuni os conselheiros de Konoha e também todos os jounnins. Foi decidido por unanimidade que você merecia receber isso. Você é o primeiro gennin na história de Konoha a ser promovido diretamente a jounnin. Parabéns Naruto!

Quando ouviu as palavras de Tsunade, Naruto levantou lentamente o colete que estava dentro da caixa e acariciou com carinho o símbolo de seu clã. Por baixo estava o resto do uniforme. Os outros esperavam a reação que certamente viria com um sorriso em seus rostos. Ela não tardou a vir.

— SUGOI*! — Gritou enquanto contornava a mesa, ainda segurando o colete. Agarrou Tsunade e jogou-a no ar três vezes enquanto continuava a gritar. — ARIGATOU, ARIGATOU, ARIGATOU, TSUNADE BAA-CHAN!

— Yamete!* Naruto, me ponha no chão! — Quando Naruto a soltou finalmente, recebeu um soco na cabeça.

— ITAI! — Naruto massageava a cabeça, sob risadas de todos.

— Isso não é jeito de tratar a Hokage na frente dos outros Kages! Agora, desapareça!

— Yare yare*... — Por mais que reclamasse, Naruto não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto. Pegou a caixa com o restante da roupa. — Ja ne! — E saiu correndo do local sem nem esperar que Sasuke e Sakura o acompanhassem. Eles se entreolharam e também saíram da sala. Tsunade estava com um sorriso no rosto após a saída de Naruto.

— Ele é sempre assim? — O Tsuchikage perguntou, achando graça na reação de Naruto.

— Na verdade, ele voltou um pouco diferente dessa guerra. Está um pouco mais controlado em algumas situações, mas no fundo... Hai, é sempre assim. — Tsunade respondeu enquanto voltava a se sentar, ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

— Isso é bom. Sua alegria é contagiante. — A Mizukage comentou, também sorrindo.

— Essa é uma de suas maiores qualidades. — Gaara observou.

Durante essa conversa, Naruto corria por Konoha com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Queria colocar aquele colete e ver como ficaria, mas não tinha mais um apartamento onde pudesse se trocar. Parou por um momento pensando, depois saiu correndo novamente em direção ao alojamento onde acordara pela manhã.

Chegando lá, colocou o colete por cima de sua roupa habitual, mas não tinha um espelho onde pudesse verificar como estava. Sentou na cama e ficou pensando em como faria. Precisava se ver com aquele colete para ter certeza de que era verdade. Ficou pensando em bater em alguma das casas que já haviam sido reconstruídas e pedir para se olhar no espelho. Achou melhor não fazer isso, pensariam que tinha ficado maluco depois da guerra. Enquanto se debatia com essas questões, Sasuke e Sakura chegaram à tenda.

— Parabéns, Naruto, você merece! — Sakura exclamou.

— Quem diria, hein, dobe?

— E então como estou?

— Horrível. — Sasuke respondeu.

— NANI?

— Sasuke-kun tem razão. O colete ficou horrível com essa roupa. Está parecendo uma abóbora.

— Kuso! Porque esse colete tem que ser verde?

— Não seria mais fácil colocar logo o uniforme completo? — Sasuke tentou colocar um pouco de bom-senso em Naruto.

— Hum, não sei. Esse preto sem graça não é muito a minha cara. — Comentou, revirando o restante do uniforme nas mãos.

— Baka, Naruto! Dê um toque pessoal. Todos os shinobis fazem isso. — Sakura apontou.

Os olhos de Naruto brilharam. Já sabia o que fazer. Tirou o colete e deixou sobre a cama. Pegando o restante do uniforme, enfiou-o de qualquer jeito de volta na caixa e saiu com ela debaixo do braço.

— Arigatou, Sakura-chan! — Deu um beijo no rosto de Sakura e saiu correndo da tenda.

— O que ele vai fazer agora? — Ela perguntou cismada.

— Sendo o Naruto, tremo só de pensar. — Sasuke respondeu.

Mais uma vez correndo por Konoha, Naruto agora tinha um objetivo em mente. Não sabia onde procurar, mas precisava encontrar a única pessoa que, tinha certeza, não riria de suas ideias. Além disso, queria muito encontrá-la de novo. Onde ela estaria? Mal conseguia se situar na vila agora e já estava anoitecendo, então demorou um pouco a encontrar o lugar onde antes era o clã Hyuuga. Apesar das dificuldades, chegou lá e logo encontrou Neji, que saía de uma grande casa que parecia estar quase terminada.

— Yo, Neji! A Hinata está?

— Não está, Naruto. Ela saiu daqui há mais ou menos uma hora, mas não sei onde foi. O que quer com a Hinata-sama?

— Quero pedir um favor a ela. Vou procurá-la! — E saiu correndo antes que Neji perguntasse mais alguma coisa.

Andou por Konoha por quase meia hora e não a encontrou. Estava quase desistindo quando uma ideia trouxe um pequeno sorriso a seus lábios.

— Será...?

Encaminhou-se para a grande árvore de onde se via o Monte Hokage. A viu de longe, mas ela parecia tão absorta em pensamentos que não o notou. Estava sentada em uma das raízes da árvore, encostada no tronco enquanto remexia em uma mecha de cabelo e olhava para o céu. Naruto ficou apenas olhando durante um tempo. Ela era tão bonita, sempre achou isso, mas pensava que seu jeito era estranho. Quase deu uma risada. Estranho era ele nunca ter nem imaginado qual era o motivo. Decidiu surpreendê-la. Deu uma grande volta por trás da árvore, tomando cuidado para não fazer nenhum ruído, afinal ela uma kunoichi* excelente. Aproximou-se devagar e quando estava perto o suficiente, deu um salto e colocou a mão sobre seus olhos, torcendo para que ela não resolvesse fechar todos os seus tenketsus*.

— Naruto-kun. — Hinata murmurou, sem nem ao menos se mover. Naruto destampou seus olhos e percebeu que ela estava com seu doujutsu ativo.

— Shimatta*! Não tem graça fazer isso com quem tem o Byakugan! — Naruto estava inconformado e Hinata riu.

— Gomen ne.

Ele sorriu de volta e sentou-se a seu lado, colocando a caixa no chão.

— Como você está, Hinata?

— Bem, Naruto-kun. E parabéns pela promoção.

— Então você já sabia?

— Todos sabiam, mas era surpresa, por isso ninguém disse nada.

— Por que tenho a impressão que sou sempre o último a saber das coisas? — Naruto fez bico.

Esse comentário parecia ter ativado alguma lembrança embaraçosa, pois Hinata corou de repente e olhou para o outro lado. Ele não se achava muito brilhante, mas percebeu porque Hinata ficou daquele jeito.

— Eu também fui o último a saber, não é? — Com a mesma velocidade que soltou, teve vontade engolir a pergunta novamente, ao ver o constrangimento de Hinata, mas era tarde para isso.

— Eu não tenho certeza, Naruto-kun, mas imagino que sim. O Kiba sempre soube e vivia me perguntando sobre isso, apesar de eu nunca admitir, o Shino também, mas ele é mais discreto. Não sei quem mais reparou.

— Ahn... — Foi a única coisa que conseguiu responder. Após uma pausa, decidiu mudar de assunto. — Hinata, eu estava te procurando para pedir um favor.

Aliviada por Naruto falar de outra coisa, Hinata apenas olhou para ele interrogativamente, com um pequeno sorriso.

— É que... eu recebi o uniforme jounnin, mas não faz meu estilo usar uma roupa toda preta, sabe... será que você poderia me ajudar nisso?

— Claro, Naruto-kun! Eu já tenho uma ideia sobre isso.

— Sério, Hinata? Você pensou nisso muito rápido! — Opa! Ele fez de novo... Hinata novamente ficou constrangida. Porque você não pensa antes de dizer as coisas, baka? Naruto se xingava mentalmente.

— Na verdade... eu já havia pensado nisso, quando soube que você seria jounnin. Imaginei como ficaria com o uniforme. — Hinata admitiu, mais vermelha do que nunca. — Sem sua cor preferida, não seria você. Se quiser eu posso fazer umas mudanças.

— Arigatou, Hinata. — Naruto pigarreou. Ela tinha o dom de deixá-lo emocionado com as menores coisas que dizia. Entregou a caixa contendo o uniforme a ela. — Vou confiar em você.

Hinata levantou-se e ele a acompanhou, ficando de frente para ela. A vontade que sentia de abraçá-la novamente era quase irresistível. Num impulso tirou a caixa de suas mãos, recolocou-a sobre o tronco e abraçou Hinata. Ela correspondeu sem hesitar. Novamente Naruto não queria largá-la, mas dessa vez sentia falta de algo mais. Não entendia o que era, mas sentia que precisava descobrir. Acariciou levemente seus cabelos e essa vontade pareceu duplicar. Ele afastou-se um pouco para fitá-la e Hinata também o olhava nos olhos. A mão que estava em seus cabelos moveu-se para seu rosto, o acariciando de leve. Sentindo que Hinata tremia levemente, ele se aproximou mais. Um dedo acariciou seus lábios, e viu Hinata fechar os olhos. Seus lábios tocaram os dela numa carícia suave, quase como se apenas as respirações se misturassem. Sua mão voltou a cariciar o rosto de Hinata, o puxando para que o beijo finalmente acontecesse.

Foi a sensação mais intensa que já sentiu em sua vida. Não sabia defini-la, mas tinha vontade de que nunca acabasse. Estava ofegante e percebeu que Hinata também. Mas sentiu que precisava parar. Abraçou-a ainda mais apertado e enterrou o rosto em seus cabelos. Sabia que podia magoá-la ainda mais com o que estava fazendo, mas não conseguia evitar. Era tão bom estar com ela, nunca pensou que um dia pudesse se sentir assim.

Ao mesmo tempo, eles ouviram um barulho de um passo em folhas secas e se separaram rapidamente. Ao se encararem, não sabiam qual dos dois estava mais vermelho. Hinata ativou o Byakugan e sussurrou:

— Ino...

Naruto entrou em pânico, não queria ser visto na situação em que se encontrava. Na certa não conseguiria pronunciar uma palavra.

Hinata olhou para o lado de onde viera o barulho e quando olhou novamente na direção de Naruto. Ele não estava mais ali.

— Naruto-kun...?

Naruto não soube como fez aquilo, mas quando deu por si, sentiu-se sendo engolido por água gelada. Afundou, perdendo o fôlego e lutou para voltar à tona. Levantou-se sobre a água, ainda confuso. Olhou em volta e percebeu que estava sobre um pequeno lago, distante de onde se encontrava anteriormente. Como havia feito aquilo? Nem imaginava, mas logo percebeu que não era tão distante da vila. Seguiu em direção a uma claridade que se via ao longe, acima das árvores.

Chegou a um espaço de onde podia ver a vila sendo reconstruída. Caminhou até a borda do monte e ficou ainda mais confuso. Percebeu que estava acima do Monumento Hokage, próximo ao rosto de Tsunade.

— Mas como foi que cheguei aqui, dattebayo?

— Ei, Gaki!

— AH! — Com o susto, Naruto quase se jogou do Monte Hokage. — Kurama, quer me matar?

— Agora não. Não posso garantir no futuro.

— O que você quer?

— O que foi aquilo, hein? — Kurama perguntou maliciosamente.

— Aquilo o que? — Naruto já estava ficando irritado. Não queria conversar nesse momento.

— Ficou tão abalado que bateu seu próprio recorde de tele transporte... e não está curioso? Nem parece você...

— Ah, é mesmo. — Mas nem parecia haver curiosidade em sua voz. — Aquilo foi... Hiraishin no Jutsu?

— Mas é claro, Naruto! O que achou que fosse?

— Eu... nem estava pensando nisso.

Kurama deu uma risada gostosa.

— Não sei porque ficou assim, afinal nem foi seu primeiro beijo...

— Como não? Quando foi que eu beijei uma garota antes?

— Não conto aquela maluca que quase roubou seus poderes, mas não se esqueça que seu primeiro beijo foi com... Uchiha Sasuke.

— ARGH! Kurama! Nem me lembre disso! Você conseguiu acabar com a minha noite!

Com uma última risada maliciosa, Kurama deixou Naruto em paz.

Ele começou a caminhar em direção ao alojamento onde estavam suas coisas. Parecia que teria que ficar hospedado por lá até a viagem para Suna. Irritado, aturdido e completamente molhado, caminhava resmungando entre os moradores que o olhavam com curiosidade. Sua cara também não deveria estar muito boa. Não sabia por que estava tão irritado. O comentário de Kurama sobre seu primeiro beijo? Achava que não. A queda no lago? Também não, já passara por coisas piores. Começou a repassar os acontecimentos da noite e sentiu-se melhor. Revivia aquele momento várias vezes em sua mente e ainda pensando nisso adentrou a barraca.

— Onde você... — Sasuke começou, mas interrompeu-se ao olhar para Naruto. — Não acha que deveria tirar a roupa antes de tomar banho, dobe?

— AH! NÃO ENCHE, TEME! — Naruto, que já havia conseguido se acalmar, irritou-se imediatamente. Virou-se de costas para Sasuke e começou a tirar as roupas encharcadas. Baka! Tinha que interromper seus pensamentos...

Parou imediatamente, em meio ao ato de tirar a camisa. Era por isso que estava tão irritado? Por ter sido interrompido? Bufou e terminou de tirar a roupa. Colocou uma bermuda seca, jogou-se na cama e ficou encarando o teto como fosse mais uma coisa a irritá-lo.

Sasuke o olhava com curiosidade, mas preferiu não perguntar nada. Continuou a lustrar sua katana em silêncio, que era o que estava fazendo quando Naruto chegou. Passados alguns minutos, Sakura entrou no quarto. Vendo a expressão de Naruto perguntou:

— O que aconteceu? — Estava preocupada, imaginando que já houvessem começado a brigar.

— Nan demo nai* 'ttebayo! Hoje foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida! — Naruto praticamente rosnou.

O contraste entre sua frase e seu tom de voz era tão diferente do Naruto de sempre, que Sasuke o olhou espantado e Sakura ainda mais preocupada. Vendo a expressão de seus amigos, Naruto suspirou e sentou-se na cama. Passou a mão pelos cabelos para se acalmar e falou menos agressivo:

— É sério, não aconteceu nada demais. Daijoubu.

— Dobe, você saiu daqui todo contente, demorou uma eternidade, e quando volta está ensopado e com cara de quem não sabe onde está. Quando falei com você, só faltou pular no meu pescoço. Agora, defina estar bem.

— É verdade, Naruto, onde foi quando saiu daqui?

— Procurar alguém para fazer umas mudanças naquela roupa... — Naruto respondeu totalmente aéreo, olhando para o nada.

Quase imediatamente sentiu-se ser agarrado e levantado pelo pescoço. Sakura tentava esganá-lo.

— O que está fazendo, S-sakura-chan?

— Sakura? — Até Sasuke aprecia preocupado com a reação dela. — O que está fazendo?

— Esse não é o Naruto! Deve ter sobrado algum Zetsu!

— M-me, solta S-sakura-chan!

— Então me responda uma coisa que apenas o verdadeiro Naruto saberia: quem foi a primeira pessoa que você beijou?

Naruto quase morreu engasgado sem precisar de mais esforço de Sakura. Será que ela sabia sobre Hinata? Viu Sasuke ficar vermelho e se lembrou da piadinha de Kurama.

— O t-teme! — Disse quase sem folego e sentiu subitamente a pressão em sua garganta sumir. Caiu de joelhos no chão, tossindo, logo deitando-se de barriga para cima tentando recuperar o fôlego.

— Não tinha outra forma de confirmar, Sakura? — Sasuke continuava vermelho.

— Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun, mas tinha que ser alguma coisa vergonhosa o suficiente para nenhum dos dois nunca ter comentado com ninguém.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — A voz calma de Kakashi se fez ouvir e os três se viraram para a entrada da tenda, onde ele se encontrava escorado e com as mãos nos bolsos. Naruto levantou-se com dificuldade do chão e jogou-se na cama, massageando a garganta.

— Sakura quase matou Naruto. Nada de anormal, pelo que me lembro... — Sasuke deu um tom de pergunta à sua resposta.

— Ah, sim. Realmente, nada mudou nesse sentido. — A voz de Kakashi expressava toda despreocupação com a situação. — Qual foi o problema dessa vez?

— Naruto está agindo de maneira muito estranha... pensei que pudesse ser algum inimigo disfarçado. — Sakura explicou.

— Todos o conhecem bem demais. Se fosse um inimigo faria um trabalho melhor. — Kakashi afirmou. — Qual o problema, Naruto? — Não obteve resposta. Naruto olhava para o teto com uma expressão estranha, como se visse outra coisa. — Naruto? — Chamou novamente em voz mais alta.

— Dobe?

— NARUTOOOO! — Sakura gritou, vendo que ele parecia estar dormindo com os olhos abertos e não responderia.

— NANI? — Sentou-se assustado na cama.

— Eu perguntei o que aconteceu com você. Não está se sentindo bem?

—Estou sim, Kakashi-sensei. Só pensando em algumas coisas. — Imaginou-se então contando aos três o que havia acontecido e corou intensamente. Achou melhor guardar só pra ele.

— Que coisas são essas? E porque ficou vermelho? — Sakura o olhava desconfiada.

— Não quero falar sobre isso. — Naruto disse deitando-se novamente e virando de costas para os três. — Só quero pensar um pouco, em paz, mas não tenho privacidade nem dentro da minha própria cabeça.

— Naruto... — Sakura, irritada com a resposta, deu um passo em direção a Naruto. Foi impedida de continuar por Kakashi. — Mas... mas... Kakashi-sensei?

— Vamos deixá-lo descansar. Sei que você não está acostumada com isso, mas vocês não são mais crianças. O Naruto também não. Ele deve ter seus motivos. Vamos. — Kakashi esperou que Sakura passasse à sua frente para saírem da tenda. Ela ainda lançou um olhar irritado para Naruto e outro, dessa vez inconformado, para Sasuke, antes de sair.

— Quer que eu te deixe sozinho um pouco? — Sasuke perguntou, após a saída deles.

— Não, Sasuke. Você é silencioso o suficiente, não me incomoda.

— E desde quando a Sakura te incomoda? Que eu me lembre, ela sempre foi irritante, mas nunca te incomodou.

Naruto soltou uma risada sem graça e sentou-se na cama, olhando Sasuke.

— Você sempre a achou irritante, não é? — Naruto o olhava com curiosidade. — Estou começando a entendê-lo. Ela também é sua amiga, nunca te esqueceu, assim como eu. Mas no caso dela é um pouco diferente. — Ele queria saber se havia alguma possibilidade de Sasuke um dia corresponder os sentimentos de Sakura. Não queria perguntar diretamente, mas resolveu arriscar: — Você nunca sentiu nada mais por ela?

— Não, Naruto, nada além de amizade. Porque a pergunta?

Ele ficou encarando Sasuke durante um tempo. Queria falar com alguém sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas não sabia se Sasuke era a pessoa certa. Tinha certeza que ele não iria falar com ninguém a respeito, mas o problema era que suas dúvidas incluíam Sakura e os sentimentos dela pelo amigo. Olhou para o chão, tentando decidir se diria alguma coisa, porém não precisou.

— Você ainda gosta dela? — Com essas palavras, Sasuke decidiu por ele.

— Hai. Sempre gostei dela, mas...

— Ela gostava de mim. — Sasuke afirmou. — Ela disse que me amava na noite em que deixei Konoha. Eu imaginei que fosse apenas uma paixãozinha de criança. Ela nunca esqueceu?

— Nunca. — Naruto suspirou e o olhou. — Assim como eu. Mas ela nunca me deu nenhuma chance. Sempre esperou por você.

— E agora que estou aqui, você não sabe o que fazer. — Sasuke disse com certeza e Naruto apenas assentiu e olhou para o teto. — Eu nunca fui bom com essa coisa de sentimentos Naruto. Pelo menos não os bons. Não sei o que te dizer, mas não acho que deva desistir. Por isso você voltou tão nervoso?

— Iie. Não é tão fácil assim. Tem outra garota que... — Naruto travou, não sabia como prosseguir.

— Você está namorando outra garota? — Incrédulo, Sasuke o encarou com os olhos arregalados. Era a última coisa que esperava de Naruto.

— IIE! Claro que não, teme! Pelo menos... — Parou pensativo.

— Como assim "pelo menos"? — Com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas, Sasuke perguntou. Não era curioso e também não costumava pensar muito sobre relacionamentos, mas nesse momento, aquela conversa estava sendo tão surreal para ele e Naruto estava agindo de maneira tão estranha, que sentiu necessidade de entender o que se passava.

— É que... quando a abracei pela primeira vez, foi uma coisa tão intensa, tão forte... Eu não sabia o que era aquilo. Depois senti isso mais uma vez, quando abracei minha mãe...

— Como assim abraçou sua mãe? Ela não está... — Ele não completou, mas isso realmente interessou a Sasuke.

— Quando dominei o poder de Kurama. Esqueceu?

— É verdade. Ela te ajudou. Mas continue o que estava dizendo.

— Não comparei o que senti na hora, mas quando acordei no campo de batalha depois de ter absorvido os bijuus, essa garota segurava minha mão. Senti mesmo antes de abrir os olhos. Essa sensação tão forte. Me lembrei de minha mãe e de onde já havia sentido isso antes. Lembra-se de quando Nagato destruiu a vila?

— É claro, mas o que...? — Perguntou confuso. Estava perplexo pela súbita mudança de assunto.

— Ela apareceu lá para me ajudar. Eu teria sido capturado pela Akatsuki naquele dia se não fosse por ela. Ela me disse um monte de coisas, como sempre me observou, disse que eu dava forças a ela. E disse que sempre me amou.

— Wakatta. Mas porque naquela hora? — Mesmo não sendo um expert em relacionamentos, Sasuke estranhou que ela dissesse isso logo naquele momento. — Porque ela nunca disse isso antes?

Naruto poderia se perguntar a mesma coisa se não conhecesse Hinata, sua timidez e o medo que tinha de que ele suspeitasse de alguma coisa. Deu um pequeno sorriso e seus olhos ficaram um pouco desfocados, como se visse outra coisa a sua frente. Isso não passou despercebido a Sasuke. Meneando levemente a cabeça, Naruto voltou ao normal e olhou Sasuke sério.

— Ela me disse que foi lá porque queria e que estava preparada para morrer. Só não queria que isso acontecesse sem que eu soubesse. — Naruto ainda não se conformava com a atitude de Hinata. — Falei com ela alguns dias depois. Ia dizer que não queria magoá-la e que gostava de Sakura, mas quando a abracei senti como se toda a solidão e vazio, todos os sentimentos ruins que tive ao longo de minha vida sumissem e não consegui dizer nada disso. Foi estranho.

Agora quem estava com um olhar perdido era Sasuke. Alguma coisa do que Naruto disse parecia ter mexido com ele.

— Todos os sentimentos ruins... — Sussurrou. Levantando a voz, mas ainda com uma expressão distante, perguntou: — Como é isso, essa sensação?

— É difícil explicar. Parece que um calor irradia por todo o corpo, uma sensação de paz e de ter feito tudo certo na vida. É como um prêmio. Não consigo explicar melhor que isso.

Calor, paz, ter feito todas as coisas certas. Sasuke se deu conta que eram todas as coisas que faltavam a ele. Seria essa a sensação de ser amado? Será que Sakura... Mas focou novamente o olhar em Naruto e decidiu que não podia magoar seu amigo, não mais do que já fizera até ali. Sentiu um aperto no peito ao pensar nisso. Com um suspiro pesado, que fez Naruto olhá-lo curioso, perguntou:

— E Sakura? Nunca teve essa sensação com ela? Nunca a abraçou?

Naruto também suspirou. Pensava nisso também.

— É diferente, teme. Não é que ela nunca tenha me abraçado, mas é uma coisa diferente. Fico nervoso, meu coração dispara, sinto um aperto no peito, em frio na barriga, mas... Não sei. Mesmo no dia que ela disse que me amava, eu...

— Nani? — Não chegava a ser um grito, mas saiu mais alto do que ele pretendia. Quando ouviu as palavras de Naruto, sentiu uma coisa estranha dentro dele. Suas entranhas pareciam ter revirado, e, sendo um especialista em sentimentos negativos como ele mesmo havia dito, reconheceu algo muito parecido com ódio. Não era tão forte, mas ainda tinha vontade de socar Naruto. Por que isso agora? Não tinha mais vontade machucá-lo, não de verdade. Baixou novamente a voz para perguntar: — Quando foi isso?

— No mesmo dia em que ela decidiu que iria te matar. — Olhando duramente para o amigo, Naruto decidiu contar tudo. Sabia que essas lembranças não faziam bem a Sasuke, mas ele precisava enfrentá-las. — Ela me abraçou e disse isso. Mas eu não consegui sentir nada além de raiva. Sabia que era mentira. Só fez isso para que eu desistisse da promessa que fiz a ela de trazê-lo de volta. Depois disso ela foi atrás de você com aquela kunai envenenada e quase morreu também. Lembra o que eu disse? Ela nunca te esqueceu.

Baixando a cabeça, Sasuke ficou pensando. Estava confuso e não gostava disso. Decidiu pensar sobre isso outra hora, talvez quando sua fase de viver apenas de ódio estivesse bem longe. Agora queria saber mais sobre essa história de Naruto, conhecer novamente seu melhor amigo e voltar a entendê-lo, não apenas como shinobi. Já que se propôs a voltar a viver em Konoha, sabia que teria uma vida diferente e queria que fosse o mais normal possível. Talvez se interessar por essas histórias que não tivessem nada a ver com luta e morte pudessem ajudar. Claro que ainda teria a missão que fariam, mas depois...

— Por tudo que disse dessa garota, se as coisas não mudaram desde o tempo da academia, acredito que se trata de Hyuuga Hinata, certo?

— NANI? Como você...?

— Mesmo que eu não seja a pessoa mais indicada para isso, até eu conseguia perceber a maneira estranha que ela agia perto de você, dobe. — Sasuke respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico. — Você sempre foi um completo baka.

— Acho que agora eu sou obrigado a concordar com você. — Naruto se jogou na cama e ficou fitando o teto. — Se até mesmo o baka-sem-sentimentos Uchiha Sasuke percebeu...

— Eu nunca fui sem-sentimentos, Naruto. — Sasuke também se deitou e encarou o teto. — Ao contrário. Mas eram os piores possíveis.

Naruto deu uma risadinha triste. No fundo sabia disso e era por isso que queria tanto ajudar Sasuke. Ficou pensando em como tudo estava diferente agora. Quem diria, estar tendo esse tipo de conversa com Uchiha Sasuke? Se não o conhecesse tão bem, talvez tivesse a mesma reação que Sakura tivera com ele, imaginando ser alguém disfarçado. Levou um susto ao ouvir a pergunta de Sasuke.

— Soshite*... Porque chegou tão irritado?

Naruto corou. Não queria contar, mas ao mesmo tempo queria. Queria falar sobre isso porque havia sido uma coisa boa demais, mas ao mesmo tempo estava confuso e com vergonha de não saber o que estava sentindo. Percebeu que Sasuke o olhava curioso e resolveu falar.

— Eu a beijei.

— Hum, sei. — Sasuke deu uma risadinha. — E depois disso teve que se jogar no lago para, digamos... esfriar a cabeça? Por isso estava irritado? Pelo jeito, o tempo que passou com Jiraya fez efeito em você. Como você o chama mesmo? Ero-Sennin? — Imaginava a cena de Naruto, logo Naruto, naquelas condições. Dessa vez Sasuke estava mesmo com vontade de rir. Nunca havia sentido isso antes e ficou mais feliz por ter voltado e estar perto do amigo. Já estava fazendo bem a ele.

— TEMEEEEE! — Naruto se levantou da cama e estava pronto para socá-lo, mas um fato inédito o fez parar no meio do caminho e arregalar os olhos. Sasuke estava rindo. Não era exatamente uma gargalhada, mas estava bem próximo disso. — Quem é você e o que fez com Uchiha Sasuke?

Para ele era tão normal conter todas as emoções que estava com o maxilar doendo de conter a gargalhada. Sasuke segurava a barriga com ambas as mãos e lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. Vendo essa cena, Naruto não se conteve. Começou a rir também, a principio apenas feliz, mas ao ver Sasuke soltar uma sonora risada, parecendo estar sofrendo com isso, não aguentou e começou a gargalhar descontroladamente, tanto que caiu de volta na cama e se contorcia de um lado para o outro enquanto ria.

— Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

Os dois se viraram ao mesmo tempo para entrada da tenda, ainda sem conseguir conter as risadas. Ao ver a cara de espanto misturada com choque que Kakashi lançava a Sasuke, nem ele mesmo se conteve e o ataque de risos continuou ainda mais forte. Vendo que não obteria nenhuma resposta, Kakashi deu de ombros e foi saindo de novo, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto. Ver Sasuke daquela maneira era uma novidade, e uma novidade que o deixava muito satisfeito.

As risadas dentro da tenda continuaram por mais um tempo, até que eles se acalmaram. Ainda com lágrimas nos olhos e um pouco sem-graça por ter agido daquela maneira e ser flagrado, Sasuke deu um sorriso. O primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que dava desde que era criança, antes do massacre de seu clã. Ainda sorrindo e pensando em Kakashi, lembrou-se de uma coisa.

— Naruto.

— O que foi, Sasuke?

— Você já conseguiu ver o Kakashi-sensei sem aquela máscara?

— Ainda não. — Naruto fez um bico, mas depois abriu um sorriso e olhou para Sasuke. — Se nem daquela vez conseguimos...

E ficaram até bem tarde acordados, relembrando tudo o que haviam feito há tanto tempo para tentar ver o rosto de seu sensei, antes de caírem em um sono profundo, mais felizes do que algum dia se sentiram na vida.

.

.

.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

*Kunoichi = ninja mulher

*Nan demo nai (yo) = não é nada!

*Shimatta = droga!

*Soshite = e então

*Sugoi = legal; incrível

*Tenketsu = ponto de circulação de chakra

*Yamete! = pare!; pare com isso!

*Yare yare = exclamação de reclamação e conformismo


	9. Chapter 9

Como hj estou mto feliz, postando mais um cap adiantado...

.

.

.

* * *

**IX – Yamanaka Ino**

* * *

Sentindo uma coisa esquisita em sua testa, Naruto foi despertando lentamente. Essa coisa parecia que estava passeando por seu rosto. Sem abrir os olhos passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando espantar o que achava que fosse algum inseto, mas não conseguiu. A coisa agora estava sobre seu nariz, lhe dando vontade de espirrar. Esfregou o nariz, mas a coisa voltou. Agora que estava um pouco mais desperto, sentiu um leve perfume na "coisa" e abriu os olhos. Viu-se encarando um par de olhos azuis claros bem de perto. O que estava sobre seu nariz parecia ser uma mecha de cabelos loiros que saiam de uma franja, que a dona usava para passar por seu rosto.

— AHHHH, INO! — Naruto deu um pulo e se sentou na cama, assustado, sem entender o que ela fazia ali.

— Ohayo*, Naruto-kun. — Ela disse com a voz manhosa.

— O que faz aqui? — Ele olhou em direção à cama ocupada por Sasuke e viu que ele parecia ter acordado com seu grito e olhava a cena curioso. E desde quando ela o chamava assim?

— Vim trazer seu café da manhã e dizer bom dia. — Ela abriu um sorriso e levantou uma embalagem.

Olhou em direção a Sasuke, que parecia estar se divertindo e depois, novamente para Ino. Sabia que ela também tinha uma "queda" por Sasuke, já que cansara de presenciar suas discussões com Sakura por esse motivo. Olhou mais uma vez para ele antes de voltar a encará-la.

— E por que para mim, 'ttebayo?

Ela corou um pouco, mas continuou a olhá-lo nos olhos. Naruto já estava ficando desconfortável com o olhar que ela lhe lançava e se acomodou melhor na cama. Sasuke parecia estar muito interessado naquilo, já que não desviava os olhos com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, deixando Naruto mais sem jeito ainda.

— Por que você precisa se alimentar bem. Trouxe ramém. Sei que é seu prato favorito, mesmo no café da manhã. — Respondeu com um sorriso, colocando a embalagem nas mãos dele. — E queria te ver.

Naruto ficou sem reação. Parecia que ela estava tentando agradá-lo por algum motivo, mas qual? Será que a impressão que tivera na véspera, quando achou que ela queria chamá-lo para sair, era a correta? Estaria interessada nele? Pensando nisso, Naruto corou, viu Sasuke abafar uma risada e ficou inconformado. Percebeu que Ino havia parado de encará-lo e olhava para baixo. Olhando também, notou que ela examinava atentamente o selo em volta de seu umbigo e percebeu que ainda estava sem camisa. Era uma situação constrangedora. Rápido, puxou o lençol da cama e cobriu a barriga e o peito, corando ainda mais. Ino riu, sem parecer nem um pouco constrangida. Levantou-se, já que também percebeu que Sasuke tinha acordado e disse, já saindo da barraca:

— Vou esperar lá fora. Ohayo, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke não respondeu. Ainda olhava Naruto com uma expressão de quem se divertia muito com alguma coisa. Novamente abafou uma risada.

— Isso não tem graça, Sasuke. — Naruto olhou para ele carrancudo.

— Mas é claro que tem. O que você fez para ela ficar assim? Está virando um conquistador, dobe? — Ele olhava para Naruto com cara de quem iria começar a gargalhar a qualquer momento. — Jiraya ficaria orgulhoso.

— Shizuka na!* — Naruto resmungou. Estava constrangido, mas não perdeu tempo com isso. Estava com fome, então abriu a embalagem que tinha nas mãos e começou a comer. Ficou pensando na pergunta de Sasuke. Não sabia o que havia feito para despertar o interesse de Ino. Logo quem! Sabia que quando ela queria alguma coisa não desistia tão fácil e já estava confuso demais na situação em que se encontrava para precisar de mais complicações. Precisava esclarecer as coisas, e rápido!

Viu Sasuke trocar de roupa e sair da tenda, não sem antes lançar-lhe mais um olhar divertido. Pegou uma kunai que sempre deixava embaixo do travesseiro e arremessou em direção ao amigo. Terminou de comer, trocou de roupa e saiu. Ino o esperava do lado de fora como havia dito.

— Er... então, Ino, queria falar comigo?

— Queria sim. Vamos dar uma volta?

— Tudo bem.

Foram andando pelas ruas de Konoha, aparentemente sem destino certo. Naruto observava tudo o que havia sido reconstruído e estava feliz. Parecia que a vila, quando pronta, ficaria mais bonita que nunca. Olhou na direção de onde antes ficava o prédio Hokage e viu que outra torre, mais imponente que a anterior, estava sendo finalizada. Várias pessoas a pintavam em um vermelho forte. Enquanto caminhavam, eram cumprimentados por vários moradores. Alguns paravam para falar com Naruto por alguns momentos e em seus olhos havia respeito e admiração. Ficou sabendo que sua história se espalhou bem rápido, parecia que os presentes na primeira reunião estavam fazendo com prazer o trabalho de contar a todos quem ele era. Alguns o estavam até mesmo chamando "Naruto-sama", o que o deixava totalmente sem-graça. Pessoas mais velhas com quem ele conversou até contaram coisas sobre seu pai, que ele ficou feliz em saber. Eram apenas histórias comuns, de como ele era e agia com as pessoas, mas para ele eram as mais importantes. Sobre suas realizações como shinobi e Hokage já sabia de praticamente tudo, pois sempre o admirou, mesmo antes de saber que era seu filho.

Quase se esquecera de Ino a seu lado, que o acompanhava sempre com um sorriso. Parecia sentir orgulho de estar ao lado dele. Lembrando-se do motivo daquele passeio, corou e ficou se perguntando se estavam andando tão a esmo quanto parecia, pois ela aparentemente o guiava para um local específico.

Quando chegaram ao destino, corou ainda mais intensamente e lembrou-se de Jiraya. Era uma casa de águas termais, que parecia ter sido concluída recentemente, pois brilhava de nova. Ficou se perguntando o que Ino pretendia com aquilo, mas se deixou ser arrastado para dentro. Trocou de roupa e respirou fundo antes de sair para encontrá-la.

— Ikisho*? — Ino segurou sua mão e ele corou mais uma vez, se perguntando se o que Hinata tinha era uma doença afinal, e contagiosa. Nunca corou tanto quanto nos últimos dois dias. Ao se lembrar dela sentiu-se mal por estar ali com Ino. Ainda mais por suspeitar das intenções da loira.

Eles entraram em uma das termas, que era frequentada por pessoas de ambos os sexos. Havia até umas crianças ali, o que o fez se sentir mais relaxado. Nada de muito constrangedor podia acontecer, ou podia? Não, só teriam que conversar e esclarecer as coisas. Afirmando isso para si mesmo, sentou-se ao lado de Ino em uma piscina de águas quentes cercada por pedras decorativas. Mas ainda estava um pouco tenso.

— Relaxe, Naruto-kun, você precisa descansar de vez em quando, sabia? Salvar o mundo deve ser exaustivo. — Ino disse isso com a voz suave, o que no lugar de relaxá-lo o deixou mais alerta. Ela o olhava com os olhos semicerrados, como se tentasse seduzi-lo. Naruto podia não ser muito experiente nesses assuntos, mas nesse momento ficou agradecido ao seu mestre pervertido. Graças a ele, presenciara muitas cenas desse tipo e sabia reconhecer essas coisas quando as via. Engoliu em seco.

Ino usava um biquíni nem um pouco discreto e se aproveitava desse fato. Se aproximou um pouco de Naruto, que se afastou na mesma proporção. Dessa vez não estava corado, e sim pálido. Desde quando ela era tão assanhada? Talvez nunca tivesse percebido porque ela não costumava usar esse assanhamento com _ele._ Começou a suar frio e pensar em uma maneira de pará-la, mas ela foi mais rápida. Com um movimento súbito, puxou-o, colando seu corpo ao dele e o beijou. Ele ficou estático. Mesmo estando alerta, ela havia conseguido surpreendê-lo. Sem pensar, acabou retribuindo o beijo, mas quando recuperou a razão a segurou pelos ombros e a afastou.

— O que pensa que está fazendo, Ino? — Ele a olhava com os olhos arregalados devido ao choque. Seu corpo havia reagido sem seu consentimento, mas sabia o que sentira, mais uma vez, graças ao Ero-Sennin, que algumas vezes resolvia narrar a Naruto algumas passagens do livro que estava escrevendo.

— O que foi, Naruto-kun, não gostou do meu beijo? Sei que deve ter sido o primeiro, mas...

— Não foi o primeiro. — Falou automaticamente, mas se arrependeu de ter dito isso na mesma hora. Ela o olhou, primeiro surpresa, mas depois deu um sorriso maroto.

— Não estou contando aquele com Sasuke-kun na academia.

— Nem eu. — De novo falou sem pensar e teve vontade de arrancar sua língua fora. Definitivamente precisava ter umas aulas com Sasuke sobre como manter a boca fechada. Agora entendia quando todos diziam que era impulsivo demais e isso não era bom. A cara de Ino confirmava isso.

— Você já beijou a Sakura? — Ela o olhava como se duvidasse da possibilidade disso acontecer.

— Não, Ino, não beijei a Sakura. O que te faz pensar que foi ela? — Disse isso com calma. Dessa vez pensaria bem no que dizer para não falar mais besteira, mas tinha que esclarecer que não havia sido Sakura, caso contrário, se isso chegasse a seus ouvidos, teria problemas. Sérios. Do tipo que envolve fraturas e inconsciência.

— E quem foi, então? — Ela parecia muito surpreendida, como se não pudesse imaginar Naruto interessado em mais ninguém. — Apesar de que, eu deveria imaginar uma coisa assim, afinal você já parecia ter experiência no assunto. — Ela o olhou como se ela própria fosse muito experiente. — Me diz, quem foi a sortuda? E quando foi isso?

Com o comentário de Ino, ele avermelhou um pouco. Então ele parecia ter experiência no assunto? Era bom saber disso. Mas definitivamente não pretendia contar com quem havia sido, ou quando. Se dissesse mesmo o quando, ela podia juntar as coisas, pois havia estado na floresta no dia anterior e provavelmente encontrara Hinata lá.

— Por que quer saber, Ino? — Ele procurou desconversar e viu que funcionou. Ela deu de ombros.

— Curiosidade. — Ino sorriu novamente para ele. — Mas, e então? Quer repetir?

— IIE! — Um alerta soou em sua cabeça. Se não desencorajasse logo aquela kunoichi estaria em apuros. — Porque está fazendo isso, Ino? Eu não quero fazer isso com você!

Assim que disse isso, a coisa que menos esperava aconteceu: Ino começou a chorar. Viu que tinha dito a coisa errada, mas continuava surpreso com a cena. Sem saber o que dizer e percebendo que já tinham atenção demais sobre eles, apenas pegou a mão de Ino e levou-a para fora daquele lugar. Ela o seguiu sem protestar. Se separaram para trocarem de roupa e quando se encontraram do lado de fora, ela parecia estar mais calma. Andaram um pouco e chegaram a uma pequena praça ainda em reforma, mas não havia ninguém por lá. Ino se sentou num banco sob uma árvore e ficou de cabeça baixa. Parecia outra pessoa, não aquela garota atirada das termas. Naruto sentou-se a seu lado e perguntou em voz baixa:

— Por que estava chorando?

Ela não respondeu imediatamente. Olhou para o céu e ficou admirando alguns pássaros que voavam baixo. Depois soltou um suspiro e encarou Naruto.

— Dói levar um fora. Não imaginei que você, entre todas as pessoas, faria isso. É por causa da Sakura?

Abriu a boca para responder, mas parou.

_Pense antes de falar._

Ele fechou os olhos e mordeu a ponta da língua, pois a primeira resposta que veio à sua boca foi um categórico _não_. Como podia dizer isso? Claro que era pela Sakura! Mas a imagem que veio à sua mente quando essa resposta surgiu, não foi a de sua grande paixão. Foi de uma pessoa totalmente diferente. Uma pessoa tímida, meiga e linda. Estava ainda pensando no que diria, quando ouviu novamente a voz de Ino:

— Se for por isso, Naruto, eu posso te ajudar a esquecer. Você sabe, agora que o Sasuke-kun voltou...

— Eu sei, mas não se trata disso. Já tenho coisas demais na minha cabeça, não preciso me meter em mais confusão. Mas eu não entendo o porquê você foi se interessar logo por mim. O que te deu, Ino? Por que, assim de repente?

E para total desespero de Naruto, ela recomeçou a chorar. Ele não sabia o que fazer, mas ela o mostrou. Segurou uma das mãos dele e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. Chorou ainda mais quando, num gesto automático de conforto, ele acariciou seus cabelos. Ficaram alguns minutos assim, até que ela levantou os olhos e o encarou com um olhar triste e distante.

— Arigatou, Naruto. Você é um amigo de verdade. Mesmo depois do que fiz, não está me julgando e ainda me consola. — Ela soltou um soluço. — Você é mesmo especial. Foi por isso que depois de tudo, eu resolvi tentar me aproximar. Depois...

Calou-se. Naruto a olhou sem entender, mas imaginou que ela pudesse querer desabafar. Foi muito bom ele poder fazer isso com Sasuke quando precisou, então se ofereceu:

— Se quiser falar, posso te ouvir. Estou vendo que está com problemas, dattebayo! — Deu um sorriso para ela. Seus amigos eram tudo para ele e Ino com certeza era um deles, apesar de não ser tão íntima quanto outros.

— Acho que vou arriscar. — Abriu um sorriso para ele. — Recentemente todos descobriram que, ao contrário do que se pensava, você sabe guardar segredos muito bem!

Ele sorriu e coçou a nuca, envergonhado. Ela nem imaginava o tipo de segredos que estava guardando ultimamente.

— Isso quer dizer que o que vai me contar não deve sair daqui. Tudo bem, confie em mim.

Ela assentiu e começou a narrar o que estava acontecendo com ela.

* * *

"_Antes da destruição da vila, Ino estava na floricultura da família e pensava em uma pessoa em particular, que andava tirando seu sono. Aquele jeito estranho dele só fazia com que tivesse vontade de se aproximar mais e descobrir o que se passava em sua cabeça. Algumas vezes ele a irritava, fazendo comentários estranhos nas situações mais inusitadas, mas ao mesmo tempo o tornando mais fascinante a seus olhos._

_Estava com os cotovelos apoiados no balcão e as mãos segurando o queixo, quando o objeto de seus pensamentos adentrou a loja._

— _Ohayo, Ino-san. — Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso, a deixando um pouco fora do ar, mas logo se recompôs e respondeu:_

— _Ohayo, Sai-kun. O que o trás a essa humilde loja? E não precisa ser tão formal._

_Sai não respondeu, apenas deu seu pequeno sorriso e começou a olhar as flores. Ino o observava enquanto ele passeava pela pequena loja. Apoiou novamente o queixo em uma das mãos e ficou a admirá-lo, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Ele era mesmo bonito e tinha um jeito tão calmo._

_Depois de um tempo ele comprou um pequeno buquê. Ino o montou e entregou, se perguntando para quem seria, mas não teve coragem de perguntar, como costumava fazer com alguns clientes. Viu Sai tirar um pequeno cartão do bolso e colocar no meio das flores. Pensou até em segui-lo quando ele saísse da loja para saber para quem iria entregá-lo, quando ele a surpreendeu. Estendeu o buquê em sua direção com mais um de seus estranhos sorrisos._

_Ela estendeu as mãos automaticamente e o pegou. Sem dizer nada, Sai deixou a loja e uma Yamanaka Ino completamente aturdida para trás. Quando se refez da surpresa, ela pegou o cartão e o abriu. _

"_Li em um livro que quando não sabemos o que dizer a uma mulher, flores podem nos ajudar a mostrar o que queremos expressar."_

_Depois disso, quase não o viu. Ele ou ela estavam sempre em missão. A destruição da vila aconteceu mais ou menos um mês depois desse dia, o que tornou ainda mais difícil se encontrarem. No dia do ataque de Pain, prestou pela primeira vez atenção em Naruto, e imaginou que o sentimento que começara a ter por Sai havia sido apenas uma paixonite. Não que tivesse se apaixonado por Naruto, mas começou a pensar que era alguém que realmente valia a pena ter por perto. _

_Porém, nunca deixou de pensar em Sai. Lembrava-se sempre do seu jeito e de seu sorriso. E o cartão que havia entregado junto com as flores, estava sempre com ela._

_Voltou a vê-lo durante a guerra. Ele parecia diferente, como se alguma coisa tivesse mudado dentro dele, mas isso só serviu para Ino perceber que era dele que gostava realmente. Queria se aproximar e descobrir o que havia mudado, mas durante os combates era impossível. Decidiu que quando a guerra acabasse, conversaria com Sai e diria o que estava sentindo._

_Após a última batalha, na viagem de volta a Konoha, essa oportunidade surgiu. Haviam parado para acampar, ela viu Sai desaparecer entre as árvores e o seguiu. _

_Ele havia se sentado à beira de um riacho e tinha um pequeno livro entre as mãos. O olhava como se fosse muito precioso e, curiosa, Ino se aproximou sorrateira para ver do que se tratava. Era um livro de desenhos. Na página central, a imagem de dois garotos de mãos dadas. Deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz de Sai, que nem havia se mexido:_

— _Fui ensinado que é falta de educação ler sobre o ombro de outra pessoa._

— _Então não tem problema, não tem nada escrito aí. — Ino deu um sorriso para Sai, que não retribuiu. Ela ficou séria novamente. — Algum problema, Sai-kun?_

— _Todos. E nenhum. Não sei o que pensar. Por favor, me deixe sozinho._

_Ino levou um choque com essas palavras. Não esperava que ele a tratasse daquele jeito e sentiu vontade de chorar. Sem uma palavra, levantou-se e correu de volta ao acampamento. Estava muito magoada e convencida de que tinha cometido um enorme erro ao se apaixonar por Sai. Ele não tinha sentimentos e não merecia os dela. Pensando nisso chegou ao local onde haviam acomodado os feridos. Estava à procura de Sakura. Precisava de uma amiga para conversar._

_Andando entre os feridos, viu a um canto Naruto, que ainda estava desacordado, e teve certeza que isso era uma resposta a sua dor. Precisava de alguém como ele, pois tinha certeza que seria incapaz de magoar alguém. Sabia que ele gostava de Sakura, mas agora Sasuke estava voltando com eles para Konoha e teve certeza que isso era mesmo coisa do destino. Poderiam ajudar um ao outro."_

* * *

Após contar essa história, Ino se calou e olhou para o chão. Naruto estava com os braços apoiados nos joelhos e também olhava para o chão. Virou ligeiramente a cabeça para olhá-la e comentou com um pequeno sorriso:

— Bem, posso dizer pelo menos que fico feliz que não fosse realmente por minha causa que você estivesse chorando. — Ficou sério novamente e completou. — Mas tenho que dizer que você deveria conhecer melhor o Sai antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas.

— O que quer dizer com isso exatamente, Naruto?

— Vou te dizer, mas quero antes agradecer por parar de me chamar de "Naruto-kun". Era mesmo esquisito, vindo de você, dattebayo!

Ela não resistiu e caiu na risada. Por mais que estivesse triste, tinha que admitir que Naruto fazia as pessoas se sentirem melhor. Sempre.

— Se quiser, posso continuar te chamando assim, mas não pelo mesmo motivo, claro.

— Fico aliviado em ouvir isso, mas você decide. — Naruto respondeu com um sorriso, mas novamente a olhou sério. — Agora, Ino, preciso te perguntar uma coisa séria, antes de te contar qualquer coisa. O que você realmente sente pelo Sai? Ele é meu amigo e também não quero vê-lo magoado.

Ino suspirou e encarou Naruto, também com seriedade, antes de responder firmemente.

— Vou ser sincera. Não sei ainda se o amo, mas gosto muito dele, isso posso te garantir. Nunca senti isso por ninguém antes. Não sei o que vai me contar, mas isso pode me fazer descobrir o que realmente sinto, e se eu achar que seja lá o que disser é demais pra mim, vou me afastar e não vou brincar com os sentimentos dele.

— Fico feliz que tenha sido sincera, Ino. Para mim é o suficiente. Vou te contar o que sei sobre o Sai. — Naruto passou a narrar toda história de Sai, como havia sido criado, sobre o irmão que perdera e como era difícil para ele expressar os sentimentos, já que nem sabia o que sentia. Contou também sobre o caderno de desenhos que Ino vira. Ao ouvir isso ela derramou algumas lágrimas. — Como pode ver, ele é um cara bem complicado para se relacionar. Deve levar em consideração também o que ele passou durante essa guerra. Eu não sei se aconteceu alguma coisa realmente, mas por tudo que já ouvi, ele pode ter passado por coisas bem difíceis, assim como todos nós. Não sei o que você vai decidir agora, mas não o julgue antes de conhecê-lo de verdade.

Ino secou mais algumas lágrimas e olhou Naruto com carinho. Ele era mesmo o número um em surpreender as pessoas.

— Arigatou, Naruto-kun. Por tudo. — Ela o abraçou forte e soltou-o para olhar em seus olhos. — Não sei como pude pensar a vida inteira que você era apenas um baka e cabeça-oca. Bom, mesmo que tenha sido muitas vezes, seu coração compensa o tamanho de seu cérebro.

Naruto parou pra pensar um pouco no que ela disse. Depois riu, coçando a cabeça.

— Essa sim é a Yamanaka Ino que eu conheço. Mesmo elogiando não consegue deixar de me insultar. Mas estou aliviado por você ter voltado ao normal.

Ela sorriu e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, antes de virar as costas e ir embora.

.

.

.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**E aê, povo? Reviews?**

* * *

*Ikisho = vamos lá

*Ohayo = bom dia

*Shizuka na! = cale a boa!; quando eu quiser sua opinião eu peço!


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

.

* * *

**X – O Maior Poder**

* * *

Ainda sentado no mesmo banco onde conversara com Ino, Naruto pensava em como as mulheres eram estranhas. Será que tinham sempre que complicar tudo, por mais simples que fosse? Mas quem era ele para dizer alguma coisa, afinal? Olha só a situação em que se encontrava. Apaixonado pela Sakura, completamente envolvido pela Hinata e sendo seduzido pela Ino...

Sentiu que, mais uma vez, precisava colocar tudo para fora. Precisava encontrar Sasuke, mas nem imaginava onde ele poderia estar a essa hora. Decidiu comer alguma coisa e depois procurá-lo.

Encaminhou-se ao Ichiraku, agradecendo a Kami-sama* por ter sido um dos primeiros locais a serem reconstruídos após a destruição da vila, e também por ter voltado ao normal depois disso. Aquela história de vender todos os ingredientes separados, que Ayame havia cismado um tempo atrás era irritante. Como ela chamava mesmo? Não se lembrava, mas não tinha gostado nem um pouco. Preferia seu amado e querido rámen.

Entrou na barraca e foi logo surpreendido por um grito de Ayame:

— Naruto-sama!

Ele fez uma careta para esse tratamento. Dois outros shinobis que estavam lá se viraram para olhá-lo e o cumprimentaram com sorrisos no rosto. Ele retribuiu e virou emburrado para Ayame.

— Não comece você também com essa história de _sama_, Ayame nee-chan*! Ainda sou e sempre serei o mesmo Naruto!

Teuchi, que havia se virado com o grito de Ayame, olhou sério para Naruto.

— Ainda não ficou importante demais para vir a meu humilde estabelecimento, Naruto-sama? — O senhor deu uma pequena ênfase ao _sama_ e fez um bico, desviando o olhar de Naruto e levantando o queixo. — Pensei que aqui seria o primeiro lugar que viria quando voltasse da guerra!

— 'O-chan*! — Naruto reclamou pelo tratamento formal e também pelo comentário. — Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Não sabe como sofri esse tempo todo longe do seu rámen! — Lembrando-se da longa viagem por mar que fez e de todas as vezes que sentiu falta daquele lugar, ficou ofendido com o comentário. Cruzou os braços e imitou a pose de Teuchi. — Não acredito que disse isso para seu cliente número um!

Ayame acompanhava a discussão de seu pai e Naruto com um olhar divertido. Sabia que Teuchi havia ficado triste por Naruto não aparecer ali no mesmo dia que as tropas de Konoha voltaram da guerra, mas imaginava que agora ele era uma pessoa importante e não poderia vir com a mesma frequência de antes.

— Too-san*! Sabe muito bem que o Naruto-kun nunca abandonaria nosso rámen por nada! Ele deve ter tido um ótimo motivo para não ter vindo antes.

— Arigatou, Ayame nee-chan! — Naruto ainda estava emburrado e com os braços cruzados, se recusando a olhar para Teuchi. — Se uma inconsciência de dez dias for motivo suficiente para seu otoosan*...

Antes que terminasse de falar, foi surpreendido por Teuchi, que havia saído de trás do balcão e agora apalpava seus braços e cabeça, enquanto dizia rápido, sem parar para respirar:

— Você está bem? Está ferido? Aonde dói, Naruto? Vou preparar um rámen reforçado para que se recupere rápido! Quer mais alguma coisa? Por que ninguém fez nada para ajudá-lo? Se houvessem me dito, teria levado rámen para você todos os dias no hospital...

— 'O-o-o-o-c-chan, e-e-esto-ou b-bem — Naruto tentou falar enquanto era chacoalhado pelo dono do estabelecimento. — S-só e-estou c-com fo-me!

— Deixe o Naruto-kun respirar, too-san! — Ayame ria da reação de seu pai. — Vamos preparar um rámen caprichado para ele!

— Hai! — Teuchi soltou Naruto e olhou sério para ele. — Está bem mesmo, filho?

— Daijoubu, 'o-chan! — Naruto respondeu hesitante. Antes de entrar ali estava bem, mas agora precisaria pedir a Sakura que o examinasse para conferir se seus órgãos continuavam todos no lugar.

Teuchi voltou para seu lugar atrás do balcão e já começando a preparar o rámen preferido de Naruto, disse por sobre o ombro:

— Vou caprichar!

— Que bom, 'o-chan. Preciso mesmo comer bastante, afinal, ficarei mais alguns anos afastado da vila e de seu rámen... — Disse isso já em um tom melancólico.

— Como assim, Naruto? Você acabou de voltar! — Teuchi se virou de olhos arregalados.

— É... mas vou partir novamente em missão. Será bem longa dessa vez.

— Então, hoje é tudo por minha conta, Naruto! Pode comer o quanto quiser.

— Valeu, 'o-chan! — Naruto abriu um grande sorriso. Tudo o que queria naquele momento era se empanturrar.

Já havia comido três tigelas de rámen como um desesperado, e agora mais devagar, partia para a quarta, quando ouviu uma voz conhecida atrás dele:

— Naruto!

— Iruka-sensei!

— É bom ver que já está melhor. — Iruka sentou-se e fez seu pedido. — Fiquei sabendo que não ficará muito tempo conosco, novamente.

— Ah, é. Ficar longe de Konoha outra vez não me deixa feliz, mas pelo menos dessa vez terei o Sasuke e a Sakura comigo. — Naruto olhou para Iruka seriamente. — Não tive a oportunidade de agradecer antes, mas obrigado pela confiança da última vez.

Naruto se referia a quando fugiu da ilha onde dominou o poder de Kurama. Ainda guardava a carta entregue por Iruka, que era um de seus tesouros agora.

— Eu sempre confiei em você, Naruto. — Iruka ficou um tempo pensativo. — Talvez não sempre, mas quando te conheci melhor, logo soube que você seria um grande shinobi. Agora, mais do que nunca, tenho orgulho de ter sido seu primeiro sensei. — Deu um sorriso para Naruto e completou: — Afinal, são poucos os que têm o privilégio de terem ensinado o filho do Yondaime.

— Arigatou, Ikura-sensei. — Naruto abaixou a cabeça, emocionado pelas palavras do outro. — Você foi a primeira pessoa a me considerar realmente nessa vila. — Soltou os hashis* e olhou novamente para Iruka. — Sei que nunca disse isso, mas sempre o considerei como um pai, já que não havia conhecido o meu... Foi a primeira família que tive.

Iruka ficou surpreso pelas palavras de Naruto e também muito emocionado. Sentiu que precisava dizer algumas coisas ao rapaz, agora que sabia que ele era filho do Yondaime. Respirou fundo para tomar coragem e disse, sem olhá-lo:

— Sabe, Naruto, quando o Sandaime* me pediu para ser seu sensei, eu me neguei a princípio... — Não soube qual foi a reação de Naruto a essa declaração, pois ainda estava de cabeça baixa, mas sentiu que o outro o olhava. — Ele precisou usar muita persuasão para que eu aceitasse, porque como toda a vila, na época, eu tinha ressentimentos e raiva, afinal meus pais também foram mortos no ataque da Kyuubi... — Sentiu que Naruto se mexeu, incomodado. Levantou os olhos e viu que os outros dois shinobis que ali se encontravam prestavam muita atenção na conversa, apesar se não os olharem. Tomou coragem e olhou seu ex-aluno. Havia mágoa em seus olhos.

— Eu... entendo, Iruka-sensei... — Nunca soube disso tudo, mas Naruto havia notado que antes de aceitá-lo, Iruka também o tratava como todos os outros. Sentiu seu coração apertar com a lembrança das antigas mágoas, mas queria saber aonde aquela conversa iria levar, pois tinha certeza que seu sensei jamais diria aquilo apenas para feri-lo.

— Depois de ver como você era de verdade, principalmente sabendo do fardo que carregava, comecei a me sentir responsável por você, e também a vê-lo como uma espécie de filho. — Iruka agora tinha um sorriso ao olhar Naruto. — Mesmo antes de saber que você era filho do Yondaime, eu já tinha muito orgulho de ter sido seu sensei. Você tem o dom de fazer com que todos gostem e confiem em você, Naruto. O dom de mudar as pessoas. Independente de todo o poder que possa ter como shinobi, seu maior poder é esse.

Naruto ficou pensativo com o que Iruka disse. Independente de toda a emoção que as palavras lhe causaram, sentiu que alguma coisa do que ouviu seria importante para sua missão.

— Nem sei o que dizer, Iruka-sensei. — Estava com a voz embargada.

A atenção de Naruto e Iruka foi desviada da conversa pelo som de fungadas e soluços altos. Um dos dois shinobis que estavam presentes tinha debruçado no balcão e chorava copiosamente, enquanto o outro os olhava e soluçava, enxugando os olhos enquanto fungava. O que chorava levantou a cabeça com o rosto banhado em lágrimas e disse entre soluços:

— Isso... foi tão bonito... — Debruçou-se, agora no ombro do outro, e continuou a chorar alto, sob os olhares atônitos de Naruto e Iruka.

— Estamos todos com você, Naruto-sama... — O outro disse, enquanto consolava o amigo. — Somos seus fãs!

— Er... não é pra tanto. — Naruto coçou a cabeça sem-graça e deu um olhar a Iruka como se pedisse socorro. O outro apenas riu.

Depois disso voltaram a comer e conversar sobre outras coisas, até que Iruka se despediu, dizendo que tinha um compromisso e desejando boa sorte na missão. Naruto permaneceu ali mais um tempo, já que os outros dois shinobis haviam saído, não sem antes se declararem seus fãs mais uma vez.

Ele saiu do Ichiraku e começou a caminhar sem rumo. Precisava encontrar Sasuke, mas não fazia ideia de onde começar a procurar. Decidiu ir primeiro ao alojamento que dividiam, mas sem muita esperança, afinal não havia nada para fazer no local. Como esperado, o quarto estava vazio, então saiu novamente e voltou a caminhar, sem saber para onde ir. Ao se dar conta, chegava à árvore onde esteve com Hinata. Escalou-a e ficou observando a paisagem durante um tempo, até lembrar-se de uma maneira fácil de localizar o amigo. Ficou imóvel uns instantes e entrou no modo Sennin.

Logo localizou Sasuke. Estava parado à beira de um rio que Naruto conhecia bem, pois foi onde treinou Kutchiyose no Jutsu* pela primeira vez com Jiraya. Se dirigiu para lá e, ainda de longe, o viu sentado em uma pedra, lendo. Aproximou-se e sentou na margem do rio, pouco à frente de onde Sasuke estava.

— Yaá*! — Sasuke fechou o livro e o colocou sobre a pedra ao seu lado. — Como foi o encontro com a Ino?

Naruto o olhou carrancudo e viu que o amigo tinha um ar de deboche.

— Não foi um encontro, teme! — Virou-se para o rio e ficou observando alguns peixes que nadavam por ali. — Mas foi embaraçoso.

Contou tudo o que havia acontecido entre ele e Ino, ainda olhando o rio. Sasuke o ouvia em silêncio, mas mantinha o ar divertido, pelo que o amigo passara. Ao final do relato, comentou com malícia:

— Está virando um conquistador, Naruto. — Começou a rir ao ver Naruto se virar e olhá-lo irritado. — Jiraya ficaria orgulhoso.

— Temeee... — Teve vontade de apagar o ar de riso de Sasuke com um bom soco, mas encontrou um meio melhor. Abriu um sorriso malicioso e respondeu: — Antes isso do que ficar andando com cobras, como você fazia com Orochimaru...

Ficou satisfeito ao ver Sasuke emburrar e pegar novamente o livro, sem uma palavra. Levantou-se de onde estava e se aproximou para ver o que o outro estava lendo. Surpreendeu-se ao ver a capa: _"Contos de Um Ninja Corajoso"_.

— Desde quando se interessa por esse tipo de histórias, Sasuke?

O rapaz deu um suspiro antes de responder e fechou novamente o livro. Ficou pensando em como poderia explicar seu súbito interesse se nem ele mesmo entendia.

— Não sei bem, Naruto. Quando decidi voltar a Konoha e recomeçar, sabia que não seria fácil, acho que nem sei mais como é ter uma vida normal, mas tinha que começar por algum lugar. Quis conhecer um pouco mais sobre as ideias do seu mestre, já que tudo o que ele sempre pensou é muito diferente do que vivi e aprendi com Orochimaru. — Sasuke hesitou um pouco antes de continuar: — Tem outro motivo também. Se o acompanharei em sua jornada, quero entender qual a importância desse livro, por que ele parece ser a chave para tudo o que aconteceu e ainda acontecerá.

Naruto sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke na pedra e ficou com o olhar perdido ao longe. Sabia o quanto aquelas histórias podiam ser fascinantes para quem pensava como ele ou seu pai, mas não imaginava se conseguiriam ter o mesmo efeito em uma pessoa como seu amigo.

— E o que está achando? — Fitou o rosto de Sasuke ao perguntar isso e o viu encarando a capa pensativamente.

— É bem interessante, mas acho que ainda não consigo entendê-lo muito bem. Os contos em si são muito bons, mas sei que existe uma mensagem por trás de tudo isso. A paz... — Sasuke ficou mais uma vez pensativo, mas depois deu um pequeno sorriso e encarou Naruto. — Acho que quando puder sentir tudo o que Jiraya pretendia transmitir ao escrever esse livro, estarei pronto para uma vida normal.

— Não sei se precisa chegar a tanto, Sasuke. — Naruto retribuiu o sorriso. — A verdade é que esse livro foi escrito com um propósito, mas poucas pessoas podem entendê-lo totalmente. Se você descobriu isso, a parte mais difícil já foi superada.

Sasuke ficou pensando sobre as palavras de Naruto. A verdade é que muitas pessoas leram aquele livro e ainda assim não tinham o mesmo tipo de entendimento que seu amigo sobre a paz e o mundo. Era exatamente por isso que a partida da vila era necessária. Se fosse tão fácil, simplesmente ler um livro e mudar a maneira de pensar, não haveria necessidade de uma profecia indicar alguém para esse feito. Sentiu o coração mais leve ao perceber que essa pessoa era justamente seu melhor amigo. Se Naruto iria trazer a paz ao mundo shinobi inteiro, a ele, que estaria sempre ao seu lado, seria ainda mais efetivo.

— Sasuke, preciso de um favor. — Naruto interrompeu as reflexões do Uchiha subitamente. — Quero que vá comigo falar com a Karin.

Sentindo um gosto amargo na garganta ao pensar em encontrar sua antiga companheira novamente, Sasuke que estava se levantando, caiu sentado ao lado de Naruto e o olhou sem saber o que dizer. Não podia negar isso ao amigo, mas não saberia como encará-la, depois de quase a ter matado. Sua expressão mudou de choque para apelo.

— Naruto...

— Eu sei que é difícil, Sasuke, mas um dia isso teria que acontecer, não acha? — Ele deixou claro que se lembrava da última vez em que haviam se visto. Já se levantando, estendeu a mão ao outro e acrescentou: — Encare isso como um favor pessoal. Ela é... você sabe...

— Uma Uzumaki, eu sei. — Deu um suspiro pesado antes de aceitar a mão de Naruto e ficar de pé ao seu lado. — Mas não é como você. Não sei como ela vai reagir à minha presença.

Naruto deu um sorriso maldoso ao ouvir o comentário.

— Daijoubu. Tenho uma ideia sobre isso...

— O que está planejando, Naruto? — Sasuke ficou mais preocupado ainda ao ver sua expressão.

— Você verá. — Havia um tom de vingança na voz do loiro. — Sabe onde ela está?

— Claro. — Ainda desconfiado, Sasuke pôs-se a acompanhar Naruto, que já caminhava em direção à vila. — Ainda está presa, mas em um local isolado. Tsunade-sama não achou necessário mantê-los no Centro de Interrogatórios depois da guerra, já que contei tudo o que queriam saber. Juugo e Suigetsu também estão lá, apesar de não serem considerados como prisioneiros. Eles passarão por um tipo de julgamento, para saberem se poderão continuar em Konoha, já que se declararam dispostos a isso. Infelizmente não estou em condições de me declarar responsável por eles...

— Eu faço isso. — Naruto declarou, para espanto de Sasuke. — Se você puder me garantir que eles não serão uma ameaça à segurança da vila, claro.

— Não acredito que causarão problemas, mas... — Sasuke achou melhor deixar clara a situação, para que seu amigo não se metesse em mais problemas por sua causa. — Suigetsu é ambicioso, mas cauteloso. Se está disposto a permanecer aqui, o mais provável é que se comporte. Já Juugo tem um problema mais sério... Muitas vezes não é capaz de se controlar. Ele é o portador original do selo amaldiçoado, então, quando perde o controle, é quase impossível pará-lo.

— Como assim, o portador original, dattebayo? — O loiro encarou o amigo, e parou de andar. — Pensei que aquela coisa fosse criação do Orochimaru...

— Na verdade, Orochimaru desenvolveu o selo amaldiçoado a partir das habilidades de Juugo. — Puxou Naruto para que continuasse andando enquanto explicava. — Ele tem afinidade com o chakra da natureza, então o absorve sem precisar se concentrar, mas quando se irrita e isso acontece, sua vontade de matar fica incontrolável.

— Chakra da natureza, é? — Pensativo, Naruto tentava encontrar uma solução para o problema de Juugo. — Uma espécie de Senjutsu*, da yo ne*?

— Isso mesmo. — Vendo a expressão concentrada do amigo, Sasuke indagou. — Qual é a sua ideia?

Ele parou de andar e se virou para Sasuke.

— Preciso saber se é possível ajudá-lo de algum jeito. — Fez alguns selos e, tocando o chão disse: — Kutchiyose no Jutsu!

Um sapo gigante e cor-de-laranja materializou-se à sua frente e o cumprimentou animado:

— Yo, Naruto!

— Gamakichi! Preciso que me faça um favor.

— Pensei que depois da guerra teria um pouco de descanso... — O sapo o olhou desconfiado. — O que é agora?

— Maa*, não é nada perigoso. Tenho que falar com Fukusaku-shishou. Pode chamá-lo, onegai?

— Yosh'! Espere um pouco. — Dizendo isso sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça.

Naruto e Sasuke aguardaram em silêncio. Passaram-se alguns minutos e o loiro já começava a ficar impaciente quando, numa nuvem de fumaça, um pequeno sapo verde, usando capa, materializou-se ao seu lado. Sasuke observava tudo curioso, afinal não conhecia muitos dos sapos invocados pelo amigo.

— Naruto-chan! Espero que seja importante... — Parou de falar quando viu o Uchiha. — Acho que não conheço esse rapaz.

— Hontou ni*... Esse é meu amigo Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, esse é Fukusaku-sama...

— Então você é o jovem Uchiha... — O velho sapo o olhava com curiosidade. — Já ouvi muito falar de você, Sasuke-chan. Parece até que já o conheço.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Fukusaku-sama.

— Shikashi*... tenho certeza que não me chamou aqui apenas para conhecer seu amigo. — Fukusaku dirigiu-se a Naruto, mas ainda observando Sasuke. — O que quer de mim, Naruto-chan?

O rapaz explicou ao sapo o problema de Juugo. Não fez perguntas, mas não foi preciso.

— Sou ka*. O que quer saber é se posso fazer alguma coisa por esse jovem... — O sapo pensou um pouco antes de continuar: — Nunca ouvi falar de uma coisa assim. Posso tentar, mas quero conhecê-lo primeiro.

— Vamos encontrá-lo agora. — Naruto convidou: — Por que não vem também?

O velho sapo pulou no ombro de Naruto e disse:

— Ikisho! Isso pode ser interessante.

.

.

.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

* Da yo ne = não é?; não é assim?

* 'O-chan = "tio", atendente de um estabelecimento. Maneira específica que Naruto chama o dono do Ichiraku Rámen

* Hashis = pauzinhos usados para comer

* Hontou ni = é mesmo; verdade

* Kami-sama = Deus

* Kutchiyose no Jutsu = técnica de invocação

* Maa = calma

* Nee-chan = Maneira carinhosa de tratar uma pessoa um pouco mais velha, como se fosse "irmã"

* Otoosan = pai

* Sandaime = Terceiro (Hokage)

* Senjutsu = técnica Sennin, a mesma usada por Jiraya e Naruto

* Shikashi = mas, porém

* Sou ka = entendo

* Too-san = papai

* Yaá = olá! (usado por homens)


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

* * *

**XI – Os Membros da Taka**

* * *

Chegaram em frente a um prédio baixo e sem aparência de prisão, parecendo mais um hotel.

— É aqui. — Sasuke parecia inquieto e suava. Percebendo isso, Naruto escondeu um sorriso divertido. Nunca imaginou ver Sasuke agindo daquela forma por encontrar alguém. Por esse motivo, teve certeza que a pequena vingança que planejava pelos comentários debochados de Sasuke sobre seus problemas com mulheres, daria mais do que certo. Lembrou-se mais uma vez do que ouviu após sair do Ichiraku para encontrá-lo.

* * *

"_Ao encaminhar-se para o local onde Sasuke estava, inesperadamente, encontrara Kakashi, que estava distraído com um dos livros da série Icha-Icha, como sempre. Nem viu Naruto vindo em sua direção._

— _KAKASHI-SENSEI! — Naruto gritou de propósito, querendo assustar Kakashi, no que foi muito bem sucedido._

— _Ah, Naruto! — Após o sobressalto, o jounnin se recompôs e cumprimentou Naruto, tentando disfarçar a surpresa. — Para onde vai?_

— _Vou encontrar Sasuke. Quero que ele me acompanhe para conversar com Karin._

— _Hum. Poderia ser interessante ver isso... — Vendo que Naruto não entendeu o comentário, Kakashi explicou: — Fiquei sabendo que essa garota nutre uma paixão platônica por Sasuke. Os guardas da prisão me contaram que tinha uma foto dele e ficava falando com ela o tempo todo. Pensavam que ela era maluca. — Kakashi não segurou o riso ao completar: — Parece que havia vezes em que falava toda melosa, mas depois se transformava completamente, a jogava no chão e pisava sobre ela. Depois voltava a abraçá-la pedindo desculpas... Fico imaginando a cena. Mas o que mais poderia se esperar de uma Uzumaki, da yo ne?_

— _Kakashi-sensei! — Naruto o olhou com uma expressão de repreensão pela brincadeira, mas logo um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seu rosto. — Só não vou ficar chateado por esse comentário porque me deu uma ótima ideia. Ja ne!_

_Naruto saiu correndo para encontrar Sasuke, ainda formulando um plano para quando encontrassem Karin. Se Sasuke continuasse com as brincadeiras sobre sua vida amorosa, com certeza o colocaria em prática!"_

* * *

Ainda antecipando sua pequena vingança, Naruto deu um sorriso mal disfarçado e se encaminhou para a entrada, sendo seguido, relutantemente, por Sasuke.

Infelizmente, uma grande confusão parecia tomar conta do local, fazendo com que o loiro esquecesse seus planos instantaneamente. Correu em direção à porta e, assim que a abriu, viu o que parecia ser uma grande quantidade de água batendo na parede ao seu lado.

Uma garota de óculos e cabelos vermelhos estava encolhida, próxima a uma parede do outro lado da sala, enquanto um rapaz enorme, de cabelo laranja, cheio de marcas pelo corpo gritava, aparentemente para a poça de água próxima à porta:

— SHINE*!

Ao ouvir o grito e sem perceber as pessoas que entravam, a garota ruiva levantou-se e correu para uma porta no fundo da sala, atravessando-a.

Naruto observava toda a cena atônito, e ficou ainda mais ao ouvir uma voz, que aparentemente saía da poça de água:

— Já disse que te odeio, Juugo?

— Nanda ka*? — Fukusaku, que estava até então em silêncio no ombro de Naruto, aparentemente tão chocado com a cena quanto ele, perguntou em um tom estridente.

— Ochitsuke*, Juugo! — Sasuke passou por Naruto e olhou nos olhos do rapaz alto. O loiro percebeu que ele estava com o Sharingan ativado. Após as palavras do Uchiha, o outro pareceu paralisar e as marcas que tinha pelo corpo foram se retraindo e lentamente sumindo. A poça de água aos pés de Naruto começou a se levantar do chão e tomar forma, enquanto dizia:

— Valeu, Sasuke. Já não sabíamos mais o que fazer.

Observando a pessoa que se formava a partir da poça, Naruto imaginou que aquele devia ser Suigetsu. Olhou-o com maior curiosidade enquanto ele falava, já que seus dentes o lembraram muito Kisame, o ex-parceiro de Itachi, apesar de serem mais delicados.

Suigetsu percebeu que era observado pelo loiro ao seu lado e resolveu se apresentar, já que Sasuke não aparentava que fosse fazê-lo:

— Olá, sou Suigetsu. Você deve ser Uzumaki Naruto.

— Er... olá. — Naruto apertou a mão do garoto e sentiu que era fria e úmida. Acenou com a cabeça em direção ao sapo que permanecia em seu ombro. — Este é Fukusaku-sama. Como sabe quem eu sou?

Dando uma risadinha travessa, Suigetsu observou Sasuke, que conduzia Juugo e o fazia sentar-se no chão, encostado à parede, já que todos os móveis da sala estavam destruídos. Só então respondeu:

— Todos têm falado de você ultimamente... E Karin o descreveu. — Ele olhou o loiro com curiosidade. — Mas o que faz aqui com o Sasuke?

Naruto deu de ombros antes de responder:

— Ele é meu melhor amigo. Porque não deveria?

Por um instante Suigetsu parecia que ia se desmanchar. Literalmente. Olhando de olhos arregalados para Naruto, todo seu corpo começou a respingar, até que ele conseguiu se controlar o suficiente para dizer alguma coisa.

— Amigo... Sasuke... melhor... você... — Parecia incapaz de formar uma frase coerente.

— Ahn... você está bem? — Pensando que o outro podia estar passando mal, aproximou-se e tocou Suigetsu no ombro, mas deu um pulo para trás com uma careta ao sentir a consistência de sua pele: parecia uma lesma em que houvessem jogado sal. Secou rapidamente a mão na calça.

— COMO ASSIM, MELHOR AMIGO DO SASUKE? — O grito de Suigetsu pegou a todos de surpresa. Naruto deu mais um pulo com o susto, Sasuke e Juugo se viraram para ele. — Desde quando isso está acontecendo?

Naruto o olhava de olhos arregalados. Sasuke, que ainda estava agachado ao lado de Juugo, levantou-se e se virou para o rapaz.

— Desde sempre. — Sasuke respondeu, cruzando os braços, arrancando um sorriso de Naruto e um par de olhos arregalados de Suigetsu.

— Demo... — O Jerii Bouzo*, como Naruto passou a chamá-lo mentalmente, encarou Sasuke inconformado. — Eu nem sabia que Uchiha Sasuke tinha amigos... muito menos um melhor amigo!

— E desde quando Sasuke fala alguma coisa de sua vida pra gente, Suigetsu? — Juugo também se levantou e postou-se ao lado de Sasuke, falando calmamente. — Está parecendo até uma namorada ciumenta.

— FICOU MALUCO, JUUGO? Isso é coisa pra Karin!

Naruto começou a rir e para espanto de Suigetsu e Juugo, até Sasuke esboçou um sorriso. Discretamente o ruivo grandalhão se afastou dele, olhando desconfiado. Mas o sorriso de Sasuke logo sumiu. Ouvir o nome de Karin o fez lembrar-se do que tinham que fazer ali.

— Fukusaku-sama, este é Juugo, de quem falamos antes. — O moreno apresentou. — Naruto, vamos resolver isso logo para podermos... — engoliu em seco antes de completar, numa voz hesitante, que em nada lembrava Uchiha Sasuke — falar com a Karin...

Juugo olhou diretamente para o sapo durante alguns instantes, como se não estivesse entendendo nada, mas disse educadamente:

— Prazer. — Virou-se para Sasuke e perguntou: — O que falaram sobre mim?

— Já que eu não posso me responsabilizar por vocês para que permaneçam na vila, Naruto se dispôs a fazer isso... — Se interrompeu ao ver seus dois ex-subordinados olhando admirados para Naruto.

— E por que você faria isso, Uzumaki Naruto? — Juugo perguntou diretamente ao loiro.

— Porque Sasuke me disse que gostaria de fazer isso, mas não pode, já que é um... ahn... é...

— Criminoso. — Sasuke completou calmamente, como se não se importasse com o rótulo.

— Sou da*. — Naruto acabou concordando, apesar de não gostar.

— Se o herói da vila e das cinco nações vai nos apoiar então não teremos mais problemas! — Suigetsu comentou, já entusiasmado, mas ao ver a expressão de Sasuke, perguntou, hesitante: — Ja nai*?

O moreno encarou Juugo diretamente antes de responder:

— Jitsu wa*, eu contei sobre seu problema, para que ele soubesse exatamente onde está se metendo ao aceitar essa responsabilidade. — Vendo que Juugo abaixou a cabeça ao ouvir suas palavras, completou: — Naruto pensou em uma maneira de ajudá-lo. Não sabemos ainda se dará certo, mas é por isso que Fukusaku-sama está aqui, já que foi mestre dele e de Jiraya quando dominaram o Senjutsu.

Naruto viu um brilho de esperança aparecer nos olhos de Juugo, mas desaparecer logo em seguida. Não entendeu o motivo, até o grandalhão dizer em voz baixa:

— Eu sou muito perigoso. Não quero machucar Fukusaku-sama.

— Você não conseguiria, mesmo que tentasse. — Naruto respondeu rindo e viu Juugo olhá-lo incrédulo. Realmente o tamanho do velho sapo não impunha muito respeito, mas sabia muito bem se defender. — Daijoubu. Converse um pouco com Fukusaku-sama enquanto resolvemos um assunto com a Karin. Nee, Sasuke?

A única reação do moreno foi emburrar e olhar para o outro lado, mas mesmo aquela pequena cena fez com que Suigetsu o olhasse curioso, já que nunca o vira demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção além de ódio. Ficou ainda mais curioso quando viu Naruto disfarçar um sorrisinho malicioso. O que estava acontecendo afinal? Decidido a descobrir, perguntou diretamente ao loiro:

— Sorede*, posso acompanhá-los?

— Hai! — respondeu Naruto.

— IIE!— Gritou Sasuke ao mesmo tempo. — Naruto... — A voz dele continha um apelo que não passou despercebido a Suigetsu. Nunca o tinha ouvido falar assim com ninguém, o que o deixou ainda mais perplexo. Karin havia contado que Sasuke quase a matara, mas não imaginava o que estava acontecendo para que ele agisse assim. Não era típico dele. Porém preferiu não perguntar nada e apenas observar o rumo dos acontecimentos. Aparentemente seriam bem interessantes. Mais uma vez dirigiu-se apenas a Naruto:

— Quer que os leve até ela?

— Ikisho! — Naruto respondeu e pôs-se a seguir Suigetsu, que já se encaminhava em direção à porta pela qual vira a ruiva desaparecendo. Com um suspiro, Sasuke os seguiu. Fukusaku e Juugo ficaram na sala e se acomodaram em um dos cantos para conversar.

A porta dava em um pequeno corredor que terminava em uma escada estreita. Subiram a escada com Suigetsu na frente e chegaram a outro corredor, dessa vez mais largo e com duas portas de cada lado.

— Chotto matte. — Dizendo isso, Suigetsu afastou-se e entrou por uma das portas. Sasuke e Naruto se entreolharam, mas nada disseram. O outro voltou logo em seguida, mostrando uma chave. — Para o caso de Karin não querer abrir a porta. Ela faz isso às vezes, depois dos ataques de Juugo.

Continuou seguindo o corredor, até a última porta, do lado oposto à que entrara. Bateu duas vezes e não obteve resposta.

— Karin, você tem visitas. — Disse alto, enquanto batia mais forte na porta.

Ouviram alguns sons abafados dentro do quarto e logo depois a porta foi aberta de supetão.

— QUE VISITAS SUIGETSU? — Ela gritava com uma expressão de irritação. — Quem nessa cidade viria me...

Parou de repente ao ver Sasuke parado ao lado de Suigetsu. Não viu Naruto, que discretamente dera um passo atrás, ficando parcialmente escondido de seus olhos pelo Uchiha. Karin fez menção de fechar a porta novamente com uma expressão de pânico em seu rosto, mas foi impedida por um movimento rápido de Naruto, que empurrou o moreno em direção à porta. Sasuke perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sobre Karin, que começou a gritar apavorada. Aproveitando a confusão, o loiro bateu rapidamente a porta, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava a chave das mãos de Suigetsu e a girava na fechadura.

Suigetsu viu todos os movimentos de Naruto com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Depois da porta trancada, novamente o sorriso malicioso tomou conta das feições do loiro.

— Nande yo...?

— Shimpai na*. — Naruto deu um sorriso perverso. — Ele precisa aguentar as consequências de seus atos!

Dizendo isso, encostou uma das orelhas na porta, gesto que foi imitado por Suigetsu, mas nem precisavam de todo esse trabalho, pois os gritos de Karin recomeçaram logo em seguida, acompanhados do barulho de várias coisas se quebrando na parede.

— Fique longe de mim, Uchiha! Veio terminar o que não conseguiu da última vez?

— Karin, não é nada disso! Se acalm...

— NÃO ME PEÇA PRA FICAR CALMA! — Esse grito foi acompanhado pelo barulho alto de vidro se quebrando e uma considerável quantidade de água escapando por baixo da porta.

— Karin! — A voz de Sasuke saiu alta e ofegante. O barulho de alguém se movendo rápido e esbarrando em alguma coisa. Uma pessoa se debatendo. — Gomenasai*! — O som de alguém se debatendo parou subitamente, ao mesmo tempo em que um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Naruto e Suigetsu arregalou tanto os olhos que pareciam que pulariam das órbitas a qualquer momento. — Eu vim me desculpar por quase ter te matado. Você pode parar de me atacar e ouvir?

No momento, Naruto achou que já era o suficiente e se afastou da porta, encostando-se do outro lado do corredor. Daria um pouco de privacidade para que Sasuke pudesse se entender com a garota, mas não fez questão de puxar Suigetsu junto. Sentia que seria bom que aqueles dois conhecessem o mesmo Sasuke que ele. Ficou apenas observando as expressões que o garoto encostado à porta fazia. Variavam entre descrença, curiosidade e diversão. Quando viu espanto nas feições do outro, seguido de um olhar em sua direção, sentiu que logo chegaria sua vez de falar com Karin. Soltou um suspiro e se preparou para o que viria. Presumindo-se que Sasuke não o matasse logo que saísse do quarto, claro!

Após dez minutos de conversa, a porta foi aberta lentamente por Karin. Ela tinha uma expressão estranha, como se estivesse sonhando. Assim que viu Naruto, ficou olhando-o por uns instantes, mas se recuperou logo e deu um pulo, agarrando-o pelo pescoço e enlaçando as pernas em sua cintura.

— Ôe! — Naruto quase foi ao chão com o impacto. Tentou falar entre os beijos que Karin dava em seu rosto: — Maa, maa... Yamero* 'ttebayo!

Ela o soltou, desceu de seu colo e segurou seu rosto tão apertado que um bico se formou em Naruto.

— Hontou desu ne? Você é mesmo meu otooto*? — Karin tinha lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto e um sorriso nos lábios.

— Uh... não é bem isso... — Sem saber mais o que fazer, virou-se irritado para Sasuke, que observava a cena com um meio-sorriso perverso. — O que disse a ela, teme? — Sua voz saiu distorcida, pois Karin ainda apertava suas bochechas.

— Só disse a verdade. A parte do irmão, foi ela que presumiu...

— Não importa! Ureshii!* — Karin voltou a agarrar o pescoço de Naruto com tanta força que quase separou sua cabeça do corpo. — Nunca tive uma família antes! E pensar que é logo você!

— Itai! — Naruto segurou os braços de Karin e a afastou. — O que quer dizer com isso? Por que disse que logo eu?

Antes de responder, Karin o segurou pela mão e entrou no quarto, empurrando-o para que se sentasse na cama. Olhando em volta, Naruto percebeu que era um quarto bem simples e pequeno, mas que tinha alguns objetos espalhados em cima de um gaveteiro que servia também de mesa. Aparentemente o que ela havia jogado em Sasuke era um vaso que continha algumas flores, já que o chão encontrava-se cheio de água, cacos de vidro e flores destruídas. Olhou melhor para o moreno e reparou que ele tinha marcas de batom espalhadas pelo pescoço e a gola rasgada da camisa branca, além de estar com os cabelos e boa parte da roupa molhados. A ruiva sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e segurou suas mãos.

— Eu posso sentir o chakra das pessoas, sabe? Quando me trouxeram para Konoha daquela vez... — ela lançou um olhar para Sasuke antes de continuar — eu senti em você um chakra tão bom e quente... apesar... — ela estremeceu um pouco — também senti algo estranho e cheio de ódio, mas era uma sensação tão fraca comparada com o resto. Vi as brincadeiras e a conversa entre você e seus amigos e me senti bem. Quando chegamos à vila, vi que era um lugar tão bom e agradável quanto você e tive vontade de ficar aqui. Acho que de alguma forma, foi a primeira vez que tive realmente vontade de pertencer a algum lugar. Mas algo em você mudou. Seu chakra está diferente. Não sinto mais aquele ódio, mas ainda posso sentir aquela coisa diferente... não sei explicar... parece que há vários tipos de chakras diferentes dentro de você agora... mas isso é impossível, ja nai? Está ainda mais agradável do que antes.

Ouvi-la falar de seu chakra daquela maneira estava deixando Naruto constrangido, mas engoliu essa sensação para continuar a conversa. Ficou feliz também por saber que ela não sentia mais aquele ódio que antes ele abrigava, pois tinha certeza que pertencia à Kurama.

— Você sabe que sou um Jinchuuriki, não sabe? — Viu que ela o olhou espantada. — Eu era o Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi.

— E não é mais? Como isso é possível? — Olhou para Sasuke. — Nos disseram que quando se extrai o bijuu, o portador...

— Na verdade, ele ainda está aqui. Acompanhado de mais... — Naruto hesitou um pouco antes de completar, afinal nem mesmo a Sasuke falara sobre o que Bee havia feito durante a reunião dos Kages — sete.

— Nani? — Karin estava com os olhos arregalados. Ela os fechou e se concentrou, como se quisesse sentir novamente seu chakra. — Isso é incrível! Esses são os bijuus? — Ela abriu os olhos e encarou Naruto, que apenas assentiu. — Nunca imaginei uma coisa assim.

— O que quer dizer? — A pergunta partiu de Sasuke, que curioso, observava a cena ao lado de Suigetsu.

— Esse chakra... é incrivelmente poderoso. A primeira vez que o senti, foi quando me trouxeram para cá, como disse, mas era tão diferente. Era... frio e cheio de ódio. Mas agora parece que tem o mesmo calor que o de Naruto. Tem paz. E esperança.

Naruto não pode deixar de abrir um sorriso ao saber disso. Os bijuus estavam em paz agora e voltaram a ter esperança. Não iria desapontá-los. No entanto, resolver seus assuntos com Karin agora era a prioridade.

— Eu vou falar com Tsunade baa-chan. Quero que fique na vila. — Virou-se para Suigetsu que estava em silêncio. — Você também. Estão dispostos a ficar aqui como shinobis de Konoha?

— É claro! — Karin respondeu com um sorriso. — Sasuke disse que terão que partir em breve, mas estou disposta a ficar aqui e esperar meu otooto!

— Eu também. — Suigetsu olhou para Naruto de um jeito estranho. — Por que está fazendo isso?

— Porque acho que os laços são importantes, e independente de como tenha sido, vocês os criaram quando foram uma equipe. Não conheço os motivos de cada um, mas ficaram ao lado de Sasuke todo esse tempo. De certa forma cuidaram dele e como eu não estava lá para fazer isso, sou grato a vocês. — Olhou para Sasuke antes de completar: — E quero que meu melhor amigo pare de querer romper seus laços! São eles que nos trazem força para seguir em frente.

Os outros três ficaram em silêncio após as palavras de Naruto, pensando sobre elas.

Suigetsu sabia que nunca havia tido o que o loiro chamava de laços, não antes de entrar para a Hebi. Mesmo seu irmão não fora realmente um laço. Mal o conheceu, e mesmo que quisesse restaurar os espadachins da névoa, perguntou-se se não era para pertencer a algum lugar, como havia dito Karin. Se fosse esse o motivo, parecia que tinha encontrado o lugar certo.

Os pensamentos de Karin a levavam por conclusões parecidas com as de Suigetsu, mas com pequenos diferenciais: ela sabia que nunca teve verdadeiros laços e sentia falta disso. Quando Sasuke disse que ela também era uma Uzumaki, que pertencia ao mesmo clã de Naruto, sentiu como se houvesse encontrado uma família. Aquele rapaz era uma pessoa iluminada, isso ela podia dizer só de olhá-lo, e talvez essa luz pudesse guiá-la para longe da escuridão que viveu, desde que se juntou a Orochimaru.

Sasuke apenas pensava em como havia sido estúpido, fugindo tanto tempo de Naruto.

Karin abraçou Naruto, dessa vez de maneira mais calma e disse apenas uma palavra, que transmitiu o que todos ali sentiam:

— Arigatou.

Depois de corresponder brevemente o abraço de Karin, Naruto levantou-se e se espreguiçou.

— Bem, vamos ver o que Fukusaku-shishou e Juugo resolveram. Ainda preciso falar com Tsunade baa-chan sobre vocês.

Os quatro saíram do quarto de Karin e foram para a sala, onde encontraram Juugo sozinho, junto a uma mochila. Ele estava parado ao lado de uma janela aberta e um passarinho repousava sobre sua mão levantada.

— Juugo? — Sasuke chamou a atenção do rapaz, que se virou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. — Onde está Fukusaku-sama?

— Ele voltou ao Monte Myoboku para preparar as coisas. — Juugo respondeu, em voz baixa. — Vou ficar lá durante um tempo, não sei ainda quanto, mas pelo menos até adquirir controle sobre meu poder. Nem sabia que isso era possível, mas Fukusaku-sama me examinou e disse que talvez nem seja tão difícil.

— E depois? — Naruto olhou para Juugo e fez a mesma pergunta que já havia feito a Suigetsu e Karin: — Está disposto a ficar e ser um shinobi de Konoha?

— Se conseguir me controlar e deixar de ser uma ameaça, sem dúvida. — Alternou seu olhar curiosamente entre Naruto e Sasuke, parando enfim no último. — Agora que sei que tem amigos, me aceitaria como um deles quando voltar, Sasuke?

Aquela pergunta, feita de maneira tão inocente e espontânea, pegou o Uchiha de surpresa. Vendo que todos o encaravam, pigarreou para disfarçar o constrangimento e respondeu, sério como sempre:

— É claro, Juugo.

— E você, Uzumaki Naruto?

— Você já é, Juugo. Espero que aproveite o treinamento com Fukusaku-shishou.

— Arigatou. — Dizendo isso, Juggo desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça, o que surpreendeu a todos ali, menos Naruto, que conhecia bem aquilo.

— Não se preocupem. Isso foi apenas uma invocação reversa. Ele já deve estar no Monte Myoboku agora. — Naruto disse, ainda olhando para o local onde estivera Juugo. Virou-se para Sasuke. — Vamos?

— Hai. — Sasuke olhou para seus ex-companheiros e disse, como forma de despedida: — Só tentem não se matar.

— Ja ne. — Já seguindo Sasuke, Naruto gritou sobre o ombro: — Eu volto para me despedir antes de viajarmos, Suigetsu, Karin nee-chan!

Assim que saíram de lá e se afastaram um pouco, Sasuke parou e chamou, com uma voz cavernosa:

— Dobe...

— O que foi, teme? — Naruto virou-se para Sasuke e viu que ele estava com o Sharingan ativo. — Sa-Sasuke?

— Você me paga!

Naruto havia quase esquecido do que fez antes, mas aparentemente Sasuke não. O loiro deu um passo para trás para se afastar, mas viu Sasuke vindo em sua direção com os punhos fechados, pronto para socá-lo até que sobrasse apenas uma massa disforme. Virou-se e correu, como não corria há muito tempo, sendo perseguido pelo Uchiha. Pulou pelos telhados de algumas casas e o grito de Sasuke chamou a atenção de muitas pessoas pela rua:

— Eu vou acabar com você, dobe!

Pulou em uma rua para continuar correndo, mas deu de cara com a última pessoa que queria encontrar naquelas circunstâncias.

— Sa-Sakura-chan!

— O que aconteceu, Naruto? Porque está cheio de... — Parou de falar ao ver Sasuke aterrissar ao lado de Naruto, em situação ainda pior. — Mas o que aconteceu com vocês? Por que está todo molhado, Sasuke-kun? E essas marcas... O QUE VOCÊS ANDARAM APRONTANDO?

Ambos ficaram estáticos com o grito de Sakura e engoliram em seco, mas apenas Naruto gelou dos pés à cabeça. Sabia que a garota nunca socaria Sasuke, mas ele...

Entreolharam-se e perceberam de quais marcas Sakura devia estar falando. Naruto já havia reparado, mas se esqueceu de que as marcas dos beijos de Karin não deviam estar apenas em Sasuke. Para que as coisas não ficassem ainda piores para ele, virou-se e correu, não dando a nenhum deles a chance de reagir.

.

.

.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Sério, eu AINDA espero reviews...**

* * *

* Chotto matte = espere aí; espere um pouco

* Gomenasai = me desculpe; perdão!

* Ja nai = não é?

* Jerii Bouzo = garoto gelatina

* Jitsu wa = na verdade

* Nanda ka = que diabo é isso/esse?

* Ochitsuke = acalme-se!

* Otooto = irmão mais novo

* Shimpai na = não se preocupe

* Shine = morra

* Sorede = e então; e...

* Sou da = é; basicamente

* Ureshii! = estou tão feliz!

* Yamero! = pare com isso!


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**XII – Descobertas**

* * *

— Sasukeee... — Após a debandada de Naruto, Sakura se virou para Sasuke, pedindo explicações. Seus olhos pareciam soltar faíscas.

"_Ah, Naruto, quando colocar minhas mãos em você..."_ — Sasuke pensou, quando se viu sozinho com uma Sakura extremamente irritada. Engoliu em seco quando percebeu que ela omitiu o _kun_. Preferiu continuar mantendo sua postura fria, apesar de tremer por dentro.

— O que foi, Sakura?

— Como assim o que foi? Por que você e o Naruto estão cheios de... de... — Sakura respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, tentando se controlar. Imaginava Naruto e Sasuke em termas, sendo atacados por kunoichis beijoqueiras e aproveitando muito tudo aquilo. Logo depois veio à sua mente a imagem dos dois em uma cascata de águas cristalinas, cercados de mulheres de biquínis. — Marcas de beijos? E por que você está todo molhado?

— Isso? — Sasuke, olhou seu próprio corpo, tentando aparentar indiferença. Não sabia o que dizer, então resolveu ser monossilábico, afinal sempre foi uma ótima política para ele. — Hum...

— Uchiha Sasuke! — Sakura deu um passo em sua direção apertando os punhos. — Não vai me responder?

"_Ferrou, meu nome completo!"_

Ele pensou em se afastar, mas por sua experiência em batalhas, sabia que não devia demonstrar medo. Funcionava com cães raivosos e animais selvagens também. Quando lhe disseram que a garota havia ficado assustadora, não acreditou, mas agora via que era verdade. Pensou em falar a verdade, mas no seu caso não ajudaria muito, só livraria a cara de Naruto. Como dizer que ele foi agarrado e beijado quando pediu desculpas por quase matar alguém? Nesse caso, ficaria ainda mais enfurecida por não ter sido para _ela_. Rapidamente, pensou em duas saídas honrosas: ou voltava ao velho hábito de dizer que ela era irritante, ou...

Optando pela segunda alternativa, e vendo que Sakura abria a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, puxou-a bruscamente pela cintura e colou seus lábios aos dela. Não pensou em mais nada na hora, apenas em fazê-la esquecer das perguntas que viriam a seguir. A princípio, a garota ficou rígida em seus braços, com os olhos arregalados, mas aos poucos foi cedendo.

Quando isso aconteceu, Sasuke foi pego totalmente de surpresa com o que se passou dentro dele. Seu estomago contorceu-se e gelou, mas não era uma coisa desagradável. Uma sensação de aconchego apossou-se dele, de volta para casa. Sem entender muito bem por que, lembrou-se de Itachi e cenas de sua infância ao lado do irmão e da mãe vieram-lhe à mente. Porém quando sentiu Sakura agarrar seus cabelos com as mãos e puxá-lo para mais perto, outra sensação, não tão agradável o fez afastar-se bruscamente.

Ele a fitou com os olhos arregalados e sem que mais nenhuma palavra fosse dita, mesmo de costas, deu um pulo e desapareceu das vistas de Sakura, através dos telhados. Correu tanto que chegou à floresta que cercava Konoha. Dessa vez sabia exatamente o que tinha sentido, e não gostou nem um pouco: sentiu-se vulnerável. Não entendia por que, mas sabia que não teria defesas contra aquilo se acontecesse de novo. Enquanto corria, pensou em encontrar Naruto. Era Sasuke quem precisava conversar agora, mas parou imediatamente ao completar o pensamento. Como poderia dizer que beijou a garota por quem ele nutria uma paixão desde a infância? Socou uma pequena árvore com tanta força que ela se dividiu em duas.

Cansado dessas emoções confusas, sentou-se por ali mesmo, decidido a pensar em outras coisas. Retirou o livro de Jiraya de uma bolsa entre suas vestes e percebeu que ele estava úmido. Bufando, amaldiçoou Karin por mais esse inconveniente. Com a mente aturdida como estava, resolveu tirar um cochilo e esquecer tudo aquilo.

Acordou sentindo coisas sendo atiradas nele e sentou-se assustado. Olhou em volta e viu Naruto, a uma distância segura, com um punhado de pedras na mão. No momento não entendeu por que ele se mantinha distante, mas logo se lembrou de que antes do acontecido com Sakura, o estava perseguindo e com muita vontade de socá-lo. No entanto agora, essa vontade já tinha passado. Levantou-se devagar e viu Naruto dar um passo atrás como se fosse fugir. Deu um sorriso de lado e disse:

— Não quero mais te matar, dobe. Fique tranquilo!

— Sei que não quer mais me matar, mas espancar é outra história... — Naruto olhava desconfiado para Sasuke. Seria um plano para pegá-lo desprevenido?

— Não farei nada. Quer parar com isso? Vamos voltar ao alojamento, já está tarde.

— Precisamos jantar antes. — Naruto se aproximou, ainda ressabiado. — Chouji nos chamou para comer churrasco e disse que vai pagar.

— Não estou com fome... — Sasuke disse com um ar ausente.

Naruto aproximou-se mais e observou a expressão pensativa de Sasuke. Normalmente o moreno não demonstrava emoções, mas não era bem o que estava acontecendo ali. Parecia que ele tentava esconder alguma coisa.

— Vamos logo. — Naruto o puxou pelo braço e saiu andando. — No caminho você me conta o que aconteceu.

— Como sabe que aconteceu alguma coisa? — Sasuke o olhou assustado.

— Se eu não tinha certeza antes, agora tenho, sou ne*?

Realmente Naruto não era mais o mesmo, e Sasuke ficou desapontado consigo próprio. Como pode cair em uma armadilha tão... simples? Preferiu não falar nada no momento, mas o loiro não era conhecido exatamente por sua paciência e após alguns metros andando em silêncio perguntou:

— Sorede... vai me contar ou não?

Pensando bem nas consequências do que fez, Sasuke achou melhor contar logo. Era possível que alguém tivesse visto o beijo, já que fora idiota o suficiente para fazer aquilo no meio da rua e em plena luz do dia. Ou pior: a própria Sakura poderia contar. Nem queria pensar na reação de Naruto se isso acontecesse. Não propriamente a reação, afinal, conhecendo o loiro, sabia que ele sorriria e fingiria estar tudo bem, mas por dentro, quem poderia dizer? Talvez os bijuus... Respirou fundo e decidiu soltar a bomba de uma só vez: um corte rápido doía menos. Inspirou-se das palavras do próprio Naruto no dia anterior.

— Eu a beijei.

— Nani? — Achando que não ouvira direito, Naruto parou e pressionou os dedos sobre os ouvidos, num movimento rápido.

— Você ouviu: eu a beijei.

— Dare? Beijou quem, teme? — Agora estava mesmo espantado.

É, havia se esquecido disso. Estava com a cabeça tão obcecada pelo assunto que não levou em consideração o fato de que Naruto não faria a menor ideia do que estava falando. Pressionou a têmpora, onde acabara de sentir uma pontada de dor. Que ótimo! Era só o que faltava, uma dor-de-cabeça. Percebeu que era a tensão que o estava deixando assim. Olhou para Naruto com uma expressão de quem estava esperando levar um soco assim que acabasse de falar.

— Sakura...

— Sou ka? — Naruto o olhou admirado. — E como foi?

— Doudesu ka*? — A preocupação com a reação do amigo passou rapidamente. Agora estava indignado. — Eu aqui, preocupado em contar e você... você... — As palavras faltaram e Sasuke se calou. Virou-se e continuou andando irritado.

— Matte 'ttebayo! — Naruto correu um pouco e o alcançou. — O que você queria que eu fizesse, teme?

— Shirimasen*! — Ele nem parou de andar para responder, mas estava tão nervoso que gesticulava de maneira nada característica, fazendo o loiro olhá-lo confuso. — Ficar nervoso? Gritar? Me bater? Liberar todos os bijuus para acabarem comigo? Um Rasengan também seria uma boa opção...

— E por que eu... ah! — Finalmente entendeu onde Sasuke queria chegar. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e continuou caminhando ao lado do outro de cabeça baixa. Nessa altura já haviam entrado na vila. Pensava em por que não havia reagido como o esperado. — Não entendo também. Antigamente isso teria me deixado louco com você...

— Eu sei. Na época do time 7 você teria me atacado sem nem pensar se eu te contasse uma coisa assim. — A irritação já estava passando, afinal era melhor saber que Naruto não estava sofrendo por mais uma atitude idiota de Uchiha Sasuke. — Tem certeza de que ainda a ama?

— Eu... — Naruto estava confuso. Devia estar com raiva de Sasuke por beijar Sakura. Não devia? Achava que sim, mas não sentia nada do que um dia imaginou. Será que ainda a amava? Na verdade a única coisa que sentia no momento era essa confusão estranha e curiosidade para saber de Sasuke como foi o beijo. — Acho que não tenho certeza...

— Que tipo de resposta idiota é essa? — Sasuke o olhou impaciente. — Nem se pode dizer que é uma resposta!

— Anou*... melhor pensar nisso outra hora. — Sacudindo a cabeça para espantar a confusão, Naruto olhou para o outro e deu um sorriso enorme. — Vai me contar como foi ou não?

Sasuke o olhou com as sobrancelhas levantadas e diminuiu um pouco o ritmo com que andava. Sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a andar normalmente quando comentou:

— Você é mesmo estranho... — Resolveu então fazer uma confidência. — Sabe... quando você me contou que Sakura havia dito que te amava, eu senti raiva, muita raiva. Tive vontade de te bater. Não sei porque, mas tive.

— Isso tem um nome, Sasuke. — Naruto deu uma risadinha. — Ciúmes.

— Nani? — Sasuke ficou pensativo e encarou a lua que já estava alta no céu. — Acha que o que senti foi... ciúmes?

— Danzen*. Disso eu entendo. — O loiro também ficou pensativo. — Era o que eu sempre sentia quando a Sakura-chan dizia que você era perfeito e eu um baka...

— E agora não está sentindo isso? Eu até a beijei...

— Ii kara*, 'ttebayo! Não precisa ficar repetindo essa parte. — Fez uma careta. — Não é porque não estou com ciúmes agora que você precisa provocar!

— Não era essa a intenção!

— Eu sei, mas fala logo como foi!

Pensando em todas as sensações que teve, ficou se perguntando por onde começar. Foi uma reação forte, mas não parecia ter sido tão boa quanto a que Naruto descreveu que teve com Hinata. E ainda teve aquele sentimento de estar exposto...

— Eu... não foi muito bom pra ser sincero. — Viu Naruto olhá-lo intrigado. — Eu me senti fraco. Como se nem meu Susano'o pudesse me defender de nada naquele momento. Não foi realmente desagradável, porém não é uma coisa que queira repetir.

Ao pronunciar essas palavras, sentiu a mentira que havia nelas. Queria sim, repetir, mas estava com medo. Não gostava de se sentir fraco e muito menos desprotegido. Foi boa a sensação de abraçar e beijar Sakura, mas ainda assim...

— Sasuke... foi seu primeiro beijo? — Com curiosidade, o loiro o olhava como se quisesse ver sua alma.

— Hum... — Não queria admitir uma coisa dessas para o amigo. Naruto provavelmente cairia na risada. Vendo que essa resposta não satisfaria o outro, que ainda o estava encarando, soltou um suspiro e apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

— Sou ka... — Naruto estava sério e pensativo, mas depois deu uma risadinha. — Pelo menos nisso consegui ganhar do incrível Uchiha Sasuke! Tive algumas horas de vantagem...

— Nanda yo?* — O moreno o fitou com uma sobrancelha erguida. — Então ontem com a Hinata foi...

— Hai. Eu também me senti como você disse, vulnerável... Mas não me incomodou, Não com ela. Deve ser uma coisa normal, e você só precisa aprender a confiar mais nas pessoas para se sentir confortável com isso. Essa vida que levamos não ajuda muito, mas não é tão difícil.

Sasuke pensou nisso. Talvez fosse realmente uma questão de confiança. Ele não era de confiar em ninguém, mas isso não se aplicava aos seus companheiros de time.

— Eu confio em você, dobe.

— Ei! — Naruto o olhou com ar de deboche. — Mas não venha querer me beijar, dattebayo!

— Baka! — Sasuke sentiu seu rosto esquentar. — Quero dizer que eu deveria confiar na Sakura também, não acha?

— Provavelmente, mas nossos casos são diferentes. Eu sei que a Hinata daria a vida por mim, enquanto a Sakura...

— Quis me matar para te salvar. É, é diferente mesmo. — Nesse momento, mesmo sem permissão, amargura infiltrou-se na voz de Sasuke, deixando Naruto triste. Não queria que o amigo se sentisse assim, mas sabia que era verdade.

— A gente colhe o que planta, teme. — Naruto tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. — Você sabia que não seria fácil, mas não deve desistir por isso.

— Está me dizendo para tentar... ficar com a Sakura?

— Maa na... — Percebendo que ficaria feliz em vê-los juntos, Naruto entendeu que realmente não a amava mais. Não da mesma forma que antes. — Acho que se fosse outra pessoa eu me importaria, mas não você.

— E por que isso? — Sasuke não entendia o que se passava com Naruto. Será que ele era tão altruísta a ponto de ficar feliz vendo a garota que amava com seu melhor amigo? Não devia ser isso...

— Não sei. Eu sinto que ainda amo a Sakura-chan, mas...

— Naruto... — Sem saber bem como se explicar, o moreno pensou que talvez soubesse a razão para isso. Naruto nunca teve uma família, mas ele sim. Além de considerá-lo também um irmão. — O que você faria se... sei lá, um dia eu me apaixonasse por uma garota e você descobrisse que ela quer ficar comigo apenas por interesse ou para brincar com meus sentimentos?

— Eu ia querer matá-la, dattebayo! Mas por que...

— E se isso acontecesse... com o Sai?

— De jeito nenhum eu deixaria isso acontecer!

— E com a Sakura?

— Eu iria matar o cretino! Mas, Sasuke, o que...?

— Eu faria o mesmo por você, Naruto. — Sasuke achava que agora estava começando a entender melhor essa coisa de tipos de amor e a diferenciá-los. Essa conversa o estava ajudando também. — Outro exemplo agora: se a Sakura se apaixonasse... deixe-me ver... pelo Shikamaru... — Fez uma careta. Era apenas um exemplo, mas não o agradou dizer isso. — E você soubesse que ele também a ama... o que sentiria?

— Não posso ter certeza, mas acho que... ficaria feliz por eles.

— Certo. E se a Hinata se apaixonasse... pelo Kiba?

Naruto parou e uma raiva incandescente cresceu dentro dele. Nem queria imaginar uma coisa assim. Seus olhos se encheram de imagens de Hinata, sua doce Hinata com aquele... cachorro! Mas de jeito nenhum que isso poderia acontecer! Sem perceber soltou um rosnado muito parecido com o de Kurama e seus olhos ficaram vermelhos, causando um arrepio em Sasuke.

— Foi o que pensei. — Satisfeito ao ver a reação de Naruto, Sasuke também percebeu a diferença entre os sentimentos que seu amigo demonstrava. — Você se apaixonou pela Hyuuga. Ainda ama a Sakura, mas como uma irmã.

Ouvindo as palavras de Sasuke, Naruto se acalmou imediatamente. Seria possível que realmente houvesse se apaixonado por Hinata? Claro que tudo o que ela fez e sempre demostrou por ele seria mais que suficiente para isso, mas se era assim... Lembrou-se que quase se transformou em Kurama quando achou que Pain a havia matado, e a dor que sentiu ao imaginar que ele mesmo pudesse ter feito isso foi quase insuportável. E depois o que sentiu ao descobrir que ela ainda estava viva... chegou a chorar de alívio. Quando a encontrou durante a guerra e pode salvá-la daqueles malditos Zetsus, não foi só alegria por saber que ela estava a salvo... ficou feliz só por vê-la, olhar em seus olhos.

Ele voltou a andar pensativo. Sasuke o acompanhava em silêncio, sem querer interromper o raciocínio do loiro. Será que acertara ou estava fazendo suposições fantasiosas? Esses sentimentos eram quase que totalmente estranhos para ele, mas entender Naruto e ajudá-lo a decifrar os próprios sentimentos o estava fazendo perceber que não era realmente alheio a isso. Talvez ainda tivesse salvação afinal. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz de Naruto fazendo a última pergunta que esperava, já que imaginava que ele estivesse mergulhado nos próprios sentimentos:

— E o que você sente pela Sakura-chan? Você me disse como se sentiu com o beijo, e não o que sente por ela.

— Realmente não sei, dobe...

— Bem, você já me disse que sentiu ciúmes. Ela mexeu com você de alguma outra forma?

— Eu senti como se... estivesse em casa. Não foi parecido com o que você disse que sentiu com a Hinata.

— Eu também não entendo muito dessas coisas, mas pode ser que seja diferente para cada pessoa. A maneira de sentir, eu quero dizer. Mas temos tempo para tentar entender. — Pararam em frente à churrascaria preferida de Chouji. — Vamos comer agora. Amanhã teremos que nos reunir com a Sakura-chan para combinar os preparativos da missão, já que partiremos logo ao amanhecer no outro dia.

Sasuke percebeu uma certa melancolia na voz do amigo. Apesar de dizer que tinham tempo, sabia que seria difícil para ele se separar de Hinata agora se descobrisse que estava realmente apaixonado. Colocou a mão no ombro de Naruto enquanto entravam e disse em tom baixo, para que só ele ouvisse:

— Não se preocupe. Ela te ama há anos. Tenho certeza que irá te esperar.

— Arigatou, Sasuke. — Naruto o olhou com um sorriso triste no rosto.

Em silêncio, seguiram até a mesa onde Chouji os esperava, mas ele não estava sozinho. Junto estavam Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Rock Lee e Sai. Haviam juntado duas mesas para que coubessem confortavelmente. Estranhando todos estarem presentes, Naruto e Sasuke se aproximaram, o loiro animado, o moreno apreensivo.

— Yo, minna! — Como sempre sorridente, Naruto cumprimentou a todos. — É algum tipo de reunião? Pensei que seriamos apenas nós, Chouji!

Todos cumprimentaram Naruto enquanto os dois recém-chegados se sentavam lado a lado. Naruto sentou-se ao lado de Sai e de frente para Kiba, sentindo uma queimação nas entranhas ao se lembrar das hipóteses de Sasuke. O moreno sentou-se ao seu lado de frente para Shino. Não achou uma boa combinação, sabendo o quanto o Aburame podia ser sensível quando se tratava de lembrarem-se dele, mas ficou espantado quando Sasuke, sentando-se ao seu lado disse, como forma de cumprimento:

— Shino.

Mesmo Shino ficou surpreso, mas pareceu bem feliz que Sasuke se lembrasse dele. Deu um olhar acusador para Naruto, que apenas revirou os olhos.

Sentados do outro lado da mesa, estavam Chouji e Shikamaru. Ao lado de Sai, sentavam-se Lee e Neji. O clima ficou um pouco estranho quando os dois chegaram, ninguém parecia muito à vontade, então Chouji resolveu se manifestar, por fim respondendo a pergunta de Naruto:

— Eu convidei os nossos amigos para se reunirem aqui para comemorarmos a volta de um shinobi de Konoha pela qual lutamos durante muito tempo, principalmente o Naruto. Viemos comemorar a volta de Uchiha Sasuke!

Ao ouvir isso, Sasuke ficou estático. Não sabia se seria bem recebido, mas Chouji juntar todos ali para comemorar sua volta parecia um pouco demais. Provavelmente nem havia informado aos outros o motivo da reunião, assim como não disse ao Naruto. Olhou Chouji com uma expressão que juntava susto e descrença.

— Antes que pergunte, todos sabiam o motivo da reunião. Só não disse ao Naruto porque queria fazer uma surpresa para vocês dois.

Mesmo Naruto não podia acreditar que todos haviam se juntado para comemorar o retorno de Sasuke. Olhou para o amigo, que também o olhava com uma expressão que para os outros devia ser difícil de decifrar, mas o loiro sabia que ele estava incrédulo. Para encorajar Sasuke, deu um sorriso confiante.

— Okaeri nasai*! — Shino foi o primeiro a se manifestar, erguendo seu copo. — Todos somos amigos do Naruto, mas é bom saber que o mais importante está de volta.

— Okaeri nasai! — Todos levantaram seus copos e brindaram junto com Shino.

Sasuke ainda estava completamente sem reação. Vendo isso, Naruto o cutucou e fez um sinal indicando que deveria dizer alguma coisa. O Uchiha pigarreou, mas não parecia encontrar sua voz. Sabia que faziam isso mais por Naruto do que por ele, mas ainda assim estava emocionado.

— Sasuke... — Naruto resolveu ajudar o amigo. — Sei que ainda é difícil de acreditar, mas todos aqui lutaram para trazê-lo de volta, e não só por mim, por mais que você pense assim.

— A-arigatou... — O Uchiha finalmente conseguiu dizer alguma coisa, mas sua voz estava embargada.

— Yare yare. — Shikamaru encarou Sasuke. — Todos aqui concordam que você voltou para o lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído... Não fique tão surpreso.

— É isso mesmo, Sasuke-kun. — Sai deu um sorriso esquisito para Sasuke. — Mesmo que uma vez tenham decidido te matar...

—SAI! — Naruto, Chouji e Kiba gritaram juntos.

— Problemático... — Shikamaru apoiou o rosto na mão olhando Sai.

Mesmo ao ouvir isso, Sasuke não ficou aborrecido. Depois de tudo o que fizera, era mais que compreensível. O papo seguiu normalmente e todos tentavam integrar Sasuke à conversa quando era possível. Perguntavam normalmente sobre o tempo em que passou com Orochimaru, como se fosse algo normal a se fazer e parecendo sinceramente curiosos sobre os treinamentos que fizera. Não era fácil falar sobre isso, mas era uma coisa que fazia parte de sua vida. Conversaram e riram durante algum tempo, alguns escandalosamente, como Naruto, Kiba, Chouji e Lee, mas isso não foi problema já que Sasuke se via acompanhado por Neji e Shino em seus sorrisos discretos.

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Sasuke se sentiu em casa.

.

.

.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

*Anou = bem...

*Danzen = com certeza

*Doudesu ka = como é que é?

*Ii kara = está bem! (no sentido de 'não precisa ficar falando sobre isso')

*Nanda yo? = o que foi que você disse?

*Okaeri nasai = bem-vindo de volta!

*Shirimasen = eu não sei!

*Sou ne = não é mesmo?


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

.

* * *

**XIII – Entre Rámen e Dúvidas**

* * *

A manhã seguinte chegou e pegou nossos heróis desmaiados em suas camas. Haviam ficado até tarde reunidos com os amigos na churrascaria.

Sakura entrou animada no alojamento que os rapazes dividiam e os viu esparramados nas camas de uma maneira bem semelhante. Parecia que a convivência com Naruto estava influenciando Sasuke até nisso. Pelo menos ele não babava...

Pensou em acordá-los de uma vez, mas hesitou. Sentou-se na ponta da cama de Naruto, tomando cuidado para não incomodá-lo e ficou olhando para Sasuke. Lembrou-se do beijo na tarde anterior e de tudo o que sentiu. Era o que mais desejava, porém percebeu que Sasuke não fez aquilo por realmente querer. Pareceu mais uma maneira de distraí-la de suas perguntas. Quando se afastou olhou-a assustado... Mas assustado com o quê? Nem aparentava ser aquele Sasuke confiante e frio de sempre.

Chegou à conclusão que era melhor fingir que nada acontecera, pelo menos por hora, afinal não era mais aquela garotinha desesperada de quatro anos atrás. Se ele ficou assustado com alguma coisa, não iria piorar a situação. Era melhor esperar que ele tomasse uma atitude.

— Hummm...

Que maravilha, agora Naruto iria começar a resmungar como sempre fazia. Se chamasse seu nome de novo, ainda mais na frente de Sasuke...

— Hinata...

Hein? Hinata? Como assim?

Sakura aproximou-se de Naruto e se inclinou tentando ver seu rosto, já que ele estava de bruços e virado para a parede. Notou uma coisa que não tinha percebido antes: ele estava bonito. Estava com um leve sorriso nos lábios e parecia que sonhava. Ela ficou olhando durante algum tempo, até que ouviu uma voz um tanto perplexa:

— Sakura...?

Com o susto ela se desequilibrou e caiu sobre Naruto.

— Ahn? Nani...? AH! SAKURA-CHAN!

O susto por acordar com Sakura em cima de si foi tão grande que Naruto deu um pulo, jogando a garota para os pés da cama e batendo a cabeça na parede.

— Será que eu não posso acordar normalmente um dia que seja, dattebayo? — Enquanto massageava a cabeça, olhou para Sasuke. Engoliu em seco, mas não disse nada. O moreno olhava para ele como se fosse voar no seu pescoço a qualquer momento.

— Sasuke-kun... — Ainda ofegante com o susto, Sakura se virou para Sasuke e também engoliu em seco. O olhar que ele tinha poderia matar de hipotermia, de tão gelado que estava. Não teve coragem de falar mais nada.

Sasuke se levantou da cama e mesmo sem trocar de roupa, saiu do quarto.

— Chikushou... — Naruto se levantou e correu atrás de Sasuke, deixando Sakura sozinha.

— O que foi que deu em mim? — A garota se perguntava ainda atordoada por ter ficado admirando Naruto enquanto Sasuke estava bem ali à sua frente. — E por que o Naruto saiu desse jeito?

Enquanto Sakura se debatia com seus dilemas internos, Naruto alcançou Sasuke, próximo ao fim da rua deserta.

— Ôe, Sasuke! — Ofegante por ter corrido, Naruto apoiou as duas mãos nos joelhos para tomar fôlego. Levantou a cabeça e viu que Sasuke permanecia de costas. — Eu não fiz nada, dattebayo!

— Eu sei. — Virou-se para Naruto dessa vez. — Mas você não acha que as coisas estão meio esquisitas? Você é quem deveria ter pedido explicações ontem, no entanto está agora se defendendo. — Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e deu um suspiro. — Não estou entendendo mais nada.

— É, nem eu. — Naruto deu um sorriso para o amigo e se endireitou. — Mas você pode me dizer o que foi que aconteceu? Só sei que acordei com a Sakura-chan em cima de mim!

Antes de responder, Sasuke cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar carrancudo em direção ao alojamento.

— Também não entendi. Acordei, vi a Sakura debruçada sobre você, e quando a chamei ela se assustou e caiu. O resto você sabe.

— E ela estava debruçada sobre mim por quê...? — Enfatizou a última parte da frase gesticulando como se quisesse incentivar Sasuke a continuar.

— Como eu vou saber, dobe? Não consigo entender as coisas que aquela irritante faz!

Vendo que nada daquilo parecia ter explicação, Naruto desistiu momentaneamente. Sasuke havia ficado muito irritado com o acontecido, mas não estava com raiva dele pelo menos.

— Vamos voltar. Precisamos ter aquela reunião, teme.

— Certo. Quanto antes começar, antes termina.

Dirigiram-se para o alojamento e lá encontraram Sakura ainda sentada na cama de Naruto e de cabeça baixa. Ela ergueu os olhos quando eles entraram, vendo que o loiro a encarava com curiosidade, e Sasuke com a mesma frieza de antes. Não mencionaram o ocorrido, mas também não pareciam ter esquecido. O clima entre os três estava tenso.

Concentraram-se a manhã toda nos assuntos da missão, programando trajetos e marcando os esconderijos conhecidos de Orochimaru em mapas. Naruto marcava em um mapa à parte os locais mais perigosos em países que não faziam parte da aliança shinobi e destacando os que ficavam mais próximos dos esconderijos. Usaria aquele para seus próprios fins. Depois de juntarem em vários pergaminhos de selamento suas armas, várias roupas e barracas, deram por encerrados os preparativos. Havia passado pouco da hora do almoço.

— Soshite... vamos ao Ichiraku? Estou morrendo de fome. — Mesmo o clima estando estranho entre os três, Naruto resolveu convidá-los para, quem sabe, aliviar um pouco a tensão.

— Arigatou, Naruto, mas tenho algumas coisas para fazer agora...

— Estou sem fome, dobe.

Os dois se viraram para sair ao mesmo tempo a acabaram se esbarrando. Deram um passo atrás, cada um olhando em uma direção.

— Sabem... — Naruto resolveu dar um fim àquele impasse, que já começava a irritá-lo. — Trazer a paz ao mundo shinobi com vocês agindo dessa forma vai ser muito complicado... Não quero me meter em assuntos que não são da minha conta, mas se durante a missão eu tiver que me concentrar em também manter a paz entre vocês, não vou hesitar em obrigá-los a se entender. Vamos ficar longe de Konoha por anos, apenas nós três. Pensem nisso!

Sem esperar resposta, passou pelos dois, que o olhavam de boca aberta e saiu do alojamento. Seguia em direção ao Ichiraku, chutando todas as pedras que encontrava pelo caminho e resmungando.

— Aqueles dois não tem jeito... Tenho certeza que o Sasuke está gostando da Sakura-chan, mas não vai admitir isso tão fácil e ela... Que diabos estava fazendo em cima de mim, dattebayo?

Entre resmungos e chutes, chegou ao Ichiraku.

— 'O-chan, um rámen de porco!

— Ah, Naruto... Achei que não te veria antes da missão...

— Que isso, 'o-chan! Enquanto tiver tempo eu apareço... — Naruto percebeu que Teuchi estava sozinho dessa vez e estranhou. — Onde está Ayame nee-chan?

— Ela saiu para fazer uma entrega na academia e ainda não voltou. Eu ia, mas ela fez questão...

— Pensei que academia ainda estivesse em reforma.

— Está, mas as aulas não param. Acho que quem está lá agora terminando de vistoriar a reforma é aquele rapaz Iruka. — Teuchi terminou de explicar e depois resmungou, apesar de seu tom ainda ser audível para Naruto:— Ela está demorando demais...

"_Demorando, sei... Esperto, Iruka-sensei!"_ — Naruto pensou com um sorriso.

Recebeu sua tigela de rámen e concentrou-se exclusivamente nela, apesar de em alguns momentos seus pensamentos serem tomados por imagens de Hinata, às vezes acompanhadas da voz irritantemente convicta de Sasuke: "Você se apaixonou pela Hyuuga".

— Naruto-kun?

Era demais, estava até tendo alucinações com a voz dela!

— Naruto-kun? — A voz estava mais próxima.

— Pare de fantasiar com ela, Uzumaki Naruto! — Ele se repreendeu em voz alta.

— Naruto-kun? — Dessa vez a voz foi acompanhada de um toque no ombro. — Você está bem?

Ele se levantou de um pulo, ou melhor, tentou: com o movimento, seus joelhos se prenderam sob o balcão fazendo com que a tigela de rámen virasse, derramando o caldo que ainda continha. O chão molhado e mais a falta de equilíbrio pelos joelhos presos fez seu trabalho: Naruto foi ao chão e ao tentar se segurar levou junto Hyuuga Hinata.

Ao perceber o que havia feito, Naruto tentou proteger Hinata da queda com os braços e acabou batendo a cabeça no chão com toda a força. Estava atordoado pela pancada e demorou alguns segundos, para se recobrar, mas foi o suficiente para juntar alguns curiosos que foram atraídos pelo barulho.

— Itai... — Ainda tonto, abriu os olhos lacrimejantes devido à dor e se deparou com o olhar de Teuchi, Ayame, Iruka, Shikamaru e Kakashi. Ninguém disse nada, mas ao perceber que Hinata ainda estava caída sobre ele, com o rosto em seu peito e com uma das pernas entre as dele, corou intensamente e pode interpretar os olhares que recebia.

— ...!

— !?

— ...?

— ...

— !

— V-você está b-bem, Hinata? — Naruto levantou a garota pelos ombros e viu que ela estava ainda mais vermelha que ele.

"_Isso por que ela não viu esses olhares..."_ — Pensou Naruto, porém as palavras que ouviu a seguir o fizeram ter vontade de enfiar a cabeça no pote de rámem caído ao seu lado, imagine então o efeito em Hinata...

— Existem lugares mais reservados para fazer essas coisas do que o Ichiraku, Naruto... — A voz de Kakashi estava calma, como se não dissesse nada demais.

— Kakashi-sensei! — Naruto tentou levantar-se, mas percebeu que o corpo de Hinata estava mole em cima de si. — Kuso! Ela desmaiou... — Tentou mais uma vez se levantar, mas sua mão escorregou no caldo do rámen. Olhou em volta e percebeu que ainda era encarado com olhares de interrogação. — Será que alguém pode dar uma ajudinha aqui?

Ayame e Teuchi se aproximaram, amparando Hinata e Iruka estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Shikamaru apenas observava a cena com o olhar um pouco menos entediado que o normal. Kakashi se abaixou e pegou uma caixa que estava caída um pouco longe.

— Hinata carregava isso quando entrou aqui. Ja ne! — Deixou a caixa em cima do balcão e se afastou.

— O que foi que aconteceu aqui, Naruto? — Iruka perguntou, enquanto ajudava Ayame a sentar Hinata em um dos bancos com a cabeça apoiada no balcão.

— Ahn... er... — Naruto corou mais uma vez e coçou a cabeça.

— Ele caiu. — Teuchi o ajudou, vendo seu constrangimento. — Na verdade foi um belo tombo!

— É! É isso mesmo, eu caí! — Concordou aliviado. Um tombo era explicação suficiente, não era? Parecia que não.

— E porque a Hinata estava em cima de você? — Shikamaru resolveu se intrometer. — Mesmo analisando cuidadosamente a situação, isso não faz muito sentido, não importa como se veja...

— Shikamaru! — Naruto olhou aborrecido para o outro. — Não complique as coisas! Ela... eu apenas a derrubei quando caí, ok? Não fique pensando...

— Não estou pensando nada. Eu apenas analiso os fatos e os classifico. Esse seu constrangimento e o desmaio da Hinata não se encaixam em uma simples queda.

Se olhar matasse, Shikamaru teria caído duro no mesmo instante com o que recebeu de Naruto, então preferiu se calar.

Naruto se aproximou da garota, ainda desmaiada e delicadamente afastou uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre sua face. Não percebeu, mas seu gesto foi curiosamente acompanhado pelos que ainda permaneciam ali.

"_Então, mais uma vez eu estava certo..."_ — Pensou Shikamaru.

— Hinata? — Naruto chamou baixinho, ainda com a mão em seu rosto.

A garota se mexeu um pouco e abriu os olhos.

— Naruto-kun? — Ela corou com o toque, mas tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios. Levantou a cabeça devagar e viu os outros quatro a observando. — O-o que aconteceu?

— G-gomen, Hinata-chan. — Deu um sorriso nervoso e coçou a cabeça. — Eu caí e acabei te derrubando também... — Parou de falar quando a viu corar intensamente e levar as mãos à boca. Devia ter se lembrado de tudo... inclusive do comentário pervertido de Kakashi.

O que Naruto não sabia é que não foi apenas o comentário de Kakashi que deixou Hinata daquele jeito. Ela se lembrou de que quando chegou e o chamou, ele parecia muito distraído, e do próprio dizendo para si mesmo "Pare de fantasiar com ela". E agora ele a chamou de Hinata-chan... Era a primeira vez que fazia isso, mesmo que ele não tivesse percebido, mas ela sim. O olhou nos olhos e viu que além de preocupação, havia um brilho diferente, que ela pensou notar pela primeira vez durante a guerra, quando ele a salvou no campo de batalha, mas na ocasião pensou estar imaginando coisas, já que ele inteiro brilhava, parecendo mais ainda com o sol que sempre foi para ela.

"_Não fique sonhando, Hyuuga Hinata! É impossível que ele esteja gostando de você. Aquele beijo foi só uma coisa de momento, fique feliz por tê-lo sentido pelo menos uma vez..."_ — Pensou tristemente.

Ainda se olhavam nos olhos, completamente alheios à pequena plateia, então Naruto viu tristeza no semblante da garota e um sorriso melancólico se desenhar em seus lábios. Querendo apagar aquela expressão que fazia seu coração apertar, e sem saber o que a havia causado, acariciou o rosto de Hinata e deixou sua mão descansar ali.

— O que foi, Hinata-chan? Não fique triste, onegai... — Sua voz saiu rouca e baixa, de uma maneira que apenas Hinata conhecia, pois a ouviu dois dias atrás.

Três das pessoas que assistiam a cena estavam encantados. Teuchi apoiou o cotovelo no balcão e segurava o queixo, com um olhar sonhador. Sem perceber o que fazia, Ayame se aproximou mais de Iruka e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro com um suspiro, ambos com sorrisos bobos no rosto.

Vendo a reação de todos ali e sabendo que se não interrompesse, as coisas poderiam não ficar somente naquilo, Shikamaru resolver intervir:

— Caham. — Pigarreou e percebeu que o encanto foi quebrado automaticamente. Naruto se afastou de Hinata, corando levemente e Hinata abaixou a cabeça, constrangida. Teuchi olhou para a filha a tempo de vê-la se afastar de Iruka, ambos parecendo sem saber para onde olhar. — Naruto, Hinata, Iruka-sensei, convido os três para me acompanharem em um rámen. Teuchi-san...

— Claro, Shikamaru! Ayame, me ajude aqui...

— Hai, too-san!

Naruto sentou-se ao lado de Hinata. Shikamaru sentou-se ao seu lado, enquanto Iruka acomodou-se ao lado de Hinata, que também era o banco mais próximo de onde Ayame preparava os ingredientes dos rámens. Sabendo que todos ainda estavam um pouco encabulados para conversar, Shikamaru quebrou o silêncio assim que se sentou.

— Soshite, Naruto... quando começa sua missão?

— Em quatro dias. — Naruto deu um suspiro pesado. — Mas amanhã já partiremos para Suna. A cerimônia de condecoração, sabe?

— Sei. Também vou para lá, junto com Chouji e Ino. Muitos de nossos amigos serão condecorados, mas não há necessidade de todos estarem presentes. Seremos apenas nós lá, os representando.

— Ah... não sabia dessa parte... — O loiro pareceu melancólico.

— Nunca te vi tão desanimado para uma missão perigosa dessas, Naruto. — Shikamaru olhou discretamente para Hinata antes de perguntar: — O que está acontecendo?

— Não é que eu não esteja animado... Mas a missão dessa vez é longa. Longa demais...

— Sei.

Comeram em silêncio depois disso. Quando terminaram, Hinata viu a caixa no canto do balcão e se lembrou do que a levou ali.

— Ah, Naruto-kun! Seu uniforme novo está quase pronto. — Ela abaixou a cabeça quando viu que Shikamaru prestava atenção ao que dizia. — Só faltam alguns ajustes...

— Tudo bem, Hinata. — Naruto abriu um sorriso agradecido para ela. — Onde podemos fazer isso?

— Er... bem... — A garota parecia ter dificuldades para dizer alguma coisa. A verdade é que não queria leva-lo ao clã Hyuuga, pois isso poderia acarretar várias perguntas embaraçosas que ela não saberia como responder. — E-eu não sei...

— Podem fazer isso na minha casa se quiserem. — Shikamaru ofereceu. — Meus pais não estão lá hoje, graças a Kami, então ninguém vai incomodar ou fazer perguntas.

— Arigatou, Shikamaru! — Naruto abriu um grande sorriso para o amigo. — 'O-chan, Ayame nee-chan, Iruka-sensei, até a próxima! — Levantou-se e saiu do Ichiraku, acompanhado de Hinata. Shikamaru demorou um pouco mais pagando os últimos rámens consumidos.

Quando pararam do lado de fora, Naruto se virou para a garota e perguntou em voz baixa:

— Por que ficou triste agora a pouco, Hinata? Não gosto de vê-la assim.

— Não foi nada, Naruto-kun. Só umas coisas bobas que passaram pela minha cabeça...

— Hum... — Não estava satisfeito com a resposta, mas logo um sorriso de estampou em seu rosto. Daria um jeito de que ela o contasse depois. — Podemos nos ver à noite?

— Ah... é claro. — Hinata abriu um sorriso, mas não muito esperançoso. Não sabia o que fariam, mas cada momento que pudesse passar ao lado de Naruto era precioso para ela.

— Ikisho! — Shikamaru saiu do Ichiraku e se juntou aos dois.

Caminharam em silêncio até o clã Nara. Shikamaru apenas observava distraidamente as nuvens, enquanto Naruto pensava em como seria difícil o tempo que passaria longe de Konoha, de seus amigos e principalmente de Hinata. Ela andava de cabeça baixa, tentando se convencer a parar de se iludir, mesmo que seu coração lhe dissesse outra coisa.

— Entrem. — Abriu a porta, esperou que os outros dois tirassem os sapatos e completou: — Vou levá-los até meu quarto, deve ser melhor para... fazer o que têm que fazer.

Chegaram ao quarto de Shikamaru que era simples, mas bem arrumado e espaçoso. Uma cama de solteiro, uma cômoda, um guarda roupa e um espelho de corpo inteiro eram os únicos móveis no local. As cores eram neutras e combinavam bem com sua personalidade, calma, mas marcante. O rapaz se jogou sobre a cama e fechou os olhos.

— Fiquem à vontade...

Naruto e Hinata se entreolharam. Estavam completamente sem-graça com aquela situação, principalmente por não conhecerem bem o lugar. A garota entregou a caixa com a roupa para o loiro, que ficou sem saber o que fazer.

— Er... Shikamaru... — O rapaz parecia já estar dormindo, mas respondeu sem abrir os olhos.

— Hum...

— Onde posso me trocar?

— Corredor... última porta... direita... — Parecia já estar praticamente dormindo e a última palavra foi acompanhada de um leve ronco.

Naruto olhou-o espantado. Nem mesmo ele dormia tão rápido. Dando de ombros, saiu do quarto e seguiu na direção indicada.

Abriu a porta e, vendo que encontrara o lugar certo, entrou e abriu a caixa. Tirou a roupa de lá e alguns acessórios caíram no chão. A blusa continuava bem parecida com a sua, quase no mesmo modelo e cores, os símbolos do clã Uzumaki nas mangas em branco e nas costas no vermelho habitual, mas tinha faixas simples em laranja num tom mais escuro do que costumava usar, duas em cada manga, pouco abaixo do cotovelo e nos pulsos. A calça ainda era toda preta, porém as faixas da coxa, que costumavam ser sempre brancas, estavam no mesmo tom laranja escuro dos detalhes nos braços. As faixas dos tornozelos ainda eram brancas. Mesmo Naruto, com seu gosto excêntrico, sabia que em laranja elas ficariam bizarras.

Colocou o uniforme completo, inclusive as luvas abertas com o símbolo da vila e voltou para o quarto de Shikamaru. Hinata estava parada de costas para a porta, olhando pela janela, enquanto o dono da casa ressonava na cama. Sem conseguir se conter, aproximou-se da garota e a abraçou pela cintura, dando um beijo em seus cabelos. Ela teve um leve sobressalto.

— Arigatou.

Hinata estava paralisada. Não queria se mover e tinha medo até de respirar e quebrar aquele contato. Não entendia por que Naruto estava fazendo isso agora, mas se sentia no céu.

Vendo que ela não se mexeria, Naruto soltou sua cintura e a tocou nos ombros. Deslizou lentamente os dedos até as mãos de Hinata, que estavam apoiadas no parapeito da janela e entrelaçou seus dedos. Fechou os olhos para apreciar melhor o contato, mas queria que ela fizesse alguma coisa também. Estava começando a ficar inseguro com relação a ela, e isso não era bom. Perguntou-se se depois de beijá-lo ela teria descoberto que afinal não o amava como pensava. Um suspiro trêmulo escapou de seus lábios com esse pensamento e ele a soltou. Não era a hora e nem o lugar de descobrir isso, no quarto de Shikamaru e com ele ali, podendo acordar a qualquer momento.

Com o súbito distanciamento de seu amor, Hinata se virou lentamente para olhá-lo, imaginando que talvez ele estivesse arrependido de tocá-la daquela forma e quase teve certeza disso: ele a encarava e seu rosto revelava uma mistura de ternura e tristeza. Teve vontade de chorar, mas se controlou.

— O-o que achou da roupa, Naruto-kun?

Ele havia até se esquecido disso, mas com a pergunta, soltou um suspiro e se dirigiu ao espelho. Mirou sua imagem e tomou um susto. Nem parecia ele, mas não era apenas a roupa. Talvez por ter ficado tanto tempo sem se olhar num espelho, agora pudesse perceber melhor as mudanças que ocorreram em seu corpo, devido aos últimos treinamentos a que se submetera. Parecia um pouco mais musculoso, e teve mesmo a impressão de estar mais alto... Bom, talvez fosse só a roupa mesmo.

— Está perfeita, Hinata.

— Achei que fosse ficar um pouco larga, mas...

— Não está.

Ficaram se encarando durante um tempo, até Hinata quebrar o silêncio:

— Preciso ir agora. — Na verdade não tinha nada para fazer, mas queria tentar se arrumar um pouco para encontra-lo à noite. — O uniforme já está entregue, então...

— Até de noite, Hinata-chan... — Lembrou-a e deu um sorriso.

— Até. — Já ia saindo, mas virou-se e, corando um pouco, se lembrou de um detalhe. — Onde...?

— Você sabe.

Hinata deu um pequeno sorriso e foi embora.

.

.

.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**_Yo! Em primeiro lugar, mto obrigada ao Pedro por comentar no cap 11! Que bom que está gostando e esse cap é dedicado a vc! Bjos!_**

**_E segundo: meu queridos outros leitores, por favor, sigam o exemplo do amigo acima e dêem suas opiniões! O produção agradece!_**


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

.

* * *

**XIV – O Pedido de Hinata**

* * *

— Ei, Shikamaru! — Naruto cutucou o dono da casa no ombro. — Acorda!

— Arg... ahn... problemática...

— Que problemática, Shikamaru! Sou eu... Acorda logo, dattebayo!

— Hum... Temari... me deixa dormir...

Sem conseguir conter a risada, Naruto o cutucou mais uma vez, antes de dizer com uma voz cavernosa:

— O Gaara está aí pra falar com você...

— Ah, hein? — Shikamaru sentou-se com o olhar assustado. — Kazekage-sama! — Olhou para Naruto que se acabava de rir. — Ah, é só você. Onde está a Hinata?

— Já foi. Você estava sonhando com a Temari, da yo ne? Por isso gosta tanto de dormir?

O garoto massageou o pescoço e olhou torto para Naruto.

— Não enche. Essa era a roupa que Hinata falou?

— Hai. — Naruto mais uma vez se olhou no espelho, mas sem realmente ver nada.

— Por que não diz à Hinata o que sente? — Shikamaru viu o olhar preocupado de Naruto e não pode deixar de comentar. — Ela vai gostar de saber.

O loiro se virou para Shikamaru, mas não disse nada. Mesmo que não tivesse presenciado a cena no Ichiraku, o Nara não era o tipo de pessoa que se deixasse enganar, principalmente porque começou a namorar Temari depois da guerra. Conhecia bem esse tipo de coisa. Mas não era isso que o preocupava. Tinha medo de prender Hinata a um sentimento fadado ao fracasso, afinal ele passaria tanto tempo longe dela que não podia garantir que quando voltasse se sentiria da mesma maneira. E nem que ela o esperaria por tanto tempo. Dirigiu-se até a cama e sentou no chão, aos pés dela. Não sabia o que dizer, e isso ficou estampado em seu rosto.

— Qual é o problema, Naruto? Sabe que ela gosta de você, ja nai?

— Aa*... Ela me disse isso antes da guerra, mas...

— Ela disse? Isso sim é uma surpresa! — Shikamaru não acreditaria, e achava que ninguém mais em Konoha, se não estivesse ouvindo isso do próprio Naruto. — Quando ela fez isso?

— Durante o ataque de Pain.

— Durante? Realmente vocês formam um belo par... Ela conseguiu ser tão imprevisível quanto você!

Esse comentário conseguiu tirar uma risada de Naruto, mas logo depois ele ficou sério novamente, encostou a cabeça na cama e ficou encarando o teto.

— Eu... não vou dizer nada à ela agora, Shikamaru. — Naruto soltou um suspiro. —Não sei se é certo.

— Naruhodo. Não quer dizer por que vai ficar afastado da vila por anos... — Shikamaru deitou-se novamente na cama e ficou olhando o teto também. — Não quer prendê-la ou estar preso a alguém sem saber se tudo continuará do mesmo jeito quando voltar. É compreensível, mas devo dizer que você me surpreende cada vez mais. Não achei que fosse se preocupar com algo assim.

Naruto fez uma careta.

— Não precisava me lembrar de como sou idiota nas vésperas da missão...

— Eu não disse que você é idiota. — Shikamaru sentou-se novamente na cama e olhou para Naruto seriamente. — Na verdade, da mesma forma que você fez todos te aceitarem e se tornarem seus amigos, você mostrou que não é burro e nem idiota. Você é um shinobi brilhante, Naruto. Chega a ser um gênio em alguns momentos.

Olhando o rosto sério de Shikamaru, Naruto ficou se perguntando onde estaria a piada, apesar de saber que o outro não era bom com humor.

— Desisto. Pode explicar, porque eu realmente não entendi a piada.

— Não é piada. — Dando um sorriso de lado, Shikamaru explicou: — Você faz coisas em momentos críticos, sem precisar parar para pensar como eu. Provavelmente se eu raciocinasse, chegaria às mesmas conclusões que você, mas até lá, já estaria morto em um combate. À sua maneira, você é um estrategista melhor que eu ou meu pai.

Uma pequena centelha de esperança se acendeu no íntimo de Naruto, mas foi extinta logo.

— Não sei aonde quer chegar, Shikamaru. — Naruto sabia que não era inteligente, nem nunca fora. — Meu pai, o Ero-Sennin, até mesmo Nagato e Itachi... todos eram shinobis poderosos e inteligentes, sabiam muito mais do que eu, até mesmo mais do que você, e acabaram depositando todos seus sonhos e confianças em mim... Sei que tenho que fazer isso, mas encontrar a resposta que eles mesmos não conseguiram... Não sei se posso. — Naruto deu um pequeno suspiro, mas nele Shikamaru pode ver todo o peso que seu amigo carregava. — Agora, te ouvindo falar sobre ser um estrategista... sinceramente, nem consigo imaginar porque acha isso.

— Quer exemplos? — Shikamaru perguntou, mas não esperou resposta, apenas viu as sobrancelhas do loiro se levantarem e se deitou novamente, com os braços cruzados sob a cabeça antes de começar a falar. — Na luta contra Pain. Todos os planos e estratégias que você usou, a maneira como o derrotou sem nem mesmo estar mais no modo Sennin, não é qualquer pessoa que pensaria em tudo aquilo, muito menos no meio de uma batalha. Na guerra, quando derrotou o Sandaime Raikage... Temari me contou a ideia que você teve para pará-lo, usar o jutsu dele mesmo para fazer isso... E esses são apenas alguns exemplos. Você é apenas hiperativo, Naruto, não tem paciência para sentar e pensar em uma estratégia, mas quando o faz, poucos conseguem te superar...

Depois de ouvir tudo o que Shikamaru tinha a dizer, a única coisa que restou a Naruto foi sorrir.

— Arigatou, Shikamaru. Tudo isso, vindo de você... Não sabe o quanto fico feliz.

— Yare yare. Não precisa ficar sentimental. Só faça o que se espera de você: dê o seu melhor e tudo vai dar certo. — Ele se levantou ligeiramente, apoiado em um cotovelo para encarar Naruto. — Inclusive com a Hinata.

— Mais uma vez, arigatou. Está quase na hora de encontrá-la. Ja ne.

Naruto estava tão eufórico para ver Hinata, que saiu pela janela mesmo, apenas ouvindo um "problemático", que Shikamaru dirigiu a ele. Parou um instante na porta da casa para calçar suas sandálias e foi o mais rápido possível em direção ao alojamento. Encontrou Sasuke recostado na cama, lendo novamente o livro de Jiraya. Nem parou para falar com ele, passou direto, jogou a roupa antiga em cima da cama e começou a se despir, enquanto falava:

— Yo, teme! E então, se acertou com a Sakura-chan?

— Que pressa é essa, Naruto? E sim, conversamos e resolvemos esquecer tudo o que aconteceu.

— Nani? — Naruto parou e virou-se para Sasuke, apenas de calça. — Esquecer?

— É o melhor a se fazer por enquanto. Não vamos atrapalhar a missão com brigas bobas. — Sasuke tirou os olhos do livro pela primeira vez e o encarou. — Mas você não disse por que está tão apressado.

— Ah. Vou me encontrar com a Hinata...

— Hum. Terminar o que começaram no Ichiraku?

— TEME! Claro que não... quero dizer... não começamos nada no Ichiraku... aliás, como você sabe disso?

Sem dar atenção à irritação de Naruto, Sasuke apenas pousou novamente o olhar no livro, antes de dizer despreocupadamente:

— Kakashi passou por aqui mais cedo.

— Maldito Kakashi-sensei! — Pegou uma toalha e se dirigiu para o pequeno banheiro do alojamento. — Ele me paga!

Depois do banho, ficou em dúvida sobre qual roupa colocar, mas acabou se decidindo pela calça nova e a jaqueta antiga. Já sabia o que fazer com ela.

O sol estava se pondo, então foi caminhando sem pressa até o local onde encontraria Hinata. Já considerava aquela como a árvore _deles_. No caminho viu alguns conhecidos, mas não estava disposto a parar e conversar. Cumprimentou-os de longe e desviou discretamente de alguns que demonstravam querer falar com ele. Sabia que poderia ser a última vez que os veria por um bom tempo, mas sua mente estava concentrada apenas em passar aquela última noite em Konoha com a bela kunoichi de cabelos negros.

"_Acho que estou mesmo apaixonado por ela..."_

Não sabia como e nem quando isso havia acontecido, mas depois de Hinata dizer que o amava naquela situação tão extrema, ela foi sutilmente invadindo seus pensamentos e sonhos. Os sentimentos foram apenas questão de tempo. A maneira como isso aconteceu foi tão delicada e doce como ela própria, e agora Naruto sentia que estaria totalmente perdido sem ela. Só de pensar no tempo que passaria sem vê-la, uma dor aguda assolava seu peito. Mas o medo que aparecera durante a tarde, de que ela não o quisesse mais depois do beijo que trocaram, insistia em nublar suas feições.

Chegou à árvore e olhou em volta, mas ela ainda não estava lá. Sentou-se em uma raiz, encostou-se no tronco e ficou observando as estrelas que subiam devagar pelo céu. Passaram-se vinte minutos e a garota ainda não havia chegado.

As dúvidas novamente o assaltaram e Naruto se levantou. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro tentando se acalmar, mas era inútil. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais agoniado ficava.

"_Será que ela desistiu de vir, dattebayo? Ou será que só disse que viria para eu não insistir mais? E se ela não quiser mais nada comigo? Ah, Kami-sama..."_

Estava tão concentrado nas previsões pessimistas que não percebeu que a dona dos seus pensamentos havia chegado e o observava. Ela estava meio oculta pela árvore, com as duas mãos apoiadas no tronco, da mesma forma que sempre fez para ficar perto dele, mesmo sem ser notada. No momento fazia isso porque estava extremamente constrangida de aparecer na frente de Naruto da maneira que estava. Não era uma roupa diferente, na verdade ainda era o uniforme chuunin, mas quando foi sair de casa, num impulso, decidiu ir sem o casaco que sempre usava. Havia passado a tarde, depois de sair da casa de Shikamaru, tomando banho, passando algumas loções para o corpo, que ganhara de Hanabi em seu último aniversário, tentando fazer alguma coisa diferente com o cabelo... não queria se esconder. No momento estava apenas com uma regata preta justa, que costumava usar sob o uniforme, e o cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo. Agora se arrependia de ter feito tudo isso. Sem o casaco e com os cabelos presos, estava se sentindo quase nua.

"_Não tenho coragem de aparecer assim na frente do Naruto-kun... O que ele vai pensar? Deve ter me pedido para encontrá-lo só para conversar. Por que fiz isso?"_

A voz baixa e agoniada de Naruto a tirou de sua autoflagelação mental, fazendo-a dar um pulo:

— Hinata-chan... venha, onegai! — Ele olhava a lua que começava a aparecer no céu. — Eu preciso te ver antes de partir...

Ouvir aquilo deu a ela a coragem que precisava. Saiu devagar de seu esconderijo, mas foi o suficiente para Naruto perceber seu movimento. Ele a olhou por um instante e logo abriu um sorriso que iluminou a noite para Hinata.

Por sua vez, ao vê-la, Naruto não resistiu. A angústia que sentia por imaginar que ela houvesse desistido de encontrá-lo foi varrida de uma só vez, ele se aproximou num impulso e a abraçou.

— Que bom que veio. Pensei que tivesse desistido...

— Eu nunca faria isso, Naruto-kun. — Hinata foi surpreendida pelo abraço, mas logo correspondeu. — Gomen ne.

— Pelo que? — Ele se afastou um pouco para olhá-la, e segurou suas mãos.

— Por ter demorado...

— O importante é que está aqui agora. — Mais uma vez ele sorriu para a garota, que correspondeu timidamente, mas foi o suficiente para encher seu coração de alegria. — Está linda...

— Arigatou. — Ela corou levemente pelo olhar que o loiro lhe lançava.

Agora que estava frente à Hinata, Naruto não sabia o que falar ou fazer. Queria dizer muitas coisas, mas ainda estava decidido a não revelar seus sentimentos. Queria beijá-la novamente, mas tinha medo que ela não quisesse e, mesmo que aceitasse o beijo, viesse a sofrer depois. Decidiu por um meio termo. Puxou-a para que se sentasse com ele na raiz da árvore. Ele se acomodou e a fez deitar-se em seu peito, a abraçando carinhosamente pelos ombros.

Hinata ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava mesmo com Naruto. Estava tão feliz que se permitiu um gesto que não acreditaria ter coragem: o abraçou pela cintura e enterrou o rosto no peito do loiro, se embriagando naquele cheiro que ela tanto quis conhecer. Sentia o coração de seu amado, e ele parecia bater no mesmo ritmo do seu. Ergueu ligeiramente a cabeça para ver seu rosto e ele a olhava sem sorrir, com a respiração acelerada.

— Hinata-chan...

Ela sentia que estava sonhando, e como em um sonho, levantou a mão e acariciou o rosto de seu amado. Ele fechou os olhos e o último pensamento coerente que teve foi algo como:

"_Que se dane..."_

Ergue-a pela cintura para que ficasse com o rosto na altura do seu e a beijou com todo o amor que agora sabia sentir por aquela garota. Foi correspondido da mesma forma e isso trouxe lágrimas aos seus olhos. Descobriu naquele momento que isso era o que mais esperou durante toda sua vida e teve certeza de que nunca iria acabar. Sentiu o rosto de Hinata molhado e o gosto de lágrimas entre os beijos que trocavam. Afastou seu rosto e viu que ela também chorava. Secou suas lágrimas, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com as dele e a fez deitar-se novamente em seu peito.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, mas uma dúvida ainda se insinuava na mente e no coração de Hinata, fazendo com que a felicidade que sentia não estivesse completa. Ela não aguentaria viver tudo aquilo para depois descobrir que era uma mentira. Seria diferente se nada acontecesse, ficaria feliz apenas ao vê-lo feliz, mas agora seu coração fora tocado de uma maneira diferente. Precisava esclarecer o que acontecia entre eles.

— Naruto-kun?

— Un*?

— Você ainda... — Parou um pouco para tomar coragem, não sabia bem como formular a pergunta — Você ama a Sakura-san, da yo ne?

Naruto ficou espantado com a calma com que a pergunta foi feita, não podia imaginar a agonia sentida por Hinata ao proferir tais palavras.

— Hinata... — Ele a segurou pelos ombros e olhou em seus olhos, tentando entender o porquê da pergunta logo naquele momento. — Você ainda acha isso? Depois de... — Não conseguiu concluir a frase. A resolução de não dizer que amava Hinata estava sendo posta à prova, mas como poderia, se no dia seguinte iria partir e ficar anos longe dela?

— Você sempre a amou... Sei que agora que Sasuke-san voltou você pode estar triste, e... tentando se... distrair... — As palavras saiam com cada vez mais dificuldade, mas para Naruto estavam sendo como kunais lançadas diretamente em seu peito.

Ele a puxou para si e a abraçou com força. Podia senti-la tremendo e se amaldiçoou por isso.

— Nunca mais diga uma coisa dessas, Hinata-chan. — Naruto pode sentir as lágrimas voltando. — Não sabe o quanto dói ver a pessoa que mais acreditou e confiou em mim pensando assim. — Deu um leve beijo na têmpora da garota antes de continuar: — Eu nunca te usaria para me distrair. Você não sabe o quanto se tornou importante na minha vida. E respondendo à sua pergunta, sim, eu amo a Sakura... — sentiu um soluço de Hinata e a tentativa que ela fez de se afastar, mas não deixou — como irmã.

— Hontou desu*?

— Hai.

Depois de mais um tempo em silêncio, Naruto resolveu quebrá-lo e falar de coisas mais simples.

— Soshite, Hinata... Como estão as coisas em seu clã? — Pensou em Neji quando perguntou isso, afinal não sabia das dificuldades que a própria garota enfrentara ao longo do tempo. — Sei que sempre foram meio complicadas, com toda essa coisa de divisão e tudo o mais...

— Estão melhores agora. — Hinata deu um suspiro. — Meu pai mudou muito de um tempo para cá, não sei bem o motivo, mas estou feliz com isso. Neji me contou que houve um pouco de discordância quando ele foi nomeado capitão dos Hyuuga durante a guerra, já que eu sou a herdeira do clã, mas que meu pai disse que eu não tinha o espírito necessário para liderar. Ele me acha fraca.

— Não consigo acreditar que ele te ache fraca... — Naruto queria lançar um Rasenshuriken nas fuças de quem dissesse isso. — Ele disse isso?

— Dewa... não exatamente. Segundo Neji, ele disse que eu era gentil demais para ser capitã...

— Com isso eu tenho que concordar. — Já mais calmo, o loiro entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Hinata. — Você é tão gentil e meiga... Nem deveria ter vivido uma guerra.

— Você também me acha fraca... — Não foi uma pergunta, sim uma simples constatação.

— Claro que não! Já te disse isso, você é forte, eu entregaria minha vida em suas mãos a qualquer momento. — Pensou um pouco antes de continuar a explicar. — A verdade é que acho que ninguém foi feito para combater em uma guerra... Eu gosto de lutas, batalhas, mas guerra é diferente. Ela traz dor e ainda mais ódio entre os que participam dela, exatamente por ser tão injusta e ferir pessoas inocentes. A maioria dos shinobis só consegue enxergar aliados e inimigos, não importando quantos não são nem uma coisa nem outra, apenas foram lançados nesse meio sem nenhuma opção. É uma coisa que ninguém deveria ser obrigado a viver.

Hinata se sentou e o olhou seriamente.

— Você vai conseguir, Naruto-kun, vai trazer a paz que o mundo shinobi precisa. Todos já confiam em você, sendo ou não de Konoha. — Ela deu sorriso tímido. — Fico ainda mais feliz por sempre ter confiado em você.

Naruto apenas deu um sorriso como forma de agradecimento.

— Eu... eu gostaria de perguntar uma coisa, Naruto-kun.

— Pode perguntar o que quiser.

— Na reunião você disse que pretende aprender sobre Fuuinjutsu. — Ela olhou para o chão, mas depois o encarou com uma seriedade que o rapaz achou estranha. — Como pretende fazer isso?

— Quero aprender o máximo que tiver oportunidade, sempre que me deparar com alguém que seja especialista nisso. Mas principalmente, vou procurar as ruínas de Uzuchio. Qualquer informação que ainda existir por lá pode ser muito importante. — Ele a olhou com curiosidade. — Mas por que pergunta, Hinata-chan?

Ela se levantou, e dessa vez demonstrava uma determinação que era difícil de ver em Hyuuga Hinata, mas que não era estranha ao loiro que a encarava.

— Você pode me acompanhar até o clã? Quero te pedir uma coisa, mas preciso da aprovação de meu otoosan.

Naruto gelou por um momento, mas logo se recompôs. É claro que Hinata não faria o que por um momento se passou por sua mente. Ele se levantou e segurou na mão da garota.

— Ikisho!

Foram a caminho do clã rindo e conversando. Naruto contava várias de suas aventuras que Hinata ainda não conhecia. Era tão fácil falar com ela que acabou até mesmo contando coisas que não devia. Falou sobre o beijo de Sasuke e Sakura e de como aquilo não o havia incomodado nem um pouco.

— Então foi por isso que descobriu que não a ama mais? — Hinata perguntou.

— Er... não só por isso. — Ele resolveu mudar de assunto. Era tão fácil conversar com ela que a qualquer momento poderia soltar mais do que estava disposto. — Eu já estou falando demais. Me conte coisas sobre você.

Hinata ficou constrangida. Não sabia o que falar, e foi poupada disso, pois haviam alcançado os portões do clã Hyuuga. Eles se entreolharam e a garota pareceu ficar preocupada novamente, mas estava decidida. Puxou Naruto pela mão e marchou em direção à porta da casa principal. No caminho alguns Hyuuga assistiram a cena e os cumprimentaram, com cara de interrogação. Entrou, ainda segurando a mão do loiro, que corou por isso. Ela o conduziu por um corredor e bateu na porta.

— Otou-san?

— Entre. — Ouviu-se uma voz abafada pela porta.

Hinata respirou fundo para se acalmar e entrou no aposento.

— Ah, Hinata... — Hiashi viu quem a acompanhava e direcionou o olhar para as mãos de ambos, que continuavam unidas — e Naruto?

A kunoichi estava tão concentrada no que diria ao pai que se esqueceu que ainda segurava a mão do loiro. Corou e a soltou como se um choque elétrico houvesse subitamente se desprendido dela. Naruto também estava corado. A última coisa que esperava naquela noite era ser visto de mãos dadas com Hinata pelo líder do clã e pai da garota. Por um momento agradeceu a longa missão, que o livraria de ser atacado por um poderoso Hyuuga enfurecido nos próximos dias.

— Otou-san, trouxe Naruto-kun aqui para falar de uma coisa importante para o clã. — Hinata principiou, mas foi interrompida por Hiashi.

— Primeiro, sentem-se. — Ele lançou um olhar interrogativo a Naruto. — Apesar de não imaginar o que possa ser importante para o clã que envolva Uzumaki Naruto.

Os dois jovens se acomodaram no chão, em frente à mesa baixa que Hiashi ocupava. Naruto sentou-se e cruzou as pernas, enquanto Hinata se ajoelhou, de maneira mais formal. O loiro também se perguntava a mesma coisa que o líder do clã: o que fazia ali?

— Otou-san, sei que nunca fui considerada apta para liderar o clã. — Hinata falava de maneira fluente, o que deixou Hiashi satisfeito, mas não teve tempo de verbalizar isso. — Apesar de pertencer à Souke, nunca tive a força e a disposição necessárias para esse cargo. Ao contrário de Neji nii-san, que seria um ótimo líder. Trouxe Naruto-kun aqui por que, como já o informamos, durante a reunião ele expressou o desejo de conhecer e se aperfeiçoar em Fuuinjutsu, principalmente os de Uzuchio. Essa noite ele me disse que pretende encontrar as ruínas da antiga vila de seu clã...

Durante a explicação de Hinata, a face de Hiashi foi aos poucos expressando compreensão, enquanto a de Naruto foi ficando ainda mais confusa.

— Wakatta. — O líder do clã comentou, mas percebeu que ele era o único ali que havia entendido alguma coisa. — Hinata não te disse o que exatamente ela quer? — Viu que o loiro meneou negativamente a cabeça. — Espere um momento. — E saiu da sala.

Naruto virou-se para Hinata e viu que ela tinha uma expressão satisfeita, como se houvesse conseguido exatamente o que queria.

— Hinata, o que...?

— Gomen ne, Naruto-kun. Eu não podia falar nada sobre isso sem a autorização do líder do clã, mas parece que meu otoosan vai confiar nossa história a você também...

— Nani?

Mas Hinata não teve tempo de responder, pois nesse momento Hiashi voltou à sala trazendo uma caixa de madeira pequena, de aparência bem antiga. Sobre a tampa, entalhado na madeira aparecia o símbolo do clã Hyuuga, e nas laterais, em tamanho menor, mas claramente visíveis, o símbolo do clã Uzumaki. O líder Hyuuga ajoelhou-se na frente dos dois jovens, levantou a tampa do objeto, e estendeu-o para Naruto. Dentro havia dois pergaminhos, bem conservados, mas visivelmente tão antigos quando a caixa.

Sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo, mas extremamente curioso, ele pegou os dois pergaminhos e sentiu um estranho formigamento nos dedos. Era como se os objetos o reconhecessem, mas achou que estava imaginando coisas, afinal eram simples objetos inanimados. Ambos continham um lacre igual, parecia uma espécie de selo.

Soube o que devia fazer de maneira instintiva, da mesma forma que soube como selar Madara durante a guerra. Concentrou chakra na ponta de um dos dedos e tocou o selo, que imediatamente se abriu. Ouviu dois sons, como de respirações sendo suspensas abruptamente e ergueu os olhos para ver Hinata com um sorriso olhando para ele e Hiashi com os olhos arregalados, como se não pudesse acreditar no que via.

— Como você...? Esse selo só pode ser aberto por um Hyuuga da Souke!

— Pelo que pude ver, também foi criado por um Uzumaki, nesse caso, também deve poder ser aberto por um... — Naruto respondeu dando de ombros e abriu o pergaminho. Não era especialista e sequer entendia muito de Fuuinjutsu, mas sentiu como se seus olhos fossem treinados para aquilo, pois conseguiu entender perfeitamente do que se tratava aquele documento, retendo o fôlego quando percebeu o que era. — Isso é...

— Hai. — Hinata respondeu, mas abaixou a cabeça, como se o que houvesse ali a envergonhasse profundamente.

Pegando o outro pergaminho, Naruto também o abriu, mas de alguma forma soube que faltava algo.

— Estão incompletos...

— Esses pergaminhos eram três no total, mas acreditamos que o terceiro tenha sido destruído junto com Uzuchio... — Hiashi explicou, e tinha um olhar extremamente severo sobre Naruto. — Não há nenhuma garantia de que ele ainda exista, aliás, é uma hipótese bem pouco provável.

— Naruhodo. — Virou-se para Hinata. — O que queria me pedir... era para tentar encontrar esse terceiro pergaminho?

— Hai, Naruto-kun. Acreditamos que no terceiro havia o jutsu para reverter o que esses dois causam.

— Não apenas isso, Hinata-chan, na verdade me parece que mesmo esses dois não estão finalizados.

— O que quer dizer, Naruto? — Hiashi estava intrigado com o que ouvia. Nunca foi feita nenhuma menção a que aquilo não fosse perfeito.

— Aqui. — Seu dedo apontava para alguns símbolos no primeiro pergaminho. — Me parece que a intenção inicial era que não fosse visível, mas...

— Aquela coisa maldita é muito visível... — A voz de Hinata expressava uma raiva que ninguém nunca ouvira vinda dela.

Naruto começava a entender o que Hinata queria pedir a ele, e sabia que não seria nada fácil. Sequer tinha certeza se seria capaz de encontrar as ruínas de Uzuchio, quanto mais o pergaminho perdido, mas sabia que faria de tudo para realizar o desejo de sua amada. Mesmo que não o encontrasse, tentaria com todas as forças descobrir uma maneira de reverter aquilo. Olhou para Hiashi, pois sabia que sem a autorização do líder do clã, pouco poderia fazer.

— Hiashi-sama, é isso o que quer?

— Hai, Naruto. — Olhou para a garota e disse num tom mais ameno. — Isso não significa apenas a libertação dos membros da Bunke, mas também a de minha filha...

— Eu farei o que puder Hiashi-sama, mas como o senhor mesmo disse é pouco provável que aquele pergaminho ainda exista. — Naruto estava anormalmente sério quando disse isso. — Independente disso, farei o que for necessário para descobrir como cancelar aquele selo maldito da Bunke.

— Arigatou, Naruto. Parece que você vai começar a cumprir a promessa que fez a Neji antes mesmo de se tornar Hokage. — Hiashi viu que o loiro ficou sem-graça pelo líder do clã saber daquilo, e não resistiu a deixar o rapaz ainda mais constrangido. — Agora, pode continuar o encontro com minha filha.

— Otou-san! — Hinata ficou escarlate, assim como o loiro.

Saíram da sala sob o meio-sorriso divertido de Hiashi, que os acompanhava com um olhar de aprovação. Assim que eles desapareceram de sua vista, o líder do clã Hyuuga soltou um suspiro, antes de dizer em voz baixa:

— Boa sorte, Uzumaki Naruto. Faça o seu melhor.

.

.

.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

* Aa = sim (informal)

* Hontou desu = é verdade

* Un = sim (informal)


	15. Chapter 15

_**Já que eu recebi mais dois reviews ótimos, do Pedro e da Julia Botelho, me empolguei e resolvi postar mais dois caps hj... Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

* * *

**XV – A Partida**

* * *

Já do lado de fora do clã Hyuuga, Naruto soltou um suspiro audível.

— Gomen, Naruto-kun, não queria te deixar ainda mais preocupado...

— Daijoubu, Hinata. Só estou aliviado por seu toosan não ter me atacado por saber que estávamos juntos. — Apesar de suas palavras, estava preocupado com o 'como' cumprir sua promessa dessa vez. — Não sabia que ele tinha conhecimento do que eu disse a Neji. Para falar a verdade, nem imaginava que seu itoko* se lembrava daquilo...

— Ele se lembra muito bem, Naruto-kun. Suas promessas nunca são esquecidas, porque todos sabem que você as cumpre, não importando o que aconteça.

— Ehhh... provavelmente isso é bom... — Naruto agora começava a questionar algumas coisas. Coçava a cabeça e a olhava com ar de dúvida. — Será que deveria mesmo ter prometido tanto?

Hinata percebeu que pela primeira vez Naruto estava um pouco inseguro. Não era típico dele, e a garota ficou preocupada. Tentou interpretar o olhar do loiro, mas não era nada que ela já tivesse visto antes.

— Qual é o problema, Naruto-kun?

— Estou com medo, Hinata-chan. — Abaixou a cabeça como se estivesse confessando algo vergonhoso, e para ele realmente era. — Não são as expectativas que criaram sobre mim que me assustam, mas tenho medo de decepcionar as pessoas que acreditaram e me confiaram seus sonhos. — Ele saiu andando, ainda de cabeça baixa, inconscientemente segurando a mão de Hinata, como se tirasse forças daquele contato. — Eu já sei o que preciso fazer, mas... e se não for o bastante? E se o caminho que escolhi estiver errado?

A garota deu um pequeno sorriso e fitou a face preocupada de Naruto, apertando sua mão entre as dela.

— Você vai simplesmente fazer o que sempre fez: tentará novamente até conseguir. — Percebeu que ele precisava de mais do que simples elogios. No fundo sabia que Naruto devia ter esse lado inseguro, que sentia medo de não corresponder às expectativas, assim como ela, assim como todas as pessoas. Gostou que ele confiasse nela a ponto de se expor assim, mas vê-lo daquela forma a estava deixando triste. Dessa vez decidiu tomar a iniciativa e o puxou para um abraço, sem se importar com o lugar onde se encontravam. — Nem que isso leve toda sua vida...

— Hum, Hinata... — Aproveitou intensamente todas as sensações boas que aquele abraço lhe trazia, mas queria mais. — É isso o que me preocupa. Já terei que viajar por um bom tempo... tempo demais longe de você.

— Naruto-kun...

— Caham! — Se separaram assustados. Realmente haviam se esquecido de que estavam no meio da rua. — Então o grande Uzumaki Naruto tem uma namorada... Se você não apresentá-la à Karin, sua 'priminha' vai fazer um escândalo! E sou eu quem terá que aguentar!

— Suigetsu! O que faz aqui? — Naruto viu que o outro carregava um saco de papel com mantimentos. — Não está meio tarde para fazer compras?

— Aa. Na verdade foi só uma desculpa para sair daquele lugar... Até os guardas debandaram hoje. — Viu que Naruto abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, e se explicou: — Karin está com um humor terrível.

— Doushite?

— Ela não disse, mas imagino que seja porque você disse que ia se despedir antes de partir e não apareceu por lá ainda.

— Sou ka? — Naruto coçou a cabeça e deu uma risadinha sem-graça. — Acho que me esqueci.

— Você tinha bons motivos. — Suigetsu deu uma olhada sugestiva para Hinata, que acompanhava aquele diálogo em silêncio. — A propósito, sou Hozuki Suigetsu, um dos herdeiros dos espadachins da Névoa...

— Hyuuga Hinata. — Ela respondeu timidamente, apertando a mão que o rapaz havia estendido.

— Hyuuga, ahn? — Olhou para Naruto com um sorrisinho de lado. — Tirou a sorte grande, hein, Naruto? Além de linda sua namorada é do clã mais poderoso de Konoha.

Naruto olhou para Hinata e viu que ela corou muito com aquele comentário de Suigetsu, sem saber se pelo elogio ou por ele ter dito que era sua namorada. Provavelmente pelos dois. Foi com dor no coração que se obrigou a responder:

— Não somos namorados.

— É uma pena pra você. — Dando um sorriso irônico para Naruto, Suigetsu completou: — Se não se assegurar antes de sair da vila, quando voltar, pode ser que ela já pertença a outro...

O comentário fez com que um belo contraste acontecesse: Hinata, vermelha como um pimentão, enquanto Naruto empalidecia como um fantasma. Ele apertou os punhos e a imagem de Kiba apareceu em sua mente, graças ao infeliz comentário de Sasuke no dia anterior. Não queria prender Hinata e sabia que o que Suigetsu disse poderia perfeitamente acontecer, mas não estava preparado para imaginar essa realidade.

Satisfeito com a reação causada pelo que disse e vendo que Naruto não parecia em condições de dizer nada no momento, o rapaz resolveu se retirar.

— Foi bom encontrá-lo novamente, Naruto, e um prazer conhecê-la, Hyuuga Hinata. Ja ne! — Começou a se afastar, mas foi impedido pela voz de Naruto:

— Matte 'ttebayo! — Naruto virou-se para Hinata. — Se importa de irmos ver a Karin agora? Gostaria que a conhecesse.

— Tudo bem, Naruto-kun.

Sem dizer nada, Suigetsu recomeçou a andar e foi seguido pelos outros dois. Percebeu que agora eles não estavam mais de mãos dadas e se perguntou o que o loiro tinha na cabeça. Mesmo para ele que os via juntos pela primeira vez, ficou obvio que se gostavam. Balançou a cabeça.

"_Eu nunca vou entender os shinobis de Konoha..."_ — Pensou.

O silêncio ficou um pouco incômodo enquanto caminhavam, mas nenhum dos três o quebrou. Suigetsu achava que já havia falado demais, enquanto Hinata estava muito encabulada para dizer qualquer coisa. O loiro nem parecia perceber, pois ficou mergulhado em reflexões. Caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos e um olhar perdido.

"_Será que eu devo dizer a ela? Eu quero, mas isso não é certo, fazê-la ficar amarrada a mim se nem estarei aqui para ela. Hinata merece ser feliz. Mas eu nem consigo pensar nela com outra pessoa... Acho que estou sendo egoísta, mas não consigo evitar. Kuso! Não sei o que fazer!"_ — Esses pensamentos davam voltas e mais voltas em sua cabeça, sem que chegasse a conclusão alguma. As palavras de Shikamaru lhe vieram à mente: "faça o seu melhor e tudo vai dar certo. Inclusive com a Hinata". De alguma forma sabia que, com ela, faltava alguma coisa, não estava dando o melhor de si nesse caso. Isso queria dizer que deveria contar?

Ainda imerso nessas dúvidas, o rapaz nem percebeu que chegaram ao destino. Seguia automaticamente Suigetsu e só notou que estavam lá quando quase foi de cara no chão ao encontrar um degrau no caminho. Subiram e a porta foi aberta.

— ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA, SUIGETSU? — Karin os recebeu já aos berros. — Trouxe o que eu pedi? Não sei por que demorou tanto para... — Parou assim que viu Naruto aparecer na porta atrás do outro. — AHHHH, ITOKO!

Ela correu e se jogou nos braços de Naruto, como fez da primeira vez, então ele já estava um pouco preparado, mas ainda assim quase foi ao chão.

— Itai, Karin! Se continuar fazendo isso vai quebrar meu pescoço!

— Gomen ne! E quem é essa? — Ela encarava a Hyuuga, obviamente curiosa.

— Esta é Hyuuga Hinata...

— Namorada do Naruto. — Suigetsu completou, interrompendo a frase do loiro.

— Ah, você é linda, meu itoko tem bom gosto! — Largou Naruto e segurou as mãos de Hinata. — Eu sou Uzumaki Karin, prazer!

Preferindo ignorar, pelo menos por enquanto aquele papo de namorados, Naruto resolveu mudar de assunto, já que Hinata também parecia incomodada.

— Pelo jeito já se adaptou a ser uma Uzumaki, não é Karin?

— É claro! — Karin deu um sorriso radiante para Naruto. — Ter uma família era o que eu mais queria! Mas agora... — Virou-se, e puxando tanto Hinata quanto Naruto pelas mãos, os levou até a cozinha, fazendo-os sentarem-se lado a lado em volta da pequena mesa de quatro lugares. — Me contem como e há quanto tempo estão juntos!

Naruto engoliu em seco. Pelo jeito não adiantou mudar de assunto. Olhou para Hinata e percebeu que ela estava um pouco corada, mas calma e com um sorriso nos lábios. Estranho...

— Não estamos juntos, Karin-san... — Foi a morena que tomou a iniciativa da resposta, mas foi interrompida:

— Não me chame assim, Hinata! Não precisa de formalidades comigo, mas... como assim não estão?

Dessa vez, Naruto preferiu ficar calado e ver até onde essa conversa iria. Hinata não parecia estar agindo normalmente, pelo menos não o normal para ela, o que o deixava curioso.

— Dewa... n-não somos namorados. — Ela ficou corada e olhou para Naruto. — Apesar de que eu o amo desde a academia...

Naruto segurou o ar subitamente, como se tivesse tomado um susto. A última coisa que esperava era que a garota dissesse aquilo daquela maneira para uma pessoa que mal conhecia. Ficou olhando-a com a boca aberta, ruborizado, mas foi tirado de seu transe por um cascudo de Karin.

— Itai, o que eu fiz, dattebayo?

— Você sabia disso e não estão juntos? Que tipo de homem você é? — Ela o olhava irritada.

— N-não é nada disso, Karin-s... Karin! — Hinata resolveu intervir. — Naruto-kun não sabia disso.

Timidamente, ela passou a contar a Karin tudo o que havia acontecido desde que se apaixonou por Naruto. Era uma história longa, e estava carregada dos sentimentos que guardou por tanto tempo. A ruiva, sentada em frente a eles, ouvia com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios e ambas as mãos apoiando o queixo. Naruto por sua vez, virou-se e encarava Hinata encantado, reparando nas pequenas nuances de suas expressões. Sem perceber o que fazia, quase debruçou sobre a mesa, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos.

Hinata não sabia por que estava contando aquilo para uma pessoa que acabou de conhecer, mas por algum estranho motivo, sentiu que podia confiar na ruiva. Seu espanto maior consigo mesma foi conseguir dizer tudo na frente de Naruto, mas quando viu a expressão com que ele a olhava, sentiu-se mais confiante para continuar. Não contou nada de pessoal demais, e nem do que já aconteceu entre eles, falou apenas de seus próprios sentimentos. De alguma maneira precisava fazê-lo entender o quanto o amava, e aquela parecia ser uma boa oportunidade.

— Que história mais kawaii... — Karin comentou, quando Hinata ficou em silêncio. — Não acha itoko? — Ela apertou as mãos na altura do peito e olhou para Naruto, fazendo a morena ficar ainda mais rubra. — Naruto? — Ele parecia hipnotizado olhando a garota, então a ruiva acenou com a mão em frente aos seus olhos, quebrando o encanto.

— Nani? — Parecia ter acordado de um sonho.

— Sabem? Acho que deveriam continuar o que estavam fazendo antes... Hinata, não deixe de me procurar depois que Naruto partir. Eu nunca tive uma amiga antes e acho que você seria uma ótima pessoa para isso!

— Hai! Claro, Karin...

Karin empurrou Naruto porta afora, pois ele ainda parecia estar sonhando. Hinata os acompanhou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

— Já vão? — Suigetsu apareceu pela porta que levava aos quartos.

— Eles têm mais o que fazer! Sayoonara*, itoko!

— Sayoonara...

A morena apenas acenou timidamente antes de se retirar. Depois de saírem, Naruto segurou com mais decisão a mão de Hinata e a levou para um local perto dali, onde havia uma praça cortada por um pequeno riacho, deserta àquela hora. Sentaram-se numa ponte mínima que levava ao outro lado do riacho.

Com várias coisas que ouviu, a resolução de Naruto de não contar à Hinata sobre seus sentimentos, foi minada aos poucos, mas firmemente e depois de ouvi-la falar sobre o que sentia por ele de um jeito tão meigo, sabia que ela merecia saber que despertara o mesmo nele. Porém, preferiu ser sincero.

— Hinata-chan... — Ele se virou e segurou a mão da garota, olhando em seus olhos.

— O que foi, Naruto-kun?

— Eu... preciso te dizer uma coisa, mas não quero que isso te impeça de ser feliz ou mesmo encontrar outra pessoa enquanto eu estiver fora. Me promete isso?

— Demo...

— Promete, Hintata-chan?

— Hai...

Ele fechou os olhos. Poderia tentar explicar como começou a se sentir assim, dizer que ela era a coisa mais importante para ele, que seu jeito doce o conquistou mesmo sem perceber... Mas optou por uma maneira mais direta e rápida. Abriu os olhos e acariciou suavemente uma mecha de cabelo que estava em seu rosto. Percorreu cada traço perfeito do rosto de Hinata com os olhos para depois dizer:

— Suki da...

Os olhos da pequena Hyuuga se encheram de lágrimas de felicidade. Mas o rosto de Naruto estava tão sério quando disse isso e continuou... ainda a olhava preocupado.

— Doushita, Naruto-kun? Isso é... ruim?

Ele soltou um suspiro e a abraçou. Puxou as pernas de Hinata para que ficassem sobre as suas e a sentou em seu colo. Ainda com o rosto no pescoço dela, começou a explicar:

— Não seria, se eu pudesse saber pelo menos quando a verei de novo... Não quero que me espere, Hinata-chan, não é justo com você.

— Naruto-kun?

— Un?

Ele levantou a cabeça e a olhou interrogativo. A garota sorria e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos.

— Está pensando demais.

Aquela frase, tão inusitada, fez com que um pouco da seriedade de Naruto fosse embora. Ele arregalou os olhos e aos poucos um sorriso foi aparecendo, até que se transformou numa risada.

— Nunca achei que fosse ouvir isso na minha vida!

— Vamos só aproveitar essa noite, Naruto-kun... Não sabemos o que o futuro nos reserva, então pelo menos teremos algo para recordar um dia.

— Tudo o que quiser, itoshii*...

Sem esperar mais nada, dessa vez foi Hinata quem tomou a iniciativa, puxando-o para um beijo quente e cheio de amor. Ficaram assim muito tempo e aos poucos os beijos foram se tornando menos inocentes. Naruto beijava o pescoço da garota de uma maneira que a fazia soltar pequenos gemidos, que o estavam enlouquecendo, mas quando ela decidiu fazer o mesmo, ele descobriu o que era loucura de verdade. Abriu os olhos e encarou o céu, tentando manter um pouco de controle, mas quando as mãos dela levantaram sua jaqueta e se insinuaram em seu abdômen, ele não foi capaz de conter um gemido.

— Hi-Hinata...

— Eu não quero parar, Naruto-kun... — Ela o agarrou mais forte quando sentiu que estava sendo afastada.

Aquela resposta foi um verdadeiro teste à sua sanidade. Se continuassem, não sabia até onde aquela brincadeira levaria, e a última coisa que queria era deixar uma Hyuuga Hinata arrependida quando partisse.

— Eu também não quero, mas não é certo ir além disso. Não quero que se arrependa de nada, e se isso for para acontecer entre nós, quero que seja perfeito, e não em uma praça, muito menos sem poder ficar com você no dia seguinte e em todos os outros...

— Naruhodo. — Ela se afastou e o olhou, soltando um suspiro.

Ele quase mandou o bom senso para o inferno naquele momento. O rabo-de-cavalo que ela usava estava frouxo e várias mechas de seu cabelo negro emolduravam um rosto corado, mas dessa vez, não pelo constrangimento. Os lábios inchados e entreabertos a deixavam com uma aparência ainda mais desejável aos olhos de Naruto, tanto quanto os seios que subiam e desciam suavemente, enquanto ela tentava estabilizar a respiração.

"_Por que isso tinha que acontecer logo agora, meu Kami?"_ — Pensou, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo para se controlar. Mas não dava para negar que, até o momento, foi a melhor despedida que poderia desejar.

— Está tarde, preciso te levar para casa...

— Tudo bem.

Ela saiu do colo do loiro e se levantou, estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo. Aceitando, ele percebeu que se não fosse por isso, teria ido ao chão, tão forte era a tremedeira nas pernas. Foram caminhando lentamente, lembrando-se dos momentos passados juntos. Chegaram aos portões do clã e Hinata se virou para ele, envolvendo seu pescoço com os dois braços e dando um beijo apaixonado em Naruto. Ele correspondeu, mas parou, assim que a sentiu colar o corpo ao dele.

— Ôe! Cadê aquela Hinata tímida e quietinha que eu conheci?

Ela corou, mas deu um sorriso malicioso, que tirou o ar do loiro.

— Não quero mais ser assim. Não com você Naruto-kun!

Certo, aquele calor não era normal, não no começo da madrugada. E lembrando-se de calor... Afastou-se da garota e começou a tirar a jaqueta. Vendo o olhar que lhe foi lançado corou. Ótimo, agora era ela que o fazia corar.

— Não é nada do que está pensando, Hinata! — Disse com um sorriso malicioso. Terminou de tirar a jaqueta e entregou a ela. — Quero que fique com isso. Para se lembrar de mim, sabe?

— Arigatou, Naruto-kun. Mas eu não preciso dela para me lembrar. — Abraçou a blusa e fechou os olhos, sentindo seu cheiro. — Apesar de ser bom ter ela comigo.

Com um sorriso, ele se aproximou e a beijou uma última vez.

— Sayoonara, Hinata-chan!

— Sayoonara, Naruto kun!

Ela se virou e entrou nos domínios do clã Hyuuga. Ele ficou ali, acompanhando-a com os olhos, até que ela entrou em casa, depois, com um suspiro, seguiu para o alojamento, de cabeça baixa e uma imensa vontade de chorar.

Chegou e deu graças a Kami por Sasuke já estar dormindo, não querendo ouvir piadinhas naquele momento. Deu um pequeno sorriso ao pensar assim: usar a palavra piadinha e Sasuke na mesma frase era estranho, mas já estava se acostumando. Sem querer pensar em mais nada além de Hinata, deitou-se e ficou relembrando a noite até pegar no sono.

* * *

No portão da vila, encontravam-se Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji, já preparados para a viagem até Suna, quando chegaram Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura. Cumprimentarem-se e o loiro perguntou, ainda com cara de sono:

— Quem mais estamos esperando?

— Eles. — Shikamaru apontou com o queixo as pessoas que se aproximavam andando calmamente, ainda um pouco longe de onde se encontravam.

Virando-se, os três recém-chegados viram Tsunade se aproximar com Gaara, Temari e Kankuro.

— Não sabia que Gaara continuava em Konoha. — Naruto comentou.

— Pelo que Temari me disse, ele só quis ficar para nos acompanhar até Suna... correção: te acompanhar. — Shikamaru respondeu.

— Sei. Mas tenho certeza que a irmã também teve influência nessa decisão... para _te_ acompanhar. — O loiro deu um sorriso sarcástico para Shikamaru. Viu o moreno corar um pouco e ficou satisfeito.

Olhava distraído para os que ainda se aproximavam, quando um ser extremamente pálido praticamente materializou-se ao seu lado, assustando todos.

— AH! Sai! Quer me matar do coração?

— Ohayo, Naruto-kun! Vim me despedir.

— Er... tudo bem. — Vendo que o outro estava anormalmente sério, perguntou: — Qual o problema, Sai?

— Eu... não sei. — Ele segurou o tecido de sua blusa na altura do coração. — Sinto uma dor incômoda aqui.

Três das pessoas que estavam ali entenderam o que se passava com o rapaz. Sakura aproximou-se dele e o surpreendeu com um abraço.

— Também sentiremos sua falta, Sai.

— Soo... mesmo não indo conosco, você também faz parte do time Kakashi, e quando voltarmos, seremos um time novamente, dattebayo!

— Arigatou, Sakura-san, Naruto-kun. — Sai estava com uma expressão estranha, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas não soubesse como.

— Ei, Sai. — Ino o chamou com a voz suave. — Também somos seus amigos e continuaremos juntos.

— Sou da! — Chouji concordou.

Sai não respondeu, mas deu um pequeno sorriso. Depois ficou sério e se virou para o Uchiha.

— Sasuke-kun?

— Un?

— Cuide bem deles.

Mesmo sem entender bem aquele rapaz estranho, Sasuke percebeu que ele tinha muita estima tanto por Sakura quando por Naruto. Deu um sorriso torto e respondeu:

— Daijoubu. Farei isso. — Ficou um instante em silêncio, mas vendo que os outros já haviam chegado e Sai se preparava para deixá-los chamou: — Sai! — Quando o moreno pálido se virou, disse: — Você fez um ótimo trabalho protegendo nossos laços.

Sai acenou com a cabeça, deu um sorriso e com um pulo, desapareceu da frente deles.

— Que bom que disse isso a ele, Sasuke. — Tsunade comentou.

— Era o mínimo que podia fazer. Devo muito a ele, já que me impediu de matar outro irmão.

Nem todos entenderam o sentido daquelas palavras, mas vendo o sorriso que Naruto abriu ao ouvi-las, perceberam que era dele que se tratava e sorriram também.

— Arigatou, Tsunade-sama, pela hospitalidade. — Gaara agradeceu. — Ikisho!

Todos menos Naruto, caminharam em direção à floresta para enfim iniciar sua jornada, mas quando olharam para trás, viram que Tsunade o abraçava com lágrimas nos olhos. Esperaram o loiro se juntar a eles e seguiram rumo à Suna.

.

.

.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

* Itoko = primo

* Itoshii = maneira carinhosa de chamar a pessoa amada

* Sayoonara = adeus; até logo


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

.

* * *

**XVI – Desaparecidos**

* * *

Tsunade estava angustiada.

Olhava pelas grandes janelas de seu escritório e se perguntava se havia cometido um erro terrível. Há mais de seis meses que não recebia notícias, e antes disso as recebia constantemente. Fosse onde fosse que passassem, pouco depois chegavam cartas, relatórios, pedidos... E agora, há seis meses, nada!

Konoha estava mais próspera do que nunca e sabia que a maior parte disso era devida a eles. Não, a _ele_. Claro que os outros dois ajudaram nisso, e muito, mas nada teria acontecido se não fosse por Naruto.

A missão de Sasuke fora cumprida com êxito, e bem rápido, com o auxílio de Naruto e Sakura. Ainda se lembrava do relatório recebido como se fosse ontem, apesar de já fazerem dois anos, aproximadamente oito meses após a partida dos três.

"_Relatório Secreto_

_À: Tsunade-sama – Godaime Hokage de Konohagakure _

_De: Gaara-sama – Godaime Kazekage de Sunagakure_

_Assunto: Missão Conjunta ANBU Sunagakure/Kumogakure_

_Devido a várias atividades suspeitas que se concentraram recentemente na fronteira entre o antigo País do Redemoinho e o País dos Campos de Arroz, uma missão conjunta ANBU entre Suna e Kumo foi enviada ao local para averiguar os acontecimentos. Poucos shinobis que ainda habitavam o local foram encontrados, mas estes se declaravam fiéis seguidores do nukennin de Konoha, Orochimaru. _

_Após a rápida captura desses shinobis, nossos agentes ANBU continuaram se infiltrando no território do País do Redemoinho, onde se depararam com uma luta que estava em curso, entre o ex-nukennin de Konoha Uchiha Sasuke e o já citado Orochimaru. Uzumaki Naruto e Haruno Sakura assistiam à luta, porém impediram nossos agentes de entrarem no local, alegando que apenas atrapalhariam no combate._

_Ao final, mesmo extremamente ferido, Uchiha Sasuke derrotou Orochimaru e destruiu totalmente o corpo utilizando o Kinjutsu* Amaterasu. Ele foi tratado pela iryo-nin Haruno Sakura e se encontra fora de perigo._

_Foi solicitado pelo Sennin Uzumaki Naruto que esse fato fosse informado à Konoha, porém que se tratasse o assunto com extremo sigilo, pois pretendiam ainda capturar alguns seguidores de Orochimaru sem que estes fossem alertados._

_Ainda a pedido de Uzumaki Naruto, informo que a missão a que ele se propôs terá prosseguimento, e que o primeiro passo é procurar a extinta Uzuchio, já que se encontram no próprio território do País do Redemoinho. _

_No momento é toda informação de que dispomos, mas no caso de obtermos mais notícias, Konoha será imediatamente informada."_

Após esse primeiro relatório recebido de Suna, vários chegaram, informando que eles passaram por países que não faziam parte da aliança, alguns de Daimyous, outros de Kages que não eram oficialmente reconhecidos pelas cinco grandes nações. Continham agradecimentos pela ajuda de Konoha, pedidos formais de aliança, solicitações de auxílio e cada vez mais missões.

Independente de todos os relatórios que recebia de vários países, as notícias mais importantes chegavam através de uma pessoa que não imaginaria: O Jinchuuriki de Kumo, Killer Bee. Como foi explicado a ela pelo próprio Bee na primeira carta que recebeu, durante a reunião dos Kages, quando usou o pretexto de desejar boa sorte a Naruto, transferiu uma pequena parte do chakra de Hachibi, mantendo assim uma via de comunicação de mão dupla com o loiro. Ninguém suspeitou na hora e muito menos depois, já que o rapaz soube disfarçar muito bem o fato e tampouco comentou alguma coisa.

Tsunade também soube que, numa atitude de insuspeitada diplomacia, Naruto indicava a qual país as missões deveriam ser solicitadas, não pensando apenas em Konoha e mantendo o equilíbrio entre as nações. Isso a deixava muito orgulhosa, porém não diminuía sua preocupação por ficar tanto tempo sem notícias. Mesmo Bee já não escrevia mais.

— Shizune! — Chamou, afastando-se da janela com um suspiro e passando os olhos sobre os documentos em sua mesa.

— Hai, Tsunade-sama! — Shizune entrou esbaforida na sala.

— Alguma notícia?

— Iie...

— Pode ir. — A Godaime fechou a cara, expressando preocupação.

Aquele era um ritual que se repetia praticamente todos os dias há pelo menos quatro meses. Desde que percebeu que já fazia muito tempo que não sabia do trio, todos os dias chamava Shizune e fazia a pergunta, mas a resposta era invariavelmente a mesma. Mandava shinobis em missões, mas com ordens de que sempre que tivessem oportunidade, tentarem ao menos saber onde eles estavam, mas era inútil.

— Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke... onde vocês estão? — Sussurrou, apoiando o rosto nas mãos, antes de soltar um suspiro e começar se dedicar aos documentos à sua frente e às suas obrigações de Hokage.

* * *

— Hinata?

A kunoichi levantou os olhos do pergaminho em que estava concentrada e olhou para a garota que a chamava.

— Hai, Karin?

— Se você pediu ao Naruto para resolver isso, por que precisa da minha ajuda? — A ruiva também estava com um pergaminho sobre o colo. Havia meses que elas se juntavam pelo menos duas vezes por semana para pesquisar sobre Fuuinjutsu.

— Porque ele disse que talvez não encontrasse nada. — Hinata deu um suspiro. Na verdade o que ela não queria admitir era que desde a partida do loiro estava se sentindo um tanto inútil com relação àquele assunto. Não havia contado a Karin o motivo da pesquisa, afinal era um assunto secreto do clã, dizendo apenas que deveriam procurar qualquer referência a selamentos de Doujutsu* criados pelo clã Uzumaki. — E mesmo que ele encontre algo, quero poder ajudar e fazer o que for preciso para facilitar esse assunto.

— Mas não encontramos quase nada sobre os Fuuinjutsu Uzumaki, mesmo Tsunade-sama tendo nos autorizado a procurar nos pergaminhos secretos da vila... — Karin constatou. — Apenas fórmulas de selamentos que já são conhecidas. Não acho que vamos encontrar mais do que isso.

— Também acho que não... — Hinata estava muito preocupada, mas não pela falta de informações sobre selos. A falta de notícias de Naruto a estava tirando do sério, mesmo que não admitisse nem para Karin.

Elas haviam se tornado grandes amigas, e não era raro vê-las passeando juntas por Konoha quando tinham tempo. A amizade era inusitada, e vários de seus amigos estranhavam, já que eram pessoas tão diferentes, mas talvez exatamente por isso fizessem muito bem uma à outra. Com a convivência, Karin ficara mais tratável, gentil e calma, apesar de ainda ter seu temperamento forte. Em aparência não mudou, mas suas novas atitudes a fizeram conquistar a amizade de várias pessoas, sendo ajudada também pelo nome Uzumaki. Hinata estava mais confiante e não tentava mais passar despercebida por todos. Os elogios constantes da ruiva e Suigetsu à sua beleza aos poucos foram fazendo efeito, e agora ela era reconhecida como uma das mulheres mais bonitas de Konoha. Quando não usava seu uniforme jounnin, habituou-se a usar shorts, como as outras kunoichi, acompanhado de uma blusa comprida, lilás e sem mangas, com um grande lírio branco e roxo na lateral, cruzada na cintura como um kimono e presa por uma faixa também roxa. Ainda era discreta, mas não imaginava como aqueles trajes simples a deixavam sensual aos olhos masculinos. Seus cabelos estavam ainda mais longos, mas agora os mantinha presos em um rabo de cavalo, talvez como uma lembrança da noite em que se despedira de Naruto.

Quase não falava mais do loiro, mais por constrangimento, pois não havia grandes notícias e não queria parecer repetitiva ou incomodar alguém com perguntas frequentes. Nem quando Karin perguntava ela falava, e fazia de tudo para mudar de assunto. A ruiva estranhava essa atitude, mas se absteve de fazer comentários para não aborrecer a amiga.

— Vamos dar uma volta. Isso aqui não nos levará a nada. — Karin percebeu o olhar preocupado de Hinata e decidiu que era preciso fazê-la relaxar de alguma forma. — Já sei! Vamos convidar Ino para nos acompanhar às termas!

— Demo... — A morena ainda tentou protestar, mas foi vencida pela insistência de Karin. — Hai, hai...

* * *

— Yo, Shikamaru!

— Yo, Kiba!

— Alguma novidade? — Kiba havia cruzado com Shikamaru quando este saía do prédio Hokage.

— Nai. A Godaime está muito preocupada, já não consegue mais esconder isso. — Shikamaru respondeu, pensativo. — Tenho que admitir que também estou, apesar de não acreditar que alguma coisa realmente tenha acontecido com aqueles três. Seria quase impossível com a força de cada um em separado, juntos então...

— Concordo. Mas então, onde eles podem estar? — Estava mais intrigado do que preocupado. — Se algum deles fosse capturado ou algo assim, o mais provável é que fosse a Sakura, mas Naruto nunca deixaria nada de mal acontecer a ela! Acho que Sasuke também não.

— Nem imagino, Kiba. Mas se eles estão bem e ainda assim não mandam notícias, acho bom que tenham uma ótima desculpa, ou teremos três shinobis a menos em Konoha quando voltarem e caírem nas mãos da Tsunade-sama.

* * *

— Gaara?

O Kazekage virou-se e viu sua irmã se aproximar dele na sacada de seu escritório.

— Sabe que amanhã parto para Konoha. Não quer mandar nenhuma mensagem para a Hokage? — Temari perguntou preocupada. — Sabe que ela está tentando descobrir o paradeiro dos três de todas as formas.

— Iie. Nenhuma mensagem.

— Gaara...

— Onegai, não diga nada para Shikamaru, tampouco. — Sua expressão não demonstrava nada.

— Hai. — Relutantemente, Temari concordou, deixando o Kazekage voltar à sua contemplação de Suna.

* * *

Quatro jounnin e dois chuunnin encontravam-se sentados em torno de uma mesa abastecida com sakê, chá e aperitivos. O principal assunto eram os shinobis desaparecidos de Konoha.

— Não podemos fazer mais nada, Kakashi-senpai? — Sai perguntou, com seu jeito frio, mas todos ali sabiam que era um dos mais preocupados.

— Não sem a autorização da Godaime. — Kakashi respondeu enquanto abaixava seu inseparável Icha-Icha.

— Não estou gostando disso. — Tenzou* comentou. — Não conheci bem o Uchiha, mas Sakura é muito responsável e Naruto certamente seguiria seus conselhos.

— Agora as coisas são um pouco diferentes, Tenzou. — Voltando a erguer seu livro, Kakashi parecia desinteressado do assunto.

— Diferentes como, Kakashi? — Guy perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas e dando um gole em seu sakê.

— Naruto é o responsável por essa missão, e não é uma missão normal. Sakura e Sasuke farão o que ele disser.

— Você não parece preocupado, Iruka. — O sensei das grandes sobrancelhas comentou.

— E não estou. Confio no Naruto.

— Ainda acho que poderíamos fazer mais do que simplesmente sair perguntando quando estamos em missão. — Lee se pronunciou. Estava tão preocupado que nem parecia ele. — Sei que Naruto-kun é muito forte, mas e se ainda existirem organizações como a Akatsuki por aí? A Sakura-san pode estar em perigo!

— Lee, acha mesmo que Naruto ou Sasuke deixariam alguma coisa acontecer a ela? Além disso, Sakura sabe se defender muito bem. — Kakashi respondeu calmamente.

— E podemos mesmo confiar no Sasuke-kun? Se ele os traiu... — Lee não pode continuar, pois foi interrompido pela voz calma de Iruka.

— Se Naruto confia nele, devemos fazer o mesmo, Lee.

— Hai. Gomenasai! — Abaixando a cabeça envergonhado, Lee pegou um dos copos à sua frente, mas foi impedido de beber pela mão firme de Might Guy:

— Esse não, Lee. Estou sem dinheiro para pagar os estragos.

Prestando mais atenção ao que fazia, Rock Lee percebeu que quase pegara um dos copos de sakê, no lugar de seu chá.

* * *

— Isso não é uma boa ideia!

— Moegi, precisamos fazer alguma coisa! Você ouviu o que eles disseram, Naruto nii-san pode estar em perigo! — Konohamaru estava determinado.

— Mas Kunohamaru, se sairmos da vila sem permissão, Tsunade-sama não vai nos dar mais que missões Rank D por meses! — Udon tentava colocar um pouco de bom senso em seu colega, mas não estava obtendo sucesso.

— Hontou desu, Konohamaru! — Moegi também tentava. — E mesmo sendo chuunnins agora, não podemos enfrentar alguém que nem Naruto nii-san pode! Além do mais, duvido que ele esteja realmente em perigo!

— Naruhodo! — Ele se virou para os colegas que o seguiam relutantemente. — Se vocês estão com medo, podem voltar. Eu vou sozinho! — Voltou-se para a direção da saída da vila e saiu correndo sem esperar resposta.

Udon e Moegi se entreolharam e abaixando os ombros de maneira cansada, foram atrás de Konohamaru.

Já haviam despistado os shinobis que estavam de guarda nos portões da vila e se preparavam para seguir para a floresta, quando um vulto materializou-se à sua frente, fazendo Moegi soltar um grito e Udon cair sentado. Konohamaru se preparou para lutar e fugir, mas gelou ao ver quem era.

— Sabia que de você, coisa boa eu não poderia esperar. Não deveria ficar escutando a conversa dos outros, sabe, Konohamaru?

— Kakashi-sensei! — O rapaz exclamou num fio de voz. — C-como sabia?

— Você é parecido demais com o Naruto. Não foi difícil prever o que faria. — O jounnin mantinha os braços cruzados e os olhava com uma expressão despreocupada. — Resolvi te dar algum tempo de vantagem apenas para ver até onde conseguiria chegar.

Mesmo com receio de enfrentar Kakashi, Konohamaru não iria desistir sem lutar. Preparou um Rasengan e partiu para cima do outro, mas foi imobilizado quase que imediatamente. Udon e Moegi, que observavam atentamente, nem mesmo viram como aquilo aconteceu.

— AH, ME SOLTA, KAKASHI-SENSEI!

— Se você prometer se comportar e voltar para a vila como um bom menino, posso pensar em não contar para à Godaime o que pretendia fazer.

— Mas o Naruto nii-san...

— Não confia no Naruto, Konohamaru? — Kakashi perguntou, ainda segurando o rapaz que se debatia.

— Claro que confio!

— Então deveria acreditar, como eu acredito, que ele está perfeitamente bem.

— Demo...

— Ele é o melhor shinobi de Konoha, e não apenas isso. Ele já superou o Yondaime, Jiraya-sama e nem preciso dizer que a qualquer outro ainda vivo. Acha mesmo que ele pode estar em perigo?

Apesar de não responder, Konohamaru parou de se debater, o que fez Kakashi soltá-lo e pegar seu livro.

— Tenha mais fé no próximo Hokage de Konoha. E se quer, um dia, ter a chance de competir com ele nisso, aprenda, como ele aprendeu, a confiar em seus companheiros e a ter paciência. Abayo!

E Kakashi sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça, deixando para trás um Kohonamaru muito frustrado, porém conformado. Olhando para o chão, o rapaz disse num tom preocupado:

— Naruto nii-san... esteja bem, onegai!

.

.

.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

* Doujutsu = jutsu ocular

* Kinjutsu = jutsu proibido

* Tenzou = para que não sabe, esse é o verdadeiro nome do Yamato-taichou

* Sayoonara = adeus; até logo


	17. Chapter 17

.

.

.

* * *

**XVII – Mal-entendido**

* * *

Onze figuras encapuzadas estavam paradas a uma pequena distância dos portões de Konoha, ocultas na copa de algumas árvores.

— Prontos? — Perguntou o que parecia ser o líder.

— Por sorte não precisamos estar prontos. — Respondeu um dos outros. — Nos faça voltar. Temos tempo ainda.

— Hai.

Oito das figuras desapareceram em pequenas nuvens de fumaça.

— Gostaria de poder fazer algo assim. — Disse um dos que ficaram.

— Deixe de ser pessimista. Sabe que pode fazer isso!

— Humpf!

— Tudo bem, vou te dar um pouco mais de tempo, mas precisamos, antes de qualquer coisa, encontrar a Godaime...

— Vamos direto para lá então. — Disse a outra pessoa que até então estava em silêncio. — Pode fazer isso, da yo ne?

— Sabe que sim. Só me deixe verificar se ela está sozinha. — Ficou em silêncio e imóvel por alguns instantes. Parecia estar se concentrando em alguma coisa. — Sim, ela está sozinha em sua sala na torre Hokage. Segurem-se em mim.

Os outros dois encapuzados se aproximaram e seguraram cada um em um dos ombros do líder. Sem qualquer aviso, eles desapareceram.

* * *

Tsunade estava atentamente lendo um relatório de missão que acabara de receber, verificando se havia qualquer coisa que pudesse indicar o paradeiro de Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura, porém não encontrou nada.

— Kuso! Onde estão? — Deu um soco com a mão fechada na mesa, quase a desmontando. Fixou os olhos em um ponto qualquer da sala, porém não teve muito tempo para distrair-se. Sem qualquer aviso, três pessoas com capas vermelhas, duas altas e a terceira um pouco mais baixa, materializaram-se no meio da sala, fazendo-a quase cair da cadeira ao se levantar bruscamente com as mãos no peito e a respiração acelerada. — Quem são vocês?

— Não lembra mais de nós, Tsunade-sama? — Perguntou uma voz conhecida.

— Vocês! — A Hokage saiu de trás de sua mesa e se aproximou rápido, retirando o capuz do que estava no meio. Foi brindada com um sorriso largo e brilhante.

— Tsunade baa-chan!

— Ah, Kami-sama! — Ela abraçou o rapaz com lágrimas nos olhos, mas logo se afastou e gritou, assustando também os outros dois que já baixavam o capuz. — ONDE VOCÊS ESTAVAM?

Os três deram um passo atrás, tentando fugir da fúria da Godaime, mas Tsunade foi mais rápida: agarrou o loiro pela gola da capa vermelha e o levantou do chão.

— QUERIA ME MATAR DE PREOCUPAÇÃO, GAKI? O QUE ESTAVA PENSANDO AO ME DEIXAR TANTO TEMPO SEM NOTÍCIAS? O QUE ESTAVAM FAZENDO? POR QUE NÃO...

Os gritos da Hokage atraíram as pessoas no prédio, já que podiam ser ouvidos mesmo do outro lado da rua. Shizune entrou, correndo, pronta para parar a Hokage ou ajudá-la, dependendo da situação. Vários ANBU apareceram em meio a nuvens de fumaça e puxavam suas armas ou preparavam jutsus, porém ao reconhecerem a cabeleira rosa e a loira, relaxaram.

— Baa-chan... eu nem bem cheguei e já quer me matar? — A voz de Naruto saiu estrangulada devido à pressão em sua garganta.

Sakura e Sasuke apenas observavam, dando graças a Kami por não ser com eles. Nem mesmo respiravam para não chamar a atenção da irada Hokage.

— Tsunade-sama, solte-o! — Shizune praticamente se jogou no braço de Tsunade para fazê-la parar, mas foi inútil.

— Quais são suas últimas palavras, gaki? — Um sorriso maníaco se espalhou pelo rosto de Tsunade, enquanto essas palavras eram ditas em um tom baixo e letal.

— G-gomenasai...?

Sem aviso, Tsunade atirou Naruto contra uma parede, no processo acertando dois ANBU desavisados, que acabaram por amortecer a queda do loiro. Todos os outros deram passos atrás, tentando sair da mira do próximo ataque.

A Hokage dirigiu-se a Naruto com a intenção de socá-lo até que apenas uma massa sangrenta e disforme sobrasse.

Com um suspiro, os olhos de Naruto mudaram para um alaranjado brilhante e Tsunade ficou imóvel, no meio de um passo.

— Gomen ne, Tsunade baa-chan. — Disse enquanto se levantava e espanava as roupas com as mãos. — Não gosto de usar isso, mas tenho certeza que vou gostar menos ainda de virar um cadáver.

Aproximou-se da Hokage e tocou gentilmente as mãos que ela mantinha fechadas em punho ao lado do corpo. Apenas Sakura e Sasuke sabiam o que ele havia feito: absorveu o chakra que ela acumulou nas mãos. Depois disso, piscou e seus olhos voltaram ao normal, enquanto Tsunade, voltando ao movimento que fazia antes de ser paralisada, trombou com o peito de Naruto. Ela não se mexeu e o rapaz a abraçou.

— Estava com saudades, baa-chan!

A maioria das pessoas que estavam na sala voltou a seus afazeres anteriores, restando apenas Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke.

A Hokage começou a chorar copiosamente, e também o abraçou. Suspiros audíveis de alívio escaparam dos outros três.

— V-você não imagina as coisas que se passaram pela minha cabeça com esse sumiço repentino! Nem mesmo Bee soube me informar onde estavam... Temari chegou de Suna há uma semana e também não sabia de nada. — Ela ergueu a cabeça e, secando as lágrimas, mais uma vez retomou o tom sério, encarando cada um. — Onde vocês estavam?

A resposta veio dos três ao mesmo tempo:

— Treinando.

— Estudando.

— Pesquisando.

Sem entender muito bem, Tsunade encarou Shizune, que apenas deu de ombros com um sorriso nos lábios, como se também não estivesse entendendo nada.

— Nani? — Olhando seriamente para Naruto, perguntou. — Vocês não estavam juntos?

— Mais ou menos...

— Expliquem-se! Primeiro você, Naruto.

— Yoshi*. Eu estava em Suna, estudando os pergaminhos de Fuuinjutsu que encontramos nas ruínas de Uzuchio e... algumas outras coisas.

— Em Suna... Mas Temari disse que não tinham notícias suas!

Naruto deu uma risada sem-graça e coçou a cabeça.

— Er... eu pedi para o Gaara manter isso em segredo. Era para ser uma surpresa quando voltasse.

Com um suspiro aborrecido, Tsunade comentou:

— Esse é o perigo da sua amizade com o Kazekage! Ele deixa de lado mesmo suas obrigações para fazer o que você pede! — Virou-se para Sasuke. — E você?

— Também em Suna, durante a maior parte do tempo, ajudando Naruto em seus estudos. Eu pesquisava os selamentos usados em Suna e também em alguns outros lugares, para que Naruto pudesse aprimorar seus conhecimentos em Fuuinjutsu.

— Sakura? E você, o que fazia?

Para surpresa de Tsunade, a garota abriu um grande sorriso e disse:

— Isso. — Ela espalmou sua mão no chão dizendo: — Kutchiyose no Jutsu!

Um grande animal, parecido com um lagarto apareceu no meio da sala. Tsunade olhou para o bicho e voltou seu olhar para Sakura, mas não a viu onde estivera um segundo antes. Correu os olhos pela sala espantada e percebeu um contorno estranho em uma das paredes.

— Mas o que...? Um camaleão!

Sakura desencostou-se da parede, tornando seu corpo novamente visível e olhou com orgulho para Tsunade.

— É muito útil. Um disfarce quase perfeito para um iryo-nin, além de ter um poder de ataque bem grande! Também posso proteger muitas pessoas dessa forma... — Dizendo isso, fez com que o camaleão se dividisse em dois e, ao se aproximarem de Naruto e Sasuke, ambos ficaram quase invisíveis, se confundindo com o ambiente. — Não protege de um ataque em grande escala, como foi o caso de Pain, mas dificulta muito um ataque direto e, mesmo que seja inevitável, ele pode desviar alguns. — Dizendo isso, lançou uma shuriken na direção de Naruto. Um flash, que por um instante deixou visível uma cauda, lançou a arma para o outro lado da sala, fazendo-a cravar-se na parede.

— Incrível! — Shizune comentou. — Já vi invocações com camaleões antes, mas nunca usadas com esse propósito.

— Realmente, Sakura, você me deixou orgulhosa! — Tsunade virou-se para os outros dois, que se tornaram visíveis, assim que Sakura liberou o camaleão. — Mas ainda não sei se era motivo para me deixarem sem notícias! O que pretendia com isso, Naruto?

— Er... era para ser uma surpresa esse treinamento da Sakura-chan... Sabia que se soubesse onde estávamos insistiria para saber o que fazíamos... por isso pedi ao Gaara e ao Bee para guardarem segredo. E a Sakura-chan também não ficou todo o tempo em Suna. Esse treinamento para que conseguisse se camuflar sem precisar das invocações foi em um lugar diferente. Não sei bem aonde, mas...

— Wakatta. Mas não gostei dessa atitude. Quase me mataram de preocupação!

— Gomen, Tsunade baa-chan!

— Gomen ne, shishou...

Sasuke apenas deu de ombros, como quem diz: "não foi minha culpa".

— Quanto a você, Uchiha Sasuke, soube que cumpriu sua missão com êxito, então está livre de qualquer outra punição.

— Arigatou, Tsunade-sama.

— Bem, estão dispensados. Sei que devem estar cansados, então qualquer outro assunto pode ser discutido em outra ocasião.

— Hai! — Disseram em uníssono, antes de caminharem em direção à porta, mas antes que saíssem, Tsunade disse:

— E, Naruto?

— Hai, baa-chan?

— Se prepare para aprender algumas coisas. Não pretendo ficar muito tempo como Hokage!

Abrindo um sorriso de canto, Naruto comentou:

— Não será necessário, Tsunade baa-chan. Acha mesmo que fiquei em Suna apenas para estudar Fuuinjutsu? Poderia ter feito isso em qualquer lugar...

— Mas então... — Ao entender o que Naruto queria dizer, Tsunade esboçou um sorriso. — Aquele Gaara!

Com mais um sorriso cúmplice, Naruto se retirou, junto aos outros dois.

— Tsunade-sama?

— O que foi Shizune?

— Não achou-os bem diferentes?

— É claro, afinal cresceram...

— Naruto está mais calmo.

— Acho que a convivência com Sasuke pode ter surtido algum efeito sobre ele.

— Além disso... — Shizune parou de falar e começou a se abanar. — Eles estão...

— O que? — Tsunade olhou para sua assistente e a viu extremamente corada. — Shizune!

— G-gomenasai, Tsunade-sama!

— Mas tenho que concordar. Aqueles dois vão causar um belo estrago no coração das mulheres de Konoha... Só gostaria de saber como a Sakura lidou com isso durante esse tempo!

Já do lado de fora do prédio, Sakura se virou para os rapazes e disse:

— Dewa... vou para casa. Preciso avisar que voltei. — Aproximou-se de Naruto e deu um beijo em seu rosto. — Arigatou, Naruto, por tudo.

— Não precisa agradecer, Sakura-chan. Se não fosse por vocês dois não teria conseguido concluir nem metade da minha missão...

— Sasuke-kun... arigatou. — Ela apenas estendeu a mão para o moreno, fazendo com que este amarrasse a cara e Naruto soltasse um suspiro.

— Eu não fiz nada. — Sasuke respondeu friamente, dado um aperto de mão rápido.

— Podemos nos encontrar para comer no Ichiraku mais tarde? Se não fizer isso ainda hoje, acho que morro! — O loiro resolveu quebrar o gelo que se instalou entre os dois. — Sorede, Sakura-chan?

— Tudo bem, Naruto! Também estou sentindo falta daquele lugar...

— E você, teme?

— Un. Pelos velhos tempos.

— Te esperamos lá na hora do almoço! — Naruto gritou, enquanto Sakura se afastava. Ela apenas acenou, sem se virar.

Naruto e Sasuke ficaram parados um tempo, mas acabaram se encarando, com a mesma pergunta em mente.

— E agora?

— Para onde vamos?

Sem maiores opções, tiraram as capas de viagem e começaram a caminhar pela vila. Precisavam encontrar um lugar para ficar, mas não tinham nem ideia de por onde começar. Parecia que teriam de pedir abrigo na casa de Sakura até segunda ordem.

— Kuso! — Naruto reclamou. — Não acredito que nem pensamos nisso quando saímos daqui... Você devia ter dito alguma coisa, teme!

— Eu?

— Você mesmo! Sempre se gabou de ser mais esperto e inteligente, mas nem para pensar numa coisa tão óbvia!

— Humpf!

— Não comece a fungar pra mim! Precisamos pensar...

A frase foi interrompida por um grito:

— Naruto, Sasuke! Vocês voltaram!

— Não, ainda estamos em Suna... — Sasuke resmungou, enquanto se viravam para ver quem os chamava.

— Ino! Sai! — Naruto exclamou, ao se deparar com os amigos, acompanhados de uma criança de aproximadamente três anos e cabelos pretos. — Mas o que... vocês...

Mesmo sendo naturalmente impassível, Sasuke também estava de boca aberta, alternando o olhar entre Sai, Ino e a criança nos braços da loira.

Percebendo o que eles pensavam, Ino tratou logo de desfazer a confusão, apresentando o menino:

— Este é Asuma, filho da Kurenai-sensei. Estou cuidando dele hoje, já que ela saiu em missão com Shikamaru e Chouji. — Ela entregou a criança para Sai, que a segurou por baixo dos braços com uma expressão assustada, e abraçou Naruto. — Estava com saudades, Naruto-kun!

Sasuke olhava para Sai com uma expressão divertida, vendo-o carregar o garoto como quem segura um saco de tarjas explosivas.

— Como vai, Sai?

— Vou bem, Sasuke-kun. Que bom que voltaram. — Ele tentou sorrir, mas sua cara de assustado tornava a expressão cômica, fazendo Sasuke rir daquilo.

Quando ouviu o som, Ino virou-se para Sasuke e o viu com um sorriso no rosto, o que a fez quase babar.

— Não posso acreditar! Sasuke-kun está sorrindo... — Olhou para Naruto. — O que fez com ele? Um transplante de cérebro?

Naruto riu ao ouvir a pergunta, mas respondeu calmamente:

— Apenas colocamos para fora um Sasuke que sempre existiu. Ele ainda é rabugento, mas pelo menos agora tem senso de humor.

— Você realmente faz milagres, Naruto-kun! — Sai comentou, vendo o sorriso sincero de Sasuke. Colocou a criança no chão e se aproximou de Naruto, colocando a mão em seu ombro. — Que bom que não aconteceu nada a vocês. Estávamos preocupados!

— Não precisavam se preocupar... Estávamos perfeitamente bem, apenas resolvendo alguns assuntos. — Naruto ficou emburrado de repente. — E ainda precisamos resolver algumas coisas, nee, Sasuke?

— Já disse que a culpa não é minha, usuratonkachi*! Eu já não tinha onde ficar antes! — Sasuke encarou Naruto e também ficou emburrado. — Era sua obrigação pensar nisso...

— Do que estão falando? — Ino os interrompeu antes que começassem a brigar de verdade.

— De encontrar um lugar para ficar. — Naruto respondeu.

— Que ironia do destino... Os dois shinobis mais fortes de Konoha, sem teto! — Sai não resistiu comentar, mas não disse mais nada ao ver os olhares que recebeu.

— Sai, você sabe que isso não é verdade! — Virou-se para Naruto e acrescentou com um sorriso. — Na verdade você tem um clã agora!

— Nani? — O loiro ficou espantado. — Do que está falando, Ino?

— Do clã Uzumaki. — Com um sorriso mínimo, Sai respondeu, como se fosse óbvio.

— Isso deu para notar... O que ele quer saber é que história de clã é essa. Até eu quero saber! — Sasuke explicou pacientemente, mas se virou para Ino em busca de respostas.

— Anou... tudo começou com a viagem de vocês. — Ino começou a contar. — Seus nomes se tornaram conhecidos por toda a parte e pessoas que sabiam que suas famílias haviam fugido de Uzuchio antes da destruição da vila começaram a vir para Konoha em busca de um lugar ao qual pudessem pertencer. Tsunade-sama reuniu o conselho e foi decidido que um local específico seria cedido para que pudessem construir suas casas e se estabelecer. Esse lugar, bem... — ela olhou para Sasuke como se pedisse desculpas — é uma parte do antigo distrito Uchiha.

Enquanto ouviam a explicação de Ino, as sobrancelhas de Sasuke foram levantando, enquanto a boca de Naruto ia se abrindo. Entreolharam-se.

— O lugar não é problema, era mesmo grande demais apenas para mim. — Sasuke comentou. — Fico até admirado que tenham pensado em preservar uma parte... Mas isso não resolve muito, já que não podemos simplesmente bater na casa de alguém que nem conhecemos e pedir para passar a noite. Eu pelo menos não posso.

— Sasuke...

— Isso também não é problema. Podemos levá-los até lá. — Ino sorriu enigmática. — Mas só depois do almoço! Temos uma surpresa...

— Nani 'ttebayo? — O loiro perguntou intrigado.

— Se eu contasse não seria surpresa, não é mesmo, Sai? — Ela se virou, mas o moreno não estava mais ao seu lado. — Sai?

— Ali. — O Uchiha apontou para o outro lado da praça, onde Sai corria atrás do pequeno Asuma, sem conseguir alcançá-lo, já que o garoto se desviava entre as pernas de alguns transeuntes. Enquanto olhavam, viram o rapaz tirar um rolo de pergaminho e um pincel do bolso, desenhar alguma coisa rapidamente e fazer um selo. Uma cobra se desprendeu do papel e enlaçou um dos pés da criança, levantando-a do chão. O garoto, pendurado pelo pé ria, enquanto Sai o alcançou calmamente e o pegou no colo desajeitadamente. — Ele parece estar se divertindo.

— É por isso que gosto de tê-lo por perto quando fico de babá. — A garota observou. — Ele torna tudo tão fácil!

— E vocês se acertaram? — Naruto ficou curioso. — Depois da nossa conversa...

— Ah, sim. Ainda não é nada sério, já que ele é bem devagar para essas coisas. Nem imagina o quanto demorou para eu conseguir que me beijasse... Mas estou confiante que as coisas agora vão melhorar.

— E posso saber por quê? — Sasuke perguntou.

— Ora... vocês voltaram! Ele terá mais tempo para mim, estará menos preocupado, e também... — Ela deu um sorrisinho malicioso. — O ciúme faz milagres!

— Ino... — O loiro a repreendeu com o cenho franzido.

— Não se preocupe, Naruto-kun. Pode acreditar que serei o menor dos seus problemas...

— O que quer dizer? — Ele a olhou confuso.

— Olhe em volta!

Os rapazes fizeram como ela disse enquanto Sai se juntava a eles. Viram várias garotas desconhecidas, kunoichi, civis, e de várias idades olhando para eles e cochichando. Naruto abriu um sorrisinho cínico.

— Parece que o fã-clube de Uchiha Sasuke voltou à ativa!

— Tem certeza disso, dobe? — Sasuke devolveu o sorriso cínico. — Preste mais atenção. Não é só para mim que estão olhando.

— Nani?

— Sasuke-kun tem razão. — Ino olhou Naruto maliciosamente da cabeça aos pés. — Você também ficou muito...

— Ino! — Naruto e Sai a interromperam ao mesmo tempo, o loiro vermelho como um pimentão e Sai emburrado. Sasuke só ria da situação, afinal já estava acostumado com o assédio. Só se admirava de Naruto não ter percebido, já que passavam sempre por situações parecidas em vários lugares que visitavam. Talvez não tenha notado por ficarem pouco tempo nos lugares, muitas vezes só o necessário para resolver alguma confusão ou derrotar shinobis errantes que gostavam de causar problemas.

Ino riu e decidiu se despedir, já que precisava fazer alguns preparativos.

— Foi muito bom ver vocês! — Ela mais uma vez mediu os rapazes de cima a baixo. — Muito bom mesmo! Então, nos encontraremos na entrada do clã em duas horas. Ja ne!

Sai acenou, mas não disse nada. O último comentário de Ino parecia tê-lo aborrecido ainda mais.

Naruto e Sasuke não responderam, o loiro devido ao constrangimento, o moreno por achar desnecessário. Apesar disso, resolveu provocar um pouco o amigo:

— Veja o lado bom, Naruto... a Hinata pode ter a mesma reação quando te encontrar.

— Acho pouco provável. — Deu um sorrisinho malicioso e devolveu a provocação: — Será que a Sakura-chan também pensa assim?

Sasuke achou imprópria a pergunta, mas respondeu com convicção, franzindo o cenho:

— Sem dúvida!

O loiro o olhou espantado. Mesmo que Sakura achasse, como Sasuke tinha tanta certeza disso? Tudo bem que ela ficava flertando com ele na frente do moreno, mas era só para tentar causar ciúmes... não era? Preferiu deixar esse assunto de lado e seguir logo para o Ichiraku.

— Ikisho! Preciso de um rámen com urgência!

Sem dizer nada, Sasuke o acompanhou. Ainda estava irritado com a pergunta de Naruto sobre Sakura. Tinha certeza que ela demostrava mais do que simples amizade pelo loiro ultimamente. Sabia que estava sendo irracional, afinal não tinha nada com a garota, mas o fato de que ela mostrava preferência por Naruto sempre que tinha a chance, estava deixando-o com vontade de socar alguma coisa. O loiro talvez.

Mesmo decidido a não pensar nisso, Naruto não conseguiu evitar. Será que Sakura realmente estava interessada nele? Impossível! Depois de tanto tempo e ainda mais com a volta de Sasuke era bem pouco provável que isso acontecesse. Mas mesmo não querendo, aquilo estava mexendo com ele. Os três ficaram muito tempo juntos e sua admiração pela garota aumentou. Ainda pensava em Hinata, no pouco tempo que passaram juntos, mas parecia algo tão distante agora... e se ela tivesse seguido seu conselho e realmente houvesse encontrado outra pessoa? Seu coração se apertou com a possibilidade, mas sabia que ela não podia ser descartada.

Entre pensamentos confusos, chegaram ao local onde antes era o Ichiraku e Naruto entrou em choque.

— Nan da kore?* — Sussurrou com os olhos arregalados. À sua frente uma pequena loja de artigos para presente. — Masaka!

— Dobe... — Sasuke revirou os olhos para a reação exagerada do loiro. — Pode ter apenas mudado de lugar...

Naruto não respondeu, ainda olhando fixamente para a loja, como se esta houvesse lhe feito uma ofensa pessoal.

— Ahn... Ohayo! Posso ajudá-los? — A dona da loja saiu e perguntou. Estava assustada com a expressão do shinobi à sua frente.

— Ohayo! — Sasuke respondeu educadamente. — Sabe dizer se o Ichiraku Rámen ainda existe?

Como se a pergunta fosse uma heresia, Naruto encarou Sasuke irritado, conseguindo apenas mais uma revirada de olhos.

— Ah, sim! O dono teve que mudar para um lugar maior... — Finalmente Naruto parou de encarar a insultuosa loja e voltou seus olhos para a mulher que falava. — O lugar começou a fazer muito sucesso de uns anos para cá. Parece que foi por causa daquele rapaz, Uzumaki Naruto, o filho do Yondaime, sabem? Durante suas viagens por aí ele sempre falava do lugar para quem encontrasse, dizendo que era o melhor rámen que existia, e muitas pessoas começaram a visitar Konoha apenas para o provarem. O lugar ficou pequeno para receber tantos clientes, então Teuchi me vendeu o espaço e comprou outro...

Interrompeu o que falava ao ver a expressão do loiro à sua frente mudar. Se há um minuto estava carrancudo, agora apresentava um sorriso que tirou a voz da mulher. Sasuke riu e bateu nas costas do amigo, dizendo:

— Viu só, dobe? Pelo menos essa sua fixação por rámen mudou a vida de alguém...

— E onde é agora, oba-chan*? — Naruto dirigiu seu sorriso mais feliz para a mulher, que ficou sem voz por um momento, mas se recompôs e respondeu numa voz falha:

— Duas ruas à frente, virando à direita...

— Arigatou. Vamos Naruto...

Ao ouvir aquele nome, a senhora que já se encontrava hipnotizada pela beleza dos rapazes à sua frente, quase caiu sentada.

— V-vocês s-são... Uzumaki Naruto e... e Uchiha Sasuke?

— Hai! — Naruto já ia se afastando, mas voltou-se mais uma vez para a mulher. A reação dela com a confirmação o fez lembrar-se de Hinata: caiu desacordada. — Mas o que...?

O loiro precipitou-se para a mulher e a pegou no colo, entrando na pequena loja. Sentou-a numa cadeira que Sasuke puxou e começou a abaná-la. O moreno dava pequenos tapas no rosto dela, tentando reanimá-la.

— Oba-chan? Oba-chan? — O loiro virou-se para o Uchiha preocupado. — Matamos a mulher!

— Ela está bem, baka, não se preocupe! Só não fique muito perto quando ela acordar.

— Doushite?

— Você já vai saber! — Sasuke respondeu quando viu que ela dava sinais de que acordaria.

— AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Naruto deu um pulo com o grito, ou pelo menos tentou: a mulher o agarrou pelo pescoço e começou a dizer o quanto era sua fã, que ele era lindo, perfeito, e vários outros elogios. O rapaz só conseguiu arregalar os olhos e mirar o Uchiha, que apenas ria daquela cena.

— Eu avisei!

Com muito jeito e apenas depois de darem autógrafos, os dois conseguiram se livrar da mulher e se dirigirem ao Ichiraku, Naruto ainda com uma expressão de choque pelo que havia acontecido e Sasuke com um sorriso divertido pela cara do amigo.

Logo acharam o lugar. Era agora um restaurante que ocupava dois andares de um pequeno prédio e um enorme letreiro com o nome na frente.

— Uau! — Foi só o que Naruto conseguiu dizer antes de entrar.

* * *

Uma kunoichi empolgada vinha pela rua em direção ao Ichiraku.

Tinha certeza de que o encontraria lá, já que Ino dissera que provavelmente fossem comer antes de ir conhecer o clã Uzumaki. Seu coração estava apertado de saudade, não via a hora de reencontrar Naruto e descobrir se as coisas ainda seriam as mesmas entre eles.

Hinata parou do lado de fora da porta dupla e respirou fundo antes de entrar. Abriu um sorriso quando ouviu a voz do loiro, e já ia entrando quando uma frase a fez congelar no mesmo lugar.

— Finalmente eu voltei para o primeiro amor da minha vida! — Havia felicidade na voz de Naruto, e Hinata decidiu dar uma olhada no que acontecia antes de entrar. Ainda ouvindo as risadas do lado de dentro, sussurrou:

— Byakugan!

O que viu fez um arrepio gelado descer por suas costas.

Naruto estava com um dos braços sobre os ombros de Sakura e os dois riam, felizes, de frente para Ayame e Teuchi. Sasuke estava um pouco atrás, olhando suas costas com uma expressão carrancuda.

— Não... — Sussurrou Hinata. Seus olhos se arregalaram em choque. Ela desativou seu Doujutsu ao mesmo tempo em que se afastava e os olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. — Preciso fazer alguma coisa... Kiba!

Ela saiu correndo em direção à casa do Inuzuka, querendo encontrar o moreno o mais rápido possível.

.

.

.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**(SPOILER!) Espero que todo mundo se lembre que essa fic foi escrita há algum tempo e que até então não havia nada no mangá sobre qual seria a invocação da Sakura e nem qualquer indicação de que haveria uma... Muito menos que a Tsunade havia ensinado isso a ela. Ainda acho ridícula essa parte do mangá, e não é por causa da minha fic! Mas enfim...**_

* Nan da kore? = o que é isso?

* Oba-chan = tia (informal e não muito respeitosa)

* Usuratonkachi = idiota; inútil

* Yoshi = expressão de concordância, como 'tudo bem, então' ou 'lá vou eu'


	18. Chapter 18

.

.

.

* * *

**XVIII – No Clã Uzumaki**

* * *

— Hinata, você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? — Kiba perguntou preocupado. Não foi o pedido que ela fizera que o deixava apreensivo, pelo menos não mais que a expressão em seu rosto. Estava bem evidente que ela havia chorado, porém, mais do que isso, para Kiba que a conhecia muito bem, parecia que algo estava despedaçado dentro dela.

— Ha-hai! — Ela soluçou. — É melhor do que o Naruto-kun pensar que o esperei esse tempo todo e ficar com dó de mim... Ou achar que tem alguma obrigação comigo. É só durante algumas semanas. Onegai, Kiba-kun?

Aquela história não estava agradando Kiba, mas não conseguia dizer não à amiga, principalmente quando ela pedia daquele jeito tão suplicante.

Já há algum tempo, o rapaz sabia do que acontecera entre Naruto e Hinata três anos antes. Havia conseguido arrancar dela depois de perceber como ela ficava estranha, mais do que o normal, quando o assunto era Uzumaki Naruto e a missão. Ficou feliz por ela e o loiro, e não conseguia acreditar que ele a havia esquecido, mas Hinata mostrava tanta convicção de que ele estava com Sakura... Só queria saber como ela chegou a essa conclusão. Resolveu perguntar, afinal de contas, era mais fácil do que ficar só imaginando.

— Hinata, como você tem tanta certeza de que eles estão juntos? Você pode ter confundido as coisas, sabe? Mesmo por que, ainda tem o Sasuke...

— Eu os vi, Kiba-kun... — Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas novamente ao pensar na cena. — Ele estava abraçado com ela e disse que finalmente havia voltado para seu... — ela soluçou novamente — primeiro amor.

— Wakarimashita*... Parece que é isso mesmo. — O rapaz ficou um pouco pensativo. — Demo...

— Nani?

— Essa atitude não se parece em nada com o Naruto que conhecemos, afinal, ele disse que te amava!

— Eu sei, mas também me disse para não esperá-lo. Parecia saber que isso podia acontecer...

Kiba suspirou. Não queria enganar Naruto, mas Hinata estava precisando de sua ajuda, e se fosse necessário mentiria até para a Hokage por ela. Não estava apaixonado, sabia disso, mas ele tinha uma queda pela garota, que era tão linda, e não conseguiria se negar a fazer suas vontades.

— Tudo bem, Hinata... eu vou fazer isso, mas fique sabendo que eu acho errado mentir para o Naruto desse jeito!

— Arigatou, Kiba-kun. Agora vamos, já está quase na hora de os encontrarmos no clã Uzumaki.

— Hai.

Seguiram em silêncio pela vila, Kiba imerso em suas questões pessoais que se impunham devido ao seu senso de certo e errado, e Hinata na mágoa e tristeza que sentia. A garota imaginava que teria realmente que se contentar apenas com as lembranças de seus momentos juntos. Pelo menos teve aquilo.

Chegaram aos portões do antigo distrito Uchiha, que agora era parte Uzumaki e viram quase todos os amigos reunidos. Hinata olhava em torno ansiosamente, mas Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura ainda não estavam lá, o que a fez soltar um suspiro aliviado, porém sabia que eles não iriam demorar. Pela primeira vez perguntou-se se era certo o que estava fazendo, mas não teve tempo de pensar muito, pois na mesma hora Ino a viu e acenou, chamando a atenção dos outros.

— Hinata! Que bom que chegou! — Ino correu em direção à garota, segurou sua mão e a puxou, até onde estava Karin. — Você não poderia perder a surpresa, já que nós três somos as maiores responsáveis por isso! — Tenzou, que também estava por ali, a olhou de um jeito assustador, o que fez a garota engolir em seco e acrescentar rapidamente: — É claro que não poderíamos ter feito nada sem o Tenzou-senpai!

Hinata deu uma risadinha triste para a cena, o que não passou despercebido para Ino ou Karin.

— O que há, Hinata? — Karin a olhou desconfiada.

— Você está estranha, garota! Pensei que te encontraria mais animada para reencontrar o ...

— Ino! Karin! — Hinata interrompeu a frase de Ino e puxou Kiba, que se aproximava devagar e relutantemente, pelo pulso, quase o derrubando. _"Essa é minha chance de espalhar a história rápido"_. — Quero que sejam as primeiras a saber: Kiba-kun e eu estamos namorando...

Se a intenção era que apenas as duas ouvissem essa notícia, Hinata teve um fracasso retumbante; sua voz saiu tão aguda e alta por conta do nervosismo, que todos à sua volta ouviram, e um silêncio tumular se instalou em volta deles. Até mesmo um grilo pôde ser ouvido ao longe.

—Hi-hinata-sama? — Neji balbuciou e tinha os olhos arregalados em choque.

— Que história é essa, nee-san? — Hanabi perguntou com as mãos na cintura.

Hinata se virou devagar e olhou em volta. Kiba, apesar de sua natural extroversão, estava muito corado. Os outros a olhavam como se ela houvesse criado chifres e asas. Chouji tinha a mão parada no ar, a meio caminho de levar uma batatinha à boca, e esta aberta. Os olhos de Lee pareciam ainda mais redondos e arregalados, e suas sobrancelhas estavam tão levantadas que se escondiam sob a franja. Até mesmo Shikamaru a olhava como se analisasse um interessante problema de Shougi.

— Mas ela não amava o Naruto? — A voz calma de Sai soou naquele silêncio como se ele houvesse gritado aquela verdade aos quatro ventos.

— Sai! — Ino acordou de seu estupor e lhe deu um tapa na nuca.

A Hyuuga, que já estava vermelha com todas as atenções concentradas nela, ficou um verdadeiro pimentão com o comentário de Sai, porém ninguém mais disse nada, pois nessa hora a voz animada de Naruto chegou aos ouvidos dos presentes:

— Yo, minna! — Todos seus amigos se viraram para ele de uma vez, ainda com as expressões de choque no rosto. Todos menos Hinata, que abaixou a cabeça com vontade de sumir. — O que aconteceu? Por que essas caras?

Sasuke e Sakura vinham um de cada lado dele, e também olhavam curiosos para as expressões de seus amigos, mas com a pergunta de Naruto, parecia que um Genjutsu havia se desfeito.

— Naruto-kun! — Ino foi a primeira a acordar e se aproximou animadamente deles. — Sakura, Sasuke-kun! Que bom vê-los de novo...

— Okaeri nasai! — Chouji se aproximou e entregou seu pacote de batatinhas na mão do loiro. — Tome, pegue uma batatinha!

— Yo! Okaeri, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san! — Lee também se aproximou animado e fez sinal de positivo com a mão.

De repente, todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, dando as boas-vindas, dizendo como era bom vê-los de novo e fazendo várias perguntas, mas não esperando pela resposta.

— Ossu*! — O Copy Ninja apareceu do nada, fazendo todos se calarem. — Estão todos tão animados... Animados demais! — Olhou em volta desconfiado.

— Kakashi-sensei! — Naruto saiu do meio do tumulto que seus amigos faziam e se aproximou do outro. — Há quanto tempo, datteb... — Interrompeu-se ao ver que três pessoas não haviam se aproximado deles. Uma estava de cabeça baixa, outro parado ao lado desta, parecendo constrangido, e a terceira, de cabelos vermelhos ainda parecia em choque. — Hinata... — Foi quase um sussurro, mas pôde ser ouvido por todos. Alguns soltaram gemidos baixos, que não puderam ser ouvidos por Naruto.

A garota levantou a cabeça lentamente e o encarou.

"_Você pode fazer isso, não seja covarde!"_ — Hinata se incentivou mentalmente.

— O-okaeri nasai, Naruto-kun... — Ela abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas sua voz parecia ter sumido. Tentou de novo e nada, então desistiu.

— Yo, Naruto! — Disse Kiba sem-graça, mas não obteve resposta. O loiro parecia hipnotizado olhando Hinata e nem prestou atenção em Karin, que olhava fixamente para um ponto qualquer.

— O que está acontecendo? — Sasuke também ficou desconfiado. Naruto podia não ter ouvido os gemidos inconformados que seus amigos soltaram, ao contrário do moreno que estava bem no meio deles. — Posso não conhecer ninguém aqui tão bem, mas mesmo eu consigo ver que estão agindo de maneira muito estranha...

— Não entendo bem o que está acontecendo, mas ficaram assim depois de Hinata e Kiba darem a notícia de que estão namorando... — Sai foi o único a se manifestar para responder à pergunta de Sasuke.

— NANI? — Sasuke olhou assustado para Sai, mas rapidamente desviou os olhos para Naruto, que no lugar de hipnotizado, agora parecia em choque, encarando Hinata. Afastou-se dos outros e chegou até o loiro, pousou a mão em seu ombro e o virou, para que se encaminhasse novamente para perto dos amigos. Sentia que precisava ajudar o amigo de alguma forma agora. Respirou fundo e encarou Ino com um meio sorriso. — E então? Você disse que tinha uma surpresa para o dobe, da yo ne?

— Ha-hai! — A loira saiu de seu estado de estupor, pois viu que Sasuke estava fazendo um esforço considerável para ser sociável e ajudar Naruto naquela situação imprevista. Ele devia saber mais do que qualquer outro sobre os sentimentos do amigo. — Ikisho, minna! — Ela saiu empurrando cada um dos outros, para que deixassem aquele estado de contemplação da desgraça alheia. — Vamos até a surpresa!

Sasuke puxou Naruto pelo braço e o afastou um pouco dos outros, para que só o loiro pudesse ouvir suas palavras:

— Maa, dobe! Tente pelo menos disfarçar um pouco...

— Eu vou matar aquele cachorro, teme! — Naruto falou por entre os dentes.

— Não vai, não! Controle-se. — O Uchiha respondeu. — Você mesmo disse para ela não te esperar, esqueceu? Além do mais, você fez questão de não dar notícias durante um tempo... Ela pode ter pensado qualquer coisa! Lembre-se da própria Tsunade-sama...

Naruto o olhou irritado, mas por fim suspirou derrotado.

— Você está certo, teme. Kuso! Por que fui dizer aquilo para ela?

— Un. — O moreno o olhou seriamente. — Agora é tarde para se arrepender. Vai ter que aceitar a situação e não causar problemas para a Hinata.

Olhando-o com um sorriso triste, Naruto perguntou:

— Desde quando entende tanto dessas coisas, teme?

— Não entendo. Mas vamos deixar para falar sobre isso depois. Estamos sendo observados...

— Nani? — Naruto olhou em volta pela primeira vez e viu que passavam por casas, algumas grandes, outras pequenas, e em várias janelas e pelas calçadas, pessoas de todas as idades, a maioria de cabelos vermelhos como Karin, os observavam. — Demo... tantos assim?

— É a invasão dos aka-atama*! — O moreno comentou com um sorriso divertido. — E você pensou que era o último...

Uma garotinha de uns seis anos, cabelos lisos e vermelhos escuros, veio correndo em direção ao grupo e parou na frente de Naruto e Sasuke, olhando curiosamente para eles.

— Konnichiwa*! — Ela fez uma reverência. — Sou Uzumaki Akemi! — Ela os olhou curiosamente. — Quem são vocês? São tão bonitos...

Os outros que haviam parado para acompanhar o diálogo riram ao ver os rapazes corarem.

— Er... Uzumaki Naruto!

— Uchiha Sasuke.

A garotinha arregalou os olhos e virou de costas, pulando e gritando a plenos pulmões:

— Oka-san! São eles, eles voltaram! Os novos Sannins! — Seus gritos chamaram a atenção de várias pessoas, que começaram a se aproximar, mas a garotinha não se intimidou. Virou-se novamente para eles. — Onde ela está? Haruno Sakura... Sou sua maior fã! — E olhou em volta esperando alguém se manifestar.

Uma mulher de aproximadamente trinta anos e longos cabelos vermelhos se aproximou correndo e colocou as mãos nos ombros da menina, como se para contê-la.

— Akemi-chan, shimasen*! — Virou-se para os dois e fez uma reverência. — Gomenasai! Meu nome é Aki. — Levantou-se e olhou-os quase tão curiosa quanto a filha. — Tenho mesmo a honra de conhecer Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke?

Naruto parecia em transe olhando para a moça, então Sasuke acabou tomando a palavra:

— Hai. — Estava um pouco cismado por ser tratado com tanto respeito, mas decidiu ser cordial. — Sou Uchiha Sasuke e este é...

— Naruto-sama! — Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela segurou ambas as mãos do loiro. — Arigatou!

O rapaz não deu qualquer sinal de que fosse responder, então Sasuke deu uma cotovelada no amigo e pareceu despertá-lo, mas o que saiu de seus lábios foi algo inesperado:

— Vo-você se parece tanto com minha okaasan*...

Os olhos de Naruto estavam marejados e Aki corou com a maneira que era encarada. Ele parecia estar vendo um fantasma, mas um fantasma que o deixava muito feliz.

— Ah, é... arigatou? — Disse meio incerta.

— Naruto... — Sasuke o chamou como se o advertisse de alguma coisa e fez um sinal com a cabeça para os amigos. — Vamos logo.

— Anh? Ah, hai! Foi um prazer conhecê-la Aki nii-chan... — A olhou mais uma vez, analisando-a. — Espero que possamos ser amigos.

— É claro, Naruto-sama! — Ela respondeu espantada com aquele pedido.

— E mais uma coisa, Aki nee-chan...

— Hai?

— Não precisa me chamar assim. Não gosto muito de ser chamado de Naruto-sama. Acho que não combina comigo. — Ele abriu um enorme sorriso para a moça, que corou mais uma vez, mas retribuiu.

— Naruto-sama... — Akemi pediu, com voz chorosa. — Eu quero conhecer Sakura-san...

— Ah, claro, Akemi-chan! — Ele olhou para a iryo-nin que estava parada ao lado de Ino. — Esta é Haruno Sakura.

A garotinha se aproximou com a boca aberta e os olhos brilhando. Sakura se agachou, mas como não estava acostumada com esse tipo de admiração, mantinha uma expressão estranha.

Akemi parou em frente à kunoichi e estendeu a mão lentamente, tocando os cabelos da outra.

— Seus cabelos são tão bonitos...

— Arigatou, Akemi-chan. — Sakura sorriu e completou: — Seus cabelos também são lindos...

— AHHHHHHHH! — Akemi se jogou sobre Sakura, agarrando-a pelo pescoço e derrubando-a de costas. Quando a garota já estava no chão, sentou-se sobre sua barriga e, pulando, começou a despejar perguntas: — Você acha mesmo meu cabelo bonito? Que bom! Você é tão linda! É muito difícil ser uma iryo-nin? O que eu preciso fazer para ser uma? Você já curou muitas pessoas? Você já curou alguém importante? Um Kage? Quando eu crescer quero ser tão forte quanto você!

— Vo-você quase é, A-akemi-chan... — Respondeu Sakura, com os olhos esbugalhados e sem ar.

— Também sente uma certa satisfação com essa cena, Naruto? — Perguntou Sasuke em voz baixa e um sorriso maligno, com um braço apoiado no ombro do loiro.

— Agora eu entendo, Sasuke... — Respondeu Naruto com os braços cruzados, também com um sorriso maligno. — A vingança pode ser doce...

As risadas de Ino ecoavam, enquanto via sua amiga praticamente tão vermelha quanto os cabelos de Akemi pela falta de ar.

— Akemi-chan, onegai, não me mate de vergonha! — Aki se aproximou rápido e tirou a menina de cima da kunoichi. — Sakura-san, gomenasai!

— Da-daijoubu! — Sakura sentou-se meio sem fôlego.

— Tive uma ideia! — Naruto falou animado. — Quer nos acompanhar, Akemi-chan?

— Nani? — A voz falha de Sakura denunciou seu medo. Ela empalideceu e olhou para a garotinha que a encarava com um sorriso brilhante, muito parecido com o do loiro. — Yare, yare... — Acabou concordando com a voz tão animada como a de Shikamaru quando saia para uma missão.

— Que orgulho... — Disse Shikamaru com um sorriso irônico, arrancando uma risada de Temari. — Estou fazendo escola.

— Ikisho! Já enrolamos muito por aqui! — Ino, ainda com um grande sorriso no rosto, ajudou Sakura a se levantar. — Akemi-chan, pode segurar na mão de Sakura...

— Você me paga, Ino-porca! — Sakura rosnou olhando para a loira.

— Não reclame, ela é sua maior fã, testa-de-marquise... — Respondeu, sem se abalar e aproximando-se de Sai.

As várias pessoas que os cercavam não se afastaram e pareciam esperar alguma coisa de Naruto, já que o encaravam com expectativa.

— O que eu faço, teme? — Perguntou o loiro baixo, pelo canto dos lábios.

— Como quer que eu saiba, dobe? — Sasuke respondeu da mesma forma.

— Shirimasen! Você já teve um clã...

— Eu era criança, baka! Devia perguntar para a Hinata...

— Ehhh? — Naruto dirigiu seu olhar para a Hyuuga, que observava a cena interessada, mas em seus olhos havia um apelo tão evidente que ela não conseguiu se manter impassível. Aproximou-se e perguntou em tom baixo:

— Qual o problema, Naruto-kun?

O rapaz arrepiou-se com aquela voz que sentiu tanta falta, mas procurou se manter focado.

— O que eu digo, Hinata-chan? — Sua voz baixa soou agoniada.

— Deixa comigo. — A morena virou-se para os Uzumaki que ainda olhavam para o loiro aguardando alguma coisa e disse em voz alta: — Sei que todos esperam conhecer melhor Uzumaki Naruto, mas ele acabou de chegar de uma longa jornada e precisa descansar. Tenho certeza que entendem isso, e também que terão muito tempo de agora em diante. Onegai, se precisarem de alguma coisa referente ao clã, procurem por Karin-san, como sempre fizeram.

Muitas das pessoas que os olhavam pareceram ficar desapontadas com essas palavras, mas conformadas. Depois de vários "okaeri nasai" se afastaram, restando apenas o grupo de amigos de Naruto.

— Arigatou, Hinata-chan. — Naruto a olhou com um sorriso aliviado. — Mais uma vez você me salvou!

— Ah... er... douitashimashite, Naruto-kun! — Hinata ficou rubra com essas palavras, mas retribuiu o sorriso, se afastando logo em seguida e ficando ao lado de Kiba.

O distanciamento não agradou Naruto, muito menos ela ter ficado ao lado de Kiba, mas foi obrigado a aceitar. Seguiu junto aos outros, de cabeça baixa, e nem percebeu quando pararam em frente a uma casa enorme, branca e laranja, visivelmente a maior do clã, só levantando os olhos quando sentiu um cutucão de Sasuke.

— Que lugar é esse?

— É sua surpresa, Naruto-kun! — Ino respondeu com um sorriso. — _Design by Tenzou_, pintura e decoração planejadas por Karin, Hinata e por mim... Mas é claro que todos ajudaram! Considere como um presente de agradecimento e boas-vindas.

Naruto ficou sem palavras olhando a casa. Não conseguia creditar que seus amigos haviam mesmo feito aquilo por ele. Era uma casa de dois andares, que misturava arquitetura tradicional e moderna, com uma ampla varanda na frente, onde havia quatro portas de correr, cercada de um grande jardim e um pátio ainda maior. Uma escada de cinco degraus levava à porta de entrada. No andar superior, mais quatro portas-janela, cercadas por pequenas sacadas individuais.

Mas um nome havia chamado sua atenção.

— Tenzou?

— Hai! — Tenzou, que estava discretamente parado atrás de todos, levantou a mão para chamar a atenção de Naruto. — Não sou mais ANBU, então agora posso usar meu verdadeiro nome...

— Arg... vai ser difícil acostumar com isso, Yamato-taishou... quero dizer... Tenzou-taishou! — Naruto riu e coçou a cabeça. — De qualquer maneira, arigatou! Minna, arigatou!

— Agradeça só depois de conhecer tudo! — Ino foi à frente e puxou Naruto para entrar, mas antes virou-se para trás e chamou: — Hinata, Karin, venham também! A maior parte da decoração é responsabilidade nossa, então venham! Tenho certeza que querem saber a reação do Naruto-kun, tanto quanto eu!

Dessa vez, Hinata não hesitou em se aproximar de Naruto. Pegou na mão de Karin e praticamente a arrastou para dentro da casa enquanto Ino fazia o mesmo com o loiro. A ruiva ainda estava agindo estranhamente, e fez uma careta ao ser forçada a entrar.

A sala de entrada era bem grande, e tinha uma mesa baixa e quadrada no centro, porém, no lugar das tradicionais almofadas ao redor, três sofás laranja com as almofadas em preto e vermelho ocupavam o espaço. Cortinas com padrão em preto, vermelho e laranja enfeitavam as janelas. O piso era de madeira clara, e mesmo com as cores fortes da decoração, a sala era clara e aconchegante. Uma estante simples e baixa ficava encostada na parte da frente de uma escada que se dividia em duas, dando acesso ao andar superior pelos dois lados da sala. Sobre ela havia muitos porta-retratos.

Curioso, o loiro se aproximou e começou a examiná-los. Todos os seus amigos estavam representados ali, inclusive Gaara e Bee, e um sorriso satisfeito apareceu em seu rosto. Pegou um dos porta-retratos, onde estavam juntas Hinata e Karin e seu coração se apertou. Mas as lágrimas vieram sem nada que pudesse impedi-las, quando viu uma foto de seu pai e sua mãe, abraçados e sorrindo. Minato usava a capa de Hokage e Kushina um yukata azul com detalhes em vermelho. A foto era visivelmente antiga e estava um pouco desbotada, mas não tirava sua importância. Virou-se para os amigos que o observavam com sorrisos no rosto e perguntou, para ninguém em particular:

— Onde vocês...

— Foi difícil, mas alguém devia ter uma foto da nomeação do Yondaime, sou ne? — Shikamaru respondeu por todos. — Foi problemático consegui-la, mas no fim, quando dissemos que era para você, nos deram de bom grado.

— Eu... eu... nem sei o que dizer... — Naruto tentava enxugar as lágrimas enquanto falava, mas elas insistiam em continuar caindo.

Karin se aproximou e o abraçou, também com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Você merece, itoko. — Ela encostou a cabeça do loiro em seu ombro e disse em tom emocionado: — Senti sua falta.

— Eu também, Karin nii-chan. — Naruto ergueu a cabeça, secou o rosto e abriu um sorriso para seus amigos. — É bom estar em casa...

Foi interrompido por alguém que abriu a porta repentinamente e entrava de costas, falando com outra pessoa que vinha atrás:

— Anda logo com isso, já demoramos demais, e sabe como a Karin fica quando nos atrasamos!

O outro apareceu na porta. Os dois carregavam uma caixa grande, aparentemente pesada. Quando viu Naruto o olhando, abriu um pequeno sorriso e cumprimentou:

— Yo, Naruto-san, Sasuke!

— Juugo e Suigetsu! Achei que não os veria tão cedo!

Alguns dos rapazes na sala correram para ajudá-los com a caixa, que foi levada para a cozinha da casa.

— O que é aquilo? — O loiro perguntou.

— Provisões para a festa! — Ino respondeu animada. — Não te contei? Preparamos uma festa para comemorar a volta de vocês!

— Nani? — Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, para depois se entreolharem meio desanimados. Só o que queriam no momento era descansar, afinal o dia fora cheio de surpresas e emoções desgastantes.

— Kakkoii*, kakkoii, kakkoii! Festa, festa, Sakura-san! — Akemi, que até então estava em silêncio segurando a mão de Sakura, olhando muito interessada tudo em volta, comemorou, e cada palavra foi acompanhada de um puxão no braço, que fez a garota quase se ajoelhar.

— Sabe... pensando melhor, essa festa pode ser muito interessante... — Naruto comentou com Sasuke, olhando a cena.

— Soo. Descansar pode ficar para depois!

Foram fuzilados por um olhar de Sakura, mas se limitaram a rir.

— Não se preocupem com nada, a festa será só à noite, vocês podem descansar até lá. — Karin comentou, seguindo para a cozinha. — Os quartos são lá em cima.

Agradecidos, Naruto e Sasuke subiram para descansar até a hora da festa, enquanto Sakura voltou para a própria casa.

Na cozinha, os rapazes retiravam o que havia dentro das caixas trazidas por Juugo e Suigetsu. Quando Kiba abriu uma delas viu uma infinidade de garrafas de sakê.

— Karin, pra que tanto?

— Ora, precisamos comemorar... E Tsunade-sama também virá.

Observando aquela quantidade enorme de sakê, Shikamaru comentou baixo com Temari, fazendo-a sorrir:

— Por que será que tenho a sensação de que isso vai ser problemático?

.

.

.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

* Aka-atama = "aka" significa vermelho e "atama" significa cabeça

* Kakkoii = legal!

* Konnichiwa = boa tarde

* Okaasan = mãe

* Ossu = saudação inforfal, como 'olá', 'oi', ou 'e ai?'

* Shimasen = não faça isso!

* Wakarimashita = entendi


	19. Chapter 19

.

.

.

* * *

**XIX – A Festa – O Pesadelo de Sakura**

* * *

Naruto acordou com alguém cutucando-o, mas não era um toque normal. Era como um cutucão mental. Só não sabia ainda qual deles...

— Ei, gaki!

Agora descobriu. Aquela voz... Acordou, mas não abriu os olhos, não precisava disso.

— Shimatta... O que você quer agora? Nunca mais consegui chegar atrasado em lugar nenhum... Me deixa dormir!

— Anda logo, Naruto! Também queremos participar da festa!

Ele sentou bruscamente, irritado.

— Yoshi. Mas com uma condição... Vá acordar e amolar o Sasuke por pelo menos dez minutos! — Disse olhando para o nada, já que a voz estava dentro de sua cabeça.

— Daijoubu! Isso será um prazer... — Não podia ver sem se concentrar mais, mas pode sentir o sorriso maldoso na voz.

Deu um sorriso de lado, fez o selo para criar um clone, e um rapaz muito bonito se materializou ao lado da cama. Quando os bijuus controlavam os clones que agora criava, eles não ficavam mais com seu rosto, assumindo características próprias. Isso aconteceu ao longo do tempo, ficando cada vez mais diferentes dele, tanto que nem notara muito as alterações. Olhando o rosto do jovem à sua frente, percebeu o quanto lembrava Kiba, com aquelas presas salientes e as pupilas em fenda, apesar de ter o cabelo e os olhos vermelhos.

— Sabe, Kurama, eu queria muito te socar agora...

— Só por que te acordei? Devia ficar agradecido...

— Não é por isso. — Naruto olhava para as características superficiais de Kurama e lembrava-se de Kiba, e que agora ele estava namorando Hinata. Sua Hinata.

— Wakatta. É por causa daquele cara que está namorando sua namorada, não é? Acha que pareço com ele? — Aproximou-se de um espelho de corpo inteiro que havia no quarto e começou a fitar especulativamente sua imagem.

— Essa foi uma das frases mais estranhas que já te ouvi dizer... Mas agora cai fora e vai acordar o Sasuke! Sei que você está louco para perturbá-lo um pouco — O loiro disse, ainda emburrado.

— Sou da... — E um sorriso malicioso apareceu no rosto de Kurama. — Atormentar um Uchiha nunca é demais pra mim! — E saiu, tomando a direção do quarto ao lado, que estava ocupado por Sasuke.

Naruto ficou quieto para escutar o que se passaria. Não demorou muito e começou a ouvir ruídos abafados no cômodo ao lado, como se alguém procurasse alguma coisa, logo seguidos de um sussurro:

— Perfeito!

O loiro abriu um sorriso e começou a contar mentalmente: _"Três, dois, um..."_

— ARGH! Mas o que... KURAMA! — Naruto ouviu passos se aproximando rápido de sua porta e logo depois esta ser escancarada por Kurama, que entrou e se dirigiu para um dos cantos, se acabando de rir. Logo depois Sasuke apareceu na porta. Com os cabelos mais arrepiados que o normal e molhado da cabeça até a cintura. Algumas flores se embrenhavam entre os fios negros. Naruto, ainda sentado na cama se pôs a rir. — Não tem graça, Naruto!

— Kurama! — Naruto fez uma expressão zangada agora. — Você é pior que uma criança! — Sasuke olhou feio para o garoto raposa. — Foi rápido demais, eu disse pra atormentar ele por dez minutos! — O moreno agora dirigiu seu olhar irritado para Naruto, que havia voltado a rir.

— Ah, Kami! Meus pecados são assim tão grandes para ter que aturar esses dois? — Perguntou Sasuke olhando para o teto.

— Não reclame, Uchiha, você sabe que são... — Kurama saiu do canto onde estava e se aproximou do moreno, segurando-o pelo braço e o arrastando de volta ao seu quarto. — Agora vamos! Precisamos nos arrumar para a festa!

Ainda rindo, Naruto se levantou e olhou em volta do quarto mais atentamente. Quando subiu estava tão cansado que nem prestou muita atenção aos detalhes, percebendo apenas que a decoração era basicamente laranja e vermelha. Um futon vermelho, para casal, ocupava o centro do quarto e duas portas, além da que dava para o corredor, saíam dele. Entre as duas, uma pequena mesa baixa, enfeitada com um vaso laranja e vermelho que continha lírios. A porta que abriu dava para um banheiro de tamanho considerável, onde havia um ofurô no centro e um box com chuveiro no canto. Era basicamente branco com detalhes em preto, mas o ofurô era de madeira vermelha. A segunda porta dava para um tipo de armário, em que ele podia até entrar. Muitas roupas e prateleiras para guardar outras quinquilharias.

"_Arigatou, Karin, Ino e... Hinata"_ — Pensou com um perto no coração. Não havia nada muito luxuoso, era até simplista, mas para ele estava perfeito.

Dirigiu-se ao banheiro e usou o chuveiro. Deixou a água cair na cabeça, como se quisesse limpar os próprios pensamentos, mas não estava adiantando. Quanto mais tentava se distrair, mais seus pensamentos voltavam-se para a última noite que passou em Konoha antes de partir... Sua última noite com Hinata. Lembrou-se dos beijos, das carícias e do fogo que a garota demonstrara, e subitamente sua mão voou para o controle de temperatura do chuveiro e o mudou para frio. Seus pensamentos mudaram junto com a temperatura da água, e agora se perguntava se ela demonstrava aquele mesmo fogo com o _namorado_.

— Por quê, Hinata? — Ele sussurrou e deixou algumas lágrimas caírem.

— Ei, Naruto!

— Kuso, nem no banho vocês me dão sossego? — Ele fechou os olhos e deu de cara com Matatabi, que o encarava em sua forma de bijuu. — O que foi agora?

— Gomen ne. Eu só queria falar com você sobre o que está passando agora...

— Sem querer ofender, Matatabi, mas o que um bijuu pode entender disso? — Naruto não queria falar sobre aquilo, mas acabou se conformando. Olhou em volta e ficou mais tranquilo ao ver que nenhum dos outros estavam por perto.

— Talvez mais do que pensa, Naruto. — A gata respondeu calmamente e apoiou a cabeça em uma pata. — Posso não ser humana, mas já estive dentro de uma. Ela também amava. E não desistiu de conquistar seu amor, mesmo sendo uma Jinchuuriki. Se aquela garota Hyuuga te amava tanto quanto parecia, não acho que você deva desistir dela. Um amor assim não morre tão fácil... E mesmo que tenha esfriado, talvez você possa reacendê-lo. Você nunca desistiu de nada, por mais difícil que fosse, por que faria isso com uma coisa tão importante?

Naruto ficou pensativo por alguns minutos e logo depois um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto.

— Arigatou. Nunca pensei que receberia conselhos amorosos de uma bijuu. — Abriu novamente os olhos e o chuveiro agora lhe pareceu muito mais agradável. Seguiria os conselhos da gata e tentaria reconquistar Hinata. — Só não sei muito bem como fazer isso... Acho que preciso de ajuda, mas quem? O Sasuke entende tanto disso quanto eu... Sakura? É, talvez...

Ainda pensando em uma estratégia para se aproximar de Hinata, saiu do banho e se arrumou para a festa. Colocou uma calça preta simples e uma camiseta também preta com detalhes em laranja. Deixou o hataiate sobre a mesa do quarto e deu uma última olhada no espelho.

— Está ótimo... Quem diria que eu me acostumaria tanto a usar preto?

— Não se esqueça de nós! — Uma voz gritou dentro de sua cabeça.

— Ah é, gomen! — Fez mais sete clones. Eles olharam em volta e Son Goku comentou:

— Agora sim! Isso é um lugar apresentável... Onde estão nossas roupas? Também queremos nos arrumar, sabia?

O loiro dirigiu-se à sua mochila de viagem que estava jogada no canto do quarto e pegou um pergaminho pequeno, liberando as roupas que estavam ali.

— Quem diria que vocês se tornariam vaidosos... — Resmungou. — Mas vão se arrumar nos outros quartos, certo?

— Yosh'! Será rápido... eu acho. — Respondeu Isobu, olhando duvidoso para Matatabi.

— Eu já vou descer, depois vocês podem ir, afinal, estamos em casa! — Naruto comentou, já deixando o quarto. Assim que saiu, deu de cara com Sasuke e Kurama, que saiam do quarto do moreno.

— Da próxima vez que me deixar de babá de bijuu eu te mato, Uzumaki Naruto! Ainda mais pegando minhas roupas emprestadas... — O Uchiha reclamou olhando-o emburrado, mas não estava nervoso de verdade. Com o tempo e a convivência havia até mesmo feito amizade com eles, especialmente com Kurama. — Vamos logo.

— Hai, hai.

Desceram as escadas e se depararam com os amigos jogados nos sofás e espalhados pela varanda. Muitos Uzumaki também estavam na casa, com copos de bebida e petiscos na mão.

— Pensei que seriamos só nós... — Sasuke comentou vendo os desconhecidos.

— Isso deve ser trabalho da Akemi-chan.

Terminaram de descer e foram logo abordados por Ino, que colocou um copo na mão de cada um.

— Finalmente acordaram! Agora a festa pode começar de verdade.

— Começar? Para mim parece que já está acontecendo há horas! — Naruto observou.

— Quem é esse e de onde ele saiu? — Ino fitou Kurama que descia logo atrás dos rapazes e seus olhos se arregalaram.

Antes que Naruto pudesse responder, Kurama se adiantou e segurou a mão de Ino, levando-a aos lábios e depositando um beijo.

— Sou Kurama, bela moça. É um prazer conhecê-la!

— Vo-você é um bijuu? — Ino o encarou de olhos arregalados.

— Hai!

— Era só o que me faltava, um bijuu conquistador... — O Uchiha disse, revirando os olhos.

— Comporte-se! — Naruto pediu simplesmente antes de se afastar. Avistara Hinata passando pela varanda aparentemente sozinha e se dirigiu para lá. Precisava falar com ela antes que Kiba aparecesse, mas foi interceptado por Temari.

Sem dizer nada, a loira o puxou para um canto isolado e olhou em torno. Naruto ficou espantado com aquele comportamento. O que a irmã do Kazekage estaria aprontando?

— Temari, o que...?

— Shh! Fale baixo, Naruto! Quero te falar uma coisa... — Ela se aproximou ainda mais e o loiro pode sentir o hálito de sakê. Pelo jeito ela já havia bebido bastante. — Eu fiquei a tarde toda prestando atenção nas coisas, e não acho que seja verdade...

— Do que está falando?

— Você sabe... É tudo mentira! Não sei por que estão fazendo isso, mas...

— Temari! Estava te proc... Naruto? — Shikamaru chegou ao canto para onde Temari havia arrastado o loiro e os olhou desconfiado. — O que estão fazendo aqui?

A garota se jogou no pescoço do namorado e o beijou, para depois se afastar e começar a rir.

— Nada não, meu preguiçoso! — Temari puxou Shikamaru, que ainda olhava desconfiado para Naruto, e disse por cima do ombro enquanto se afastava: — Preste atenção nos detalhes...

— Mas do que essa maluca estava falando? — O loiro ficou observando-a se afastar e balançou a cabeça. — Acho que ela já bebeu demais... Shikamaru precisa ficar de olho nela.

Voltou à varanda decidido a encontrar Hinata, mas ela não estava mais sozinha. Kiba estava parado ao seu lado e pareciam estar tendo uma discussão. Sem parar para pensar, saiu da varanda e se aproximou deles sorrateiramente e meio abaixado através do pátio, determinado a ouvir sobre o que conversavam, porém mais uma vez seus planos não deram certo.

— Naruto-sama! — Akemi veio correndo e parou em frente a ele, que se levantou disfarçadamente e fingiu admirar as estrelas, quando Kiba e Hinata se viraram para ele. — Onde está Sakura-san?

— Yo, Akemi-chan! Eu não a vi, creio que não chegou ainda... — Nesse momento avistou uma cabeleira rosa sumindo por um dos cantos da casa sorrateiramente. — Ou melhor, ela acabou de chegar! Ikisho!

Quando Naruto e Akemi se distanciaram correndo, Hinata se virou para Kiba e comentou com a voz triste:

— Viu como ele ficou feliz em vê-la?

— Hinata... ainda acho que você está vendo coisas onde não existem! Eles mal chegaram perto um do outro a tarde inteira! Por que está sendo tão teimosa?

— Eu não...

— Hinata! — Uma voz irritada e visivelmente alterada a chamou, interrompendo a discussão. — Precisamos conversar!

— Isso não é maneira de resolver as coisas! — Mais alguém se aproximou falando alto e chamando a atenção de várias pessoas em volta.

— Karin? — Hinata olhou espantada para a expressão de raiva da amiga.

— Por que você está fazendo isso com meu itoko?

— Karin, é melhor não se meter nisso... — Suigetsu, que chegou junto com ela, falou, segurando seu braço.

— Urusai! — Exclamou soltando o braço e virando-se novamente para a Hyuuga. — Eu pensei que você fosse minha amiga, mas vejo que me enganei! Durante todo esse tempo acreditei que você ainda amasse o Naruto, e agora aparece aqui namorando com ele! — Apontou para Kiba quando disse isso. — Podia pelo menos ter me dito alguma coisa... — Começou a chorar e abraçou Suigetsu, escondendo o rosto em seu ombro. — Nunca mais fale comigo, Hyuuga!

Sem saber o que dizer, Hinata olhou para o rapaz que amparava Karin. Este fez um sinal para indicar que a ruiva já havia bebido demais e a puxou para o interior da casa. A morena virou-se para Kiba com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Não posso perder minha melhor amiga!

— Maa! É melhor vocês conversarem quando ela estiver sóbria. — Ele a puxou e fez com que encostasse a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. As lágrimas da garota escorriam livremente.

* * *

Enquanto essa cena se desenrolava, Naruto ajudava Akemi a procurar Sakura, que estava nitidamente tentando despistá-los.

— Sakura-chan! — Chamou em voz alta quando chegaram entre algumas árvores que havia nos fundos da propriedade. — Se quer brincar de esconde-esconde, Akemi-chan vai adorar participar! E você sabe que posso encontrá-la fácil, da yo ne?

Sakura se desencostou de uma árvore ficando visível, com um sorriso que não escondia nem um pouco sua irritação com o loiro. Parecia mais uma careta.

— Naruto... — Disse com os dentes cerrados. — E Akemi-chan...

— Sakura-san! — A garotinha gritou e se jogou sobre ela com um salto digno de um shinobi. Se Sakura ainda não estivesse bem próxima à árvore, teria caído de costas, mas o impacto foi o suficiente para que soltasse um audível "uff".

— Será uma ótima kunoichi quando crescer, Akemi-chan! — Naruto comentou com um sorriso debochado.

— Acha mesmo, Naruto-sama?

— Danzen*. Você leva muito jeito. Não é verdade, Sakura-chan? — Perguntou inocentemente para a garota.

— Ha-hai! — Ela ainda recuperava o fôlego e colocou Akemi no chão. — Se-será muito boa mesmo...

— SUGOI! — Gritou a garotinha a abraçando entusiasmada. Sua cabeça bateu na barriga de Sakura, que fez uma careta.

— E uma ótima maneira de treinar é continuar brincando de esconde-esconde! — Naruto comentou com um sorriso maldoso.

— Onegai, Sakura-san, onegai, brinque comigo, onegai? — Akemi juntou as duas mãos no peito e olhou suplicante para a kunoichi, que não conseguiu dizer não, além de imaginar que seria uma ótima maneira de fugir da entusiasmada pequena Uzumaki.

— Hai, vamos brincar. Eu me escondo e você procura! Começamos... AGORA! — E saiu correndo para se esconder, não sem antes passar perto do loiro e dizer entredentes, para que apenas ele escutasse: — Eu vou te pegar por isso, Naruto, pode apostar!

Quando Akemi saiu em disparada atrás de Sakura, o loiro fez uma expressão maligna, e pensou: _"Mas não essa noite, Sakura-chan..."_

— Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Henge*! — Dez clones apareceram e se transformaram em cópias da pequena Akemi. — Já sabem o que fazer!

— Yosh'! — Responderam os clones com a voz fininha como a da menina e saíram correndo.

Dando um sorriso satisfeito, Naruto se pôs a andar de volta para a casa.

— Agora... você será minha Hinata-chan! Me aguarde! — Quando chegou onde estavam Hinata e Kiba, viu uma cena que fez seu coração falhar uma batida: eles estavam abraçados, a cabeça da morena colada no peito do Inuzuka, e este acariciava carinhosamente seus cabelos. Enquanto Naruto olhava, o outro deu um beijo na testa da garota, que o abraçou ainda mais forte. — Hi-nata... — Sua voz saiu num sussurro estrangulado, que não foi ouvido pelo casal. Virou as costas e se afastou dali o mais rápido que podia sem chamar atenção. Entrou na casa e viu Sasuke e Kurama a um canto, com copos na mão, conversando com Guy e Kakashi. Desviou seu caminho e foi até a cozinha, voltando com mais um copo e quatro garrafas de sakê, juntando-se finalmente ao quarteto. — Yo! Vamos beber!

— Naruto? Daijoubu ka? — Sasuke olhou desconfiado para a animação forçada que seu amigo demonstrava e arregalou os olhos quando o viu virar o sakê num gole só e tornar a encher o copo.

— Gaki...? — Até Kurama o olhou estranho, mas também já havia bebido um pouco, então se entusiasmou: — Passe essa garrafa pra cá!

Os cinco acabaram se sentando no chão, com as garrafas entre eles e continuaram bebendo e conversando sobre os velhos tempos e contando aventuras que tiveram nas missões. Mas a festa continuava, e em vários lugares, coisas estranhas aconteciam.

* * *

Sakura estava no segundo andar. Tentava de todas as maneiras se esconder de Akemi, mas de alguma maneira sempre era descoberta. Chegou a pensar que estava em algum tipo de Genjutsu, ou em um filme de terror bizarro. No momento, encontrou uma porta no final do corredor e abriu-a cuidadosamente. Parecia ser um tipo de biblioteca e ela se perguntou para quê uma, na casa do Naruto, mas enfim... Viu que estava aparentemente vazia e entrou, pensando em relaxar um pouco. Fechou a porta vagarosamente, mas quando se virou...

— AHHH!

— Te encontrei de novo, Sakura-san! — Akemi a olhava com um sorriso singelo.

A kunoichi abriu a porta e correu esbaforida pelo corredor, entrando num quarto sem olhar e trancando a porta.

— Está muito fácil, Sakura-san!

Virando-se devagar, deu novamente de cara com a menina, que a olhava feliz. Sentiu vontade de chorar, suas pernas fraquejaram e ela deslizou até o chão, com as costas apoiadas na porta.

* * *

— O que estava fazendo com o Naruto? — Shikamaru perguntou, assim que arrastou Temari para um dos quartos de hóspedes.

A loira encostou-se na porta, com um copo e uma garrafa de sakê nas mãos. Deu um sorriso malicioso, fazendo as pernas de Shikamaru tremerem, já que sabia o que costumava vir logo depois daqueles sorrisos. Ela se aproximou lentamente e o moreno recuou, mas a garota não desistiu e deu mais um passo em sua direção.

— Ficou com ciúmes, Shikamaru? — Ela perguntou com a voz sensual.

— É claro que não! — Respondeu, mesmo engolindo em seco.

— Mas é o que parece... — Ela não deu chance para que ele escapasse. O rapaz havia recuado tanto que deu com as costas na parede. A loira se colou a ele e passou o braço que ainda segurava a garrafa por seu pescoço. — Sabe o que eu quero agora, Shikamaru?

— Nem imagino, Temari. — Se rendendo, ele passou os braços pela cintura da kunoichi de Suna e a puxou para mais perto, deixando seus lábios quase se tocando. — Por que não me diz?

— Beber! — Dizendo isso, ela deu um gole na garrafa, quase torcendo o pescoço de Shikamaru. Afastou-se do rapaz e deu um sorriso meigo para ele. — Quando estou em Suna preciso me comportar, afinal sou a irmã do Kazekage... Por isso hoje, quero aproveitar!

Com o corpo em chamas devido às investidas da loira, Shikamaru soltou um gemido frustrado. Estavam tão perto... Mas se conformou e tirou a garrafa da mão dela, dando um longo gole.

— Ei!

— Vamos beber! — Puxou a loira para fora do quarto e a levou em direção à cozinha. — Aqui estamos mais perto das garrafas!

Sentaram-se em volta de uma mesa cheia de comida depois de Temari trazer mais duas garrafas e começaram a fazer o que se propuseram.

* * *

— O que houve com ela? — Tsunade chegou acompanhada por Shizune e viu Kiba consolando Hinata. A garota se virou para a Hokage com os olhos vermelhos e soluçando.

— Nã-não foi nada, Tsunade-sama! — Ela respondeu, secando o rosto.

— Na verdade, ela está sofrendo por amor. — Disse Kiba, que estava cansado daquela mentira e também queria aproveitar a festa. Talvez se fizesse a Godaime dar um pouco de atenção e conselhos à Hinata, pudesse escapar.

— Kiba!

— Sou ka? — Tsunade olhou a desconsolada Hyuuga por um momento, antes de abrir um sorriso e responder: — Conheço o remédio perfeito para isso. Venha comigo!

— Demo...

— Sem reclamar, Hyuuga! Sei exatamente do que precisa.

A Hokage saiu puxando Hinata pela mão acompanhada de perto por Shizune, que pensava: _"Isso não vai dar certo!"_

Deixado sozinho, Kiba soltou um suspiro de alívio e resolveu beber um pouco para relaxar, antes de falar com Naruto. Estava decidido a acabar com aquela farsa de uma vez. Chegou à cozinha e viu Shikamaru e Temari, cada um com uma garrafa na mão. A loira dançava, mesmo sem música, enquanto o outro apenas a olhava, debruçado sobre a mesa com o cabelo enfiado em um prato de dangos e um sorriso bobo no rosto.

— Yo, Shikamaru! Posso me juntar a vocês? — Mesmo antes de receber a resposta, ele pegou um copo e o encheu da garrafa de Shikamaru.

— Hai, hai...

Percebendo que ali não teria nenhuma atenção, decidiu ir para a sala. Viu Kakashi, Guy, Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Chouji e um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos que não conhecia jogados a um canto, cercados de algumas garrafas e pratos de comida. Tsunade estava sentada no sofá de três lugares com Shizune ao lado, ambas de copo na mão e uma bandeja de aperitivos em frente a elas, na mesa de centro. Ele estranhou não ver Hinata, mas apenas deu de ombros.

Em outro sofá, Karin estava sentada entre Suigetsu e Juugo, parecendo abatida e totalmente corada. Resultado do sakê, deduziu.

O terceiro sofá estava ocupado por seis rapazes que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Sentavam-se nos braços e também no encosto do sofá. Bebiam, conversavam, comiam e observavam o movimento das pessoas que entravam e saiam da casa como se fosse a coisa mais interessante que já tinham visto. Esquisitos, Kiba pensou.

Decidiu-se se juntar a Naruto e companhia, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, viu uma garota descendo as escadas e parou imediatamente. Ela era alta e magra, com cabelos azul-elétrico amarrados em dois rabos-de-cavalo altos com uma franja charmosamente bagunçada, e quando olhou na direção de Kiba, o rapaz pode perceber que seus olhos eram da mesma cor e pareciam cintilar. Totalmente enfeitiçado pela beleza da moça, aproximou-se, enquanto ela terminava de descer as escadas.

— Yo. — Kiba cumprimentou sorridente. — Sou Inuzuka Kiba. Poderia me dar o prazer de sua companhia?

— Er... yo! — A garota o olhou duvidosa e franziu o nariz. — Você cheira a cachorro...

— Hai... — Ele alargou ainda mais o sorriso, como se o comentário dela fosse um grande elogio. — Sou treinador de cães shinobi.

— Finalmente, Matatabi! — Um dos rapazes desconhecidos no sofá exclamou. — Pensei que ia perder a festa toda para se arrumar.

— Estou aqui agora, não estou? — A bijuu se afastou aliviada.

Kiba ficou admirando a garota, mas tinha a impressão de já ter ouvido aquele nome, e associado a alguma coisa grande, pois lhe passava a sensação de poder. Queria abordá-la, mas havia seus outros seis acompanhantes como empecilho... Mas é claro, perguntaria para o Naruto, afinal era a casa dele, e a garota veio da direção dos quartos!

Aproximou-se dos amigos esparramados pelo chão e viu que a maioria deles já estava totalmente alcoolizada. Os únicos que pareciam em melhores condições eram Chouji e Shino. Os outros estavam escorados um no outro, e em alguns casos quase deitados no chão. Naruto, que era seu alvo no momento, estava encostado na parede e de cabeça baixa.

— Yo, Naruto! — Cumprimentou com um sorriso. Estava tão enfeitiçado e concentrado em descobrir quem era a misteriosa garota, que esqueceu-se completamente da farsa do namoro com Hinata, não entendendo por que foi olhado com tanta hostilidade. Ele se abaixou perto do loiro e disse, olhando Matatabi por cima do ombro:

— Quem é aquela garota linda sentada junto dos esquisitos ali? Gostaria de conhecê-la...

— NANI? — Naruto se levantou com um único movimento oscilante, esbarrando em Kakashi e fazendo-o cair de cara em um prato de onigiriis, por sorte quase vazio. Agarrou com apenas uma mão a gola da camisa de Kiba e praticamente o arrastou para fora, ainda gritando: — VOCÊ ESTÁ NAMORANDO A HINATA, SEU PULGUENTO, E QUER DAR EM CIMA DE OUTRA? EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ!

— Ikisho, Kakashi! Vamos ver o fogo da juventude desses jovens explodir! — Guy se levantou, mal conseguindo parar em pé e levantou o Copy Ninja pelo colarinho do colete, ainda com um pedaço de onigirii grudado sobre o único olho exposto. Os dois seguiram Naruto e Kiba para o lado de fora, ligeiramente trôpegos.

Ninguém mais se deu ao trabalho de segui-los, mas Karin levantou-se e foi em direção à cozinha, dizendo alto, para o universo em geral:

— Preciso de mais bebida! — Quase caiu quando esbarrou na beira do sofá onde estavam os bijuus, mas Juugo a segurou e foi com ela. Suigetsu deu um suspiro, mas foi também.

Do lado de fora, Naruto parou e encarava Kiba furioso. Muitas pessoas se afastaram, mas ficaram olhando de longe, esperando ver um bom combate shinobi.

— Maa, maa, Naruto! Não é o que você está pensando... — Kiba tentava se defender, com as mãos levantadas na frente do corpo.

— S-seu... seu... cachorro! Como você tem coragem de fazer isso com a Hinata? — Naruto se deu conta de um pequeno detalhe nesse momento e passou a mão no cabelo, dando um passo para trás para manter o equilíbrio. — Aliás, onde ela está?

— Shirimasen! Eu a entreguei à Tsunade-sama...

Foi interrompido por uma falha tentativa de golpe de Naruto. O soco passou a uns vinte centímetros de seu rosto, e ele sequer precisou desviar, porém o movimento foi demais para o loiro, que girou no ar e caiu de costas.

— Vo-você melhorou, Kiba... — Ele disse, ainda no chão e vendo tudo girar. — Não sabia que usava Genjutsu.

— Eu não... ah, deixa pra lá! — Kiba se aproximou e levantou o loiro do chão. — Vem aqui, precisamos conversar!

As pessoas que assistiam aquela cena se decepcionaram e resolveram voltar para suas distrações anteriores, mas o mais desapontado parecia ser Guy, que gritou para um Kakashi quase dormindo em pé ao seu lado:

— Onde está o fogo da juventude desses rapazes?

— Hai, hai...

* * *

Na varanda da casa, Kiba colocou Naruto sentado em um canto, com as costas na parede, e sentou ao seu lado. Para evitar outro ataque de fúria alcoólica do loiro, resolveu ser direto:

— Naruto, eu não estou namorando a Hinata!

— Ehh? — Ele piscou e tentou focalizar Kiba. De repente ele merecia toda sua atenção. — Como assim, não está?

— Não estou, só isso. Era uma farsa.

— Quer dizer que... — De repente, mesmo para sua mente entorpecida, as palavras de Temari começaram a fazer sentido... _"é tudo mentira"._ — Mas por quê?

— Isso eu acho melhor você descobrir sozinho... Se for importante, claro.

Sem muitas forças para se mexer, Naruto ficou imóvel no mesmo lugar. Kiba permaneceu sentado ao seu lado, até que ouviu uma bagunça do lado de dentro da casa.

* * *

— Você é um baaaka, Uchiha! — Kurama provocou, com a voz mole. — Por isso aquela... a do cabelo rosa... Sakura! Não quer mais saber de você.

— Urusai! — Sasuke respondeu, depois soluçou. — Não pedi sua opinião!

Eles ainda estavam sentados no mesmo canto da sala em que se encontravam antes. Cada vez mais garrafas se acumulavam em volta deles, e Kurama começou a provocar Sasuke, que estava irritado por não ter visto Sakura durante a noite inteira. Já achava que estava tendo alucinações, pois algumas vezes teve a impressão de ver cabelos rosa desaparecerem por uma porta ou passarem sorrateiros por uma janela. Por que ela se esconderia na festa?

— Ela vai ficar com o Naruto, você vai ver só... — Disse o bijuu, com um sorriso sádico.

Sasuke levantou-se sem muita firmeza e avançou sobre Kurama, que deu um pulo para sair do caminho.

— Kuramaaa... — Sasuke olhava o bijuu que não o deixara em paz por um minuto durante a festa. Tentou ativar o Sharingan, mas bebeu tanto que nem sabia se havia conseguido.

— O que é Uchiha? Quer brigar? — Provocou Kurama com a voz engrolada e cambaleando um pouco.

— Parem com isso. — Disse Shino, que assistia a cena, com sua voz calma. — Estamos dentro da casa.

— Nã-não se meta, Shino! — Disse Sasuke, com a voz falha e já desistindo de usar seu Doujutsu.

O Aburame deu um suspiro e decidiu entrar na briga. Se não podia impedi-los com palavras, teria que imobilizar os dois. Uma nuvem de insetos saiu de seus braços erguidos e se dirigiu até o bijuu cambaleante que estava em frente a uma das janelas, ao mesmo tempo em que Sasuke dizia:

— Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! — Porém, devido ao estado em que se encontrava, o que era para ser uma grande bola de fogo, por sorte, saiu mais como uma pequena ervilha de fogo, cercada por faíscas. — Nani?

O estrago não teria sido maior que alguns cabelos vermelhos de Kurama chamuscados, mas o deslocamento de ar causado pelos insetos de Shino, desviou o pequeno ataque para uma das cortinas, que começou um foco de incêndio.

A fumaça que se desprendia chamou a atenção de Might Guy, que naquele momento entrava pela porta gritando sobre o fogo da juventude.

— FOGO! — Ele gritou, e procurou ao redor por alguma coisa que pudesse apagá-lo. Não encontrando nada mais útil, arrancou o copo que Tsunade tinha nas mãos e jogou na cortina, enquanto dizia: — Deixem comigo!

— MEU SAKÊ! — Tsunade levantou-se com os punhos cerrados e foi em direção a Guy, mas parou, ao ver que a cortina explodiu em chamas.

Kurama saiu correndo de perto da janela, parando ao lado de Sasuke e dizendo:

— Olha o que você fez, Uchiha!

— Meus bichinhos... — Disse Shino ajoelhando-se no chão e olhando para os insetos que foram carbonizados na ação.

Ninguém parecia saber o que fazer, e apenas olhavam o fogo se alastrando, quando chegaram correndo Juugo, Suigetsu e Karin, que estiveram na cozinha.

— Ah, Kami! Façam alguma coisa! — Karin falou com as mãos na cabeça.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Juugo agarrou Suigetsu pelo pescoço e disse calmamente:

— É com você!

— Nani? AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! — Gritou enquanto era arremessado em direção à cortina flamejante. Dissolveu-se antes de bater na parede, apagando imediatamente o fogo com um chiado, onde se podia ouvir sua voz fraca, dizendo: — Eu te odeio, Juugo...

A primeira pessoa a se recobrar do susto foi Tsunade, que lançou um olhar maníaco a Guy.

— Que você fez com o meu sakê? — Disse, já se aproximando dele. Com um olhar de pânico, o sensei sobrancelhudo correu porta afora, sendo perseguido pela Hokage. Shizune levantou-se e correu atrás dos dois gritando:

— Tsunade-sama!

Durante toda essa confusão, os outros sete bijuus permaneceram abaixados atrás de um dos sofás, com olhar de susto nos rostos.

— Esse pessoal é maluco! — Comentou Shukaku.

— Nem uma guerra é tão caótica quanto essa festa... — Matatabi disse enquanto se levantava, para logo depois exclamar: — Ah não! Aquele cachorro de novo, não! — E correu em direção à cozinha com a intenção de escapar por outra porta e despistar Kiba.

* * *

Hinata sentia-se flutuar. Estava sentada atrás do sofá onde estivera Tsunade desde que fora arrastada para tomar o "remédio" receitado pela Hokage. Ao seu lado uma garrafa de sakê, com apenas mais um dedo de bebida dentro. Deu um soluço.

— Preciso de mais...

Realmente, aquele era um bom remédio. A fizera esquecer por um tempo a tristeza que sentia desde a manhã e ainda a fazia pensar em coisas que em momento nenhum passaram por sua cabeça anteriormente. Estava decidida a reconquistar seu amor. Naruto seria dela e de ninguém mais, e se aquela coisa cor-de-rosa tentasse impedir, tomaria um Jyuuken no meio daquela testa enorme.

Como se seus pensamentos a chamassem, viu uma cabeleira rosa meio desfocada materializar-se na sua frente. Pensou que estivesse vendo coisas.

— Hinata! Você precisa me ajudar... — Sakura olhou assustada por cima do ombro. — Preciso saber onde está... e... e... Hinata?

A Hyuuga se levantava lentamente, apoiada no sofá e olhava para a outra já com o Byakugan ativo. Pensando que a morena iria ajudá-la a sair daquela enrascada, nem teve tempo de se defender.

— Jyuuken! — O golpe de Hinata acertou Sakura na altura do estômago, fazendo-a voar e cair no sofá onde estavam os bijuus, que depois do susto estavam voltando a se sentar, mas com a queda da garota bem no meio deles, pularam novamente por cima do encosto. — Você vai ficar longe dele!

— Você estava com o Kiba? — Uma voz irritada e levemente alterada perguntou por trás dela. — Não acredito nisso, Sakura!

— Nani? Sasuke-kun? — Sakura segurava o abdômen, sem fôlego. Realmente sua volta à Konoha não estava saindo como o previsto. — Mas eu nem cheguei perto do Kiba!

— Achei você, Sakura-san! — Akemi apareceu ao lado de Sasuke.

— AHHHHHHHHHHH! — Depois do golpe Hyuuga e de todos os sustos da noite, caiu desmaiada no sofá.

— Missão cumprida! — Disse um loiro sorridente entrando na sala. Akemi sumiu numa nuvem de fumaça.

.

.

.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Gente, quero agradecer mto às pessoas que têm comentado nessa fic. São poucas, mas podem ter certeza que são mto especiais para mim. Como fica difícil responder nesse site (que difícil controlar, msm que poucos reviews aqui no FF!), vou responder, principalmente a um review em especial:**_

**Pedro: Pelo seu último comentário, espero que não se decepcione com o restante da fic, mas tenho que admitir que não sou mto boa com cenas de luta. Vc nem imagina o sufoco que foi escrever o pouco que teve até agora, então, very sorry! Haverá realmente pouquíssimas daqui pra frente! Bjos e obrigada pelo review!**

* * *

* Danzen = com certeza

* Henge no Jutsu = para que não sabe, é um jutsu para mudar a forma dos clones copiando a aparência de outras pessoas.


	20. Chapter 20

.

.

.

* * *

**XX – A Festa – As Tímidas São Um Perigo**

* * *

— Wow! — Disse Naruto com cara de espantado ao liberar seus Hanges. — Isso é que é festa!

— Doushita? — Perguntou Chouji que o observava.

— Nai. Informação demais! Deixa pra lá...

— Do que estava falando antes, dobe? — Sem querer perder o foco, Sasuke apoiou-se no sofá e se virou para encarar Naruto. — De que missão estava falando? Você sabia que ela estava com o Kiba?

— A Hinata? Claro... — Ele fechou a cara. — Eu estava lá quando disseram!

— Que Hinata? Estou falando da Sakura!

— Nani? Ela também? Aquele pulguento... Demo, matte 'ttebayo! Que missão?

— Foi você quem disse isso, usuratonkachi! — Sasuke respondeu já perdendo a paciência.

Naruto coçou o queixo e se apoiou em Kurama, que parecia que dormiria em pé ali mesmo, tentando se lembrar do que dissera ao entrar na sala.

— Missão... missão... Ah! A missão "atormentar a Sakura", dattebayo! — O loiro se empolgou por ter lembrado, quase jogando Kurama no chão com o movimento brusco. Se Son e Shukako não o houvessem segurado, o bijuu teria caído sentado.

Hinata só acompanhava a conversa de Sasuke e Naruto com os olhos desfocados e tentando encontrar alguma coerência, mas nada mais parecia ter sentido para ela.

— Que história é essa? — Chouji os interrompeu encarando Sasuke. Estava mais ocupado em comer durante a festa e pôde observar toda a movimentação. — A Sakura não estava com o Kiba!

— Hontou ni! Vimos a Sakura descer as escadas correndo, e o tal Kiba estava lá fora com você... Acho que pretendia dar uma lição nele. — Son lembrou Naruto. — A garota cor-de-rosa passou a noite inteira fugindo dos seus bushins.

— Que bushins? Aquela garotinha... era um Hange? — Sasuke olhou para o loiro e levou as duas mãos à cabeça. Seu cérebro parecia que explodiria a qualquer momento. — Ela passou a noite toda... Por isso estava se escondendo? — De repente se sentiu tonto e fraco. Tentou sentar-se no encosto do sofá, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu por cima dele, no colo de Sakura.

— Sa-Sasuke-kun? — Com a voz fraca, a garota recuperava os sentidos.

As pessoas que ainda estavam na sala e acompanhavam a cena, viram então a última coisa que esperavam: Sasuke puxou Sakura pelo pescoço e a beijou como se quisesse engoli-la. A kunoichi arregalou os olhos. Todos os outros também, menos Naruto, que acompanhava aquilo com um sorriso divertido.

— Acho... — Kurama se apoiou melhor no ombro de Shukaku e soluçou — que o que falei para ele deu resultado...

— E o que você falou para o teme?

— Falei que...

— Chotto matte kudasai*! — Hinata interrompeu. Não estava estendendo absolutamente nada. Sentou-se pesadamente no sofá ao lado, com as mãos entre as pernas e olhou para o loiro. — Isso não te incomoda, Naruto-kun? — Fez um gesto vago para o casal que se beijava no sofá, aparentemente esquecidos de que havia mais alguém em volta.

— Por que incomodaria, Hinata? — Ele perguntou com uma expressão surpresa.

— Vo-você... não está com ela? — A garota ainda estava muito tonta por ter tomado quase uma garrafa de sakê, e aquela conversa a estava deixando pior. Recostou-se no sofá de uma maneira que nenhum Hyuuga jamais fora visto e encolheu as pernas, apoiando os pés no assento.

— Já tinha ouvido falar de conversa de bêbados, mas isso é demais até pra mim! — Son comentou enquanto sentava um Kurama adormecido no chão, num canto da sala. — Vamos para outro lugar aproveitar o restante da festa e deixar esses malucos resolverem seus problemas.

Shukaku concordou e eles fizeram um sinal para os outros bijuus, que os acompanharam na retirada estratégica.

Chouji também achou que estava sobrando ali e puxou Shino, que ainda olhava seus insetos exterminados, para a cozinha. Karin queria ficar e ver onde aquilo iria dar, mas Juugo e Suigetsu, este ainda um pouco desarranjado depois de ser usado como extintor, a puxaram para a varanda.

Naruto percebeu o súbito desaparecimento dos amigos e os agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Voltou a olhar Hinata, meio sentada, meio deitada no sofá e se dirigiu até lá, sentando-se ao seu lado.

— Sabe de uma coisa? — Naruto a olhou pelo canto dos olhos. — Se você queria me deixar maluco, quase conseguiu...

— Doushite?

— Só de pensar em você com o Kiba... — Ele fechou os olhos querendo apagar qualquer imagem indevida dos dois. — Eu quase fiquei louco!

— Não precisa disso, Naruto-kun. O Kiba-kun é uma boa pessoa. — Hinata respondeu, pensando em ainda manter a farsa. Não estava raciocinando muito bem ainda, caso contrário teria percebido que não havia mais necessidade disso, afinal, Sasuke e Sakura continuavam entretidos um com o outro no sofá ao lado. Entretidos é maneira de dizer... estavam quase se comendo.

Percebendo o olhar de Hinata sobre os dois, decidiu que ter aquela conversa em um local onde não pudessem ser interrompidos poderia ser uma boa ideia. Ele se levantou, sob o olhar assustado da morena, que achou que seria deixada sozinha naquela situação pra lá de constrangedora.

— Vem comigo. — Ele estendeu a mão e sem pensar muito bem ela a pegou. Naruto entrelaçou seus dedos, mas ainda fez uma boa-ação antes de sair da sala. Pegou uma das almofadas soltas e jogou em Sasuke e Sakura. A kunoichi o olhou indignada. — Vão para o quarto. Tenho certeza que não querem ser pegos fazendo... certas coisas no sofá.

Sakura corou até o último fio de cabelo e saiu de cima do moreno, finalmente parecendo perceber onde estavam. Sasuke tinha um olhar vazio, como se ainda tentasse entender onde estava o e que acontecia ali.

— Nã-não vão acontecer... certas coisas. — Sakura respondeu. — Mas mesmo assim, acho melhor ir para outro lugar. Venha Sasuke-kun. — Puxou-o pelas mãos o colocando de pé. Sasuke cambaleou um pouco por levantar tão rápido, mas se deixou levar escadas acima. Se perguntassem, ele não saberia seu próprio nome.

O loiro viu os dois irem em direção aos quartos e puxou Hinata para que também se levantasse, já que apesar de segurar sua mão, continuou sentada sem aparente intenção de se mexer.

— Daijoubu, Hinata?

— Ha-hai... — Ela respondeu como se estivesse sonhando.

— Nenhum de nós está acostumado a beber, mas você menos que os outros, da yo ne? — Naruto perguntou com um sorriso travesso. Viu que ela corou e assentiu sem dizer nada. — Então, por que bebeu?

— Ah, foi a Tsunade-sama. — A garota abaixou a cabeça e ficou ainda mais constrangida. — Ela me obrigou.

— Obrigou, é? Sei...

— Tudo bem, não obrigou exatamente, mas... foi muito persuasiva. — Ela corou ainda mais intensamente ao dizer isso.

"_Onegai, não pergunte o porquê, onegai..."_ — Hinata implorava em pensamento.

— Não vou perguntar como ela fez para te persuadir... — Viu a morena soltar um suspiro aliviado. — Por enquanto.

— Naruto-kun... — Foi quase um miado. Ela o encarou com súplica no olhar e os lábios trêmulos.

— Não me olhe desse jeito, Hinata-chan... — Naruto ainda estava em um estado em que via duas Hinatas à sua frente, e aquele olhar estava mexendo com ele de uma maneira avassaladora. Sem querer ceder àquela expressão, pois queria respostas, ele a puxou em direção às escadas, mas tropeçou no primeiro degrau. Estando com seus reflexos ainda entorpecidos, o máximo que conseguiu fazer foi virar o corpo para não cair de cara, mas o apoio que usou para isso foi a mão da morena, que acabou caindo por cima dele. Seus rostos ficaram praticamente colados, e ele pôde sentir a respiração da garota acelerando tanto quanto a sua própria. — Hin...

Não conseguiu completar o que seria um sussurro baixo e doce, pois ao ouvir o tom daquela voz, Hinata não pensou em mais nada, a não ser em sentir novamente o sabor dos lábios que tanto teve saudade. Puxou-o pela nuca e o beijou com toda a paixão que tinha guardada em si. Talvez se o "remédio" de Tsunade não estivesse mais em seu sistema, influenciando sua capacidade de raciocinar, o tivesse beijado com mais carinho e tranquilidade, mostrando mais amor que luxúria, mas aquela posição em que estavam, altamente sugestiva, fazia seu corpo ter reações inesperadas e agir quase que por conta própria.

Naruto não estava diferente, e ao sentir a garota abandonar seus lábios e morder seu pescoço forte o suficiente para deixar uma marca, não conteve um gemido rouco, que serviu apenas para instigar a alcoolizada Hinata ainda mais.

Saber o efeito que tinha sobre seu amor subiu à cabeça da pequena Hyuuga mais rápido que o grande gole de sakê que Tsunade a havia feito tomar, dizendo que depois do primeiro, os outros desceriam mais fácil. Apoiando uma das mãos no chão, levantou a outra e levou ao pescoço de Naruto, arranhando de leve, e sorrindo quando o ouviu ofegar. Passou a língua no lóbulo da orelha do loiro e obteve outro gemido como resposta. As mãos do rapaz apertaram sua cintura como se num último resquício de sanidade, estivesse tentando mantê-las imóveis.

— Hi-Hinata...

A garota foi bruscamente arrancada de suas investidas por um leve impacto em suas costas, e tentou se levantar rapidamente, mas sua cabeça girou e ela voltou a cair sobre Naruto, que fez uma careta, mas não de dor. Olhando em volta para ver o que a acertara, viu o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos, que pensou não estar mais por ali, se jogando no sofá. Numa voz cansada, mas sem olhar na direção deles, comentou:

— Vocês deveriam ir para outro lugar. Seus amigos podem voltar a qualquer momento. — E sem dizer mais nada, começou a roncar.

— Arigatou, Kurama. — Naruto disse baixinho, antes de forçar a embasbacada Hinata a se levantar e fazer o mesmo. Pegou a almofada que havia acertado a garota e jogou de volta no sofá, antes de puxar a morena pela mão para continuar subindo as escadas, mas encontrou certa resistência. Virou-se já pensando em dizer que só iriam conversar, mas a viu olhando de boca aberta para o bijuu desmaiado. — Hinata?

— Ku-Kurama? E-ele é... — Ela começou sem desviar os olhos do garoto raposa.

— Hai. A Kyuubi. — Respondeu sem graça, coçando a cabeça.

— Como você...? — Finalmente ela desviou os olhos do bijuu e voltou a encarar Naruto, com uma expressão assombrada.

— Longa história. Te conto depois que resolvermos o nosso assunto. — A olhou sério, e Hinata corou. Não queria responder nenhuma pergunta embaraçosa no momento e ficou se perguntando como escaparia disso, enquanto era puxada escada acima. Ao alcançarem o corredor dos quartos, sua mente se iluminou e um sorriso um pouco pervertido aflorou em seus lábios. Nem sequer ela se reconheceria se pudesse ver sua expressão.

Puxou Naruto pela mão que tinha entre as suas e o encostou na parede, colando-se a ele logo em seguida. Beijou-o novamente, mas dessa vez não acariciou apenas seu pescoço, deslizando a mão vagarosamente pela barra da camiseta que ele usava e arranhando sua barriga de maneira inocente, mas para o loiro foi quase a gota d'água. Ele separou seus lábios e bateu a cabeça na parede, tentando manter-se focado em conversar com a garota e não fazer nenhuma bobagem, mas estava difícil.

— Hinata-chan, pare com isso! — Sussurrou, segurando-a pelos ombros e a afastou, olhando em seus olhos.

Ela não disse nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça, escondendo seu rosto do olhar sério de Naruto. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de frustração, e a sensação de vergonha a invadiu.

"_O que eu estava fazendo, Kami-sama? Como pude atacar o Naruto-kun assim? Ele disse que não está com a Sakura, mas eu nem sei se ainda sente algo por mim..."_

Estava tão perdida em auto-recriminações que nem percebeu que as lágrimas que tentava conter escorriam por seu rosto.

Naruto ainda olhava para Hinata, então pôde ver quando a primeira lágrima escorreu lentamente pela face da garota e caiu no chão entre eles. Ficou estático. Por que ela estava chorando, agora? Quando mais e mais lágrimas se seguiram, ele agiu sem pensar, a puxando para seus braços.

— Por que está chorando, Hinata-chan? — Ele começou a acariciar seus cabelos enquanto dizia com a voz suave. — Se eu fiz alguma coisa errada, gomen, gomen!

— Vo-você não fez nada errado, Naruto-kun! — Ela disse entre soluços, com o rosto em seu peito. — E-eu que não deveria tê-lo atacado dessa maneira! Se você nã-não queria...

— Do que está falando, Hinata? É claro que eu queria, por isso é tão difícil parar...

Ela ergueu os olhos para Naruto, fazendo-o perceber que apesar das lágrimas, os orbes perolados continuavam nublados pelo desejo, e se era algum tipo de prova para testar seu autocontrole, ele podia dizer que foi reprovado com louvor. Dessa vez foi o loiro que a puxou para um beijo ardente, que se intensificou ainda mais quando as mãos de Hinata se insinuaram por baixo de sua camiseta, arranhando suas costas sem nenhum pudor, para depois deslizarem languidamente. Ele não resistiu àquela tentação tão grande, e a prensou contra a parede, puxando sua blusa para cima para tocar a pele da cintura da morena diretamente.

Sentindo as mãos do loiro em sua pele, a kunoichi soltou um gemido abafado pelos beijos, segurou nas laterais da calça do rapaz e colou seus corpos. Ela percebeu imediatamente o quando ele estava "feliz" por estar ali, mas ao invés de ficar encabulada, se sentiu mais estimulada. Os lábios de Naruto deixaram os dela e por alguns instantes seus olhos se encontraram. Hinata percebeu que nunca tinha visto aqueles olhos num tom tão escuro de azul, e por alguma razão que ela não pode compreender, a deixaram ainda mais fora de si. Precisava senti-lo. Puxou-o pela nuca, mas não para beijá-lo: direcionou aqueles lábios para seu pescoço e tremeu ao senti-lo passar levemente a língua, para em seguida dar uma pequena chupada que a fez ofegar. Ele continuou, e gradativamente foi aumentando a intensidade das carícias, como se para testá-la.

Ela abriu levemente os olhos e um resquício de sanidade a fez perceber que ainda estavam no corredor dos quartos, então corou, não por querer parar, mas por medo de que fossem vistos. Empurrou Naruto levemente e instantaneamente ele interrompeu o que fazia, porém não era exatamente a distância o objetivo de Hinata. Continuou empurrando-o até a frente de uma porta fechada e se virou, mais uma vez beijando-o com desespero. Encostou-se na porta e começou a tatear para encontrar a maçaneta, enquanto a outra mão o trazia para mais perto.

Naruto estava quase fora de si. Suas mãos, que até então estavam na cintura da garota, deslizaram suavemente para cima, querendo sentir ainda mais aquele corpo perfeito. Os dedos tocaram de leve o início da curva que o levaria ao total descontrole, e seus olhos se abriram. O que viu quase o fez ter um enfarte. Hinata tentava abrir a porta de um dos quartos, mas por que tinha que ser justamente aquele?

— Iie! Hin... — Não teve tempo de dizer o que pretendia, nem mesmo de se desencostar do corpo da garota, e quando a porta se abriu, caíram, com ele por cima. Olhou para as duas pessoas que estavam naquele quarto, deitadas no futon. Um pequeno grito de susto e uma garota puxando o lençol para cobrir o corpo foram as únicas coisas que pôde ver antes de Hinata levantar os olhos e soltar um grito assustado:

— Neji nii-san!

— Hinata-sama!

A situação era extremamente constrangedora, e parecia ser pior ainda para Neji. O Hyuuga saiu de cima da garota de longos cabelos castanhos e se sentou ao seu lado, puxando o lençol para cobrir-se também. O único que não estava chocado com a descoberta era Naruto, que se recuperando do susto, levantou-se e puxou Hinata com ele.

— Gomen! Não queríamos interromper, dattebayo! — O loiro puxou a morena para deixarem o quarto, mas ela olhava a garota como se tentasse reconhecê-la. Quando a luz se fez no cérebro de Hinata, ela soltou uma exclamação:

— Tenten!

— Vem, Hinata! — Naruto a abraçou pela cintura e a fez sair junto com ele. Seguiu pelo corredor e entrou no próprio quarto, fechando a porta em seguida. — Isso foi bem constrangedor!

Hinata estava mais vermelha que o cabelo de qualquer Uzumaki. Com os olhos arregalados, parecia em choque. Fitou o rosto do loiro a sua frente e percebeu que não estava surpreso.

— Na-Naruto-kun... Vo-você sabia?

Ele riu sem-graça, coçou a nuca e olhou para o teto.

— Sabe como é, Hinata... Quando eu liberei os Hanges que estavam atormentando a Sakura-chan... Descobri tudo o que eles viram...

— Demo... — Ela parecia preocupada com o primo e desabou no futon. Naruto sentou-se ao lado dela e segurou sua mão.

— Não acho que precise se preocupar por eles fazerem algo que possam se arrepender. — O loiro sorriu para Hinata. — Me diga, você viu qualquer dos dois durante a festa?

— Iie. Mas eu não estava em condições de ver muita coisa, de qualquer maneira...

— Pode ser verdade, mas eu também não me lembro de tê-los visto. Acho que não foi exatamente uma coisa inesperada.

— Quer dizer que eles combinaram isso?

— Maa na...

Hinata ficou pensativa. Há algum tempo, Neji e Tenten tiveram que completar sozinhos uma missão, quando Lee se machucou e Guy o trouxe de volta para a vila. Na época, imaginou que alguma coisa houvesse acontecido entre eles, pois seu primo ficou estranho por semanas, mas acabou se convencendo de que estava errada, já que mais nada aconteceu e os dois agiam como sempre. Mas agora...

— Hinata, vamos deixar os dois de lado, onegai. — Naruto disse com um sorriso divertido, e completou: — Mesmo porque, não são os únicos...

— O que quer dizer, Naruto-kun? — O olhou em dúvida.

— Ino e Sai também sumiram durante a festa... e Lee também deu uma escapada mais cedo.

— Hontou ni? — Não costumava ser curiosa, mas aquilo estava ficando interessante. — Ino e Sai também...

— Hai.

— E o Lee? Com quem ele estava?

— Não conheço, mas pela cor dos cabelos deve ser uma garota do clã. — Deu um risinho divertido. — Até que é bonita, mas tão empolgada quanto ele. Acredita que estavam disputando quem fazia mais flexões no meio das árvores do jardim?

Hinata não pode conter a risada. Só mesmo uma pessoa tão cheia de energia quanto Lee poderia aguentar uma coisa assim. Mas sua diversão não durou muito. Quando voltou a fitar o loiro, percebeu que ele a olhava com intensidade.

— Por que mentiu, Hinata?

Ela não sabia o que dizer e abaixou a cabeça. Depois de todos os carinhos e beijos, quase havia esquecido que teria que responder às perguntas de Naruto. Ele ainda segurava sua mão, e foi daquele contato que tirou forças para responder. Percebeu que no final, assim como Kiba havia alertado, fora ela que vira coisas onde realmente não existia nada.

— Gomen, Naruto-kun. Eu te vi com a Sakura-san e achei que...

— Nani?

— Que estavam juntos. Ouvi você dizer que tinha voltado para o seu primeiro amor e não quis que pensasse que fiquei te esperando esse tempo todo.

— E você ficou? — Perguntou com um sorriso esperançoso.

— Hai. — Foi um simples sussurro, mas o suficiente para encher o coração do loiro de felicidade. — Eu esperei quase minha vida inteira... Não seria agora que desistiria.

— Arigatou. — Ele a abraçou e acariciou seus cabelos. — Por não desistir. Por me esperar. E por não me ouvir quando te pedi isso!

Ficaram um bom tempo abraçados, mas uma dúvida ainda persistia na mente de Hinata.

— Naruto-kun?

— Un?

— Do que estava falando quando disse que voltou para seu primeiro amor?

— Shirimasen... Quando foi isso? — Ele a soltou e colocou um dedo no queixo, pensando.

— Foi na hora do almoço. Você estava com Sakura-san e Sasuke-san no Ichiraku e...

Não conseguiu continuar, pois o loiro começou a rir. Riu tanto que seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. Deitou-se no futon tentando segurar o riso e olhou para a indignada Hyuuga.

— Naruto-kun! — Reclamou. — Está rindo de mim?

— Estou! Apesar de essa situação não ter sido nada engraçada! — Parou de rir relembrando a agonia que sentiu durante a maior parte do dia, mas estava feliz por finalmente ter esclarecido tudo, então um pequeno sorriso permaneceu em seus lábios.

— Doushite?

— Não consegue imaginar do que eu estava falando, Hyuuga Hinata?

— Iie!

— Onde eu estava quando disse isso?

— No Ichiraku Rámen, mas o quê... — Parou de falar e arregalou os olhos quando se deu conta do que Naruto queria dizer e da enorme besteira que havia feito. Jogou-se no futon ao lado do loiro e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, dizendo com a voz abafada: — Rámen!

— Hai... — Ele a abraçou e falou baixinho em seu ouvido. — Foram emoções demais para um dia. Dorme comigo?

— Nani? — Ela se virou para ele assustada. Agora que o calor do momento havia passado, pensava com um pouco de vergonha no que fizera há pouco.

— Só dormir, Hinata-chan. — Ele bocejou. — Estou cansado, mas quero você aqui comigo. Onegai? — E lançou a ela um olhar pidão, que era impossível resistir.

— Hai.

Acomodaram-se melhor no futon, sem se preocupar com mais nada, e dormiram abraçados.

* * *

No andar de baixo, um moreno ainda procurava pela bela garota que o havia enfeitiçado. Depois de perceber que a maioria dos convidados já havia se retirado, e que os amigos resolveram se instalar por ali mesmo, desistiu de encontrá-la e se dirigiu à sala, pensando em dormir e descobrir quem era ela no dia seguinte.

Qual não foi sua surpresa, ao entrar na sala vê-la adormecida, encolhida como uma gata no canto de um dos sofás? Os outros rapazes esquisitos, amigos da garota, estavam também jogados aqui e ali, pelos sofás ou no chão mesmo, numa mistura desordenada com seus outros companheiros de Konoha.

Dirigiu-se ao sofá onde ela se encontrava e sentou no chão à sua frente. Com um sorriso, apoiou a cabeça confortavelmente no assento e se preparou para dormir também.

.

.

.

_**Continua...**_


	21. Chapter 21

.

.

.

* * *

**XXI – Faxina e Confusão**

* * *

Naruto abriu os olhos devagar e piscou três vezes devido à claridade excessiva. Sua cabeça doía demais e a garganta o lembrava Suna. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que essas sensações foram processadas, percebeu que se sentia bem de uma maneira que nunca havia acontecido antes, e isso se devia ao leve peso de uma cabeça morena que se apoiava em seu braço. Deu um sorriso e se pôs a contemplar o rosto de Hinata, que ainda dormia tranquila, parecendo uma criança feliz.

— Minha menininha... minha Hina*... — Ele sussurrou, passando os dedos carinhosamente no rosto da garota.

Sabia que devia se levantar e começar a avaliar os estragos que a festa havia causado em seu novo lar, mas não tinha nenhuma vontade de fazer isso no momento.

Ouviu um baque no quarto ao lado, o que deveria indicar que Sasuke também havia acordado, e se perguntou se Sakura ainda estaria lá. Era bem provável, apesar de ela não ter bebido no dia anterior, graças aos seus Hanges. Abriu um largo sorriso ao se lembrar da noite que fez Sakura ter, numa espécie de vingança por todos os socos que recebeu durante a vida.

"_Realmente estou convivendo demais com o teme."_ — Pensou, afinal, vingança nunca fez sua cabeça, e sim a de Sasuke.

Sentiu movimento ao seu lado e viu Hinata abrir os olhos confusa, parecendo não entender onde estava.

— Ohayo! — Deu um sorriso de canto, que também havia aprendido com Sasuke.

"_Definitivamente preciso de outras companhias..."_

— Naruto-kun. — Ela sorriu tímida, mas inesperadamente sentou-se com os olhos arregalados e corou. — Naruto-kun...? — Olhou ao redor, assustada. — O que estou fazendo aqui?

— Maa. Só dormimos, não precisa se preocupar. — Ele também sentou-se, de frente para ela, com as pernas cruzadas e segurou suas mãos, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. — E eu nunca dormi tão bem! Mas vamos começar de novo... ohayo, Hinata-chan!

Ela relaxou e também sorriu.

— Ohayo...

Se fosse dizer mais alguma coisa não conseguiu, pois um grito estridente soou no andar de baixo. Eles se entreolharam assustados antes de levantarem e saírem correndo do quarto. No corredor, quase trombaram com Sasuke e Sakura, que também saíam alarmados pela porta ao lado, a garota tentando assentar os cabelos desalinhados e o Uchiha enfiando de qualquer jeito uma camisa azul escura.

Todos se entreolharam e coraram, mas não disseram nada, apenas seguiram seu caminho para a sala, de onde parecia que os gritos vinham. Ao chegarem no alto da escada, puderam distinguir as palavras que acompanhavam os gritos:

— ARGH, ARGH, ARGH! EU DORMI COM UM CACHORRO! AAAAARGH! FIQUE LONGE DE MIM!

Pararam no pequeno patamar onde as duas partes da escada se juntavam e viram Matatabi encarapitada no encosto do sofá, com as pernas encolhidas e segurando os joelhos. Kiba estava em frente, do outro lado da mesa de centro, levantando-se e esfregando as costas, como se houvesse sido jogado longe e caído de mau-jeito. Seus outros amigos e os bijuus acompanhavam a cena aturdidos por terem acordado com os gritos, alguns estavam de pé e bocejando e outros ainda sentados pelo chão, descabelados e de olhos inchados. Neji e Tenten já se encontravam ali, assim como Sai e Ino.

— Maa, maa... eu não fiz nada, só dormi perto de você! — Kiba mais uma vez tentou se aproximar da bijuu, com as mãos erguidas como se estivesse se rendendo, para não assustá-la ainda mais.

— AH! IIE! Não se aproxime!

— O que está acontecendo aqui, dattebayo?

— Naruto, me leve de volta! — Matatabi exigiu.

— Demo...

— AGORA!

— Hai, hai.

Nem bem terminou de dizer isso e a bijuu desapareceu numa pequena nuvem de fumaça.

— Ei, nós também. Esse negócio de ressaca não é brincadeira... — Kurama se intrometeu.

— Que ótimo... — Disse com ironia o loiro. — A ressaca de vocês não vai me afetar, ja nai?

— Iie.

Todos os outros bijuus que estavam espalhados pela sala sumiram também, deixando os shinobis que não sabiam quem eles eram intrigados.

— Para onde ela foi, Naruto? Quem eram esses caras? — Kiba perguntou, o olhando irritado, afinal, nem havia conseguido conversar com a garota de seus sonhos.

— Kiba, esquece ela. A Matatabi não é para você. — Sakura respondeu no lugar do loiro, terminando de descer as escadas e sentando-se no sofá desocupado por Kurama. Naruto e Sasuke a acompanharam, o primeiro puxando Hinata junto com ele.

— Itai... Kurama estava certo. Esse negócio de ressaca não é brincadeira! — Naruto comentou, sentando-se ao lado da morena e apoiando a cabeça no encosto do sofá. — Acho que preciso de água.

— Eu vou buscar, Naruto-kun! — A Hyuuga se prontificou, mas foi interrompida por Sakura.

— Sabe, Hinata, acho que o melhor é prepararmos o desjejum para todos, afinal eu pareço ser quase a única aqui em condições de fazer alguma coisa. Ino, Tenten, nos ajudem onegai.

— Eu vou também... — Temari tentou se levantar do canto onde estava encostada com Shikamaru. Aparentemente haviam dormido ali, no chão mesmo, apoiados na parede.

— Ôe, cuidado! — Shikamaru amparou-a quando uma tontura a acometeu. — Espere mais um pouco.

— Soo... — A loira respondeu, com uma das mãos na cabeça. — Daqui a pouco eu vou ajudá-las, Sakura-san.

— Daijoubu, Temari-san. Não precisa. — Respondeu Sakura, já se dirigindo à cozinha, mas parou ao ouvir a observação da loira de Suna:

— Precisa, sim... Quero entender por que vocês quatro parecem tão bem, depois de uma festa daquelas. — Viu que as garotas corarem muito. — Quero _realmente_ entender isso! — E deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

— De-depois te contamos nosso segredo, Temari-san! — Ino empurrou as outras três para a cozinha, ainda corada, mas retribuindo o sorriso.

— O que deu nelas? — Curioso, Kiba perguntou, ainda olhando em direção à porta por onde saíram.

— Não sei se notou, mas elas não são as únicas que estão bem, por aqui. — Shikamaru observou, olhando de relance Sai e Neji.

— Sou ka! Onde esteve durante a festa, Neji? Não o vi mais depois de terminarmos de arrumar tudo.

Com a pergunta de Kiba, o gênio Hyuuga foi avermelhando aos poucos, e logo ficaria de numa cor digna de Hinata. Mesmo achando que seria um espetáculo muito interessante a ser apreciado, Naruto resolveu interferir, afinal, seria bom deixar o primo de sua futura namorada lhe devendo um favor.

— Então Kiba, você perguntou sobre Matatabi, não quer mais saber? — Viu Kiba virar-se para ele de maneira afoita e Neji suspirar aliviado.

— Hai, Naruto! Aliás, esse nome não me é estranho.

— Claro, baka! Ela é um dos bijuus... — Shikamaru se intrometeu, jogando-se em um sofá, acompanhado por Temari. Depois comentou, pensativo: — Mas uma coisa que eu não sabia é que um deles era fêmea.

— Nem eu sabia, Shikamaru, mas com o tempo me acostumei. Ela é legal, todos eles são. — Naruto comentou.

As outras pessoas que estavam na sala estranharam que eles falassem dos bijuus tão calmamente, mas ficaram ainda mais aturdidas por saber que haviam participado da festa com eles sem desconfiarem de nada.

— Quer dizer que ela é um dos bijus? — Kiba estava desolado. — Ela é a Nekomata, ja nai? Por isso me quis tão longe dela...

— Hontou ni. Ela tem um problema sério com cachorros. — Sasuke comentou, com uma cabeça apoiada nas mãos e cara de acabado. — Se você resolvesse criar gatos ninja, quem sabe?

Todos olharam para Sasuke como se ele houvesse revelado que também era um bijuu.

— Isso foi uma piada? — Perguntou Neji atônito. — Desde quando Uchiha Sasuke faz piadas?

— Ele faz às vezes, mas como podem ver, não é muito bom nisso. — Comentou Naruto. — Nee, Sasuke?

— Urusai, usuratonkachi! —Respondeu emburrado, o que acabou arrancando risadas e consequentemente deixando-o ainda mais emburrado.

— Voltando ao que importa, agora os bijuus podem ficar livres... — Shikamaru resolveu voltar ao assunto que mais o interessava. — Mas é por um período de tempo curto, não é? Afinal, eles apenas controlam clones seus.

— Na verdade, não. Eu uso meu próprio chakra apenas no momento em que crio os bushins. Quando assumem o controle, é o próprio chakra bijuu que é utilizado. É como se fosse um corpo próprio, mas eu ainda posso desfazer o jutsu, assim eles voltam para dentro de mim. — Explicou o loiro. — Agora eu poderia criar um corpo para cada um definitivamente, graças ao poder do Rinnegan, mas eles não querem. Ainda têm medo de voltarem a ser caçados e usados como armas.

— Naruhodo. — Neji também ficou curioso quanto ao assunto. Todos estavam. — Mas vocês não têm planos para que isso aconteça? Que eles fiquem livres, quero dizer.

— Mochiron*. Porém ainda tenho várias coisas para realizar antes, e eles pediram para continuar como estão por mais um tempo. Na forma em que ficam agora, o melhor lugar para se recuperarem de qualquer coisa ainda é dentro de mim. Se tiverem um corpo humano próprio, poderão viver normalmente, mas ainda ficam mais confortáveis com suas formas bijuu. Deve levar mais um tempo até que se adaptem.

— Interessante. Essa é mais uma de suas metas? — Perguntou o Hyuuga em tom pensativo.

— Aa. — Respondeu o loiro. — E também não me esqueci da minha promessa a você, Neji.

O moreno ficou olhando para Naruto durante um tempo, como se estivesse tentando se lembrar de algo, até que suas feições se iluminaram.

— Daijoubu, Naruto. Não estou pedindo nada.

— Sei disso. Mas além de ter prometido a você, outra pessoa me pediu. Pensei que soubesse. — Naruto disse, coçando a cabeça. Se perguntou por que Hinata ou Hiashi não haviam dito alguma coisa.

— Hinata-sama... — Neji suspirou. — Ela não me disse nada. O que, exatamente, ela pediu?

— Hum... Vamos deixar para falar sobre isso depois. — Naruto desconversou. — Agora o que quero é comer. Já volto.

Ele saiu da sala e foi em direção à cozinha. Não chegou a entrar, pois ouviu murmúrios e risos. A curiosidade falou mais alto e ele se aproximou até poder ouvir alguma coisa sem denunciar sua presença.

— Não aconteceu nada demais. — Era Sakura quem falava. — Sasuke havia bebido demais, e mesmo que ele aguentasse fazer alguma coisa, eu não queria que fosse nessas condições.

— No meu caso já havia passado da hora. — Dessa vez era Tenten que cochichava. — Já faz bastante tempo que estamos juntos e eu queria muito isso.

— Você não pareceu surpresa quando Tenten contou o que aconteceu, Hinata. — Ino observou. — Eu já sabia, afinal ajudei a planejar tudo, mas você... Por que está tão vermelha, Hinata?

O som de um riso constrangido de Tenten se fez ouvir e arrancou um sorriso do loiro. Podia imaginar a cor que Hinata estava.

— Ahn... er...

— Ela e Naruto nos pegaram no flagra. — A mestre das armas respondeu no lugar da Hyuuga, já que esta não parecia capaz.

— EHHH?

— Fale baixo, Sakura! — Ino repreendeu.

— Hai, Hai... — Ela respondeu impaciente, porém num tom mais baixo. — Mas como foi isso?

— Eles simplesmente despencaram para dentro do quarto. — Tenten explicou, já recuperada do constrangimento e dando uma risadinha maliciosa. — Hinata embaixo de Naruto, sabe como é...

— Tenten-san! — A Hyuuga repreendeu. Ao ouvir isso, até Naruto corou.

Sakura e Ino começaram a rir. O loiro gostaria muito de ouvir mais alguma coisa, mas percebeu que alguém se aproximava de onde estava e decidiu entrar de vez na cozinha.

— Hinata-chan, posso falar com você um momento? — Disse, já passando pela porta e puxando a garota para um canto.

— O que foi, Naruto-kun? — Ela perguntou baixo, para que as outras três, que os observavam pelo canto dos olhos não ouvissem.

— Ahn... — Pensou por um momento, tentando se lembrar do por que estava ali. A conversa que ouviu o distraiu completamente. — Ah, sim! Você e seu otoosan não contaram para Neji o que haviam me pedido para fazer?

— Iie. Não tínhamos certeza se você conseguiria alguma coisa, então preferimos não dar esperanças. — Ela suspirou, mas depois o encarou com uma expressão determinada. — Conseguiu encontrar algo?

— Hai. Quero falar com seu pai ainda hoje sobre isso, mas pode ser à noite. — Ele a abraçou e beijou longamente, arrancando suspiros das garotas que assistiam a cena. — Antes, precisamos falar sobre algumas coisas.

Ela nem conseguiu responder, estava muito constrangida pela ação do loiro na frente de outras pessoas, apesar de feliz, então apenas assentiu.

— Pensei que você havia dito que ia comer... — Temari havia entrado na cozinha sem que eles vissem, e agora comentava calmamente, enquanto tomava um copo d'água.

— Eu disse que queria comer, não que iria... — O loiro respondeu com um toque de malícia na voz, o que deixou não apenas Hinata corada, mas todas as garotas que o ouviram. Ele deu mais um selinho na morena, antes de passar por Temari e pegar o copo que estava em suas mãos e tomar o restante da água e devolvê-lo vazio. — Vou esperar na sala...

Ele saiu da cozinha, mas não se afastou. Parou onde estivera antes, curioso sobre o que mais comentariam e não esperou muito:

— Kami-sama! — A exclamação partiu de Ino. — Quando aquele garoto inocente e irritante se tornou tão... provocante?

— Ino-san! — Hinata a repreendeu, e desta vez não havia nenhum sinal de hesitação ou timidez em sua voz.

— Gomen ne, Hinata! Eu sei que ele é seu... Não precisa me atacar como fez com a Sakura na festa! — Ino respondeu divertida.

"_Atacar a Sakura-chan? Que história é essa?"_ — Naruto se perguntou, no que foi ecoado por Tenten:

— Que história é essa, Ino?

Ele não esperou para ouvir a resposta que seria dada; preferiu ir direto à fonte e perguntar a Sasuke, já que o único período que ele não sabia dos movimentos da amiga na festa foram os poucos momentos em que ela estivera na sala. Se alguma coisa aconteceu, só poderia ser nesse espaço de tempo. Voltou para junto dos outros, que pareciam estar numa discussão acirrada, mas ele não entendeu o motivo.

— Como assim, não foi grande coisa, Sasuke? — Kiba perguntava em um tom de voz irritado.

— Mesmo não concordando com a maneira de Kiba se expressar, também acho que foi muito mais do que você faz parecer. — Neji comentou num tom de voz cansado.

— Sem dúvida! — Chouji concordou.

Sasuke estava com uma expressão que Naruto conhecia bem, e queria dizer que ele não diria mais nada sobre o assunto. Sai e Shino apenas observavam tudo em silêncio.

— Sobre o que estão falando? — O loiro perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Sasuke.

— Estávamos perguntando sobre sua missão, mas o Uchiha não quer contar nada do que fizeram! — A explicação do Inuzuka foi acompanhada de um olhar inconformado sobre o moreno. — Até parece que era ultrassecreta!

— Problemáticos... — Shikamaru estava recostado no sofá e parecia adormecido, mas abriu os olhos para comentar. — Óbvio que seria assim.

— O que quer dizer, Shikamaru? — Mais uma vez, Chouji se manifestou.

— Quero dizer que é assim que Sasuke age. Ele nunca foi de falar muito, portanto não diria nada agora, mesmo que não seja segredo, afinal essa missão foi do Naruto.

— Hontou ni... — Naruto concordou. — Mas o que querem saber exatamente?

— Nos conte algumas das batalhas que tiveram nesse período fora! — Chouji pediu animado.

Naruto olhou para Sasuke, que simplesmente deu de ombros, com uma cara que queria dizer "eles não acreditaram em mim!".

— Er... minna... se vocês esperam esse tipo de coisa, infelizmente teremos que desiludi-los. — O loiro coçou a cabeça sem graça. — A maior parte do tempo passamos apenas conhecendo e conversando com as pessoas, sabem? Claro que ajudamos em algumas situações complicadas, mas nada muito empolgante para quem já lutou conosco na última guerra...

— Nani? Eu achei que essa missão importantíssima teria um pouco mais de emoções... — O Inuzuka comentou, desapontado.

— Kiba, era uma missão para trazer a paz ao mundo shinobi. — Sasuke respondeu sem expressão. — Como esperava que fizéssemos isso? Atacando qualquer um que encontrássemos pela frente? Na verdade foi mais uma forma de Naruto exercitar seu dom...

— Fora essa ser a maior frase que já ouvi do Sasuke-kun, ainda fica a pergunta: que dom seria esse? — Sai se manifestou pela primeira vez.

— Você deveria saber tão bem quanto eu, Sai: o dom de mudar as pessoas e convencê-las usando somente palavras e determinação. — O Uchiha respondeu.

— Tashika ni*... — Sai ficou pensativo. — Como faz isso, Naruto-kun?

— Shirimasen, dattebayo! Essa é uma das coisas que ainda preciso descobrir. — Naruto respondeu. — Sempre pensei que era como Sasuke disse, apenas pela determinação, mas os bijuus acham que é mais que isso. Dizem que é esse o verdadeiro poder ao qual o Rikudou Sennin se referiu, porém eu realmente não sei se há alguma coisa a mais por trás disso.

Nesse momento as garotas voltaram da cozinha carregando algumas bandejas e as depositaram na mesa de centro. Os rapazes pararam de conversar e durante um tempo todos ficaram muito ocupados para dizer qualquer coisa. Depois que acabaram de comer, resolveram descansar um pouco, e estavam nisso, apenas jogando conversa fora, quando Karin apareceu, acompanhada de Juugo com a expressão calma de sempre e Suigetsu parecendo extremamente mal-humorado.

— Yo, minna!

— Karin nii-chan! Onde esteve? — Naruto perguntou sorrindo. — Yo, Suigetsu, Juugo!

Todos se cumprimentaram e os três se juntaram aos outros, sentados no sofá e no chão, ao redor da mesa. Juugo trazia uma caixa.

— Em casa. Tenho uma casa aqui no clã, não sabia? — Respondeu Karin.

— Pra falar a verdade, não. — Riu constrangido. — O que tem nessa caixa?

— Coisas para consertar o estrago que a festa causou... — A ruiva sorriu para todos. — Vamos fazer faxina!

— NANI? — Shikamaru, Temari e Kiba gritaram juntos.

— Não reclamem! — Suigetsu disse irritado. — Ela me tirou da cama para isso!

— Yare yare...

— Hai, hai...

— Shimatta!

Entre resmungos indignados e várias latas de refrigerante para a ressaca, todos ajudaram. Vários jutsus foram usados para a limpeza ser mais rápida, e até os bijuus foram convocados para ajudar. Agora que sabiam quem eles eram, os shinobis de Konoha procuravam conhecê-los melhor, e nenhum deles se esquivou a perguntas ou aproximações.

A tarde correu em um clima agradável por parte de quase todos, mas Hinata ainda estava preocupada com a repercussão de suas últimas atitudes em sua amizade com Karin, e percebia que a ruiva por vezes a olhava atravessado. Tentou aproximar-se, mas a outra parecia decidida a evitar que ficassem a sós. Num rompante, em determinado momento, simplesmente pegou-a pelo braço e praticamente a arrastou em direção à varanda.

— Não vai mesmo falar comigo, Karin-chan?

— O que quer, Hinata?

— Me desculpar! Sei que o que fiz foi errado, mas até mesmo Naruto-kun me perdoou... Onegai, não quero que as coisas fiquem assim entre nós! — Ela estava com os olhos marejados.

Um suspiro pesado escapou dos lábios da ruiva, que ainda parecia relutar em perdoar Hinata tão rápido.

— O que você fez me deixou com muita raiva. Primeiro pensei que estava escondendo uma coisa tão importante de mim, já que sempre soube de seus sentimentos por Naruto, mas depois fiquei absolutamente irada, quando descobri que mentiu para todos e que estava magoando meu itoko por egoísmo! Nunca esperei isso de você...

— Eu sei... — Hinata respondeu, sem mais conter as lágrimas. — Gomenasai, Karin-chan. Eu não queria magoar ninguém, muito menos o Naruto-kun. Só fiz aquilo por que fiquei com medo de sair ferida disso tudo. Eu o vi com a Sakura-san e...

— Nani? Com a coisa rosa? Ela deve ter agarrado ele! Ah, se eu pego ela...

— Nã-não é nada disso, Karin-chan! — Aflita, a morena tentou se explicar, e acabou por contar tudo o que vira no dia anterior.

— Eu não acredito que foi isso! — Karin não sabia se ficava mais indignada pelo mal-entendido ou pelo que ele acarretou, mas acabou por rir da situação. — Só você mesmo, Hinata!

A atenção delas foi desviada para uma figura alta, que se aproximava da casa pelo jardim. Hinata abriu a boca para expressar seu espanto por vê-lo ali, mas uma risada alta saiu pela porta da frente, logo seguida pelo próprio dono da risada e da casa, que se abaixou rapidamente para escapar de um jutsu Suiton arremessado por alguém que permaneceu na sala. A morena viu o que ia acontecer, mas não teve tempo sequer de esboçar uma reação; o jutsu acertou em cheio o visitante inesperado, molhando-o de cima a baixo.

Vendo a pessoa a sua frente completamente ensopada, Naruto olhou assustado para Hinata, que estava com uma expressão entre o alarme e o choque. Nenhum dos dois conseguiu dizer nada, apesar da boca do loiro abrir-se e fechar-se diversas vezes, tentando articular palavras de desculpas. O silêncio foi quebrado por Neji, que saiu da sala, seguido de Suigetsu, aparentemente o autor do jutsu desastroso:

— Hiashi-sama!

.

.

.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**Quero agradecer mais uma vez ao Pedro pelos reviews e elogios maravilhosos! Certamente não me esquecerei dos primeiros comentários de verdade que recebi nessa fic aqui no FF... Arigatou gosaimasu! Por isso msm, eu vou postar o próximo cap junto com esse também... Nesse tem um pouquinho de luta, mas é bem pouco msm, então, espero que goste!**_

* * *

* Hina = apesar de ser usado por muitos autores de fics como apenas uma abreviatura para Hinata, o nome em si significa "menininha".

* Mochiron = é claro!

* Tashika ni = é verdade...


	22. Chapter 22

**Well, não sou mto boa em descrever lutas, mas espero que gostem das que terão nesse cap, apesar de serem bem curtas.**

.

.

.

* * *

**XXII – Em Uzuchio**

* * *

— Hiashi-sama! Gomenasai! — Naruto finalmente conseguiu destravar e viu logo a tragédia que a brincadeira dentro de casa havia causado. Nada pior que, na primeira visita seu, com sorte, futuro sogro, tomasse um banho assim que chegasse. — Olha o que você fez, Suigetsu!

— A culpa é minha agora? — O rapaz deu de ombros. — Quem mandou desviar?

Neji e Hinata apenas observavam a situação em choque. Pareciam esperar que um raio os atingisse a qualquer momento. Ou a ira de Hiashi, pois era quase a mesma coisa.

Naruto ia observando a face do líder Hyuuga se colorindo aos poucos, primeiro um rosado leve, depois um vermelho intenso, chegando depois quase ao roxo, e se perguntou se essa habilidade de corar de maneiras extraordinárias seria mais um legado Hyuuga, tanto quanto o Byakugan. Ainda observava fascinado aquele espetáculo, quando a voz de Hiashi o despertou de seu transe.

— Naruto... — A voz do mais velho estava baixa e séria.

— Ha-hai, Hiashi-sama? — Naruto engoliu em seco e podia jurar ter ouvido esse mesmo som vindo de várias direções, como se as pessoas que assistiam a cena tivessem a mesma reação.

— Eu não vim até aqui para tomar banho, independente do calor que esteja fazendo... — Hiashi completou calmo, deixando Naruto corado e Neji e Hinata completamente embasbacados. — Precisamos tratar de determinados assuntos...

— Mochiron, Hiashi-sama, mas antes... — Naruto fez alguns selos e seu corpo começou a brilhar com o chakra de Kurama. Ele direcionou um fluxo constante do poder emanado ao líder Hyuuga, que em poucos segundos ficou seco. — Assim é melhor!

— Também acho, além de ser prático... — Hiashi comentou, analisando suas roupas. — Pelo que vejo, progrediu muito no controle de seu poder, Naruto...

— Tashika ni... Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer, estando tanto tempo longe de Konoha. — O loiro coçou a cabeça e riu constrangido, desativando seu modo bijuu. — E mais uma vez, gomen pelo banho.

Hiashi viu a filha e o sobrinho na varanda e os cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Hiashi-sama... — Neji fez uma ligeira reverência e ficou aguardando, como se esperasse licença para se retirar ou cumprir o que quer que fosse ordenado.

— Otou-san. — Hinata imitou o gesto do primo, mas não conseguiu esconder o desconforto por ser encontrada ali, permanecendo de cabeça baixa.

— Talvez seja um pouco precipitado, — Hiashi voltou a se dirigir a Naruto — afinal você voltou apenas ontem, mas eu gostaria de saber se descobriu alguma coisa sobre aquele assunto que tratamos antes de sua partida.

— Encontrei sim. Planejava procurá-lo ainda hoje para falar sobre isso. — Repentinamente o loiro ficara sério. — Melhor entrarmos para falar sobre isso. Douzo*.

Naruto foi na frente, e ao passar por Neji e Hinata fez sinal para que eles os seguissem. Os outros shinobi que estavam na sala voltaram a atenção para o quarteto quando estes adentraram a casa, mas nada disseram. Apenas Sasuke olhou interrogativamente quando eles se dirigiram ao andar superior, e percebendo isso, o loiro soltou por cima do ombro:

— Sasuke, cuide bem das visitas, afinal você também mora aqui, mesmo que temporariamente...

Ao chegar no corredor do andar superior, Naruto agradeceu mentalmente a brincadeira com os Hanges, já que assim ficara conhecendo muito bem a casa. Só esperava que não houvesse nada de muito estranho na biblioteca, que era para onde se dirigiam. Abriu a porta e olhou discretamente em volta. Caso encontrasse sinais de que algo de anormal acontecera ali, esperava ter tempo de esconder o que fosse antes de Hiashi perceber, mas não foi preciso. Aparentemente ninguém havia usado a biblioteca para dormir ou coisa pior.

— Entrem. — Ele deu passagem para os Hyuuga e em seguida fechou a porta. — Fiquem à vontade, Hiashi-sama, Neji, Hinata. — Por mais que tentasse se manter calmo, sua voz tremeu ao se dirigir à garota. Não tinha problemas em assumir um relacionamento, mas não sabia se estava preparado para informar o pai dela sobre o fato.

Os quatro se sentaram em volta de uma mesa baixa, que, junto com as almofadas que a rodeavam, era a única mobília do local, fora as estantes de livros, parcialmente ocupadas.

Como não estava acostumado a receber visitas, fosse ou não em ocasiões sérias, Naruto se lembrou com um pouco de atraso das formalidades.

— Aceita beber alguma coisa, Hiashi-sama?

— Arigatou, Naruto, mas não. Prefiro ir direto ao assunto que me traz aqui, se não se importa.

— Mochiron. — Ele abaixou a cabeça um pouco e preferiu começar a conversa. — Sei que vocês têm muitas esperanças de podermos resolver logo aquela questão, mas infelizmente, acho que não será tão fácil. — Ele ergueu novamente os olhos e encarou Hinata por um momento, antes de voltar os olhos para Hiashi. — Depois do que me pediram, não demorou muito para encontrarmos as ruínas de Uzuchio. Na verdade, o local onde enfrentamos Orochimaru ficava bem próximo de lá. — Naruto pôs-se a contar o que houve no dia em que encontraram o lugar.

* * *

"_Depois de dois dias vasculhando um perímetro estabelecido de acordo com os mapas que carregavam, Sasuke avistou ao longe o que parecia um amontoado de pedras em uma grande planície, com forma geométrica._

— _Naruto, acho que encontrei. — Disse, apontando em direção ao horizonte. — Não há mais nada na área, deve haver algum tipo de Fuuinjutsu, mesmo nas ruínas._

— _É provável. — Comentou Sakura se juntando aos dois sobre uma elevação. — Mesmo não sendo mais uma vila oculta, se havia um selamento de proteção em torno do local antigamente, deve ainda fazer efeito._

— _Não teremos certeza até tentarmos entrar. Ikisho, 'ttebayo! _

_Naruto seguiu à frente. Depois de mais algum tempo caminhando, chegaram onde provavelmente seria a entrada da cidade. Sasuke estava certo ao dizer que não havia nada no local. Apenas plantas rasteiras e árvores mortas ocupavam a enorme área onde antes era Uzuchio. Em um pedaço de rocha, que anteriormente deveria ter feito parte do muro de proteção da cidade, estava entalhado um desgastado símbolo do clã Uzumaki. O loiro abaixou-se ao lado do símbolo e o tocou pensativamente, enquanto analisava os arredores._

— _Estou sentindo a presença de chakra... — Sasuke disse, num sussurro — mas não de uma pessoa. Isso é estranho._

— _Também sinto. — Naruto concordou. — Parece como uma presença que se materializa através de chakra... Já vi isso antes._

_Ele pensava em quando encontrou seus pais. Não era uma presença física real, mas podia tocá-los e sentir suas ações normalmente. Não sabia se era possível esse tipo de selamento de chakra em um objeto inanimado, apesar de serem comuns em pergaminhos, porém seu clã era especializado nesse tipo de coisas, e sabia que deveriam estar preparados para algum tipo de confronto._

— _Naruto... — A kunoichi murmurou preocupada. Sasuke também estava tenso ao seu lado._

— _Aa, eu sei, Sakura-chan._

_O que os três temiam foi sentido antes de ser visto: uma presença, não muito humana, materializou-se, próxima de onde se encontravam. Olharam na direção da vila. Nada viram, mas permaneceram em alerta._

— _O que vai fazer, Naruto? — O Uchiha sussurrou._

— _Precisamos prosseguir. Seja o que for, não está se preocupando em esconder a presença, então deve nos atacar apenas se entrarmos. — Lembrou-se dos pergaminhos que tocou na residência dos Hyuuga e completou: — Fiquem atrás de mim. Devo ter alguma vantagem por ser Uzumaki._

_Dizendo isso começou a adentrar a antiga vila, seguido pelos outros dois, que olhavam em volta desconfiados. Cada um conhecia bem seu próprio poder, porém não sabiam o que teriam que enfrentar. Em se tratando de Fuuinjutsu, imaginavam que muita coisa desconhecida do mundo shinobi poderia ser usada pelos Uzumaki. Assim que cruzaram um resto de madeira podre, que deveria ter sido um dos portões de entrada da vila, a presença que vinham sentindo, fez-se visível. Era um rapaz que aparentava uns vinte e cinco anos e cabelos vermelhos repicados na altura do ombro._

— _Yo! — Sua voz era calma e baixa. — Sou Akio. Infelizmente não posso lhes dar as boas-vindas... preciso pedir que se retirem das terras de Uzuchio._

— _Quem... ou melhor, o que é você? — Naruto perguntou, pois sentiu que aquele rapaz à sua frente não era uma pessoa normal e tinha um chakra extremamente poderoso._

— _Sou protetor de Uzuchio. Meu chakra está selado na vila, para impedir que forasteiros indesejáveis a invadam e tentem se apropriar de nossos segredos. — Respondeu Akio, porém com uma expressão curiosa. — Quem é você? Sinto um chakra familiar..._

— _Sou Uzumaki Naruto._

— _Uzumaki? — O ruivo o olhou surpreso. — Isso explica... Então você não é exatamente um forasteiro e eu não preciso te expulsar, mas te aviso que em alguns locais da vila existem outros protetores... Dependendo de onde tentar entrar, pode ser atacado. Sayonara! — Enquanto falava, sua imagem foi ficando mais e mais transparente, até sumir completamente na última palavra._

— _Nani...? Ôe! Pra onde ele foi? — Naruto não se deu ao trabalho de olhar em volta, pois sentiu o desaparecimento completo do chakra que compunha Akio. — Kuso! Ele poderia ter dado mais informações!_

— _Não sei se adiantaria. — Disse Sasuke olhando ao redor. — Nunca imaginei que uma incorporação de puro chakra pudesse ficar biruta, mas parece ser o caso agora._

— _O que quer dizer, Sasuke-kun? — Sakura percebeu que o rapaz tinha o Sharingan ativo e olhava os arredores atentamente._

_Naruto também olhou o outro, mas parecia saber o que ele queria dizer._

— _Maa na... não há nenhum lugar aqui para "entrar"._

_Mesmo quase perdendo as esperanças de encontrar algo útil, Naruto determinou que deveriam explorar a vila destruída. Agora não era apenas a questão de aprender sobre Fuuinjutsu, mas principalmente cumprir o que se comprometeu a fazer para os Hyuuga. Eles se separaram e vasculharam cada canto. Quando a noite chegou, montaram acampamento e se instalaram ali mesmo, para continuar as buscas no dia seguinte._

_Dessa forma, dois dias inteiros se passaram. Sasuke encontrou os escombros do antigo prédio Uzukage na manhã do terceiro dia e enviou um bushin para informar Naruto e Sakura. Eles chegaram quase ao mesmo tempo e começaram a vasculhar os escombros. Não havia realmente nada de pé, e os poucos pergaminhos que encontraram estavam tão podres que era impossível lê-los._

— _Não há nada aqui, Naruto... — Sakura disse desanimada, depois de já terem vasculhado quase tudo. Sasuke estava mais afastado e ia aos poucos destruindo uma parede de pedra, tombada, mas quase inteira._

— _Não se precipite, Sakura. — A voz do Uchiha se fez ouvir. — Acho que encontrei alguma coisa._

_Naruto se aproximou rapidamente seguido pela garota, e puderam ver o que parecia uma caverna subterrânea. A porta dupla de um alçapão ainda podia ser vista, podre e quase completamente solta das dobradiças. Uma escada de pedra coberta de limo desaparecia nas sombras abaixo._

— _Yoshi. Se procurávamos um lugar para entrar, encontramos... — Naruto disse sem a empolgação costumeira. A verdade é que estava preocupado com o que os esperava ao adentrar aquele lugar. Olhando melhor, pode perceber que não era uma caverna, e sim um tipo de sala escavada na rocha. O limo e o mato que tomaram conta da sala davam a impressão de um local natural, mas era muito simétrica, mostrando que fora construída com um propósito. Os três abaixaram-se em torno do buraco que a porta apodrecida deixava livre e tentaram enxergar qualquer coisa lá dentro, mas era impossível. Fora a réstia de luz que entrava através do espaço aberto por Sasuke, tudo o mais se encontrava em total escuridão. — Acho melhor eu entrar sozinho._

— _De jeito nenhum, usuratonkachi! — Sasuke sussurrou em um tom tão alarmado, que fez os outros dois o olharem espantados. — Não vou correr esse risco._

— _Que risco, teme? — Naruto olhava a face do amigo um pouco corada e percebeu que ele estava evitando olhá-lo nos olhos._

_Sakura também percebeu o constrangimento e decidiu ajudá-lo:_

— _Sasuke-kun está certo. Depois de tudo o que passamos, não correremos o risco de perder você selado em um Fuuinjutsu de seu próprio clã. Nós vamos juntos!_

_Um suspiro profundo e um sorriso fraco foi a única coisa que Naruto foi capaz de expressar. Não havia o que discutir, ele faria o mesmo que os amigos._

— _Hai... vamos juntos. — Acabou concordando, mesmo a contragosto. — Mas eu vou na frente! E é melhor tomar outras precauções também..._

_Dizendo isso, se concentrou sob o olhar atento de Sasuke e Sakura. Conhecendo Naruto, já sabiam o que esperar, e foi sem surpresa que o viram entrar no modo Sennin, que era sem dúvida a melhor maneira de rastrear a área._

_Mesmo antes de abrir os olhos, Naruto sentiu que teriam problemas pela frente. Um chakra tão fraco que seria quase impossível detectar ficava claro usando o Senjutsu. Notou imediatamente que seria outra manifestação corpórea de chakra. Ativou então seu modo bijuu e pôde perceber que a presença, dessa vez, não seria nada amigável._

— _Teremos problemas... _

— _Anou, seja o que for, é melhor enfrentarmos logo. — Sasuke comentou._

— _Hai. — Naruto começou a descer as escadas na frente. Imediatamente o chakra que estava espalhado pelo local concentrou-se em um único ponto e ficou mais denso. Em alguns segundos um homem de aproximadamente uns trinta anos se materializou alguns metros à frente do fim da escada. Sob o brilho que Naruto emitia, ficava perfeitamente visível. Ele tinha uma aparência belicosa, cabelos vermelhos curtos e lisos, com uma cicatriz na face que ia da têmpora direita ao lado esquerdo do queixo e atravessava o olho, o que explicava o tapa-olho que usava sobre este. As roupas deviam ser as da antiga ANBU de Uzuchio, já que eram bem parecidas com as usadas em Konoha, diferindo apenas na cor do colete. — Quem é você?_

— _Meu nome não é importante. A única coisa que precisam saber é que meu dever aqui é impedir a entrada de intrusos. E é isso que vou fazer! — Respondeu o ANBU fazendo um selo e tocando o chão. — Kutchiyose no Jutsu._

— _Nunca pensei que um Uzumaki pudesse falar tão pouco! — Sasuke disse, enquanto saltava para o lado, sendo imitado nesse movimento por Naruto e Sakura._

— _Ei!_

_No espaço aberto pelos três, uma enorme aranha surgiu, logo precipitando-se sobre Sakura, que era a pessoa mais próxima._

— _Kuso! — Naruto já se preparava para ajudá-la quando foi impedido por um grito de Sasuke:_

— _Iie, Naruto! Ela consegue!_

_O loiro encarou Sasuke indignado, porém antes mesmo que pudesse abrir a boca para responder, um grito típico de 'Shannaro!' se fez ouvir e logo em seguida quase foi acertado por uma enorme aranha de dois metros de diâmetro que passava voando. Seu olhar voltou novamente para o moreno, que também o encarava com um pequeno sorriso e um olhar orgulhoso._

— _Ikisho! — Naruto disse, e Sasuke entendeu._

_Perfeitamente sincronizados, moveram-se em direção ao protetor da sala, que havia dado um grande salto atrás para escapar de ser esmagado contra a parede da sala pela aranha, que ao acertá-la abriu um grande buraco, deixando entrever um cômodo anexo, fracamente iluminado._

_Naruto se aproximou primeiro do ruivo, que foi pego desprevenido por sua velocidade, sendo acertado por um golpe na têmpora e arremessado na direção contrária. Sasuke era rápido, mas mesmo assim não conseguia acompanhar o loiro, então chegou alguns segundos depois, ainda a tempo de acertar outro golpe com o pé, desta vez em suas costelas, que o jogou para trás._

_Durante esse confronto, a aranha, que havia caído com as oito pernas para o ar junto à parede destruída, conseguiu se virar com o intuito de atacá-los, mas foi acertada por um chute lateral desferido por Sakura, desta vez ficando inteiramente imóvel. Percebendo que conseguira encerrar aquela pequena luta sem nem um arranhão, esfregou as mãos e foi ajudar os companheiros, que lutavam com o ANBU ruivo, mas pareciam ter dificuldades em acertá-lo, pois assim como Uchiha Obito, ele parecia ter a habilidade de se desmaterializar quando necessário. Lembrando-se de como o enfrentaram durante a guerra, Sakura aproveitou-se de um ataque que ele desferiu sobre Sasuke para acertar o guardião pelas costas, porém o movimento foi um completo fracasso, que quase acabou em tragédia, pois ela atravessou diretamente o corpo do ruivo, ficando no caminho da katana do Uchiha._

_Vendo o que aconteceria, Naruto se assustou e acabou ativando seu Rinnegan, que paralisou os outros três. Sem ter muito controle sobre seu Doujutsu, e percebendo-o vacilar por um instante, desferiu um chute em Sasuke jogando-o longe e empurrando Sakura para o outro lado. Assim que fez isso, sentiu um corte na perna, feito pela lâmina da katana do ANBU, que recuperara seus movimentos, ao mesmo tempo em que seus amigos._

— _Itai! Gomen, Sasuke, Sakura-chan!_

— '_Tá pedindo desculpa por que, dobe? Você fez o que tinha que fazer! — Sasuke respondeu, já partindo de novo para cima do inimigo._

— _O que vamos fazer, Naruto? — Sakura perguntou, com medo de tentar ajudar Sasuke nos ataques e atrapalhar novamente._

_O loiro não sabia o que responder. Levantou-se lentamente do chão sentindo a coxa latejar e o sangue empapar sua calça, mas no momento estava mais preocupado em como parar aquele guardião de chakra._

— Baka! Se é um Fuuinjutsu, deve haver um selo em algum lugar! — Disse Kurama em sua cabeça.

_Naruto quase socou a si mesmo. Como não pensou nisso antes? Mas o mais difícil ainda estava por vir, pois teria que encontrar o selo e desativá-lo, antes que seus companheiros se ferissem._

— _Tentem segurá-lo mais um pouco! — Gritou para os outros dois, enquanto corria os olhos ao redor tentando encontrar qualquer coisa que se parecesse com um jutsu de selamento. Sabia mais ou menos o que deveria procurar, mas não fazia ideia de onde poderia estar. Começou a andar próximo às paredes de pedra, tentando visualizar alguma coisa na claridade que seu corpo emitia. Detestava deixar que seus companheiros lutassem em seu lugar, porém além de apenas ele ter algum "meio de iluminação", tinha certeza que o selamento que prendia o chakra do ANBU naquele lugar só poderia ser desfeito por um Uzumaki. Também não queria soltar nenhum dos bijuus, assim como seus bushins, pois pelo que vira, mais de duas pessoas atacando aquele ser iriam mais prejudicar que auxiliar. — Chikushou... _

_Continuou verificando cada canto daquele local rapidamente, mas nada encontrou, e já começava a se desesperar. Sentia alguns tremores no solo, certamente resultado das investidas de Sakura, além dos gritos dela e de Sasuke, mas o que podia fazer no momento era encontrar o maldito selo. Tinha certeza que se seus amigos atacassem com força total demoliriam facilmente a sala, e por isso se continham, além de ser ineficaz para derrotar o ANBU. Eles tentavam apenas ganhar tempo para que encontrasse o que procurava, mesmo sem saber o que era. Se lutassem por muito tempo, ficariam enfraquecidos, e então..._

_Um estalo em sua mente ocorreu, acompanhado de diversas imagens do acontecido alguns meses atrás, no final da quarta guerra, quando absorveu parte do chakra do Raikage, porém não sabia nem como havia feito aquilo! Lembrou-se também da ocasião em que Kurama dissera que bijuus podiam manipular o chakra livremente._

— Kurama, preciso da sua ajuda!

— Achei que não fosse pedir, gaki!

_Ele fez um bushin e deu o controle ao bijuu. Viu algo diferente, mas no momento não soube identificar o que era. Só mais tarde percebeu que foi a primeira vez que notou que a aparência do bijuu havia mudado, deixando-o menos parecido com ele próprio, além das características habituais._

— _Nem vou perguntar se sabe o que fazer..._

— _É claro que sim! Deixe comigo e continue procurando o selo, caso contrário ele pode se reconstituir._

— _Hai!_

_Kurama foi para perto de Sasuke e Sakura enquanto gritava para se afastarem. Sasuke o olhou, mas não disse nada, apenas obedeceu. Sakura perguntou, mesmo sendo óbvio:_

— _Kurama? — E também se afastou, dando espaço para que ele pudesse fazer o que fosse preciso._

— _Ora, ora... um bijuu! Vejo que são mais espertos do que pareciam a princípio! — O ANBU abriu a boca pela segunda vez, desde que o encontraram, mas parecia estar preocupado com o rumo que a batalha estava tomando, pois afastou-se de Kurama rapidamente. Este por sua vez continuou avançando, mas sem atacar._

— _Naruto! — Gritou o bijuu. — Encontrou?_

— _Ainda não! — O loiro vasculhou todos os cantos da sala sem resultado. A próxima alternativa seria a parte superior destruída. — Deve estar lá fora!_

_Sem esperar resposta, subiu as escadas e começou a afastar os montes de pedra que cobriam parte da entrada e o chão em volta, enquanto dentro da sala Kurama tentava apenas manter o ANBU encurralado e proteger Sakura e Sasuke de novos ataques. Ele revirou todo o terreno e finalmente achou o que esperava: um selo um pouco gasto, mas claramente visível, como se uma força externa o protegesse das intempéries. Assim que o tocou, sentiu um formigamento nos dedos, mas nada aconteceu. O som de gritos e jutsus ainda ecoavam abaixo._

— _Chikushou! — Naruto estava frustrado por não saber como quebrar o selo, mas uma ideia infiltrou-se em sua mente. Molhou seus dedos no sangue que ainda fluía do corte em sua coxa e tocou o símbolo. Imediatamente uma luz vermelha desprendeu-se dele, logo seguido pelo grito furioso do ruivo no subsolo. — Kurama, consegui! — Gritou para que o bijuu pudesse ouvir._

_Dentro da sala, assim que viu a expressão de raiva de seu oponente, Kurama agiu, antes mesmo que chegasse a seus ouvidos o aviso de Naruto, pois também sentiu uma instabilidade no chakra que compunha o ruivo. Rapidamente deu um salto e chegou próximo o suficiente do inimigo para que pudesse absorver o chakra deste, o que aconteceu em poucos segundos. Logo em seguida Naruto postou-se ao seu lado._

— _Gomen, poderia ter sido mais rápido._

— _Daijoubu, foi o suficiente._

— _Arigatou, Kurama._

_O bijuu apenas assentiu antes de desaparecer. Naruto virou-se para Sakura e Sasuke, que se aproximavam._

— _Daijoubu ka?_

— _Hai. — Sakura respondeu e realmente parecia estar sem um arranhão. Sasuke tinha apenas um arranhado leve no rosto. — Deixe-me cuidar de sua perna._

_Ele sentou-se e a iryo-nin fez seu trabalho, em pouquíssimo tempo._

— _Arigatou, Sakura-chan. Agora, vamos procurar os pergaminhos._

— _Ikisho. — Disse Sasuke, já se afastando em direção à abertura na parede criada pela aranha. Naruto entrou logo em seguida, acompanhado de Sakura. O moreno usou o Katon para acender algumas piras que havia ao redor e o local ganhou um brilho amarelado misterioso. Esse anexo era muito maior que a sala anterior. Eles se encontravam em uma espécie de mezanino que circundava todo o local, que possuía uma escada que levava ao piso inferior. Puderam ver centenas de pergaminhos dentro de nichos escavados na rocha, muitos deles cobertos de uma grossa camada de bolor._

— _Wow! É maior que o dojô do exame chuunin! — Comentou Sakura impressionada. — Será que todos esses pergaminhos contém Fuuinjutsu?_

— _Se for, Naruto está perdido! — Sasuke respondeu, com um sorriso debochado para o amigo._

— _Não vou discutir quanto a isso! — O loiro também estava impressionado e, pela primeira vez, preocupado com a ideia de aprender a especialidade de seu clã. — Deve ser praga do Iruka-sensei..._

_O comentário tirou sorrisos de seus companheiros, que lembravam-se perfeitamente de quanto Naruto tentava fugir de qualquer aula teórica nos tempos da academia._

_Desceram as escadas e começaram a vasculhar o local. Não passaram apenas horas nisso, mas dias. Muitos dos pergaminhos estavam inutilizados e totalmente ilegíveis, então eram descartados. Os que ainda tinham alguma utilidade foram sendo arrumados numa pilha, que estava cada vez maior, porém eram minoria. Uma boa parte se desfazia apenas ao serem tocados._

_No quarto dia, conseguiram finalmente terminar de explorar as prateleiras de pedra, e o loiro ficou decepcionado. Nem sinal do terceiro pergaminho dos Hyuuga. Não havia comentado nada disso com Sasuke e Sakura, mas tinha certeza que se algum dos dois visse o símbolo do clã de Konoha em algum documento, diriam na mesma hora._

— _Parece preocupado, dobe. — Sasuke observou, parando ao seu lado e depositando o último pergaminho na pilha. — Se for sobre como os levaremos..._

— _Não é isso. A ideia sempre foi guardá-los em outro pergaminho de selamento, da yo ne? Para isso a Sakura-chan pediu ajuda da Tenten. — Respirou fundo e decidiu que estava na hora de contar o que realmente procurava. — É uma outra coisa específica que me preocupa. Um pergaminho que não está aqui._

— _E como sabe que ele não está aqui? — o Uchiha levantou uma sobrancelha._

— _Encontrou alguma coisa com o símbolo do clã Hyuuga nesta sala?_

— _Claro que não. Se tivesse encontrado você seria o primeiro a saber._

— _Sei disso. O mesmo se aplica à Sakura-chan. Por isso tenho certeza de que não está aqui._

— _Mas o que o símbolo dos Hyuuga estaria fazendo nesse lugar abandonado há tanto tempo? — O moreno indagou com a voz monótona. — É alguma coisa que quer me contar?_

— _Não posso. Prometi ao Hiashi-sama. — Ele suspirou. — É assunto interno do clã._

— _Wakarimashita. — Ele realmente entendia bem essa coisa de assunto interno de um clã. — Mas é importante. Não sairemos daqui até encontrá-lo._

— _Arigatou, teme. Sabia que podia contar com você._

— _Un. — Se afastou e começou a explorar a sala de maneira diferente. Ativou o Sharingan e perscrutou todo o espaço. Naruto entrou no modo Sennin e fez o mesmo. Vendo a movimentação diferente de seus companheiros, Sakura resolveu se inteirar do por quê._

— _O que mais estão procurando? — Naruto estava concentrado demais para responder, nem mesmo ouviu a pergunta, já Sasuke, achou que era obrigação do loiro informar e também se manteve em silêncio. — NARUTO!_

— _AH! Que foi, Sakura-chan? — Parou o que estava fazendo e se virou para ela com a mão sobre o peito._

— _O que estão procurando?_

_Após olhar para a garota, voltou sua atenção para as paredes e os nichos que nela haviam, assim respondeu distraidamente:_

— _Hum... esconderijo... pergaminho ... clã Hyuuga..._

— _Naruhodo. Um esconderijo onde possa haver um pergaminho com o símbolo do clã Hyuuga. — Ela se deu os parabéns mentalmente por ter entendido o que o amigo disse tão estranhamente, mas queria saber mais. Abriu a boca para pedir explicações, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido:_

— _Não nos interessa o quê e nem por que, Sakura. Isso é assunto do Naruto com os Hyuuga!_

_Ela queria reclamar, mas nunca foi capaz de discutir com _ele_ como fazia com o loiro. Apenas fechou a cara e se pôs a procurar, mesmo sem saber o quê._

_Depois de olharem e baterem nas paredes pelo que pareceram horas, Sakura já estava cansada e sem paciência, então bateu o pé no chão com força exagerada. Sem aviso, um alçapão se abriu onde ela pisava, fazendo-a rolar por uma escada estreita. Bateu com força em uma estante de madeira, que se desfez e deixou cair algumas caixas em cima dela._

— _Itai... Acho que encontrei..._

_O barulho chamou a atenção dos outros dois, que logo apareceram na abertura do teto de onde ela se encontrava._

— _Daijoubu, Sakura-chan?_

— _Hai... acho que é isso o que estávamos procurando._

_A sala nem merecia esse nome, pois era minúscula. Naruto e Sasuke desceram as escadas, mas mal havia espaço para que os três ficassem de pé ali. As várias caixas que se encontravam nas duas prateleiras ainda inteiras e as que haviam caído no chão foram levadas para cima, para que pudessem ser examinadas melhor. Havia umas quinze._

_Todas tinham símbolos que eles acreditavam ser de clãs, mas a maioria desconhecidos deles. Examinaram-nas e finalmente encontraram o que tanto procuravam: lá estava, numa caixa de madeira muito parecida com a que Hiashi havia mostrado a Naruto, o símbolo Hyuuga._

— _É maior do que eu pensava... —Disse Naruto intrigado. Deveriam caber pelo menos uns oito pergaminhos ali. — Anou, é isso. Vamos selar tudo, dormir e amanhã seguimos viagem._

— _Nani? — Sakura estava indignada. — Só isso? Não vamos ver o que tem aí?_

— _Já disse que não é da nossa conta, Sakura! — Sasuke olhou feio para ela._

— _Humpf!_

_Selaram todos aqueles pergaminhos em um único e foram para o acampamento que haviam montado do lado de fora. Quando se deitou, Naruto não conseguia dormir, pois estava quase tão curioso quanto Sakura. O que seriam todos aqueles pergaminhos? Quando abriu a caixa, viu que a maioria era de mensagens, e não selos ou qualquer tipo de fórmula. Levantou-se silenciosamente e se afastou um pouco, para não acordar os amigos. Começou a abrir as mensagens e seus olhos se arregalavam conforme lia passagens de algumas delas._

"O selo está quase pronto. Quando terminado não será visível..."

_Isso ele já imaginava, pelo que pôde ver nos outros pergaminhos._

"... isso não importa. Sejam rápidos. É até melhor que fique visível. Essa separação deixará o clã mais forte e mostrará a todos esses rebeldes quem realmente manda."

"Conseguimos terminá-lo a tempo. Tem certeza do que quer?"

"Certamente. A humilhação é pouco para quem planejou esse golpe. Se acham que podem fazer o que querem no clã Hyuuga, verão o quanto estão errados."

_Naruto estava chocado. Então o selo foi sim, terminado, mas os Hyuuga que mandavam na época queriam acabar com algum tipo de protesto dentro do clã. Provavelmente por poder. Sempre o maldito poder..."_

_._

_._

_._

**_Continua..._**

* * *

_* Douzo = tenha a bondade, pode entrar(formal)_


	23. Chapter 23

.

.

.

* * *

**XXIII – O Pergaminho Perdido**

* * *

Depois de contar como aconteceu sua expedição a Uzuchio, talvez não com tantos detalhes, Naruto entregou a caixa que encontrara lá – havia mandado um Bushin para buscá-la enquanto falava – a Hiashi.

A expressão de Neji era de revolta, assim como a de Hinata, mas a da garota estava banhada em tristeza enquanto olhava o primo. O líder Hyuuga mantinha uma expressão sem vida, olhando fixamente para a caixa. Parecia paralisado. Naruto não sabia como agir ou o que dizer, pois tinha certeza que o que encontrara foi, de certa maneira, um choque para as três pessoas à sua frente.

— Otou-san? — Hinata chamou com a voz doce.

Ele pareceu despertar de um sonho ruim e fez uma careta contida. Preferia que Neji não soubesse das coisas daquela maneira, mas, afinal de contas, não importava como fosse, seria ruim. Abriu a caixa com dedos ligeiramente trêmulos e empurrou na direção do sobrinho e da filha, para que pudessem ler todas as mensagens que ali estavam. Passaram algum tempo nisso, observados pelo loiro.

— Naruto? — Hiashi começou, assim que terminaram a leitura. — Você já viu o que esse pergaminho contém?

— Hai, quando estive em Suna. — Naruto coçou a cabeça. — Na verdade esse pedido que me fizeram foi um bom incentivo para que eu estudasse Fuuinjitsu...

Neji e Hinata não conseguiram evitar um pequeno sorriso, por mais que estivessem nervosos ou tristes pela descoberta da origem do selo da Bunke.

— E já sabe se pode ser desfeito? — Hiashi continuou.

— Anou, ele foi preparado com o intuito de matar o portador caso fosse realizada uma tentativa de remoção, mas esse terceiro pergaminho parece deixar em aberto uma pequena margem para que fosse tentado... — Ele estava preocupado com a pequena chance que tinham de conseguir e queria deixar bem claro o que precisava. — Pode ser perigoso e acabar matando o portador ao menor erro. Eu estudei muito nos seis meses que fiquei em Suna e Sasuke me ajudou a encontrar uma solução, mas não posso arriscar a vida de alguém sem ter certeza de conseguir... Ainda preciso me certificar de que nada dará errado. Trouxemos muitas informações sobre os mais variados tipos de selo de Uzuchio, e infelizmente não foi possível examinar todos ainda. Eu vou precisar de ajuda.

Hiashi entendeu o que Naruto queria dizer. Ele precisava de sua permissão para falar do assunto do selo Hyuuga com outras pessoas. Se perguntando se seria certo compartilhar um segredo do clã que foi carregado por gerações, seus olhos pousaram em Neji. Sabia que era a primeira vez que ele tomava conhecimento do assunto, mesmo sem ter comentado, e por mais impassível que fosse, não conseguia esconder a esperança em seu semblante. Isso o fez decidir.

— Não posso me opor, até porque não poderia ser em momento melhor, agora que existem tantos Uzumaki vivendo em Konoha. — Hiashi levantou-se e foi acompanhado pelos outros três. — Faça o que tiver que fazer, Naruto. Confio em seu bom-senso.

O loiro engoliu em seco, afinal bom-senso nunca foi sua especialidade. Preferia que fosse algum tipo de Ninjutsu.

— Arigatou, Hiashi-sama. Espero não decepcioná-lo.

O outro se virou para sair da sala, mas parou antes de cruzar a porta ao perceber que a filha e o sobrinho se preparavam para segui-lo.

— Não preciso que me acompanhem. A partir de hoje quero que fiquem à disposição do líder Uzumaki. — Fez uma pequena reverência a Naruto, que corou com o gesto. — Auxiliem-no em tudo o que for necessário e, durante o período que isso ocorrer, estão dispensados de suas obrigações no clã. Especialmente você, Neji. Sei que considera sua maior obrigação proteger Hinata, mas ela pode se cuidar sozinha, e mesmo que não possa, ela tem alguém mais que qualificado para fazer isso, tenho certeza. — Disse isso e lançou um breve olhar ao loiro, antes de virar-se e deixar a sala, assim como três pessoas completamente sem fala.

Passaram-se alguns instantes em completo silêncio, com os jovens ali apenas encarando a porta por onde Hiashi passara.

— Parece que ele aprovou você, Naruto-_sama_. — comentou Neji em tom de deboche.

— Ahn... er... — Naruto tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas sua mente estava em branco.

— A loquacidade de um líder de clã e futuro Hokage é mesmo inspiradora. — O Hyuuga completou.

— Ah, damare*... — Resmungou o loiro em voz baixa, arrancando uma risadinha de Hinata.

— Konoha realmente está mudada... Ver Neji nii-san e Sakuke-san fazendo piadas no mesmo dia é muito para assimilar!

Naruto riu com essa e Neji franziu o cenho.

— Está me comparando àquele Uchiha mal-humorado, Hinata-sama?

— Ouvi meu nome? — Sasuke entrou na biblioteca com cara de poucos amigos.

— Danzen, já que estávamos falando de mau-humor e você é a personificação disso... — Respondeu Naruto com um sorriso.

— Humpf!

— Anou... o que faremos? — Neji perguntou.

Mesmo sem ter o assunto especificado, Naruto entendeu a que ele se referia. Precisaria de ajuda para estudar os pergaminhos e seria melhor que fosse de pessoas que entendessem um pouco do assunto.

— Vou pedir a Karin que nos ajude. Mesmo não tendo conhecimento em Fuuinjutsu, ela é uma Uzumaki, isso pode ser útil. Sasuke também pode fazer isso, já que pesquisou muito sobre o assunto em Suna. — Parou um pouco para pensar em mais alguém. — Neji, sei que não é exatamente a mesma coisa, mas Tenten entende bastante de selamentos de armas, e tem uma base para começar. Peça a ela para nos ajudar, onegai. E eu vou procurar descobrir se dentro do clã Uzumaki existe algum especialista.

— Já que fui convocado sem que tenham pedido minha opinião, podemos pelo menos começar amanhã? — Sasuke perguntou de braços cruzados. — Preciso resolver uns assuntos hoje.

— Hai, hai... — respondeu o loiro pensativo.

* * *

Já era noite, quando Naruto entrou pela porta de sua casa novamente.

Depois da saída de Sasuke, que o loiro desconfiava que fora se encontrar com Sakura, Hinata, Neji e ele, haviam se separado, cada um com uma tarefa a cumprir. Neji levou Tenten até casa dela para conversarem melhor sobre o assunto do selo, já que o Hyuuga preferia privacidade para falar com a namorada de um assunto que, em sua opinião, era constrangedor. Hinata foi até o clã Hyuuga pegar os outros pergaminhos referentes ao selo, para em seguida procurar a Hokage e pedir autorização para que pudessem examinar documentos antigos da vila, que achava que poderiam ajudar a descobrir, se não mais sobre o selo, pelo menos sobre a história que os fundadores de seu clã acharam melhor ocultar. Naruto por sua vez, foi conhecer as pessoas do clã Uzumaki e sondar, o mais discretamente possível, sobre especialistas em Fuuinjutsu. Encontrou um, que por coincidência era sua conhecida recente, Uzumaki Aki, a mãe da pequena fã de Sakura. Ela havia aprendido muito sobre o assunto com seu avô, já falecido há algum tempo, e se ofereceu para emprestar alguns documentos sobre o assunto, que haviam pertencido a ele. Naruto não achava que seria necessário, pois já tinham mais que o suficiente de pergaminhos de Uzuchio, mas preferiu não comentar sobre isso com a mulher. Descobriu também que entre seus vizinhos vivia um senhor, já de idade avançada, que era um estudioso de Doujutsu. Ele havia se mudado para Konoha assim que teve a chance, pois ficou sabendo que era onde viviam os portadores dos jutsus oculares mais poderosos do mundo shinobi, e ficou encantado em poder conhecer Sasuke e Hinata. Quando soube que Naruto havia despertado um tipo de variação do Rinnegan, ficou quase tão empolgado quanto Akemi quando conheceu Sakura, fazendo o loiro agradecer a Kami-sama pelo velho ter problemas de coluna, o que o impediu de pular em seu pescoço, a exemplo da garotinha.

Assim que abriu a porta de entrada da casa, estranhou por encontrar as luzes acesas, mas imaginou que algum de seus amigos, ao sair, se esquecera de apagar, mudando de ideia ao ouvir vozes na cozinha. Se encaminhou para lá e encontrou Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo, que conversavam em volta da mesa enquanto comiam algumas sobras de aperitivos da festa. Eles o cumprimentaram animadamente.

— Yo, Naruto! — Suigetsu levantou uma tigela. — Sirva-se!

— Iie... Arigatou. — Respondeu meio confuso. Tudo bem que estava morando ali há apenas um dia, mas pensou que teria um pouco de privacidade. Não estava acostumado a receber visitas, muito menos ter alguém em sua casa que agia como se estivesse em um clube. Dando de ombros, resolveu ir até seu quarto tomar um banho relaxante. Sentia-se como se estivesse em Konoha há meses, pois muita coisa havia acontecido desde que chegara à vila. Quando passava pelo corredor do andar superior, ouviu alguns sons estranhos vindos de um dos quartos e parou, estranhando o fato de haver mais alguém em sua casa. Abriu a porta subitamente, mas parou e corou intensamente ao dar de cara com Shikamaru deitado no futon e Temari saindo do banheiro, apenas enrolada numa toalha. — Ah...

— Yo, Naruto! — A loira disse enquanto esfregava uma toalha nos cabelos. — Espero que não se importe de me hospedar enquanto estiver em Konoha.

— Er... iie? — Respondeu, mas o tom era de pergunta. Ficou ainda mais constrangido quando viu que Temari não se preocupou nem um pouco por ser vista em trajes tão...

"_Ou melhor, sem trajes!"_ — Pensou enquanto desviava seu olhar para Shikamaru, que também não parecia muito feliz pela atitude da namorada. Sem mais uma palavra, fechou a porta e foi para seu próprio quarto. — _"Será que isso aqui virou hotel e não me avisaram?"_ — Se perguntou com humor, mas na verdade estava satisfeito, afinal sempre viveu sozinho e nunca foi de receber visitas, o que parecia ter mudado completamente agora.

Entrou em seu quarto num rompante e se espantou por encontrar mais uma visita, dessa vez sentada em seu próprio futon, cercada de pergaminhos desenrolados e com uma caixa nas mãos.

— Hinata-chan! — A garota ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para ele. Naruto retribuiu o sorriso e, afastando alguns papéis, sentou-se ao lado da garota, beijando-a em seguida. — Que bom que está aqui.

— Okaeri, Naruto-kun! — Hinata saudou, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto, fazendo o coração do loiro aquecer de uma maneira diferente e desejar ouvir aquelas palavras sempre que voltasse para casa. — Foi mais rápido do que pensei que seria convencer Tsunade-sama. — Indicou os papéis espalhados. — Ela me cedeu estes e disse que assim que terminasse de analisá-los poderia buscar mais.

— Por que pensou que seria difícil convencê-la? — Naruto ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Ela pode ser rígida para muitas coisas, mas nunca criaria dificuldades num assunto como esse.

— Nem todos somos os preferidos da Hokage... — Hinata deu um sorriso carinhoso e acariciou o rosto de Naruto, fazendo com que ele fechasse os olhos para apreciar melhor o toque. — Ela pode fazer tudo o que você pede, mas não é assim com qualquer um. Você é como um filho para ela.

Naruto não queria falar sobre aquilo agora, mas era necessário. Forçou-se a manter o foco no assunto que teriam que resolver a partir da manhã seguinte. Segurou a mão da garota e a afastou de seu rosto. Com aquele contato não conseguiria se concentrar.

— Encontrei duas pessoas do clã que podem nos ajudar. — Ele abriu novamente os olhos e a encarou sério. — Uma delas você já viu, é Aki, mãe de Akemi-chan, o outro é um senhor que é estudioso de Doujutsu. Ele está ansioso por conhecê-la, Hinata...

— Hum... — Ela ficou um pouco preocupada, afinal o Byakugan sempre foi visado por outras vilas, mas esperava que agora as coisas fossem diferentes. — Isso é seguro mesmo, Naruto-kun?

— Daijoubu. Eu nunca a colocaria em perigo, itoshii. Se eu suspeitar de qualquer coisa, pode ter certeza que quem estiver a ameaçando vai virar pó, antes de poder pensar numa desculpa.

Ela sorriu feliz. Sempre quis estar assim com Naruto e agora parecia que tudo que fez estava valendo a pena. Antes de poder se conter, abraçou-o com tanto ímpeto que o loiro caiu deitado no futon, por baixo da Hyuuga.

— Acho que podemos continuar com esses documentos amanhã, Hina-chan... — Ele disse suavemente no ouvido da garota, que corou, mas não se afastou.

— Hai, Naruto-kun...

* * *

— Se acha mesmo que eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa, pode contar comigo, Neji... — Tenten observava a face crispada do namorado e tentava encontrar uma maneira de afastar aquela expressão amargurada de seu rosto. Ele havia contado tudo o que estava acontecendo e o que Naruto se propunha a fazer. Até então o Hyuuga não havia oficializado nenhum compromisso com sua colega de time, mas só agora a garota entendia o motivo. Ele não queria se comprometer ou ter qualquer relacionamento que o levasse a um caminho que conduziria à paternidade, por temer que sua prole tivesse o mesmo destino que ele. Agora que uma esperança, mesmo que pequena, brotara em seu coração, ele decidiu arriscar. O desgosto que se estampava em sua face no momento, era por ter relembrado a origem do selo que representava uma espécie de prisão. — Tudo vai dar certo, Neji. Nunca vi o Naruto falhar em cumprir com suas promessas e não seria essa a primeira vez.

— Sei disso, eu confio no Naruto. — O Hyuuga mostrou um lado que ninguém conhecia e abraçou Tenten, recostando a cabeça no ombro da garota e suspirou cansado. — Mas mesmo ele não deu muitas esperanças. Disse que as chances de conseguir são bem poucas.

— Mas ainda existem. Ele não vai desistir enquanto houver a mínima possibilidade. E o ajudaremos no que for preciso. — Ela acariciou os cabelos compridos de Neji e sorriu. — Sabe? Vamos pensar nisso amanhã, podemos aproveitar essa noite e te fazer esquecer um pouco esse assunto. O que acha?

— Acho que é exatamente do que estou precisando... — Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos da garota com carinho. — Arigatou, Tenten.

— É para isso que estou aqui. — Ela aproximou seu rosto do dele e sussurrou, antes de beijá-lo: — Daisuki da*.

* * *

— Eu ainda acho muito cedo para isso, Sakura! — Sasuke tinha uma expressão tão assustada que chegava a ser cômica, principalmente no rosto do Uchiha.

— Sasuke-kun, eles só querem conhecer meu companheiro de equipe, não a pessoa com quem estou saindo! — Sakura tentava tranquilizar o moreno. Na verdade sempre quis apresentá-lo aos pais, mas nunca teve a chance. — Eles nem sabem que eu...

Repentinamente calou-se. Achou melhor não dizer o que sentia, pois poderia assustar Sasuke ainda mais. Ele nunca foi muito bom em expressar emoções além do ódio, apenas fazia isso com Naruto, o que por vezes a deixava enciumada, mas sabia que o loiro era a pessoa que ele mais confiava no mundo, então fingia não se importar.

— Você...? — Ele sabia o que ela ia dizer, mas no fundo queria ouvir aquilo de novo, como há muitos anos, na noite em que deixou a vila. Não tinha certeza de seus sentimentos ainda, mas pelas conversas que tinha com Naruto, era quase certo que estava muito mais envolvido do que um dia achou possível. Talvez ouvir isso agora o desse a certeza que precisava. E a coragem para enfrentar os pais da garota, afinal não podiam passar o resto da noite na porta da casa dela, como estavam agora, naquele impasse.

— Que eu o amo. — Ela deu de ombros como se não fosse grande coisa. — Sempre amei, sabe disso.

Aquelas palavras realmente aqueceram seu coração, que foi gelado por tanto tempo. Quase pôde ouvir o som de gelo se estilhaçando e deu um pequeno sorriso. Repetiu as palavras que disse a ela quando deixou a vila:

— Sakura, arigatou. — Respirou fundo, como se estivesse se preparando para uma árdua batalha. — Ikisho, me apresente seus pais...

* * *

Depois de vários beijos e carícias um pouco mais ousadas, Naruto achou prudente parar. Estava se sentindo como Jiraya ao encontrar as termas femininas e, independente da maneira que se olhasse, aquilo não era bom. Depois de vários anos, reencontrara a garota que amava apenas no dia anterior e não queria precipitar as coisas. Além de ter mais um pequeno problema nisso tudo: não sabia muito bem como agir. Por um momento se lamentou por nunca dar atenção às pseudo-aulas que seu mestre pervertido insistia em que recebesse, mas na época não pensava muito nisso. Respirou fundo e sentou-se no futon, puxando Hinata, que até então estava sob seu corpo, junto com ele.

— Vamos verificar esses documentos, Hinata-chan? — Disse sem olhá-la nos olhos, pois tinha certeza que a visão da garota, excitada e corada, o faria perder o pouco bom-senso que ainda tinha.

— Ha-hai, Naruto-kun! — Ela tentava normalizar a respiração, e se perguntava se havia feito algo errado. Quando as coisas começaram a esquentar de verdade, ele parou. Mas deixaria para conversar sobre isso depois.

Puseram-se a ler documento após documento, até que o sono chegou. Não encontraram nada muito interessante, mas restava muita coisa para ver.

Naruto ficou nervoso quando resolveram parar. Já estava bem tarde e, mesmo Hiashi tento dito a Hinata e Neji que ficassem à sua disposição, duvidava que aquela frase se aplicasse à sua filha dormir na mesma cama que ele. Não queria que ela fosse embora, mas não tinha coragem de convidá-la para ficar. Preferiu ficar em silêncio e esperar que Hinata se pronunciasse. Enquanto isso ficou observando-a enrolar cuidadosamente os pergaminhos que haviam espalhado. Assim que ela terminou, sentiu um frio na barriga.

— Melhor dormirmos, Naruto-kun...

Não era exatamente o que ele esperava, aquela voz calma dizendo para dormirem... o que? Juntos? Seria mais um teste para sua sanidade.

— O-o que? A-qui? — Parecia que as posições haviam se invertido e era ele a gaguejar agora.

— Não quer que eu fique? — Ela o olhou apreensiva e sua voz saiu triste.

— É claro que eu quero, mas... — Não podia dizer o que realmente se passava em sua mente, então falou a coisa mais verdadeira que foi capaz: — Não quero que seu pai pense que quero me aproveitar de você!

— Daijoubu. — Ela sorriu. — Eu avisei que passaria a noite aqui.

— So desuka*? — Estava tão nervoso que sua voz falhou. Pigarreou. — E ele não se importou?

— Iie. Ele aprova nosso relacionamento. — Ela levantou-se. — Vou trocar de roupa para dormirmos.

Hinata foi até o banheiro, fechando a porta. Naruto suava frio. As coisas já estavam complicadas com Hinata usando seus trajes shinobi... Só pedia a Kami-sama que fosse piedoso e ela saísse daquele banheiro com uma roupa que a cobrisse dos pés à cabeça.

Quando a kunoichi voltou ao quarto, só pode concluir que devia ter muitos pecados para expiar, pois ela vestia uma camisola lilás curta e de tecido fino, que apesar de não ser transparente, demarcava perfeitamente seu corpo. Ele levantou-se e sem dizer uma palavra, foi trocar-se também. Fechado ali, resolveu tomar um banho. Frio. Quando voltou ao quarto, viu Hinata deitada languidamente o olhando com uma expressão inocente. Ele ficou um tempo parado, apenas a observando, e chegou à conclusão que essa história de banho frio era mito. Sentia-se mais quente do que antes.

Engoliu em seco, quando ela deu um tapinha no espaço ao lado dela e disse com a voz sonolenta:

— Não vai deitar, Naruto-kun?

É, aquela noite seria bem longa...

.

.

.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**_Olá, povo! dessa vez vai só um cap msm, mas provavelmente eu postarei outro ainda na quinta-feira. Respondendo ao comment do cap anterior abaixo:_**

**_Pedro, como sempre, obrigada pelo seu review. Que bom que acha que sei escrever cenas de luta, viu, mas é quase um parto para que saia boa... rsrsrsr Espero que continue gostando e comentando! Ja ne!_**

* * *

* Daisuki da = eu te amo

* Damare = cale a boca

* So desuka = ah, é; é mesmo?


	24. Chapter 24

_**Como prometido, mais um cap hj, quinta-feira!**_

.

.

.

* * *

**XXIV – Doujutsus e Genjutsus**

* * *

Naruto entrou na cozinha de sua casa com uma incrível cara de sono. Sasuke já estava sentado à mesa tomando seu café-da-manhã e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas ao ver o estado do amigo.

— Passou a noite em claro?

— Antes fosse... — Respondeu o loiro, sentando em frente a Sasuke e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. Viu a expressão de incredulidade do outro e resolveu explicar. — A Hinata-chan dormiu comigo de novo...

— Isso não deveria ser uma coisa boa? — O moreno perguntou, segurando a vontade de rir. — Quero dizer, você não deveria estar mais... satisfeito?

— Não é o que está pensando, baka! — Respondeu irritado, quando percebeu onde o Uchiha queria chegar. — Se fosse como você está pensando eu estaria, mas acho que é um pouco cedo para isso. — Deixou a cabeça escorregar por entre as mãos e bateu a testa no tampo da mesa. — Imagine dormir com a Sakura-chan do seu lado sem poder fazer nada... — Ergueu os olhos levemente e encarou a face de Sasuke, que agora mostrava entendimento. — Não é fácil.

— Posso imaginar. Principalmente agora que conheci os pais da Sakura. — Fez uma careta. Era fácil para ele, antes de conhecer a família da garota, pensar em fazer algo a mais, porém agora, sentia que precisava respeitá-la. — Não queria estar em seu lugar.

— Você conheceu os pais da Sakura-chan? — Perguntou Naruto incrédulo. — Era esse seu compromisso de ontem?

— Não exatamente, mas acabou acontecendo. Onde está a Hyuuga agora?

— No banho. — Soltou um gemido estrangulado só de lembrar desse detalhe, arrancando uma risada de Sasuke. Olhou feio para ele. — Pode rir, logo será você, teme!

— Nem me lembre. — Fez outra carranca ao pensar nisso, mas que logo se desanuviou. — Mas acho que pode ser interessante. As coisas proibidas são as melhores, não é o que dizem?

O loiro soltou uma risada, levantou a cabeça da mesa e se serviu do que tinha ali. Nem percebeu o que pegava, estava preocupado com outro assunto, e resolveu falar com Sasuke sobre isso.

— Sasuke, você não está... er... preocupado com isso?

— Isso o quê, dobe?

— Sobre como vai ser... ah, você sabe! — Corou.

— Acho que sei ao que se refere. — O moreno ficou pensativo por um momento. — Mas é instintivo, da yo ne? Tirar a roupa, encontrar o lugar certo e...

— Sasuke! — Naruto repreendeu o amigo pela maneira de colocar as coisas, antes de completar: — Não acho que seja tão simples. Se fosse, o ero-Sennin não seria tão... focado nesses assuntos. Pelo pouco que eu me dava ao trabalho de prestar atenção quando ele falava sobre isso, parece que não é tão fácil... satisfazer as mulheres quanto é para os homens.

— Sou ka? — Sasuke o olhou apreensivo. — _Agora_ você me deixou preocupado... Mas pelo menos um de nós foi aprendiz de um ero. — Largou a xícara que tinha entre as mãos e cruzou os braços sobre a mesa. — Fale!

— Nani? — Demorou um pouco, mas finalmente entendeu o que Sasuke queria dizer. — Que parte do "pouco que eu me dava ao trabalho de prestar atenção" você não entendeu? Na época eu não me preocupava muito com essas coisas!

— Você é mesmo um usuratonkachi! — O olhou feio. Estava ainda mais preocupado, pensando em "chegar lá" com Sakura e não conseguir satisfazê-la. De jeito nenhum que sujaria sua reputação com algo assim. Percebeu então que os dois ali podiam ser os shinobis mais poderosos atualmente, mas se tratando desse assunto, eram uma negação. Se preocuparam tanto em ter poder, cada um por seus motivos, que agora, num assunto que qualquer pessoa normal teria pelo menos um conhecimento razoável para começar, não sabiam o que fazer. — Odeio ter que admitir, mas precisamos de ajuda!

— Aa. — O loiro fechou os olhos, frustrado consigo. — Por que não aceitei as aulas do ero-Sennin quando tive a chance? Para quem podemos pedir umas dicas?

— Kakashi?

Se entreolharam, imaginando a possibilidade.

— Iieee... — Disseram em uníssono, meneando a cabeça veementemente. Naruto pensou um pouco.

— Tsunade baa-chan?

— 'Tá doido, Naruto? — Sasuke ficou horrorizado. — Ela é mulher! Seria embaraçoso...

— Tem razão... Alguém da nossa idade? Shikamaru já está com a Temari há um bom tempo...

Sasuke ficou pensativo, mas não se sentia muito à vontade em pedir esse tipo de conselho a alguém de sua geração. Seria humilhante admitir a outra pessoa, além de Naruto, que não entendia nada de sexo. Foi impedido de responder pela entrada do casal mencionado, deixando-o com um olhar perplexo.

— Ohayo, Naruto, Sasuke. — Temari cumprimentou sorridente, enquanto Shikamaru apenas dava um enorme bocejo.

— Ohayo, Temari. — Naruto sorriu abertamente, já esquecido do assunto que falava com Sasuke. — Dormiram bem no Naruto's Hotel?

— Hai, muito! — A loira passou a mão sugestivamente no pescoço de Shikamaru, o que deixou os outros dois com uma certa inveja. — E vocês, gostaram do café-da-manhã?

— Foi você quem preparou? — Perguntou Naruto espantado. — Pensei que tivesse sido o teme!

— Não, quando desci já estava na mesa. — O Uchiha ainda tinha um ar perdido, como se não entendesse nada. Percebendo isso, Naruto resolveu explicar:

— Temari... e aparentemente Shikamaru também... estão hospedados aqui.

— Hum... — Sasuke não sabia disso, e muito menos o que deveria pensar. A casa não era dele afinal, mas não estava acostumado a receber ninguém. Pelo jeito teria que aprender a ser anfitrião.

— Eu queria apenas agradecer a hospedagem, por isso preparei o desjejum. Espero que tenham gostado. — A loira de Suna sorriu satisfeita.

— Estava ótimo, arigatou. — O moreno respondeu mecanicamente, o que ocasionou olhares duvidosos. — O que foi? Eu tenho educação, sabem?

— Isso pra mim é novidade... — Naruto comentou, debochado.

— A novidade não é você ter, e sim usá-la. — Completou Shikamaru, fazendo Sasuke fechar a cara. Temari simplesmente riu.

A loira estava feliz por estar ali. Agora que o mundo shinobi finalmente encontrara a tão almejada paz, estava se permitindo relaxar como nunca antes. Como irmã de um Jinchuuriki, cresceu tensa e arredia a todas as pessoas, se tornando até rabugenta na maioria das vezes. Mesmo agora, quando estava em Suna, não podia viver tão à vontade, já que era a irmã do Kazekage. Mas ali, entre os amigos de Konoha, pois era assim que os considerava, estava verdadeiramente se permitindo ser feliz. Gostaria muito de continuar ali, mas essa decisão dependia mais de Shikamaru do que dela própria. Pelo jeito teria que se empenhar mais, se quisesse que aquele acomodado tomasse uma decisão mais concreta.

— Ohayo... — Hinata apareceu na cozinha, corada por encontrar todos em volta da mesa. Apesar de seu relacionamento com Naruto não ser segredo para ninguém, ainda ficava constrangida pela situação.

Todos responderam, mas o loiro abriu um sorriso que a desnorteou. Puxou-a pela mão para que se sentasse ao seu lado e a beijou sem qualquer constrangimento, o que a fez corar ainda mais, apesar do sorriso feliz que manteve quando se separaram.

— Já está morando aqui, Hinata? — Temari perguntou, não para envergonhá-la, mas sim por seus próprios motivos, lançando um olhar especulativo a Shikamaru, que fez cara de paisagem.

A morena não soube o que responder e de vermelha, ficou pálida em questão de segundos, o que divertiu Sasuke.

— Ainda não, Temari. — Naruto respondeu, pois viu que a garota não conseguiria. — Hiashi-sama provavelmente me mataria se isso acontecesse tão rápido... — Ele sorriu e acariciou os cabelos de Hinata. — Aliás, por falar em rápido, ainda nem oficializamos nada... Aceita ser minha namorada, Hina-chan?

Hinata, apesar de não ser mais tão tímida quanto antes, ficou quase escarlate. Um pedido assim, sem a menor cerimônia, na frente de outras pessoas, era o que menos esperava logo no café-da-manhã, mas estava feliz que houvesse acontecido. Só esperava encontrar a voz para responder à altura.

— Ha-ha-ha... — Parou, fechou os olhos, engoliu em seco, respirou fundo e sentiu um leve tapa nas costas. Abriu novamente os olhos e viu ser de Sasuke, que a olhava divertido. — Hai!

— Ufa! Até que enfim! — Comentou Sasuke, mas recebeu um olhar de repreensão de Naruto, então corrigiu: — Finalmente resolveu pedir oficialmente, dobe!

Foi impossível segurarem as risadas quando a pequena Hyuuga escondeu o rosto no ombro de Naruto, corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

— Ohayo! — Neji entrou na cozinha, acompanhado de Tenten.

— Vocês também? — Perguntou Sasuke espantado.

— Qual o problema, Uchiha? — O Hyuuga ergueu as sobrancelhas pela recepção.

— Eles não dormiram aqui, se é o que está pensando. — Naruto logo esclareceu. — Pelo menos, eu acho que não... — Dessa vez os olhou em dúvida.

— Iie, não dormimos. — Respondeu Tenten, estranhando. — Quem dormiu aqui?

— Shikamaru, Temari e Hinata. — Disse Sasuke.

— E eu... — Disse uma voz inesperada, fazendo todos se virarem para a pessoa que acabara de entrar na cozinha.

— Sai? — Dessa vez até Naruto ficou espantado, pois não se lembrava de Sai ter ficado até tarde em sua casa. — O que faz aqui?

O rapaz deu seu sorriso falso e sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke, que se afastou um pouco, incomodado. Sempre achou seu substituto no time 7 meio esquisito.

— Eu cheguei tarde de uma pequena missão que tive ontem e fiquei aqui.

— Isso não explica muita coisa. — Disse o Uchiha.

— Eu só preferi ficar aqui com vocês, minha casa é um pouco solitária. — Sai comentou, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

— Ehhh... — Naruto estava sem palavras. Já imaginava, pelo ocorrido na noite anterior, que não teria muita privacidade, mas não imaginou que seria tão pouca.

— As portas dessa casa não tem chaves? — Sasuke perguntou à Hinata, já que ela fora uma das responsáveis pela decoração.

— Tem, mas... todos nós temos uma cópia.

— Nani? — Se não fosse seu treinamento de anos em impassibilidade, Sasuke teria surtado. Tudo bem que ele também era um hóspede, mas pelo menos era convidado.

— Todos que ajudaram na construção receberam uma chave, na época, para que pudessem vir sempre que precisassem, sem precisar incomodar outra pessoa. — explicou a Hyuuga.

Naruto e Sasuke se entreolharam. O loiro estava com vontade de rir da expressão assustada do outro, mas se conteve. Ele não estava incomodado com toda a convivência com os amigos, mas Sasuke parecia que sairia correndo e gritando a qualquer momento. No fundo, Naruto achava que isso seria bom para ele, forçando-o a aprender a ser menos antissocial e a se integrar mais com todos os outros, que também havia abandonado há tanto tempo.

— Anou, está quase na hora da reunião. — Naruto levantou da mesa se espreguiçando, para logo depois ficar sério. — Aki e o velho Kenichi devem chegar logo. Vamos nos reunir na biblioteca. Hina-chan, Neji, Tenten, vocês poderiam levar todos os pergaminhos para lá? Sasuke e eu vamos usar um selo no cômodo para não sermos interrompidos e os documentos ficarem seguros. Shikamaru, Karin também virá, você pode informá-los onde nos encontrar?

— Mochiron, Naruto-sama! — Shikamaru não pode deixar de implicar com o loiro, devido ao seu ar de seriedade, tendo a provocação respondida com Naruto mostrando a língua e saindo da cozinha, acompanhado por Sasuke. Os outros três também saíram logo em seguida, deixando ao redor da mesa apenas Temari, Shikamaru e Sai.

— Ele realmente amadureceu, mas fico feliz por ver que não perdeu seu jeito de garoto. — Temari comentou, rindo, assim que ficaram a sós.

— Tashika ni. Mesmo depois da guerra ele já havia amadurecido bastante, mas com esses anos fora da vila, voltou mais seguro e confiante. O tom de comando que ele usa sequer dá espaço a qualquer tipo de contestação. — Shikamaru deu um suspiro cansado. — Yare yare... tenho a impressão que ele será ainda mais problemático como Hokage do que Tsunade-sama.

— Naruto-kun é mesmo surpreendente. — Sai comentou, causando um sobressalto no casal. Ele estava tão silencioso que haviam se esquecido de sua presença. — Quando o conheci, não tive uma boa impressão, mas estava enganado.

— Digamos que a maneira que nos conhecemos não foi a melhor das apresentações, não é mesmo, Sai? — Comentou o Nara sarcasticamente.

— O que quer dizer? — Temari o olhou confusa.

— Sai nos atacou. A Naruto, Chouji e a mim. — Pela expressão curiosa da namorada, ele viu que teria que contar toda a história, e foi o que se pôs a fazer.

Enquanto Temari era inteirada da maneira como Sai entrou na vida deles, Naruto e Sasuke conversavam na biblioteca.

— Pronto. — O loiro disse ao fixar o último ofuda* de selamento em um local discreto entre as estantes vazias.

—Tem certeza? Esse tipo de selamento não é um pouco drástico demais para o que vamos fazer aqui? — Perguntou Sasuke em dúvida.

— Iie. O problema não é o que vamos fazer, mas o que vamos manter aqui. — Naruto estava bastante certo quanto a isso. — Todos os documentos são importantes e não quero correr riscos. Está pronto?

— Sempre. — O Uchiha respondeu, já colocando-se em posição, de costas para o loiro e no meio da sala.

Naruto fez alguns sinais de mão, sendo imitado nesses gestos pelo moreno, que logo em seguida ativou o Mangekyou Sharingan, que era necessário ao Fuuinjutsu que estavam preparando. O loiro o tocou nas costas e ele sentiu seu chakra sendo drenado e suas pernas vacilarem. Naruto o amparou e o fez sentar-se, terminando enfim a sequência de selos para completar o Fuuinjutsu.

— Definitivamente eu detesto esse jutsu! — Comentou Sasuke com a respiração pesada, enquanto Naruto sentava-se ao seu lado.

— Daijoubu. Dificilmente o faremos de novo.

— Assim espero! — O moreno resmungou, mas agora que estavam sozinhos, o assunto que tratavam antes de serem interrompidos na cozinha, voltou-lhe à mente. — Ei, dobe...

— Que foi, teme?

— Já pensou em uma maneira de resolvermos "aquele" assunto?

— Iie... Se pelo menos o ero-Sennin ainda estivesse vivo... — Repentinamente seus olhos se arregalaram. — Mas é claro! Ele pode não estar mais aqui, mas deixou um legado muito bom sobre esse assunto!

— Do que você... — Sasuke também arregalou os olhos, se perguntando como não pensara nisso antes. — A série Icha-Icha!

Trocaram um pequeno sorriso malicioso, mas Naruto fez uma careta logo em seguida.

— Não posso sair para comprar esses livros!

— Por que não, dobe? — Revirou os olhos impaciente.

— Estão me observando demais ultimamente e eu não quero que a Hinata-chan saiba que comprei uma coisa dessas! — Fez uma expressão de sofredor. — E tem Hyuuga demais em Konoha para isso ser bom para minha integridade física!

— Que ótimo! — Sasuke foi sarcástico. — O que você acha que a Sakura faria se _eu_ fosse comprá-los? Provavelmente você veria um Uchiha voador atravessando Konoha nas primeiras horas da manhã!

— Kuso! Tem que haver uma maneira... Kakashi-sensei!

— Doko*? — Olhou em volta procurando o sensei. Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que não percebeu que aquela era a resposta para a questão que os atormentava. — É isso, ele deve ter a coleção completa!

— Mas não podemos simplesmente pedir a ele! — Naruto bufou. — Aquele pervertido não sabe manter a boca fechada sobre certos assuntos. — Encarou Sasuke, estranhando o sorriso maldoso que se estampava no rosto do amigo. — No que está pensando?

— Ora, Naruto! Somos shinobis. Podemos cometer uma pequena... invasão!

— Shikashi... Mesmo sendo tão fortes quanto ele agora, talvez até mais, Kakashi-sensei nos pegaria na mesma hora e causaria problemas!

— Hum. Acontece que ontem, enquanto passeava com Sakura, o encontrei. Ele comentou casualmente que sairá em missão hoje, e que provavelmente demorará alguns dias...

Um sorriso tão maldoso quanto o do Uchiha estampou-se na face de Naruto, mas principalmente por imaginar o desespero de seu sensei ao descobrir o desaparecimento de sua preciosa coleção.

— Yosh'! Vamos fazer isso o quanto antes!

— Amanhã, antes do nascer do sol.

— Combinado!

Tocaram suas mãos fechadas em punho de maneira cúmplice. Inesperadamente, teriam uma missão Rank S no dia seguinte, afinal, invadir a casa de um dos melhores shinobis de Konoha merecia essa classificação.

Ainda compenetrados, não perceberam uma batida discreta na porta. No momento seguinte ouviram a voz de Karin:

— Hinata, meu itoko pediu para nos dirigirmos para cá, então ele deve estar nos esperando. Vamos ent...

Antes que Sasuke ou Naruto tivessem tempo de dizer alguma coisa, a ruiva abriu a porta da biblioteca e entrou enquanto falava, parando logo em seguida e caindo ajoelhada. A caixa que levava foi ao chão, espalhando inúmeros livros e pergaminhos, que saíram rolando. Seus olhos ficaram fora de foco e sua respiração acelerou. Fora isso não mexia um músculo.

— Karin! — Hinata fez menção de correr até a amiga, mas foi detida pela voz de Naruto:

— Hinata, fique onde está!

A morena paralisou no meio de um passo e olhou assustada para o namorado, que levantou-se do chão com um salto e ajoelhou-se ao lado de Karin, que parecia em estado vegetativo.

— Anou... realmente funciona. — Comentou despreocupadamente Sasuke, olhando para a ruiva.

— Baka, espero que não tenha nada muito perturbador nesse Genjutsu! — Naruto se irritou com o comentário despreocupado de Sasuke, pois conhecia muito bem o poder do Mangekyou Sharingan.

— É difícil dizer... Quando não sou eu a controlá-lo, pode ser diferente para cada pessoa.

— Teme, libere o jutsu.

— Não dá, dobe. — Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Sabe que para finalizar esse Fuuinjutsu eu preciso de quase todo meu chakra. Você terá de fazer isso pelo meio normal...

— Hai, hai... — Bufando, Naruto liberou uma quantidade de chakra no corpo de Karin, que imediatamente começou a tremer e chorar, com o rosto enterrado nas mãos. — Karin nee-chan, daijoubu?

— O-o que aconteceu? — A ruiva perguntou entre soluços.

— Colocamos um Fuuinjutsu para proteger esta sala. Qualquer pessoa que entrar sem autorização cai em um Genjutsu, como se olhasse diretamente para os olhos de Sasuke...

— Demo... vocês me deixaram assim por horas!

— Iie. Foi menos de um minuto. — O Uchiha comentou casualmente. — O que você viu foi apenas uma ilusão. Em sua mente parecem horas, ou dias, mas na realidade alguns segundos são o suficiente para enlouquecer qualquer pessoa. Viver os piores momentos de sua vida de novo e de novo... É um poder cruel, mas bastante útil.

Apesar do tom leve empregado por Sasuke para explicar aquele jutsu, todos que o ouviam sentiram um calafrio. Ainda da porta, os Hyuuga e Tenten o encararam com cautela, e Uzumaki Aki em pânico.

O velho Uzumaki Kenichi, um senhor cheio de rugas, mas sem um único fio de cabelo branco dentre os vermelhos-escuro, arregalou os olhos, e antes que alguém pudesse impedi-lo, simplesmente passou pelos outros e cruzou a porta da biblioteca. Como escutara a explicação, não caiu como Karin, pois já estava preparado, mas revirou os olhos e começou a tremer visivelmente.

Os outros o olharam assustados e sem reação, se perguntando se aquele velhote seria maluco. Mesmo Sasuke apenas levantou as sobrancelhas. Quando grossas lágrimas começaram a sair dos olhos opacos de Kenichi, Hinata despertou do estupor que a acometia e disse em tom urgente:

— Naruto-kun, faça alguma coisa!

Acordado pelo apelo de Hinata, Naruto aproximou-se do ancião e forçou seu chakra para dentro do corpo trêmulo, assim como havia feito com Karin. Imediatamente o senhor perdeu a força nas pernas e teria ido ao chão, se o loiro não o houvesse amparado.

— Ojii-chan, o senhor enlouqueceu?

— I-iie... eu... queria entender... o poder do Sharingan... — Respondeu ofegante entre lágrimas e risos histéricos.

Sem entender o que se passava na cabeça do velho, Naruto o sentou no chão e se aproximou dos que ainda estavam na porta.

— Vou liberar a entrada de vocês... — Parou ao ver o olhar de pânico de Tenten e Aki. — Daijoubu, nada vai acontecer. — Ele aproximou dois dedos da testa de Hinata e introduziu uma porção mínima de seu chakra na garota. Ela respirou fundo antes de entrar, mas não estava em pânico como as outras duas, afinal confiava em seu namorado. Deu dois passos para dentro da sala e nada aconteceu. Naruto repetiu o procedimento em Neji e Tenten, que também entraram sem problemas. Na vez de Aki, ela o olhou assustada. Com um suspiro, ele pediu: — Confie em mim. — Vendo que ela apertou os olhos, mas não se afastou, tocou sua testa, porém a mulher não se mexeu. Colocou a mão delicadamente em suas costas e a incentivou a prosseguir, empurrando-a sutilmente, até que já estivesse dentro da sala, ainda com os olhos fechados. — Pronto!

Aki abriu os olhos e suspirou aliviada, mas ainda sem conseguir relaxar. A cena dos outros dois sendo tão facilmente derrubados e manipulados por um Genjutsu não lhe saia da mente.

— Se todos estão aqui, vamos começar a reunião antes que mais algum imprevisto aconteça... — Naruto fechou a porta da biblioteca, mas antes colou um ofuda do lado de fora da porta, com um kanji indicando claramente "selado". Sabia que seus amigos não se arriscariam a entrar sem cautela em um ambiente com esse aviso. — Sentem-se, onegai.

Todos se acomodaram em volta da mesa baixa, onde Neji, Tenten, Hinata e Karin já haviam depositado as caixas contendo os pergaminhos, documentos e livros necessários à reunião.

— Antes de iniciarmos... — Tenten se pronunciou hesitante, mas logo completou com a voz alterada pelo nervosismo: — Que selo é esse que colocaram nessa sala, e o mais importante: QUE IDEIA FOI AQUELA DE ENTRAR SEM NENHUM CUIDADO, VELHO MALUCO? — Perguntou já aos gritos, apontando para Kenichi.

— Maa, Tenten! — Neji falou em voz baixa, segurando na mão da garota.

Sem saber quem deveria responder primeiro, Naruto e Sasuke se entreolharam. Sabiam que deveriam explicar o selo para as pessoas que agora frequentariam aquela sala. Pensando nisso, o moreno tomou a palavra:

— Esse Fuuinjutsu foi desenvolvido por Naruto e por mim enquanto estudávamos os métodos de selamento dos Uzumaki em Suna. — Olhou para o loiro, que fez um leve gesto para que prosseguisse. — Ele é baseado em um método que consiste em manipular Ninjutsus para que sejam liberados ao selo ser rompido. Nós o adaptamos para que pudéssemos selar um Genjutsu, no caso o que eu utilizo com o Mangekyou Sharingan, que faz a pessoa afetada viver suas piores lembranças repetidamente sem chances de liberar-se sozinha. Para que alguém possa entrar aqui sem ser afetada, deve receber um mínimo de chakra de uma das pessoas que realizaram o selamento, ou seja, Naruto ou eu.

Houve uma pausa, enquanto todos absorviam essa informação, que foi interrompida por Aki:

— É um Fuuinjutsu impressionante. — Ela olhou com um pouco de receio de Sasuke para Naruto. — Meu sofu* me falou desse tipo de selamento, mas, pelo que sei, é muito difícil de ser realizado. Segundo alguns documentos que tenho, foi tentada a captura de Genjutsu para ele, mas isso se mostrou impossível!

— Impossível, não. Só um pouco mais difícil... — Naruto respondeu sem jeito. — Certamente eu não teria conseguido desenvolvê-lo sem o Sasuke. Talvez nem seja possível com outro tipo de Genjutsu.

— Certo, já sabemos que meu itoko é surpreendente. — Karin interrompeu, ao ver que Aki abria a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa. Sua voz estava trêmula, demonstrando o quanto ainda estava abalada com aquela técnica. — Mas, Kenichi-san, por que entrou daquele jeito? Foi muito perigoso!

Todos voltaram seus olhos para o velho, e suas expressões variavam entre pena, indignação e espanto, pois ele começou a rir.

— Naruto, tem certeza que foi uma boa ideia pedir a ajuda desse velho? — Sasuke sussurrou para que apenas o loiro ouvisse. — Ele me parece meio...

— Aa... Estou começando a achar que não foi! — Respondeu no mesmo tom, mas logo se calou, pois Kenichi começou a falar alegremente:

— Gomen ne. Sei que os assustei, mas imaginei que seria uma oportunidade única para conhecer o poder do Sharingan... Não estou certo, meu jovem? — Perguntou diretamente a Sasuke, que resmungou:

— Provavelmente eu diria que sim, mas está me dando uma vontade imensa de deixá-lo preso em um Genjutsu pelos dias que lhe restam...

— Posso imaginar, pela sua expressão. — Kenichi riu mais uma vez. — Devo dizer que seria um sonho realizado, poder terminar meus dias dessa maneira... — Dessa vez, ninguém sequer tentou disfarçar, pois o olhavam como se ele tivesse dito que queria ter um braço arrancado. — Não me olhem assim. Vocês ainda são jovens demais para entender a fascinação de um velho ao se deparar com a oportunidade de conhecer em primeira mão uma coisa que estudou durante toda a vida, porém sem esperanças de vê-la... Como devem saber, eu sou um estudioso dos jutsus oculares. Realmente eu comecei pesquisando Genjutsu, mas me deparei com feitos tão impressionantes por parte dos usuários de Doujutsu, que me dediquei inteiramente a isso. Já me perguntaram se não é monótono o assunto por serem poucos os jutsus oculares conhecidos, sendo que os mais poderosos e intrigantes se encontram em Konoha. Existem outros, tão raros que a maior parte é descartada meramente como lenda, mas os principais, sem dúvida, são o Sharingan e o Byakugan. Agora o Rinnegan também entra nessa lista. E todos reunidos em uma só vila oculta... é realmente maravilhoso. Quando surgiu a oportunidade de me mudar para cá, voltar a fazer parte de um clã, e ainda ter a chance de conhecer os usuários desses Doujutsus... Mesmo que eu não tivesse mais minhas pernas e braços, daria um jeito de vir, nem que fosse me arrastando com os dentes. Eu nunca tive a habilidade necessária para me tornar um shinobi, apesar de ser um Uzumaki, mas podem ter certeza de que, em se tratando de conhecimento de Doujutsu, ninguém me supera. Já há muitos anos eu havia descoberto que o Rinnegan é a ultima evolução do Sharingan, mas ninguém me deu ouvidos. Disseram que era mera especulação.

— Como foi que você descobriu isso? — Sasuke perguntou, estarrecido. — Ninguém sabia disso até a última guerra!

— Ah, isso... Eu tive meus contatos. — Kenichi deu uma risadinha divertida. — As pessoas sempre respeitam os estudiosos. Nos chamam de sábios ou eruditos, quando na maior parte do tempo somos apenas... curiosos! Mas eu também sei guardar segredos, não se preocupem. Caso contrário poderia prejudicar muitas pessoas por terem falado com um desconhecido ou mesmo dado acesso a documentos e informações que eram restritos apenas aos clãs.

— Isso é preocupante. — Comentou Neji encarando o velho, mas logo voltando seu olhar a Naruto. — Espero que você possa conter esse senhor, sendo agora parte de seu clã.

— Daijoubu, Neji. — Respondeu com um meio-sorriso, mas se virou com uma expressão que poucos tiveram a oportunidade de ver para Uzumaki Kenichi. — Ele vai se comportar.

O velho senhor sentiu um arrepio desagradável. Sempre ouviu falar da simpatia e bondade do jovem líder Uzumaki, mas naquele momento percebeu o que poucos, e na sua maioria impedidos eternamente de expressar uma opinião, tiveram a oportunidade de conhecer: o lado impiedoso de Naruto.

.

.

.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

_**Yo! Mais um cap para vocês! Espero que gostem e, mais uma vez, peço a quem gostar que comente. Não gosto de ficar mendigando reviews, mas tenho que dizer que é muito ruim quando ninguém, ou pouquíssimas pessoas, deixam suas opiniões, pois parece que a fic tá uma bela porcaria! E mais uma vez, respondendo ao review do cap anterior abaixo:**_

_**Pedro: Coitado nada! Garanto pra vc que ele ainda vai se dar bem nessa, mas tenho que admitir que gostei de judiar um pouquinho do Naruto... rsrsrs) Com relação às palavras, acho que ler o mangá em japonês vc não consegue, afinal eu uso palavras em romaji, enquanto o mangá é sempre em kanji, mas para entender um pouco algumas coisas no anime, é bem legal! Experiência própria! Obrigada pelo comentário e até o próximo!**_

* * *

* Doko = onde

* Ofuda = para quem não conhece o termo, "ofuda" é um tipo de fórmula de um jutsu, encantamento ou selo escrito em um pedaço de papel específico para esse fim.

* Sofu = avô (de quem fala)


	25. Chapter 25

_**E só para descontrair um pouco a fic, mais comédia! espero que se divirtam!**_

.

.

.

* * *

**XXV – Invasão**

* * *

Eram exatamente três da manhã quando uma dupla saiu sorrateiramente pela porta da frente da casa principal do clã Uzumaki, ambos encapuzados. Mesmo que disfarçassem suas aparências com Hange no Jutsu, seus chakras eram suficientemente conhecidos por todos os shinobis de Konoha, então a melhor maneira era suprimi-los quase totalmente e usarem roupas que encobrissem as aparências.

— Você tem certeza de que ele está mesmo em missão, Sasuke? — Naruto sussurrou, assim que pararam em frente ao apartamento do Copy Ninja.

— Ele disse que estaria, e não tinha por quê mentir... — O moreno respondeu no mesmo tom.

— Anou... não sinto nenhum chakra vindo da casa, então ele deve mesmo estar fora. Vamos entrar e sair rapidamente, antes que chamemos a atenção de algum shinobi dedicado que esteja de vigília a essa hora.

Sasuke simplesmente assentiu e se abaixou em frente à maçaneta com um objeto pequeno e de formato estranho nas mãos. Enfiou a ponta aguçada na fechadura e mexeu algumas vezes, até ouvir um "clique" baixo. Levantou-se a abriu a porta com cuidado, mas rapidamente, e entrou, logo seguido por Naruto que a fechou com a mesma velocidade. Já dentro da casa, olharam em volta e viram que era um apartamento de tamanho médio, com uma decoração simples e quase nenhum objeto pessoal exposto. Da sala saiam duas portas, uma simples e outra dupla, de correr, e cada um se dirigiu a uma. A porta dupla, que Sasuke abriu, dava para uma cozinha pequena e funcional, com uma mesa de quatro lugares no centro. Sendo improvável encontrar o que procuravam naquele cômodo, o moreno juntou-se a Naruto, que estava ainda com a mão na maçaneta da outra porta.

Entreolharam-se e assentiram. Ao que tudo indicava, aquele era o quarto de seu sensei, e o lugar mais provável de encontrarem a tão amada coleção Icha-Icha de Kakashi. O loiro empurrou a porta devagar, pois ela não estava totalmente fechada, e deu um passo para dentro, parando imediatamente ao sentir algo duro bater em sua cabeça e depois fazer um surdo "toc" ao cair no chão. Ambos olharam ao mesmo tempo para identificar o misterioso objeto e Sasuke abaixou-se para pegá-lo.

— Parece que, tantos anos depois, Kakashi se vingou daquela brincadeira idiota. — O moreno estava se segurando muito para não rir da cara de indignação de Naruto ao perceber que era um apagador.

— Eu não acredito que aquele baka teve a coragem de roubar um apagador da academia apenas para devolver aqu... — Parou e olhou assustado para Sasuke, vendo que o mesmo pensamento ocorreu a ambos.

— Como ele...? — O moreno não chegou a completar a pergunta, pois diversas kunais foram arremessadas em direção a eles. Teve tempo apenas de empurrar Naruto para o outro lado do quarto, onde caíram sentados e ficaram com os olhos fixos nas armas cravadas na porta e nas paredes ao redor.

O loiro olhou na direção oposta e viu um pergaminho de selamento de armas, colado aberto na parede.

— Não acho que aquela armadilha na porta tenha sido especificamente para mim... — Comentou, olhando em volta e procurando por outras. — Era mais uma espécie de gatilho para a armadilha real.

— Un. — Sasuke concordou. — Teremos que ser mais cuidadosos. Mas o que ele guarda nesse apartamento que é tão valioso para precisar de armadilhas?

— Shirimasen. Mas não estamos procurando nada valioso, então vamos continuar.

Sem dizer nada, mas muito mais atentos que antes, a dupla começou a vasculhar um armário, que parecia o lugar mais provável para encontrarem o que procuravam. Na porta aberta por Sasuke, encontravam-se vários livros e pergaminhos de jutsus, mas nada parecido com livros hentai. Naruto, com metade do corpo enfiado na parte do armário que lhe coube verificar, tentava empurrar caixas e roupas que se amontoavam de forma desordenada para achar algo parecido com livros em meio àquela bagunça. Ao ter certeza que não encontrariam nada ali, se entreolharam.

— Nai. — Disseram em uníssono.

Olharam novamente em torno, e estavam quase se dirigindo para outro lugar da casa para continuar as buscas, quando o olho treinado do Uchiha percebeu algo estranho. Dirigiu-se à parede ao lado do armário e passou o dedo por um relevo fino e comprido, como se fosse um barbante colado, da mesma cor da parede, e sentiu uma leve emanação de chakra.

— Tem alguma coisa aqui...

— Nanda 'ttebayo?

— Parece algum outro tipo de armadilha, mas nunca vi nada assim antes. — Sasuke ainda analisava a área ao redor do fio, tentando encontrar alguma pista de seu funcionamento. Sentiu uma leve saliência na parede em um formato retangular, do tamanho de uma carta de baralho. — Tem algum tipo de jutsu escondido... Mas por quê aqui?

— Deve ter algum compartimento oculto... Não é possível que o Kakashi-sensei tenha montado essa segurança toda apenas para guardar aqueles livros! É maluquice!

— Também não acho muito possível... É melhor procurar nos outros cômodos.

— Aa!

Saíram do quarto e vasculharam metodicamente o resto da casa, inclusive a cozinha e o banheiro, mas nada encontraram. Naruto já estava entrando em desespero e Sasuke ficando muito irritado. Pararam frente a frente, novamente na sala da casa, e o loiro levou as mãos aos cabelos, puxando-os, para expressar sua frustração.

— Você acha que ele carregaria todos aqueles livros com ele para a missão? — Perguntou o Uchiha, quase tão frustrado quanto o amigo.

— Ele não seria tão pervertido... seria? Ninguém lê tão rápido! Imagino que para uns poucos dias, no máximo um ou dois.

— Concordo. Além disso, Kakashi não sai em qualquer missão. Deve ser Rank S, ou pelo menos A. Ele não teria tempo de ler muito.

— Un. Tem que estar aqui, em algum lugar. — Naruto, mais uma vez, olhou em volta e suspirou. — Só nos resta aquela armadilha no quarto. Kuso!

Mesmo sem querer bisbilhotar em nada que fosse de valor para seu sensei, a persistência e determinação dos dois amigos fora posta à prova, o que os fez se recusarem a deixar o apartamento sem alcançar seu objetivo. Pobre Kakashi...

Com a obstinação que lhes era característica aflorada, Sasuke e Naruto voltaram ao quarto e começaram a bater levemente, com as pontas dos dedos, na parede que continha o jutsu, até que o loiro encontrou um local, na parte de baixo da parede, que fez um leve som de madeira oca, o que não passou despercebido para o Uchiha.

— É aqui... mas não há nada que indique como abrir! — reclamou o loiro, joelhado em frente à sua descoberta, já pensando em quebrar a parede.

— Deve ter um jeito fácil, afinal, Kakashi não larga aqueles livros. — Sasuke também se abaixou ao seu lado. — Não tem sentido refazer toda essa segurança cada vez que for retirar um daí... Se é que eles estão mesmo aí!

— Só pode ser! Não há outro lugar onde possam estar, já verificamos a casa toda.

— Nesse caso, imagino que para abrir esse compartimento devemos usar chakra. — Sasuke se aproximou do pequeno retângulo na parede e olhou para Naruto, esperando confirmação para prosseguir.

Eles não sabiam o que esperar, então era melhor que se preparassem para tudo. O loiro levantou-se e, antes de dar o sinal, pegou uma kunai e se pôs em guarda, para então acenar positivamente com a cabeça.

Assim que Sasuke tocou o retângulo com o dedo carregado de chakra, um pequeno estouro foi ouvido, seguido de uma minúscula nuvem de fumaça.

— Kutchiyose? — Naruto observava, esperando a fumaça se dispersar, mas em menos de um segundo, antes que isso acontecesse, o barbante preso na parede soltou-se como se tivesse vida própria e cresceu de forma incrível, transformando-se em uma espécie de corda viva que se enlaçou em Sasuke, prendendo-o totalmente. — Sasuke!... Pakun? — Realmente, quando se dispersou, a fumaça da invocação revelou o pequeno cão rastreador que ajudava Kakashi.

— Ele... não pode... nos ver... — Sasuke informou com dificuldade, pois tentava se soltar inutilmente. — Che*! Essa corda absorve chakra... Não consigo me soltar... DESVIE!

O grito de Sasuke acordou Naruto, que ainda estava atordoado pela aparição repentina de Pakun. O pequeno buldogue farejava o chão, e se o moreno não houvesse avisado, teria trombado diretamente nas pernas de Naruto, que se esquivou.

— Ele não pode nos ouvir, nem farejar? — Pela primeira vez, o loiro encarou o amigo que estava deitado no chão e viu que ele estava com o Sharingan ativo.

— É um Genjutsu. — Explicou Sasuke. — Por sorte sou rápido, consegui pegá-lo assim que se materializou. Ele não pode nos ver, ouvir, farejar ou sentir, mas se houvesse trombado em você, sem dúvida perceberia que há algo errado, e então...

— Kakashi, você sabe que sou ocupado, por que fica me invocando à toa? — Pakun resmungou, cortando a explicação de Sasuke. — Mas tem algo errado... só não consigo entender o quê!

— Me solta logo daqui, usuratonkachi! — O Uchiha voltou a se debater. — Essa porcaria de corda está sugando meu chakra e enfraquecendo o Genjutsu!

— Hai! — Naruto se precipitou para o amigo, mas logo na primeira tentativa percebeu que com a kunai seria impossível cortar aquela corda. — Shimatta! Pelo menos se houvesse trazido alguma arma especial para trabalhar com a natureza do chakra...

— Minha katana! — Disse Sasuke se retorcendo para ficar de costas para o outro. — Mas ela aceita melhor o Raiton...

— Teme! Sabe que ainda não consigo controlar o Raiton muito bem... E se...?

— E se, nada! É uma das minhas naturezas, mesmo que me atinja, o estrago não será grande demais. Se apresse!

Mesmo contra a vontade, Naruto pegou a katana e eletrificou-a. No gostava de usar o Raiton, pois não conseguia controlar muito bem sua intensidade. De todos os elementos que podia manipular agora, era o que achava mais instável... Definitivamente combinava com Uchiha Sasuke.

Engoliu em seco e cortou o primeiro pedaço da corda, mas devido ao excesso do elemento que passou para a espada, acabou fazendo um pequeno corte no braço do amigo.

— Nani? — Pakun interrompeu a investigação que ainda fazia no quarto e se virou na direção dos dois como se houvesse vislumbrado alguma coisa estranha, pois com o choque, Sasuke perdeu um pouco o controle sobre o Genjutsu.

— Baka! Estabilize esse braço e corte de uma vez!

— Gomen!

Na segunda tentativa, apesar de ainda estar nervoso em usar o elemento, concentrou-se mais e, em um único movimento, conseguiu cortar tudo de uma vez, porém não sem um pequeno estrago: as mãos de Sasuke, que estavam presas nas costas, ficaram no caminho exato que a lâmina traçava, e por estar usando a luva clássica dos shinobis, com o símbolo de Konoha em metal, não se feriu seriamente, mas o choque que o contato da lâmina carregada de Raiton transmitiu ao seu corpo quando tocou o protetor foi o suficiente para fazer seus olhos lacrimejarem e seus cabelos, normalmente arrepiados apenas na parte de trás, ficarem praticamente todos em pé. Ainda tremendo pelo choque, o moreno virou-se em pequenos espasmos para o amigo.

— U-u-usuratonkachi! Vo-você es-está proibido de usar esse elemento até receber aulas minhas... — Sasuke disse com os dentes cerrados. — E ainda terá que me chamar de senpai!

Ver o Uchiha com os cabelos daquela maneira seria mais que suficiente para fazer Naruto cair na risada, mas ele tentava se controlar, até ver que pequenos tremores ainda percorriam o corpo do outro, fazendo um de seus olhos piscar descontrolado quando isso acontecia. Não aguentou e gargalhou alto.

Indignado com a reação do loiro, Sasuke deu-lhe um soco na cabeça, o que não foi suficiente para fazê-lo parar.

— Go... gomen ne, Sasuke... mas você precisa ver seu cabelo! — Tentou se justificar, massageando a cabeça, mas mal conseguia falar devido às risadas que não conseguia segurar.

— Nani? Se você estragou meu cabelo...! — Uma coisa que só foi descoberta por Naruto quando saíram na longa jornada, era a quase adoração que o moreno tinha pelo próprio cabelo. Por sorte ele não precisava fazer muita coisa para que ficasse como gostava, mas...

Algumas lembranças de fatos ocorridos há algum tempo vieram à sua mente.

* * *

"_Aquele nukenin de Iwa estava conseguindo dar um pouco de trabalho... Além da enorme velocidade adquirida devido às técnicas de manipulação de peso, típicas da vila oculta da qual fugira, era um habilidoso espadachim, tão bom quanto Sasuke. Naruto e Sakura estavam fora da luta, pois uma armadilha, colocada habilidosamente em um país que não enfrentava nenhum conflito, quase feriu a kunoichi, mas esta foi salva pelo loiro, que recebeu um corte profundo na perna. Sasuke havia dito, antes de partir para a luta:_

— _Sakura, cure o Naruto, eu cuido desse baka!_

_E assim foi feito. Naruto observava o combate atentamente, enquanto a garota fazia um curativo para estancar o sangue e logo depois aplicava seu chakra para fechar a ferida. Sasuke estava obviamente em vantagem e logo capturaria o shinobi foragido, mas num movimento extremamente ágil, e evidentemente desesperado para acabar logo com a luta, o nukenin quase acertou o rosto do moreno, que desviou facilmente devido ao Sharingan, mas um dos lados de sua franja foi irremediavelmente perdido._

_Para a sorte do oponente, o Uchiha não percebeu na hora o que havia acontecido, pois logo depois imobilizou-o e o arrastou até os outros dois._

— _Er... Sasuke-kun, para que tanto trabalho? — Sakura olhava fixamente para o cabelo desigual. — Você poderia tê-lo derrubado facilmente com o Sharingan..._

— _Eu precisava voltar a lutar com a katana. — Ele fez o nukenin ajoelhar-se ao seu lado enquanto falava. — Estava ficando um pouco enferrujado..._

— _Mas tudo tem sua consequência, da yo ne? — Naruto se segurava para não rir daquela franja, que de um lado ia até o queixo, enquanto do outro estava aproximadamente na altura do nariz. — Gostei do novo penteado..._

— _Nani? — Sem entender o que os amigos olhavam tão fixamente, ele levou as duas mãos aos cabelos e finalmente percebeu o estrago que a luta lhe causou. Sem pensar duas vezes, virou-se para o nukenin, e proferiu apenas uma palavra entredentes, antes de partir para cima do outro: — TEME! — Foi totalmente inesperado o que aconteceu a seguir, pois Sasuke sequer parecia um shinobi, para a sorte – mais uma vez – do outro e dos amigos. Ele esqueceu-se completamente do Sharingan, do Chidori, da katana e de qualquer outro tipo de arma, desferindo soco atrás de soco no rosto do shinobi, até quase reduzi-lo a uma massa inchada e disforme. Naruto e Sakura tiveram um pouco de trabalho para impedi-lo de matar o rapaz, mas finalmente conseguiram._

_Quando, já ao entardecer, Naruto voltou ao acampamento montado naquele mesmo lugar, depois de entregar o nukenin às autoridades competentes, encontrou o Uchiha com cara de quem cairia em prantos a qualquer momento, sentado em uma pedra, com Sakura à sua frente, segurando uma tesoura e falando como se fosse a uma criança:_

— _Vamos, Sasuke-kun, preciso pelo menos deixar os dois lados iguais... Seu cabelo crescerá logo..."_

* * *

— Dobe! — A voz irritada de Sasuke o tirou de suas reminiscências. — Por que esse sorriso?

— Nai, nai! — O loiro o olhou ainda sorrindo e indagou: — O que faremos com Pakun?

— Posso mantê-lo assim por um tempo, mas ele saberá que estivemos aqui assim que o Genjutsu for liberado. — Sasuke olhou para o cão shinobi com as sobrancelhas franzidas. — Ele informará Kakashi e nosso plano irá por água abaixo. Se eu tentar manipular suas lembranças com o Mangekyou Sharingan posso fazer um estrago nada agradável...

— Naruhodo. Se pelo menos houvesse alguém... Já sei! — Naruto levantou-se e sem explicar nada ao amigo, entrou no modo bijuu. — Eu já volto!

— Chotto...! — O moreno tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas o outro já havia desaparecido. — O que vai fazer, dobe?

Nem um minuto havia se passado quando sua pergunta foi respondida. Naruto reapareceu segurando uma loira de pijamas e cara de sono ao lado, mas que logo foi desfeita ao olhar para Sasuke.

— Sem comentários, Ino! — O Uchiha a cortou, pois sabia que o olhava com os olhos arregalados devido ao cabelo em pé. Virou-se para o amigo, que já desativara o modo bijuu e perguntou: — O que pretende com isso?

Sem responder diretamente a pergunta, Naruto voltou-se para Ino, que ainda não sabia por que fora levada até aquele lugar.

— Você pode manipular a memória recente das pessoas, não pode? E descobrir o que elas sabem?

— Hai, mas por que... Ei, esse não é aquele cachorrinho do Kakashi? — Só então a garota percebeu Pakun farejando o local, quase batendo em sua perna, o que não aconteceu por que Naruto a puxou para o lado. — Qual o problema dele?

— Não pode nos ver. — Sasuke foi conciso. — Genjutsu.

— Wakatta. Se vocês estão se escondendo dele, essa só pode ser a casa do Kakashi-sensei. — Comentou sem despregar os olhos do buldogue. — Estou errada?

Como silêncio foi a única resposta à sua pergunta, ela ergueu os olhos e percebeu que Naruto e Sasuke estavam presos em algum tipo de discussão sem palavras, apenas se encarando. Ficou claro para ela que o moreno não aprovava sua presença ali, enquanto o loiro discordava.

— Não adianta! — Finalmente Naruto disse alguma coisa em voz alta a Sasuke. — Por mais que você não queira, ela já está aqui, e é a única que pode nos tirar dessa confusão!

— Hum... Pelo que pude entender, vocês invadiram o apartamento do Kakashi-sensei e ativaram algum tipo de jutsu, da yo ne? — Perguntou a loira, querendo confirmar suas suspeitas.

— Hai... — Respondeu o loiro com a voz sumida. Sasuke apenas desviou o olhar.

— E então, Pakun foi invocado, certo?

— Hai... — Naruto murmurou ainda mais baixo.

— Agora, esperam que eu altere as memórias dele para não terem problemas?

Dessa vez, a voz sequer se desprendeu da garganta de Naruto, apesar dele ter aberto a boca com a intenção de responder. Com as perguntas de Ino, percebeu que chamá-la podia ter sido uma péssima ideia, pois estariam nas mãos da garota. Apenas meneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Ino, vai nos ajudar ou não? — Sasuke cortou, pois não estavam com muito tempo para resolver aquele impasse.

— Tudo bem, mas com duas condições.

— Quais? — Revirando os olhos, o moreno percebeu que chagavam à parte que ele temia.

— Primeiro: quero que me garantam que o que querem aqui não será prejudicial à Konoha. — Ela disse isso olhando diretamente para Sasuke, que simplesmente bufou.

— É claro que não, dattebayo! — Naruto respondeu indignado, tanto pela insinuação quanto pelo olhar duvidoso ao amigo.

— Independente do que eu já tenha feito no passado, Ino, acha mesmo que eu conseguiria arrastar Naruto para algo assim? — O Uchiha respondeu calmo, mas com uma ponta de irritação. — Por mais que desconfie de mim, não acha que estender isso a ele é ridículo?

— Ha-hai... — Ino abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. — Gomen, Naruto-kun!

— Não acha que está se desculpando com a pessoa errada, Ino? — Com os cenhos franzidos, Naruto olhava da loira para o moreno. Estava irritado, pois pôde ver o que a garota não podia: a mágoa no olhar do Uchiha.

— Gomen nasai, Sasuke-kun.

— Daijoubu. — Respondeu seco, querendo mudar de assunto. — Qual é sua segunda condição?

A vergonha quase fez Ino desistir de sua segunda condição, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto. Respirou fundo para engolir o constrangimento e falou de uma vez:

— Quero saber o que estão procurando...

Loiro e moreno se entreolharam, mas sem surpresa, pois já esperavam por isso. Suas mentes trabalhavam rápido para tentar encontrar um meio de escapar daquela condição, mas logo viram que não teria jeito, precisavam contar. Naruto sentou-se no chão derrotado, a pouca distância de Sasuke, que tentava esquecer o constrangimento pelo que viria se concentrando apenas em manter o Genjutsu que prendia Pakun.

— A coleção Icha-Icha. — O loiro respondeu de uma vez, antes que perdesse a coragem.

— Pra quê vocês dois querem aqueles livros? — Ino perguntou perplexa. — É algum tipo de peça que querem pregar no Kakashi-sensei ou... — Ela nem terminou sua pergunta, pois a resposta ficou estampada no rosto dos dois, primeiro pelo corar suspeito que adquiriram nas faces, sem sequer se fitarem, depois pelo olhar perplexo que trocaram rapidamente quando ela mencionou que poderia ser uma brincadeira. Logo a mente super-imaginativa de Ino começou a juntar as peças do quebra-cabeças; primeiro os recentes relacionamentos iniciados pelos amigos, depois, vários acontecimentos do passado completaram o mosaico, entre eles fato de ambos sempre se preocuparem em ser poderosos, nunca tendo tempo para uma vida normal. — Eu não acredito! Vocês são virgens!

— INO! — Os dois gritaram em uníssono, completamente rubros.

— Por que não pensamos na desculpa da peça no Kakashi? — Sasuke resmungou, mas não baixo o suficiente para não ser ouvido.

— Ora, se era esse o problema, eu poderia tê-los ajudado... — A loira disse com um sorriso e tom maliciosos.

— INO! — Voltaram a repreendê-la, dessa vez chocados.

— Se a Hinata-chan, a Sakura-chan ou o Sai te ouvissem, nem todos os seus jutsus de alteração de memória poderiam te salvar... — Dessa vez quem resmungou foi Naruto.

— Hum... Tenho certeza que eles me perdoariam... Não é todo dia que descobrimos ou temos a chance de fazer algo assim pelos shinobis mais bonitos, charmosos e gost...

— INO! — Dessa vez, ambos se levantaram, mas não conseguiram encará-la.

— Yare yare... vamos ao que interessa. O que querem exatamente que eu faça? É só a questão de alterar a memória do Pakun?

— Hai. — Naruto respirou fundo para se acalmar. — Por mais que Sasuke o tenha colocado em um Genjutsu, ele percebeu que havia algo suspeito, e mesmo que não houvesse, só o fato de ter sido invocado já mostra que tem alguma coisa errada. Queremos que você o faça esquecer que veio até aqui e também que tente descobrir o que ele está protegendo. Não queremos mexer em nada além do que viemos procurar.

— Yoshi. Deixem comigo. — Disse Ino aproximando-se dos dois. — Só cuidem do meu corpo enquanto eu estiver na mente dele... da maneira que quiserem!

— INO! — Mais uma vez eles gritaram, e só obtiveram como resposta uma risadinha maliciosa, antes da loira fazer um sinal com as mãos em direção a Pakun e seu corpo começar a cair, sendo amparado pelos dois.

O cão ninja parou de andar na mesma hora e se virou para os rapazes, antes de fechar os olhos. Ficaram observando enquanto a garota realizava sua técnica na mente do pobre buldogue.

— Essa foi uma das piores ideias que você já teve, Naruto! — Comentou Sasuke olhando desgostoso para o rosto da loira desacordada.

— Aa, mas a situação pedia medidas desesperadas.

— Ótimo! — Com um olhar sarcástico, o moreno deu um risinho debochado. — Não pedimos os livros emprestados por que Kakashi não manteria a boca fechada, e você vai pedir ajuda logo para a Ino!

— Ei! Eu posso ouvi-los, sabiam? — A voz grossa de Pakun chamou a atenção dos dois, que ao olharem na direção do cão o viram com o cenho franzido. — E façam silêncio! Preciso me concentrar para alterar a memória de maneira eficiente.

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Sasuke e Naruto aguardaram a kunoichi terminar a técnica, o que demorou por volta de cinco minutos, quando então a loira voltou para seu corpo e Pakun caiu desacordado.

— Ôe! O que fez com ele, Ino? — Naruto foi até o pequeno corpo inanimado.

— Daijoubu. Ele está apenas dormindo. Eu programei sua mente para que dentro de mais alguns instantes realize uma invocação reversa para voltar à sua própria vila. A propósito, ele não sabe o que deveria estar vigiando.

— Hum. Arigatou. — Sasuke disse, mesmo de má vontade. — Precisamos pensar no que fazer com o cheiro agora.

— Que cheiro? — Ino perguntou confusa.

— Nosso cheiro. Esses cães que Kakashi treina são especialistas em rastreamento e descobririam facilmente que estivemos aqui. — Respondeu o Uchiha.

— Sou da. — Naruto falou e olhou na direção onde estava o compartimento secreto embutido na parede, percebendo que agora exibia o contorno nítido de uma pequena porta. — Soredemo*, vamos ver se todo esse trabalho valeu a pena... — Enquanto falava, dirigiu-se ao compartimento e o abriu, atento para novas armadilhas, mas não havia nada. No pequeno espaço, enfileirados, os livros da coleção Icha-Icha, com um pequeno papel colado sobre eles. Puxando-o, percebeu que era um bilhete e o leu em voz alta:

— "Se conseguiram chegar até aqui, devo parabenizá-los. Nenhum gennin jamais teve a habilidade necessária para passar por minhas armadilhas. Independente disso, aviso que caçarei até o fim do mundo quem se atrever a tocar em minha preciosa coleção. Hatake Kakashi." — Engolindo em seco, Naruto se virou para os amigos. — Teremos que bolar um ótimo plano para encobrir nossa pequena "visita"...

— Un. — Mesmo concordando, Sasuke não pôde deixar de completar: — Ainda não acredito que tudo isso era para proteger esses livros.

— Pelo jeito vocês não foram os primeiros a quererem se apoderar deles. — Ino observou pensativa, mas logo deu uma risadinha sacana. — Mas aparentemente, eram sempre gennins a tentar... Sabem, garotos de doze ou treze anos. Vocês estão atrasados!

— INO! — Mais uma vez coraram pelo comentário inconveniente.

— Hai, hai. — Ela deu um sorriso largo para Naruto. — Mas não precisam se preocupar. Eu gosto de provocá-los, mas sabe que pode confiar em mim. E para provar isso, eu tenho o plano perfeito para encobrir nossa invasão.

— Honto?* — Sasuke tentou esconder a ansiedade na voz, mas falhou miseravelmente.

— Uma festa de aniversário.

— Nani? Mas o aniversário dele foi em setembro, e já estamos no final de janeiro! — Naruto ainda lembrava-se da data, pois sempre faziam uma pequena comemoração quando foram do Time 7 e do Time Kakashi.

— Eu sei, afinal, ele faz aniversário apenas alguns dias antes de mim, mas podemos fazer de conta que nos confundimos com o de outra pessoa... Já sei! O Sandaime fazia no início de fevereiro, é perfeito! Podemos preparar uma festa surpresa e convidar todos os nossos amigos para o dia em que ele voltar da missão. Todos os cheiros devem ser o suficiente para despistar Pakun e os outros cães.

— Não é uma má ideia, mas isso tem que ficar apenas entre nós. — Naruto já imaginava que seria difícil, mas não impossível. — Se Sakura ou Sai souberem, sem dúvida irão nos corrigir com relação à data.

— Daijoubu. Deixem tudo comigo, adoro preparar festas. — A loira já estava empolgada com a perspectiva. — Eu vou deixar tudo pronto, basta me avisarem no dia em que Kakashi-sensei voltar e o distraírem até que tudo esteja preparado.

— Eu farei isso. Deixarei um clone na entrada da vila para vigiar sua chegada. — Naruto declarou.

— Ino? — Chamou o Uchiha.

— Hai?

— Só não exagere nos preparativos. Não precisamos de outra festa como foi a de alguns dias atrás.

— Humpf! — Ela fez bico. — Estraga-prazeres!

.

.

.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**_Respondendo a reviews anteriores:_**

**_Guest: Obrigada por comentar (apesar de ter sido no cap 13 e só agora eu estar respondendo... rsrsrs)! Bom, um pouco _****_mais _****_pra frente vai ter alguma coisa de sasusaku, apesar de eu não shippar mto. Espero que goste!_**

* * *

* Che = interjeição de irritação, semelhante a 'droga!'

* Soredemo = mas; porém

* Honto? = o que?


	26. Chapter 26

**_Oh, bem... Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer, ninguém comenta mais... (depressão on)_**

**_Já que é assim, vamos publicar logo de uma vez para acabar com tudo (chora litros...)_**

**_Qto drama! kkkkkkkkkkk_**

.

.

.

* * *

**XXVI – Preparativos**

* * *

Naquela manhã as mesmas pessoas anteriormente convocadas por Naruto para resolver o problema de como desfazer o selo dos Hyuuga estavam novamente reunidas na biblioteca da casa do loiro e o velho Uzumaki Kenichi tinha a palavra:

— Como você pediu, todos nós analisamos os pergaminhos que continham os detalhes do selo e depois procuramos similaridades dentre os vários documentos que vocês trouxeram de Uzuchio, e alguma coisa me pareceu familiar, mas na hora não consegui me lembrar o que era. — O Uzumaki tinha um velho livro manuscrito nas mãos. — Está tudo aqui, eu o encontrei quando voltei para casa. Me parece que é um caminho.

Naruto pegou o livro que lhe foi entregue e, enquanto lia trechos da pesquisa de Kenichi, algumas coisas lhe pareceram familiares, mas não conseguia perceber o que. O manuscrito era sobre um Doujutsu incomum e quase desconhecido, que inclusive acreditava-se extinto, chamado Akagan, onde os olhos do usuário ficavam completamente vermelhos e brilhantes quando ativo. Dizia que o clã que possuía esse poder fora dizimado muito tempo antes da Primeira Grande Guerra Shinobi, o clã Fusagu. A descrição de seus poderes incluía, além da criação de ilusões, o poder de enlouquecer diretamente um oponente, tanto temporária como irreversivelmente, mas o mais chocante era a habilidade de confundir e anular completamente tanto o Byakugan quanto o Sharingan.

— Ojii-chan, isso tudo é verdade? — Naruto perguntou com o cenho franzido, enquanto passava mais algumas páginas lendo outros detalhes sobre o Akagan.

— Cada palavra. — O velho respondeu com um sorriso saudoso. — Esse Doujutsu era conhecido meramente como uma lenda, tanto quanto o Rinnegan, e nem mesmo eu acreditaria em sua existência se não tivesse conhecido um usuário... provavelmente o último! E graças a vocês, devo dizer...

— Nani? Existe alguém que possui esse Akagan? — Naruto passou o manuscrito para Neji, que começava a se remexer impaciente. — E como assim graças a nós? E "nós" quem, exatamente?

O velho ficou um pouco em silêncio antes de responder, imaginando que o melhor era contar tudo, apesar de ter prometido sigilo, mas quando abriu a boca para responder, foi interrompido por Neji:

— Naruto! — O Hyuuga encarava o loiro com os olhos levemente arregalados. — Aquele garotinho que ajudava o tal de Raiga*...

Com essas palavras, Neji conseguiu ativar uma memória quase esquecida por Naruto, após tantos anos. Obviamente o Hyuuga se lembraria muito bem do episódio, tendo sido o principal afetado por aquele poder tão incomum.

— Ranmaru... — Murmurou, com a mente invadida por várias imagens, que agora se encaixavam perfeitamente nas descrições que lera no manuscrito. Olhos vermelhos brilhantes, a habilidade de criar situações em que a tensão realmente levava quem a sentisse à loucura e, principalmente, ter conseguido enganar completamente o Byakugan de Neji durante a missão, criando a ilusão de circulação de chakra em objetos inanimados e escondendo completamente os inimigos reais. — Então aquele é o Akagan?

— Do que estão falando, Naruto? — Sasuke perguntou curioso.

— Foi uma missão que tivemos. — O loiro esclareceu com a voz ausente, pois seus pensamentos ainda se encontravam em Ranmaru. — Não muito tempo depois que você saiu da vila.

— É incrível como você sempre esteve nas missões mais perigosas, mesmo quando deveria ficar na segurança de Konoha, como era o caso contra a Akatsuki. — O moreno comentou preocupado.

— Aa... Eu sempre ia na esperança de encontrar algum indício de seu paradeiro. — Naruto disse, ainda pensando sobre como esse novo Doujutsu poderia ajudar a resolver o problema atual. — Nem a Tsunade baa-chan conseguia me impedir. Daquela vez havia a suspeita que o líder daquela família era um dos espadachins da névoa, e talvez ele soubesse como encontrar Kisame, parceiro do Itachi.

Ele estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos, que não notou que o silêncio se estendeu mais do que o normal. Quando finalmente percebeu, viu que os presentes alternavam seus olhares entre ele e Sasuke, o que o fez voltar seu olhar para o moreno, que parecia muito irritado pelo que ele havia dito.

— Omae*... SEU MALUCO INCONSEQUENTE! VOCÊ SE COLOCAVA EM PERIGO DAQUELE JEITO, INCLUSIVE INDO ATRÁS DA AKATSUKI, SÓ PARA ME ENCONTRAR?

— Er... você ainda não sabia disso, Sasuke-san? — Hinata o olhou timidamente.

— Acho que eu não havia mencionado isso para ele ainda... — Naruto respondeu no lugar do Uchiha, coçando a cabeça e sorrindo sem-graça. Não imaginava que Sasuke fosse reagir daquela maneira. — Mesmo por que, isso já é passado, da yo ne? Em todo caso, você também tentou me matar algumas vezes, então não é como se eu não corresse perigo de qualquer jeito...

Sasuke não respondeu diretamente, mas começou a resmungar palavras quase ininteligíveis com o semblante ainda irritado. Tenten, que se sentava entre ele e Neji, ouviu as palavras 'dobe', 'usuratonkachi' e 'perder outro irmão'. Sem maiores explicações, entendeu o motivo pelo qual Naruto sempre perseguiu Sasuke obsessivamente. Eles realmente se consideravam irmãos. A morena deu um sorriso discreto e fitou Sasuke, percebendo que além da irritação, seus olhos demonstravam arrependimento e remorso.

— Anou, vamos parar com essa conversa que não tem mais sentido e voltar ao que interessa. — Neji ainda tinha o manuscrito aberto à sua frente e o empurrou para Sasuke. — Veja isso, Uchiha, acho que pode interessar a você também.

Sem entender o motivo, o moreno começou a ler a descrição dos poderes do Akagan e ficou perplexo.

— Ele pode anular os poderes do Byakugan e do... Sharingan?

— É o que parece. — Respondeu Kenichi. — Obviamente não há noticias sobre seus resultados contra o Sharingan, mas Ranmaru acredita que possa ter o mesmo sucesso que obteve com seu amigo aqui — disse apontando para Neji — contra sua Kekkei Genkai.

— Hum... interessante. Mas por que acha que isso pode nos ajudar com o selo Hyuuga?

— Página vinte e sete. — Disse o velho simplesmente, com um sorriso satisfeito.

Sasuke abriu o manuscrito na página indicada e começou a ler em voz alta:

— "Quando ainda era poderoso, o clã Fusagu solicitou a ajuda de Uzuchiogakure no Sato para desenvolver um selo que protegesse seu Kekkei Genkai de clãs rivais, dentre eles os mais poderosos, que temiam os efeitos do Akagan, pertencentes a Konohagakure no Sato. Sempre que podiam, os clãs Uchiha e Hyuuga, atacavam e matavam os portadores do Akagan, pois estes conseguiam anular seus Doujutsus de forma quase total, sendo sempre solicitados em missões onde teriam que enfrentá-los. Na mesma época, os Hyuuga também solicitaram um selo, mas com objetivos diversos do clã rival. Os Fusagu queriam que de alguma forma seu Doujutsu não fosse identificável quando ativo, podendo assim usá-lo sem chamar a atenção dos shinobis que os enfrentassem, o que os tornaria uma ameaça ainda maior aos outros clãs. Há indícios de que o selo foi concluído com êxito, assim como o selo Hyuuga. Não é absolutamente certo, pois são informações confidenciais de Uzuchiogakure, porém acredita-se que ambos os selos, Hyuuga e Fusagu, foram baseados nos poderes um do outro para serem concluídos." — Sasuke terminou a leitura e encarou Naruto, que estava pensativo, com o rosto apoiado em ambas as mãos. — Isso não me surpreende, afinal esse tipo de rivalidade é comum no mundo shinobi. Acredita que aquelas caixas podem nos ajudar?

— Aa. Esse símbolo — o loiro apontou para um desenho rústico na capa do manuscrito — não me é estranho. Acredito que o tenha visto em alguma daquelas caixas. Talvez seja a informação que nos falta. — Virou-se então para Kenichi. — Ojii-chan, como conseguiu todas essas informações?

— Eu sou velho, garoto. — Abriu um sorriso sincero. — Consegui diretamente na fonte, quando ainda vivia em Uzuchio. Eu não sou um shinobi, portanto não tinha autorização para acessar certas informações, mas tinha um amigo que trabalhava na divisão de selamento da ANBU. Nem mesmo ele tinha certeza de tudo isso, pois eram histórias bem antigas, mas o que sabia ou ouvia falar, compartilhava comigo. Para falar a verdade, foram algumas das histórias que ele contava que fizeram com que me interessasse por Doujutsus e começasse a estudá-los. Esse assunto me fascinou, e me deu vontade de saber mais sobre os Kekkei Genkai de Konoha, mais especificamente sobre os que se manifestavam como jutsus oculares. Eu tenho outro livro, onde exponho algumas teorias sobre o motivo de Konoha ser o lugar onde esses Kekkei Genkai's oculares tão poderosos são...

— Un. Muito interessante tudo isso, mas vamos nos ater ao que importa. — Sasuke o interrompeu. — Vou pegar a caixa.

O moreno se dirigiu para uma das prateleiras e puxou um pergaminho de tamanho médio, onde estavam seladas as caixas com os símbolos de clãs diversos, que encontraram na sala secreta em Uzuchio. Estendeu-o no chão e olhou para os diversos kanjis expostos, circulados pelas fórmulas de selamento. Encontrou o que procurava, o kanji 塞ぐ. Na época não sabiam que se tratava do nome de um clã, imaginando que era apenas um tipo de Fuuinjutsu especial de bloqueio ou algo do tipo*. Mordeu a ponta de seu polegar e passou o sangue no símbolo, o que fez com que a caixa aparecesse sobre ele. Pegou-a e, depois de fechar o pergaminho e devolvê-lo ao seu lugar, levou-a para a mesa para que pudessem examinar seu conteúdo.

Ao ver a caixa, os olhos de Kenichi brilharam. Finalmente poderia descobrir mais sobre aquele clã e seu Doujutsu tão misterioso.

Naruto abriu a caixa e retirou dele quatro pergaminhos. O primeiro, percebeu se tratar dos detalhes sobre o Akagan, como funcionava e de que maneira se manifestava em usuários diversos. Dois dos outros três continham explicações sobre o selo criado, fórmulas e principalmente o tipo de Fuuinjutsu, que era baseado também em Genjutsu, já que o objetivo era enganar quem o visse ativo, tendo a ilusão de que eram olhos normais. No quarto teve a informação que seria mais útil em seus objetivos, mas não diretamente, já que o Byakugan não era mencionado, porém algumas frases chamaram sua atenção, pois as havia encontrado também nos pergaminhos Hyuuga, sem que fizessem muito sentido.

— Yosh'! Parece que encontramos, mas ainda faltam algumas informações... — Naruto estava mais animado, o que fez a esperança ficar ainda mais forte nos dois Hyuuga ali presentes. — Teremos que procurar algumas respostas nos pergaminhos que trouxemos de Uzuchio, pois a prioridade nesse caso não é apenas desfazer o selo, mas também tornar o processo seguro. — Viu a expressão fechada de Neji e se apressou a completar: — Gomen, Neji, mas não quero correr o risco de matar ninguém enquanto estiver desfazendo o selo, e tenho certeza que você também não vai querer colocar crianças ou idosos de seu clã em risco apenas para acelerarmos o processo!

— Hai, você está certo. — O Hyuuga comentou, abaixando a cabeça. — Não quero que ninguém do clã corra riscos desnecessários, por isso mesmo faço questão de ser o primeiro, para que você possa se certificar de que nada dará errado.

— Eu sabia que diria isso. — Comentou o loiro desanimado. — Não gostaria de colocá-lo em risco, mas imagino que alguém tenha que ser o primeiro. Anou, temos muito trabalho pela frente, vou explicar o que precisamos encontrar.

Sob os olhares atentos de todos, Naruto explicou o que teriam que procurar nos pergaminhos. Depois da informação trazida pelo velho Kenichi, ficara muito mais confiante de conseguir realizar a anulação do selo Hyuuga, mas seu medo era que houvesse alguma sequela devido a isso. Por esse motivo, teriam que encontrar todos os detalhes possíveis sobre anulação de qualquer tipo de selamento, mas principalmente dos feitos em pessoas. Qualquer detalhe que pudesse evitar dor ou sofrimentos desnecessários deveriam ser anotadas e repassadas a ele e Sasuke. Depois disso, todos colocaram mãos a obra. Pararam apenas para comer e depois voltaram ao trabalho.

Os dias se passaram sem grandes novidades para o grupo, e mesmo seus amigos, que continuavam frequentando a casa como se fosse a deles próprios, quase não os viam mais. Estavam tão concentrados naquilo, que o cansaço mental, que poucas vezes fora um problema para o loiro, começou a se manifestar até mesmo nele. Em parte, agradecia por isso, pois Hinata continuava dormindo com ele todas as noites, mas a exaustão o impedia de ter ideias menos corretas com relação à namorada, apesar de tudo.

Os livros que Sasuke e ele pegaram no apartamento de Kakashi não foram esquecidos, o que causava tanto no loiro como no moreno, o que os outros começaram a chamar de "tensão por excesso de estudos", o que não podiam negar sem que se entregassem. A verdade era que sempre que se fechavam na biblioteca para estudar os pergaminhos do selo, deixavam um clone em seus próprios quartos, aproveitando os "ensinamentos" deixados por Jiraya em seus livros.

Exatamente uma semana depois daquela segunda manhã na biblioteca, Naruto estava terminando de tomar seu café-da-manhã, surpreendentemente sozinho, quando sobressaltou-se ao ver o clone, que deixara discretamente em uma das entradas da vila, entrar esbaforido na casa. Imediatamente liberou o clone, se levantou e correu porta afora, subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus e derrapando quando virou a curva do corredor.

— Sasuke! — Abriu sem qualquer cerimônia a porta do quarto do moreno. — Ele voltou!

— Nani? — Sasuke sentou-se no futon, assustado pela entrada súbita do outro, com os olhos maiores que a cara e os cabelos despontando para todos os lados. — Do que está falando, usuratonkachi?

— Kakashi-sensei! Ele voltou da missão!

Entendendo imediatamente que teriam um dia cheio pela frente, Sasuke pulou do futon e se dirigiu ao banheiro enquanto dizia:

— Faça um clone para avisar a Ino, e também cancelar a reunião de hoje, teremos que nos concentrar em atrasar Kakashi!

— Hai! — Naruto fez o clone já saindo do quarto, e sua réplica correu em direção à saída da casa, enquanto o original se dirigia ao próprio quarto, pensando em que desculpa inventaria para cancelar a reunião. Adentou o quarto e encontrou Hinata já acordada e pronta para descer, mas ela tinha algo nas mãos, que fez o sangue do loiro gelar.

— Ohayo, Naruto-kun. Acordou cedo.

— Hi-Hinata-chan! O que e-está fazendo com esse livro? — Perguntou, porém xingava-se mentalmente por tê-lo esquecido embaixo do futon na noite anterior. Sempre o escondia bem, para que a morena não o encontrasse, mas dessa vez vacilou feio.

— Naruto-kun?

— Hai?

Ela não respondeu, apenas fez um sinal para que o namorado se sentasse ao seu lado no futon, o que o deixou um pouco perplexo, mas fez o que a garota pediu. Assim que se sentou, ela segurou suas mãos e o olhou nos olhos, com uma expressão que ele não reconheceu.

— Você está bastante estressado nos últimos dias, da yo ne?

— Ahn... um pouco, mas por que você...

— Eu nunca te vi lendo um desses livros de Jiraya. — Ela explicou calmamente. — Está visível para todos que os conhecem que tanto você quanto Sasuke-san estão muito preocupados ultimamente. — Ela respirou fundo e desviou o olhar um pouco corada. — Naruto-kun, me responda uma pergunta, sinceramente?

— Claro, Hinata... — Ele ficou preocupado pelo fato da garota ter desviado o olhar, mas decidiu que responderia com toda a sinceridade, qualquer que fosse a pergunta.

— Não é apenas o selo que tem te deixado tenso...

— Essa não é exatamente uma pergunta...

— Hai. — Ela deu um sorriso doce e voltou a encará-lo, ainda mais corada. — É por minha causa? Pelo fato de dormir com você aqui todos os dias?

Claro, essa, certamente, não era a pergunta que ele mais queria responder no momento.

— Ehhh...

— Onegai, Naruto-kun.

— Hai... — Foi mais um sopro que uma palavra. Ele baixou a cabeça e preferiu não encará-la. Obviamente o fato de ter evitado ao máximo tocá-la nos últimos dias e mais a descoberta do livro Icha-Icha o haviam entregado completamente, e agora tinha certeza de que ela não dividiria mais a cama com ele. Era uma sensação estranha, uma mescla de alívio e desespero: alívio por não passar mais pela tortura de dormir todos os dias ao lado de Hinata sem tocá-la mais intimamente, e desespero, pois acordar ao lado da garota era como um sonho realizado. Nunca esteve tão feliz como nos últimos dias.

Porém, como sempre, Hinata o surpreendeu. Ela levou as duas mãos aos seus ombros e o empurrou em um movimento súbito que o fez deitar no futon, subindo logo em seguida em seu colo, com cada perna em um lado de seu corpo. A última coisa que ele precisava era mais incentivo para ficar louco, e aquele ataque inesperado não o estava ajudando em nada.

— Hinata-chan...! — Sua voz saiu como um gemido estrangulado de protesto.

Ela aproximou o rosto do dele, mas não o beijou. Desviou a face e levou seus lábios para junto do ouvido de Naruto.

— Não pense que é só você que fica nessa situação, Naruto-kun. — Usando uma voz extremamente sensual, que o estava levando ao delírio, ela se mexeu em seu colo, encaixando melhor os corpos. — Dormir ao seu lado todas as noites... sentir o calor de seu corpo... seu cheiro... — Uma das mãos de Hinata estava entrelaçada com os cabelos de sua nuca, causando arrepios, enquanto a outra deslizou suavemente por seu tórax e adentrou timidamente, mas sem hesitar, por baixo de sua blusa. — E não tocá-lo desse jeito, nem ser tocada... — suas unhas arranharam suavemente a barriga do loiro, fazendo-o soltar um gemido baixo e desesperado. — Ouvir sua voz me chamando dessa mesma forma, quando sonha comigo... Não quero mais que se segure!

— Hi-hinata! — Com os pensamentos totalmente confusos e o corpo em estado de excitação extrema, Naruto não conseguiu raciocinar muito bem e apenas agiu. Com um movimento rápido, as mãos que estavam agarrando os lençóis como se fossem tábuas de salvação, seguraram a cintura da morena e a viraram na cama, fazendo com que a garota ficasse sob seu corpo. Suas bocas se juntaram em um beijo que expressava todo o desejo que seguravam nos últimos dias, e as mãos de Naruto passeavam pelas curvas do belo corpo de Hinata com uma intensidade inédita, apertando e massageando todos os recantos para ele tão tentadores.

Os dedos trêmulos do loiro tocavam a pele cálida por baixo da blusa de maneira lasciva, e foram subindo em direção aos seios que subiam e desciam pela respiração descompassada. Quando os tocou, sentiu como se houvesse alcançado o paraíso e teve vontade de fazer mais. Já se preparava para tirar o tecido fino da blusa que o atrapalhava, quando a porta do quarto foi aberta bruscamente.

— Naruto, vamos log... — Sasuke parou bruscamente ao ver a cena que se desenrolava e, em uma das raras vezes que isso aconteceu em sua vida, ficou sem palavras.

Os três simplesmente paralisaram, se encarando, e assim foi durante alguns segundos, até o loiro perceber para onde se dirigia o olhar do amigo: o volume sob a blusa de Hinata onde claramente encontrava-se sua mão. Como se tomasse um choque, ele afastou a mão e puxou o edredom que se encontrava na cama, envolvendo totalmente o corpo da garota.

— E-eu já vou! — Dirigiu-se ao Uchiha, mas sua voz estava mais rouca que o normal, falha e quase irreconhecível. — Me espera lá fora!

Sem dizer nada, Sasuke virou as costas e saiu, fechando a porta com um baque surdo. Naruto ainda se encontrava em choque, por ter sido flagrado em uma situação tão íntima.

"_Como vou encarar a Hinata-chan agora? Ela é tão tímida..." _— Perguntava-se ainda sem se mover.

— Naruto-kun? — A voz soou abafada, pois ela ainda se encontrava envolta pelo edredom, que era segurado por Naruto. — Está quente aqui...

— Gomen! — Ele exclamou, puxando o edredom e se sentando no mesmo movimento. Ele não conseguia encará-la, então virou-se de costas e segurou o travesseiro, que havia caído no chão com toda aquela movimentação, em frente a uma parte de seu corpo que encontrava-se em estado crítico.

— Não precisa se preocupar. — Percebendo o quão constrangido o namorado estava por ser flagrado, Hinata resolveu engolir a própria vergonha. — Não foi tão ruim quanto pegar Neji nii-san e Tenten-san aquele dia na festa. Poderia ser pior.

Ao ouvir a voz baixa e contida, tão diferente daquela que o havia seduzido tão fácil há alguns minutos, Naruto virou-se devagar e encarou os belos olhos da garota que amava. Ela estava corada, um pouco por vergonha, mas percebia claramente que aquele tom combinava perfeitamente com os lábios inchados e avermelhados pelos beijos intensos trocados. Os cabelos, totalmente desalinhados, lhe davam um ar sensual, que o envolvia de uma maneira que ninguém mais conseguia. Levantou uma mão devagar e passou os dedos entre os fios escuros sobre a testa de Hinata, num carinho inocente e que demonstrava toda a fascinação que sentia por ela.

— Você é única, Hinata-chan. — Ele deu um leve sorriso, que foi correspondido pela Hyuuga. — Como consegue mudar tanto em questão de minutos? Parece que existem várias mulheres em uma. É impossível não amar alguém assim.

— Só você conhece alguns desses meus lados. — Ela baixou os olhos, mas quando os ergueu, havia novamente aquela expressão que ele não reconheceu antes, mas agora percebeu facilmente do que se tratava, pois era um espelho de suas próprias emoções: luxúria. — E eu quero que conheça todos eles.

— Você... tem certeza, Hinata? — Ele virou o corpo totalmente em sua direção e segurou as mãos da namorada. — Não é cedo demais?

— Eu esperei por você quase minha vida toda. — Ela esclareceu com um sorriso. — Não é cedo demais. — Encostou seu rosto no dele e deu um beijo singelo em sua bochecha. — Mas o Sasuke-san está te esperando, não é uma boa hora.

— Hai... — Ele fechou os olhos sem a menor vontade de se mexer. — Acho que preciso mesmo ir.

— Tire o dia para descansar hoje. Vocês dois estão mesmo precisando, aliás, todos nós estamos. Quando Neji nii-san chegar eu direi a ele. — Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e completou em um sussurro: — Quero que esteja totalmente recuperado dessa tensão hoje à noite.

Sem conseguir responder, ele apenas fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Não podia negar que era o que mais queria, mas também o deixava totalmente nervoso. Varios "e se" passavam-se por sua cabeça:

"_E se eu não fizer direito? E se a machucar? E se não conseguir satisfazê-la? E se...?"_

— Naruto-kun? — Hinata chamou, com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro.

— Un?

— Está nervoso?

— Hai.

— Não fique. Pelo que pude perceber, você se sairá muito bem.

.

.

.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

* Aventura de Naruto Clássico, episódios de 152 a 157.

* O verbo 'fusagu', em japonês, como se apresenta no kanji, significa literalmente fechar, bloquear, trancar.

* Omae = você (um pouco ofensivo, ou usado entre pessoas mais íntimas)


	27. Chapter 27

_**Como vocês vão perceber no decorrer do cap, ele está meio fora de época, sendo publicado aqui hoje, mas como está escrito e publicado em outro site desde fevereiro, relevem...**_

.

.

.

* * *

**XXVII – Pseudo-Aniversário**

* * *

— Então... — Começou Sasuke enquanto pulavam apressados pelos telhados de Konoha em direção ao prédio Hokage. — Já está pronto para o próximo passo com a Hyuuga?

A pergunta fez Naruto corar e ter vontade lançar um Rasenshuriken sobre o amigo, mas sabia que ele não os havia interrompido de propósito, então respirou fundo para se acalmar. Na verdade tinha dúvidas sobre o real motivo de estar tão irritado: se foi o fato de ter sido interrompido em um momento tão bom ou pelo moreno o ter presenciado.

— Sabe, eu deveria te matar por ter entrado daquele jeito...

— Un. Mas na verdade não tive culpa, foi a mesma forma que você invadiu o meu quarto apenas alguns minutos antes. Não poderia imaginar que logo naquele momento vocês... bem...

— Aa! Tudo bem. — Corou ao pensar no que Hinata disse. — Acho que será hoje à noite.

— So desuka? — Uma pontada de inveja percorreu o corpo do Uchiha, fazendo-o se perguntar quando teria essa chance com Sakura, mas logo soltou um risinho debochado. — Tem certeza que conseguirá se concentrar no que temos que fazer, já que, obviamente, sua cabeça estará em outro lugar?

Naruto lançou-lhe um olhar mortal, mas não respondeu, pois nesse momento chegaram ao seu destino. Observaram, do telhado do prédio em frente, a janela da sala de Tsunade e puderam ver Kakashi, claramente se reportando sobre a missão.

— Acho que o melhor é abordarmos Kakashi-sensei na rua, assim não despertaremos suspeitas. — Comentou o loiro.

— Un. E os livros?

— Deixei um bushin para juntar todos e levar ao apartamento. Depois disso ele irá convidar nossos amigos para a festa.

— Certo. — Sasuke ainda mantinha os olhos fixos na sala da Hokage. — Só espero que dê certo... Kakashi está saindo, ikisho!

Conhecendo bem seu sensei, os dois rapazes sabiam que ele andava pela vila como se estivesse em uma missão tentando despistar seus perseguidores. Nunca entenderam o porquê de Kakashi agir assim, mas imaginavam que era um hábito adquirido em seus tempos na ANBU. De uma hora para outra ele podia simplesmente desaparecer de suas vistas, então teriam que empregar toda sua habilidade para, em primeiro lugar, não o perderem de vista, e em segundo, criar uma abordagem que parecesse casual. Se fosse outra pessoa, seria uma das coisas mais simples de se fazer, mas se tratando de quem era, teriam que agir como se fosse uma missão de alto risco.

— Eu vou pela direita. — Disse Naruto encarando Sasuke e vendo que o amigo já havia ativado o Sharingan. Ele também havia tomado providências e, enquanto esperavam o Copy Ninja terminar o relatório à Hokage, entrara no modo Sennin.

— Un.

Assim que Kakashi colocou os pés na rua em frente ao prédio, retirou um livro do bolso e começou a lê-lo enquanto andava calmamente. Eles não tinham certeza se o sensei iria direto para casa, mas era bem provável, já que era a primeira coisa que qualquer shinobi ansiava após terminar uma missão, e era exatamente isso que precisavam impedir.

Sasuke observava o homem de cima de um telhado, discretamente, mas estava insatisfeito com as providências. O melhor seria suprimirem o chakra ao máximo para não serem detectados, porém se fizessem isso poderiam perdê-lo de vista num piscar de olhos. Naruto estava bem mais à frente, pois no modo Sennin podia sentir exatamente onde estava Kakashi, então tentava criar uma aproximação casual, enquanto Sasuke o vigiava para ter certeza que ele não encontraria ninguém que pudesse atrapalhar seus planos.

Naruto tentava encontrar um local apropriado para abordar o outro. Se fosse um pouco mais tarde poderia simplesmente chamá-lo para comer um rámen, mas ainda faltava muito para a hora do almoço e tinha certeza que um convite desses seria recusado. Estava em um beco por onde o sensei deveria passar se continuasse no caminho em que se encontrava, quando sentiu a aproximação de uma das pessoas que mais teriam que evitar antes da festa: Sakura. Ela vinha por uma rua transversal à que se encontrava Kakashi e inevitavelmente se encontrariam, assim que a amiga virasse a esquina, o que aconteceria em poucos segundos. Desesperadamente, olhou em direção à Sasuke, que do telhado acompanhava a movimentação com um ar preocupado, e fez um sinal para que ele tomasse alguma providência, afinal não havia ninguém melhor para distrair a iryo-nin.

Entendendo o que o outro quis dizer, Sasuke fez a coisa mais descabida que poderia ter pensado no momento: usando o Shuishin no Jutsu*, praticamente materializou-se em frente à Sakura e a agarrou pela cintura, levando-a para longe de Kakashi. A garota teve tempo apenas de soltar um fraco grito, que infelizmente para o plano dos dois jovens, não passou despercebido por Kakashi.

— Sasuke-teme! — Naruto rosnou quando assistiu a ação do outro. — Podia ser um pouco mais sutil... Depois eu que sou o usuratonkachi! — Decidido a afastar qualquer ideia de algo suspeito, o loiro lançou-se em um salto seguro e caiu bem em frente a Kakashi, com um impacto considerável, atraindo a atenção de vários transeuntes, que, a princípio assustados, logo sorriram e o cumprimentaram ao ver quem estava causando tanto alvoroço logo cedo. — Kakashi-sensei!

— Naruto! — O sensei o olhou desconfiado. — O que você e o Sasuke estão aprontando?

Naruto nunca teve muito talento para inventar desculpas rápidas e convincentes, então já havia combinado com Sasuke o que diriam caso fossem descobertos, e foi o que fez:

— Treinando! — Abriu um sorriso brilhante para Kakashi.

— Hontou ni? — A expressão do Copy Ninja não mudou, mas o loiro sentiu a desconfiança na pergunta. Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o sensei foi interrompido por uma voz calma:

— Quando o vimos saindo do prédio Hokage, Kakashi, pensamos que era uma boa oportunidade de testar nossas habilidades de rastreamento. — Sasuke se aproximava com seu andar calmo. Sua expressão não mostrava nada, mas por dentro se recriminava: "Não acredito que direi mesmo isso... Onde está seu orgulho, Uchiha Sasuke?" — Afinal, não conhecemos ninguém melhor nisso.

— Hum... — Os olhos de Kakashi se arregalaram levemente ao ouvir essas palavras sendo proferidas pelo antigo aluno, mas não perdeu a compostura. — Bem, se é o caso, devo dizer que agarrar Sakura daquela maneira não foi o melhor jeito de esconder sua presença...

Sasuke corou um pouco e olhou para o céu azul em busca de inspiração para responder àquela observação, mas foi salvo por Naruto, porém de uma maneira que ele preferia não ter sido:

— Ah, aquilo foi um deslize, sou ne, Sasuke? — O loiro deu uma risadinha maliciosa antes de completar: — Sabe como é, Kakashi-sensei, eles estão namorando há pouco tempo, então, qualquer oportunidade para...

Foi impedido de continuar pelo braço de Sasuke, que o agarrou pelo pescoço e começou a esganá-lo com prazer, com o rosto em brasa. Mesmo sem a intenção, com essa reação, o moreno conseguiu desviar uma boa parte das suspeitas de Kakashi, que sorriu sob a máscara.

— Maa... Isso é normal na idade de vocês, não precisa matar o Naruto por dizer a verdade!

— Humpf! — O moreno soltou Naruto, mas não sabia mais o que dizer. Teriam que distrair Kakashi até o sinal de Ino, então olhou para o rosto ainda vermelho do amigo, que recuperava o fôlego, em busca de uma ideia.

— Ne, Kakashi-sensei? — O loiro começou com um sorriso. — Já que nosso treino não deu certo, vamos comer alguma coisa? Eu sugeriria o Ichiraku, mas sei que nenhum dos dois gosta de comer rámen antes do almoço... — Terminou a frase com um bico.

— Ah, de qualquer maneira, acabei de chegar de uma missão e só quero ir para casa...

— Vamos lá, Kakashi... — Mesmo Sasuke se forçou a insistir. — Há anos não fazemos isso.

— Verdade. — O jounnin fitou o céu pensativamente e guardou o livro. Tinha que admitir que sentia falta daqueles tempos. — Ikimasho*! Essa missão nem foi tão desgastante...

Seguiram até uma loja de dangos. Quando já estavam servidos e devidamente acomodados, Kakashi comentou, um tanto desconfiado:

— Sabem o que isso me lembra? Daquela vez em que vocês estavam decididos a me vencer e se juntaram até mesmo com Ayame e Teuchi-san para me pegarem... Até hoje não descobri qual exatamente era o objetivo de vocês.

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Naruto e ele e Sasuke se entreolharam, lembrando-se mais uma vez de quando haviam decidido ver o rosto de Kakashi de qualquer maneira. O que, obviamente, não deu certo.

Assim, a parte deles de distrair o sensei foi mais fácil do que imaginavam, relembrando missões e lutas passadas, antigos inimigos e lugares por onde passaram. Esqueceram-se até mesmo do plano, mas Naruto foi tirado de suas distrações quando viu seu clone do outro lado da rua. Ele cutucou Sasuke discretamente, antes de dizer:

— Bem, a conversa está ótima, mas preciso fazer umas coisas... Ja mata*!

Sasuke sabia que agora teria que acompanhar Kakashi até seu apartamento, ainda retardando um pouco o regresso, então assim que Naruto saiu, dirigiu-se ao outro, dizendo uma coisa que não era uma mentira, e que caberia bem no momento. Já que queria dizer tudo aquilo e também teria que distraí-lo, melhor fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo.

— Kakashi... — Começou, um pouco constrangido. — Desde que voltei para a vila eu queria te dizer umas coisas, e... bem... eu já disse isso para a Sakura e o Naruto quando estávamos fora, então, praticamente só falta você...

— Anou, vamos andando. Você pode me dizer o que quer no caminho.

— Hai. — Eles saíram da pequena loja e foram andando pelas ruas de Konoha. Sasuke quase se arrastava e fazia o outro acompanhar o ritmo para dar tempo de Naruto e Ino deixarem tudo pronto na casa do sensei. — Kakashi... eu quero agradecer. Por tudo o que vocês fizeram durante o tempo em que estive foragido e principalmente por não desistirem de mim.

— Daijoubu... mas você sabe que isso não é bem verdade, da yo ne?

— Aa... eu sei que na verdade mesmo você e Sakura chegaram a desistir por um tempo. O único cabeça-dura que não aceitava isso era o Naruto. — Deu um pequeno sorriso de lado e murmurou: — Baka... — Voltando ao tom de voz normal, completou: — Ainda assim, preciso dizer isso.

— Bem, na verdade, não precisa. Quando você contou tudo o que aconteceu e se declarou disposto a permanecer na vila foi o suficiente para mim. — Kakashi olhou o moreno de lado, rapidamente, antes de dizer como quem não quer nada: — Mas já que quer tanto agradecer, poderia me contar o que você e o Naruto estão aprontando realmente...

Sem todos os anos exercitando esse lado, Sasuke definitivamente não teria conseguido permanecer impassível naquele momento, mas aguentou firme.

— Não sei a que se refere, Kakashi. — Ele encarou corajosamente o único olho visível do outro e sua voz soou firme. A vida de nukenin foi de alguma valia, afinal. — Por que acha que estamos fazendo alguma coisa?

— Sasuke, Sasuke... Você pode ser muito bom nisso, mas o Naruto é transparente demais. Mesmo tendo melhorado muito, ele não consegue enganar quem o conhece realmente bem.

Pensando que isso era, infelizmente, verdade, Sasuke simplesmente olhou para outro lado, tentando despistar o sensei, e percebeu que haviam chegado à rua onde este morava. Pensou em dizer mais alguma coisa, mas foi impedido. Notou uma leve movimentação na cortina que era visível da casa de Kakashi, e o ouviu dizer:

— Parece que alguém invadiu minha casa... — O Copy Ninja estava com as mãos nos bolsos e parecia despreocupado. — Quer me acompanhar e ver se teremos alguma ação?

O moreno apenas acenou afirmativamente, sem demonstrar qualquer reação, pois sabia exatamente o que esperar no apartamento. Seguiram calmamente para a entrada e Kakashi colocou a chave na fechadura, destrancando e abrindo a porta silenciosamente. A princípio não houve qualquer movimentação, mas assim que entrou completamente, várias pessoas saíram de trás do sofá, da cozinha e do quarto, gritando:

— SURPRESA!

— Eh! Uma completa surpresa... o que estão comemorando?

— Ora essa, seu aniversário, Kakashi! — Guy-sensei parecia extremamente animado ao lado de Lee, em sua pose preferida, de nice-guy.

— Yare yare... realmente é uma surpresa, já que meu aniversário é em setembro! — Kakashi encarou Sasuke, e depois desviou seu olhar para Naruto que estava com uma expressão de falsa surpresa perto da porta do quarto. Um silêncio se seguiu a essas palavras e ninguém parecia saber o que fazer. O sensei sobrancelhudo ficou com o sorriso congelado no rosto e levantou as sobrancelhas, aparentemente tentando processar a informação.

— Sou ka*? — Ino resolveu ajudar, pois parecia que nem Sasuke havia pensado em uma desculpa para aquele momento. — Naruto realmente me disse que achava que era em outra data, mas eu tinha certeza que alguém importante fazia aniversário dia oito de fevereiro... — A loira fazia sua melhor expressão de inocência, com as sobrancelhas franzidas e o indicador no queixo.

— Meu avô! — Konohamaru, que também fora chamado por Naruto, se manifestou. — O Sandaime!

— Vocês confundiram mesmo meu aniversário com o do Sandaime? — Kakashi estava desconfiado, mas levando em conta que Naruto era completamente avoado, que Sasuke ficou anos fora da vila e Ino adorava qualquer ocasião para fazer uma festa, relaxou. — Então era isso que estavam escondendo... Agradeço a consideração, mas realmente a data está errada.

— O que está acontecendo aqui?

A voz perplexa, vinda da porta, fez todos se virarem para lá, e três pessoas daquela sala engoliram em seco ao ver Sakura parada na porta e, logo atrás, Sai.

— Sakura, você demorou!

— Demorei? Ino, eu e Sai chegamos exatamente na hora que você pediu... Isso é uma festa?

— Ah, é! — A loira deu uma risadinha sem-graça e alisou a longa franja. — Na verdade cometi um pequeno equivoco, mas Kakashi-sensei já o esclareceu.

Conhecendo bem Sakura, Naruto percebeu que ela não ficaria satisfeita apenas com aquela explicação manca, então se aproximou de Sasuke e o empurrou na direção da garota, imaginando que apenas ele poderia distraí-la das perguntas que certamente gostaria de fazer. Ao mesmo tempo, olhou em volta procurando a própria namorada e a viu conversando com Karin e Tenten na cozinha. Juntou-se a elas enquanto ouvia a voz alta de Ino ecoar pela casa:

— Mas não importa! A festa está organizada, então vamos nos divertir!

— Acho que Ino está certa... O melhor é aproveitar! — Naruto pegou a mão de Hinata e a puxou, determinado, para o quarto de Kakashi, apenas acenando em cumprimento para as outras duas.

Tenten e Karin se entreolharam e suspiraram, para logo em seguida darem risinhos sacanas.

— Nunca imaginei ver Naruto assim, sabe? Fico até com um pouco de inveja da Hinata! — A morena comentou, ainda olhando para casal que se distanciava.

— Nem me fale... Se ela não fosse minha amiga, eu não deixaria esse loiro escapar... — A ruiva comentou, suspirando.

— Karin! Ele é seu primo!

— Não realmente. É só por consideração.

Já no quarto de Kakashi, Hinata estava incrivelmente vermelha. Ela não sabia qual era a intenção de Naruto para puxá-la no meio de todos para lá, mas ficou extremamente encabulada.

— Na-Naruto-kun! O que está fazendo? — Se ela esperava alguma resposta, se surpreendeu, pois ao entrar, o loiro soltou a mão da garota e foi até uma parte da parede, onde examinou atentamente alguma coisa que ela não conseguia identificar. Curiosa com a atitude do namorado, ativou o Byakugan e pôde ver linhas de chakra em alguns locais. — Isso é algum tipo de armadilha? — Como ainda assim não teve resposta, voltou a chamar, dessa vez elevando o tom de voz: — Naruto-kun!

—Ah, gomen, Hinata! — O loiro abandonou a análise na armadilha e foi até a namorada, justificando-se numa cara-de-pau nada característica: — Eu vi que tinha alguma coisa estranha ali e fiquei curioso...

— Parece um tipo de armadilha...

— Daijoubu. Parece que só será ativada se aplicarmos chakra. — Ele a abraçou e disse no ouvido da garota. — Hina-chan, eu não consegui parar de pensar no que você me disse mais cedo... Tem certeza de que é o que quer?

— Hai, Naruto-kun! — Ela respondeu enquanto retribuía o abraço. — É o que eu mais quero.

— Então vamos voltar pra casa. Agora.

— Agora? — Ela afastou-se um pouco e o encarou, extremamente corada.

— Aa. Podemos aproveitar que estão todos ocupados nessa festa para termos mais privacidade. — Ele percebeu que talvez estivesse pressionando demais a garota e completou, apressadamente: — Se você quiser, é claro!

— Eu... eu quero!

— Então vamos, mas antes... — Ele beijou a morena com vontade, demonstrando todo o desejo que sentia.

Sem que os dois apaixonados percebessem, Kakashi abriu a porta de seu quarto e viu o casal, o que trouxe um sorriso divertido aos seus lábios.

— Maa, maa... aqui qualquer um pode entrar, sabiam?

Naruto e Hinata separaram-se numa velocidade inacreditável e se viraram para o sensei, ambos corados, mas dessa vez, pouco dessa cor se devia à vergonha.

— Já estamos indo! — O loiro pegou na mão da garota e a levou até a janela. — Se alguém perguntar, você não nos viu, Kakashi-sensei! — Pegou a namorada no colo e pulou, deixando para trás um shinobi invejoso.

— Ah, meu dias de juventude... Preciso de uma namorada!

Com esses pensamentos, lembrou-se do que o levou ao quarto, então se dirigiu até sua armadilha. Sempre que chegava de uma missão sua primeira providência era checar se mais algum gennin espertinho não havia invadido seu apartamento para tentar surrupiar sua coleção Icha-Icha. Iruka havia comentado há algum tempo, numa noitada onde ele, Guy e Kakashi beberam uma considerável quantidade de sakê, que aquela coleção era quase lendária entre os alunos da academia ninja que, por sua vez, tinham planos um tanto elaborados para tê-la nas mãos. Desde esse dia, o Copy Ninja não deixava de tomar suas precauções, sempre que se ausentava por um período mais longo.

Ele tocou o ofuda oculto e nada aconteceu. Franzindo os cenhos, Kakashi olhou em volta. A armadilha da porta aparentemente fora acionada, pois mais marcas de kunais eram visíveis nas paredes. Tinha quase certeza que algum dos convidados de sua suposta festa de aniversário teria comentado algo se a armadilha houvesse sido acionada ou mesmo desarmada por algum deles.

— Parece que, desta vez, algum novo gênio está frequentando a academia ou se tornou gennin...

Ainda imaginando quem seriam os suspeitos, pressionou o local onde estava o dispositivo. Era uma armadilha realmente simples. Haviam três maneiras de abrir o compartimento onde estavam os livros: pressionando o botão escondido por trás do selo, aguardar alguns segundos tocando o ofuda, pois apenas o calor ativaria a abertura, ou o pior meio, que era liberar chakra, assim ativando a armadilha real. Claro que qualquer shinobi da nova geração ignoraria as maneiras mais simples pelo fato de terem se tornado obsoletas há muitos anos e partiriam logo para a liberação de chakra.

Pressionou o botão escondido e a porta secreta abriu-se com um baixo "clique". Verificou seus pertences e notou que nada estava faltando e que sequer pareciam ter sido tocados.

"Yare yare... especialistas em armadilhas, mas que não conhecem o funcionamento das mais antigas... obviamente jovens. Vejamos..."

— Kutchiyose no Jutsu!

Pakun apareceu junto com uma pequena nuvem de fumaça, bocejando.

— Kakashi! Posso saber por que me invocou no meio do meu sono reparador?

— Yo, Pakun! Você por acaso foi invocado para cá nos últimos dias?

— Iie! Apenas em um sonho estranho que tive... — O pequeno cão deitou-se sobre as patas dianteiras e bocejou mais uma vez. — Sonhei que fui invocado, mas quando cheguei aqui só haviam gatos que desapareciam quando eu me aproximava... estranho, não acha?

— Hai. Muito estranho. Arigatou, Pakun!

Liberando a invocação, Kakashi deu um pequeno sorriso.

_"Especialistas também em Genjutsu e alteração mental... Muito bem, Naruto, Sasuke e... hum... obviamente Ino, já que é a responsável pela organização desta festa. Só quero saber quais seus objetivos. Ah, sim! Naruto e Sasuke estão em um relacionamento sério pela primeira vez em suas vidas, talvez precisassem de um pouco de experiência antes de tentarem algo mais carnal com suas namoradas. Também passei por isso quando mais novo. Tanto treinamento que quando quis outro tipo de relação, tive medo de não saber o que fazer... Hai, hai... Foi quando fiquei viciado nos livros de Jiraya. Bem, o que importa é que meus livros estão em perfeito estado. Agora... preciso refazer essa armadilha. Mas pode ficar para amanhã, agora vou aproveitar meu pseudo-aniversário!"_

Saiu do quarto e se deparou com uma cena no mínimo bizarra: Guy estava de ponta cabeça, preso ao teto apenas pelos pés e tentava virar um copo de sakê nessa posição, o que resultava em cabelos encharcados e vários esguichos do líquido quando este entrava em seu nariz.

— Eu... hic... consigo! — Afirmava o sensei sobrancelhudo, sob a atenção e risos dos demais convidados.

— Já está nesse estado, Guy? — Kakashi perguntou com os olhos arregalados. — Deve ser algum tipo de recorde!

— Kakashiiii! — Na última parte do nome, a voz de Guy deu um falsete que arrancou ainda mais risos dos que assistiam a cena. — Meu eterno... hic... rival! Venha e me mostre seu... hic... fogo da juventude em mais uma disputa para saber qual de nós é o melhor!

— Arigatou... mas não. Meu fogo da juventude não está muito aceso no momento, já que me envelheceram mais cedo este ano!

Virando as costas para as súplicas do outro, Kakashi deu de cara com Ino, que colocou um copo e uma garrafa de sakê em suas mãos.

— Aproveite pelo menos a festa, Kakashi-sensei! Tenho certeza que será interessante... — Abaixando a voz em um tom conspiratório, a loira completou: — Eu chamei Shizune-san, que deve chegar a qualquer momento!

— E por que diz isso, Ino? — Mesmo tendo uma pequena queda pela assistente de Tsunade, Kakashi tinha certeza que não o havia demonstrado em nenhum momento. Mas afinal era Ino, que parecia ter um radar interno para casos do tipo.

— Por nada! — A loira deu seu melhor sorriso para Kakashi. — Só aproveite a festa!

— Un!

Um pouco confuso, o Copy Ninja acabou se misturando com os convidados, decidido a fazer o que Ino aconselhou. Sentou-se com Iruka, que ainda estava sóbrio e começaram a conversar.

Enquanto isso, Neji estava inquieto ao lado de Tenten. Vendo Sasuke a um canto conversando com Shikamaru e Shino, aproximou-se.

— Ôe, Uchiha! Você viu Naruto ou a Hinata-sama?

— Iie, não vi. — Percebendo a carranca do outro, Sasuke deu um sorrisinho de lado e comentou. — Mas você não acha que Hinata já tem idade para ir a uma festa sem precisar de babá? Além disso, ela provavelmente está com Naruto, então não tem com o que se preocupar!

— É exatamente isso que me preocupa! — Resmungou Neji.

— Eles já estão dormindo juntos há um tempo, Neji. Creio que é um pouco tarde para se preocupar com certas coisas. — Tenten, que havia seguido o namorado, comentou com um pequeno sorriso, sem antecipar a reação do Hyuuga.

— NANI? Como assim, dormindo juntos? — Ele parecia que ia levantar voo a qualquer momento, tamanha era sua agitação.

Todos os que ouviam a conversa o olharam com pena, o que o deixou ainda mais aborrecido. E foi Sasuke que respondeu, em tom de deboche:

— Desde que começamos com as pesquisas, ela tem dormido no clã Uzumaki. Onde você acha que ela passa as noites? Em um quarto de hóspedes?

Pela cara de Neji e a coloração quase arroxeada que sua pele adquiriu, ficou óbvio que era exatamente o que ele achava. Ou pelo menos esperava.

— Eu vou matar o Naruto, vou... — O Hyuuga exclamou, mas antes que pudesse fazer mais alguma ameaça à vida do loiro, Tenten o interrompeu, segurando em sua mão e piscando para Sasuke.

— Você não vai fazer nada disso já que se libertar disto — a morena tocou a testa do namorado com a ponta do dedo — depende dele. Além do mais, você acha que mesmo Hiashi-sama não estava contando com a possibilidade? Se ele não se importa, não é você que precisa se preocupar!

— Humpf! — Vendo que realmente não tinha escolha, Neji, mesmo emburrado, seguiu Tenten e foram conversar com outros convidados.

Deixado sozinho, Sasuke lembrou-se do que fez para distrair Sakura mais cedo, e mesmo inconscientemente, corou. Não estava acostumado a demonstrar seus sentimentos tão abertamente e, apesar de não ter sido nada demais, foi mais do que queria transparecer.

* * *

"— _Sasuke-kun, o que está fazendo? — A kunoichi perguntou assim que pararam de se movimentar com a rapidez que o jutsu de Sasuke permitia. _

— _Gomen ne, Sakura, mas... — Sem sequer terminar a frase, Sasuke a abraçou e beijou como se quisesse demonstrar tudo o que sentia sem usar palavras. Aquele beijo fez a garota perder o ar e esquecer o que estava querendo perguntar e, assim que se separaram, sem conseguir se conter, o moreno disse apenas, antes de desaparecer mais uma vez, tão rápido quanto antes: — Estava com saudades!"_

* * *

— Ôe, Sasuke! — A voz de Kiba o tirou de seus pensamentos com um ligeiro sobressalto. — O que faz escondido aqui na cozinha? A Sakura está te procurando!

— Un. Arigatou, Kiba! — Mesmo querendo continuar escondido, Sasuke saiu de onde estava e foi em busca da namorada. A viu próxima à janela da sala, entretida em uma conversa com Ino e Sai. Quando chegou mais perto, pôde ouvir o que ela dizia, ligeiramente irritada:

— Ino, você poderia ter perguntado para mim ou para o Sai sobre a data... E se fosse realmente o aniversário do Kakashi-sensei, eu poderia até mesmo tê-la ajudado a organizar as coisas! — Finalizou exasperada.

— Mou ii*, Sakura. — Sasuke falou em tom sério. — Para que tanto alvoroço? Será que você não pode relaxar de vez em quando?

— Sasuke-kun... — Sakura abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada por ser repreendida na frente dos amigos.

— Ele está certo, testuda. Você deveria se preocupar e cuidar mais de quem quer seus cuidados. — Ino olhou para o Uchiha, divertida. — Não é verdade, Sasuke-kun?

Ele concordou apenas com um aceno, e Sai puxou Ino para deixar os dois a sós.

— Você ainda me acha irritante, não é, Sasuke-kun? — Um sorriso triste se desenhou nos lábios da garota, mas Sasuke não foi tocado por isso.

— Sabe, Sakura? Eu sei que antigamente você agia assim para chamar minha atenção e acabou se tornando um hábito. E isso realmente é irritante, não vou negar. Mas agora as coisas são diferentes. Você poderia tentar ser com todos como é comigo. Nossos amigos gostam de você por ser sincera, se preocupar com quem é importante para você e sempre ajudar quando é necessário, mas... eu tenho certeza de que eles gostariam ainda mais de te ter por perto se você deixasse esse seu jeito autoritário e violento de lado. Ou melhor, guarde para quando realmente for necessário, pois um dia vamos precisar muito dele...

— O que quer dizer com isso? Vamos precisar dele...

— Un. Você se lembra que no começo de nossa viagem eu tentava de todas as maneiras ficar longe de você... — Sasuke a olhou seriamente e a garota apenas acenou afirmativamente. — Eu estava decidido a abrir mão do meu objetivo... você ainda se lembra?

— Hai. Um deles era com relação a... Itachi.— Ela respondeu hesitante, pois sabia que ainda era doloroso para o moreno se lembrar do irmão. — E o outro era restaurar o clã Uchiha.

— Certo. — Ele sentou-se no parapeito da janela e puxou Sakura para sentar-se ao seu lado. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e a olhou de lado. — Eu havia chegado à conclusão, depois de conhecer sua verdadeira história, que seria melhor o clã Uchiha acabar junto comigo, mas o Naruto-baka gastou boa parte do tempo dele tentando me convencer do contrário. A princípio ele não teve muito sucesso, pois seu argumento era que tudo dependeria de mim, de como eu reconstruiria os valores da minha família a partir do zero. — Sasuke deu um meio-sorriso triste. — Ele sempre acreditou mais em mim do que eu mesmo, mas eu já me entreguei à escuridão por vontade própria e não tenho muita confiança nos meus próprios princípios. Então ele usou um argumento que realmente me fez repensar. — Um suspiro escapou dos lábios do Uchiha, como se tomasse coragem para prosseguir, mas continuou em silêncio.

Sakura aguardou pacientemente, mas parecia que Sasuke estava com muitas dificuldades de expressar o que se passava em sua mente, por isso ela segurou o pulso do rapaz, tirando sua mão do bolso e segurando entre as suas, antes de sussurrar de forma meiga:

— Qual foi esse argumento que o Naruto usou para te fazer mudar de ideia?

— Você. — Ele disse simplesmente, sorrindo ironicamente. — Sua personalidade. Forte, controladora, sempre querendo saber de tudo o que se passa à sua volta. Ele disse que com você ao meu lado eu poderia ficar despreocupado, pois as coisas correriam bem, já que você as faria correr assim, se fosse necessário. E que, além do mais, independente desse seu lado, o sangue Uchiha ganharia o toque dessa doçura que você demonstra com todos, a preocupação e o carinho com quem é importante e, acima de tudo, sua lealdade. As palavras que finalmente me fizeram ver que eu poderia tentar foram: "Não há mulher mais indicada para ser a nova matriarca do clã Uchiha do que Haruno Sakura".

A garota ficou olhando Sasuke com os olhos arregalados, sem acreditar no que ouvira. Sabia que o moreno geralmente tinha um plano traçado, e que o seguia à risca, mas não imaginava que ele chegaria a tal ponto. Infelizmente, para seu coração apaixonado, as palavras que realmente gostaria de ouvir não foram ditas. Deu um suspiro e, fechando os olhos, disse com a voz trêmula:

— Então é isso... Eu realmente tenho que agradecer ao Naruto. Sei que ele sempre me admirou, mesmo quando eu não merecia, mas não esperava que chegasse ao ponto de te convencer usando os defeitos que você acha mais irritantes... — Ela deu um sorriso triste e se forçou a colocar para fora o que mais a incomodara naquele discurso: — Mas é só isso? Você realmente não conseguiu sentir nada disso por si mesmo esse tempo todo?

Dando um suspiro irritado, Sasuke percebeu que teria que falar mais claramente, pois a paixão realmente emburrece as pessoas. Sakura podia ser muito esperta e inteligente quando se tratava dos outros, mas com relação a ele parecia não ter evoluído em nada desde a época da academia.

— Sakura, qual parte de "no começo de nossa viagem eu tentava de todas as maneiras ficar longe de você" é tão difícil de entender? Acha que foi à toa? — Passou a mão nos cabelos, reconhecendo que afinal estava mais irritado por ter que falar sobre seus sentimentos, e não com ela. — Se eu não sentisse nada por você, não seria necessário esse esforço. Desculpe se te assustei falando tão abertamente sobre um clã e tudo o mais, sem ao menos saber se é essa sua vontade, mas eu queria que você soubesse. Eu sei que pode parecer um pouco súbito tudo o que eu disse, só que... se não fosse agora, provavelmente não conseguiria mais.

Ainda um pouco atordoada pelo que ouviu, Sakura finalmente percebeu que não conseguiria uma declaração de amor nos moldes normais vinda do moreno, pelo menos não tão cedo, então deu um sorriso aliviado e chegou mais perto, segurando a mão de Sasuke entre as suas.

— Sumimasen*. — Recebendo um olhar confuso de Sasuke, apressou-se em completar: — Eu deveria ter algumas lições com o Naruto para aprender a te entender, ele é bem melhor nisso do que eu. Sou obrigada a concordar quando você diz que sou irritante, sabe? — Ela soltou a mão do moreno e cruzou as próprias no colo, olhando para o teto, com um sorriso nostálgico. — Fui egoísta esperando que você demonstrasse seus sentimentos da mesma forma que eu faria. Sempre te idealizei tanto que quase me esqueci de enxergar o verdadeiro Sasuke-kun. — Olhou-o nos olhos e sorriu mais abertamente. — Porém eu estou descobrindo que posso amar ainda mais quem você é de verdade, e não apenas o que eu imaginava. É claro que Naruto te conheceria bem mais que eu, afinal ele sempre viu quem você realmente é. Talvez por isso eu tenha achado um dia que poderia jogar fora tudo o que passamos juntos. Arigatou, Sasuke-kun, por ter gostado de mim, passando por cima de todas as vezes em que agi como uma garota fútil e mimada. Você e Naruto amadureceram bem mais que eu, e não falo sobre poder. Sempre me senti no direito de julgar o Naruto e de achar que você era a pessoa mais legal do mundo, sem nem ao menos ver por baixo das máscaras e perceber todo o sofrimento que existia em vocês. Creio que se tivesse percebido de uma vez, seria como receber um soco ou coisa pior, mas foi aos poucos. Ao longo do tempo eu também aprendi a admirar o Naruto, talvez mais do que eu um dia já te admirei, mas sou tão teimosa que havia enfiado na minha cabeça que era você quem eu amava, então não fez diferença nos meus sentimentos. Estarei aqui sempre que precisar de mim, Sasuke-kun.

— Fico satisfeito em ouvir isso, Sakura, e feliz por saber que mesmo tendo conhecido todos os meus defeitos e visto que eu nunca fui o cara perfeito que você imaginava, seus sentimentos não mudaram. — Sasuke deu um pequeno sorriso. — Na verdade mudaram sim. Se tornaram mais reais.

— É verdade!

Ino observava de longe a conversa entre Sasuke e Sakura e se perguntava qual o assunto. As expressões dos dois mudavam tanto, – mais as de Sakura, é verdade – mas também conseguia perceber sutis variações nas do moreno. Tristeza, irritação, súplica...

— Será que, finalmente, vão se entender de verdade? — A loira murmurou para si mesma.

— O que foi, Ino? — Sai, que a observava, perguntou curioso.

— Só estava imaginando se agora aqueles dois vão realmente se entender. Sabe que eu pensava que isso fosse acontecer durante esses três anos fora, não é? Mas parece que nada evoluiu nesse tempo todo.

— Está enganada, Ino. Mesmo que eu não seja a pessoa mais indicada para falar sobre sentimentos, por tudo que ouvi e conheci deles quando fiz parte do time Kakashi, esse tempo foi mais do que necessário. Se as coisas acontecessem rápido demais, provavelmente terminariam ainda mais rápido. — Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. — A paixão de Sakura por Sasuke teria acabado, assim como a sua. Ela precisava amadurecer.

— Realmente. Nunca pensei que... — Ino foi interrompida por batidas fortes na porta e olhou em volta. — Devem ser Tsunade-sama e Shizune-san.

Foi abrir a porta, já que ninguém mais parecia disposto a fazê-lo, cada um entretido em suas próprias conversas e brincadeiras, mas teve uma surpresa, e não apenas ela, já que um silêncio instalou-se aos poucos por todo o apartamento enquanto cada um olhava para os recém-chegados. Eram oito ao todo.

— Yo! Naruto nos mandou aproveitar a festa! — Kurama, que estava na frente, seguido dos outros bijuus falou para que todos ouvissem. — Acho que ele queria privacidade...

Risinhos de entendimento ecoaram por todo o local. Em matéria de discrição, aparentemente o bijuu era igual ao seu Jinchuuriki.

— Hei, Kurama, entrem e fiquem à vontade! — Ino abriu espaço para que eles adentrassem o apartamento, sob olhares curiosos, pois mesmo que a maioria ali já soubesse quem eram e que haviam participado da festa na casa de Naruto, só tomaram conhecimento disso depois.

— EU, DEFINITIVAMENTE, VOU MATAR AQUELE LOIRO! — O grito fez com que todos se virassem em direção à porta da cozinha, onde um Neji muito irritado estava imobilizado pelo Kage Mane no Jutsu.

— Você não vai fazer nada disso... — Shikamaru falou com a voz calma. — Será que alguém pode ajudar aqui? Tentar conter um Hyuuga raivoso sozinho é problemático!

.

.

.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

* Ikimasho = vamos!

* Ja mata = o mesmo que ja ne!

* Mou ii = já chega

* Shuishin no Jutsu = técnica de deslocamento rápido muito usada por Sasuke, que a aprendeu com Orochimaru

* Sou ka? = é mesmo?

* Sumimasen = sinto muito (forma polida)


	28. Chapter 28

_**Esse foi o capítulo mais difícil de escrever dessa fic. Exigiu muita pesquisa, assim como a releitura de vários mangás e assistir novamente vários episódios do anime (Oh, que sacrifício! kkkkkk), assim como uma boa quantidade de raciocínio lógico para que fizesse sentido. Espero que o resultado final valha a pena!**_

.

.

.

* * *

**XXVIII – A Remoção do Selo**

* * *

Sasuke acordou no dia seguinte à festa na casa de Kakashi com a cabeça pesada, mais uma vez sinal de ressaca. Olhou para o lado viu Sakura dormindo. Tentou lembrar se havia acontecido alguma coisa a mais entre eles, mas o mal-estar que sentia por todo o corpo simplesmente minou suas esperanças.

— Kuso! Será que uma Hokage alcoólatra acaba influenciando todos os shinobis da vila?

Levantou-se devagar, tanto para evitar movimentos bruscos que provocassem pontadas em sua cabeça quanto para não acordar a garota. Por mais que gostasse de Sakura, sua voz, no estado em que se encontrava, não seria agradável de ouvir. Foi para o banheiro, fez uma higiene rápida e desceu para a cozinha, decidido a tomar toda a água que encontrasse na geladeira.

— Ohayo, Sasuke!

A voz, um tanto rouca, mas ainda assim estridente, não o deixou em dúvida de quem o cumprimentava tão entusiasticamente. A vontade de tirar a vida de alguém tomou conta de seu ser.

— Não grite, usuratonkachi! — Sasuke levou as duas mãos à cabeça e as apertou nas têmporas. — Ressaca deve ser respeitada, sabia?

— Gomen ne. — O riso debochado acompanhou as palavras sussurradas. Ele estava em pé, recostado na pia e segurava, em uma mão um copo de suco e na outra algum tipo de comestível. — Deveria ter bebido menos!

— Un. Agora é tarde para reclamar. — O moreno encarou Naruto e viu que ele parecia reluzir mais que o normal esta manhã. Enquanto pegava uma garrafa de água na geladeira, perguntou: — Como foi?

— Hum? — Naruto fez uma cara inocente. — Como foi o quê?

— Não se faça de mais idiota do que o normal! Sabe perfeitamente do que estou falando! — Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras ao redor da mesa com um tranco e logo levou as mãos à cabeça, fazendo uma careta.

Apesar de já ter visto os vários tipos de sorriso que Naruto podia dar, aquele que se seguiu às suas palavras surpreendeu Sasuke. Era tão grande que parecia que ia partia a cabeça ao meio.

— Em uma palavra: perfeito!

— Un. E você fez tudo o que... estudamos?

— Uma boa parte. E mais algumas coisas.

— Que coisas?

— Você acha mesmo que eu vou narrar minhas intimidades com a Hinata para você? Pelo amor de Kami, Sasuke!

— Ah. Gomen.

Vendo a expressão um pouco desolada do moreno, Naruto sentou-se em frente a ele e perguntou:

— Você está tão nervoso assim sobre isso?

— Un. Você não ficou?

— É. Pensando bem, fiquei. Muito. — Naruto deu um sorriso feliz. — Mas eu confio muito na Hinata-chan, então se tornou uma coisa natural.

Pensando que talvez essa realmente fosse a chave de tudo, confiança, Sasuke fez uma cara um tanto triste. Apesar de Sakura ser uma das pessoas que mais confiava na vida, além de Naruto e Kakashi, claro, se entregar sem receios e restrições talvez fosse um pouco difícil para alguém como ele.

— Confiança, uh?

— O que foi, bastardo? Vai me dizer que não confia na Sakura-chan? — Naruto estava indignado.

— É claro que confio, Naruto! — Pensando um pouco mais, acrescentou: — Mas não sei se é recíproco!

— Ah, ela confia em você sim, não se preocupe com isso. Bem, mas agora vou levar o desjejum da Hinata-chan...

Naruto virou-se e pegou uma bandeja em cima da pia, que até agora havia passado despercebida por Sasuke. Tinha até uma flor em um pequeno vaso.

— Café na cama? Está querendo impressionar a Hyuuga, ahn? Talvez você não tenha se saído tão bem assim, afinal... — O Uchiha não resistiu à vontade de provocar o amigo.

— Vai "pro" inferno, teme! — Naruto virou-se ligeiramente e tinha um sorriso no rosto. — Nada do que você disser vai estragar meu humor hoje! — E saiu rapidamente da cozinha, deixando Sasuke com seus pensamentos.

Realmente, mesmo tentando provocar Naruto, percebeu que seria inútil; não conseguiria sair-se bem nisso.

Depois de tomar duas garrafas de água seguidas, Sasuke decidiu comer alguma coisa, mesmo sem estar com fome, pois sabia que isso o ajudaria a se recuperar mais rápido. Estava pegando alguns ingredientes na geladeira para preparar algo quando foi surpreendido por um leve ofego, acompanhado do barulho de vários objetos metálicos caindo pelo chão. Mais uma vez sua cabeça manifestou-se, fazendo o Uchiha trincar os dentes e virar-se em direção à pessoa que cometeu tal ato injurioso, pensando em amaldiçoar até sua décima geração.

— Sumimasen, Uchiha-san! — Os olhos da garota estavam assustados e seu rosto tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos. Ela devia ter por volta de dezoito anos, mas não era ninguém que Sasuke conhecesse, apesar de ter a impressão de já tê-la visto antes.

— Quem é você?

A garota abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompida por uma voz alta e empolgada, que se aproximava rapidamente:

— Midori-chan, eu trouxe todo o resto...

E a tragédia para a cabeça de Sasuke foi completada: o rapaz vestido de verde folha entrou sem cuidado, esbarrando na garota ainda parada à porta, derrubando as duas caixas que carregava e, da pior forma possível, fazendo o moreno descobrir conterem panelas. De olhos fechados e as mãos sobre os ouvidos, tentava abafar os ruídos metálicos, que pareciam adentrar, sem dó ou piedade, pelos seus ouvidos e reverberarem em sua caixa craniana infinitamente. Junto com eles, palavras ininteligíveis proferidas pelo rapaz.

Quando percebeu que o barulho das panelas havia finalmente parado, Sasuke abriu os olhos devagar e viu a garota abaixada, recolhendo vários utensílios de cozinha e o rapaz, as panelas, só então tirando as mãos dos ouvidos.

— Lee... — O Uchiha praticamente rosnou. — O que faz aqui?

— Gomen nasai, Sasuke-kun! Eu vim ajudar Midori-chan com o serviço... — Respondeu Lee após recolher a última panela.

— Que serviço? — O moreno estava entendendo cada vez menos.

— O serviço da casa! — Rock Lee respondeu como se fosse algo óbvio, fazendo Sasuke ranger os dentes. — Depois que vocês começaram com as reuniões com Neji, Karin pediu para Midori-chan ajudar com os afazeres domésticos. Antes todas as garotas ajudavam um pouco, mas o principal era feito por ela e Hinata-san, mas agora elas estão ocupadas e as demais também têm suas próprias obrigações.

— Un. — E Sasuke se perguntou como não havia notado antes, já que, aparentemente, a garota era tão sutil quando um dos sapos invocados por Naruto. Porém quando ela começou a guardar tudo, percebeu que o desastre anterior fora provocado por Lee, e não por ela. E pensou também por que nunca havia se perguntado _quem_ deixava a casa em ordem. Não era hábito as pessoas em Konoha terem empregados, porém a casa sempre estava arrumada e a comida pronta nas horas certas, mesmo que os únicos moradores da casa – de fato e não eventuais – não se preocupassem com os afazeres domésticos. Uma pequena pontada de culpa atravessou sua mente, pois sabia que todo aquele cuidado era dirigido a Naruto e não a ele. Percebeu que precisava mesmo iniciar a construção da própria casa, ainda que fosse praticamente ao lado, parando, dessa forma, de abusar da boa vontade das garotas da vila. A parte do terreno do antigo distrito Uchiha ainda reservado a ele era bem menor, mas isso não importava, afinal, demoraria várias gerações para que realmente houvesse necessidade de um local maior para um clã. A princípio seria apenas uma família.

Suas divagações foram interrompidas quando Sakura entrou na cozinha e disse suavemente:

— Ohayo, Sasuke-kun, Midori-san, Lee-san!

— Ohayo, Sakura-san! — Rock Lee estava encostado em um canto da cozinha, tentando não atrapalhar o serviço de Midori, e respondeu com os olhos brilhando. Por mais que estivesse interessado em Uzumaki Midori, sempre iria admirar Sakura, mesmo que não fosse como antes.

— Ikicho, Lee-kun! — Disse a Uzumaki se aproximando e pegando na mão do rapaz. — Já guardei tudo. Depois eu termino aqui.

E os dois saíram do recinto de mãos dadas, Lee acenando alegremente para o casal que permaneceu observando a retirada.

— Quem é essa garota? — Sasuke perguntou.

— Namorada do Lee. — Respondeu Sakura com um sorriso. — Ela mora no clã Uzumaki. Eles se conheceram naquela festa que houve aqui.

— Corajosa... — Comentou Sasuke maldosamente, pensando que a garota deveria ter um, ou vários, parafusos a menos para aguentar alguém tão estranho como o sobrancelhudo.

— Nem tanto... Ela parece ter tanta energia quanto ele. — Disse Sakura rindo.

Lembrando-se do que realmente o preocupava antes da entrada da kunoichi, o moreno resolveu mudar de assunto.

— Sakura, como seria a casa ideal para você?

— Nani? — A garota pareceu um tanto confusa diante da pergunta repentina.

— Preciso começar a construir minha própria casa, e como não tenho nenhuma preferência, quero saber o que você gostaria. — Sasuke respondeu calmamente, como se falasse do tempo. — Isso pode demorar um pouco, então é melhor já decidirmos logo, não acha?

— Ah... — Sakura o olhava como se estivesse atordoada. Não esperava esse tipo de assunto tão repentinamente. Apesar de sempre sonhar com o dia que se uniria definitivamente ao Uchiha, desde a partida deste da vila não conseguia mais visualizar as coisas como fazia aos doze anos. Uma casa, filhos... Claro que queria ter tudo isso com ele, mas não esperava que o assunto fosse tratado tão friamente. Lembrando-se da conversa da tarde anterior, passou a mão pelos cabelos e sorriu. Uchiha Sasuke era, definitivamente, o ser mais desprovido de romantismo de todo o País do Fogo, mas, ainda assim, a consultou sobre a futura casa dos dois. Teria que aprender a interpretar esses pequenos gestos, caso contrário viveria sempre insegura. — Preciso pensar sobre isso. Quantos filhos gostaria de ter, Sasuke-kun? O tamanho da casa pode depender disso...

_Filhos_. Por um momento essa palavra ecoou na cabeça de Sasuke. Mesmo que um de seus objetivos fosse restaurar o clã Uchiha, nunca pensou realmente na possibilidade de ser pai, pois sempre se viu como um vingador e, mais recentemente, como um shinobi que ainda tentava encontrar seu verdadeiro caminho. Conversar com Sakura sobre a casa que teriam e imaginá-la com crianças, talvez miniaturas de si mesmo, trouxe um pânico inexplicável, nunca sentido sequer durante suas batalhas, à sua mente, toldando-a com lembranças de sua infância: seu pai, sua mãe, Itachi... Sem qualquer lógica, pensou por um momento que seu irmão seria um bom pai. Quanto a ele próprio, não tinha tanta certeza. Não queria ser como Uchiha Fugaku, fazendo comparações e sendo tão frio, levando os próprios filhos a se sentirem inferiores, mas também não queria ser maleável a ponto de criar shinobis fracos. Por quê, obviamente, seriam shinobis. Queria ter mais de um filho também, pois sabia o quanto era bom ter um irmão e não queria que um filho seu fosse solitário como fora em criança, após o extermínio do clã. Mas tinha medo da rivalidade que isso podia trazer, afinal, ainda teriam o sangue Uchiha, e ele sabia, melhor do que ninguém, o que isso significava. Sentiu a dor em sua cabeça aumentar a níveis alarmantes. Precisava falar com alguém... Naruto já teria saído do quarto ou ainda estaria com Hinata? Forçou uma resposta à pergunta que lhe fora feita, sua voz saindo estranhamente ausente:

— Não sei...

— Sasuke-kun? — Percebendo o leve tremor que tomou conta do corpo no namorado, Sakura segurou sua mão.

— Un?

— Pode conversar comigo sobre o que te incomodar. Apesar de ser mais que isso, sou sua amiga também. — Sakura apertou a mão que tinha entre as suas. — Posso não te entender tanto quanto o Naruto, mas vou tentar, se você me der essa chance.

Sasuke respirou fundo. Aquilo era verdade, Sakura estava ao seu lado há tanto tempo quanto o loiro e, além disso, era a pessoa com quem queria passar o resto da vida. Precisava confiar nela e acreditar que sempre estaria lá para ele.

— Eu... tenho medo de não ser um bom pai. Sempre quis restaurar o clã Uchiha, mas nunca pensei muito sobre o que isso implicaria. Ter filhos, ser responsável pela formação da personalidade deles, dar a atenção e o carinho que eles possam precisar... — O moreno encarou os olhos atentos da garota e confessou: — Não sei se conseguirei, Sakura!

— É claro que conseguirá, Sasuke-kun! — A garota levou uma das mãos ao rosto do namorado e acariciou gentilmente, com um sorriso determinado no rosto. — Você sempre foi bom em tudo o que se propôs a fazer e dessa vez não será diferente. Apenas o fato de se preocupar com essas questões já demonstra que saberá agir da melhor forma. Não digo que será perfeito, afinal somos humanos e, além disso, aprenderemos juntos a formar uma família, mas daremos o nosso melhor e tudo dará certo.

Sasuke suspirou e aproximou seu rosto de Sakura, dando um leve beijo na testa da garota.

— Arigatou, Sakura!

* * *

Estavam na biblioteca da casa de Naruto. As pessoas antes convocadas para ajudar a desfazer o selo Hyuuga encontravam-se sentadas em torno da mesa que, em uma situação inédita nessas ocasiões, encontrava-se livre de livros e pergaminhos abertos. Os únicos objetos entre eles eram alguns pincéis, pergaminhos em branco e potes de tintas especiais. O loiro falava, explicando o que seria feito dali em diante, visivelmente nervoso.

— Acredito que já temos todas as informações necessárias para desfazer o selo, mas precisamos criar as fórmulas corretamente. Sai conseguiu essas tintas, que podem ser carregadas com chakra, e é com elas que o processo deve ser realizado. — Naruto virou-se para Uzumaki Aki, que ouvia a tudo atentamente. — Aki nee-chan, preciso que você me ajude na preparação das fórmulas e... Sasuke?

— Claro, Naruto. — Respondeu o moreno à pergunta não formulada.

— Os outros podem descansar, e muito obrigado por tudo o que fizeram até agora. — O loiro virou-se para Hinata e Neji. — Precisaremos de um local espaçoso e seguro para prepararmos tudo. Imagino que Hiashi-sama prefira que tudo seja feito dentro do clã Hyuuga.

Todos perceberam que Neji estava ainda mais pálido que o normal, e o nível de seu nervosismo ficou claro quando ele abriu a boca para responder, mas a voz recusou-se a sair. Hinata respondeu em seu lugar.

— Pode deixar, Naruto-kun. Cuidaremos de tudo. Quando o local estiver preparado voltaremos para avisar. — Os dois Hyuuga, acompanhados de Tenten, prepararam-se para deixar a sala.

— Hinata-chan? — Naruto chamou, assim que eles chegaram até à porta.

— Hai, Naruto-kun?

— Eu gostaria que a Sakura-chan estivesse presente quando formos desfazer o selo. — O loiro coçou a cabeça, preocupado. — Sei que você e Karin nee-chan estarão lá e que são boas iryo-nins, mas...

— Nós entendemos, itoko. — Karin comentou. — Posso ter me tornado uma iryo-nin agora, e Hinata também conhece bastante sobre medicina, mas Sakura, sem dúvida, é a melhor.

— Karin está certa. Melhor que ela, apenas a Tsunade-sama. — Hinata deu um sorriso. — Isso se ela já não a superou, assim como você e Sasuke-san superaram seus mestres... Falaremos com o otoosan sobre a presença dela.

— Arigatou! — Naruto sorriu aliviado. Sabia o que teria que fazer e que seria muito difícil, mas sua maior preocupação era causar algum tipo de dano a Neji. Com Sakura por perto se sentiria bem mais confiante. — Nos avisem quando tudo estiver preparado, pois quero começar o quanto antes.

— Hai! — Dizendo isso, Hinata deixou a sala, acompanhada pelo primo e Tenten.

* * *

Depois da última reunião, Naruto, Sasuke e Aki se empenharam, por três dias, quase sem comer ou dormir, para finalizar a fórmula de anulação do selo de Neji. O local designado ficava dentro do clã Hyuuga, onde apenas o líder do clã e algumas poucas pessoas autorizadas por este poderiam entrar. Era uma espécie de templo subterrâneo onde se conservava a história do clã, nos últimos anos um pouco vazio, pois boa parte de seu acervo havia sido perdido durante a destruição de Konoha. Um lugar sombrio, iluminado somente por algumas lamparinas espalhadas pelas paredes de rocha nua.

No terceiro dia, já quase ao amanhecer, deram por encerrados seus afazeres. Estava tudo pronto para começarem e, se não fosse por insistência de Sasuke e Aki para descansarem antes de iniciar o procedimento, Naruto teria reunido todos os interessados imediatamente, porém, ante o argumento do moreno de que se eles estivessem muito cansados a probabilidade de alguma coisa dar errada aumentaria, finalmente resolveu ceder e descansar, para retomar de onde haviam parado no dia seguinte.

Assim, na manhã do dia procedente, encontraram-se na residência dos Hyuuga: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, e Tenten, pois o próprio Neji havia pedido que apenas as pessoas imprescindíveis comparecessem, sendo que sua namorada estaria presente com o intuito de apoiá-lo. Logo que Hiashi entrou na sala onde sua filha e sobrinho já estavam reunidos com os amigos, todos se dirigiram ao templo, deparando-se com os desenhos feitos em tinta no chão de pedra. Ao redor de um círculo composto por vários símbolos estranhos, onde caberia folgadamente Neji deitado, vários kanjis complexos, muitos desconhecidos de quase todos ali. Desenhos com a aparência de serem antigos completavam o que, ao ser visto de longe, pareceria um sol com seis raios, tendo em pontas intercaladas pergaminhos abertos, com apenas uma espiral em cada um. Naruto começou a explicar a todos o que era aquilo:

— O selo Hyuuga foi desenvolvido de maneira muito complexa, portanto, para revertê-lo, o processo é ainda mais complicado. A pessoa de quem se deve extrair o selo deverá ficar no centro desse círculo, que é feito com o propósito principal de proteger o corpo e a mente de qualquer dano mais sério. Esse tipo de selamento trabalha em três áreas diferentes: chakra, mente e corpo...

— O que isso significa exatamente? — Hyuuga Hiashi, que acompanhava a explicação tentando distinguir algo que entendesse naquele emaranhado de kanjis e símbolos, interrompeu bruscamente. — Sei que, quanto ativado por um membro da Souke, causa uma dor insuportável por todo o corpo, principalmente na cabeça, podendo matar, mas até onde ele realmente afeta?

Naruto coçou a cabeça e se preparou para começar a explicação, sem ter realmente certeza se conseguiria se fazer entender, mas foi salvo pela voz calma de Sasuke, que sabia que o amigo não era muito bom em esclarecer assuntos complexos:

— Quando o selo é ativado, é necessária uma quantidade significativa de chakra para que continue seu efeito, como qualquer tipo de jutsu. Esse selo foi feito com a intenção de que praticamente nenhum chakra de um membro da Souke seja utilizado, a não ser em seu momento de ativação ou desativação, consumindo, nesse meio tempo, o chakra da pessoa atingida por ele, ou seja, o membro da Bunke, afetando assim a corrente de chakra. Para causar a ilusão de dor, ele cria um tipo de Genjutsu, alimentado pelo próprio alvo, dessa forma interferindo na mente consciente e inconsciente. Caso a intenção seja a morte, existem duas maneiras: utilizar por tempo suficiente para que o dano causado afete o corpo físico, ou um simples direcionamento do chakra do membro da Souke, que causará o mesmo efeito. Para causar a morte, as células do cérebro do portador do selo serão gradativamente destruídas, a velocidade dependendo apenas da forma escolhida. Se o intuito for torturar, basta apenas deixar que o selo aja sozinho depois de ativado e o corpo do portador, utilizando seu próprio chakra, se encarregará disso.

Apesar da explicação técnica ter sido feita em voz calma e tediosa, como era normal ao Uchiha, causou suspiros horrorizados e uma audível exclamação das pessoas ali presentes que ainda não conheciam os detalhes de como aquilo funcionava.

— Que coisa horrível! — Sakura comentou, antes der poder se conter.

— É bem pior do que eu imaginava... — Hiashi disse, sério. — Se é assim, de que maneira o selo age para proteger o Byakugan?

— O processo é o mesmo, no momento da morte, porém sem interferência externa. — Naruto respondeu. — Todo o chakra ainda presente no corpo é usado para destruir as células cerebrais.

— Douse*... — A voz de Hiashi não passou de um murmúrio.

— Hai. Um selo bem mais simples protegeria o portador do Byakugan. A marca na testa é apenas um canalizador para o uso externo. — Completou Naruto. Ele sabia que aquilo seria um choque para o líder do clã, assim como foi para Hinata e Neji durante suas pesquisas, mas ele precisava saber.

Todos observavam enquanto Hiashi absorvia a informação. A princípio ele ficou totalmente paralisado, parecendo alheio a tudo à sua volta, mas depois de alguns segundos, levantou as mãos lentamente e as levou ao rosto, passando-as por toda a extensão, como se quisesse se livrar de alguma coisa suja que se encontrasse ali. Depois suspirou e retomou a postura altiva que o caracterizava.

— Vamos voltar ao foco de nosso problema agora. — O líder Hyuuga falou numa voz mansa, se dirigindo a Naruto. — Você estava explicando sobre o procedimento de supressão do selo.

— Aa. Como pode ver, desse círculo saem seis sequências de fórmula e a cada duas servem para um propósito diferente. Essas duas primeiras são para impedir que todo o chakra do corpo seja drenado durante o processo. — Naruto apontava para as que se encontravam mais próximas a eles. — Uma delas será absorvida pelo selo e o enfraquecerá, fazendo-o consumir menos chakra. Infelizmente não conseguimos fazer com que nenhum chakra do portador fosse consumido, mas para resolver esse problema teremos ajuda. — Vendo que Hiashi o encarava curiosamente, completou: — Daijoubu, Hiashi-sama. Não precisaremos de ninguém que já não esteja aqui. Anou, continuando: a sequência ao lado é a que realmente removerá a parte do selo que utiliza o chakra. As duas seguintes servem para impedir que o Genjutsu criado pela própria mente de Neji chegue ao ponto de prejudicar o corpo físico, ao mesmo tempo que anularão essa parte específica do selo. Assim como as outras, foi impossível deixá-las perfeitas, portanto haverá ainda esse risco, e é por isso que preciso da Karin nee-chan e da Sakura-chan aqui. São elas que irão monitorar o que está acontecendo e providenciar para que nada de pior ocorra. As últimas irão enfraquecer o processo de destruição das células e anular o efeito que o selo tem sobre elas. Alguma dúvida, Hiashi-sama?

O líder Hyuuga não respondeu imediatamente. Olhou para o sobrinho, que estava quieto e pálido, segurando fortemente a mão de Tenten, enquanto encarava os símbolos que eram o resultado de todo o trabalho que tiveram até ali.

— Está certo de que quer fazer isso, Neji? — Hiashi perguntou sério.

— Hai. — Ele engoliu em seco e levantou a cabeça. — Não faço isso apenas por mim, Hiashi-sama, mas por todos os membros da Bouke. Mesmo que eu não saia ileso ou vivo desse processo, quero ao menos poder contribuir para que as próximas gerações não sofram da mesma forma que sofri. Sei que já aboliu o selo, mas não há garantias de que um próximo líder, no futuro, não queira restabelecê-lo.

— Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Os documentos referentes ao selo serão destruídos assim que não forem mais necessários para desfazê-lo. — Disse Hiashi. Ele não havia revelado a Neji que se tudo desse certo ele seria indicado para líder do clã, mas tinha certeza que o sobrinho havia deduzido isso. Não era realmente uma coisa que Hinata almejasse, muito pelo contrário. Neji sempre soube que a prima não tinha o menor desejo de assumir o clã, que preferia, se tivesse essa opção, seguir seu caminho ninja como uma jounnin responsável por um time, coisa que seria impraticável como líder do clã. Os três sabiam também que seria impossível que Neji assumisse caso continuasse com o selo, pois qualquer membro da Souke poderia ativá-lo, o que era impensável. Mesmo que nunca houvesse sido expresso em voz alta, Hiashi conhecia o desejo do rapaz de livrar a prima de um destino que ela não queria. Era essa sua escolha.

Em resposta à indagação de Naruto, apenas negou com um meneio de cabeça e indicou que poderia começar.

Naruto respirou fundo. Estava realmente nervoso com o que teria que fazer, então pensou em cada coisa que poderia dar errado, mas mesmo assim algum imprevisto poderia acontecer. Não se sentia à vontade em ter a vida de Neji em suas mãos, porém, depois de conhecer profundamente o funcionamento daquele selo, soube que era o único que poderia fazer isso, mesmo que não sozinho.

— Neji. — O loiro apontou para o centro do círculo onde o rapaz teria que ficar.

Com um último olhar e um aperto mais forte na mão de Tenten, o Hyuuga tirou seu hatayate, entregando-o à garota, e se dirigiu ao centro do círculo. Deitou-se como indicado e observou enquanto todos se postavam, conforme as ordens de Naruto.

— Hinata-chan, precisarei de sua ajuda. O que vamos fazer exige um controle de chakra perfeito e eu tenho medo de fazer algo errado. Fique aqui. — Apontou o local logo acima da cabeça de Neji. Hinata o olhou alarmada, afinal, não sabia que teria uma participação tão importante naquele processo. — Daijoubu. Você só precisará controlar o fluxo de chakra que eu vou utilizar. — Deu um sorriso para acalmá-la ainda mais. — Meu controle de chakra nem se compara ao seu. Quem sabe depois você possa me dar umas aulas...

— Hai... — Mais confiante, a garota ajoelhou-se onde foi indicado.

— Karin, você irá monitorar o fluxo de chakra de Neji e os danos que possam surgir, e passar essas informações a Hinata e Sakura.

— Hai! — As iryo-nins aproximaram-se de Neji. Seguindo as ordens de Sakura, que já sabia o que deveria fazer, Karin ajoelhou-se de um lado do Hyuuga, enquanto a outra fazia o mesmo do outro lado.

— Sasuke, já sabe o que fazer. — O moreno colocou-se de pé, em frente a Neji. Naruto aproximou-se de Hinata, mas antes de tomar sua posição, voltou-se para Hiashi e Tenten, que observavam apreensivos a movimentação. — Usaremos o Sharingan para colocar Neji em um Genjutsu e evitar que sinta dor, porém, como ao mesmo tempo enviaremos chakra para seu corpo, corremos o risco de liberá-lo, então tudo deve ser feito muito lentamente.

— Quanto tempo acha que vai demorar, Naruto? — Tenten se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde que entrou ali.

— Podem ser horas, Tenten.

— Horas? — Hiashi o olhou preocupado. — Há um limite para o uso de chakra, tanto de Neji quanto de vocês!

— Por isso teremos mais ajuda... — Dizendo isso, invocou os bijuus. — Hiashi-sama, estes são Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, e Choumei. Eles nos ajudarão.

— Un. — Na mesma hora o líder Hyuuga entendeu qual era o plano de Naruto, e também que ele era realmente a única pessoa capaz de desfazer aquele selo com sucesso.

— E Kurama, Naruto? — Sakura perguntou, sentindo falta do garoto-raposa.

— Preciso dele para isso, Sakura-chan. — Respondeu o loiro. — Ele não precisa sair para isso.

Aparentemente os bijuus já haviam sido instruídos sobre o que fazer, pois Matatabi, Son Goku e Shukaku se postaram ao lado de Sakura, Karin e Sasuke, respectivamente, sem precisar de ordem, enquanto os outros se afastaram um pouco e ficaram observando, como se aguardassem sua vez.

Naruto ajoelhou-se atrás de Hinata e, mesmo em uma situação tão séria, não pode deixar de corar, assim como a garota, por ficarem naquela posição na frente de Hyuuga Hiashi. Sasuke, percebendo a reação de ambos, deu um leve sorriso.

— Ki o tsukete*, dobe! — Sussurrou o Uchiha, mas alto o bastante para ser ouvido. Os outros, ao ouvirem a advertência, imaginaram que ele se referia ao procedimento que seria iniciado, mas Naruto conhecia muito bem o tom de provocação do moreno para se deixar enganar.

— Urusai, teme! — Naruto retrucou no mesmo tom, para logo depois elevar a voz e se dirigir a Hinata: — Coloque as mãos sobre o selo, Hina-chan. Preciso que se concentre apenas em manter um fluxo constante, por isso Karin nee-chan irá monitorar a corrente de chakra para que o Genjutsu de Sasuke não seja quebrado. Neji... — O loiro engoliu em seco, pois o que iria revelar agora, apenas ele e o Uchiha sabiam. — Para que a ilusão seja forte o suficiente para superar a do selo, teremos que usar o Tsukuyomi* do Mangekyou Sharingan.

— Nani? — Hinata afastou as mãos da testa do primo, assustada.

Neji levantou os olhos para Naruto, com o semblante apreensivo.

— Daijoubu. — Sasuke disse com a voz monótona. — A ilusão do Tsukuyomi só é terrível ou dolorosa se eu quiser que seja. Vou colocá-lo apenas em suspenso, como se o tempo e o espaço não existissem. Apenas não se preocupe com isso.

— Un... — Neji resmungou, ainda incomodado. Não gostava particularmente do Uchiha, mas se Naruto confiava nele, o melhor seria fazer o mesmo.

— Todos prontos? — Naruto perguntou. Não obteve resposta, mas como ninguém se manifestou em contrário, resolveu começar. — Neji, Sasuke vai colocá-lo no Genjutsu agora. Não resista. — O Hyuuga encarou os olhos de Sasuke, que já estava com o Mangekyou ativo, e imediatamente caiu em um sono profundo. — Hinata, passe seu chakra para Neji, mas numa quantidade pequena. Não queremos que o Genjutsu seja quebrado. — Hinata, com as mãos sobre o selo, começou a introduzir seu próprio chakra no corpo do primo, iniciando com uma quantidade quase insignificante e aumentando gradualmente. — Karin, verifique o limite da quantidade de chakra.

A ruiva se concentrou e, quando percebeu que a circulação de chakra estava começando a se desestabilizar, disse:

— Um pouco menos, Hinata. — Fez uma pausa. — Estável.

— Agora eu vou começar. A tinta que usamos foi carregada com meu chakra misturado com o de Kurama e só reagirá a ele. Sakura, Karin, ikisho!

A Uzumaki, continuando concentrada na rede de chakra de Neji, levou as mãos às têmporas do Hyuuga e passou a verificar também as células. Sakura fez o mesmo.

Quando Naruto colocou suas mãos sobre as de Hinata e liberou seu próprio chakra, os símbolos desenhados ao redor do corpo de Neji começaram a emitir uma luz avermelhada e girar devagar, enquanto os que iam até os pergaminhos começaram a se mover lentamente, metade entrando no círculo e metade saindo. Esse processo demorou muito tempo e os envolvidos começaram a sentir-se fracos, porém logo foram auxiliados pelos bijuus que, com um simples toque em seus ombros, repunham todo o chakra já gasto.

Após quase uma hora dessa forma, a voz de Karin sobressaltou os outros:

— A quantidade de chakra de Neji está muito baixa.

— Hai. Isobu! — Naruto chamou um dos bijuus que estavam apenas observando em silêncio tudo aquilo.

Isobu se aproximou e iniciou a transferência de chakra para o Hyuuga, porém alguma coisa deu errada. Neji começou a gritar e se debater.

— O Genjutsu foi quebrado! — Karin avisou em tom alarmado.

— Karin, me ajude! As células estão sendo destruídas muito rápido! — Sakura gritou.

— Kuso... — Vendo que as mãos de sua namorada começaram a tremer, Naruto falou com voz firme: — Hinata, concentre-se! Sasuke!

Atendendo ao chamado, Sasuke, que estava tentando manter Neji imóvel com a ajuda dos bijuus, aproximou-se do rapaz em agonia e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos.

— Olhe para mim, Hyuuga! — Ordenou de uma maneira que não admitia contestações.

Assim que mirou os olhos vermelhos do outro, Neji voltou a ficar imóvel, entrando em seu anterior estado de inconsciência.

Todos se viraram para Karin que, mesmo tentando manter o controle, tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, assim como Hinata.

— Da-daijoubu... — A ruiva respirou fundo para controlar a voz. — O fluxo de chakra está estável e Sakura já está reconstruindo as células.

— Wakatta... — Naruto sussurrou. Por um momento, quase entrou em pânico quando ouviu os gritos de Neji e o apelo de Sakura, mas se controlou rapidamente ao perceber que Hinata precisava de sua força. Sentiu alguém limpar o suor que escorria por seu rosto devido ao momento de tensão e virou a cabeça para ver que era Kokuo, um dos bijuus que até então apenas observava. — Arigatou.

Acompanhando o movimento do bijuu com os olhos, viu que ele fazia o mesmo com Karin e Hinata, enquanto Sasuke repetia o gesto em Sakura.

Depois desse incidente, perderam as contas de há quanto tempo estavam ali. Os kanjis e símbolos de moviam lentamente e, a cada minuto que passava, pareciam ir ainda mais devagar. A cada símbolo que entrava nos pergaminhos, uma fraca luz esverdeada era emitida.

Sasuke havia se abaixado aos pés de Neji, mantendo apenas um joelho no chão, pronto para entrar em ação a qualquer momento, mas sentindo-se um tanto inútil. Mesmo os bijuus começaram a alternar entre os que estavam parados e os que mantinham o nível de chakra de seus companheiros, porém ele próprio mais nada podia fazer. Quando viu os últimos kanjis alcançarem os respectivos pergaminhos suspirou aliviado e se levantou.

— Acabou. — A voz cansada de Naruto se fez ouvir, praticamente ecoando depois de tanto silêncio. — Karin, como ele está?

— Bem. Nenhum dano sério foi causado ao seu cérebro e a rede de chakra está normal.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Hinata, que ainda estava com as mãos sobre a testa de Neji, começou afastá-las lentamente, como se temesse ver o que havia sob elas. De alguma maneira, mesmo esse gesto sutil chamou a atenção e todos se aproximaram para olhar, até mesmo os bijuus ficaram curiosos. A marca do selo havia desaparecido completamente.

— Yatta*! — Até mesmo a exclamação de alegria do loiro soou cansada, enquanto ele se jogava de costas no chão com um sorriso no rosto.

Sakura e Karin acompanharam o ato, também se deixando cair exaustas no mesmo lugar. Sasuke apenas se aproximou de Neji e murmurou "kai", liberando assim o Genjutsu em que estava o Hyuuga.

Hinata permaneceu imóvel durante um tempo, absorvendo a informação de que realmente haviam conseguido, mas assim que se deu conta de que tudo realmente havia dado certo, lançou-se sobre o loiro, que continuava deitado respirando pesadamente.

— Arigatou, Naruto-kun! — Dizia, enquanto beijava várias vezes o rosto do loiro. — Arigatou!

— Iie*... — Naruto murmurou constrangido diante do olhar avaliador de Hiashi.

— Hinata tem razão em agradecer, Naruto. — Hiashi observou com a voz formal, destoando totalmente do ambiente que havia se instalado no local, com todos jogados pelo chão como se estivessem em casa. — Arigatou gozaimasu! — E Hiashi se curvou em direção ao loiro, enquanto este e Hinata se levantavam rápida e desajeitadamente. Karin e Sakura aceitaram a mão estendida de Sasuke e se levantaram também. — Agradeço muito a todos vocês!

— Douitashimashite! — Karin e Sakura responderam em uníssono enquanto se curvavam também, acompanhadas de Sasuke e Naruto.

— Agora devemos levar Neji para descansar em um local adequado. Ele está apenas em um sono profundo e deve dormir ainda por várias horas. — Sasuke quebrou os gestos de formalidade relembrando a todos da prioridade do momento.

— Tem razão, Uchiha-san. — Hiashi respondeu e aproximou-se do sobrinho adormecido. — Faço questão de levá-lo. — Pegou Neji nos braços e virou-se para os outros, que observavam seu ato. — Quanto a vocês, deve ser hora do almoço agora, e faço questão de que sejam meus convidados!

— Arigatou! — Responderam em voz baixa. Por algum motivo, a aura que cercava o líder Hyuuga no momento os fazia agir com extrema formalidade.

— Vocês vão também, ou...? — Naruto, que havia ficado um pouco para trás, perguntou aos bijuus.

— Iie. Vamos voltar. — respondeu Matatabi, falando por todos. — Esse clima sério demais não faz o nosso estilo.

— Certo. Obrigado pela ajuda! — Dizendo isso, liberou os bushins, para que os bijuus voltassem para dentro dele.

* * *

Após o almoço na casa principal do clã Hyuuga, os amigos juntaram-se no portão e começaram a trocar impressões sobre tudo.

— Então... o que acharam? — O loiro olhou para cada um.

— O maior erro foi demorar demais para começar a repor o chakra do Hyuuga. — Comentou Sasuke monotonamente, diante da pergunta de Naruto.

— Aa... Devia ter pensado nisso antes. — Concordou Naruto cabisbaixo.

— Não se culpe assim, Naruto-kun! — Hinata aconselhou. — Ninguém pensou nisso, mesmo com toda a preparação. — Olhou então para o Uchiha com uma expressão determinada. — Não é verdade, Sasuke-san?

Ele concordava inteiramente com Hinata, mas ficou um momento em silêncio antes de responder, devido ao olhar insistente com que era encarado.

— Hinata está certa, Naruto. Na verdade, acreditamos que a quantidade de chakra reposta seria tão insignificante que não causaria problemas, porém trabalhamos no limite do que poderia ser usado. — Sasuke resumiu a situação. — Se existem culpados, somos todos nós.

Naruto sorriu diante das palavras de Sasuke e apertou a mão de Hinata como forma de agradecimento.

— Mudando de assunto agora... — O loiro olhou para Hinata com uma expressão confusa. — Só eu achei isso ou Hiashi-sama ficou muito... intenso... depois de tudo?

— Soo*. Ele realmente ficou estranho. — Karin concordou. — Quase não consegui comer com um clima tão pesado.

— Shirimasen. Às vezes ele fica assim, mas não sei realmente o motivo. — Respondeu a Hyuuga. Para ela essas variações eram bem comuns, então não achou tão inesperado.

— Acho que talvez o motivo seja... — Sasuke começou a dizer, mas parou inesperadamente. Foi uma atitude tão curiosa, vinda do Uchiha, que todos o encararam esperando a continuação da frase. — Ele estava sob uma emoção muito forte, e pessoas tão sérias e que tentam conter seus sentimentos a todo o custo, não sabem lidar muito bem com isso. — Deu de ombros. — Acredito que o motivo seja esse.

— E essa é a palavra do _expert._.. — Murmurou o loiro.

— Sou ka! — Hinata ficou pensativa. — Eu nunca havia parado para pensar sobre isso, mas acho que está certo. Otoosan sempre foi tão fechado, eu jamais fui capaz de saber o que ele realmente sentia, porém quando se trata de Neji nii-san ele age assim com frequência.

— A ligação que eles têm é bem mais forte do que apenas de tio e sobrinho. — Naruto comentou, lembrando-se de toda a história que Neji contou a ele durante o exame chuunin, e do quanto tudo mudou desde então.

— Anou... — Karin interrompeu as divagações do loiro. — Ficarei aqui para ajudar Hinata a cuidar de Neji. Tenten está com ele agora, mas ela não é uma iryo-nin. — Dirigindo-se então à Hyuuga, completou: — Vamos?

— Hai! — A morena respondeu, olhando então para Naruto. Depois de tanto tempo, dormiria aquela noite longe do loiro e, mesmo que fosse por um bom motivo, sentia-se triste.

Percebendo o olhar desconsolado da namorada, o loiro a puxou e abraçou sussurrando em seu ouvido:

— Daijoubu, Hina-chan! Logo estaremos juntos de novo. Eu nunca mais vou sair de perto de você!

Corando um pouco, mas com a expressão mais animada, Hinata retribuiu o abraço, se despedindo com um sorriso feliz.

Trocando cumprimentos rápidos, Hinata e Karin voltaram para o clã Hyuuga, enquanto Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto seguiram em direção à casa do loiro, conversando animadamente.

— E então, Naruto, quando vai pedir a Hinata em casamento? — Sakura perguntou com um sorriso.

O susto fez o rapaz inspirar com uma rapidez desnecessária e, consequentemente, engasgar com a própria saliva. Tentou recuperar o ar, com as mãos no peito enquanto Sasuke lhe dava tapas nas costas com uma expressão divertida.

— O que foi, usuratonkachi? Quer dizer que nunca pensou nisso?

— Claro que pensei, baka! — Naruto respondeu ofegante. — E é justamente isso que me preocupa!

— E por quê? — A garota levantou as sobrancelhas, confusa.

— Como por quê, Sakura-chan? Além de sermos novos demais para isso, nem imagino como Hiashi-sama receberia a ideia!

Sasuke e Sakura se entreolharam incredulamente. Era incrível como Naruto poderia ser tão obtuso às vezes. Mesmo depois de todas as demonstrações de confiança de Hiashi, de permitir até que sua primogênita dormisse com ele no clã Uzumaki, ainda assim ele não havia entendido que fora aceito sem restrições pelo pai da namorada?

— Uma vez dobe, sempre dobe! — O moreno comentou, meneando a cabeça.

— Será que o problema dele tem alguma coisa a ver com o Kekkei Genkai? — A kunoichi deu um sorriso divertido, perguntando diretamente a Sasuke. — Ter tanta dificuldade em entender o que se passa na cabeça dos Hyuuga não é normal!

— Ou é. Afinal é o Naruto! — Respondeu Sasuke, entrando na brincadeira e arrancando um olhar indignado do amigo.

— Ei!

Os outros dois começaram a rir, mas Sakura logo parou e ficou encarando Sasuke como se este houvesse criado chifres.

— O que foi, Sakura-chan? — Naruto perguntou preocupado, vendo a expressão espantada da amiga.

— O Sasuke-kun... está... rindo!

Ao ouvir o comentário de Sakura, o moreno imediatamente se controlou e voltou à expressão estoica, porém levemente emburrado, fazendo, dessa vez, Naruto rir dele.

— Ele faz isso às vezes. — Disse Naruto ainda rindo. — Nunca tinha visto?

— Er... não. — Ela pareceu ficar chateada com isso, porém Sasuke e Naruto não a olhavam.

— Até o Kakashi-sensei viu. Já faz um tempo, mas viu! — O loiro parou de rir e encarou a amiga. — Sakura-chan, o que foi?

A garota estava vermelha e encarava Sasuke com raiva. O Uchiha se virou para ela e também percebeu que, mesmo sem entender o quê, havia feito algo errado.

— O que foi, Sakura? — Perguntou receoso.

— Você ainda pergunta o que foi? Eu nunca te vi rir de alguma coisa, nunca te vi feliz a esse ponto. Sei que normalmente eu não faço palhaçadas como o Naruto, mas você poderia confiar mais em mim!

— E o que confiar tem a ver com o fato de rir ou não? — O Uchiha estava atônito.

— Eu também sou sua amiga! E também sou divertida... não sou, Naruto? — Virou-se para o loiro fazendo uma cara ameaçadora.

— Diga, Naruto, o quanto é divertido quando ela faz essa cara! — Sasuke já estava irritado com aquela discussão sem sentido.

— Ei! Não me coloquem no meio da briga de vocês! — Naruto exclamou, dando um passo para trás diante das expressões assassinas de seus amigos. — Aliás... ja ne!

Utilizando toda sua agilidade, pulou para um telhado próximo e contornou o local em um largo círculo, parando sobre uma árvore de onde ainda podia observar Sasuke e Sakura discutindo. Não queria ser envolvido, mas assistir de longe poderia ser interessante. Quando viu o moreno puxar a garota bruscamente e beijá-la para acabar com a briga, abriu um sorriso e comentou para si mesmo:

— Nasceram um para o outro!

.

.

.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

* Douse = nesse caso

* Iie = nesse caso, a palavra é usada como "de nada". È uma maneira bem informai de se expressar

* Ki o tsukete = cuidado

* Soo = sim; é mesmo (informal)

* Tsukuyomi = para quem não se lembra, essa é a técnica de ilusão mais poderosa e perigosa do Mangekyou Sharingan. É aquela usada por Itachi, dando a ilusão que o sofrimento causado por ele dura várias horas, enquanto fora da ilusão apenas alguns segundos se passaram. Foi usada contra Kakashi e Sasuke, ainda no Naruto Clássico, deixando-os desacordados por dias.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Tudo bem! Me venceram... Cansei de esperar reviews e decidi finalizar de vez essa fic. Esse é oi último cap e logo após o epílogo, que postarei hoje tb. Até as notas finais (do próximo cap, claro!)**_

.

.

.

* * *

**IXXX – Rokudaime Hokage**

* * *

Pouco mais de quatro meses haviam-se passado desde a remoção do selo de Neji. Ele ficou enfraquecido durante alguns dias, mas quando se recuperou totalmente, percebeu-se que estava ainda mais forte que antes, pois o selo inibia um pouco seus poderes. Era incrível e Hiashi não podia acreditar que o sobrinho, durante toda sua vida, teve seus poderes obliterados de alguma forma, tendo, mesmo assim, se tornado o mais forte Hyuuga.

Durante esse tempo, todos os membros da Bouke que ainda tinham o selo foram submetidos ao Processo de Anulação, como passou a ser chamado, e um novo selo, que apenas protegia efetivamente os segredos da Kekkei Genkai, foi elaborado e aplicado em todos os que pertenciam ao clã.

De uma maneira que surpreendeu muitas pessoas, Sasuke pediu a Naruto que adaptasse o selo para ser usado também em portadores do Sharingan e aplicado nele próprio, passando assim a ser o primeiro Uchiha da história do mundo shinobi a ter um selamento com esse propósito.

Naruto estava, nesse momento, relembrando todos os acontecimentos dos últimos meses, enquanto olhava a lua cheia que vagava no céu noturno, e suspirou. Tentava pensar em outras coisas, pois seu estomago parecia entrar em convulsão todas as vezes que se lembrava do que estava por vir. Naquela noite, depois de vários meses de namoro – muito bem aproveitados, apesar de Hinata ter voltado definitivamente para o clã Hyuuga – iriam oficializar o relacionamento. Mesmo com tudo já acertado com Hiashi e Neji, agora definitivamente o novo líder Hyuuga, sentia-se como o garotinho que fora outrora, rejeitado e inseguro. Tinha certeza do amor de Hinata, mas se pegava pensando em como os anciãos do conselho do clã iriam reagir ao anúncio do casamento. Não que fosse uma coisa a acontecer imediatamente; eles haviam conversado bastante sobre isso e concordado que ainda queriam fazer muitas coisas antes de se casar e formarem uma família. Na semana seguinte, a garota realizaria um de seus objetivos: assumiria a liderança de um time de gennins recém-formados na Academia Ninja.

— Naruto? — A voz de Sasuke o tirou de seus pensamentos perturbadores. Virando-se, percebeu que ele não estava sozinho, e sim acompanhado de Sakura, como se tornou comum nos últimos meses. — Se escondendo, dobe? Sabe que não adianta muito tentar, estando dentro do clã Hyuuga.

— Teme! — O loiro resmungou, mais por hábito do que raiva. — Não estou me escondendo, só estou pensando.

Seus amigos se juntaram a ele na varanda, um de cada lado, e apoiaram os braços na grade, assim como o loiro.

— Ah, então foi esse o cheiro de queimado que sentimos... — Comentou Sakura, recebendo um franzir de cenhos do loiro. — Naruto, nós te conhecemos muito bem. Você está com aquela mesma expressão preocupada que fazia quando era mais novo.

— Sakura está certa. Essa expressão só aparecia quando te desprezavam. — O Uchiha completou. — Antes de começar a esbravejar e dizer que se tornaria Hokage, claro. É obvio o que te preocupa agora: aceitação.

— Achei que depois de tudo você já havia superado esse medo... — A garota passou a mão nos cabelos loiros do rapaz de forma suave. — Você já foi aceito e é admirado por todas as pessoas que te conhecem e também as que não te conhecem. Não precisa mais disso.

— Aquele garotinho desprezado e solitário se transformou em uma pessoa admirada e amada, Naruto. Ele está feliz agora, bem aqui! — Sasuke virou o corpo do loiro ligeiramente, com uma mão em seu ombro, enquanto com a outra dava um leve soco sobre seu peito.

Os olhos de Naruto marejaram e, sem pensar, agarrou Sasuke e Sakura pelo pescoço, enquanto dizia:

— Arigatou, minna!

Os dois se soltaram do aperto sufocante do amigo e ao mesmo tempo deram um soco na cabeça de Naruto, um de cada lado.

— Baka! — Disseram juntos.

— Itai! Isso não é justo! Vocês estão cada vez mais parecidos... A Sakura-chan fica fazendo piadinhas às minhas custas e o Sasuke me dando socos! — Jogou as mãos para cima. — Não sei se aguento isso!

Sasuke e Sakura se entreolharam e começaram a rir, enquanto Naruto ficava emburrado.

— Maa... Parece que vocês nunca vão mudar!

— Kakashi-sensei! — Naruto exclamou enquanto se virava para o Copy Ninja. Sakura levou as mãos ao peito com o susto e Sasuke rolou os olhos. — Quer parar de ficar se esgueirando por aí como um fantasma?

— Yare yare! Mas o importante é que os dois conseguiram fazê-lo parar com as preocupações infundadas, afinal, você terá preocupações verdadeiras com que lidar agora. — Kakashi comentou inocentemente, fazendo com que Naruto começasse realmente a se preocupar.

— O que quer dizer com isso, Kakashi? — O Uchiha perguntou, cruzando os braços.

— Naruto tem visitas. — Respondeu o sensei com os olhos estreitando-se, sinal de que um sorriso se escondia por baixo da máscara.

— Dare? — Naruto espantou-se. — Agora? Não convidamos ninguém diferente para a festa... Convidamos?

— Não acredito que ela tenha sido convidada. — Mantendo o sorriso, Kakashi apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas duas vezes, de maneira sugestiva.

— Ela? — Antes que sua curiosidade alcançasse patamares estratosféricos, Naruto correu para fora da sala, deixando os espantados Sasuke e Sakura para trás.

— Isso pode ser interessante. Vocês deveriam vir também. — Comentou Kakashi, já se virando para seguir o mesmo caminho que o loiro.

— Do que está falando, Kakashi? — O moreno estava perdido diante da atitude do sensei.

— Sakura saberá qual o problema quando eu disser o nome da visitante. — Parou, já de costas, e olhou por cima do ombro para dar a informação. — A sacerdotisa Shion-sama.

Sakura ficou um momento paralisada, tentando situar a informação e, quando se deu conta, saiu correndo pelo mesmo caminho que o loiro tinha feito, gritando:

— Masaka! Logo hoje?

— Nani? O que está acontecendo? Quem é essa Shion? — Sasuke já estava ficando irritado, pois detestava não saber de alguma coisa.

Os dois foram seguindo, num ritmo mais moderado, em direção ao salão onde a festa de noivado aconteceria, enquanto Kakashi colocava Sasuke a par da situação.

— Shion é a sacerdotisa do País do Demônio.

— Já ouvi falar. Que eu saiba, ela não sai de sua vila sem uma boa razão, então o que ela faz aqui? Naruto e essa Shion são amigos? — Já preocupado com a reação da namorada quando soube quem era a visitante, resolveu esclarecer logo. — Conte de uma vez o que aconteceu entre eles e por que Sakura ficou tão preocupada!

— Anou... Shion era extremamente mimada, não sei se continua assim. Ela conheceu Naruto durante uma missão e, para variar, seu amigo fez uma bela bagunça, mas parece que, de alguma maneira, isso cativou a sacerdotisa. — Kakashi fez uma pausa para dar mais dramaticidade à sua revelação e, com um suspiro que Sasuke achou um tanto pervertido, terminou: — No final, Shion perguntou a Naruto se ele a ajudaria a... digamos, dar continuidade à sua linhagem, e ele concordou.

— Nani? — O moreno arregalou os olhos, incrédulo. — Isso por acaso não foi mais uma das promessas malucas que aquele baka costuma fazer, não é?

— Não me lembro dele ter prometido nada... Mas a sacerdotisa não apareceria aqui à toa, disso estou certo. — Respondeu Kakashi com um sorriso.

— Você adora ver o circo pegar fogo, não é? — Sem esperar uma resposta, Sasuke também correu em direção ao salão que seria usado na comemoração, e soltou um suspiro de alívio quando viu do lado de fora, aparentemente em uma discussão acirrada, uma Sakura indignada e um Naruto perplexo.

— O Neji vai me matar, Sakura-chan! — O loiro andava de um lado para o outro puxando os cabelos. — Tem certeza de que era isso que ela queria dizer?

— Baka-Naruto! É claro que era! Só você não se deu conta... — Sakura tentava convencer o amigo de alguma coisa quando Sasuke se juntou a eles. — Estou admirada é de que, mesmo tanto tempo depois, você não ter se lembrado do que disse!

— Assim que coloquei os olhos em Shion me lembrei daquela conversa, mas eu ainda acho que você pode estar enganada, Sakura-chan!

— Ela não te viu ainda? — O moreno perguntou com uma expressão preocupada, fazendo os outros dois olharem-no com curiosidade. — Kakashi me contou a... er... proposta que essa Shion fez...

— Viu só? — Sakura virou-se para o loiro, vitoriosa. — Kakashi-sensei também entendeu assim! — E voltando-se para Sasuke respondeu, enfim, a pergunta. — Iie. Eu consegui alcançá-lo antes que esse baka entrasse no salão e estragasse tudo.

Naruto encostou-se à parede do lado da porta e escorregou até o chão, batendo levemente a cabeça na madeira e fixando os olhos no céu estrelado.

— Você precisa enfrentar as consequências! Tem que dizer a Shion que não pode ajudá-la e pronto! — Ao ouvir as palavras de Sakura, Naruto se levantou e fez menção de voltar à casa principal do clã Hyuuga, mas a garota o impediu, segurando seu braço. — Não vou deixá-lo fugir disso.

— Não acredito que você não tenha entendido na época... Eu não deveria _mesmo_ ter te deixado tanto tempo sem supervisão! — Comentou Sasuke enquanto se aproximava do amigo.

— Vocês querem parar de agir como se fossem meus pais? — Quando se deu conta do que disse, Naruto sorriu de leve. — Pensando bem, até que é legal... Quero dizer... — Sacudiu a cabeça algumas vezes para espantar esses pensamentos e, voltando ao que interessava, respondeu às observações dos dois: — Eu nunca fugi de uma _batalha_, Sakura-chan, essa situação é bem diferente! Não é nada que eu possa resolver com um Rasengan ou algo do tipo. — Olhou então para Sasuke. — E na época eu não ligava muito para essas coisas! Quando ela disse que... anou...

— Un. Eu sei o que ela disse. — O Uchiha resmungou. — O que pretende fazer agora?

— SHIRIMASEN*!

Ao mesmo tempo em que esse grito agoniado escapou dos lábios de Naruto, a porta do salão foi aberta com uma violência suave. Parece contraditório, mas tudo o que Neji fazia era assim; por mais que um gesto pudesse matar, ainda continha uma suavidade latente. Tenten o seguiu com o olhar preocupado e segurou seu pulso gentilmente.

— Naruto! — Ele chamou com a voz cavernosa, fazendo o loiro se esconder atrás de Sakura, engolindo em seco.

— Neji! — Devido à preocupação, Naruto havia se esquecido completamente de que Neji devia estar a par da situação e obviamente furioso. Todo o nervosismo que não havia sentido até então, veio à tona de uma vez, fazendo sua voz sair falha e tremida. — Você por aqui?

Sasuke fechou os olhos e sua mão voou para o rosto, num sonoro tapa, enquanto meneava a cabeça para os dois lados, sem poder acreditar no que ouviu. Sakura virou ligeiramente a cabeça, encarando o loiro com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, e Tenten se segurou para não rir e irritar ainda mais o Hyuuga.

Ignorando a frase incoerente do outro, Neji soltou de uma só vez o discurso que, aparentemente, já estava preparado:

— Hoje é um dia muito importante para Hinata-sama. Se você estragá-lo ou magoá-la de alguma forma por causa de uma promessa idiota que fez àquela sacerdotisa, a Hokage terá que adiar sua aposentadoria até que encontre alguém apto a se tornar o Rokudaime. Fui claro?

Enquanto falava, seu Byakugan foi sendo lentamente ativado, e o olhar mortal com que era encarado não passou despercebido a Naruto. Engolindo em seco mais uma vez, o loiro apenas concordou, meneando a cabeça rapidamente.

— Claro como um dia ensolarado, Hyuuga, mas temos tudo sob controle! — Intrometeu-se Sasuke, enquanto entrava na frente de Sakura e Naruto.

Fazendo uma cara de quem achava que absolutamente nada estava "sob controle", Neji entrou novamente no salão, deixando a porta aberta, já que Tenten permaneceu parada olhando para o trio.

— Mesmo depois de se tornar líder do clã, ele ainda a chama de Hinata-_sama_? — Sakura soltou, antes que pudesse se segurar.

— Ele sempre foi muito formal. — Tenten suspirou. — Neji não é o tipo de pessoa que conseguiria perder um hábito de uma vida inteira em pouco tempo. Se é que conseguirá um dia! — Olhou então para o loiro, que havia saído de trás de Sakura, assim que o Hyuuga voltou ao salão. — E você, Naruto? Não entendo sua atitude. Sei que pode vencer, ou se for o caso, mesmo despistar Neji com facilidade, então por que esse pânico?

— Un. — Ele coçou a cabeça antes de responder, triste. — Mesmo podendo fazer isso, ele está certo. Se eu magoar a Hinata-chan ou a fizer sofrer por uma coisa tão estúpida, eu vou deixá-lo fazer o que quiser comigo, porque vou merecer!

— Bem, só precisamos de um plano. — Comentou Sasuke, impaciente.

— Yosh'! Então fale qual é o seu plano! — Naruto disse, já mais animado.

— Eu disse que precisamos, não que tenho um! — Respondeu o moreno, indiferente.

— Sasuke-teme! — Depois da repreensão, o rosto do loiro se iluminou como se em súbita inspiração. — Shikamaru! Se precisamos de um plano, ninguém melhor do que ele para nos ajudar...

— Naruto... — Sakura colocou a mão sobre seu ombro. — Shikamaru está em Suna, esqueceu? Ele foi acertar com Gaara os detalhes do casamento com Temari.

— Kuso! — Ele bateu na própria testa. — Esqueci completamente!

Estavam tão entretidos na conversa que não perceberam uma pessoa se aproximando silenciosamente e o susto que levaram foi totalmente incompatível com a voz suave e baixa:

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Hi-Hinata-chan! — Quando viu quem era a pessoa parada a alguns passos deles, o pânico de Naruto foi maior do que quando foi ameaçado por Neji. — Não deveria estar se arrumando para a festa?

— Já estou pronta, Naruto-kun. — Ela respondeu com o olhar desconfiado. — Você disse que me esperaria na casa principal, mas quando saí não encontrei ninguém, então usei o Byakugan e os vi aqui...

Um silêncio incômodo se seguiu às palavras de Hinata, pois não havia como alguém responder sem contar o que estava acontecendo. O clima ficou tenso entre eles.

— Vo-você está linda Hinata-chan! — Naruto elogiou tardiamente, com um sorriso amarelo.

— Arigatou... Mas por que todos estão tão nervosos? — A Hyuuga, apesar de ser bastante quieta, ou talvez exatamente por isso, era muito observadora, e não deixou de notar que Tenten, a todo o momento, voltava seus olhos para o interior do salão já cheio de convidados, enquanto Sakura passava a mão no rosto, inquieta, e Sasuke ficava anormalmente imóvel, sem encará-la; como se a gagueira fora de hora de Naruto não fosse o suficiente para despertar suas suspeitas.

Descontrolando-se de vez, Naruto atirou-se aos pés de Hinata, abraçando seus joelhos enquanto balbuciava entrecortadamente:

— Gomen nasai, Hinata-chan... Eu não sabia... Gomen, gomen... Sumimasen...

— Naruto-kun? Do que você está falan...

Uma voz alta e animada a interrompeu, fazendo com que todos se virassem para a porta aberta para ver quem se aproximava de maneira tão indiscreta:

— Neji disse que eles estão lá fora... ah! — Lee saiu, seguido justamente por quem a maioria ali tentava evitar: Shion, uma loira de estatura mediana e muito bonita. — Aqui estão! Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun e Hinata-san! Vou voltar para minha Midori-chan agora, Shion-sama. — Fez uma reverência e, mesmo sem resposta, o rapaz entrou novamente no salão.

Sem que qualquer um soubesse o que dizer ou como agir, apenas olharam para a visitante que ficou evidentemente confusa com a cena que via: Naruto ajoelhado, agarrado às pernas de Hinata, e os outros três em volta. A primeira a se recuperar da surpresa foi a Hyuuga, ao mesmo tempo em que Neji saía pela porta a tempo de presenciar o diálogo seguinte.

— Você deve ser Shion-sama. — Disse Hinata formalmente, fazendo uma reverência meio desajeitada, pois Naruto parecia ter petrificado, ainda agarrado às suas pernas. — Irashaimase*.

— Há quanto tempo, Naruto! É um prazer vê-lo novamente. — Shion respondeu então à Hinata, retribuindo a reverência. — Finalmente nos encontramos pessoalmente, Hinata-san!

— Vocês se conhecem? — Neji estava tão espantado quanto os outros.

— Hai. — Shion disse com um sorriso. — Quando soube que Naruto ia se casar, entrei em contato com Hinata-san. Queria saber que tipo de pessoa ela era e acabamos nos conhecendo melhor. Temos trocado cartas há dois meses e espero que possamos nos tornar amigas.

Hinata deu um sorriso satisfeito e o espanto que tomou todos ali foi enorme. A morena segurou delicadamente o rosto de Naruto e o levantou, passando a mão em seu braço e se aproximando da sacerdotisa.

— Fico feliz que tenha conseguido vir, Shion-sama. — Hinata disse formalmente. — Sei que Naruto-kun também está feliz por receber os cumprimentos de uma velha amiga, da yo ne? — E como seu noivo parecia incapaz de dizer uma palavra, deu uma leve cotovelada em seu abdômen.

— Hai! — Parecendo ter acordado de um pesadelo, o loiro respondeu, lançando fulminantes olhares de soslaio a Sakura e Kakashi, que parecia ter brotado da terra e se aproximado sem que ninguém percebesse. — Fico muito satisfeito por revê-la e receber seus cumprimentos, Shion.

— Vamos? — Hinata perguntou, radiante, olhando para o loiro. — Temos ainda muitos convidados para cumprimentar.

— Ikisho! — Dizendo isso, armou seu melhor sorriso e escoltou Hinata para dentro do salão, ainda sob os olhares embasbacados de seus amigos, inclusive Neji, que parecia mais perdido do que os outros.

Sakura estava muito aliviada pelo acontecido, mas ainda olhava Shion com curiosidade. Tinha certeza do que significava o pedido que a sacerdotisa havia feito ao seu amigo há alguns anos e, se fosse ela, não desistiria sem luta. Sasuke parecia entender o que se passava na cabeça da namorada e já pensava em puxá-la para dentro da festa antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, quando ela simplesmente desabou ao seu lado. Teria batido fortemente a cabeça na parede se o Uchiha não a houvesse amparado.

— Sakura! Sakura, oê... — Dizia preocupado enquanto dava leves tapas no rosto da namorada. — Alguém chame a Ino, rápido!

Tenten foi a primeira a se mover, entrando no salão e voltando alguns instantes depois, puxando a loira pela mão.

— Tenten, onde é o incêndio? Eu estava conversando com o... SAKURA! — Assim que viu a amiga desmaiada, Ino correu até ela e se abaixou. — O que houve?

— É o que quero que você descubra, Ino! — Respondeu Sasuke, impaciente.

— Ha-hai! — A loira concentrou seu chakra e, começando pela cabeça, foi descendo as mãos pelo corpo da outra, sem tocá-la, até seu ventre. Quando terminou tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto. — Daijoubu, pelo jeito foi só estresse.

— Como assim? Ela é saudável, não desmaiaria apenas por estar estressada! — Sasuke já dava mostras de irritação.

— Não em circunstâncias normais... — Ino comentou, mas como o Uchiha abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, certamente ofensiva pela expressão que fazia, completou rapidamente: — Omedetoo*! Você será pai!

Dizer que Sasuke ficou espantado seria eufemismo. Ele literalmente entrou em estado de choque. Depois de tanto tempo sem tomar uma iniciativa concreta, há dois meses finalmente havia planejado, com a ajuda de Naruto, um encontro romântico onde haviam "consumado" a relação. Depois disso poucas vezes estiveram a sós, pois haviam voltado a participar de missões, apesar de separadamente, já que Tsunade não queria que shinobis tão fortes saíssem da vila juntos, e suas folgas raramente coincidiam. Voltou a si com um toque no ombro e uma voz alegre que dizia:

— Maa. Pelo jeito vai começar a reconstruir o clã Uchiha antes do que havia previsto. — Vendo que o rapaz não esboçava reação, Kakashi abaixou-se e pegou Sakura no colo. — Melhor levá-la para descansar na casa dos Hyuuga, depois vocês podem voltar e participar da festa.

Ino também se levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudar Sasuke.

— Ikisho. Vou acompanhá-los. Tenten, pode avisar Sai e Naruto onde estamos?

— Hai!

Assim fizeram e, algum tempo depois, quando voltaram para a festa, Sasuke e Sakura pareciam em transe. Ino e Kakashi lançavam-lhes olhares a todo o momento. Naruto, que fora informado por uma sorridente Tenten e um carrancudo Neji sobre o acontecido, os recepcionou emocionado. Abraçou os dois e disse que queria ser o padrinho, mas ficou sem resposta, pois nenhum dos dois conseguiu esboçar reação.

* * *

Duas semanas depois do noivado oficializado, estava marcada a reunião onde Naruto seria enfim nomeado o Rokudaime Hokage. Haveria, logo após, uma celebração na vila para comemorar o fato, mas o loiro estava extremamente nervoso. Ele havia conversado com Tsunade e apresentado uma exigência, que arrancou dela uma carranca e o comentário sarcástico:

— Está a cada dia mais esperto, gaki. Esperou o último momento para dizer isso e me arrumar mais problemas...

A reunião oficial era uma ocasião fechada, onde apenas poucas pessoas participavam, e a nomeação era feita pelo Daimyou do País do Fogo, com o aval dos conselheiros de Konoha. Naruto sabia que a exigência que havia feito poderia parecer prepotência, mas para ele era uma questão de justiça. Ao ser informada, Tsunade quase teve um surto psicótico: gritou, esbravejou e até mesmo o socou, mas ele se mostrou irredutível. Ela sabia que os conselheiros jamais aceitariam aquela condição e, quando os informou, ainda antes da reunião, as palavras mais amenas que os anciãos usaram para descrever aquilo foram "absurdo", "inadmissível" e "cancelamento". Foi a última que fez a Godaime tomar a atitude mais drástica: falar diretamente com Daimyou sobre aquilo, afinal já estava preparada para tirar longas férias, que começariam já no dia seguinte.

Depois de ouvir o pedido, o Daimyou pediu um tempo e ponderou com seus próprios conselheiros. Eles levaram em conta todo o respeito e poder que o loiro havia conseguido nos últimos anos, mas principalmente a amizade que ele mantinha com os outros Kages, que, aliás, haviam comparecido para a comemoração da nomeação do novo Hokage. Foi a opinião destes que pesou a favor de Naruto, fazendo o Daimyou pensar sobre quem era mais valioso, não apenas para Konoha, mas para todo o País do Fogo.

Na hora marcada para a reunião, o loiro esperava do lado de fora da sala onde esta aconteceria, acompanhado por Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke e Kakashi. Ele estava extremamente angustiado, pois Tsunade não havia dado resposta à sua exigência.

"_Sei que joguei alto e posso ser impedido de realizar meu maior sonho, mas eu precisava fazer isso. Se cheguei até aqui, devo muito a ele também! _Konoha_ deve muito a ele. Tudo o que ele fez precisa ser conhecido por todos!"_ — Naruto pensava, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, e depois completou ironicamente: — _"Tsunade baa-chan deveria estar orgulhosa, foi uma aposta bem alta."_

— Vai ficar _mais_ tonto desse jeito, dobe. — Sasuke disse, com sua costumeira indiferença. — Se acalme.

— Sasuke está certo, Naruto. — Kakashi comentou. — Já está tudo pronto para sua nomeação, essa reunião é apenas formalidade. Não precisa ficar tão nervoso.

— Isso mesmo. — Sakura ajudou nos argumentos. — Daqui a poucos minutos, você sairá por essa porta como o novo Hokage de Konoha!

Hinata observava em silêncio. Ela tinha certeza que alguma coisa estava errada, mas não se atreveu a perguntar e nem comentar nada. Se Naruto queria manter em sigilo fosse o que fosse, o apoiaria, como sempre. Sua certeza apenas a fez respirar fundo quando ouviu a resposta de Naruto à afirmação de Sakura, em voz baixa e tensa:

— Eu não teria tanta certeza...

— O que quer dizer com isso? — A iryo-nin perguntou, estreitando os olhos. Ultimamente estava bem mais sensível e irritável devido à gravidez, por isso qualquer coisa era o suficiente para tirá-la do sério.

— Nan demo nai*. — Naruto respondeu, ainda em voz baixa. Não havia contado a eles o que havia feito e não pretendia fazê-lo neste momento.

A porta se abriu e ele foi convidado a entrar, assim como Kakashi. Os outros três não participariam, mas puderam ver o olhar de ódio que era lançado a Naruto pelos conselheiros de Konoha antes que a porta fosse fechada com um baque surdo.

— Nanda...? — O Uchiha perguntou às outras duas, mas não obteve resposta. Não podia imaginar o que havia causado aquele olhar nos dois anciãos, mas sentiu que era direcionado também a ele, antes que a porta se fechasse. Agora tinha certeza de que Naruto havia feito algo, mas não podia imaginar o quê.

— Hinata, você sabe o que houve? — Sakura resolveu perguntar diretamente, já que desde que chegaram o único som proferido pela Hyuuga foi aquele suspiro conformado após a resposta do loiro.

— Iie.

Não conseguiu nada além disso.

Já deveria estar acostumada, mas o silêncio que se seguiu estava quase deixando Sakura fora de si. Sasuke já era quieto normalmente, mas quando estava tenso, ninguém conseguia arrancar sequer um suspiro dele. Talvez apenas Naruto, com suas provocações constantes, mas não era uma prática que a garota pretendesse adotar. Seu relacionamento já era bem conturbado sem isso.

Hinata parecia estar em outro mundo. Mantinha a cabeça baixa e parecia que sequer respirava. Sentia vontade de usar o Byakugan para descobrir o que estava acontecendo e, a julgar pelos olhares que Sakura lançava sobre si, tinha a certeza de que a outra pensava o mesmo, mas não o faria. Em primeiro lugar, por que seria contra todas as normas de Konoha espionar uma reunião tão importante, e em segundo, por que se Naruto quisesse que ela soubesse de alguma coisa, teria compartilhado suas preocupações. O que lhe restava era aguardar.

Mais de uma hora depois, até mesmo Sasuke começava a dar sinais de impaciência. Pelo jeito que Naruto estava antes de entrar na sala, ele suspeitava que alguma coisa estivesse errada, mas após os olhares dos conselheiros, teve certeza. Não conseguia imaginar o que era, afinal, ainda no dia anterior Tsunade havia informado que o conselho e os jounnins haviam aprovado por unanimidade a nomeação. Sua vontade era invadir a sala e, de quebra, dar um sacode naqueles conselheiros. Essa vontade era praticamente constante quando os via, pois não havia esquecido o que Itachi sofreu por causa de suas decisões, mas, em geral, tentava não pensar nisso e nem se lembrar de sua existência, caso contrário o vingador dentro de si poderia despertar mais uma vez.

Pouco depois a porta se abriu e os primeiros a passarem por ela foram aqueles mais detestados pelo Uchiha, os conselheiros de Konoha, com uma expressão de que houvessem sido ofendidos de alguma forma, logo seguidos de uma Tsunade aparentemente desolada, sendo consolada por Nara Shikaku e Shizune, que lhe dava tapinhas nas costas. Os próximos a sair foram Naruto e Kakashi. O loiro tinha um grande sorriso aliviado, já com a capa de Hokage jogada sobre os ombros. O sensei o olhava curiosamente. As palavras que o último disse, assim que passaram pela porta atiçaram a curiosidade dos três que os esperavam:

— Eu nunca imaginei que você colocaria seu sonho em risco por algo assim, afinal, o principal interessado não pode mais ser atingido pelas opiniões que tenham sobre ele.

Respirando fundo, Naruto fixou seu olhar em Sasuke, antes de olhar pela janela, constrangido.

— Ele não é mais o principal interessado, Kakashi-sensei. Tenho certeza que sabe disso. — Comentou o loiro, coçando a nuca.

— Hontou desu ne*? — Concordou o Copy Ninja, com uma risada. — Só não demore. Todos os seus novos subordinados e habitantes de Konoha desejam ouvir o pronunciamento do Rokudaime...

— Aa.

Kakashi se afastou no meio das pessoas que deixavam a sala. Entre estas estava o Daimyou e sua comitiva, que lançavam ao loiro olhares entre respeitosos e intrigados. Sakura, que já não se continha de curiosidade, foi a primeira a se pronunciar, sabatinando-o com uma persistência típica. Essa era também a vontade de Sasuke e Hinata e ambos agradeceram mentalmente ter uma pessoa tão impaciente para fazer isso no lugar deles.

— O que Kakashi-sensei quis dizer com aquilo? — Iniciou Sakura com curiosidade, mas logo mudando o tom das perguntas para um mais ameaçador. — Por que a nomeação demorou tanto? O que você fez para os conselheiros saírem tão furiosos da reunião? E principalmente: POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ NÃO NOS CONTOU QUE HAVIA ALGUMA COISA ERRADA?

— Yare yare... Você não devia falar assim com o Hokage, sabe? — Shikamaru, o último a deixar a sala, repreendeu a garota em tom de brincadeira, parando perto deles com um sorriso cansado.

— E por que _ele_ pôde participar da reunião e nós não? — Sakura apontou um dedo acusador para o Nara, que resolveu responder, mas já se afastando da indignada garota:

— Eu ainda tento descobrir o porquê de sempre me chamarem para essas reuniões problemáticas, mas até que é interessante saber das coisas antes das outras pessoas. Ja matta!

— Uma pergunta de cada vez, Sakura-chan! — Naruto levou as duas mãos à cabeça, pois um resquício de dor ainda a fazia latejar. A reunião fora tão tensa que, durante as reclamações dos anciões de Konoha, parecia que seu cérebro entraria em combustão espontânea. — Em primeiro lugar, Shikamaru participou porque foi nomeado oficialmente como o novo estrategista da vila. — Ele levantou uma das mãos para impedir que Sakura recomeçasse com as perguntas, pois ela já dava mostras disso. — Shikaku o'-chan será um dos novos conselheiros, assim como Tsunade baa-chan. — Ele deu um sorriso travesso antes de comentar: — Por isso ela estava tão desolada, além de ficar revoltada porque consegui me livrar dos outros dois conselheiros. E antes que me pergunte, eles se aposentaram. E o resto eu não contei porque não queria preocupar vocês!

— O que quer dizer com "se aposentaram"? — Sasuke perguntou rapidamente. — Duvido que aqueles dois tenham chegado sozinhos à conclusão de que deveriam se retirar do conselho. O que você fez, Naruto?

— Uma exigência para assumir o cargo...

— Nani? — Sakura e Hinata disseram ao mesmo tempo.

— Você exigiu a saída deles? — Perplexo, o moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas. — Eu não acredito que aceitaram!

— Na verdade não foi bem isso... — Foi interrompido pela voz de Shizune, que entrou correndo.

— Naruto, o que está fazendo aqui? Estão todos te esperando... — Segurou a mão do loiro e voltou, ainda correndo, pelo mesmo caminho. — Espero que já tenha preparado o discurso. Você falará logo após Tsunade-sama.

— Discurso? — Naruto parou, quase fazendo com que Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata, que os estavam seguindo, o atropelassem. — Vou ter que fazer um discurso?

— Mas é claro, dobe! — Intrometeu-se o moreno. — O que pensou?

— Não pensei em nada, para falar a verdade. Estava tão preocupado com outras coisas que não imaginei como seria depois da reunião... — Naruto deu um sorriso amarelo, acompanhado pela típica mão acariciando a própria nuca. — Acho que terei que improvisar.

— Pois, então, pense em alguma coisa, e rápido. — Shizune recomendou. — Tsunade-sama já está começando e ela disse que seria breve.

Pararam na porta do terraço do prédio Hokage, onde a Godaime estava na varanda, dirigindo-se aos shinobis e civis de Konoha, que haviam comparecido em peso para prestigiar o Rokudaime.

— ... então, para que seja feita justiça na história de nossa vila, devemos reconhecer um dos maiores heróis, que deu a vida e muito mais que isso por Konoha. Tenho certeza que todos já ouviram falar de Uchiha Itachi. Ele é conhecido como um dos maiores assassinos e nukenins do mundo shinobi, mas o que poucos sabem e que agora vou revelar a vocês, é que ele foi um dos maiores heróis que Konoha já teve, que amava a vila como poucos. Em sua época, um golpe foi planejado pelos Uchiha contra o comando de Konoha, e isso foi descoberto por Itachi. Ele, juntamente com Uchiha Shisui, já tinha um plano para conter o golpe de estado que seu clã planejava, mas Danzou, visando se tornar Hokage, atacou Shisui e incumbiu Itachi da atrocidade que foi o extermínio do clã Uchiha. Quando deixou a vila, Itachi se juntou à Akatsuki para poder vigiar seus passos, e assim, continuar sendo útil a Konoha. Mesmo depois de sua morte, sendo trazido de volta pelo Edo Tensei na Quarta Grande Guerra, ele se mostrou leal e acabou com aquele jutsu maldito, salvando muitas vidas e confiando a Naruto o amor que sempre sentiu por nossa vila e pelo mundo shinobi. O crime de que foi acusado, infelizmente, é uma grande mancha em nossa história, pois foi cumprido a mando de Danzou, que era um dos conselheiros de Konoha. Esperamos que agora, sua história sendo conhecida por todos os habitantes, esse herói possa ser respeitado e honrado como merece.

Um silêncio aterrador foi a resposta às palavras de Tsunade, pois certamente ninguém esperava uma revelação tão surpreendente numa ocasião como aquela. Aos poucos, murmúrios foram sendo ouvidos entre a multidão e, em pouco tempo, uma comoção geral foi estabelecida. Muitos queriam fazer perguntas, mas não tinham a quem, pois assim que terminou sua história, Tsunade deixou o terraço discretamente, dando apenas um tapa no ombro de Naruto.

Sasuke parecia ter congelado. Já havia se conformado de que a história de seu irmão permanecesse como um segredo muito bem guardado do alto escalão de Konoha. Nunca imaginou que Naruto exigisse que tudo fosse revelado para assumir o posto de Hokage, pois agora tinha certeza absoluta de que havia sido essa a exigência. Isso explicava também o afastamento dos antigos conselheiros.

— Eu... não acredito que fez isso! — Disse como que para si mesmo, mas o loiro ouviu.

— Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, não apenas por Itachi, mas por você também. Limpar o nome dos Uchiha, depois de tudo, era mais importante do que minha nomeação para Hokage, mas devo confessar que estou aliviado que tudo tenha dado certo. E eu não exigi o afastamento dos conselheiros. Quem disse para que eles próprios revelassem tudo foi o Daimyou do País do Fogo. Ele deu duas opções: ou contavam, eles mesmos, o que aconteceu, ou se aposentavam. É claro que eles preferiram a segunda opção...

— Naruto, todos estão esperando seu pronunciamento. — Shizune aproximou-se esbaforida e o empurrou em direção à grade da sacada do prédio, enquanto lhe enfiava na cabeça o chapéu de Hokage, para que fosse visto pela multidão. Em um momento, todos os que estavam comentando sobre o que foi revelado, esqueceram-se disso e começaram a aplaudir e gritar. Naruto levantou uma das mãos em um cumprimento tímido e pigarreou. O silêncio que se seguiu foi tumular.

— Povo de Konoha! — Naruto iniciou com a voz forte, abrindo os braços, mas logo deu uma risada e coçou a cabeça, tirando o chapéu. — Maa... Talvez eu devesse começar assim, não é? De uma forma impressionante e que causasse impacto, porém isso não faz o meu estilo. Me disseram que eu deveria ter um discurso pronto para esse momento... Mas quem me conhece não ficará surpreso em saber que não tenho. — Ele olhou na direção em que Sakura e Shizune estavam paradas com uma expressão reprovadora. Sasuke tinha apenas um sorriso de canto, como se já esperasse algo assim e Hinata ria abertamente, assim como muitas pessoas que o ouviam. — Acredito que o mais importante para se tornar Hokage deva ser o amor que sentimos pela vila como um todo, e isso inclui cada habitante...

— Guarde seu amor para a Hinata, Naruto, por que eu dispenso! — Um grito ecoou no meio da multidão.

— ... apesar de não ser tão fácil com alguns. — O loiro completou a frase, olhando diretamente para quem o interrompeu, com um sorriso debochado. — Vou me lembrar disso quando você precisar de alguma coisa, Kiba! — Mais uma vez as pessoas riram. Parecia que aquele discurso seria assim do começo ao fim, mas foi um engano comum. O ninja hiperativo e cabeça-oca, mais uma vez, provou sua especialidade: surpreender. — Bom, continuando: há um tempo, eu recebi a missão de descobrir o que era o verdadeiro poder que faz de nós, não apenas shinobis, mas todos os seres vivos, mais fortes, capazes de superar e ultrapassar as limitações que o mundo, ou mesmo nosso corpo, nos impõe. Durante toda a minha vida, eu sempre carreguei esse sentimento e foi isso o que me fez realizar todos os meus sonhos e objetivos. O verdadeiro poder, que faz uma mãe criar forças sobre-humanas para proteger seu filho, que faz com que um mero gennin possa enfrentar um jounnin de elite e, principalmente, que nos move a querer sempre melhorar, é o amor. O amor por sua família, por seus amigos, por sua vila. Cada um dos Kages, aqui presentes, conhece muito bem essa força. O amor pode também, se não for bem compreendido, causar muitos estragos na mente e na vida de uma pessoa, levando ao ódio e à vingança. — Nesse momento, mesmo involuntariamente, os olhos de Naruto se voltaram para Sasuke que, agora, ouvia tudo de cabeça baixa. — Devemos amar, sim, tudo o que nos é precioso, mas devemos também ter sabedoria para reconhecer quando esse amor deve ser dividido entre todas as coisas que nos são importantes, e principalmente quando ele pode prejudicar nosso poder de raciocínio. Nessas horas precisamos da ajuda de nossos amigos, de nossa família ou de nossa vila. Várias pessoas me ensinaram coisas que me fizeram ver o quanto seria difícil o caminho que me foi apontado e que eu escolhi seguir. Uma dessas pessoas foi meu mestre Jiraya-sama, que todos sabem, foi um dos Sannins Lendários. Ele me disse: "Acredito que chegará um tempo em que as pessoas entenderão umas às outras". Mesmo com essa esperança, ele nunca acreditou que veria esse dia com seus próprios olhos e, apesar disso, sempre lutou para que essa realidade fosse alcançada. Outra dessas pessoas foi Nagato, mais conhecido como Pain. — Um burburinho começou entre os que o ouviam, por isso, o loiro fez uma pausa antes de continuar. — Hai, o mesmo que destruiu Konoha há alguns anos. Ele era um Uzumaki, assim como eu, também foi pupilo de meu padrinho Jiraya e o matou. Eu nunca vou esquecer as palavras que ele me disse: "... se a vingança é chamada de justiça, então dessa justiça irá nascer ainda mais vingança... E se cria uma corrente de ódio". Nagato, mesmo com todos os erros que cometeu, ainda tinha um objetivo nobre, apesar de procurá-lo por caminhos errados: a paz. Ao contrário de nosso mestre, ele não achava que as pessoas pudessem se entender, e eu quero acreditar que esse foi seu maior erro. Ele fez parte dessa corrente de ódio, assim como todos os shinobis, até recentemente. Meu pai, o Yondaime, também me disse uma coisa que sempre devemos ter em mente: "Ser um shinobi significa lutar contra esse ódio, todos os shinobis precisam constantemente lutar contra esse ódio", e eu acredito que isso vale para todas as pessoas, não apenas para os shinobis. Durante a última guerra, quando encontrei Uchiha Itachi, ele me disse outra coisa que me ensinou muito, pois como eu pensava ser o meu dever acabar com o conflito, disse para que deixasse tudo comigo, então ele me lembrou de uma coisa que por um momento eu havia esquecido: "Não importa o quão forte você se torne, se tentar fazer tudo sozinho, sem dúvida falhará". É principalmente por isso que compartilho com vocês a sabedoria que pessoas importantes e que tinham o mesmo objetivo que o meu – que o nosso – me passaram. Sozinho, eu nunca conseguirei alcançar esse objetivo: uma paz concreta e duradoura para o mundo shinobi. Eu preciso da ajuda de cada um, com seus melhores sentimentos e acreditando que podemos conseguir. Nunca deixar de acreditar que algo é possível é o primeiro e o mais importante passo para alcançar o que desejamos. Para terminar, por que acho que já falei demais, eu quero que se lembrem de mais uma coisa. Em várias batalhas, eu usei as palavras "eu nunca vou perdoar". Apesar de eu sempre dizer que não volto atrás nas minhas palavras, eu quero dizer que, na maioria dos casos, eu voltei, sim, quando disse aquilo. Quando conhecemos os motivos que movem as outras pessoas, podemos entender e, na maioria dos casos, perdoar. Tentem sempre se lembrar disso quando sentirem vontade de ferir ou fazer mal a alguém que os prejudicou de alguma forma. — Ele deu uma risada, constrangido por falar demais e finalizou: — Agora, chega de papo e vamos aproveitar essa festa, pois meu rámen me espera tão ansiosamente quanto eu o quero! Ikisho!

Um breve silêncio se seguiu às palavras finais de Naruto, fazendo-o ficar preocupado por ter falado demais, mas como se um sinal fosse dado, todos começaram a aplaudir e gritar de forma ensurdecedora. Ele viu várias pessoas, entre elas muitos de seus amigos, enxugando as lágrimas disfarçadamente, e em alguns casos, não tanto assim, como era o caso, por exemplo, de Karin, que chorava desesperadamente apoiada nos ombros de Kiba, Tenten, que ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo e Shizune, que abraçava a pobre porquinha Tonton com tanta força que esta tinha até a língua de fora. Sem entender muito bem o motivo de tamanha comoção, o loiro olhou preocupado para Sasuke, que tinha um sorriso irônico no rosto e aparentemente consolava Sakura, passando a mão nos cabelos rosados da garota que estava com o rosto enterrado em seu peito.

Vendo que dali não obteria respostas, Naruto se virou para a parte do terraço que estava reservada aos Kages e viu Gaara se aproximando, com um sorriso de lado.

— Muito bem, Naruto. — O ruivo disse enquanto apertava a mão do loiro. — Para quem não tinha um discurso preparado, foi muito melhor que o esperado.

— Er... Essa bagunça toda é pelo que eu disse? — Ele olhou em volta, confuso, vendo que a multidão ainda estava agitada, provavelmente comentando suas palavras.

— Ele nunca vai mudar... — Temari se aproximou, junto com Shikamaru. Ela também tinha os olhos vermelhos, mas já estava recomposta.

— Se mudasse, não seria mais o nosso Naruto. — Gaara sentenciou.

* * *

Naquele mesmo dia, depois de encerradas todas as comemorações oficiais, Naruto se reuniu com seus amigos e os Kages em sua própria casa. O que era para ser uma festa particular para celebrar a nomeação acabou se tornando algo bem diferente.

Os bijuus foram liberados para participar da festa e em dado momento se distanciaram um pouco dos outros junto com Killer Bee, e ficaram assim, conversando em voz baixa por um bom tempo. Mei e Tsunade estavam em uma conversa de mulheres, aparentemente bastante interessante, pois olhavam em volta com frequência antes de cochicharem entre si e rirem com o descontrole que só o álcool traz. Kira A observava a todos com olhos críticos, como se emitisse uma avaliação, mas na verdade estava descontraído, sentado ao lado do Tsuchikage e de Darui, que sempre considerou seu braço direito e pensava fazer seu sucessor como Raikage. Gaara havia se juntado com Naruto e seus amigos que, como sempre nessas ocasiões, contavam histórias e faziam piadas uns com os outros.

Em determinado momento, Bee se virou para os demais e pigarreou, antes de dizer:

— Yo, Naruto! Os bijuus querem conversar com você.

Estranhando a seriedade do outro e, principalmente o fato de Bee servir de porta-voz para os bijuus, o loiro ficou confuso. Observando melhor, percebeu uma determinação inédita nas feições dos que, até o momento, viviam uma parte do tempo dentro dele. Nessa altura, todos os que estavam na sala começaram a prestar atenção na conversa.

— É claro, Bee o'-chan! — Respondeu ainda confuso, mas logo dirigiu-se a Kurama, pois, afinal, ainda era o bijuu que conhecia há mais tempo. — Vamos lá, Kurama, o que vocês têm em mente?

— Gaki, estamos prontos. — Apesar das poucas palavras, Naruto entendeu perfeitamente o que o outro queria dizer e abriu um sorriso.

Quem ouvia ainda achava estranho alguém com a aparência que Kurama tinha agora – de aproximadamente dezoito anos – chamar Naruto de moleque. Os presentes que viviam em Konoha já estavam habituados, mas os Kages e seus acompanhantes olharam com estranheza, apesar de saberem que aquele era Kyuubi.

— Yosh'! — Naruto levantou-se e estralou os dedos. Depois dirigiu-se aos outros bijuus. — Todos concordam?

Eles apenas assentiram, com o olhar determinado. Era visível que estavam nervosos, afinal, não é todos os dias que um ser que sempre foi considerado um demônio ganhava um corpo humano e se propunha a viver assim pela eternidade, pois pelo que eles puderam perceber, mesmo em forma humana não envelheceriam, além de sua essência e poderes continuarem os mesmos.

— E Hachibi-san? — Apesar de saber o nome do bijuu, desde a guerra o loiro pegou o hábito de chamá-lo assim e nada o fazia mudar. Essa pergunta foi feita diretamente a Bee em um tom preocupado. Não tinha certeza se poderia tirar o bijuu dentro do Jinchuuriki sem prejudicar Bee, assim como acontecia quando a Akatsuki fazia essas extrações.

— Ele permanecerá comigo até o final de minha vida, depois terá o mesmo destino de seus irmãos. — Respondeu Bee. — Essa foi sua decisão. — O homem sorriu e completou: — Por isso, acho bom que viva bem mais que eu, bakayarou!

— Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? — O Raikage bem que tentou se segurar e não interferir, mas seu temperamento irritadiço o estava deixando de cabeça quente por presenciar o diálogo e não receber nenhuma explicação. Quando o destino de seu irmão como Jinchuuriki foi mencionado, já não pôde ficar calado.

— Os bijuus decidiram adquirir forma humana. Para sempre. — Naruto respondeu à pergunta com um pouco de apreensão, pois sabia que outros poderiam achar cedo para que isso acontecesse. Ele, pessoalmente, queria ter feito isso há muito mais tempo, mas essa era uma decisão que cabia aos bijuus.

— Hum... — O Raikage praticamente rosnou. — E como isso vai funcionar?

— Pelo que pudemos descobrir até agora, esse corpo humano será imortal em circunstâncias normais, isto é, não ira envelhecer ou se deteriorar, mas pode ser morto como qualquer pessoa. Com relação às suas formas bijuus, funcionará como para um Jinchuuriki totalmente controlado, assim, quando for necessário, eles poderão assumir suas formas originais. — Naruto respirou fundo antes de continuar. — Como esse corpo será criado da mesma forma que os originais foram pelo Rikudou Sennin, a ideia é que se algum deles for morto, quando retornar, após algum tempo, essa forma será restaurada...

— Interessante... E o que vocês pretendem fazer de agora em diante? — A pergunta foi feita pelo velho Oonoki. Ele se mantivera calado até o momento, apenas observando a interação dos mais jovens, inclusive sua neta, Kurotsuchi, que parecia ter demonstrado certo interesse por Akimichi Chouji. Ele sempre achou que ela tinha gostos exóticos.

Nenhum dos bijuus quis ser o primeiro a falar, portanto o dedo torto do Tsuchikage apontou diretamente para Kurama, enquanto o velho levantava uma das sobrancelhas indagativamente, como se o incentivasse a se pronunciar.

Conformando-se, o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos suspirou e respondeu à pergunta:

— Eu continuarei em Konoha, é claro. Por pelo menos um ano todos nós ainda continuaremos aqui, mas depois disso alguns de meus irmãos pretendem seguir outros caminhos. O desejo do Rikudou Sennin era o de continuarmos juntos, mas acreditamos que isso possa ser feito sem a necessidade de presença física constante, mesmo por que, temos nossos próprios meios de nos comunicarmos uns com os outros. Por uma questão de segurança, e acho que pode entender isso perfeitamente, não será de conhecimento de todos para onde cada um vai, mas posso dizer que nos espalharemos por alguns países. Obviamente, o Kage ou líder do país aonde um bijuu chegar, será imediatamente avisado, afinal o lugar mais seguro para criaturas como nós ainda é dentro de uma vila oculta.

— Quer dizer que Naruto não será mais um Jinchuuriki? — Perguntou Kurotsuchi, olhando especulativamente para o loiro. — Isso pode ser perigoso para Konoha. Ainda existem nukenins e várias pessoas poderosas insatisfeitas com o poder acumulado em uma só pessoa. Os ataques não demorarão a acontecer.

Os shinobis de Konoha se entreolharam. Na verdade, já haviam discutido isso antes e chegado à mesma conclusão. Para variar, quem teve um plano, desta vez, foi Kurama.

— Isso não será problema. — Respondeu o garoto-raposa. — Eu já havia proposto que cada um de nós cedesse uma parte de nosso chakra a Naruto, para que ele ainda possa ter o poder necessário para lutar pela paz que o Rikudou Sennin tanto queria. Para nós não faz diferença, pois podemos manipular livremente o chakra. Isso quer dizer que uma parte de cada bijuu continuará em Naruto. — Ele deu um sorrisinho de lado. — E mesmo que não fizéssemos isso, o Hokage é poderoso o suficiente sem precisar de nossa força. Pode ter certeza que qualquer um que pensasse o contrário teria uma surpresa.

Naruto sorriu com as palavras de Kurama. Parecia que, cada vez mais, tinha motivos para ficar feliz.

— Anou... Alguém tem mais perguntas ou objeções? — O Hokage olhou em volta, mas como ninguém se manifestou, prosseguiu: — Vamos em frente... Prontos? — Todos acenaram positivamente. Ele ficou em pé, de frente para os bijuus e concentrou-se. Nunca foi fácil para ele lidar com o Rinnegan, mas o que estava para fazer era extremamente complicado. Era, sem dúvida, mais fácil por tê-los em corpo sólido à sua frente, então se concentrou na imagem que cada um já apresentava e fez, o que para ele, mais que um jutsu, assemelhava-se à magia.

Externamente nada mudou, então os que observavam esperando algo grandioso se decepcionaram. Pesar disso, todos puderam sentir um aumento absurdo no chakra de cada bijuu, pois eles o estavam recebendo quase completamente. Foi um momento assustador. O poder que eles emanavam quando controlavam um bushin de Naruto já era imenso, mas em seus próprios corpos era quase apavorante.

Naruto abriu os olhos e todos puderam ver o padrão avermelhado de seu Rinnegan modificado, antes que voltassem ao azul característico.

— Acabou? — Perguntou Sasuke interessado. Recebeu um meneio afirmativo do loiro e comentou, jocosamente. — Pensei que seria mais impressionante, dobe!

— Urusai, teme! — Naruto resmungou. — Se fosse mais impressionante que isso eu teria matado a Karin nee-chan! — Ele olhava para a ruiva, que parecia apavorada, olhando os bijuus. Ele sabia que um poder tão grande podia assustar uma shinobi sensorial como ela, mas não imaginou que a tal ponto.

Kiba aproximou-se da garota e a abraçou protetoramente pelos ombros.

— Ôe, Karin! Se acalme, você os conhece bem, não é verdade?

— É... É... demais para mim... — Ela se agarrou na cintura do rapaz e enterrou a cabeça em seu peito. — Me tire daqui, onegai!

Sem dizer nada, Kiba pegou-a no colo e saiu porta afora. Se fosse qualquer dos outros, certamente teria subido as escadas e usado um dos quartos de hóspedes, mas ele, sem dúvida queria ficar a sós com Karin, então levou-a para sua casa dentro do clã.

— Eles estão juntos mesmo? — Perguntou um interessado Sasuke a Naruto, mas não foi ele quem respondeu.

— Ah, estão, sim... — Suigetsu comentou emburrado. — Você não imagina os rosnados que somos obrigados a ouvir, às vezes, no meio da noite...

— Chega, Suigetsu! — Juugo interferiu, antes que o rapaz falasse demais. — Em breve não precisaremos mais morar de favor com ela, então não reclame.

— Então, talvez Karin não estivesse tão apavorada, afinal... — Comentou Ino maldosamente.

Depois da saída de Karin e Kiba, as conversas foram lentamente sendo retomadas, então poucos ouviam esse diálogo dos ex-membros da Taka. Os únicos a prestar atenção eram Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Ino e Hinata, pois saber de mais um relacionamento iniciado era bem interessante para elas.

— Vocês vão sair da casa da Karin? — Sasuke perguntou, cordialmente. — Por quê?

— Nunca é bom morar de favor, e já tivemos tempo de juntar dinheiro o suficiente para comprar um pequeno apartamento perto do centro de Konoha, graças às missões que temos recebido. — Juugo respondeu, para depois comentar de maneira pensativa: — Nunca achei que pudesse viver de maneira normal, e está sendo melhor do que eu imaginava...

— Uma vida normal é realmente uma coisa boa. — Suigetsu concordou. — Agora só preciso encontrar uma namorada. Por sorte existem belas mulheres em Konoha.

— Seria mais fácil se você procurasse alguém em Suna... — Sasuke disse em tom inocente.

— Por que em Suna?

— As mulheres de Konoha têm bom gosto e, talvez no deserto, você possa encontrar alguma garota que esteja desesperada por água. — O Uchiha explicou, com um sorriso maldoso, arrancando risadas de quem ouviu o comentário.

— Esse foi um comentário totalmente desnecessário, Uchiha Sasuke! — Suigetsu reclamou com um bico.

Todos os amigos que ouviram o comentário de Juugo concordaram em seus íntimos. Realmente era bom ter uma vida normal, para variar. Pelo menos, tão normal quanto o possível, no caso dos shinobis.

* * *

Naruto já era Hokage há cinco meses quando os primeiros sinais de problemas foram detectados em Konoha. Konohamaru, já experiente como chunnin, estava se preparando para prestar exame para jounnin. Tendo recebido permissão para ficar afastado das missões durante as semanas que antecediam os testes, decidiu sair para treinar na mata perto da vila, onde não haveria o risco de destruir nada importante ou machucar alguém.

A princípio o treino correu normalmente, mas em alguns momentos o rapaz tinha a impressão de estar sendo observado. Como não detectou nenhum tipo de chakra estranho e estava perto demais da vila, não deu importância aos instintos que o alertavam do perigo, mas permaneceu atento a qualquer movimentação suspeita. Foi isso que o manteve vivo.

Aparentemente o atacante estava esperando que o rapaz se cansasse, mas mesmo depois de várias horas de treino, Konohamaru conseguiu evitar com facilidade o ataque de shurikens eletrificadas que foram lançadas em sua direção.

— Você é habilidoso para um chunnin rapaz, mas não escapará tão fácil da próxima. — Um homem de cabelos cor de cobre e pele escura o olhava de cima de uma árvore, de frente para ele, já que para fugir da chuva de armas, Konohamaru havia pulado para o galho de uma alta árvore.

— Quem é você e o que quer em Konoha? — O rapaz perguntou com raiva. A maior parte das missões dos shinobis das vilas, ultimamente, era rastrear ou capturar dissidentes, como o homem à sua frente. Depois que a paz foi estabelecida, alguns insatisfeitos, normalmente devido à inveja e cobiça, tentavam, inutilmente, estabelecer-se em vilarejos pequenos e recrutar novos seguidores, utilizando-se de ameaças. Poucos tinham a coragem de se aproximar das vilas ocultas, principalmente de Konoha, então esse devia ser particularmente perigoso. Ou maluco.

— Meu nome é Ganko Koji, um nukenin de Kumogakure. — Ele se recostou sossegadamente no tronco da árvore e voltou a falar. — Eu já fui muito respeitado na minha vila, mas desde que essa maldita aliança se formou meus serviços foram dispensados. Meus homens e eu éramos incumbidos de capturar e estudar Kekkei Genkai de outras vilas. — Ele deu um sorriso maníaco. — Claro que meu maior objetivo sempre foi o Byakugan, mas agora isso se tornou impossível. Meu único desejo é me vingar do responsável por meus serviços terem se tornado desnecessários.

— Se é isso o que quer, você só pode ser louco. — Konohamaru deu uma risada debochada. — Naruto nii-chan nunca seria derrotado por um idiota como você. Aliás, não consigo pensar em nenhum shinobi de Konoha que fosse. Quem sabe algum gennin recém-formado?

— Hum... Foi bom você ter mencionado isso. — Mais uma vez o homem sorriu, o que causou calafrios em Konohamaru. — Você deve conhecer aquele pestinha, não é? — Um bushin de Koji saiu de trás da árvore, no chão, segurando um garoto inconsciente de aproximadamente doze anos. Ele era do clã Inuzuka e um dos alunos do time que Hinata começara a treinar recentemente, portanto não podia ser coincidência sua captura. — Acredito que, como você chamou o Hokage de "nii-chan", deve ser íntimo o suficiente para ser usado como refém também. Parece-me que estou com sorte!

— Mesmo que tente, não conseguirá me capturar. Fui treinado pelo próprio Naruto nii-chan! — Konohamaru tentava obviamente ganhar tempo, enquanto sua mente trabalhava desesperadamente, imaginando o que o loiro faria em seu lugar. Precisava, além de escapar inteiro do atacante, salvar o garoto que o bushin segurava. Se não houvesse gastado tanto chakra tentando criar um jutsu novo a partir do Rasengan, já que o Rasenshuriken estava totalmente vetado para ele, pois seu elemento era fogo, estaria em condições de lutar, mas sentia suas reservas de chakra quase no fim. Podia tentar um último jutsu, porém se errasse seria completamente dominado pelo nukenin. Sua única saída seria usar o Katon: Haisekishou*, aprendido nos pergaminhos de Sarutobi Asuma, que ainda mantinha guardados. Era um jutsu perigoso de longo alcance, então tinha que ser preciso, caso contrário corria o risco de acertar o garoto Inuzuka.

Ele acumulou chakra no peito e expeliu uma grande quantidade de uma fumaça aparentemente inócua, envolvendo totalmente o nukenin de Kumo.

— O que pretende com isso, garoto? — Koji riu, debochado. — Acha mesmo que uma mísera cortina de fumaça poderá me par...

Sua voz foi substituída por gritos de dor, assim que Konhamaru "cortou" a nuvem de fumaça com os dentes, desencadeando uma instantânea combustão. O bushin que estava no chão sumiu e o garoto que segurava caiu no chão. Se não estivesse tão desesperado, talvez Konohamaru tivesse pensado melhor nas consequências de usar um jutsu Katon no meio de uma densa floresta, mas quando se deu conta, viu as árvores atingidas pelas chamas sendo incineradas com uma rapidez incrível. O grande galho da árvore em frente a ele estalou alto e começou a cair, fazendo o rapaz se desesperar, pois atingiria em cheio o gennin desacordado, sem dar a ele tempo de tirá-lo do caminho.

Konohamaru olhava, paralisado, a queda do galho em chamas. Tudo parecia acontecer em câmera lenta e sua mente estava em branco. Só o que ele podia fazer era observar a morte de um garoto de doze anos sem poder fazer nada. Sentiu seus olhos marejarem e desejou ter a velocidade de Naruto, ou até mesmo a de Sasuke, para poder salvá-lo.

Já sem esperanças, sua expressão ficou incrédula ao ver um vulto avermelhado passar junto do garoto e tirá-lo dali. A velocidade foi tão grande que Konohamaru não conseguiu identificar quem ou o que era aquilo, antes que o galho atingisse o chão, jogando fagulhas em todas as direções. Uma voz conhecida soou próxima:

— Suiton: Daibafuku no Jutsu*!

Uma barreira de água formou-se do nada. Tinha muitos metros de altura e desceu de uma vez, quase derrubando Konohamaru do galho da árvore apagando o fogo que se alastrava. Ainda tentando entender o que havia acontecido, olhou em volta e viu Kakashi em outro dos galhos da mesma árvore onde estava, porém seco.

— Ka-Kakashi-sensei... — Balbuciou o rapaz, sem conseguir acreditar que a tragédia fora evitada.

— Deveria tomar mais cuidado com os jutsus que usa, Konohamaru. — Observou o Copy Ninja, com voz entediada.

— Onde está o garoto? — Perguntou, ao se dar conta de que não poderia ser o jounnin à sua frente que o tirara de lá.

— Aqui. — Uma voz respondeu de uma árvore próxima.

Ao se virar na direção do som, Konohamaru viu Kurama, com o pequeno Inuzuka jogado sobre o ombro, como um saco de batatas.

— Kurama nii-chan! Eu deveria ter imaginado...

— Sabe que não me acostumo com a maneira como me chama, não é, pequeno-aprendiz-de-cabeça-oca? — A voz sarcástica do garoto-raposa claramente pretendia ser ofensiva, aludindo ao fato de Konohamaru tentar ser igual a Naruto em tudo, porém nunca conseguia seu intento, pois o rapaz sentia até orgulho de ser chamado assim, como ficou evidente pelo sorriso que recebeu em troca, acompanhado de um coçar na nuca muito familiar. — Era para ser um insulto!

— Naruto nii-chan não é nenhum cabeça-oca, Kyu-baka!

Ignorando a discussão dos dois, Kakashi desceu da árvore e foi verificar o que ele imaginava serem os restos no nukenin, mas se surpreendeu. Apesar de muito queimado e de alguns ossos quebrados devido à grande queda, Koji ainda respirava.

— Ele está vivo! — Informou num tom de voz mais alto, para ser ouvido acima da troca de ofensas entre Konohamaru e Kurama.

— Deixe essa coisa aí! — O ruivo respondeu, parando de dar atenção a Konohamaru. — Tenho certeza que muitos animais selvagens apreciarão a carne assada!

— Precisamos levá-lo para interrogatório. — Kakashi suspirou e pegou o corpo queimado de qualquer jeito, jogando-o por cima do ombro e torcendo o nariz para o cheiro repulsivo que exalava. _"Depois não sabem por que uso máscara." _— Mas primeiro, o hospital de Konoha.

Konohamaru pegou o gennin do ombro de Kurama antes de seguir Kakashi, com medo de que a "delicadeza" do bijuu pudesse ferir o garoto depois de, por um milagre, escapar ileso do sequestro.

Correram quase todo o caminho, mas o rapaz ainda conseguiu perguntar ao ruivo durante o trajeto:

— O que faziam lá? — Recebeu um olhar confuso em resposta e se apressou a explicar: — Você e Kakashi-sensei, no meio da floresta. O que faziam?

— Ah, sim. — Kurama deu um sorriso de raposa. — Treinando. Se vou viver como um humano, preciso aprender a lutar como um. Bijuuu Dama não é uma técnica que podemos usar o tempo todo, sabe?

— E como nos encontraram tão rápido?

— O cão ninja do Inuzuka. Apesar de ser apenas um filhote, ele conseguiu nos avisar e pedir ajuda.

Sem mais perguntas, adentraram o hospital de Konoha e logo foram abordados por Ino, que os viu quando passava pela porta que separava a recepção da área dos quartos.

— Nande kuso?* — A loira perguntou, nada delicadamente, com os olhos fixos no nukenin semicarbonizado. — Se vinham trazer um cadáver, a entrada é pelos fundos. Sabe disso, Kakashi-sensei! — Porém, sua curiosidade foi maior que seu instinto de iryo-nin. Estreitando os olhos, inclinou a cabeça para o lado e perguntou: — Quem é esse?

— Um nukenin que atacou Konohamaru na floresta. — Kakashi respondeu entediado. — E ele ainda está vivo, por isso o trouxemos. Pode ser importante descobrir seus propósitos e se há mais alguém com ele.

— Sigam-me! — Ino ordenou, seus ensinamentos como médica finalmente falando mais alto. Ela os levou até um quarto desocupado e Kakashi colocou Koji na maca. A loira se aproximou e o examinou rapidamente. — Ele está quase morto, sabe? Não vou conseguir fazer nada por ele. A única que talvez consiga salvá-lo é Sakura, mas... sabe... no estado dela... Tem certeza de que vale a pena?

— Ouvi meu nome. O que não vale a pena? — Parada na porta que, obviamente acabara de abrir, estava Sakura em seus quase oito meses de gestação, "estado" ao qual Ino se referira. — Kami-sama! O que aconteceu? — Perguntou com expressão de nojo, olhando o homem deitado na maca.

— Sabe, Kakashi-sensei? Esse homem disse se chamar Ganko Koji e por tudo o que disse, acredito que agia sozinho. — Konohamaru apressou-se em dizer. Também não gostou da ideia de Sakura, em uma gravidez já avançada, se arriscar para salvar alguém que ele acreditava ser melhor estar morto.

— Yare yare... Então é melhor deixarmos que o destino se encarregue dele! — Kakashi disse rapidamente. Ele sabia que Sakura ainda estava trabalhando no hospital contra a vontade de Sasuke, que preferia que ela ficasse em casa nos últimos meses de gestação, mas a kunoichi nem quis ouvir falar sobre isso. Só havia parado de sair em missões quando completou cinco meses de gravidez, ainda assim, por que fora terminantemente proibida pelo Hokage. Naruto também queria que ela ficasse em segurança, mas entre as reclamações de Sakura sobre "não estar doente" e o olhar assassino que recebeu de Sasuke, não havia o que discutir.

— Ele ainda está vivo? — Perguntou a iryo-mim horrorizada. — Ele pode ser um criminoso, mas ainda é um ser humano! Ino, me ajude aqui, e vocês três, caiam fora! — Sua voz de comando era quase tão assustadora quanto a de Tsunade, então ninguém se atreveu a discutir. Quando já saiam pela porta, ainda a ouviram gritar: — E Kurama, peça a Karin para vir até aqui e trazer uma equipe médica com ela!

Nem mesmo o bijuu pensou em protestar e, sem dizer nada, foi cumprir a missão que lhe fora imposta.

— Bem, eu vou informar Naruto sobre os acontecimentos e você fique aqui. — Konohamaru abriu a boca para protestar diante da ordem, mas Kakashi o calou apontando o óbvio: — Esse garoto ainda precisa de atendimento. Ou você vai passar o resto do dia com ele no colo?

Só então o rapaz se deu conta de que ainda carregava o pequeno Inuzuka. Nem mesmo sabia seu nome, apenas a que clã pertencia, mas sem dúvida era responsável por ele. Deveria ficar pelo menos até a família ser avisada. Novamente lembrando de que se fosse por ele o garoto estaria morto, murmurou, cabisbaixo:

— Hai...

— Há mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber sobre aquele sujeito?

Konohamaru então contou tudo desde o começo, inclusive o fato de o nukenin ser de Kumo, da divisão antigamente responsável pela captura de qualquer Hyuuga desprotegido.

Deixando o hospital às pressas, Kakashi foi direto ao prédio Hokage e, como sempre, entrou pela janela.

— Agora entendo por que a Tsunade baa-chan vivia estressada. — Naruto murmurou, enquanto tinha os olhos fixos em um pergaminho. — Portas existem para serem usadas, Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke, que estava sentado em frente à mesa do Rokudaime deu uma risadinha quando Kakashi respondeu divertido:

— Você nunca pareceu saber disso ou se importar, mesmo que soubesse...

— Hum. — Com essa, o loiro ficou sem resposta, então fingiu não entender a observação. — O que o traz aqui tão cedo? Não estava treinando Kurama?

— Hai, hai. Porém houve um pequeno incidente na floresta e tivemos que encerrar o treino mais cedo. — Kakashi desceu da janela, onde estivera até então e olhou para o pergaminho nas mãos do Hokage. — Como vai a restauração da polícia de Konoha?

— Um pouco difícil, mas... — Sasuke percebeu o olhar preocupado de Kakashi quando mencionou o ocorrido, ao contrário do loiro, que não havia desviado o olhar do pergaminho, e perguntou: — Que tipo de "incidente"?

— Um envolvendo um nukenin, Konohamaru e um jutso Katon mal direcionado. — O Copy Ninja respondeu brevemente, tentando desviar o assunto falando dele com descaso. Preferia ocultar do Uchiha que Sakura estava, neste momento, tratando um nukenin perigoso. Pelo menos até tudo já ter passado.

— Nani? — Naruto finalmente largou o pergaminho e olhou o antigo sensei com censura. — E quando pretendia me contar?

Dando um suspiro resignado e olhando ainda mais preocupado para Sasuke, Kakashi contou tudo o que se passara. As reações foram exatamente como esperava.

— Captura dos Hyuuga? — Naruto perguntou exaltado, ao mesmo tempo em que Sasuke levantava da cadeira e gritava exasperado:

— A Sakura está fazendo o quê?

Nesse momento tudo pareceu desmoronar à volta dos três, começando com a entrada intempestiva de Konohamaru na sala, gritando com a voz apavorada:

— Naruto nii-chan, preciso encontrar o Sas... — Ele se interrompeu ao ver o Uchiha olhá-lo com uma expressão que era uma mistura de fúria e medo. — Sasuke, Ino quer que você vá ao hospital imediatamente!

— Ino? — O moreno perguntou, empalidecendo e percebendo a parte que mais interessava a ele: Sakura aparentemente não estava em condições de dar ordens. — O que aconteceu?

Percebendo algo terrivelmente errado pela expressão do rapaz que levara a notícia, Naruto descartou a possibilidade de um trabalho de parto prematuro. Automaticamente estendeu sua mão para a capa de Hokage e, mesmo antes de alcançá-la, viu o Uchiha sair pela janela com uma velocidade impressionante, sem esperar uma resposta de Konohamaru.

— Diga o que aconteceu. — O loiro ordenou com a voz firme. — E seja breve, Konohamaru!

— Parece que o Nukenin voltou à consciência de repente e atacou Sakura nee-chan! — O rapaz respondeu rápido, enquanto gotas de suor frio escorriam por sua testa. — Ino o matou, mas o ferimento que ele provocou... foi na barriga e... e...

Sem esperar mais explicações, Naruto saiu da sala pelo mesmo caminho que Sasuke, seguido, segundos depois, por Kakashi. Ainda trêmulo, Konohamaru caiu de joelhos.

Quando chegou ao hospital, muito antes de Kakashi, já que era mais rápido, Naruto nem precisou pedir indicações de onde encontrar alguém. Seguiu os gritos de Sasuke, que ecoavam por todo o hospital. Nunca tinha ouvido tanto desespero em sua voz. Chegou ao corredor onde o moreno estava a tempo de segurá-lo, pois parecia que ia atacar o iryo-nin que o impedia de entrar na sala de cirurgia.

— Maa, Sasuke! — Quase gritou, enquanto segurava-o por trás imobilizando os dois braços e encarou o rosto apavorado do iryo-nin. — Como ela está?

Aparentemente aliviado por falar com alguém que não estivesse a ponto de matá-lo, apesar do olhar que o fazia tremer, o rapaz, bem jovem, respondeu com a voz fraca:

— O estado dela é crítico. Ainda não temos certeza da extensão dos danos, mas os melhores iryo-nin estão cuidando dela agora. — Ele disse isso e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Sakura-senpai é muito querida aqui, pode ter certeza que cada um de nós fará de tudo para salvá-la e ao bebê!

Percebendo que Sasuke relaxou minimamente com essas palavras, Naruto afrouxou os braços em volta de seu corpo, mas só o soltou completamente quando viu a porta da sala de cirurgia de fechar atrás do outro rapaz.

— Sasuke, se controle. Se você entrar lá agora só vai atrapalhar o trabalho da equipe médica. — A preocupação de Naruto estava evidente em sua voz. Mesmo quase entrando em desespero também, usou todo seu autocontrole para parecer calmo, pois sabia que o amigo precisaria muito dele nesse momento.

O moreno assentiu, derrotado. Dirigiu-se a um banco que havia pouco à frente no corredor e sentou-se pesadamente sobre ele. Fechando os olhos, passou a mão na testa, como se pudesse afastar pensamentos que não queria ter. Provavelmente pelo mesmo motivo, uma pergunta escapou de seus lábios, quase suavemente:

— Quando você começou a ficar tão sensato, dobe?

— Quando _alguns_ amigos meus provaram que não eram. — Respondeu de forma leve, pois percebeu o que Uchiha fazia: simplesmente evitava o silêncio que o levaria a pensar em todas as possibilidades sombrias. Aparentemente, qualquer assunto, até mesmo sua vida cheia de erros, era melhor que o que acontecia a alguns metros de distância, pois ele deu um leve sorriso.

— Baka.

Infelizmente, o silêncio acabou pesando entre eles. Naruto não conseguiu pensar em mais nada para dizer. Toda a vida de Sasuke atualmente girava em torno do nascimento do primeiro filho. Ele deixava de lado até mesmo seu trabalho – que no momento consistia em tentar encontrar shinobis talentosos o bastante e que não queriam mais missões fora da vila, para recomeçar a força policial de Konoha – para ficar ao lado de Sakura e fazer suas vontades.

— Que bom que está calmo. — Kakashi finalmente apareceu, logo seguido de um Konohamaru esbaforido. O jounnin também era rápido, então, para chegar praticamente ao mesmo tempo em que o rapaz, devia ter parado em algum lugar. Provavelmente na recepção para pedir informações, pois parecia já saber mais do que o próprio Sasuke. — Me disseram que Shizune está cuidando de Sakura, junto com Ino, Karin e a melhor junta de iryo-nin de Konoha.

Ele não acrescentou que tudo ficaria bem. Além de seus alunos serem homens feitos agora, todos haviam aprendido, da pior forma, que nem tudo ficava bem, por mais que se tentasse.

Sasuke apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

O loiro, por sua vez, ficou um tanto aliviado. Depois de meses de reclamações da nova conselheira da vila, finalmente havia concordado, há quinze dias, com um mês de descanso para Tsunade. Ela havia partido imediatamente sem informar para onde iria, dizendo apenas que tiraria o atraso de suas apostas. Shizune recusou-se a acompanhá-la, dizendo que não poderia abandonar o hospital, mas Naruto desconfiava que o verdadeiro motivo fosse o relacionamento recém-iniciado com Kakashi.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos e seu desespero redobrado quando viu Karin sair da sala de cirurgia e se dirigir até eles, com os olhos vermelhos pelo choro. Sasuke também a olhou e arregalou levemente os olhos. Estava sem forças sequer para falar. Kakashi tomou a palavra, pois parecia que seria impossível para os dois amigos dizerem qualquer coisa.

— O que houve?

Konohamaru, que havia se sentado meio encolhido num canto do chão, ignorando completamente o banco, levantou o rosto, que tinha escondido entre os braços cruzados, e levantou-se rápido quando viu a expressão da ruiva.

As palavras de Kakashi pareceram destravar a língua de Karin, mas quando ela falou, foi diretamente a Sasuke, suas palavras entrecortadas por soluços:

— Sasuke, o estado dos dois é... é... muito delicado. — Ela engoliu em seco e abaixou a cabeça. — Não... con-conseguiremos salvá-los... não os dois...

Dessa vez a garota irrompeu em um choro convulsivo.

O moreno parecia ter congelado, pois não mexeu um músculo. Naruto colocou a mão no ombro do amigo e apertou, dando força, mas sentiu uma pontada forte no peito e os olhos coçarem, como se as lágrimas fossem cair a qualquer momento. Por que isso? Por que sempre com Sasuke? Ele tinha consciência de que sua vida fora quase tão difícil, se não tanto quanto a dele, mas achava que o amigo não merecia mais perdas em sua vida. Não agora. Nunca mais.

— Qual deles tem mais chance? — Kakashi perguntou calmo, mas percebia-se o tom embargado por uma emoção difícil de definir.

Tão rápido quanto começou, o choro da ruiva parou. Ela passou as mãos sobre os olhos e respondeu num tom contido, que tentava ser profissional apesar dos ocasionais soluços mostrarem o quanto estava abalada:

— Os dois... têm a mesma chance. É por isso que Shizune... me mandou. — Ela respirou fundo, tentando acumular forças para o que teria que dizer. — Precisamos priorizar um deles, ou acabaremos perdendo os dois... E precisamos que você escolha, Sasuke. Não podemos fazer isso.

Pela primeira vez desde o aparecimento de Karin, Sasuke expressou alguma reação. Ele desviou o olhar do rosto da ruiva para um ponto qualquer na parede parecendo perdido. De repente abaixou o corpo até as pernas e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, soltando um gemido sofrido.

Os três que estavam ali antes observavam o desespero quase silencioso dele em choque. Era muito injusto que ele precisasse escolher algo assim. Tinham certeza que se fosse outra pessoa, aquele gemido teria sido um grito de dor.

Pela cabeça de Sasuke pensamentos se sucediam com uma velocidade surpreendente. Imagens de sua família e do clã quando era criança, de quando fez parte do time 7 com Naruto e Sakura e de sua vida fora da vila. Entremeadas a essas imagens, apareciam as dos sonhos que teve nos últimos meses. Nunca havia se permitido sonhar, mas quando soube que seria pai, começou a imaginar sua vida com o filho, como seria seu sorriso quando crescesse um pouco mais, a voz, levemente irritante, mas doce, como a de Sakura, ou mais contida, como a dele próprio, sua personalidade, se seria sorridente ou sério... Seu nome, Itachi, como o padrinho, Naruto, havia escolhido, dizendo ser uma justa homenagem. Pela primeira vez, desde que perdera toda sua família, havia aberto o coração para sonhos, e era isso o que recebia. Imagens de seus momentos com Sakura se sucederam às do filho que nunca vira. Desde que a conhecera, irritante, sempre o perseguindo e precisando ser ajudada. Quando saíram na missão de três anos fora da vila, suas maneiras mais contidas quando se dirigia a ele, depois seu envolvimento quase acidental, e por fim os últimos meses. Imagens de um casamento discreto e simples, mas emocionante, ocorrido poucas semanas depois de descobrirem a gravidez e a mudança apressada, que acontecera graças à ajuda de Tenzou com a construção da casa. Em suas memórias, a garota se infiltrou em sua vida, cabeça e coração como um vírus, uma doença que o tomou e, quando menos percebeu, já estava totalmente entregue. Havia descoberto que sim, era capaz de amar e já a amava mais do que um dia pensou ser possível. Uma decisão foi tomando forma. Imaginou novamente uma casa cheia de pequenos Uchiha, bagunceiros e alegres, talvez com olhos verdes... Imaginou uma casa apenas com ele e um pequeno garoto, quieto e solitário, que se descobrisse porque não tinha mãe, se culparia por sua perda. Ele tomou sua decisão.

Tudo isso ele pensou em apenas alguns segundos. Sasuke ergueu a cabeça e em seus olhos secos, havia determinação:

— Salvem Sakura.

Sem proferir uma palavra, Karin apenas assentiu brevemente e voltou para a sala de cirurgia. Assim que a porta fechou com um baque surdo, Sasuke se levantou e sem olhar para os homens que o acompanhavam, desapareceu por uma porta.

Minutos se passaram e o silêncio persistia entre Kakashi, Konohamaru e Naruto, cada um perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

— Vá falar com ele, Naruto. — Kakashi disse, enfim, sem olhar o loiro.

O Hokage não disse nada, mas levantou-se e saiu pela mesma porta que o moreno havia usado. Não tinha certeza de onde encontrá-lo, mas não usou nenhum jutsu para isso. Acreditava que seu coração o levaria até o amigo. Parou por um momento quando chegou à base de uma escada e olhou para os degraus. Sabia onde encontrá-lo.

Subiu correndo alguns lances de escada e parou em frente a uma porta de metal. Segurou a maçaneta, respirou fundo e a girou. Lentamente empurrou a porta e seus cabelos foram balançados pela leve brisa noturna. Não era o mesmo hospital, pois o outro fora destruído, mas o terraço era idêntico. Deu alguns passos até o meio do local e olhou ao redor.

— Sabia que me seguiria. — A voz do moreno soou dura. Sua expressão estava fria como há muito tempo não ficava.

— Sasuke... — Ele seguiu o som e viu o moreno bem acima, sentado na borda de uma caixa d'água idêntica à que uma vez perfurara com o Chidori quando tinham treze anos.

— Vá embora, Naruto! Não preciso de sua compaixão! — Não havia nada naquela voz além de uma frieza mortal.

— Desça daí, baka, quero falar com você! — Respondeu Naruto tentando não ficar irritado. Mais uma vez o outro estava agindo como uma criança e se entregando ao ódio. — Não vou deixá-lo sozinho nessas condições!

— Que condições? — Finalmente alguma reação além da frieza. Irritação transbordava das palavras do Uchiha e ele pulou de onde estava, caindo diretamente na frente do loiro, com um metro de distância. Encarou os olhos azuis, pronto para socar o Hokage de Konoha se visse sequer uma ponta de piedade, mas aqueles olhos tão transparentes não demonstravam nada além de dor e preocupação. Diferente do que esperava, aquilo o irritou ainda mais. Virou as costas para o amigo e completou: — Não preciso de você. Vá embora!

Aquela frase teve o dom de tocar uma corda na cabeça de Naruto como há muito não acontecia: ele sentiu tanta raiva que puxou o moreno pelo ombro, fazendo-o virar-se e socou seu rosto com tanta força que o fez voar alguns metros para trás.

Levantando-se e secando o filete de sangue que escorria pelo canto de sua boca com as costas da mão, Sasuke encarou Naruto com uma raiva tão intensa que o fazia tremer. Sem pensar nas consequências, saltou para cima do outro, fazendo-os caírem embolados, trocando socos como dois moleques de rua. Não houve Ninjutsu, Genjutsu e nem mesmo Taijutsu. Chutes e socos eram desferidos sem dó, com toda a violência de que dispunham, mas como dois civis, sem o uso de qualquer tipo de técnica shinobi. Usá-las não passou pela cabeça de nenhum dos dois. Lutaram durante vários minutos, mas como shinobis de elite, se continuassem naquilo até a exaustão, seria por dias.

O primeiro a parar foi o próprio Sasuke. Depois de extravasar a raiva que sentia, um vazio gelado instalou-se em seu peito. Ele encarou novamente os olhos azuis e viu que também não havia mais raiva ali, apenas preocupação. Mesmo sendo tão diferentes, lembrou-lhe o olhar de Itachi quando se machucou treinando com shurikens. Os sentimentos ruins que ainda restavam em seu peito foram transformados, todos de uma vez em uma dor profunda e lancinante. Seus olhos marejaram e ele viu o loiro arregalar um pouco os próprios.

Ainda na mesma posição de quando pararam de se socar, em pé, de frente um para o outro, com Sasuke agarrando a gola da capa do Hokage, que agora apresentava vários rasgos e manchas de sangue, e Naruto segurando o pulso que apertava sua roupa, Uchiha Sasuke chorou.

Chorou como havia chorado apenas quando perdeu sua família e após descobrir a verdade sobre Itachi.

Naruto acompanhou o choro silencioso atônito. Nunca vira o amigo demostrar sentimentos muito claramente, a não ser os piores possíveis. Não que o ele sentisse no momento fosse bom, mas pelo menos estava colocando todo o sofrimento que carregava no peito para fora com aquele choro sentido. Depois disso estaria livre do sentimento que era a maldição dos Uchiha: uma dor tão forte que era facilmente transformada em ódio.

Aquele choro durou vários minutos, talvez quase tanto quanto a briga anterior, mas o loiro não tinha coragem nem mesmo de respirar mais forte. Sabia que se fizesse qualquer movimento interromperia um momento que era tão raro quanto um cometa atravessar o céu noturno. E Sasuke precisava daquilo.

Quando pensou que finalmente havia acabado, pois sentiu os dedos que ainda seguravam sua lapela relaxarem, teve mais uma surpresa. Sasuke caiu de joelhos no chão, como se houvesse perdido a força nas pernas. Um pouco encolhido, levantou os punhos fechados e apertou os olhos, balançando-se levemente para frente e para trás. Um momento depois abaixou-se socando o chão com as duas mãos e encostou a cabeça entre elas, soltando um grito tão alto que Naruto teve a impressão que havia ecoado por toda Konoha. Após isso ficou imóvel.

O loiro esperou uns momentos, para o amigo se recompor, e se abaixou ao seu lado. Tocou seu ombro levemente e foi encarado por um rosto sofrido e machado de lágrimas. Ficou espantado com o que viu. Abriu a boca, mas esqueceu completamente o que ia dizer.

— Sakura não pode saber o que tive que fazer. — Impôs, com a voz fraca e rouca. Como não obteve resposta e o loiro sequer pareceu ouvir sua frase, chamou inseguro: — Naruto?

— Será difícil que ela não saiba... — Naruto soou distante, ainda com a mesma expressão, como se falasse automaticamente.

— O que quer dizer? — Finalmente Sasuke sentou-se sobre os calcanhares, totalmente ereto.

— Seus olhos...

— O que...? — Antes que completasse a pergunta, percebeu que havia alguma coisa diferente. Não apenas com eles, mas todo o corpo. Levantou uma das mãos, levemente trêmula, e tocou a área sob os olhos com perplexidade. Em um instante entendeu o que havia acontecido.

— Rinnegan... — Naruto murmurou, ainda encarando fixamente aqueles padrões concêntricos e a cor arroxeada que, agora, compunham os olhos do Uchiha.

Moveram-se como em câmera lenta, quase se arrastando e se sentaram, lado a lado, escorando as costas no muro baixo que sustentava as altas grades de proteção em torno do terraço do hospital. Ficaram em silêncio tentando entender o que aconteceu, cada um chegando às suas próprias conclusões.

— Este é realmente um poder amaldiçoado. — Afirmou Sasuke, de maneira sombria, olhando para as próprias mãos apoiadas nos joelhos dobrados.

— Não concordo.

— Como não, Naruto? — Perguntou o moreno, alterado, virando-se para olhá-lo. — Veja o que tive que fazer, para então chegar a ele? Eu não queria isso, mas o alcancei abrindo mão da vida de meu próprio filho!

Naruto respirou fundo antes de responder. Queria conseguir explicar corretamente o se passava em sua cabeça, caso contrário seu amigo poderia ficar novamente furioso.

— Não foi quando fez a escolha que isso aconteceu, Sasuke... — Disse de maneira sensata. — Seus sentimentos são muito intensos e foi exatamente quando os deixou transparecer que seus olhos mudaram. Você não estava se entregando a eles naquele momento, mas se libertando dos que o estavam consumindo. Você despertou o Rinnegan quando aceitou a dor e a tristeza, livrando-se da raiva e do ódio. Não vou dizer que foi uma coisa boa, mas não acredito que a única maneira seja como Madara sempre pensou, caso contrário, o Rikudou Sennin não teria sido a pessoa boa e idealista que sempre admiramos. Acho que o despertar do Sharingan e do Rinnegan tem a ver com a intensidade dos sentimentos que uma pessoa experimenta, sejam eles bons ou ruins. Infelizmente, é muito mais fácil alguém se entregar completamente ao ódio do que ao amor. Amar traz junto o medo, seja da rejeição ou de não ser correspondido à altura, o que impede a maioria dos seres humanos de desfrutá-lo em toda sua intensidade. Já o ódio é um sentimento solitário, que não precisa ser compartilhado para crescer.

Ouvir aquelas palavras fez Sasuke sentir como se uma intensa luz o atingisse, iluminando até os cantos mais sombrios de sua alma. Ali ainda existiam muitas coisas sujas, como em qualquer lugar escuro e pouco visitado, portanto uma faxina seria necessária. Seria um trabalho árduo e demorado, mas que agora estava disposto a fazer. Imaginou como seria a alma de Naruto. Provavelmente um local claro e alegre, como uma campina ensolarada. Porém lembrou-se de todo o sofrimento que o amigo enfrentou durante a vida, e que muito ressentimento também devia ter ficado acumulado dentro dele. Como ele mesmo dissera em seu discurso ao assumir o posto de Hokage, deve-se estar em uma luta constante contra o ódio. Perguntou-se quando o loiro ficou tão sábio. Sábio como o Rikudou Sennin.

Apesar de ser ele, Uchiha Sasuke, o portador do Rinnegan original agora, o de Naruto sendo apenas uma variante adquirida pelo poder que os bijuus compartilharam com ele, entendeu que era preciso muito mais que um mero poder ocular para ser admirado e respeitado por tantas pessoas diferentes. Para guiá-las e mantê-las no caminho correto. Definitivamente o Rokudaime Hokage conseguiria. Ele esperava ser capaz de passar essas coisas ao menos aos filhos que viesse a ter no futuro.

— Arigatou, Naruto. — Sasuke se levantou e estendeu a mão para o loiro, que o olhava com estranheza. — Vamos, preciso saber como a Sakura está.

Aceitando a mão estendida, o loiro levantou-se e, rapidamente seguiu Sasuke de volta ao interior do hospital.

Quando chegaram ao corredor onde haviam deixado Kakashi e Konohamaru, perceberam que a notícia do acontecido com Sakura se espalhara entre os amigos, pois estavam praticamente todos ali, faltando apenas os que estavam em missões longe de Konoha.

— O que aconteceu com vocês? — Hinata perguntou espantada enquanto se aproximava de Naruto. — Vocês brig...

Os dois se entreolharam. Haviam esquecido que estavam sujos, rasgados e ensanguentados, mas não foi o que calou a morena. Todos os olhares estavam fixos no rosto de Sasuke, onde o Rinnegan se destacava como dois faróis na pele pálida.

— Estamos bem, Hinata-chan. — Naruto apressou-se em responder. — Sasuke precisa saber de Sakura agora.

— A cirurgia já acabou. — Kakashi se aproximou. — Venha, Sasuke, eu o acompanho para falar com Shizune.

Quando os dois se afastaram todos olharam para Naruto, como se quisessem respostas, mas ele não estava disposto a dá-las no momento, então preferiu ser direto:

— Tudo ficará bem, minna. Mas sem perguntas ou especulações agora, onegai. Não é o momento.

Um tanto contrariados, seus amigos se dispersaram, alguns procurando por um médico ou enfermeiro que os pudesse informar do estado de Sakura, outros atrás de algo para comer. Naruto sabia que eles não iriam embora tão cedo, pois queriam estar presentes para dar seu apoio a Sasuke e Sakura. Eram amigos de verdade.

No corredor ficaram apenas Naruto e Hinata.

— Ficará mesmo tudo bem, Naruto-kun? — A morena perguntou apreensiva.

— Hai. — Ele a puxou e abraçou com carinho, descansando o queixo em sua cabeça. — Eles ainda terão muitos filhos, e Sasuke será um ótimo pai. Sakura será uma grande matriarca para o clã Uchiha e seus filhos serão quase os melhores shinobis de Konoha. Apenas os nossos os superarão.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza? — Ela afastou ligeiramente o corpo e ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo nos olhos.

— O futuro somos nós quem fazemos, Hinata-chan. — Ele suspirou, antes de completar com um sorriso: — Será como quisermos que seja.

.

.

.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

* Hontou desu ne = é verdade, não é?

* Irashaimase = bem-vindo(a)

* Katon: Haisekishou = jutsu usado por Sarutobi Asuma, que consiste em soltar uma grande quantidade de uma fumaça densa e altamente inflamável sobre o inimigo, para em seguida incendiar tudo o que esteja envolto por ela. Na dúvida, assistam ao episódio da luta de Asuma contra Hidan.

* Nan demo nai = não é nada! (já coloquei em algum glossário antes, mas não custa reforçar#2)

* Nande kuso? = que m**** é essa? (é por aí...)

* Omedetoo = parabéns

* Suiton: Daibafuku no Jutsu = jutsu grande cachoeira. Seu usuário original foi Zabuza, mas como era o Kakashi, sabem como é... É um jutsu de grande poder destrutivo, mas se usado em escala menor, como é o caso, achei uma boa para apagar o incêndio.

*Shirimasen = eu não sei. (já coloquei em algum glossário antes, mas não custa reforçar)


	30. Chapter 30

**_Só pra constar, para quem já leu e deixou comentário nos caps anteriores, essa ¨%&%* de site havia desconfigurado minhas opções, então os comentários anônimos não estavam habilitados desde o cap 24 (acho). Se alguma boa alma deixou algum review em algum deles, eu peço que deixem novamente. Desculpem nossa falha... rsrsrs_**

.

.

.

* * *

**XXX – Epílogo**

* * *

— E foi dessa forma que Uchiha Sasuke obteve seu Rinnegan. Tudo aconteceu de uma forma inesperada para ele e todos os que acompanharam seu relacionamento com Haruno Sakura, agora Uchiha Sakura, mas o mais estranho foi que ele superou tudo bem mais rápido que ela. Mesmo com o apoio de todos os amigos, familiares, e principalmente do marido, ela sempre se culpou pelo que aconteceu e nunca conseguiu esquecer. De certa forma foi uma boa lição, já que ela aprendeu a ser mais prudente nas outras vezes em que ficou grávida. Como correu o risco de não poder mais ter filhos devido aos ferimentos que sofreu, durante um tempo, ela ficou até um pouco paranoica com relação a perigos e mesmo alimentação. A única pessoa que conseguiu conviver com ela durante a segunda gestação, por exemplo, foi o próprio Sasuke. De certa forma, Naruto também sofreu nessa ocasião. Podem ter certeza de que aguentar o Uchiha estressado por causa de maluquices e irritações em casa não é para qualquer um, mas Naruto suportou, como o bom amigo que sempre foi. Mesmo que fosse apenas para descontar suas frustrações em alguém ou trocar alguns jutsus altamente letais, era sempre o Hokage que Sasuke procurava. Nessa época quase destruíram o Vale do Fim. Madara perdeu os dedos e Hashirama o nariz, e, apesar de terem sido restauradas, até hoje vocês podem ver algumas rachaduras estranhas nas estátuas. Por sorte, Naruto sempre foi o tipo de pessoa que está com um sorriso novamente, logo após acabar uma briga, e, além disso, ele tinha a Hyuuga com ele. Ela sempre foi uma pessoa doce e sensata. Sempre que ele voltava para casa com as roupas rasgadas e a cara cheia de sangue, ela cuidava dele sem grandes recriminações, apenas uma frase, naquela vozinha fina, que ainda parece ecoar na minha cabeça: "Você precisa tomar mais cuidado, Naruto-kun!" — Quem ouvia a história riu quando a voz grossa assumiu um falsete para imitar a voz de Hinata. — Ela também foi outra que demorou a conquistar o que queria – que no caso era o respeito dos Hyuuga e o amor de Naruto – mas quando conseguiu, fez por merecer. Eu ainda acho que ela é uma santa por conseguir aguentá-lo, e ainda mais amá-lo, mas gosto não se discute, não é?

— Kurama o'chan, essa história foi muito triste. Conte de novo como meus pais se apaixonaram... — Uma garotinha de seis anos, com o cabelo ruivo preso em duas maria-chiquinhas – como o Oiroke no Jutsu que Naruto costumava fazer – e com um Byakugan azulado, pediu com as mãos unidas e olhar suplicante.

— Já pedi para não me chamar assim, pirralha! — Kurama reclamou automaticamente. Por mais que insistisse para que os filhos de Naruto e Sasuke não o chamassem de "tio", descobriu há muito tempo que era uma batalha perdida.

— Argh! Essa história não! — Um menino, muito parecido com a irmã e obviamente da mesma idade, apesar dos cabelos loiros e espetados, e também com aquele Byakugan peculiar, revirou os olhos. — Isso é para menininhas!

— Também acho! — Concordou um menino moreno de olhos verdes, com a mesma idade dos gêmeos. — Conte como o otou-san derrotou o Orochimaru!

Uma garota mais séria que os pequenos, com oito anos, também morena, mas de olhos negros, observava a tudo calada. Tinha um sorriso no canto dos lábios e seu olhar carinhoso seguia atentamente os movimentos do irmão e de seus amigos. Pensava que realmente era feliz por ter uma família tão amorosa, principalmente depois das histórias de dor e sofrimento de seu pai e do Hokage. Ouvi-las sendo contadas pelo bijuu que já habitara o corpo de Uzumaki Naruto era particularmente interessante para ela, já que nem seu pai ou o padrinho gostavam de relembrar aqueles tempos. Foi tirada de seus pensamentos pelo loirinho:

— Shizue nee-chan, o que você acha?

— Hum? Gomen, Minato-kun, eu não ouvi o que diziam. — Respondeu e sorriu ao ver a expressão emburrada do filho do Rokudaime.

— Queremos que decida se Kurama o'-chan deve contar a história do ataque à vila, quando o Yondaime o selou em Naruto o'-chan, ou sobre a luta entre Madara e Hashirama de novo... — O jovem Uchiha deu um sorriso satisfeito antes de comentar: — Por isso eu gosto de ouvir essas histórias contadas por um bijuu. Ele sempre estava lá!

— O que eu acho, otouto, é que já está tarde e daqui a pouco otou-san e Naruto oji-san virão nos mandar dormir. — Ela bagunçou o cabelo do irmão. — E vocês não gostam nem um pouco quando Kurama interrompe as histórias no meio.

— Eu avisei, Shisui-baka! — Disse a ruivinha, mostrando a língua para o pequeno Uchiha.

— Urusai, Kushina tomate! — O moreninho retrucou, irritado.

— JÁ DISSE PARA NÃO ME CHAMAR ASSIM! — Gritou a garotinha, irritada, pulando sobre o outro e tentando esganá-lo, enquanto era impedida pelo irmão.

A Uchiha mais velha balançou a cabeça para os lados antes de ir em socorro ao irmão.

Kurama apenas observava a briga das crianças com uma expressão divertida. Definitivamente Uchihas e Uzumakis viveriam sempre em pé-de-guerra.

— Eles são sempre assim? — Um menino, ruivo e de olhos verdes, de aproximadamente cinco anos, perguntou. Ele estava tão quieto que todos haviam se esquecido de sua presença, inclusive o bijuu.

— Hai. — Kurama o olhou com curiosidade. — E você? Não é assim com seus amigos em Suna?

— Na verdade, não. — O garoto respondeu com tranquilidade. — Normalmente eu separo as brigas.

Kurama ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas nada comentou. O garoto, apesar de mais sorridente e obviamente feliz, era tão contido quanto o pai.

Enquanto tudo isso acontecia no quarto dos gêmeos no andar de cima, na sala, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke e Sakura, recebiam alguns convidados.

— Não deveria ter demorado tanto para vir nos visitar, Gaara! — Naruto reclamou. — Eu nem conhecia seu filho ainda. Da última vez em que nos vimos ele nem era nascido!

— Aa. Seus filhos eram, mas também não pude conhecê-los. — Gaara deu um sorriso. — Quando os vi entendi o motivo de ter dado o nome de seus pais. São pequenas miniaturas. Não esperava que tivesse uma filha ruiva.

— É... — O loiro riu, coçando a cabeça. — Isso é praticamente um padrão dos Uzumaki. O que não sei é como eu e meu filho não nascemos com o cabelo vermelho também.

— Já te expliquei, Naruto isso é genética. — Sakura disse, em tom de quem dá uma aula. — Talvez tenha a ver com o sexo ou...

— Sakura. — Sasuke interrompeu. — Não estamos aqui para ter aulas sobre genética. O comentário de Naruto foi apenas isso: um comentário.

O Hokage e sua esposa suspiraram aliviados com a interrupção de Sasuke, ainda mais vendo a expressão emburrada de Sakura. Depois dos problemas na primeira gravidez, ela estudou muito sobre gestação, herança genética e tudo relacionado a isso, querendo sempre ensinar às outras pessoas. Ino, que estava sentada próxima, ao lado de Sai, apenas riu. Sakura nunca mudaria.

— E você, Ino? Quando pretende ter filhos? — Matsuri, esposa de Gaara, a olhou com curiosidade. — É a única entre seus amigos que não os tem ainda, da yo ne?

— Hai. — Ino suspirou. — Eu não quis até o momento, mas já está planejado...

A melancolia em sua voz era tão evidente que até mesmo Gaara olhou-a com curiosidade. Ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida por uma criança loira de aproximadamente cinco anos que entrou correndo na sala pela porta da frente e se jogou nos braços de Gaara.

— Gaara oji-san! — O garoto se afastou e encarou o Kazekage. Seus olhos eram verde-escuros e extremamente inteligentes. Ele virou-se e perguntou aos donos da casa: — Onde está Kosuna-kun?

— Está no quarto dos gêmeos, Shigeki-chan. — Hinata respondeu ao garoto. — Pode subir se quiser.

— Arigatou, Hinata-san, eu vou subir. — Respondeu o menino se recompondo e fazendo uma pequena reverência, para então virar-se novamente para Gaara. — Depois jogaremos shougi e conversaremos melhor, da yo ne?

— Hai. — Gaara finalmente conseguiu se pronunciar, com um pequeno sorriso. — Estão seu pai já o ensinou a jogar?

O menino apenas meneou a cabeça afirmativamente com um grande sorriso e correu em direção às escadas. Quando o som dos seus passos sumiu no andar superior, a porta abriu-se mais uma vez e Shikamaru e Temari entraram, ofegantes.

— Onde está Shigeki? — A loira de Suna perguntou respirando fundo com uma das mãos sobre o peito.

— Já está lá em cima com as crianças. — Naruto respondeu para logo dar um sorriso debochado. — Você parece cansado, Shikamaru...

Este tinha as costas apoiadas no batente da porta e aspirava grandes golfadas de ar para recuperar o fôlego, então apenas lançou um olhar exasperado para Naruto.

— Shigeki não herdou nada da preguiça do pai. — Temari, já recuperada da corrida entrou devidamente na sala e puxou Gaara para um abraço. — Estava com saudades, otooto!

— Temari. — Gaara retribuiu o abraço e comentou casualmente: — Mas parece que a inteligência, por sorte, é a mesma de Shikamaru.

— Sou ne? — Temari concordou com um sorriso satisfeito. — Ele tem minha habilidade e a inteligência do pai... Se fosse tão preguiçoso quanto Shikamaru, eu não sei o que faria!

— Realmente. — Shikamaru se aproximou e apertou a mão de Gaara, ainda um pouco ofegante. — Se houvesse herdado a minha preguiça e o temperamento da mãe, seria insuportável!

Temari apenas o olhou feio, mas nada comentou. Essa era uma briga que sempre tinham, então todos já estavam acostumados, até mesmo Gaara.

— Aliás, Ino... — Temari se virou com um sorriso para a outra loira, após um breve cumprimento aos demais presentes. — Já está tudo certo. Tenho praticamente certeza de que podemos prosseguir!

Todos viram Ino empalidecer e engolir em seco. Sai apertou a mão da esposa com um sorriso pequeno, mas satisfeito. Isso atiçou a curiosidade de todos ali, mas ninguém quis ser o primeiro a perguntar. Percebendo os olhares que eram alternados entre Temari e Ino, Shikamaru resolveu explicar, pois em breve o acerto entre as famílias seria de conhecimento geral:

— Nossos clãs têm insistido para que Ino, Chouji e eu tenhamos filhos da mesma idade para preservar a formação InoShikaCho... Na verdade isso não é realmente necessário, mas como aconteceu com nossos pais e depois conosco, já está sendo considerada praticamente uma tradição. Faltava apenas Ino concordar... O que ela fez na última reunião. Mas não parece muito satisfeita com isso, na verdade.

— Não sabia que tinha algum problema com crianças, Ino. — Sakura comentou, fitando a amiga com as sobrancelhas erguidas. — Você sempre cuida de nossos filhos quando precisamos!

— Não é que eu tenha problemas com crianças. É só... — Ino se interrompeu e, levantando-se, murmurou uma desculpa qualquer e correu em direção à cozinha.

Os amigos observaram a retirada apressada da loira sem entender nada. Suspirando, Sai levantou-se para segui-la, mas parou ao ouvir a pergunta perplexa de Naruto:

— O que deu nela?

— Ela está com medo. — Sem virar-se, Sai respondeu. Sua voz calma não expressava nenhuma emoção. — Por isso protelou até agora para ter filhos.

— Ino tem medo de ser mãe? — Hinata perguntou. — Mas ela se dá tão bem com crianças!

Sai pensou bem no que diria para explicar os sentimentos da esposa. Não era um assunto que ela gostasse de comentar nem mesmo com ele, porém sentia que de alguma forma outra pessoa poderia ajudar. Há muito tempo havia aprendido a ter mais tato, por isso mediu bem as palavras que diria, falando de forma pausada:

— Ela não tem medo de ser mãe, e sim da gestação.

— Não me diga que Ino tem medo de perder seu corpinho perfeito? — Sakura riu, ignorando completamente a seriedade das palavras do ex-companheiro de equipe. Mesmo Sasuke a olhou com estranheza, pois havia percebido que o problema era mais sério do que forma física. Sakura costumava ser mais sensível do que isso.

Ao ouvir a pergunta leviana, Sai se virou em direção a ela e, irritado, não mais mediu as consequências do que diria.

— Foi ela quem ajudou Shizune-san a cuidar de você quando se feriu durante a primeira gravidez, Sakura-san. Ver a morte de uma criança tão pequena não é o tipo de coisa que se consiga esquecer.

Ele virou as costas e seguiu atrás de Ino. Sabia que provavelmente havia provocado a ira de Sasuke e, possivelmente, a de Naruto com a resposta que deu à Sakura, mas no momento estava mais preocupado com Ino.

Na sala, Sakura permanecia de olhos arregalados, fixos no nada, enquanto Sasuke pensava seriamente em ir atrás de Sai e lhe quebrar todos os ossos. Mas não faria isso, pois podia imaginar a cena que ele descreveu, mesmo por alto, afinal, tratava-se de seu filho. Para uma mulher sensível e que visivelmente amava tanto crianças quanto Ino, devia ter sido uma experiência realmente traumatizante. Ele não chegou a ver o corpo da criança por conselho da própria.

— Sakura... — Naruto começou, olhando preocupado para a amiga, mas foi interrompido pela mesma, que balançou a cabeça com força e se pôs de pé.

— Eu vou falar com a Ino. — Virou-se para o marido colocou a mão em sua cabeça. — Não se preocupe, Sasuke-kun, estou bem.

Entrando na cozinha, ainda ouvindo alguns murmúrios exaltados na sala, obviamente de Sasuke e Naruto, encontrou Ino abraçada a Sai e chorando muito.

— Ino...

— Sakura! O que foi? — Ino afastou-se de Sai e enxugou rapidamente os olhos.

— Sai me contou. — Sakura viu a loira encarar o marido com raiva, então apressou-se em prosseguir: — Não o culpe! Ele estava certo em dizer. Sabe? Durante todos esses anos eu me culpei e senti remorso, mas nunca imaginei a consequência que aquilo poderia ter nas outras pessoas, a não ser em mim e em Sasuke-kun. — Parou e abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. — Vocês todos tentaram me proteger enquanto eu me afogava em autopiedade. Isso não está certo. Eu nunca vou esquecer o que aconteceu, mas Naruto me disse, na época, que eu devia me perdoar. Não é tão fácil, mas... Ino, se você puder seguir em frente e superar seu medo, todos estaremos ao seu lado e a ajudaremos. Principalmente eu. Isso vai me ajudar também.

As lágrimas de Ino voltaram a cair com ainda maior intensidade. Ela praticamente se jogou nos braços da amiga sem conseguir dizer nada.

Sai observava quieto. Não sabia o que fazer, nem mesmo se deveria permanecer ali ou voltar para a sala e enfrentar a fúria de Sasuke.

— Arigatou, Sai.

A voz baixa de Sakura chegou a assustá-lo. Fitou-a com uma expressão confusa, mas ela tinha os olhos fechados e um pequeno sorriso, ainda abraçada a Ino, como se um grande peso houvesse sido tirado de seus ombros. Talvez ela, finalmente, houvesse feito o que Naruto aconselhou: se perdoado. Ele não entendia como essa situação pôde tê-la ajudado, mas se foi o que aconteceu, supunha que deveria estar satisfeito. Sem conseguir imaginar o que se passava na cabeça de Sakura, voltou para a sala.

— Como ela está? — Logo que entrou no campo de visão dos que estavam no cômodo, foi interpelado por Sasuke, que o olhava com raiva.

— Bem, eu acho. Ela me agradeceu...

Confusão ficou estampada em todas as feições, o que fez Sai perceber que entendiam tanto quanto ele.

* * *

Naruto estava em seu escritório e aguardava um relatório que deveria ser entregue com urgência. Um problema com nukenins havia acontecido há poucos dias em um pequeno país aliado e ele precisava saber se mais alguma providência teria de ser tomada.

Como já aguardava, logo deu a ordem para entrarem, assim que ouviu batidas na porta. Kurenai, Shino e Lee adentraram o recinto caracteristicamente: Lee com um enorme sorriso, Kurenai com um mais discreto, e Shino sério como sempre.

— Konnichiwa, Hokage-sama. — Cumprimentou Kurenai com uma reverência.

— Kurenai-sensei, sem tantas formalidades, onegai. — Pediu Naruto incomodado. — Não me acostumo com isso.

— Tudo bem, Naruto. — Ela sorriu mais abertamente. — Mas sabe que é nossa obrigação.

— Eu sei, contudo não quer dizer que eu precise gostar. — Disse Naruto sorridente. — Como foi a missão?

— Sem problemas, Naruto-kun. — Lee respondeu animado. — Tudo resolvido a contento. Os nukenins foram enviados a Kirigakure para receberem suas punições e a Mizukage ficou muito agradecida.

Shino se aproximou da mesa de Naruto e estendeu um pergaminho enrolado com o selo de Kiri sem dizer nada.

— Arigatou, Lee, Shino. — Naruto colocou o pergaminho em cima da mesa e se virou para Kurenai. — Mais algum detalhe que eu deva saber?

— Iie. Como disse Lee, realmente foi tudo muito tranquilo.

— Isso é ótimo. — O Rokudaime se levantou e espreguiçou-se. — Podem ir e voltar para suas famílias agora. Asuma-chan esteve aqui ainda hoje perguntando quando voltaria, Kurenai-sensei. Midori e Ryota sempre me perguntam o mesmo quando chego ao clã, Lee.

Lee e Kurenai sorriram, evidentemente com saudades de suas famílias e se retiraram com uma reverência e agradecendo. Shino ficou parado no mesmo lugar, olhando Naruto como se esperasse alguma coisa. O loiro o encarou, duvidoso por um tempo, mas logo percebeu o que Shino queria. Infelizmente não se lembrava de ter sido abordado pela família deste. Se lembraria se houvesse. Não é?

Preferiu manter o silêncio e deu um sorriso amarelo para o homem que ainda o encarava. Logo percebeu que Shino ficou depressivo e se retirou sem dizer nada. Naruto suspirou aliviado e foi se sentando, mas quase caiu quando a porta abriu-se com um estrondo e um shinobi enfurecido adentrou a sala, logo seguido por Sasuke, com sua habitual vestimenta da polícia de Konoha.

— Yo! — Cumprimentou o Uchiha calmamente, recebendo um olhar de soslaio do primeiro rapaz.

— O que foi dessa vez? — Naruto perguntou, já começando a acariciar as têmporas. Pela expressão do amigo já imaginava o que poderia ter acontecido.

— Veja por si mesmo, Hokage-sama! — O primeiro shinobi apontou para a janela, em direção ao Monte Hokage.

Naruto se levantou rápido e colocou a cabeça para fora da janela. Havia um bigode torto pintado em sua própria face de pedra.

— Eu disse que não era uma boa ideia deixá-los ouvir as histórias de Kurama, mas você não me escuta! — Disse Sasuke, que havia se juntado a ele na janela, obviamente segurando o riso.

— Yo, Naruto...

Virando-se em direção à pessoa que acabara de passar pela porta, os dois amigos viram um sorridente Iruka entrar na sala segurando alguns papéis.

— Se forem problemas na academia, Iruka-sensei, deixe para amanhã, onegai! — Suplicou Naruto. — Meus próprios pestinhas já aprontaram demais por hoje!

O sorriso de Iruka ampliou-se ainda mais, se é que era possível, fazendo Naruto o olhar desconfiado e Sasuke aturdido. Parecia que o antigo professor estava feliz em trazer mais problemas.

— Na verdade esses problemas da academia, especificamente, — Iruka colocou os papéis com cuidado sobre a mesa do Hokage — envolvem seus próprios pestinhas. Os seus também, Sasuke.

— Nani? Outra vez? — O Uchiha adiantou-se rapidamente até a mesa para pegar os papéis e deu um tapa na mão de Naruto quando este fez menção de pegá-los primeiro.

— Ôe! O Hokage aqui sou eu!

— Urusai, dobe!

Sasuke pegou o primeiro papel e o leu, enquanto Naruto fazia o mesmo por cima de seu ombro. Os olhos de ambos foram se arregalando conforme absorviam o que estava escrito. Ao terminar, o moreno encarou a face sorridente de Iruka e fechou a cara.

— Isso não é motivo para felicidade, Iruka!

— Hai, hai... Mas é nostálgico. — Comentou o professor, sem se preocupar com a cara feia do Uchiha. — Pregar peças, desafiar qualquer um para uma briga, aprontar pela vila inteira... Me traz lembranças sabe? E tenho certeza que se sua infância tivesse sido normal, agiria da mesma forma que Naruto, Sasuke. Afinal, vocês têm a mesma idade e provavelmente seriam amigos desde aquela época. Mas o que realmente me deixa satisfeito é saber que tudo o que sofri nas mãos de Naruto não foi em vão. Agora ele tem seus próprios _problemas_ para cuidar. — A palavra foi bem acentuada pelo sensei. — Ja matta!

— Isso foi cruel, Iruka-sensei! — Reclamou Naruto enquanto o outro deixava a sala, quase saltitante, mas depois virou-se para Sasuke, que também o fitava de maneira cansada.

— Será sempre assim? — Perguntou o moreno.

— Pelo jeito...

Suspiraram e saíram apressadamente pela janela, atrás dos filhos, esquecendo-se completamente do shinobi enfurecido que havia sido o primeiro a perceber as peripécias dos filhos do Hokage e do Chefe de Polícia de Konoha.

* * *

— Eu não acredito que fizeram isso de novo! — Exclamou Naruto desesperado, andando de um lado para o outro em seu escritório enquanto passava as mãos nos cabelos irritadamente. E num último acesso de indignação, perguntou: — E por que sempre eu?

Mais uma vez sua face de pedra no monte Hokage havia sido pintada. Desta vez um Rinnegan arroxeado e um Sharingan foram pintados em cada um de seus olhos. À sua frente, mais uma vez, seu filho e o filho de seu melhor amigo e estavam parados de cabeça baixa, porém, claramente, nem um pouco a arrependidos. Um pouco mais atrás, Kushina e Shizue aguardavam ansiosas para saber qual seria o castigo dos garotos desta vez. Nos últimos tempos estavam cada vez piores, quase levando Naruto e Sasuke à loucura.

— Só queríamos dar um pouco de cor àquela estátua, otou-chan... — Respondeu Minato olhando sério para o pai. — Queríamos que ficasse mais real!

— E desde quando eu tenho um Sharingan, posso saber? — Naruto cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele até achava a maioria das traquinagens dos garotos engraçadas, mas como Hokage e, principalmente como pai, precisava mantê-los na linha, antes que levassem Konoha inteira ao caos. O que estavam quase conseguindo.

— Isso foi coisa do Shisui-baka!

— Eu acho que os Uchiha também deveriam ter uma representação no Monte Hokage! — Afirmou o garoto.

— Mas não precisava ser na estátua do otou-chan!

— Era a única que eu poderia pintar! Mas eu serei o próximo Hokage e farei com que minha estátua tenha um Sharingan que se possa admirar de toda Konoha!

— O próximo Hokage serei eu! — Gritou Minato, irritado.

— URUSAI! — Dessa vez o grito veio do próprio Rokudaime. — Onde está seu pai, Shizue-chan?

— Konohamaru nii-san foi chamá-lo enquanto vínhamos para cá. — Respondeu a primogênita de Sasuke e Sakura em voz baixa.

Naruto suspirou, enquanto massageava as têmporas. Definitivamente aqueles dois o estavam levando à loucura. Já estavam com sete anos e haviam acabado de ingressar na Academia Ninja, fato que levava Iruka com cada vez mais frequência à sala do Hokage, sempre com uma reclamação diferente. Na semana anterior Minato e Shisue havia provocado praticamente uma revolução na Academia, até mesmo entre os alunos mais velhos. Em meio a salas destruídas e alunos cheios de hematomas, acabou-se descobrindo que o motivo de toda a bagunça fora simplesmente descobrir quem era o mais qualificado para se tornar gennin no próximo exame. E como a competitividade era grande entre todos os candidatos a shinobis, a coisa foi ficando cada vez pior, pois nenhum dos dois recusava um desafio. Nem mesmo Iruka e os outros instrutores unindo forças, haviam conseguido conter a horda de garotos competitivos. Tudo acabou apenas quando a polícia de Konoha fora chamada e Sasuke prendeu os baderneiros em um Genjutsu.

Apesar disso, foi um dia muito feliz para Sasuke, que descobriu que a filha mais velha havia despertado o Sharingan e o estava usando para defender os alunos mais fracos que tentavam evitar estarem no caminho dos vários pequenos confrontos que se desenrolavam. Como padrinho, Naruto também ficou orgulhoso.

Na verdade, Shizue havia despertado seu Doujutsu há quase um ano, mas estava guardando segredo até que o dominasse melhor. Descobriram mais tarde que Minato e Shisue a haviam espionado treinando e por isso ficaram sabendo de seu segredo, começando toda aquela confusão para demonstrarem que eram tão fortes quanto ela. Naruto se perguntava se Sasuke e ele seriam tão irritantes se fossem amigos desde pequenos e se a vida dos dois fosse diferente, como Iruka um dia insinuou. Infelizmente, conversando com o Uchiha sobre isso, chegaram à conclusão de que sim.

— Yo, Naruto! — Sasuke cumprimentou calmamente enquanto entrava na sala. Ao passar pelas meninas, fez um leve afago na cabeça de cada uma, mas sua expressão serena mudou para uma severa ao encarar o filho e Minato. — Qual é o problema de vocês?

Os dois garotos abaixaram a cabeça, desta vez um pouco preocupados. Tinham consciência de que Naruto era mais permissivo com suas traquinagens, mas com Sasuke a história era outra. Por ser o Chefe de Polícia, ele era muito mais severo em suas punições, afinal, acreditava que sua família deveria dar o exemplo. Eles já estavam de castigo após a confusão da semana anterior, então sabiam que, fosse o que fosse que aconteceria agora, seria muito pior.

— Gomen nasai, otou-san... — Disse Shisui em voz baixa.

— Gomen... — Minato também murmurou.

— Sabem, nós podemos entender a competitividade que há entre vocês, já que Naruto e eu sempre fomos assim também. — Sasuke começou com a bronca, depois que recebeu um sinal cansado do amigo, indicando que dessa vez daria carta branca na punição. — Também podemos entender que sintam a necessidade de se sobressair por vocês mesmos, afinal não é fácil ser visto apenas como os filhos do Hokage e do Chefe de Polícia. — Ele sabia que era muito mais que isso, mas preferiu amenizar a questão e, tinha certeza, os garotos entenderiam. — Mas vocês, também, precisam entender que não é dessa maneira que conseguirão ser vistos de forma diferente. As histórias que Kurama conta para vocês têm um significado muito maior do que simplesmente o que parece ser. Sei que, quando mais jovens, nem Naruto e nem eu fomos exemplos de bom comportamento, mas cada um de nós teve seus motivos para isso. Os Uchiha foram mortos quando eu era pouco mais velho que vocês, então acabei perdendo o apoio e o amor de minha família, o que me fez ser como fui. Naruto também cresceu sem os pais e era rejeitado por quase todos na vila. Vocês não têm nenhum desses problemas, mas se espelham nas piores partes do que fomos para tentar chamar a atenção. Se querem ser melhores e mostrar para todos quem são realmente e que são fortes, devem estudar e se empenhar em melhorar suas habilidades. Vocês vivem dizendo que querem ser treinados por nós, não é verdade?

— Hai! — Responderam os garotos em uníssono.

— Então eu vou dar uma condição para que isso aconteça: vocês deverão melhorar seu comportamento à partir de hoje e se esforçarem para ter as melhores notas da Academia. Quanto antes se formarem gennins, antes receberão nosso treinamento. Se continuarem a agir da maneira que vêm fazendo, nós não os treinaremos!

— Vai mesmo me treinar se eu tiver as melhores notas, otou-san? — Perguntou Shisui com os olhos brilhando.

— Hai.

— Otou-chan? — Perguntou Minato olhando para Naruto com um sorriso esperançoso.

— Hai. — Respondeu o Hokage.

— Yatta!* — Gritaram os garotos, batendo as mãos em um gesto de comemoração.

— Mas não pensem que o que fizeram ficará sem punição! — Sasuke apressou-se a dizer, fazendo os meninos o olharem apreensivos.

— Mas, otou-san, nós já estamos de castigo!

— Isso mesmo! Já não podemos fazer nada do que gostamos nos próximos dois meses! — Ajudou Minato. — Só podemos ajudar a oka-chan e a Sakura o'-chan no que elas pedirem...

— Ah, mas vocês terão uma semana de castigo e de uma forma que não vai atrapalhar o que já estão cumprindo... — Sasuke abriu um sorriso macabro, o que fez os meninos engolirem em seco. — E nem em seus estudos.

Até Naruto sentiu um calafrio ao ver a expressão de Sasuke e, teve certeza, não queria estar na pele do filho e do afilhado. Mas não iria interferir dessa vez, pois havia dado essa liberdade ao amigo. E tinha certeza de que ele não faria nada que pudesse machucá-los. Enquanto pensava nisso, nem percebeu que o castigo já havia começado. Minato e Shisui haviam abaixado a cabeça e estavam imóveis no mesmo lugar. Quando percebeu, olhou interrogativamente para Sasuke.

— O que fez?

— Você saberá em alguns segundos... — Respondeu o outro, com um sorriso divertido.

Passados esses segundos, Minato e Shisui começaram a se mexer lentamente, entre resmungos.

— Itai... — Minato massageava as pernas.

— Isso não foi legal, otou-san. — Shisui também parecia com dificuldades para se mexer.

— Vocês passarão por isso durante uma semana. Agora podem ir cumprir "o outro" castigo... — Sasuke os olhou sério, apesar da vontade de rir ao ver a expressão indignada de Minato e a desolada de Shisui.

— Doze horas ajoelhado e olhando para o Monte Hokage todos os dias por uma semana? Isso é cruel, Sasuke o'-chan! — Definitivamente o filho de Naruto estava indignado. — Além disso, eu preciso treinar o estilo de luta Hyuuga com a oka-chan agora... Nem vou conseguir me mexer! Até a Kushina vai me dar uma surra!

Ao ouvir isso, a ruivinha abriu um sorriso satisfeito, mas não disse nada. Provavelmente essa semana seria divertida. Teve certeza ao ouvir a resposta de Sasuke:

— Hum... Isso me lembra: estejam preparados para cumprir esse castigo todos os dias antes de cumprirem o outro.

— NANI? — Shisui estava horrorizado. Mesmo que não treinasse luta com Sakura, sabia que a mãe não pegaria leve no que ele teria que fazer.

— Podem ir. Estejam na delegacia amanhã, assim que saírem da Academia. — Determinou Sasuke.

Ainda protestando pela crueldade do castigo imposto, os meninos foram arrastados para fora do escritório do Hokage pelas irmãs.

Assim que ficaram a sós, Naruto e Sasuke se entreolharam e gargalharam como só eram capazes de fazer juntos.

— Sasuke, você realmente é um sádico. — Comentou Naruto limpando as lágrimas que se acumularam nos olhos pelo excesso de riso.

— Eles precisavam aprender uma lição, Naruto. — Sasuke respirou fundo para se recuperar das gargalhadas. — Seus castigos sempre foram muito leves para esses dois.

— Yare yare... Pode até ser, mas... eu não sabia que o Tsukuyomi poderia ser usado assim. Acha que vai funcionar dessa vez?

— Acredito que sim. Apesar de serem terríveis, são bons garotos. — Respondeu Sasuke com um olhar carinhoso no rosto, o que ainda deixava Naruto perplexo e feliz ao mesmo tempo, quando se lembrava que, em um passado nem tão distante assim, isso seria impensável.

— Achei que você fosse pedir a eles para serem mais como as irmãs. Com elas não temos problemas. — Comentou Naruto pensativo.

— Eu nunca faria isso. Antes do extermínio do clã Uchiha, meu pai tinha o hábito de sempre menosprezar o que eu fazia e me comparar negativamente com Itachi. — Disse Sasuke com a fisionomia pensativa. — Hoje eu sei que a intensão dele era fazer com que eu me esforçasse cada vez mais, contudo era uma coisa que me fazia ficar muito triste. Acredito que hajam maneiras menos dolorosas de se tirar o melhor de nossos filhos.

Essa era uma verdade que Naruto não conseguia contestar. Não teve uma família para poder fazer qualquer espécie de comparação, mas acreditava que estava sendo um bom pai. Assim como Sasuke, que a seu ver, surpreendera muito no quesito paternidade. Nunca imaginou que ele seria capaz de ser tão amoroso e dedicado, mas a verdade era que, para ele, nada era bom ou difícil demais quando se tratava dos filhos.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu os pensamentos dos dois. Sasuke abandonou suas lembranças de infância, que agora não eram mais tão difíceis de lidar e com apenas um aceno, pulou pela janela, de volta às suas obrigações como Chefe de Polícia. Naruto, por sua vez, também decidiu que estava na hora de retomar seu trabalho como Hokage.

— Entre! — Disse em voz alta, logo assumindo uma postura mais digna para o mais poderoso shinobi da vila, mas, assim que a porta se abriu, relaxou e abriu um sorriso feliz. — Hinata-chan!

— Estou interrompendo alguma coisa, Naruto-kun? — Perguntou Hinata com um sorriso.

— Claro que não! Veio por algum motivo especial? — O Hokage franziu as sobrancelhas. — Aliás, você não deveria estar treinando Minato e Kushina agora? Sabe, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, não é bom que dispense Minato do treinamento.

— Não se preocupe, ele está treinando com Kushina e um bushin. — Ela deu um sorriso travesso. — Eles me contaram o que aconteceu. Espero que agora ele mude um pouco, mas me parece que vai funcionar. Ele sequer reclamou. E respondendo à sua primeira pergunta, sim, eu vim por um motivo especial.

Ela se aproximou do marido em passos lentos, de maneira provocante.

— Hum... É mesmo? E qual seria esse motivo? — Ele perguntou, entrando na brincadeira, se levantando lentamente de sua cadeira e recostando-se preguiçosamente na mesa do escritório. — Estou trabalhando agora e uma boa garota não deveria quebrar certas normas.

— Uma boa garota realmente não o faria... — Comentou Hinata, encaixando-se entre as pernas de Naruto e o beijando no pescoço.

Ele riu com a insinuação e a abraçou, suspirando enquanto ela ainda beijava seu pescoço e acariciava sua nuca provocativamente. Ele puxou a ponta dos longos cabelos, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça, e beijou-a com paixão, suas mãos já explorando o corpo bem feito luxuriosamente.

— Hokage-sama...

A porta abriu-se rapidamente, mas eles não pararam o que faziam. Naruto apenas levantou uma das mãos, dispensando o intruso, que se retirou encabulado.

Do lado de fora da sala do Hokage, seu assistente, Konohamaru, comentou com o shinobi que esperava para entregar um relatório:

— É melhor que volte amanhã. O Hokage está ocupado agora. — Depois da saída do shinobi, Konohamaru comentou, para o mundo em geral: — Com a Godaime o problema era o sakê... Pelo menos Naruto nii-chan tem um vício mais saudável!

.

.

.

**Owari**

* * *

**_Conforme prometido, está ai o final da fic. Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que largaria uma responsabilidade (pq para mim, se houver um leitor que me acompanhe, é isso que se torna) porque ninguém reconhece ou valoriza meus esforços. Só quero dizer que a maior satisfação de um autor é ter seu trabalho reconhecido, independente de fazer apenas por diversão, como é o caso das fics, ou profissionalmente. No caso das fanfics, o melhor reconhecimento que podemos ter são os comentários de quem acompanha uma história e, infelizmente, devo dizer que estou profundamente decepcionada com os leitores do FF. No site onde postei essa história originalmente, não tive nem um quinto dos leitores que tive aqui, mas tive por volta de 40 vezes mais comentários. É totalmente desanimador, por isso, quero agradecer às poucas pessoas que se deram ao trabalho de comentar, principalmente ao Pedro, que comentou em alguns caps pq deve ter ficado com dó de uma pobre ficwriter abandonada... _**

**_Enfim, como disse antes, agradeço aos que acompanharam e aviso que estou abandonando essa conta do FF. Não vou excluir as já publicadas ou deixar de escrever ou postar minhas histórias, mas nesse site, ninguém verá mais nenhuma. Caso tenham gostado dessa pobre e infeliz autora e queiram acompanhar algum futuro - ou talvez até passado - projeto meu, vocês me encontrarão no Nyah!Fanfiction. Lá eu tenho duas contas, uma em que publico fics mais tradicionais como esta e outra apenas para fics yaoi. Quem se interessar, pode me encontrar pelos nicks FP And e FP And 2. _**

**_Sayonara!_**

* * *

* Yatta! = consegui!; conseguimos! (usado como uma exclamação de comemoração)


End file.
